


【海贼原女】起来！死在这里会感冒！

by budang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 346,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budang/pseuds/budang
Summary: ◆某江难民补档◆说是艾斯BG，实际上是算是超稳定大三角√（你们都是我的翅膀.jpg）女主双性恋警告◆主剧情，40w+，我慢慢搬◆正经题目《余晖的曙光》；真·题目《这不是地狱，而是我为之奋斗一生的……天堂》
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 顶上的结局

【第一卷：坠落，从圣地】

第一章 顶上的结局

这场被酝酿了整整一周的“战争”，最终以一个极其戏剧性的收尾结束。  
戏剧的跌宕起伏往往源于高潮处的戛然而止，或是不过顷刻间的全力翻盘。  
在安娜斯塔西娅看来，这还真是一出好戏。不光是取自古希腊剧作中对命运嘲弄的悲喜，更是结合了现代媒体与政况的疯狂炒作……嗯，没错，她喜欢用“炒作”这个词。望着愚民们所谓的“人心惶惶”、挪揄愚民们所谓的“世界走向”。  
——这个世界的未来，会变成怎样她无法断言，但在世界政府的专政下，至少绝不会因为区区几十万人的暴躁而变动。  
励志之语常道“人的梦想是无限的”，但真正无限的，也仅仅是“梦”“想”罢了。  
最后，她看到本已被救出的恶魔之子为保护义弟挡下了熔岩之拳，战死沙场，就此谢幕。突来的转变令所有人措手不及。尔后她懒得记的新角色们逐个登场，那位昔日的白色王者终也站立着落幕。短暂的混战后，一个红发男人的出现让局面静止了下来。  
……大概，终于是结束了。  
她想是她出场的时候了。  
安娜斯塔西娅深深呼吸，活动了一下久坐有些酸痛的关节。令人将绘有天龙人标志的潜水艇破冰开上水面，踩着鲜艳的高跟鞋，步入这个结局的正中心。  
未散的硝烟，满目的疮痍。空气中硫磺与血污的味道拧在一起，刺激着人的鼻粘膜——虽然扣在脑袋上的圆罩极好地保护了她的鼻腔不受这味道摧残，但入眼的景象还是让她产生了类似的错觉。  
半日前打响的决战，似乎还滞留在双方都不太愿相信的尾声之中。  
感受到无数视线与私语落在自己的身上，她扬着下巴嘲笑出声：“你们还真会往自己脸上贴金，这哪里是‘战争’啦，分明只是一味自相情愿的群架。” 女子华服的裙摆随着她的走动拖在地面上，被染上了黑红交织的污秽。  
无论是海军还是海贼，人群的内部，都因着她的话语表露出多少的不满。却因大将皆在场而不想招惹天龙人。没有人知道她为何而来。一旁的海军上层认出了来人，却也不知何故。战国元帅沉默着道出了她的名讳：“安娜斯塔西娅宫，您这是……”  
她没有理会，径直走到那具尚未冷却的尸体前，一把拉开了死者的义弟，蹲下身，伸出手轻轻拍了拍死者的肩膀。  
——“小哥，快起来，你要是死在这里的话，可是会感冒的哦。”  
红唇微张，浅笑着，说出了这样的话语。  
安娜斯塔西娅（Anastasia），来源于希腊文，涵义即“复活（Resurrection）”。  
尔后，女子起身，双手背在身后，上身前倾，冲着不远处伫立着的白色王者道：“还有，那边的大叔也是。”  
语气欢快，宛如睡前讲述童话故事一般。  
就这样不经意地引发了“奇迹”。  
烧焦空洞边缘的死肉脱落，还泛着血色的活肉以肉眼可见的速度再生着，逐渐填满了全部的创伤。  
这就是“造物主”的力量。  
可显然有人不买账。难得的成果就这样轻易地被推翻，战国语气有些气急，似是不顾身份有了长者的说教：“安娜斯塔西娅宫，这不是你可以任性的地方！”  
“任性的到底是谁啊，元帅！”女子站正身子，迅速反驳了他，“一鼓作气想要打破海上平衡的到底是谁？”她上前一步，伸出食指指着躺在地上正在长肉（……）的青年尸体，理直气壮道：“我可不管你们海军和他究竟有多大仇，但就不能先默默杀了后再公布于世吗？”  
借由公开处刑引发的对立，无论其结果怎样，都会对现有的“稳定”有所挑战。这不是安娜斯塔西娅乃至整个天龙人集团所期待的。  
一时间，战后的气氛变得比战时还略带紧张——当然，仅就海军而言。而一旁的海贼们，除了兴奋于“白胡子”和“火拳”的恢复，就是抱起双臂幸灾乐祸地看起这场吵架。  
嘿、伙计，你说要是海军元帅惹了天龙人，会不会也被一枪崩死啊？  
不可能吧，就算天龙人想，也没那本事啊哈哈哈……  
……  
似是听到议论，安娜斯塔西娅瞥了眼周围换来安静，挑眉刚想怒骂，就听到另一边那个捷足先登的红发男人轻咳一声，道：“诸位能够给我一个面子……”  
“闭嘴，贱民。”她眼角抽了一下，刚刚憋着的怒骂脱口而出，打断了他的后半句话，“你脸再大我也不缺面子。”  
红发：“……”他什么时候得罪过你吗姑娘。  
红发海贼团的团员还未开口，就已有新世界的海贼对她的态度有了极大的不满——海贼本是自由的——也顾不上身份，嚷嚷道那可是四皇的红发啊打抱不平。  
她不紧不慢地露出得体的笑容，偏头对赤犬命令着：“萨卡斯基大将，我对您刚刚的果决十分赞赏，所以请你现在也好好记着那些口舌无用之人，诋毁天龙人的死罪最后一起算。”  
——喂喂，只是替红发说几句话，什么时候诋毁你啦！  
本就脑袋不太好的海贼们有的转不过来这个弯。  
红发：我的锅，这是我的锅，成了吗。  
赤犬：……我到底图什么当这个大将。  
无视众人内心的疯狂吐槽，安娜斯塔西娅像是突然想起来什么似的，双手一击掌，眨眼，自言自语道：“对了，差点儿忘记了正事。”  
她快步，走到一个自认为合适的位置，转身，裙摆在地上扫出一个优雅的弧度，道：“我来调停吧。对于我们来讲，这场风波最优的结局就是：当作什么都没有发生。”  
对于“我们”来讲，仅仅是，对于天龙人来讲。对于这个世界金字塔绝对的顶层、对于这个世界永远高高在上的统治者、对于这个世界从不奉献只得享受的贵族来讲，这场风波的最右结局是当作什么也没有发生。然而，对于付出巨大的海军和海贼两方来讲，如此草率甚至还带有玩笑意味的结局绝不可能被接受。  
空气开始变得躁动不安。  
可女子本人却毫无自觉，她伸出手指一脸天真，道：“别瞪我，不然你们想怎样解决？告诉我呀……”  
无论是把兢兢业业维护世界秩序的海军一窝踹了，还是把穷凶极恶却有着自身体系的海贼一窝踹了，看起来都不太科学。一时的恨意好解决，但长久的影响不斟酌不行。  
安娜斯塔西娅环视四周，最终与一个紧咬着牙怒视她的海军军官四目相对。不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡。这对视似乎是个导火索。  
“开什么玩笑！我们海军又不是天龙人的走狗！”这位身材魁梧的上尉不知是受了什么刺激，抽出军刀便向她砍了过来。  
一阵惊呼声，不过三四秒的时间，他就被青雉大将按在半路。  
动作过猛，飞起的碎石划碎了安娜斯塔西娅脑袋上的圆罩。  
她皱眉，迎面而来的战场硝烟确实不太好闻。犹豫了一下还是把这句吐槽咽了下去。安娜斯塔西娅抬手拍了拍胸口，偏头道：“哎呀，这还真是……”她的感叹还没有说完，就被那位上尉打断。  
尽管块头够大，却还是被大将轻易压制在地。他奋力抬起脑袋嘶吼着：“天龙人都该死！你们天龙人都是死罪！把我的……把我那被抓去当奴隶的妹妹还回来啊——！！！”  
……。  
突如而来的变化，在他嘶吼的尾音过后，整个马林弗多竟静得可怕。  
安娜斯塔西娅想，在这之中，究竟有多少人内心在默默支持着这位恶心又鲁莽的愚民呢？她上前几步，向他走去，开口对青雉道：“库赞大将，辛苦了。可以放开他了……”  
“可……”  
“没关系的。”她眯了眯双眼，停在这位上尉面前。  
除去头顶那个滑稽的圆罩，女子仿佛不过是个身着华丽又矫情的富家女孩一般。尽管裙子的后摆很长，可开叉却在前面。以上尉的角度，可以看到那两条白皙的大腿摩擦着向他走来，最终停在距他两步远的地方。  
身材魁梧的男人半跪在地上，仅比她矮了一头而已。  
“你呀，”安娜斯塔西娅露出让男人脸红的美丽笑容，语气无比温柔，“和我想法一致的人，我一向很乐意同他们交流。但是，若是对我有什么意见的话，至少也要先学会向天龙人下跪的礼仪吧。”  
“你！”没有了大将的压制，在听到后半句气急的上尉起身便要向她挥拳。  
两步的距离，太过近。甚至人群中有那么些人就已经提前为除掉一位天龙人而后快。毕竟……这位新人上尉可一向以力大而闻名。  
然而，就在他尚未完全起身之时，安娜斯塔西娅抬起右腿、一个下劈，脚踝按在他的左肩上。  
此时从某个角度一定能看到她的内裤。  
可已经没有人在意“天龙人走光”这种八卦了，这位一向以力量为吹嘘的上尉，竟连身子都没有站直，曲着膝盖与身材相对要小上许多的少女僵持着。  
单纯的力量对抗，上尉脚下的石质地砖被他踩出了蜘蛛网般的裂痕。  
女子却仍有力气上扬了嘴角挑衅。安娜斯塔西娅足下继续用力，抬高嗓音道：“我不是说了，要先学会向天龙人下跪的礼仪吗？”  
击碎人的最佳方式，就是让他最得意的长处不堪一击。上尉脚下的石砖终是被彻底踩碎，下一秒，轻微的失重让他双膝和双肘同时触地。安娜斯塔西娅收回右腿，满意地整理了一下衣裙，低头轻声道：“我偷偷告诉你一个道理吧，那就是在你能有百分之一百的把握杀死任何一个天龙人之前，千万不要随心出手哦。”  
她原本还想踹上两脚再好好嘲讽一下这位自不量力的枪头鸟的，但突然噪杂欢呼起来的海贼们一下子打断了她的即兴讲演。尽管只是些细碎与颤抖的感叹与称呼，但还是令她有些不爽……  
“老爹”个鬼！“艾斯”个鬼！没看到她还没说完话吗？！  
不过……那么多和那么严重的致命伤，这恢复的速度……也太快了些吧？  
安娜斯塔西娅撇嘴，暗道按照她的估算，明明至少还要再等……五分钟。其实五分钟也不长（……），但起码能让她快刀斩乱麻地把这场动乱的后续处理好——嗯，是强硬地安妥好新闻上的说辞。  
但是，当其中已然死亡的核心人物抢在她的结论之先醒来的话……  
——必然会发表对她的处理造成影响的想法。  
她觉得今天的局面从始至终只能用“恶心”来形容。  
轻哼出声，她转身，向不远处的恶魔之子走去。  
草帽少年还跪在他的义兄身边。少年颤抖的手指伸到他的鼻下，有些不可置信地喃喃出声：“恢复……呼吸了？”  
石砖地上的青年依旧保持着落地时的姿态，后背上原本的致命空洞已变成新鲜的骇人伤疤。只见他的指尖以肉眼几乎无法看出的幅度动了动，沙哑的嗓音似是本能地叫出了某个生前最重要的名字：“路飞……”  
草帽少年喜极而泣，眼角未干的悲伤泪痕瞬间又被喜悦的泪水填满。他张大嘴露出洁白的牙齿，大叫道：“艾——”  
少年的第二个音节尚未脱口，就被女子再一次一把拉开。  
路飞：“……”打扰兄弟团圆可是会被诅咒的！  
安娜斯塔西娅蹲下身，笑眯眯地问道：“小哥，你醒啦？”  
艾斯在睁眼之前，着实在心理衡量了一下自己是在天堂还是在地狱。奈何他找了许多自己可以上天堂的理由，最终还是败在了人类最原始的根源之下——那是血液中一脉相承的原罪，既定的地狱。  
只是，哪国的传说中，地狱的女官会有如此温柔的声音呢？  
他听到某个声音在问他：你醒了？  
青年缓缓睁开双眼，有些困难地撑起身子。或许是因为大脑刚刚恢复供血供氧，难以解读五官捕捉到的信息。换个感情色彩稍微浓些的形容方式，应该是少许的迟钝与迷茫。最先映入他眼帘的，是女子垂在胸前的金色卷发。再往上，是镶有宝石的蕾丝领口、挂着数圈珍珠项链的脖子以及……少女带着笑意的脸庞。  
她就蹲在他的面前，双手托腮与他平视。  
很多地方的神话中，年轻的金发女郎会在人们死后来接他们去往另一个世界。如果她身着更加简洁的白裙、身后长有白色双翼的话，会更像也说不定……  
通常这种角色、被称为什么来着？  
就算脊椎正在拼命造血，可脑供氧还是差了些的青年没有想出那个词语。不，从某种角度来说，应该是幸好他没想出那个美好的词语。因为，这位[删除线]差点被误认为天使的[/删除线]少女向他伸出右手，然后……  
在周围一干围观群众还未来得及凑上去围观之时，哐当一声，刚爬起来的青年就被她又按回地上。  
安娜斯塔西娅干净利落的起身、拍手，一边走回她刚刚的讲演中心，一边对他道：“醒了就再装会儿死，谢谢配合。”  
艾斯：“……”姑娘你这是几个意思！  
“啊，还有，那边的大叔也是，先不要说话。”她向刚刚恢复意识的白色王者伸出手指，口中略带了几分命令的语气，“我想我的处理是最完美的。”  
她的话音尚未落下，就有数名白胡子海贼团的海贼对她目中无人感到不爽。  
——天龙人又怎样？敢用这种口气向老爹说话，就算……  
马尔科适时拦住了自家脑袋发热的兄弟，试探性地向白胡子问道：“老爹……？”  
此时重中之重的，是确认“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特的安危。这位世上最强的男人身上的创伤虽已被新生的皮肉填满，却依旧静静地矗立于此。直到马尔科的尾音结束后的第五秒——对于整个白胡子海贼团来讲，这大概是他们人生中最漫长的五秒——低沉而干涩的嗓音从男人高大的身形处传来：  
那是一阵意味难寻的低笑，随即，并未因女子态度而恼怒的长者答复道：“小丫头，愿闻其详。”  
海贼们顿时欢呼雀跃，海军们唏嘘不已。  
战国元帅单手扶了额头。  
安娜斯塔西娅气得直抖肩膀，这什么鬼进展，还有没有人听她说话啊！女子用力清了清嗓子，试图把注意力再次集中到自己身上，可依旧被淹没在一票海贼对白胡子的嘘寒问暖中。最终打破局面的是她的一声尖叫：“元帅！你去把他们的嘴都堵上！！！”  
终于安静了下来。数道目光终于聚焦在她的身上。颜色鲜艳的高跟鞋与肩同宽，安娜斯塔西娅双手抱胸，咬着下唇一脸不爽。  
战国揉了揉自己的太阳穴，头痛却没有减缓的迹象。他斟酌了一下措辞，却还是恰到好处地道出了自己的意见：“‘白胡子’作为四皇之一是新世界重要势力，但、继承了哥尔·D·罗杰血脉的……”  
“是呀，所以是挺该死哒。”她打断了海军元帅的话，抬起右臂伸出拇指指了指身后，扭头道，“所以我也没复活他……哈啊？”  
话还没说完，她的脸色就瞬间变得很难看。  
因为，她先前嘱咐过要继续躺在那里装死的青年正坐在地上，与自己的义弟一副终于相聚于世间的感人场面。  
——感人个鬼。  
尤其是……  
那位草帽少年还冲她傻笑着露出两排洁白的牙齿：“啊，不管你是什么人，总之谢谢啦！”  
——谢个鬼。  
她僵硬着把他的道谢还了回去：“你要是再笑的话，我就拿锤子把你的牙一颗一颗敲下来，你信吗？”  
草帽少年闻言，立即双手捂住了自己的嘴，拼命摇头，还躲到了自家兄长的身后。  
恢复血色却依旧一身狼狈的恶魔之子有些尴尬地向她招手。  
安娜斯塔西娅突然觉得心好累。她为什么要跟这群愚蠢的贱民们认真呢？这样想着的她，摆出端庄淑雅的微笑，回头，对战国元帅继续声情并茂道：“看啊，那具尸体就躺在那里呀！你看他义弟哭得多伤心，我看着都是如此的悲伤……这世上有什么比阴阳两隔更令人想要落泪的呢？”  
路飞：“欸？我没哭啊？”  
艾斯：“要不……我再趴会儿？”  
战国：“……”槽点太多反而无懈可击。  
赤犬：“……”所以说我到底图什么啊。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“什么啊！难道说你们对我看到的有所怀疑吗！”  
——这已经不是怀疑了而是你根本就在睁着眼睛胡说八道好吗！  
就在此时，突然刮来一阵狂风，把女子刚爆发的怒火又拍了她一脸回去。  
马林弗多的残垣断壁之上，狂风的源头竟是两只长有双翅的独角兽，它们的身后拉着一辆闪瞎眼的镀金敞篷马车。  
这世上能被允许这样做的，只有……天龙人。而此时到来的……  
“肯德里克（Kendrick）圣？”正站在地面上的女子拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，叫出了来者的名讳。  
第二个天龙人，出现在了这里。  
安娜斯塔西娅叹出一口气，耸肩道：“我马上就处理好了，再等……”  
“胆子不小啊，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”半空中，高高在上的男人打断了她，靠在华丽的马车中，道，“联合海贼，发动政变——还好被我们及时发现。”  
被女子称为肯德里克圣的男人略微肥胖的身躯窝在华丽的马车内，圆罩下的脸露出某种得意张扬微笑。可他刚刚的话语并不值得报以微笑。  
他说，安娜斯塔西娅宫联合海贼发动政变。  
晴天霹雳来得太快，以至于当事人都石化在原地。  
打破沉默的是唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥有些读不懂空气的大笑，他张开双臂，冲人群中心的女子邀请道：“加入我怎么样，安娜斯塔西娅？”  
可他得到的回复却是女子有些烦躁的指名道姓：“闭嘴，你这天龙人的叛徒。”  
像是终于反应过来，她的声音刻意压得很低，安娜斯塔西娅皱眉、抬头，质问道：“肯德里克圣，刚刚风太大我没有听清楚，你说什么？”  
“你还真是老样子，不过这种时候就别装了。”高位的男性天龙人单手托着腮，语气有着不符合时宜的轻松与愉快，“最终的决议是‘为了最大程度地避免动乱，需于公开处刑前处死海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰的血脉’，可不但这个文件没有传达给海军，你还做出这样的事……”  
他的后半句话不言而喻。  
联合海贼，发动政变。  
这个糟糕的“结果”引起了轩然大波，从某种程度上，可是给她在海贼们的心中刷满了好感度。然而——这里必须要用上“然而”这个措辞——事件的主人公可远没那样欢脱，她眉头紧皱，沉默着没有说话。安娜斯塔西娅想，她这还真是被算计了。明明那次会议、那次她所参加的天龙人会议，得到的结果是“为了保证社会的稳定，阻止这场毫无意义的公开处刑”。  
肯德里克直起腰，追问道：“怎么，还在为自己暴露感到不满吗，安娜斯塔西娅宫？”  
“不，并没有，肯德里克圣。”她扯了扯嘴角，露出无奈的浅笑，反问道，“现在……是不是无论我辩解什么都没用了呢？”  
她的反问很明显是废话，因为答案是肯定的。  
那日被炒作与酝酿整整一周的“战争”，精彩连篇高潮迭起，以至于最终报纸上的内容与最初的宣传已没有太多的联系。  
——原天龙人安娜斯塔西娅宫，利用此次大事件，趁机联合海贼、发动政变，所幸被及时识破未酿成大祸。  
——安娜斯塔西娅，全世界通缉的头号政治犯，赏金是零贝里，但是，若能取其人头，天龙人政府承诺许一世荣华富贵。没有错，取其人头者，将有机会填补天龙人位置中，她腾出来的那个空缺。  
这是八百年来唯一一次打破血缘、平民甚至罪犯亦可晋升为世界贵族的机会。整个世界沸腾了，无数猎手趋之若鹜。  
“该怎么说呢，艾斯，”资历较老的船员拍了拍自家二番队队长的肩膀，道，“这种感觉，有点儿像二十年前啊……”  
二十年前，那个男人，哥尔·D·罗杰在罗格镇公开处死前，说了那样的话，致使无数海贼极力争夺one piece，开启了大航海时代。  
如今安娜斯塔西娅的颈上人头成为新的目标，任何人——不仅是海贼，甚至平民、罪犯、官员、海军——都对此如蚁附膻。  
毕竟，人们只知道one piece是大宝藏，却不知其具体内容。而安娜斯塔西娅的性命，则不光能使自身晋升为世界贵族天龙人，而且子孙后代也能继承享福。这个世界中，“梦想”远没有“世俗”务实。  
“嘛……”艾斯闻言，有些尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，不知如何回答。  
那场风波过后，他遗传学上父亲的身份已经没有任何隐瞒的必要——话虽是这样说，可面对种种“卧槽你小子竟然瞒我们这么久”、“这不是很自豪的事嘛为什么不告诉我们”等说辞难免还是有些别扭。  
他呼出一口气，抬手压了压被海风吹得略有向上的帽檐，转头向甲板的另一侧望去。以他们的角度，只能看到一段脏兮兮的裙摆。  
那正是在这场风波中神搅局的罪魁祸首。  
老船员也顺着青年的目光望去，小声道：“那个家伙……没问题吧？”  
已经一天多了。独自窝在莫比迪克号甲板的角落，一言不发。连放在身边的食物也动都没动。  
艾斯低头摸了摸自己胸前的伤疤，寂寞了两秒，随后抬头，露出笑容肯定着：“她不会有事！”  
“欸？为什么这么自信？”  
“大概……直觉？”  
“……算了，我不该和你讨论这个问题。”


	2. 落差

第二章 落差 

安娜斯塔西娅缩在那个角落处，没有发声。准确来讲，当她恢复意识时，就已经在这艘巨轮之上了。在那场混乱的结尾，兴许是白胡子海贼团对她复活那二人还抱有几丝感激之情，便将大脑一片空白傻在原地的自己顺手捎了上来，不过……  
她攥紧拳头，指甲在掌心压出血痕。  
不过，这并没有什么用。  
当时，肯德里克圣拿出最权威的政令，道出了那个结果：她被除名了。宛如一道惊雷打到她的脑袋上，惊得她连反驳和辩解都忘记。她本以为最多不过是几句处分。所以说，就算没被就地处死，被带上这艘海贼船也有什么用呢？她的身份，已经不在了。  
一周前，“圣地”玛丽乔亚。  
那不过是一场再普通不过的天龙人例会。如今看来，似乎是安娜斯塔西娅人生的重要转折点。那日，她与往常一样，坐在自己的位置上，耳旁听着某些义愤填膺不得志的人在那里大吵大骂，手中则切着自己的甜点、喝着红茶，时不时应和两声，证明自己不光在吃。那天的主题似乎是“海军有病啊竟然惹这茬儿”、“五老星有病啊竟然同意了”、“白胡子也有病啊竟然要开战”以及“这三个同时犯病发生神马啦”……  
她咽下一口甜点，在银质叉子上留下些许口红，附和道：“嗯，是挺有病的。”  
任何政权的基础都是社会的稳定。——这点儿道理，纵使安娜斯塔西娅宫平时再事不关己高高挂起，她也知道。  
而这场预演的“战争”，无论其结果怎样，都会对现有的状态进行挑战。世界蛋糕一共就这么大，一旦其中一方势力有所变动，如狼似虎的各方都会争相分割；就如同她盘中的这块儿蛋糕，每切下一块儿就少一块儿，最终盘内可控的部分就会越来越少。  
不、连是否可控都是个问题。  
玛格诺丽娅宫坐在她的斜对面，拍着桌子慷慨激昂：“二十年前的哥尔·D·罗杰已经是个不成熟的意外了！现在好不容易再次平衡下来的局势绝不能再次遭到破坏！我们天龙人不能再犯这样的错误了！”  
好吧……二十年前……安娜斯塔西娅耸肩，那时她还没出生，鬼知道到底是个什么情况。可偏偏有人点了她的名字。肯德里克圣那个胖子明明坐在她直视不到的位置，却还是特意问了她：“你也是这样想的吧，安娜斯塔西娅宫？”  
她内心啧了一声，表面上却挂起端庄的浅笑，放下餐具坐正身子，偏头道：“是的，这样下去可不行。”  
“既然你也这么想了，”斜对面的玛格诺丽娅宫瞥了眼她，眯起双眼笑着说，“那就交给你了，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”  
“欸？”等等……这是个什么进展？  
“这种时候不应该是‘欸’，而是‘请教给我吧’！”她的话音刚落，偌大的会议室内便传出了低低的笑声。  
“是哟，每次都躲在别人身后，什么也不做，也该分担点儿什么了……”  
“能坐在这里，你还真当自己和那些天天吃喝杂耍的贵族一个档次？”  
“不过是这点儿小事，若是连这都干不好，就干脆退出这个会议好了！”  
“……”  
突如而来的冷嘲热讽让她不知该从哪条儿开始反驳。刚想开口，便感到自己放在双膝上的手被一人轻轻握住。那是……  
一直坐在她身边的伊曼纽尔圣。那个男人静静望着她，温柔的暗紫色双眸仿佛可以映出她的影子。他压低声音，温暖的大手在桌布下轻轻握住她的，道：“塔西娅，没事的，去试试吧。这不难。”  
她刚想飚出来火气就被自己的竹马浇灭了大半。  
“随你们了，”她咽下一口唾液，有些不情愿地抬高声音说道，“我去还不成吗？”  
——为了保证社会的稳定，阻止这场毫无意义的公开处刑。  
这就是最初的起始。安娜斯塔西娅记忆中，最初的起始。  
如今再去回忆那些过去就未放在心上的小事，浪费再多的时间也记不起其中被遗漏的细节。  
安娜斯塔西娅抱紧膝盖，缩在甲板的角落处。身后的船坞的外檐和身边的几只货箱恰好替她遮住了夕阳刺目的光和人们的视线。偶尔路过的船员指着她窃窃私语，倒也没有谁当面打扰她的沉闷。  
……幸好给她发呆的环境够安静。昨夜，这群没品位的海贼还嚷着什么开宴会，最后还算有那么几个识相的家伙说伤员这么多就先养好伤吧，这艘巨轮才在日落后消停下来。否则，她想她一定会跳出来把这群人的嘴全给缝上。  
无事即安静。  
低贱的家伙活该一辈子就这样闲散下去。  
她偏头，额前金色的发丝顺势垂下影响视线，可还是看到了摆在她脚边的……那碗冷掉的肉汤。那只瓷碗就放在她冰冷的脚踝边，不知已经过去了过久，汤面上凝起了薄薄的一层白色的固态动物脂肪。  
空空如也的胃一阵翻腾，女子猛地捂住嘴，压下了干呕的恶心感。已经……够了吧……捂住嘴的右掌慢慢上移，她用力抓扯自己的头发，扯到痛才成功流出那么两滴眼泪。  
她想念她的床……想念柔软的足有一公尺高的库劳德云床、想念火山岩烤西冷牛排配黑松露白蘑菇和薰衣草酱汁、想念整齐站在走廊两侧低眉顺目不敢发声的仆人向她小心行礼、想念打发时间时竞技场中手持盾牌拼死厮杀的奴隶们、想念……  
她想回去。她一刻也不想在这种地方多呆。这些污染她感官的贱民、这个污染她感官的地方都该判以死刑。  
为什么……事情会变成这样？为什么……她……  
然而，被剥夺身份的安娜斯塔西娅，已经连圣地都迈不进去了。  
她扯下好几根自己的头发，抹着那么仅仅两滴眼泪。想要发泄，初次拥有如此剧烈情感却不知如何是好。  
——就在此时。  
骤然响起的警报声仿佛可以刺穿耳膜。她那本就因为饥饿和极度愤懑疼得厉害的脑袋，更是被震得太阳穴都跳了跳。有船员喊了“有敌袭”，尔后整艘巨轮都嘈杂了起来。刺耳的警报声没有停下，反而被此起彼伏的叫喊声盖了下去。另一侧的甲板外，似乎还传来了什么人的大笑，说是趁着白胡子还在修整团灭它什么的……嗯。  
“我受够了……”安娜斯塔西娅冷笑出声，压低声音像是给自己打气，站起身正欲向热闹的声源处走去，只是……  
啪叽一声，她还没站直，久坐发麻双腿一软，就在这个角落处正面朝下摔了下去。双肘撑地，同双膝一样，蹭掉了大块的皮肤。露出肉的创面渗出细密的血珠。  
啊啊……这就是受伤吗？她咯咯笑了出来，原来这种感觉就是外伤的疼痛啊……还真是第一次感受到……  
“我说，先生，”扶着身边的箱子一瘸一拐地小心站了起来，女子用鞋跟狠狠跺了跺脚下的地板，自言自语道，“你弄疼我了，这可是死罪。看我处理完那些叽叽喳喳的贱民后不掀了你……”  
不、如果是木头的话，应该烧了它的。  
深呼吸，抬臂整理好被自己抓乱的头发，安娜斯塔西娅身后拖着满是污渍的裙摆，忍着双膝的擦伤，踩着不再光亮的高跟皮鞋向人群走去：  
——“让开，贱民，你们挡住我的视线了。”  
一如她的从前。  
莫比迪克号的斜前方，敌舰足有六艘。领头的船长似是这个结盟的头领，抽出腰间的弯刀，叫嚣着这正是击败白胡子的大好机会。事实上，他的判断也没有错。刚刚结束一场前所未有的恶战、伤员不计其数、正在前往补给岛屿的海贼团纵然是世界第一也有需要休息的时候。在不带来更大损伤的情况下，如何妥善——并且迅速——地处理好这件事着实有难度。  
马尔科感到心好累，可大海即是如此。  
正如伟大航路上的暴风雨从不为人所预测一般，这个世界的海洋喜怒无常，亦包括其上漂荡着的人群、骤然出世的事件、天降于斯的伤感。  
警报在第三十秒时戛然而止。  
对于趁人之危的威胁，正吃了[删除线]从某个微妙的角度来讲也可以被称为[/删除线]胜仗的船员们蠢蠢欲动，倒是有那么几分不理智的干仗架势。  
这位四皇的左右手抓了抓头顶的发丝，开始重新考虑要不要硬碰硬解决这个问题。  
就在这时，打断他思路的是一句怎么听都那么欠揍的女声：  
——“让开，贱民，你们挡住我的视线了。”  
马尔科感到自己的脑袋嗡的一下就变大了：这两天各种善后处理忙得晕头转向的他完全忘记了船上还有这么个货色存在啊啊啊！私藏现今这世上的头号政治犯，这要是传出去可不比与整个海军本部开战事小，不、或许会更麻烦也说不定。虽然从客观上来讲，这个女人确实是他们的救命恩人。  
所以说，姑娘你就不能继续安安静静老老实实地当自己不存在吗……  
发现她的不仅有心累的某团一番队队长，敌舰最前方那个高举着弯刀的船长也看到了走到甲板侧围栏前的女子。他身边的副手戳了戳他的肩膀，低言几句后，不约而同地露出了兴奋的笑容。他将弯刀收在腰间，话锋一转道：“竟然窝藏那个安……安娜斯……安什么来着？”  
“咳、安娜斯塔西娅，船长。”副手轻咳一下，提醒着自家船长。  
“对！竟然窝藏那个安娜斯塔西娅，不过是海上一方霸主，你们还真以为自己有多大能耐！”  
从结果上来看，在当时全部影像电话虫被切断的情况下，除了战场上幸存的人之外，没人知道最后发生了些什么——除去报纸上记载的尾声之后，没有人知道她令谁起死回生、更没有人知道在最后的短暂混战中，为何这位罪大恶极的政变者没被当场处死。  
伤势不重还能出来溜达围观的几位队长默默捂脸，话说当时那么乱到底是谁顺手把她捞过来的啊……当然于情于理是应该救她一把，但之后要看住她别到处乱跑啊喂！现在这形势发展是要把对面知道得太多了的家伙们杀人灭口吗！  
……这场面太血腥了，刚战完大家都坐下歇歇喝杯茶不成吗。  
安娜斯塔西娅眉角一挑，心情极差却仍挤出了一丝温柔的笑容。她双手撑着围栏上身前倾，向对面的叫嚣的船长发问：“是谁允许你直呼我的名字的？”  
言简意赅的发问，语气平静到有了少许的责难之意。这显然激怒了对面的领头船长，他挥手，抬高声音反讽道：“不过是全世界通缉的阶下囚而已，还装什么高高在上……喂，你在干什么？”  
可惜他那后半句的嘲讽之辞尚未出口，就顿在女子的动作中。她大概是想爬上围栏——可是身高不够。在众目睽睽之下，金发女子默默地撑了好几次身子努力抬腿也未能成功爬上面前的围栏；然后，在众人充满黑线的视线中，她抱起自己的裙摆，后退两步，凭借自己卓越的弹跳力终于稳稳落在半臂宽的围栏之上。  
嗯，掌控力不错、方向感不错、平衡力也不错，不然搞不好真的会向前一头扎进海里。  
落毕，放下裙摆，她眨眼望向对面的船长，道：“啊，你继续，我只是觉得自己刚才的位置不够‘高高在上’罢了……”  
“……”  
“嗯，这样看这个世界果然心里舒服多了。”她环（俯）顾（视）四周，最终视线落到斜后方一位身材巨大的白胡子海贼团的船员身上，“你怎么能比现在的我还高呢？快找个椅子坐下，谢谢配合。”  
……  
不在诡异的气氛中爆发，就在诡异的气氛中灭亡。  
“够了！我怎么不知道天龙人还会说相声？”静了那么几秒后，敌方船长终于爆发了。  
安娜斯塔西娅回眸，目光再次落到他的身上，一本正经地回答道：“其实我挺喜欢戏剧呢……”  
这完全答非所问两码事啊姑娘！可众人内心的这句槽还没吐完，明显的子弹上膛声音便急促地敲打了大部分人的耳膜。  
敌方船长的副手，迅速地掏出了枪杆，深黑的枪口直直对准了站在高处的女子。这个距离，她绝对在它的射程范围之内。副手有些得意道：“习惯用枪指别人的你，一定是第一次被别人用枪指吧。”  
安娜斯塔西娅微微皱眉，没有答话。枪口中渗出的寒气，仿佛隔着空气可以感受到。  
似是不再想在口舌上进行无谓的纠缠，对面的船长嘁了一声，亮牌道：“事到如今客套话也不多讲了，我来替你们处理一下这家伙，没意见吧，白胡子！”  
马尔科揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，也觉得这场闹剧是时候结束了，免得拖太久打扰到老爹，便上前一步，正欲开口——  
“第一，你们从来都没讲过客套话；第二，你们刚开始不是喊着要团灭他们吗怎么目标变成我了；第三，‘这家伙’是在说谁啊！我真该建议你们滚去海底十万公尺把头埋进海王类的嘴巴里，清醒一下你们那愚蠢的脑袋！贱民！”站在围栏上的女子，双手叉腰，说（骂）得振振有词。  
——算了。已经迈出一步的不死鸟默默收回了自己的腿，深感当事人作死自己也拦不住，先静观其变吧。  
冷静下来再细想，若这个女人想要篡权的愿望是真实的，那复活白胡子和火拳一事也不过是她计划中的一环，而海贼们也都将成为她手中的棋子。退一步说，无论安娜斯塔西娅的这出政变是真是假——即便正如她所表现出的那样，是被陷害的——那被利用也是他们白胡子海贼团和那场战争。是故，连是否有“恩”都要打上一个引号。而该以怎样的态度对待这名暂居莫比迪克号的世界头号政治犯，也是个极大的问题。  
他看向已经准备冲上去帮忙自家兄弟，出声制止道：“艾斯，暂时先别动。”  
青年闻声，愣了一下，随后倒是在原地站得挺直，只是双眼紧盯着对峙之人的动作。  
对方船长冷笑一声，一副慈悲的样子告诉了她缘由：“情况变了，你首级的价值远比白胡子的要高得多。”  
“啊啦，”安娜斯塔西娅听后开心地双手捧起脸，自我陶醉道，“我果然是无价的吗？”  
——我果然是无价的吗无价的吗价的吗的吗吗……  
女子的尾音仿佛带了回声，在这片空旷的海域上转了那么几圈。白色的海鸥在诸船的船尾盘旋着，宛若绕“桅”的余音。  
“够了！没必要跟这种女人浪费口舌！开枪吧！” 对面的船长恼羞成怒，大手一辉，命令着身旁的副手。  
举枪的男子似是犹豫着瞄准的方向——崩掉脑袋的话，若是难以辨认尸体，是否会造成不必要的麻烦——将枪支的准星从女子的脑袋下移到了她的胸口。反正，以白胡子海贼团那护短的惯性来讲，她看起来也并不受他们的保护。  
注意到枪口位置的变化，安娜斯塔西娅声调丰富地“哦”了一声，偏头发问：“你们知道我在想什么吗？”  
“你想什么关大爷我屁事？！”像是铁了心要让她这张嘴永久闭上，船长一把抢过身边副手手中的枪，直指她的脑袋……  
——砰！  
毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
较为安静的环境下，猛地一听这未装消音器又丝毫不加以修饰的枪声，任谁的耳朵也会被震得暂时性耳鸣。更何况事件的结果颇具戏谑。离她较近的几位热心的船员早就扑到了她的位置，稍远一点的艾斯之流也冲了两步又余，却又生生停下。因为那颗子弹根本就没有打到莫比迪克号的方向。  
头颅中弹、裂成几半，血糊糊的脑浆流了一甲板的是敌舰的副船长。  
安娜斯塔西娅站在船长的面前，不过二三十公分的距离，仰着头对脸色惨白的船长道：“我呢，从刚刚站在那里时就开始想了：这个距离，我能不能跳过来。虽然从未做过这种事的，但我想我应该没问题。果然，我是天才，对吧？”  
她的一只手，紧紧握着船长拿枪的手腕，将它强行扳到他副手的方向，想必这就是刚刚那一枪的缘由。  
动态视力稍好一点的人，都能把几秒前女子的动作看清。她这类似瞬移的动作简直简单粗暴到连莫比迪克号上的实习船员都捂脸。不是什么“剃”、不是什么“月步”、更不可能是什么其他的什么压缩肌肉加速血液循环的原理。——话说，天龙人本来也就不可能会这种东西吧？她的方式，仅仅是单纯地运用力量。运用力量从莫比迪克号跳到相距近三十公尺远的另外一艘船上。只是用力过猛初速度略快而让人产生了瞬移的错觉罢了。  
无论怎样也是在那场战争（或者被称为动乱）最后，单凭一只脚就能压制住以力量闻名的海军上尉的家伙。即便是位身材苗条的女性，见识过那样对抗的白胡子海贼团船员们轻易就接受了这样的设定。  
但这不代表其他人能接受。  
敌舰的船长试图活动被女子紧握的手腕，可无论怎样用力也移动不了分毫。  
安娜斯塔西娅眉眼弯弯，不顾他的动作，道：“怎么办，你的肢体弄脏我的手了，贱民。”  
“少开玩笑了……”对方咬牙，身材比她要高大许多的男人竟输在这种地方。一时间像是忘了自己四肢中其他三肢还都可以活动揍她似的，在握枪的手腕处较上了劲。  
“这样啊……”女子自说自话地叹了气，脸上摆出那么一丁点儿兔死狐悲的遗憾，小声道，“那就废掉这只手好了。”  
咔嚓。手骨被捏碎的声响异常明显。  
这被放大的轻微声音像是最后一根稻草，挑断了众人紧绷的神经。例如，受伤的船长才想起疼得大叫、他的船员们才想起举起刀为他们死去的副船长和受伤的船长报仇……  
好在安娜斯塔西娅的手够快，在这群暴徒接近她之前，她就一手扯过船长那已经变形的手中的那把枪，另一只手准确无误地抬臂掐上了船长的喉咙。她原本是想像电影中那样、很酷地抓着他的脖子把他提起来的，奈何身高不够也只得作罢。擒贼先擒王的道理，纵然她是再不食人间烟火的人，还是明白的。  
手中的人质是这群暴徒的船长，他们停下脚步，紧握着武器口中骂得却是越来越不堪入耳——  
装清高的淫荡女、狗娘养的、婊子、船妓、出来卖、鸡……以及种种不能直白写来的词语。总之无非就是以某个器官为中心，整个人为直径，画个低俗的圈。  
她没有露出怒火，只是抓着船长的手用力又松开，却硬生生地扯下了他脖子前面的一大块肉，鲜红的血液溅上她的袖子。跌落在甲板上的船长——或许现在已是被称为船长的肉块，颈前的伤口甚至可以看到颈椎。  
周围战舰上的船员开始往主船上爬，这种时候……大概可以根据他们口中所喊编出那么一本《船长的称呼集锦》来。  
“记好你们刚刚所骂的话，因为那就是你们的死因。”她随手扔掉手中的那块烂肉，握上另一只手中抢来的枪，扯出了一个略显僵硬的微笑，声音淹没在涌向她的愤怒中，“还有，都别乱动，我以前在靶场只打过静靶。”  
事实上，安娜斯塔西娅并没有她表现得那样镇静——礼节上的镇静。准确来讲，她十分紧张。娇生惯养了十七年的天龙人少女什么时候战斗过？不、她可是连打架都不可能经历过的公主。更别提要与这群她看着就觉得污染了眼睛的恶徒们拳脚相向。唯一上过的那几门仪式性的花拳绣腿的技艺，也想不起来分毫。即便是自幼时起就意识到自己力气比常人要大得多的少女、即便是平常也时不时会失手弄死几个奴隶的少女、即便是可以面不改色地不把贱民当人看的少女……在这种时候也连怎样出拳都忘了。  
但至少她的智商还在。尽管她射出的子弹没打中任何人，仅仅是让对手们躲避拖延了少许时间，可先前的局还是奏效了。  
就在某柄剑即将向她砍来时，明明头骨已然碎成几半的副船长传来一声诈尸的尖叫。吓得、或许也可以是激动得，正决心砍她的那人手一抖就扔了自己的剑。  
没有错，发出濒死尖叫的就是那位脑袋被子弹射碎的副船长。他的脸上布满了裂开的缝型伤疤，胸口大幅度喘息着，仿佛刚从那死前未来得及尖叫的一瞬回来。  
脑袋反应不过来的船员们立即围了上去嘘寒问暖，随即又发现了倒地的船长颈间的伤口……正拼命愈合着。认为引发奇迹的他们全然忘记了安娜斯塔西娅的存在。  
这不能怪这些可怜人，她想。  
除了那场动乱最后在场的人之外，没有其他人知道她的能力、这与身份脱钩的能力：天龙人身份不在，在她的能力仍在。  
望着那些因着“奇迹”而感动得哭出来海贼们，她平息下心跳，露出了嘲讽的笑容。这就是贱民的思维吗？明知不合理、却还是相信着。相信着真实、却无视它的未来。轻而易举地……竟是如此轻而易举地，深信着自身的幸运。  
她缓缓举起手枪，毫不犹豫地瞄准了停留着的静靶们、扣动了扳机。  
还沉浸在复活喜悦中的副船长，就这样眼睁睁地……看着同样喜悦着的自家船员们中枪、死在自己的怀中。平日里嬉笑的伙伴们、前一刻还在为自己的死亡感到悲伤和愤怒的伙伴们、又因为自己复活无比兴奋的伙伴们……弹道空腔中流出的粘稠血液浸湿了衣服的布料。  
——。  
连续不断的枪声中，最后一颗子弹，安娜斯塔西娅赐给了身后刚刚活过来的——身后去抓她的鞋跟的——船长。  
每一个倒地的家伙，没死的还在苟喘着最后的气息，而已经死了的那些，身上的伤口又开始愈合——以肉眼可见的速度，把亡命之徒们从地狱拉回至现实。  
她躲过一把向她扔过来的飞刀，将手中已经空膛的枪扔到了地上。握拳把指节捏出响声，回忆起了遥远的课业，向前迈出高跟鞋，望着本能后退似已不太想与她正面作战的对手们，温柔道：“我想起来了。”  
语气，就像考试时背了公式的孩童一般。  
“我想起来了，直拳是要沿着直线向前击打；勾拳是近距离时沿弧线揍人，转体时要注意重心；侧踢的时候，头肩、腰、膝、踝要在直线上；后旋踢一般要瞄准脑袋或者胸腔……”  
但是，这些以往也不过众多贵族课程中的不起眼小项，除了会摆摆花架子、秀秀力量外，几乎没有过什么实战经验。她一边没什么语气地念叨着这些概念，一边挥着拳头向前走去，最终停在一柄不知被谁扔在地上的弯刀旁：“击剑的要领是，头脑冷静、步法平稳、注意回归实战姿势……”  
安娜斯塔西娅捡起那柄地上的弯刀，笑着对颤颤发抖的船员们道：“那么，来陪我练习一下吧——实战。”  
她的鞋跟还踩着自己过长的裙摆，让人怀疑下一步她就会绊倒自己。  
复活的尸体们在甲板上站了起来，明明还切切实实活着、与生前毫无区别，却受到了三观受到严重冲击的同伴们的追打与恐慌。  
——那不是活人、那是怪物、那是僵尸。  
——别过来……  
——嘿伙计！你们怎么了？我还是我啊！  
——你不是死了吗！！！  
——不、不要靠近我们……  
……  
安娜斯塔西娅握着手中弯刀的刀柄，望着眼前的混乱，道：“怎么？你们先前不还是很开心地高呼正副船长的复活吗？”  
距她不远处的某位船员听到了她的问话，终于意识到了这些“活死人”的渊源。  
然后，他骂她：恶魔——！玩弄生死的恶魔！！！  
恶魔。据安娜斯塔西娅所知，是人类文明进入多神教或善恶二元时代后，才产生的概念。通常被理解为活动于人世间、与“善”对立的、强大的魔鬼。于是，在怒骂她的对手砍过来之时，她问了自己一个问题：她，天龙人，造物主的后裔，可以被说成是恶魔吗？  
“你才是恶魔，你全家都是。”她扬起下巴，十分平静地如此回应道，“我可是天龙人，物化的造物主。没错，我就是这个世界的神。”  
相传，耶和华从天上降临硫磺和火焰屠城于索多玛和蛾摩拉，因为他们有罪。那么，对天龙人如此不敬之罪，作为神明的她无论做点儿什么也无可厚非吧。  
终于给自己找到了某种牵强理由的女子，握紧双手，心安理得。  
夕阳继续偏西，泛起橘红的日光在海面的波澜间映出运动的多边形。海天间的一切事物外层仿佛都被镀上了橘红的薄膜。微暖的色调与正在发生的事实产生了极度的不和谐感。  
另一面的莫比迪克号上，身形高大的爱德华·纽盖特船长终于踏上船头热闹的甲板。  
“啊，老爹！您来啦！”  
“快来看$^@%$&#@$%……”  
“闭嘴笨蛋！这种时候应该说‘这种小事打扰到您真是抱歉’吧！”  
“……”  
白色的王者发出标志性的低沉笑声，打断了精神焕发的自家儿子们的七嘴八舌，锐利的双眸望向不远处的船只，道：“实力有余，可经验太少了啊……”  
敌舰甲板上的女子，面对袭来的某人，反射性地抱着脑袋蹲下身，让对方扑了个空。尔后，瞄准对方胸前的空隙，用力一拳击去，对方立即向后飞出十公尺有余。那力量足以击碎他的腔骨、让断裂的骨渣刺穿他的胸口。似是在人生初次的战斗中渐渐掌握了技巧，少女的拳脚越来越狠准稳，留下的创口也越来越小，以简化死亡过程与复活过程。  
当她夺过一把短刀，准确割破另一人的喉咙后，她的大腿被一人紧紧抱住。那是第四次活过来的船长。他哭号着，祈求她就放过他们，让他们死个痛快。  
再强壮坚毅的人，面对生死时总是脆弱的，更何况……  
安娜斯塔西娅冷笑出声，就在他的鼻涕和眼泪要抹上她的裙子上，抬脚踹飞了他。  
那位比她要高上两头的船长摔在甲板的围栏前，她向他走去，望着发抖的他质问道：“谁允许你死了？我要你活着你就得活着。我们世界贵族一向慈悲又善良，怎么会不满足贱民们的愿望呢？我的颈上人头不是你的目标吗？那就快活着实现它啊！”  
——“不是口口声声说要杀了我吗！难道你们就只有这点儿程度！？”  
她向他走去，音量逐渐增大，最后甚至尖叫了出来。毫无形象地……尖叫破了音。  
她明显是在泄愤。被称作“白胡子”的长者不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，对自家儿子们命令道：“去阻止她吧。”  
这已经……不是大海上你死我活的战斗了，而是单纯原始的……杀戮。自身的不满、自身的委屈、自身的愤懑、自身的抑郁、自身的质疑——当这些全部变成屠杀别人的理由时，连战斗本身都会变成不怎么光彩的事情。是故，当结果摆在面前时，初衷都不再重要。


	3. 不公平

第三章 不公平

当晚。是已经过了入睡的时分。星宿在夜空中不断闪烁着，海风卷起的浪涛声掺杂着远处的鲸鸣。  
一个身影找到了缩在莫比迪克号角落处的满身血污的少女。成年男子的身形与几乎卷成海螺的少女相比显得异样高大。他不得不倾下身，才能将这篮面包递到她身前。  
“多少……还是吃些东西比较好吧？”艾斯另一只手压了压险些被海风吹跑的帽子，建议道。  
然后，他听到了一声极浅的冷笑。  
抱着膝盖坐在地上，脑袋深深埋在双臂中的少女似是嘲笑他，冷笑出声，随即开口道：“离我远点儿。”  
她的语气十分强硬，只是与几乎要被海浪声掩盖的音量形成了强烈的反差。  
似是如此直白的反应在他的意料之内，男子仅是顿了一下，便再次开口劝道：“好歹也……”  
——“我让你别管我你没听到吗！”  
她打断了他的话。尽管音量明显大了许多，可总体上还是停留在“小声”的范围。  
安娜斯塔西娅终于把脑袋抬了起来，眸中映出船灯的光点，正瞪着他。然后好像是发现这个仰视的角度实在是令她尴尬，便扶着身旁的堆积的木箱一瘸一拐地艰难地站了起来。久坐不仅四肢僵硬酸痛，供血不足也使眼前阵阵发黑。  
得了这几秒的空隙，艾斯插空道：“看吧，已经两天没进食了吧？”  
“吵死了，少吃几顿又不会死……”安娜斯塔西娅揉着自己的太阳穴，试图减轻猛然站起的头晕。  
的确，大部分人两天不吃饭真不会致命，体力好者撑上一周在伟大航路上也不算什么奇迹。但……作为一个在大海上充分接受人人平等反歧视教育的[删除线]社会主义[/删除线]好青年，艾斯他真的不想歧视天龙人的，嗯，他是认真的。然而眼前的少女……哦他必须重申一遍他真的没有对天龙人种族歧视，但他真的怀疑她的血糖能否让她撑过今晚。于是，他试着找些合适的措辞来委婉地表达自己的想法，可寻了那么几秒，出口的却还是：“……呃，其实会死。”  
——死你[哔——]！  
他成功激怒她。  
“闭嘴！贱民！”安娜斯塔西娅踩着高跟鞋却仍努力垫高脚尖让自己看起来更高更有气势些，在宁静的夜晚小声怒斥道，“听好了，我和你非亲非故，至于‘不小心’救你那也是个意外！是！意！外！因为很重要所以要说两遍，那根本就不是我的本心！你在对谁胡乱报恩？！”  
“不……”  
“再能掀起波澜也不过是个小小的海贼而已，同情我？你有什么资格！”  
“我没……”  
“你还顶嘴！”  
“都说了你误会了。”他一共才说了两三句，就被莫名地炮轰一长串话。本就不是什么冷漠寡言性格的男子抱着就算顶嘴了又怎样的心态，略带冲动地坚持把自己的话说完整。  
他说，她误会了。  
可总有人的理解和常人不在一个频道上，她眨眼，鼻腔中哼出一声，鄙视道：“你的意思是说我有错？”  
不，你没有错，是他错了。他的错就是他不该管你。  
——本文男主默默腹诽，决定不去接她挑的刺。  
可他的沉默在她眼中明显有了其他的意味。  
“冷静，冷静……我觉得我的脾气一向挺好的，可是为什么现在这么火大呢？”只见她深深呼吸，大到肩膀都有了动作。随后，努力压抑着自己的音量，她抬眼望着他，“很好，这就是你吸引我的方式吗，男人？”  
“哈啊？”等等发生什么了？！  
“你很成功，我记住你了，你……”她伸出手指，在普通人看来很没礼貌地指着他的脸，“你……你叫什么来着？”  
“……”他已经完全不想说话了。  
“回答我，费尽心思勾引我的男人！这不就是你希望的吗？”  
“我没……”  
她挑眉打断他：“嗯？名字？”  
这回揉太阳穴的换作他，耸耸肩，心道反正自己的名字没什么可遮掩的地方，秉着关爱精神病患者的原则，报上了自己的全名：“波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”  
他说，他叫波特卡斯·D·艾斯。可安娜斯塔西娅记得，大家口中反复咒骂的二十年前那场“意外”的主角，名为哥尔·D·罗杰。  
“不是姓‘哥尔’吗？”她反问。  
似是没想到时至今日还会有对此抱有疑问的家伙——也由此可见，公开处刑那一日，这姑娘完全没听战国元帅那一大段讲故事似的描述——抱着某种异样的无奈，艾斯耸耸肩，只是单纯地重复道：“是波特卡斯。”  
这是他从母亲那里继承而来的、无比重要的姓氏。  
可出乎意料的是，少女并没有深究。只见她有些嫌弃地摆摆手，道：“算了算了，不要在意这些细节，你爱叫什么就叫什么吧。”  
潜台词明显是一句十分粗鲁的……关我屁事。安娜斯塔西娅从不会把自己的脑容量浪费在贱民身上。  
这让此时的他松了一口气。但若能预见未来的话，艾斯觉得他肯定不会松这口气。  
因为数年之后，当他们的儿子都会击剑之时，某日争吵中他忍无可忍对她道：“塔西娅，你就不能好好叫我的名字吗？”  
那个女人“哦”了一声，随后愣在原地，僵硬地问了句：“火拳？”  
“不是这个吧？”  
“好吧，那你叫什么来着，贱民？”她一脸理直气壮，让人想糊她一脸蔬菜沙拉。  
——不过，以上都是后话了。  
初识之时的今夜，艾斯的目的大概只有那么一个，那就是他不想看这个“手滑”救了自己一命的人饿死在自家船上。弟兄间常说他经常没有必要地太过有人性。海贼嘛、就算暴虐一些也不会有谁质疑什么，可他认为这并不足以构成理由。  
所谓的“自由”，不是刻意的放纵，而是不忘本心的随性。  
他轻咳一声，掂了掂手中那篮面包，问道：“真不吃？”  
安娜斯塔西娅气急、猛吸一口气却不知骂什么好。她发现眼前这个男人真的很有惹她生气的本事。在内心疯狂地念叨N遍“要冷静、要保持优雅”后，抬眸，硬是挤出了一句：“把你的人和你这贱民的食物拿远点儿。”  
她觉得自己的表现真是太完美了。要换做别人——例如那个玛格诺丽娅宫——早就命人把这小哥拉下去枪毙一百次了，哪儿会像她这么慷慨又善良。可对面的人显然听不懂她的话。不、应该说，对面的人完全找错了重点。  
“这样啊……”艾斯一副了然的样子，呼出一口气，“既然不想吃这个的话，那你想吃什么？”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”她只想安静地做一个世界贵族，离她远点儿好吗！！！  
就在她准备抬手扇他之时……  
咕噜——  
她的肚子，很不争气地叫了一声。然后，几乎整张脸都黑了下来的安娜斯塔西娅听到了身边男子的一声[删除线]没忍住的[/删除线]轻笑。  
“笑个鬼啊！谁允许你笑了！！”她努力压着快要吼出来的音量用已经吼出来的语气道，抬起右手，之前准备好的那一巴掌就结结实实地扇了过去。只不过抓了一手的火星。少女烫得小声怪叫，蹲下身捂着自己被烧得微微泛红的右手说话都带了哭腔：“疼……你是笨蛋吗！贱民……”  
“啊抱抱抱抱歉！”他把那篮面包放到地上，蹲下身查看她那算不上什么伤势的伤，“抱歉，我真的不是故意的。”  
这是真心话。她那可怕的怪力和速度远出乎他的预料，有那么一瞬，他甚至不能确定若是在战场上自己能否躲过她这一击。所以，局部自然化完全是先于思维的身体本能。至于她信不信……嗯，她看起来可不像相信的样子。  
“够了，我真是受够了……”安娜斯塔西娅吸了吸鼻子，把眼泪憋回去，带着鼻音哼出声，“好吧，现在是时候思考一下我想吃什么了。”  
“哈啊？”本以为又会喷一大长串，他有些反应不过来她的转换。  
“什么是‘哈啊’啊，贱民。虽然人生中第一次体验‘饿’的感受是不错，但我可不想挂在这种糟糕的地方。”她还泛着泪光的双眸瞪他，口中却是理所当然的口气，“扶我起来。”  
“欸？”  
“别‘欸’，把手伸出来啊。”她有些好笑地看着他的反应。  
星空下，蹲在莫比迪克号的角落处的二人略显狼狈。  
他冲她缓缓伸出了自己的右手。她把左手搭了上去，借力，踩着七寸的鞋跟站了起来。  
此时的她并没有多想，全当这是应有恩惠。但若能预见未来的话，安娜斯塔西娅觉得她绝不会轻易放过这个瞬间。  
因为，这大概是她在这没有尽头的命运中，第一次也是最后一次，单纯地不带有任何目的地去握他温暖的手。  
很多很多年后，当她紧紧去抓这双手时，触碰到的仿佛只是那层看不见也打不破的隔阂：连亲生儿子都可以毫不犹豫利用的女人，还有什么不能算计的呢？  
——不过，以上都是后话了。  
初识之时的今夜，安娜斯塔西娅的脑中盘算的全部都是刚刚的话题——她想吃什么。  
既然对方都这样问了，那她不好好刁难一下也说不过去，她想。慢炖伊比利亚黑猪颈肉配焦皮五花肉和无花果汁？传统烤带骨眼小牛排配藏红花烩饭和洋蓟泥？48小时蜂蜜浸渍烤羊排配烤芦笋和勃艮第红酒汁？……不不，这些都太普通了，根本算不上什么刁难。她应该点一例只存在于故事中的、从未尝过的东西。  
“我呢，小的时候，曾经听过这样的童话，”她觉得自己简直好心到不可理喻，竟然还亲自给人解释它的渊源，“皇后因为嫉妒公主的美貌，所以尽其所能陷害的故事。有一次，她把毒药放进了某个食物里成功把公主毒死了。那个呢……”  
——“好像是叫‘苹果’的样子。”  
她眨眼，盯着他等着看他出丑。  
结果，却换来他的大笑。  
笑……笑个鬼呀！大晚上这么大声小心被投诉扰民啊喂！  
苹果，拉丁学名Malus pumila，一种植物。属被子植物门双子叶植物纲蔷薇亚纲蔷薇目。果实多呈球形。通常为红色、有时也呈绿色或黄色，味甜。  
食堂，mess hall，人类活动场所。设于机关、学校、工厂等集体活动建筑物内，为供应其内部人员就餐的非盈利性单位。通常面积较大，设有桌椅。  
深夜，莫比迪克号食堂的电灯只开了一侧。昏黄的光线打出不规则的阴影。  
安娜斯塔西娅有些嫌弃地坐在木桌旁，指着桌上的某物问道：“这是？”  
“苹果。”坐在对面的男子眼角一抽，似乎已进入能少说就少说的状态，回答了她。  
“是吗……”她扶着下巴，一脸怀疑，“它是这么简单就能拿到东西？”  
“……不，其实它很普通。”  
“等等，我要如何判定你拿过来的是真的、而不是骗我？”  
艾斯：“……”这样做有什么意义吗！  
“不过原谅你吧，我一向宽宏大量，就不计较这些了。”她撩了一下自己金色的发丝，手指上的戒指的大块宝石折射出零星的碎光，她的手指带着这些碎光指向另一盘，问，“那这是什么？”  
“那是直立生菜……”男子忍住捂脸的冲动，但终是没忍住口中略带讽刺的吐槽，“这种平民食物入不了您的眼还真是对不起啊。”  
“不不！这个我还是知道的！”摇了摇自己的手指，像是发现什么新鲜事物一般，安娜斯塔西娅有些兴奋，“那个……紫叶天葵、三色甜菜什么的！”  
“……”这样的对话好累，艾斯努力保持着自己的形象，默默腹诽眼前这姑娘到底什么时候才能开吃然后好放自己走人。  
奈何安娜斯塔西娅看起来越来越精神，坐在那里一动也没动面前的盘子——哦，她这回倒是捏起叉子戳了戳另一个瓷盘中的东西，问道：“这个呢？这个是鱼排吧？还真是寒酸的摆盘呢……”  
他脑中突然浮现出一个极具恶趣味的想法：如果骗她一下，这位大小姐会不会轻信她从未接触过的事物？  
……不过，还是算了吧。有一句话怎么说的来着？宁愿施恩于精神病，也不要惹精神病。  
犹豫了一下，他张口，却怎么听都带了几分对她所作所为的嫌弃：“大半夜的，你就知足吧。”  
这里可是海贼船。也仅仅是海贼船而已。  
金发少女盯了他半晌，鼻腔哼出声，眨眨眼小声道：“但是……它都凉掉了啊……再怎么说这样就让我吃也太过分了吧……”  
半夜从食堂的大冰箱中拿出的饭菜不是凉的才怪吧！虽说他们白胡子海贼团对夜起吃夜宵这种事管得很宽松，但也没宽松到允许半夜擅自开煤气的程度。  
可这位难伺候的前·世界贵族显然不打算这样买账，她的口气虽软了些，但一副“老娘就是大爷”样地坐在那里，再接再厉道：“你不知道食材冷掉后口感会变得很糟糕吗？别说肉类了，就连饮料和甜品都有最佳的品尝温度哦……而且，我还在医学书上读到过，里面万一生出什么细菌……”  
“好了，够了……我输了还不成吗？”打断她的喋喋不休，又无视掉她接下来的那几句“魂淡你竟然打断我说话拉出去砍头五十次”，艾斯决定拯救一下自己这个糟糕的夜晚。  
请神容易送神难——更何况对方从某种意义上来讲还真是这个世界的神，嗯，虽然是过去式。但愿他能平安送走这尊大神。莫比迪克号不允许半夜使用煤气没关系，他……艾斯一脸无奈地伸出手，燃起火焰，从上稍稍加热了那块鱼排。  
啪啪啪。  
“好厉害！”对面的少女非常赞许地鼓掌，道，“你知道吗？我有个厨师，他在做料理的时候，也会用类似的灼烤方式，不过他是那喷火枪在肉上烤哦，还能烤出花纹，呐呐你可以吗？如果你可以的话，那我回去就把他辞退了聘你吧！”  
艾斯深深呼吸，反问她：“你到底吃还是不吃？”  
半夜三更，他做这些的目（好）的（心）可不是坐在这里听她满口这不着边际的胡话。若换作脾气暴躁一些的家伙，面对如此不懂事的大小姐，估计早就掀桌而去了。——更何况，波特卡斯先生虽觉得自己脾气不错，但也从不敢说自己是个多有耐心的家伙。是故，他有那么一点点儿恼火也是无可厚非的。然而，他这一点点儿恼火却难以表达。只得正色地问她：到底吃还是不吃？  
如果这幕被莫比迪克号的船员们看到，那群活宝一定会缩到角落低语“今天的二番发生了什么鬼！”、“艾斯队长他这是黑化了吗呜呜呜好可怕……”、“卧槽这不可能是艾斯！这一定是别人假扮的！我们的艾斯小天使怎么可能这么可怕！”……  
……  
不过，安娜斯塔西娅可不是什么会看别人脸色的主儿，当然，她更不会惧怕别人的态度。  
准确来讲，这位天龙人少女的脑中一旦已经形成了某个逻辑链，强烈的自我中心思维才不会在意周围发生了什么。只见她伸出食指，轻轻抚摸面前篮中的一颗苹果，指尖在弧面上划过。保养得极好的指甲间还残留着白日里染上的血迹，干在那里泛着黑色。  
她还带着浅笑，花了妆的脸意外地流露出几丝仿佛是她不该有的纯真。  
——“我的人生，尽是谎言啊……”  
不像话的感叹，在她低沉下来、仿若被酒水浸泡过的嗓音中，开始变得有了几分飘渺的合理性。  
安娜斯塔西娅的人生是不是谎言，艾斯不知道，但他知道的是眼前这出略带矫情的苦情说辞由她来说的话，其违和感就在于，还为时过早。他一语道破这其中的漏洞：“得了吧，如果这就叫‘人生’的话……那你的‘人生’也太短了。”  
虽不确定她的具体年龄，但看起来……她还很年轻没错。  
黑发男子就坐在她的对面，同样深黑的双眸就着昏黄的灯光映出她的身影。他看上去有几分懒散，散发出的微妙气场却又处在一种心不在焉的不耐烦。  
钨丝灯的灯泡发出嗞嗞的响声，尾音堙没在远处的海涛中。  
金发少女就坐在他的对面，望着他眸中映着的昏黄灯光和同样昏黄的自己身影。她伸手拿了一只苹果，指肚在它有着微微蜡质感的果皮上摩擦。  
——其实，她在小的时候，还听说过金苹果的故事：至高无上的权力、治世的智慧和冒险的勇气、最美丽的爱人，这三者抉择的结局与引发的战争。  
“我说小哥，我问你个问题吧？”她低头，打量着手中红彤彤的果实，没等他回答“是”或“否”，便读不懂空气地问道，“如果……我是说如果，如果被人陷害的话，要怎么办才好呢？”  
“哈啊？”艾斯对她的思维跳跃感到些许诧异，但到底本质上还是过于富有人性，纵然千万般不想说话，还是以自己的方式认真回答了她，“那种事……只要证明自己就好了吧。”  
无论是人证、物证还是凭借自身多年来的优秀品格，只要想办法证明就可以了。海贼间的“契约精神”，多半以情义告终。  
安娜斯塔西娅像是在思考他的建议，闭上双眼，把苹果放到鼻前深深呼吸，甜腻的气味沁人心脾，绞得肺部都有了不自然的疼痛。在这种时候，安神可不是什么好效果。  
“不公平。”良久，她给出了这样的评价，“如果我花费那么大力气，最终也只是回到了之前的位置而已，那对我这些多余的付出而言，就太不公平了。”  
当她再度睁开双眼时，不再迷茫、不再困惑、不再自怨、不再咒骂。眼中先前那只是停留于表面的自负一扫而空——嗯，只是换上了坚定而深刻到灵魂里的自负。  
她把苹果放到桌面上，扬起下巴，继续道：“你虽说的没错，但在毫无话语权的状况下，能不能证明自己根本没有用。只有把那些家伙狠狠踩在脚底下，我才能更胜一筹吧。”  
唯有这样，她才能心安理得地告诉自己，在这条路上浪费的精力没有白费。如此想来，这两日在她发呆怨骂白白浪费的时间中，铁定在舆论上被那不知名的敌人占了无尽的上风。安娜斯塔西娅觉得自己能在现在醒悟过来也不算晚，当然，这或许可得益于眼前这位先生那天真的处事。  
“勉强感谢一下你哦，贱民。”她开心地笑了出来，随后，腹部传来了饥饿的咕咕声。安娜斯塔西娅微微石化。  
艾斯面无表情，依旧散发着十分微妙的低气压，似乎对她的所言所行毫无兴趣，用着颇具压力的语气张口，问出了最初的那个问题：“你吃不吃？”  
从某种程度上，他深深感受到那句俗语的涵义：普天之下， 唯天龙人难养也。  
安娜斯塔西娅一辈子都忘不了这顿饭。没错，她一辈子都忘不了这顿糟糕至极的——只能称之为维持生命的必要补给的——夜宵。她一面不断地对自己催眠：Eat or Starve；另一面又里里外外从色香味地角度把每个盘子中的内容物吐槽了个遍。  
这种事，一生中总要有个第一次。尽管在日后她也吃过被这还差了好几倍的牢饭，但这初体验的印象实在深刻，以至于在数年之后她都清晰记得对面那个男人当时的表情：她嫌弃他的低俗，但显然对面的他也挺嫌弃她的娇气。甚至有那么几秒，她有了他在把她当戏看的错觉。  
咽下最后一口干涩的面包，面团噎在食道处的窒息感让她险些没保持住自己一丝不苟的坐姿。她故作优雅，右手端起那杯什么味道都没有的冷水，把那块吸水膨胀的面团强行咽了下去。随后，没有找到餐巾只得抽了一张餐桌一侧的纸巾，轻轻擦了擦嘴角后，十分符合礼节地浅笑着，口中的话语却与外表大相庭径：“我就原谅你们没有餐后甜点吧。”  
已经开始[删除线]日常[/删除线]犯困的艾斯被她这句话唤回了不少神智。  
没有为您准备餐后甜点还真是对不起啊——虽然，他想这么反驳一句，可这句话到了嘴边还是给吞下去了。他觉得这回她这尊大佛应该是满足了，那么……  
刷的一声——因为速度过快而带起了气流，眼前的少女冲他伸出了自己的右手。  
“对了，这可是你的错。”她突然如此指责。在她的右手手掌上，布满了红色的痕迹。而这样的痕迹艾斯再清楚不过：稍有常识的人都知道，这只是被火燎一下，连轻微烧伤都算不上的泛红而已。  
很明显，是刚刚她想扇他那一巴掌……嗯，然后抓了一手火星的杰作。心底莫名冒出那么几丝值得商榷的幸灾乐祸，但更多的，艾斯感到了渐强的头痛。  
“那个啊……”他说，“睡几觉就好了。”  
他说的可是大实话。然而，那时候的波特卡斯先生还不太在意，即便是大实话，也是不能瞎说的。比如说也许会引起连锁反应。  
古希腊米利都学派的泰勒斯道，万物都是水做的。因此，有些人脑子里的水就特别多，多到连脑积水的症状都没有，只能不停把它们哭出来。  
事后艾斯回忆了数次，怎么也不知道安娜斯塔西娅的眼泪是怎么在瞬间决堤的，总之……那是一个神奇的过程：前一秒还一脸嘲讽“你个贱民”的少女，下一秒便像受了天大的委屈似的，眼泪像下暴雨一般，噼里啪啦地流了出来——好吧，他知道他这个形容和比喻非常糟糕，意思一下就得了别挑错。  
那个结果就是：她哭了。  
虽没什么把耳膜震坏的撕心裂肺的尖锐噪音，可眼泪啪唧啪唧地流着一脸幽怨地沉默地盯着人，这可不是什么好受的事。  
她吸了吸鼻子，哽咽道：“可是……疼……”  
艾斯：“……”  
“你看，不仅是手，还有这里……”再接再厉，金发少女抬起胳膊指着自己肘部的擦伤，“简直反人类……”  
艾斯：“……”反不反人类这件事先放到一边，就这么点儿伤还能疼得哭成这样也算有本事。  
而安娜斯塔西娅显然很有这种本事，她又抽出一张纸巾擦了擦脸上的泪水，深呼吸，向后一靠坐在那里理直气壮地命令道：“还愣着干什么，快去给我找医生啊！”  
“……”虽然很想奉劝一句那种程度的伤根本用不到找什么医生，可他犹豫了一下，还是把已经到嘴边的话语给咽了下去。他觉得，现在无论什么话，她都听不进去。  
艾斯已经记不得幼年自己第一次得知生父的身份时，当时的心境了。或者说，当某日自己还想兴奋地炫耀生父是谁的时候，猛然间入耳的却是对那个男人的谩骂与诅咒。那大概是一种仅会出现在自己身上的变化，从高空跌落也好、在地狱挣扎也罢，眼前少女对自我认知的一味强调让他似乎回忆起了那顷刻间的孤立无援：这世上能理解我的，只有我自己而已。除我以外，全都是伪善。  
然而，这并不能代表什么。  
这并不能成为无理取闹的理由。同理，他感激她那日在马林弗多的行径，但这不代表他必须无限制地容忍她那不合理的要求。他承认，曾作为天龙人的她和作为海贼的他们，对世界的认知有所不同，但他不认为安娜斯塔西娅的智商真的低到[删除线]像香波地群岛上那几个耀武扬威的天龙人一样[/删除线]不明事理。  
所以，推论就显而易见了。她在闹脾气。  
不妙的一点是，波特卡斯先生表示，打架他会，但如何处理闹脾气的家伙，他真的不会。多年前，若不是他遇到了路飞，也许直至现在也走不出安娜斯塔西娅如今的这个状态。  
——那并非什么文艺诗歌中的照进内心的阳光或是寒冬中的炭火，而是以一种毫不计较的方式，宽容地教会一个人该如何信任他人、如何相信这个世界。  
眼前的她和曾经的他，在某种意义上殊路同归。  
那么，现在的他，能否把自己曾受到过的恩惠，还给这个世界呢？曾有素不相识的人帮他走了出来，他是否也可以帮助素不相识的她走出来呢？这不是送人玫瑰或授人以渔的问题，准确来讲，倒不如说是一种对于这个社会极其单纯温暖的臆想。但至少，比起那些愚蠢的伪善，他这是发自真心的希冀与付之于实际的行动。  
于是，他打起精神、努力压下心中的负面情绪，问她：“很疼么？”  
安娜斯塔西娅显然没想到他会问这个问题，漂亮的眉毛高高挑起，话语中带着几分怒火道：“当然了！我这么完美的身体怎么能被伤到……”  
“那，我帮你处理一下吧。”他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，提议。  
“哈啊？就你？”还蒙着一层泪水的双眸上上下下地打量着他，无不透露出一种扭曲的轻蔑神色，她的伶牙俐齿炮轰起来，“请不到玛丽乔亚的御医就算了，再差我也要这片大海上最棒的医生，你凭什……欸你干什么！喂！贱民你这是死罪！！！”  
他走过去一把将她扛到肩上，明明气势如此高涨、身着厚重衣服又穿戴繁复首饰，可少女的体重却还是轻到远小于预期。  
“如果你想把人喊来看你现在的样子，嚷出声也没关系。”他的这句话，成功让不安分的少女安分了下来。  
嗯，如果忽略不计她嘴里依旧低声斥责着“早晚要把你拉出去枪毙一百次”什么的话。  
今夜，镰刀般极锋利的月牙仿佛可以撕裂整个苍穹，可闪烁的星宿却吸取了月亮大半的光芒，润湿了腾起的湿气。而这片海域上唯二的人造光源，除去莫比迪克号这只巨舰上的航行信号灯，大概就属其二番队队长的卧室。  
艾斯突然间有些庆幸现在是在海上而非岛上，不然凭借陆地昆虫的趋光性，保不准这姑娘又要因为贴在窗户上的各种甲壳虫或是趴在墙上的蜈蚣大吵大闹。当然，最庆幸的是……队长是单间，带她进来不会吵醒睡得正熟的弟兄们。  
现在，安娜斯塔西娅正摆着脚坐在他的床上，摘下的各类首饰在他的床头柜上堆成一座小山，正捧着湿毛巾擦干身上沾上的血迹，一面又用余光瞥着翻出医药箱的他，一脸不信任地问着：“你真的可以？”  
——就你那点儿擦伤需要什么处理技巧啊喂！不过比起这个，你这一副比房间主人还像主人的样子就不能有一点违和感吗！！！  
心中一群草泥马飞奔而过，艾斯深呼吸咬牙忍住作为房间主人的尊严（并不），仅对她的话语做了回答：“你那种程度的伤，我们一般连处理都懒得处理……”  
只是语气和神情明显不像是在单纯回答这个问题。  
金发少女撩起一侧的碎发，敏感地察觉到他的情绪；到底也是在世界最高宫廷中长大的女人，事实证明她察言观色的能力不差，只是日常的那些读不懂空气的表现是她真的不想去读贱民们的空气。她眯了眯双眼，质问道：“你有什么不满吗？”  
“不，没有。”  
似是猜出他内心所想，她道：“这整个世界都是我们天龙人的财产，区区一间房间又算得了什么，这当然是我的。”  
“是是，是你的。”他在她面前单膝跪地，打开医药箱，附和道，“你想怎样就怎样吧。”  
“什么啊……你这敷衍的态度！不要以为我真不会把你拉出去枪毙！”  
他拧开酒精瓶，将酒精倒在棉花上，耸耸肩，无奈地说道：“那可真是抱歉，我是自然系果实能力者，还要麻烦你在子弹上缠上霸气。”  
话音刚落，他头顶便传来一声不屑的轻哼。  
安娜斯塔西娅嘁了一声，指尖卷着胸前的一缕发丝，嘟囔着：“霸气那种下三滥然并卵的东西，还真亏你们把它当个宝……”  
“有攻破的方法？”艾斯停下手中整理消毒棉的动作，察觉到她话中透露出的信息。  
她双手撑在床沿上，身子前倾，压低声音问他，每一个字都咬得无比清晰：“你想知道？”  
以现在的姿势，她比他的海拔要稍微高些，她俯视着他——正如她往常看待贱民的角度一般——湛蓝的双眸中映出他作为海贼竟然认真起来的面容。被她故意压低的声音远比平日里的尖酸刻薄要动听，宛若带着软木香的红酒，带着醉人的诱惑。  
他望着她这张哪怕除去首饰也抹不掉贵气的脸，沉默地点了点头。  
作为一名海贼，一名时常战斗在前线、如今又背负了堪忧的名号的海贼，尽管不是出于自身的战斗欲望，他也不会放过这个求学的机会。只是……  
像是早就料到会得到如此的回答，安娜斯塔西娅笑了出来。然后，抬起右脚，那只鲜艳的高跟鞋伸到他的脸前。整个动作像是已做过无数次般，看起来无比自然。  
她只说了一个字：“舔。”  
如果想要知道的话，就让她开心；如果她开心了的话，也许会赏赐你所期待的。  
眼前高跟鞋的抛光皮面早已在几日的剧变中失去了它该有的光彩，蒙上了细碎的灰尘和干掉的血浆。艾斯眼角一抽，看了看一脸玩味的她，面无表情地把手中浸满酒精的棉花按到了她伸过来那条腿膝盖的伤口上。  
少女尖叫一声，全身肌肉紧绷起颤抖着，抄起他的枕头紧紧攥在怀里像是转嫁疼痛一般，带着哭腔控诉道：“你弄疼我了，贱民！”  
“哦。”  
“等等！别、真疼！”  
“你别乱动……”  
“还不是你！欸、那里不行……”  
“别踹我。”  
“那你别碰我呀！”  
“……”  
作为今夜负责守夜的白胡子海贼团的船员，刚听到奇怪响声时，路人A表示他一开始是拒绝的。因为你不能发现奇怪响声，就马上去看看。他先要听一会儿，他又不想去了后发现那其实都是特技，那样会很囧、很雷，万一队长他真的在啪啪啪，他一定会出来骂他。他就决定先到门口偷偷听一下。后来，他经过了解知道这里面的声音真的很像啪啪啪，也没有加入任何特技。听了一会儿，他还叫另一个守夜的路人B一起来来来……  
然后，杯具就这么发生了。  
在各路作品中，偷听者被发现的方式都那么相似——嗯，在这里不得不提到一个“让偷听的人暴露自己的神器”，那就是，树枝！  
等等，大海上哪儿来得树枝啊！！！作者你用点儿心好吗！！！  
咳、那就改成一条干掉的海带好了（……）。总而言之，也不知道是路人A还是路人B，某人踩中了那条干掉的海带，发出无比清脆的咔嚓声。而根据剧情需要，这声明明小的不能再小的咔嚓声可以轻易被浪涛音遮住，却还是让房间内的[删除线]那对狗男女[/删除线]二人听得真切。  
二番队队长的房间一下子安静了下来。  
如果不是被艾斯按着腿，在他床上几乎要打滚的安娜斯塔西娅把脸埋在胸前抱着的他的枕头里，声音听起来闷闷的：“你们船上的人有半夜在你门外乱晃的习惯吗？”  
艾斯扶额：“……并没有。”  
门外传来路人A战战兢兢的声音：“那、那个……艾斯队长，我们听到这边有声音，所以过来看看……呃……没打扰到您吧？”  
路人A故意加重了那个“们”字，誓死要把路人B拉下水，换来了路人B狠狠地掐了他一下。  
已经猜到被误会了什么，就在艾斯一脸黑线地打算回复他们时，床上的少女突然发声。  
她说：“啊啦，惊扰到你们了吗？那个呢，你们队长说了，今晚他也会去忙帮守夜。”  
门外的路人B十分机智地对应道：“啊、知道了。那就不打扰了……”拖着路人A狂奔而去。  
屋内的波特卡斯先生表示他惊呆了，因为他竟然见识到了传说中的一秒变脸——若这个人是什么久经战场的风俗女人也就算了，可她是那个除了嘲讽就会哭的前天龙人啊魂淡！这已经不是崩人设的问题了，而是毁三观，从今以后她除了会嘲讽、会哭之外，又多了一项完全违和的“发嗲”技能吗？而且，最重要的那点是：他根本没有说过这句话啊！！！  
不对，门外那两个给他回来！你们是谁队里的？他房间里为什么会有女人你们就不怀疑一下吗！至少也给！他！怀！疑！一！下！啊！船上的女人一共没多少你们就听不出来她是陌生人吗！！！为什么你们就这么淡定坦然地接受了深夜艾斯队长的房间有女人这件事！！！  
此时男主的内心是崩溃的。  
被他按着腿的女主笑了出来，抱着他的枕头在他的床上又要打滚。  
然后，他用力拽过她的另一只腿，用沾有药膏的棉签戳了她膝盖处的擦伤。  
却没有听到想象中的尖叫。  
她咬着他的枕头，仰躺在床上，把又涌出来的眼泪憋了回去，闷声道：“你是故意的吧……”  
“啊，是故意的。”他供认不讳。  
“可是真的很疼……”少女抽了抽鼻子，说着没什么意义的判断句。  
他叹气出声，深感如果哪一天自己疯了那一定是眼前少女的功劳：“只是普通的擦伤而已，哪有那么夸张……”  
可是回答他的却是一个问句。  
“你知道吗？”仰躺着的少女抬起胳膊伸出食指，问他，“你知道我上一次受伤是什么时候吗？”  
“这种事我怎么可能知道。”他继续用棉签给她上着药。她的肌肉时不时的紧绷和颤抖，却没再尖叫或乱动。  
安娜斯塔西娅告诉他：“我上一次受伤，还是十岁的时候……翻书划破了手指。”  
“然后？”  
“然后，我说自己再也不想见到那本书，下令把它列为禁书。”  
“还真是任性……”  
“嗯，因为它让我发现了一个可怕的事实。”  
他给她双膝的擦伤上完药，抬头问她：“什么事实？”  
“不告诉你，就算你给我舔脚我也不会告诉你……”  
“那我也不想知道好吗！”  
因为那个可怕的事实她至今也不太想面对。就是从那一刻开始的，年幼的安娜斯塔西娅发现，她体内流动的血液也是红色的——和贱民一样、甚至和畜生一样，世界贵族“天龙人”体内流淌着的血液并没有什么特别，至少也颜色上。  
这对当时的她冲击很大。  
“来吧，胳膊伸过来，我给你上药。”  
这个男人的声音把她从那糟糕的回忆中拉回来，她慢慢坐起身，却抱着他的枕头没有伸出手：“那个……我说啊，你就不能再温柔些嘛？”  
而此时对她冲击很大的事实就是——上药很疼，所以以后决不能轻易受伤。  
眼前男人也坐到床上，他的体重让她感到一侧的被褥明显下沉。坐在他身边的她差点随着重力向他倒去。  
他额前微卷的发丝在脸上打出阴影，深黑的双眸中映出披头散发的她。他把她的问题还给了她：“那你知道我上一次受伤是什么时候吗？”  
有那么一瞬，安娜斯塔西娅真的觉得自己要被眼前男人的双眸吸进去了。于是，原本要说的那句“管我什么事”到嘴边就变成了：“不是那场被你们和海军自诩为战争的动乱吗？”  
“不是，”他仰头，下巴、脖颈甚至喉结呈现完美的曲线，像是回忆什么趣事一般地说道，“是刚撤退进入安全海域后，我被兄弟们狠狠修理了一顿。”  
“你们还真够无聊的，这种事自损的事有什么意义？”安娜斯塔西娅撇撇嘴，“所以，你跟我说这件无聊的事又有什么意义？”  
“只是你那个问题让我突然想到了这件事罢了，”他说，“我想告诉你的只有两句话：在这片大海上，无论是受伤，或是丢掉性命，都是再正常不过的转瞬间的事情；人类的身体远比你想象的要坚强。”  
所以，也不必为一点儿擦伤而大惊小怪。  
安娜斯塔西娅闭上双眼，沉默了几秒，道：“你们这不过是为了给自己的麻木不仁找借口……而且，我和你们这些贱民可不一样，我可是……”  
“现在已经不是了吧。”像是知道她后面会说出什么词语一样，他打断她高傲的自夸，把她已被除名这个事实摆到她面前。  
她哼了一声，别过头去，口中没有理会他，却乖乖伸出了自己的右臂。  
——“你一定从未站在玛丽乔亚的顶端俯瞰过这个世界。”  
拿起酒精准备消毒的艾斯听到她忽然如此说着。  
于是，他答道：“是，我怎么可能去过那种圣地。”  
他拉过她的右手，发觉她手上的伤明明比肘部的擦伤要严重得多，却没见她哭着喊手疼。  
“但是你见过马林弗多处刑台上的风景。”她低头，目光越过自己的膝盖望向地板，轻声说，“整个海军本部的最强战力都站在脚底下的感觉怎么样？”  
“抱歉，那个时候我可没心情去感叹风景。”他口上敷衍她那微妙的话题，觉得她手指和手背过于细碎的伤口让他快失去耐心。但这也可以证明的是，安娜斯塔西娅的确是个只会花拳绣腿的初学者。凭着那股碎大石（大误）的怪力，毫无章法与技巧地出拳，最终的后果便是指骨外血肉淋漓。  
她嘟囔了句“那样的景色可不是一般人能看到的，你还真没有情趣”，他没理她。  
消毒、上药、考虑到是手还是进行了简单的包扎——当然，手肘的那片薄薄的擦伤还是暴露在空气中比较好。  
处理完右边，艾斯伸手，冲她道：“左手给我。”  
她扭头瞥了他一眼，乖乖地把左臂伸了过去，不情愿地小声说：“轻点儿，我疼……”  
“现在知道疼了？杀人的时候可没见你喊疼。”他眼睛都没有抬，拿起她的左手，给上面同样被指骨关节挫得血肉模糊的伤口消毒。  
因为疼痛，少女轻颤了一下，随即反驳道：“我没杀人，你哪只眼睛看到我杀人啦？”  
艾斯：“……”他两只眼睛都看到了好吗！而且不止他，当时围观的那么多人全都看到了。  
“小哥，你是不是记错了？”她猛地向他凑过去，床晃了晃，她的身子几乎要贴上他的。安娜斯塔西娅睁大漂亮的眼睛，正色道，“那些人明明是自杀。”  
艾斯回忆起白日里那场事件的结局。  
当白胡子下令阻止她这单方面的杀戮行为后，马尔科就令两位以力大出名的船员把她按在敌舰的甲板上，然而这并没有什么卵用——仅就阻止更多伤亡而言。因为那些数不清第几次活过来的人们早已发了疯，他们像见了鬼一样瞪着她和按着她的两位身材魁梧的船员，口齿不清地嚷着或是求饶或是咒诅的话……最后，不知是从谁开始的，泪涕横流地求着“就让我死吧”，然后举起弯刀自刎而死。自杀这种东西，也是有传染性的，而人类却又有着难以抗拒的从众心理，尤其是对于一群疯子而言。  
他们最后的确是自杀。可这与安娜斯塔西娅先前杀人的事实无关。  
他顿了一下，说道：“你在他们自杀前杀死了他们。”  
“你说什么？”她像是确认什么一般，呼出的气息直直打在他的下巴上，“人呢，只能死一次。既然他们的死因是自杀，那在之前怎么可能又死一次呢？”  
“……”是他输了。他大概忘了这姑娘睁眼说瞎话的本事。  
——稍微做个不太吉利的设想，他波特卡斯·D·艾斯在未来的某日逝世的时候，算不算死第二次呢？  
他向一侧稍稍拉开了和她的距离，手上把消毒棉按在她左手一处几近露骨的伤口上，不算巧妙地转移了话题：“如果还不会出拳发力的技巧的话，用手掌攻击比较不容易受伤。”  
“你看起来很擅长打架，”竟然没计较他这有些生硬的话题转移，她的话音因为消毒的疼痛有些发颤，却还是直直地坐在床边，稳住自己的姿态和语调，问他，“我从未在课堂上学过，你是怎么知道这些的？”  
“经验吧。”  
“欸……你没上过学吗？”  
“……”  
“真没上过啊！”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“等等先拯救一下我的三观，你在哪座岛长大的呀我一定要亲自弹劾它的教育问题，果然这个世界还需……”  
艾斯放下手中还带着血的纱布，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，打断了她：“我说啊，安……”  
他想让她把嘴闭上，可话却卡在了她名字的第一个音节上。所以说，人的名字太长了没什么好处……嗯，除了成为用死亡笔记都都杀不死的人外。  
他有些尴尬，轻咳了一下，问道：“那个……你叫什么来着？”  
“安娜斯塔西娅宫，全名是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅（Frollo Anastasia）。”她鲜少如此富有耐心，挂着看起来十分温柔纯洁的礼节性浅笑，道，“如果觉得日常叫着拗口的话，我允许你叫我‘塔西娅’。”  
“好吧，塔西娅，”他继续着手下的工作，“你能安静一会儿吗？”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”


	4. 你想得到吗

第四章 你想得到吗

半个小时后——嗯，她难得安静了整整半个小时，默默看着他处理完她左臂最后的一块伤口。  
有一种自己莫名转职的错觉，艾斯收好医药箱，对还在研究绷带缠法的她道：“最近最好少碰水，记得每天换……找我换药。”  
“……哦。”她把手伸到眼前反复打量，心不在焉地答道。  
“明天换完药之后，再换就再等两三天吧……喂，你在听吗？”  
“嗯，”她显然对他的嘱咐没太走心，缠着绷带的手指轻轻拉扯着另一只手上的，问，“你经常受伤吗？感觉手法很娴熟的样子……”  
他吐出一口气，把医药箱放好后，走近她，无奈地感叹道：“我可是海贼啊，大小姐。”  
后面“大小姐”这三个字明显讽刺的意味更多。可不知她是真没听出来还是假没听见，毫不在意地随口纠正：“至少也要叫我公主殿下吧。”然后，便轻轻打了个哈欠，上半身一下趴在他的床上，双脚蹬掉高跟皮鞋，寒暄道，“那……晚安……”  
艾斯：“……欸？”寒暄个鬼啊！  
然而已经整个人都趴到他床上的少女可没给他多少反应的时间。至于她这条看似无比繁杂的白裙究竟是怎么被她自己三下五除二就这么简单地脱掉的——他连看都没看清。等组织好语言时，安娜斯塔西娅已经把那条白裙凌乱地扔到床下，身着同色的衬裙坐在那里略带挑衅地看着他。  
“这是我的房间……”艾斯眼角抽了一下，组织好的语言停在一半进行不下去。  
从某种角度来讲，他需要克制才能保证自己的视线仅停留在她那张脸上。  
深夜，孤男寡女，封闭的空间。床下的地板上，艳色高跟鞋的一脚从团得乱糟糟又脏兮兮的白裙中探出。气氛变得暧昧起来——是一种类似红灯区肮脏的街角的感觉，暧昧得让人提不起半分雅兴。……只是，床上的那位少女本身的贵气与环境产生了强烈的违和感。  
“所以，你刚刚不是有对外面的船员说要去帮忙守夜嘛……”她伸出一根手指，把自己单方面的决定和前不久的造谣重复得理直气壮。  
白色的蕾丝衬裙也没比外面那件简单多少，深V的领口、蕾丝编制出的完整胸型、坐起来连内裤都遮不住的轻薄下摆。大概是平日穿衣脱衣真的被伺候惯了，安娜斯塔西娅本人倒是真的不在意。她挂着得逞的笑容，一脸“乖你该去守夜了”的样子。  
艾斯咬牙，声音不自觉压低，问她：“你到底知不知道自己是在海贼船上？”  
海贼是什么？是亡命之徒。海贼团是什么？是犯罪团伙。大海上的海贼船意味着什么？这一叶扁舟不过是一个移动的孤立无援的罪恶城堡。即便纪律严明如他们白胡子海贼团，也不能保证什么。年轻貌美的姑娘落进来会是什么下场？这种事随便哪个岛上的不满五岁的女童都知道。  
她仿佛意识到因他低沉下来的气氛，落下嘴角的笑容。眯起眼睛，望着他深邃的黑眸，答道：“我当然知道啊……自己身处什么地方，如果我没记错的话，名号是……白胡子，对吧？”  
“既然知道，就要有保护自己的自觉。”这姑娘要是落到别人的手上，他甚至不太敢想象那个后果。  
话已至此，以她的智商，他觉得没必要再在这种低级的安全教育课上纠结。艾斯闭眼，自叹为了保护自己的三观还是滚出去守夜吧，虽然这行为十分丧权辱国……  
安娜斯塔西娅歪头，看着他转身向房门走去。  
“我说，小哥，”她依旧眯着双眼，望着他的身影，说出了一句似乎经过思考的话，“你就这么想上我的床吗？”  
已然一只手握上门把手的艾斯在听到这句话后，脑袋中的某根神经终于啪的一下断掉了。  
“你躺着的是‘我’的床好吗！！！”他转身，压不住的火气开始冒烟，瞪向她。  
然而这看起来颇具海贼之恶意味的怒视，在她的身影映入他眼帘的下一刻，却变为了略带窘迫的视线转移。安娜斯塔西娅在他的床上滚了半圈，轻薄的蕾丝衬裙卷起，露出一直若隐若现的同款内裤。她趴在那里，少许地陷入床单的褶皱，小臂撑起、手背搭在下巴处，曲线从后颈至足弓一览无余。  
完全不受他的影响，她挑眉问：“你告诫我危险，你也是危险的家伙吗？如果是，那是作为海贼的危险、还是作为男人的危险？”  
明明一副什么都懂的样子，对身处的险境却仍表现出一副毫无疑义的运筹帷幄。艾斯突然对人性的复杂感到少许的茫然。退一步来讲，若试图用正常人的思维理解她的话，就像被宠坏的不知天高地厚的富家女，或许只有真正直面危险才能刷新她对这个世界的认知。  
因此，他直言不讳：“同时身兼那两种危险的家伙，这艘船上比比皆是。”  
如同今夜般深黑色的双眸中，映出了她反着暗光的金发。  
少女坐起，抱着双膝，交叠的双腿恰好挡住了那一角的风光。透露着不合时宜的从容，十分微妙又冷静地避开了他的重点：“那么，那之中包括你吗？”她如此问道。  
在某种程度上，他为替她担心的自己感到心累——这大概是他第一次为某位异性操碎了心，结果当事人却是这种态度……  
“其实，你要想侍寝——我也不介意，只是……”她把右手伸到眼前，也不知是欣赏自己的指甲还是打量上面的绷带，随后，渐渐变得有些锐利的目光落到他的身上，声音也尖锐了起来，嘲讽道，“你有这个胆子吗？”  
艾斯深深呼吸，可起不到应有的效果。他微微皱眉，努力忽视掉她这在两性上有那么几丝恶意的嘲讽，可显然，她不给他这个机会。  
长臂抱膝，深V的衬裙领口中沟壑加深，安娜斯塔西娅继续道：“我倒想知道哪个贱民有这个胆量。”  
弄脏她的身体——  
——！！！  
————。  
短暂的躁动很快就趋于了安静。  
他的速度很快，快到她还来不及反应，就被仰面推倒在床上。自己身子撞上床板的响声被被褥缓冲得几乎听不到，可她还是听见了。惊讶过后，她看到原本应该是天花板的视线被那个男人所占据：他有力的双臂撑在她脑袋两侧，小于一公尺的距离让她可以清晰数清他脸颊上的每一颗雀斑。  
露出典雅的微笑，她说：“你也不过如此而已吗……”  
艾斯承认，他是那种容易受挑衅脑袋一热握拳就上的人，然而前几秒他只是单纯地脑袋一热想故意吓唬一下这姑娘，让她——稍微——了解一下自己的现状。先前一瞬他在她脸上看到了惊讶，可那真的只有一瞬而已……等等这和说好的剧本不一样啊！没有惊恐、没有反抗、没有哭闹，沉着得像是计划之内的激将，可说出的感叹却露出几丝失望。  
——他也不过如此而已。  
在和谁比较？  
“你知道吗？我刚刚一直都在想……这里，”她冰凉的手掌抚摸上他胸前狰狞的伤疤，那个从后背一直贯穿至前胸伤口的横截面比她的手掌还要大，“如果在这里印上天龙人的烙印的话，一定很漂亮。”  
喜欢的书要写上自己的名字、新买的奴隶当然也要盖上印章。她蓝色双瞳闪闪发亮，压低声音，突然开心了起来。  
他那本就不怎么开心的心情突然间变得更糟了。  
“你啊……”他用着无奈的口气问出了一个显然不应该在这种体位下问的问题，“就真的一点危机意识都没有吗？”  
“我为什么要有？”她把这个问题反问了回去，抚摸着伤疤的右手一路向上，四指插入他耳侧微卷的黑发、轻轻捧着他的脸，四目相对，她说，“你敢吗，贱民？”  
自然又温柔，滑稽又可笑。  
他敢不敢这个话题暂且不提，原本只想吓唬她一下的他为什么一定要和这个姑娘睡？他有什么义务证明这种荒唐的勇气？  
叹了一口气，艾斯说：“你赢了，我去守夜。”  
在荒诞无耻一词上，她赢得彻底。他感到前不久自己对她的担心和怜悯或许是多余的。  
可就在他下床、开门、半个身子已经走出房外时，保持原姿势平躺在床上的安娜斯塔西娅突然发声：“那个……你的床也太硬了吧。”  
回应她的是关门声。  
兴许是近两日大起大落神经太过劳累的缘故，这一觉她睡得很沉……并且很长。再次醒来时，已经是第二天的正午。  
长久以来，被管理得十分严格的生活时钟一下子被打乱，少了管家的唠叨，安娜斯塔西娅竟然感到了意外的舒适——这大概就是所谓的“自由”，然而这种明确的毫无章法并不值得自豪。  
她挪动了一下因为床板太硬而感到酸痛的身子，慢慢坐了起来，薄被从她的肩膀处滑落……里面空无一物。衬裙到底还是衬裙，长得再像情趣内衣也不能真当睡衣用，况且……她其实不排斥裸睡。打了个哈欠，揉了揉因为睡太久而微肿的双眼，她偏头扫了眼被扔在床下的衣服：血污的外裙肯定是穿不了了，至于那套衬裙……勉强还可以当做内衣穿。俨然一副房间女主人的样子，她光着脚下地，在房间内的衣柜前停下，然后伸手打开了它。  
“……”安娜斯塔西娅没睡醒的脑袋又大了一圈，“怎么比伊曼纽尔圣还没情趣啊……”  
伊曼纽尔，她的那位竹马，或许是天龙人中最节俭的那一个。以至于她时常嘲笑他的用度，当然也包括他的衣柜。而这个房间的主人，显然比伊曼纽尔还要朴素得多。  
不过，若是提到这个人的话……  
——“伊曼纽尔圣，他……”  
满脑子回放着当日的情形，安娜斯塔西娅似乎找到了那么几丝的异样，她随手从衣柜中拿了一件衬衫，一面穿上身，一面思索道，“伊曼纽尔圣他那天为什么会特意鼓励我？”  
那日的会议上，以玛格诺丽娅宫为首的天龙人嘲讽排挤着她，并试图把这个麻烦的差事推到她身上，那时她若发火，凭安娜斯塔西娅宫的身份可以拒绝，然而正是因为她的这位竹马对她的安慰……  
伊曼纽尔坐在她的身边，暗紫色的双眸温柔如水，安慰着她：“塔西娅，没事的，去试试吧。这不难。”  
他的声音、他的这句话仿佛还在她的耳边回荡。  
安娜斯塔西娅系好身上衬衫的最后一颗扣子，把对于她的身材来讲宽大的袖子挽到肘部，转身环视这个没有梳妆台（……）也没有镜子的房间，皱着眉用手指整理着头发。  
她想，这其中一定有着什么微妙的联系。  
或许只是巧合，可如今从客观上来看，伊曼纽尔的劝阻着实推动她跌入了这个被陷害的圈套——尽管，从主观上，她不愿相信这种背叛。  
那又怎样？哪怕是尝试思索一下其他的可能性——例如，那日她就算发火，到底有没有可能彻底拒绝被卷入那场海军和白胡子冲突？例如，那日伊曼纽尔没有在桌下握住她的手，她会不会向其他人妥协？——也毫无用处。因为，显而易见的是，那场会议、乃至那场动乱，似乎都是一个提前布好的局，请君入瓮。而她，安娜斯塔西娅，就必须从马上落下。  
至于伊曼纽尔那个家伙，推波助澜是肯定的，然，到底是有意还是无意、阴谋之内还是阴谋之外、共犯还是又一派别，就不得而知了。她现在也无法武断定论。  
总而言之，她会查清楚。  
迈开长腿勾出被压在衣服下的高跟鞋，安娜斯塔西娅踩了上去。深深叹出一口气，感到未来的严峻。然后低头看了看自己这双大红色的高跟鞋和浅黄色的衬衫——她被自己丑哭了。这一定是因为自己和贱民呆久了所以智商被拉低导致想事情的时候无暇分身去看拿了哪件直接就穿上了结果丑得不忍直视即便只有她自己一个人知道这件蠢事这还会成为她人生的黑历史啊哈哈。  
默默地脱掉这件刚刚穿好的衬衫，她重新站到他的衣柜前，只不过这回不是光着脚而是穿着鞋，开始挑勉强组合在一起的衣服。奈何这个房间的主人在她看来实在是朴素过了头，最终也不过是衬衫的颜色由浅黄变为了纯白而已。  
“算了，我还是很喜欢白色的。”这样安慰着自己，她还是认了命。  
从床头柜上被她堆成小山的首饰中挑出了两枚戒指和一个手镯，她抓了抓毫无修饰的披肩发，第二次认了命。  
等到打理好自己这等不上台面的形象时，安娜斯塔西娅脑中已经有了大致的计划：首先，要了解在她浪费掉的这两天半的黄金时间内，她的“敌人”都获得了怎样的胜利——权力、舆论、地位、财富，他们的目的绝不仅仅是这些，因为若是这些物质上的小东西，他们不会下手如此狠绝。其次，必须调查清楚的是……为什么偏偏选定了她？要论地位，安娜斯塔西娅在天龙人中不算上等；要论能力，她甚至人畜无害到没人记得她会什么。那么，她与别人不同的那个“特殊性”到底是什么呢？  
——首先，从这个世界的现状开始吧。  
深深呼吸，为自己打气，打算推开门扉正面直视这片大海的安娜斯塔西娅，在门前的地上发现了一份早餐。说是“早餐”，其实也就是一块椭圆形的面包与一杯果汁。因为都没有温度，所以无法确定它们在这里呆了多久。  
这让她想到了她养的狗和奴隶。  
分份的食物按时投放到笼前：镀金的食盆，以及，玛丽乔亚营养师根据不同需要搭配的套餐。瞧瞧，她现在过得还不如她的狗和奴隶。明明提供的物质条件如此优渥，为何还总是有贱民长舌天龙人的残暴？  
默默地纠结了少许不能出师未捷身先（饿）死，她还是忍辱负重地蹲下身，在正午时分开始了她这顿过晚的早餐。  
啊嘞？！让她微妙地震惊的是……那杯冷果汁是苹果汁。  
“苹果、吗……？”出乎意料地，她的脑中浮现出了那个男人的脸。  
他是个好人。所以，等她重新回到原来的位置后，她一定会分他一杯羹……啊，这块世界蛋糕的一杯羹对他一个海贼而言过多了，四分之一杯还是可以的，比如说任命为七武海或者招安入海军上层……什么的听起来就不错。  
鼻尖有些发酸，十七岁的安娜斯塔西娅在心中悄悄做了一个决定：苹果之恩，涌泉相报。  
船在向北航行，房间直对东方。毒辣的阳光从上面直直地射下来，甲板上没有一丝的阴影可乘凉。这个时候一般不会有人闲得无事到光秃秃的甲板上走动灼伤，海贼们多半在阴凉处睡觉、活动室内打牌或是在食堂等待着下一顿的饕餮。  
幸好不会有人顶着如此强烈的紫外线从她这一带的甲板上走过，不然一定会围观到她这可耻的吃相。挤在门前那一丝阴影处的安娜斯塔西娅如此想着，一面加快了进食的速度，祈祷千万不要在这种时候……来……人……  
这世上总有那么几个不怕晒的。这其中就包括刚刚她想到的那个人。  
就着最后一口果汁、猛地把最后一口面包咽下去，那团面却又噎在食道让她难受得憋出了眼泪。她听到渐进的脚步声的主人对她说：“哟，塔西娅你醒了！咦？那个呃、衣服……算了，送你了……”  
是她的错觉吗错觉吗错觉吗为什么最后说得那么不情不愿！！！  
安娜斯塔西娅突然觉得特别委屈。先前鼻尖因为感动发酸、然后因为噎到逼出眼泪、铺垫到现在的泪珠终于流了出来。被看到蹲在这里吃这种东西就算了，结果那个人最后是什么语气……不就是一件衬衫吗她以后还他镶金镶钻的还不成么！  
艾斯也觉得自己特别委屈。快到午餐的时间了，他摸着自己的良心决定去看看这位[删除线]当祖宗供起来的[/删除线]大小姐的情况，结果看到一坨蹲在自己房门前的衬衫在吃面包。哦不，是穿着他的衬衫的大小姐蹲在他房门前的阴影处吃给她留的早餐。于是，已然脱口而出的寒暄也变成了那衣服送你了。最后，她又哭了。  
好在同样感到特别委屈的艾斯不会哭。  
他一脸黑线，斟酌了许久才问出了一句：“你怎么又哭了？”  
事实证明，波特卡斯·D·艾斯先生真的不会处理哭泣的人，因为弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅小姐哭得更凶了。  
“你给我过来！”带着哭腔，可出口的话语却依旧有着不客气的命令式。她的眼泪流了一脸，顺着下巴落入白色的衬衫布料，渲染出一朵朵不规则的圆形水迹。  
艾斯轻轻叹气，走到她面前，蹲下，与她面对面——因为身高的缘故，他还是比她高出一些。问道：“怎么了？”  
她吸了吸鼻子，抬起湛蓝的双眸，看到了他的脸。那终于是一副看起来比较真诚的表情，没有轻蔑或戏谑，没有惧怕或鄙夷。他就蹲在她的面前，双臂搭在膝盖上，稍高的角度带有几分类似兄长的关怀。  
“你……”少女开口，咬了一下下唇，人虽比他矮但气势忽然升高，坚定道，“你把肩膀借我一下，贱民。”  
“哈啊？肩膀长在我身上我怎么卸下来借你？”  
“……你情商的绝对值一定很高。”  
“绝对值？”  
“……”  
没关系，贱民智商低那不是他的错。安娜斯塔西娅安慰着自己，不要生气。然后用手背胡乱擦了擦脸上的泪水，微妙地避开了那个数理问题：“我的意思是，我好像终于找到你的用途了。”  
是的，在她的经历中，贱民们就像国家机器中的零件，有着各自的“用途”。  
还挂着泪痕，这位昔日的世界贵族身着不伦不类的男士衬衫，蹲在海贼船上，面对那个传说中的恶魔之子，伸出了食指：“听好了，贱民，你唯一的用处就是……在我想哭的时候，给我肩膀。”  
“我拒绝。”  
然而他的拒绝并没有什么用。  
金发少女一下扑到他的身上，速度之快不仅让他反应不能，更是把原本的蹲姿撞成了坐姿。她双臂搂上他的脖子，把脸埋在他的右肩处，眼泪稀里哗啦地流了出来。  
艾斯：“……”他都说了拒绝了，你就不能尊重一下他人意愿吗！  
答案当然是不能。  
不过好在安娜斯塔西娅哭得还算有节制，不然会被一拳抡过去也说不定。  
几分钟后，艾斯全身的肌肉从僵硬渐渐放松下来，她的头发把他的下巴和脸侧蹭得发痒。他问她：“哭完了？”  
她吸吸鼻子，小声回答：“哭完了。”  
仅隔着一层衬衫布料，皮肤轻轻摩擦，二人默默站起身。  
安娜斯塔西娅整理了一下衬衫那恰好遮住翘臀的下摆，擦干眼泪，偏头问他：“有报纸吗？这几天的。”  
艾斯愣了那么两秒后才反应过来她这跳跃过大的脑回路，点头道：“有，我带你去。”  
话出口，他突然想到，这姑娘的下一句会不会命令他给她拿过来。可意料之外的是，她把胳膊伸出这点儿阴影之外，试了试正午毒辣的阳光，然后目光在他脸上静静地停留了几秒，道：“虽然我不想被晒出一脸雀斑，但这种程度应该没问题吧……”  
“……”雀斑怪他咯。  
转身，他没理她那张嘴，向报刊室走去。这么大一艘船，这么多的船员估计是真的热爱午餐大于热爱这些枯燥无味的文字，不大的房间内除了堆在墙角当废纸用的旧报纸和过期杂志外空无一人。海上灰尘极少，可她还是产生了被扬起的灰尘呛到的错觉——尽管这里真的很干净。  
“是要这两天的报纸吗？”艾斯率先向一侧走去，那里的废（报）纸（纸）看起来还比较新。  
“包括你公开处刑那日。”安娜斯塔西娅微微皱眉，却没有犹豫，步入这间屋子、坐到房间中央的书桌旁，想到那场把她拉下水的会议，补充道，“不对……再往前推一个星期吧。”  
凡事都有铺垫，尤其是对于那些听风就是雨、非黑即白的愚民们来讲。她已洗干净的手指轻轻敲打着桌面，明明还带着泪光，冷静下来的神色却无比严肃认真。安娜斯塔西娅从不相信什么新闻自由，她深知即使不用天龙人的身份压迫，光是足量的金钱也能买通那些媒体——官媒也不过如此。任何人从媒体上看到的，仅仅是媒体想让你看到的东西——离真相最远的东西。可是，正因为是距真相最远的“现实”，她才可以从中探取蛛丝马迹。如果这是一局摆好的棋，由于人的逻辑是连贯的，那么她若能拽出其中的逻辑链，就能顺着它拉出更深的东西。  
一叠旧报纸，出现在她面前的桌子上。  
望着少女因为正经变得不那么开心的表情，艾斯选择了沉默。她还带着深深擦伤的纤细手指拿起报纸，随着阅读的深入，面色阴晴不定、却又微妙地推测不出喜怒，唯一暴露她心境的大概就属房间内四散开来的低气压。  
他知道报纸上都写了什么。头条以那日的公开处刑为分界线，前面的重点是他，后面的重点是她。大海上随性惯了的海贼不会在意世人的评价，可他能猜出，自负如她，表面上再平静，内心戏也多到无法用人间单位衡量。  
最终，放下手中最后一份报纸，安娜斯塔西娅叹气出声，湛蓝的双眸变得深沉，对他道：“我该向你道歉。”  
“欸？”她需要向他道歉的地方很多，一时间艾斯也不知她这是为何事道歉。  
可她的歉意却在他的认知之外。  
“那日出发之前，我其实一直都在吐槽你，”她说，“不光是海军，这么大的动荡连五老星都同意了，到底有多少人想让你死？你到底拉了多少仇恨？”  
“……”面对她的问题，他只得沉默。  
“但是，现在看来，我似乎比你更招人恨。”她的下一句四两拨千斤，嘲讽的中心落回了她自己的身上，“那么问题就来了，原因是什么？”  
“我的……”话音顿在这里，想是他死活也说不出那个称呼，只得换了一种委婉模糊的说法，“原因是那个男人。”  
他指的是哥尔·D·罗杰。关于二十年前的那场“意外”，安娜斯塔西娅多少都知道些——包括世人不知的内幕。如果说他的原因是他的血脉，那么她呢？世界的头号政治犯，赏金零贝里。取其人头者，可跻身世界贵族，填补她的空缺。不惜如此代价，让平民甚至罪犯都有机会晋升为天龙人，玷污传承了八百年的高贵血脉。她，原天龙人安娜斯塔西娅宫，弗罗洛家族的唯一后裔，到底有什么价值？  
余光瞟到一旁的八卦小报，那糟糕的排版、低廉的纸质和刺目的颜色一看就不是什么多严肃的东西。可它的矛头却独树一帜——指向了整个天龙人的团体：天龙人的秉性没多冰清玉洁，看看他们这次的内讧，与普通国家的内斗有什么区别？天龙人的血脉也不是多么神圣的东西，看看他们这次的赏罚，随意除名、随意奖赏，与普通职位有什么区别？  
换个角度想想，这可是对世界贵族天龙人的权威有着极大的损害。做出这个决定的幕后推手，脑子里装的是什么？  
太多的未知、太复杂的斗争、太匪夷所思的进展。此时光凭一个脑袋空想是得不出答案的。  
换个心情，扭曲出轻松的笑容，她拿起今早最新的那份报纸，指着角落处的一块新闻，对艾斯开玩笑道：“你们船长怎么想的，昨天非要阻止我，你看你看留下活口了吧！‘窝藏这世上的头号政治犯’，这罪名看你们怎么办……”  
她指的地方，赫然写着她在白胡子船上的消息。一定是她的那场杀戮留下了活口，才让这个消息传了出去。  
她的话音刚落，艾斯还没来得及回复，刺耳的警报声就打断了二人的对话。  
有敌袭。  
刺耳的警铃依旧持续了整整三十秒，在白胡子的船上，短短24小时之内听到两次这种噪音可不常见。几近发聩，让她感到了少许的眩晕感。  
手上还抓着那份报纸，铅字清晰地印着《“那个女人”惊现于莫比迪克号》。大概是因为她的名字太长、全名更长、加上前称号和现罪名就更更更长了，标题的位置根本装不下那么多字符，所以为了节约资源，“あの女（那个女人）”这三个字成为了她的代名词。  
……这也太随意了吧。  
而这个大新闻的内容，无非又把她批判了一番。大肆添油加醋，说她与白胡子谈笑风生，更坐实了之前的罪名：联合海贼发动政变。并在最后用极具煽动性的文字呼吁，她也好、白胡子也好，比西方记者跑得快多了，要赶快取其首级。三十秒前，她还在和他吐槽这则新闻。三十秒的警报声后，屋外便传来了隐约地叫骂与诅咒：“快交出那个女人！私藏政治犯对你们白胡子海贼团有什么好处？”  
对此，安娜斯塔西娅表示，too young、too simple、sometimes na?ve！哪艘新能源动力船她没上过？这几个叫嚣的人才是真·比西方记者跑得快吧！然而，作为一个天龙人，她今天有必要告诉他们一点人生的经验，这种嘴炮她早已身经百战、见得多了！  
露出轻蔑的浅笑，她拿着这份报纸，向门走去。  
却被艾斯叫住，他先她几秒按住了欲被拉开的门板，道：“其实……你不用出面也没事。”  
男人的气息从上方铺下来，她一手坚持握着门把手，挑眉瞪他。  
“嘛、那种程度的挑衅没人会在意，更何况打扰到午饭……会死得很惨也说不定。”他干笑着，给了勉强算是解释的解释。艾斯的担心不无道理，即便这位从某种角度来讲幼稚到极致的大小姐不会继续扩大矛盾，她也有十分的能力挑起无尽的麻烦。况且……那个叫嚣的声音，不过是昔日的手下败将，若是从前甚至不必理会。即使是现在，甲板上看热闹的绝对远大于要按着头打架的。  
门板外持续传来叫骂：“安娜斯塔西娅你这婊子给老子滚出来！”  
难得有人一口气叫对了她的名字，结果后面却带了脏话。安娜斯塔西娅嘴角一抽，随即又恢复了优雅的神情，抬头对他缓声说：“你看，他在叫我的名字。”  
她漂亮的双眸中，透露出虚情假意的温柔。然后手下用力，试图打开这扇门。然而被他按着的门板却移动不了分毫。敢这么跟她较劲儿的，这个男人大概是第一个也是最后一个。  
他语言不加修饰，直白地对她道：“塔西娅，宽宏大量的你会斤斤计较这类小事？”  
——啧、贱民。  
突如其来的高帽子让她无语凝噎了好一会儿，才发觉自己被他误会了。  
“你以为我要去干什么？打架？还是吵架？”少女开始散发出怒气。  
“欸？难道不是……？”  
“我、只是想要问他们问题罢了。”  
最后，留着这样一句话，她趁着他愣神之际，用力开门，走了出去。  
她说，她有问题要问那些人，那些满口脏字、还在不停辱骂她的人。  
——但是……这样做的意义何在？  
就在艾斯思考这个问题的短暂时刻，她便已经就空走出了房间。  
——有什么问题是一定要问那些人的？  
骚动在船的另一侧，正午的时间，这面的甲板上没多少闲人。这回，那位总是娇滴滴的金发少女没再抱怨这毒辣的阳光，[删除线]冒着被晒出雀斑的危险[/删除线]走了出去，沐浴在阳光下。  
金发反光、连同身上的白色衬衫，过高的亮度让人产生了整个人都变透明的错觉。  
他连忙跟了上去，仓促中，心中的疑惑脱口而出：“如果是关于大海的问题的话，问我不行吗？”  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯不是什么无名之辈，再不济也比在那边叫骂的人强。  
“你？”她没有停下自己的脚步，语气中带上了几丝嘲讽，“你不行。”  
“我哪里……”  
“野心不足。我要是给你个机会，让你杀了我的话，你也一定不会这么做吧——因为你对天龙人的地位不感兴趣。”  
“……”他无法反驳。  
“那么，我稍微换个问法吧，”她猛然停住脚步，转身，尖锐的视线落在他身上，压低声音道，“你想得到吗，One Piece？”  
相距不到三公尺的距离，他也停下。令人不适的目光落到自己身上，艾斯微微皱眉，而在听到她最后的问话后，皱得更深。  
安娜斯塔西娅故意压低的声音有着异样的魅惑，可她说出的话语却总是那么不尽人意。只听她继续补充道：“我指的，当然是你的生父，哥尔·D·罗杰在二十年前罗格镇处刑台上死前说出的那个‘One Piece’，你感兴趣吗？有野心吗？”  
比起刻薄的遣词造句，她略带戏谑的表情竟认真过了头。  
她是认真的。从她的脸上可以读出，关于One Piece的事，她知道的也一定比常人要多得多。——这样的认知让他有些反感。  
犹记儿时，他、路飞和萨博，兄弟三人假想过一同出海，而愿望自然也是到达伟大航路的尽头。那是十分珍贵的、无可替代的、记忆深处的秘宝。童年时的梦想被这位年纪轻轻的大小姐用如此不加尊重的语气解读着，任谁都提不起好感。  
或许对天龙人而言是稍加严谨的玩物，但对于这个世界上更多的人来讲，不是。  
他依旧皱眉，回答她：“塔西娅，那不是野心。”  
“哈啊？财富、名声和力量，以及这世上的一切——这不是野心是什么？”她不甘示弱地反问，“既然目标不是这个的话，那你现在又是为了什么漂在海上？”  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯如今是为了什么站在这里的？  
沉默数秒，他舒展眉头，道：“为了让老爹称王。”  
没有错，这才是他的答案。  
可安娜斯塔西娅却在听后眨眼，花费了几秒才理解这个出乎她意料的前因后果，不明所以地点头、耸肩，出于某种无意义的礼节接了话：“好吧，那就这样。”  
然后，少女转身，不想再在这个问题上纠缠。  
他这大概算是赢了一局，然而她的漠视却让胜利变得没有价值。


	5. 预祝

不远处的叫骂声扔在继续——“听见没有！安娜斯塔西娅你这婊子快出来受死！”  
“谁允许你直呼我的名字了！！！”没有犹豫，她大声呵斥了回去，大步流星绕过船尾，直面事发地，干净利落不带脏字地骂了回去，“你全家灵车漂移吗？”  
他站在原地，没有跟上去。难得正经思考了她刚刚的问题，他自己的回答让她的拳头打在了棉花上只得作罢转身，那么她问他这个问题时，原本的算盘是什么？如果他回答自己确实对One Piece抱有野心，那她的下一步将会说出什么天大的秘密？毕竟事关这个时代大海上最大的秘宝，想要忽视都不行。倘若波特卡斯·D·艾斯对One Piece仍抱有野心，想要去争夺这个时代“海贼王”的位置的话……  
用力摇了摇头，他在脑中把哥尔·D·罗杰的名字划了叉。  
已经继承了这样的血脉，他并不想再在名号上和那个男人扯上关系。现在的他已不需要用这种方式证明什么。  
微微叹了一口气，随风飘来的对骂声从他左耳朵进右耳朵出，他抬脚绕过船尾一探究竟。  
那位金发少女穿着过于宽大的白色衬衫，双肘撑在甲板的围栏上，笑着与敌人互打嘴炮中。完全没有在海贼团中保护自己的自觉性，衬衫的下摆几乎遮挡不住翘起的风光。  
……她正后方的那几个海贼明显看到了什么，神色飞舞地“指点江山”。  
他轻咳一声，刚打算过去以队长之名整顿风气，就被人叫住。  
“艾斯队长，来下注来下注！”  
——什么时候开的赌局啊！  
不过，吃喝嫖赌这四个字按在海贼身上好像……也没什么不对。挤在阴凉处看热闹的人窝中，传来了赌局的进展：“那女人下去打能不能赢？现在的赔率是1：15！”  
艾斯有些烦躁地抓了抓微卷的头发，向邀请他下注的人道：“我想她不会去打架的吧……”  
他的话音刚落，就听甲板那头的女声传来：“不过我答应他不是来吵架打架的，所以你就先闭嘴吧！”  
“你这婊子都用老子灵堂k歌、坟头蹦迪、墓碑滑雪、棺木冲浪了，你他妈现在让老子闭嘴！？”  
“啊、你还落了一个最开始的你全家灵车漂移……”  
“艹！！！”  
比起突然get到了许多不带脏字的骂人方式外……艾斯转头问主持赌局的庄家：“刚刚下的注还算数吗？算的话我把我的钱都压上。”  
大家赌的都是输赢，只有艾斯一人说了她不会下去打。试想某个小众赌局，赢家只有一人，连庄家都惊呆了的状况……那一定是有黑幕。来，一起读，hei黑mu幕。  
白胡子海贼团·某临时开局·甲板阴凉处的闲散赌场……疯魔了——  
“内幕！艾斯队长绝对是内幕！！！”  
“没错，刚刚那个女人不还说什么‘我答应他’吗？为了坑我们的钱呵呵呵……”  
“艾斯队长原来你竟然是这种人……在赌博上作弊我再也不相信爱情了！”  
“我一直以为艾斯队长是我船的道德楷模……没想到！”  
“……”  
艾斯：“你们很闲吗？”  
然而这群造反有理的船员没人听他这个队长的话。  
原因要归咎于不远处那个还在偷看安娜斯塔西娅裙底的人突然加入到他们的战火之中，大叫道：“那个女人穿的衬衫好像是艾斯队长的！”  
……。  
静了那么几秒，然后话题就被转到了微妙的地方——  
“……连天龙人都敢泡。”  
“不愧是艾斯队长啊……”  
“真正的勇士，敢于去睡天龙人。”  
“艾斯队长我错了呜呜呜，你是电你是光你是唯一的神话！”  
“和天龙人啪啪啪是什么感觉？”  
“……”  
他揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，在一片起哄声中完全不想解释，绝对会越描越黑的。而且，以他对她的了解……  
围栏处传来一声怒斥：“你们吵死了！”  
他竟然能准确猜到她下一步的行事，老实说，这种感觉……挺糟糕的，并不开心。幸好她没听到这些人对她的调侃，不然会发生血案也说不定。  
安娜斯塔西娅怒斥完身后的嘈杂，继续把目光放到了对面那艘船上，双肘撑着围栏，手拿旧报纸，继续质问道：“所以，你还没有回答我，你要我人头的目的到底是什么？”  
“老子是来拿你命的！哪儿来这么多废话！”  
“你该不会真就单纯地想要报纸上所写的……天龙人的身份吧？有了那个身份后又要干什么呢？”  
“关你屁事！”  
“那我来替你说吧，你选择一下就好了：海军本部的保护、玛丽乔亚的‘国宝’、八百年前的秘密、还有……”她压低声音，言语中明显带有误导，“真的是那个‘One Piece’？”  
由浅及深，一个接着一个的词组从她浅色的双唇中道出，循循善诱，暗示性极强。然而诱导式询问的有效之处在于彼此都足够了解事实的本质及其后果。可惜的是，她高估了对方的水平。  
像是第一次听闻如此多的好处一般，领头的海贼——看起来像是船长——挥着手中的剑，冲她确认道：“你是说……这样也可以得到One Piece？！”  
无论是否抱有这样的祈愿，海上的行者总是对那个大秘宝高看一眼。安娜斯塔西娅眸底露出几丝厌恶，垂目玩起了自己手上缠着的绷带，抬高声音，漫不经心地说：“谁知道，说不定它正静静地躺在衣橱里呢……（注：One Piece，ワンピース为和制英语，原意即为连衣裙。）”  
她似乎激怒了那船索命人。可本人在面临渐进的危险中，却旁若无险。像是玩够了绷带的线头，无趣地转身、仰头，靠在围栏上，把自己的后背亮给了敌人。  
她感叹道：“一生的荣华富贵——我的性命的意义可不是这种低贱的经济保障啊。”  
虽然一直都知道贱民中绝大部分是没有脑子的跟风狗，但先前还担心有人背地里私传其他政治秘密的安娜斯塔西娅松了一口气。反过来讲，被当做枪使的贱民什么都不知道，那么背后推手的目的很可能就是不让他们知道的那部分。尽管算不上什么进展，但也在天平的一侧加重了砝码。  
“我的问题问完了，再见。”她起身，拿着报纸正欲离开。  
积压到临界值的愤怒被她的态度刺到爆发：“喂！老子可是来杀你的啊！”  
——！  
那是某种恶魔果实的攻击。  
在后背完全暴露于敌人视线范围内的后果就是，可以轻易被击穿心脏。  
究竟是什么果实、攻击力有多大……这类问题安娜斯塔西娅不清楚、也没有想要去了解的欲望。她没有回头也没有转身，因为——  
——火拳！  
足以灼伤她皮肤的炽热与她擦肩而过，卷起的气流吹起了她的发丝。  
艾斯觉得，这位大小姐在遭遇这种变故之前，也一定是一个难以相处的家伙。鲜少自吹自擂的波特卡斯先生这回也难得[删除线]十分客观地[/删除线]说，作为在场的唯一一个队长，他的反应是最快的。  
火焰与那攻击相冲，产生了小小的爆炸。似是没想到会触动白胡子海贼团的队长级人物，更何况还是那个火拳艾斯，一时间面面相觑。  
“你呀，”他无奈地向她迎面走去，吐槽道，“就没考虑过万一没人救你的情况吗？”  
“不，我做出这样的判断并不是基于‘你’这个个体或‘救我’的冲动；”她还缠着绑带的手指卷起了胸前的一缕头发，眯起与天空同色的蓝眸，道，“而是基于我正站在这条船上。”  
她说的没错。如果她被打中，甲板上蔓延出混着碎肉的鲜血的是莫比迪克号；如果她没被打中，那么受伤的将会是莫比迪克号的船舱。任谁都不会让这种情况发生。而比起以上理由更重要的是，无论好坏、无论立场、无论裨益，怎么能让两个外人之间的争斗发生在自家船上？  
安娜斯塔西娅远比她表现出的要聪明。现在唯一对她有能力处置她的只有白胡子海贼团，而显然，刚刚结束一场大战的海贼们没空理会她。  
“而且呢，”她的手指依旧卷着头发，轻声说，“我也……”  
她的话音未落，船体便传来一阵震动。海底地震吗？还是……海面隆起又下沉，层层波涛中，一只巨大的海王类冲了出来，而位置……恰好是敌舰的正下方。瞬时间，惨叫的船体被卷入漩涡，支离破碎。或许是离得较近的缘故，体型巨大的莫比迪克号也震了震，安娜斯塔西娅因为站不稳转身扶住了围栏，一手搭在额头上遮住阳光，目睹了这个“意外”的全程。  
事情发生得太过突然。数名队长和大波船员都顶着烈日从船舱中跑出来看个究竟。  
“啊啦，还真有啊……”海面依旧起伏着，金发少女笑道，“我真是天才。”  
已有多年出海经验的艾斯在这种程度的波浪下站得很轻松，似乎意识到了她的所作所为，连吐槽的力气都没了。  
可她却像是邀功般，自己抖出了过程：“因为在想大海那么深，底下也一定有死掉的怪物吧，所以就试了一下……嗯，一定是只剩下骨头了，浪费了这么长时间复活。”  
艾斯：“不、这么随意的作战计划根本行不通吧……”  
他要收回之前那句夸她聪明的心理活动，这姑娘完全就是靠运气活着啊喂！没热闹看了的众人纷纷表示，啊好饿，晒死了，去吃午饭吧。然而天公不作美，今日白胡子海贼团的午餐注定多灾多难。  
食堂传来一声尖叫——老！爹！救！命！队长救我！！！洗完去内脏切好就准备下锅的食材突然都活了啊啊啊啊见鬼！！！！  
艾斯瞥她：“你还有什么要解释的吗？”  
安娜斯塔西娅轻咳：“那个……大概范围没把握好吧。”  
虽然食材在下锅前发生了那么一点点小问题，但今日的午餐还是照常开饭了。  
然而艾斯先生的内心却仿佛有千万只草×马奔腾而过……不、是被千万只草×马踩了一圈，咆哮着：够了快放他走！他！要！吃！饭！  
理想是丰满的，现实总是骨感的。  
因为安娜斯塔西娅小姐如是说：“快带我去见你们的船长，现在、马上。”  
为什么一定要在午餐时间办事这个槽点先不吐，让这个不能用常理判断的奇葩人种去见老爹什么的……对不起他担心老爹的心脏。与其糟他老人家的心，不如糟年轻人的心（……）。于是，他没有多想就拒绝了。就在僵持之时，他看到马尔科从对面走来。也不知是路过还是过来看望脑子进水的前·天龙人少女。  
“怎么，这女人又闹什么幺蛾子了？”他懒散的目光落到安娜斯塔西娅身上的衬衫上、又望向艾斯，了然地打趣道，“哟，你们两个关系不错嘛……”  
——不错你[哔——]！看不出来他都快饿疯了吗！  
眉角一抽，发现这是个不错的机会。艾斯扬起招牌式的微笑，向马尔科招手，道：“哟马尔科！她说她想见老爹，交给你处理了，再见！”  
然后，毫不犹豫地转身，大步走向食堂，不带走一片云彩。  
马尔科：“……”  
安娜斯塔西娅的目光来来回回在他的背影和他的正面间游走，尔后用马尔科的原话对他说：“你们两个关系不错嘛……”  
马尔科：“……”  
她灿烂地笑着，四步走到他的面前，上身微倾，抬头对马尔科重复了她的要求，“带我去见你们的船长。”  
不是“我想见你们的船长”、不是“我要见你们的船长”，而是命令式的、仿佛已经知道结果的肯定句式，“带我去见你们的船长”。  
双手插兜，站在烈日下的马尔科感到了那么一丝不爽——这是肯定的；而与此同时摆在他面前的客观事实却是——这个女人在战场上复活了老爹和艾斯。利用与否，站在这里的前世界贵族安娜斯塔西娅宫目前看来与海贼集团利益一致“似乎”是毋庸置疑的。  
看起来十分平静的四皇左右手仍抱有怀疑的内心斟酌了一下，对她说：“你有什么问题的话，问我也可以。”  
“欸……”站直身子，向后退了一步，她对这样的答案显然不满意。安娜斯塔西娅出色的察觉到了隐约的敌意，却依旧挂着开心的笑容，道，“但是，你好像不是船长。”  
虽算不上倾国倾城，但也称得上美女一词。她的手指在胸前卷着一缕金色的头发，把本就成卷的发丝硬生生向相反的方向卷在食指上、放开，再反复。  
马尔科深深吸气，告诉她：“如果有必要，我会替你转达。”  
“你在顶撞谁啊，贱民！”前一秒还笑得“纯真”的女人在此时却瞬间变得阴暗。她的手指依旧卷着被蹂躏得不成样子的那缕秀发，两步，走到他的身边，肩膀几乎与他的手臂相触。压低声音，像耳语般说着，“私藏‘我’这样的政治犯，这个罪名你们真的承担得起吗？就算承担得起，现在的你们还能承受一次大战吗？”  
“你在威胁我？”马尔科皱眉，反问。  
“不，只是建议罢了。”  
“你说的有道理，现在还在担心新世界其他势力趁火打劫的我们的确没必要再自找麻烦。但，”他话锋一转，指出了她先前的逻辑漏洞，“艾斯那种笨蛋抛开在外，这世上不是每个人都有义务对你送出援手。我为什么就不会把你的人头交给世界政府？”  
除去在新世界排不上名的怪力和诡异的复活能力外，这个对战斗还无比生疏的女人早就在之前的失控中暴露了自己的全部本事。综合起来，连伟大航路前半段的上层都达不到。这对“不死鸟”马尔科来讲，扭断她的颈椎不过是轻而易取的事。在绝对的实力差面前，那些乱七八糟的说辞都是浮云——海贼间的胜负，往往就是这么简单粗暴。  
然而，像是对“贱民”的感受毫不在乎一般，安娜斯塔西娅对自己的性命似乎也不放在心上。她终于放过了那缕可怜的头发，绑着绷带的手指摸着下巴，问了一个问题：“‘四皇’……一定不好当吧？”  
——！  
只需一瞬，马尔科便意识到她后面全部的话。  
“毕竟……光是贱民就算了，偏偏还是贱民中的亡命之徒、社会渣滓，要在这群盲流中建立威信、爬上顶端，站到‘四皇’的顶点，这么多年以来依靠的是什么呢？”这种虚伪又甜美的微笑，却被贵族们叫做“少女的礼仪”。安娜斯塔西娅优雅地用肯定句说出了自己心中的那个正确答案，“不光是实力，还有仁义吧。”  
那么，明明是在马林弗多战场上挽救了白胡子海贼团的人，却死在了莫比迪克号上，四皇的位置、白胡子的声誉，还要吗？  
报纸上并没有刊载战场上发生的“细节”：没有刊载死与复活、没有刊载她的错愕。可是，在场的新世界的无数海贼们亲眼可见，他们的欢呼、他们的雀跃、他们为此落的泪，都是货真价实的。以人言可畏的八卦传播速率，传遍整个新世界也是早晚的事。到时候，别用心的人再结合她死于此的消息，掀起怎样的波澜……啊啊、反正也是她死之后的事情了，她就不去设想了。  
眯起的蓝眸，得意地瞥向他。  
马尔科想，那个身材肥胖的天龙人说的或许是真的。这个女人——联合海贼，发动政变。无论是身为罗杰之子的艾斯、以白胡子海贼团为首的新世界海贼，还是海军本部、七武海……都被她算计了。而如今沾沾自喜的海贼和悔恨交加的海军又是她的哪步棋？但是，他唯一想不通的就是……这个女人如今把自己放置在这个世界之敌的危险之地，到底是为了什么？  
别想太多，此时此刻，他输了一局才是正经。转身，这位一番队队长率先带路：“走吧，但是条件是……我必须在场。”  
“当然了！聊天时怎么能少了端茶倒水的男仆先生呢！”  
“……滚。”  
船长的房间离舰桥不远，马尔科带着安娜斯塔西娅向船头的方向走去。在正午的阳光下站了“太久”，她露出的皮肤已经微微泛红，少许的灼痛感让这位金贵的世界贵族不由得加快了脚步。高跟鞋敲地的声响鲜少出现在这艘船上，而如此密集的哐哐声击打着耳膜，很容易让他烦躁起来。  
好在，这段路不算长。  
当他叩门、推开，这句“老爹，那个女人说要见……”的最后一个“您”字还没有出口，背后受力，就被一把推离了门口。那个女人迫不及待地推开了他，冲进房间，像是终于躲开了什么毒辣的怪物一般，停在门内两步处，深深呼吸。  
马尔科表示，迟早他要找到理由把她扔下船。  
然而这艘巨轮的主人并不在意这类琐碎，“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特坐在屋中，任由身旁的医疗队做着常规检查，冲她道：“丫头，找老夫何事？”  
在这位白色王者的身形下，她的身影显得过于娇小。  
“讨口酒喝。”毫无敬畏，安娜斯塔西娅向这位大海上的长者走去，露出甜甜的微笑，“虽然这里一定没有我最喜欢的拉波尔多利夫雅文邑（Armagnac Laberdolive），但是，我早就听闻过，民间的自酿偶尔也值得一试。”  
形式上合乎规范，然内容上有些糟糕的开场白，却因为某个词汇戳中了老人家的心。  
——酒。  
只见白胡子身旁正在看仪器数值的护士长眉角一挑，刚想令人把老爹手边的那桶酒精物（……）拉远点儿，就被自家船长抢先一步，把酒缸拽到他身前。  
“库啦啦啦……”他大笑着，尔后将目光落到她的身上，些许的压迫感笼罩上来，问，“你成年了？”  
安娜斯塔西娅擅自把房间一侧的一把椅子拉到他对面不远处，坐下——明明身着薄薄一层衬衫却习惯性地理了理不存在的裙摆。她仰头望向无形释放出威慑的海上王者，一手放到胸前，反问道：“‘造物主’有年龄吗？”  
眼看自家船长又把见底的酒盅倒满，护士长终于啪的一声捏断了手中正在记录的圆珠笔，忍无可忍地指向安娜斯塔西娅喊道：“你这女人适可而止！好不容易说服老爹一天只喝一盅的，别在这儿添乱！”  
安娜斯塔西娅想，这个家伙是因为自己失职而生气呢？还是在针对她？如果是前者，在自身医护能力的欠缺的情况下能说出这种话，就和后者没有区别了吧……不、重点其实是在，谁给她的胆子让她用这种态度向她说话？她可以像平视那样把迎面而来的恶意视作空气，但前提条件是心情没有被烈日和马尔科弄差——好吧，前提条件是，在她心情好的情况下。  
于是，她望着那些医疗仪器，淡淡从侧面提醒她不过七十二小时之内发生的事：“我不认为我的‘复活’存在什么问题。”  
“什么啊你这恩人的态度！还不是在利用我们……”  
“那我就直说了，爱德华先生……嗯，我没叫错吧？”打断加无视那位女护士长，她双手交叠于膝，重新望向白胡子，再次挂上了浅浅的微笑，平静地道出了几乎让在场所有人震惊的话语，“我对自己的能力还是很了解的，您现在身体的状况……理论上应该处于有生以来的巅峰。”  
——。  
——？！  
“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特，有生以来的巅峰。  
这是怎样的概念？之于整个新世界、之于政府同海军本部、甚至之于辽阔的整片大海。  
从这句短小却信息量庞大的陈述中，最先做出反应的是一直沉默的马尔科。这位人虽懒散但做事一向雷厉风行的一番队队长向在场的其他人道：“好了，你们都出去吧。”  
“队长！”面对显而易见的清场，那位护士长显然不太服气，“您不相信我们吗？”  
不是不相信他们。准确来说，马尔科此时不相信的是安娜斯塔西娅脱口而出的那句过于随意的话语。但涉及的内容足以撼动半边世界，他在无法确认真伪前不能任由其扩散。  
倒是船医一脸冷静地抚摸着下巴，一边率先走出房间，一边道：“不过，这两日的数据的确都正常得不能再正常了。”他路过安娜斯塔西娅的时候，停到她的椅子前，一脸认真又考究地问她，“请问您是如何做到的呢？”  
比起海贼这个身份，这位船医更像一名学者。只可惜他碰上的人并没有与他共同研究课题的耐心。  
安娜斯塔西娅哼了一声，眯起眼睛，偏头道：“你知道某位古希腊的祭司是怎么死的吗，贱民？”  
——因为渎神。  
马尔科轻咳，催促他们离开。  
其中一位女护士离开前给她倒了一杯酒，递到她手里的时候悄悄说：“虽然我不太明白那些复杂的事情……但是，我个人还是想谢谢你。”  
她甜甜地笑着，在安娜斯塔西娅看来也的确符合她的傻白甜粉衣天使形象。于是，这位高贵的前·世界贵族优雅地接过酒杯，明显经过训练的语调完美得犹如歌谣：“谢谢。”  
待整个房间内就剩下三人时，任由他人讨论自己健康状况的白色王者才开口，只是豪爽中，不见了几分钟前的轻松。  
众所周知，白胡子不是一个喜欢卖关子的人，于是他问得很直接：“丫头，你把人都赶跑了是要向老夫说什么？”  
细致入微的洞察力，与巨大的身形形成了强烈的对比。  
握着酒杯的双手僵了一下，安娜斯塔西娅面不改色，没有否认也没有肯定他的话，更没有回答他的问题，依旧保持着礼节性的虚伪表情，抬头道：“我从不说谎。”  
像他那种程度的强者，对自己的身体一定比任何人都了解。所以就算她现在不把这件事说出，这个事实也藏不了多久。大概他本人已经有所察觉，只是缺少确认的机会罢了。  
气氛僵持起来，房间中的空气仿佛已然凝固。究竟是年长者自带的气场，还是名为霸气的精神力，二者混杂在一起难以分辨。  
熟视无睹，金发女子把酒杯送到嘴边，轻轻吮了一口，闭目回味了几秒后，在外人看来有些挑衅的意味，抬眸道：“的确……是好酒，爱德华先生。”  
“库啦啦啦……”无形的威慑被本人打破，白胡子端起酒盅，一干到底，大笑道，“现在已经很少有这么大胆的孩子了……”  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，不满：“不要把我和贱民们相提并论！”  
“想要与众不同的前提，是要有与之相配的能力啊，丫头。”忠告一般的言语，从白胡子的口中道出。  
而这句话背后的隐藏意义便是，她还没有达到这点。  
——她哪里没有达到呀！  
想要反驳，却把话语吞了下去。她清楚她不该被别人牵着鼻子走。就在这时，屋内微妙的和谐被打破。哐当一声，木门被猛地推开，冲进来略显慌张海贼差点撞到门旁的马尔科身上。  
此时一番队队长的内心有些崩溃。  
未等他教训这名没规矩的自家船员，他就一口气报完了他该说的所有：“老爹！马尔科队长！前方海域发现鼯鼠中将的军舰！”  
然后，他的话音刚落，安娜斯塔西娅的声音就接了上去，只听她嘲讽道：“呵呵，我就说世界政府那群人智商低。”  
双方在谁都掐不死谁的情况下，最好的方法就是互相妥协。这不是软弱，而是为了彼此的利益链着想。如今追上来是几个意思？道理虽是这样没错，但……  
抢在船长和副手发言之前的嘲讽，在这位闯进来的海贼中，实在是大写的喧宾夺主。而当他的目光落在坐于屋中的女人身上时，却惊讶的发现对方可能确实不知道“喧宾夺主”这个成语怎么写。所以，怀着几分说不清的寻事，他故意当着她的面，把后半句本应单独报告的话说了出来：“对方说，他们带有五老星的口信，内容是……希望把弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅交于政府处理。”  
他的话虽然是向白胡子报告，可眼睛却一直望着坐在那里的安娜斯塔西娅。  
那个金发的女人纹丝不动坐得稳当，握着酒杯的双手手指不断摩擦着被放到膝盖上的酒杯，低头、垂目，好像是望着那个快被她磨出火花的酒杯，额前与脸侧的头发在脸上留下了大片的阴影，让人看不到她的表情。  
沉默了五秒的时间，她仍然低着头，仿佛把声音也低了下去，向面前海上的白色王者问了一个貌似无关紧要的问题：“你们什么时候到岸啊？”  
白胡子审视了她半晌，尔后才对那名船员命令道：“向他们回话，今晚她会出现在萨摩岛。”  
安娜斯塔西娅摩擦着酒杯的手指稍稍停顿。她在想什么、她这不过五秒所改变的计划，面前被称为“世界最强”的男人全都知道。这种时候该说什么？姜还是老的辣？  
那名海贼在得到回复后，狐疑地看了她一眼后才在马尔科的注视下离开。  
曾经是天龙人的少女缓缓抬头，逐渐露出的脸却又重新挂上了甜美的微笑：“原本想同您协商的事情，现在看来也没意义了……”  
她原本的想法是，来找船长要求离开。毕竟，她不能再浪费自己宝贵的时间在海上无所事事，给她的“敌人”充分的时间来掌控世界的全局。现在看来，多亏了这个小意外，让事情变得紧张又拙计。  
好在白胡子知晓她的想法，让她心生戒备的同时，也松了一口气，他的安排正合她意，没在添乱：她势必要东山再起，因此，为了防止坐实“联合海贼”这项洗不干净的罪名，她必须把自己和白胡子海贼团放到对立的位置。最简单直接的表明立场，就是让白胡子一伙在口头上将她出卖，至于海军有没有能耐抓到她，那就是海军的失职，与她、与白胡子海贼团都无关。即便海军打算甩锅到白胡子海贼团身上，也会因为没有书面证据不了了之，对白胡子海贼团的声誉丝毫没有影响。虽然她没去过也不知道那个萨摩岛怎么样，但从它能同时接待白胡子海贼团上千人修整这点便可分析出，它一定是一座地大物博、经济发达的岛屿。这座岛上的商业港口不会少，这也方便她再度出行。  
安娜斯塔西娅喝了一口酒，可却因为过重的思虑尝不出先前品过的好味道。她皱眉，安慰着自己叹气道：“算了，反正五老星傻逼也不是一天两天了……”  
被她突然爆出的粗鄙之语惊了一下，马尔科对这位突然会说脏话的前·世界贵族吐槽道：“哈啊？天龙人骂五老星？”  
“啧，”她瞥了站在一旁的他一眼，“贱民当然没听过这句谚语——政令不出玛丽乔亚。”  
对面的白胡子眼底一暗，道：“被架空了吗……”  
安娜斯塔西娅放松笔直的腰杆，整个人向后靠到椅背上，没有回答这个丢人的问题。尽管，对方问的是肯定句。  
天龙人的政治权力，早就被世界政府的最高领导者——五老星架空了。  
君主立宪？少开玩笑了！不过是温水煮青蛙的篡权！！  
包括这次的事件，明明她坐在玛丽乔亚一纸命令就可以阻止对罗杰之子的公开处刑。但是她没有，因为她知道这次由海军主导的公开处刑已在事先获得五老星的同意。即便是她用名义上的强权去干涉，恐怕他们也会从中作梗。  
正因如此，她才会亲自到马林弗多，结果却……  
结果却。  
不，她才不承认这是“结果”。  
“我，会夺回来的。”她说，向自己下着决心，“属于我的一切。”  
不光是一周前属于她的一切，更是数百年前，曾属于天龙人的一切。  
——这个，美丽又肮脏的世界。  
“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特举起酒盅，道：“库啦啦，那老夫就提前祝你一路顺风了，丫头。”  
“承蒙恩惠。”她每一个音节的发音都恰到好处，故意压低，融入酒香；向面前的长者举起酒杯，一口灌下了杯中剩下的液体。  
辛辣感划过食道，刺激着胃膜。这才不是为生死未卜前途的践行，她露出发自真心的张扬笑容，心道，这是……预祝她未来的成功。

【第一卷：坠落，从圣地】完


	6. 再会

【第二卷：“命”之岛伊诺奇】

第一章 再会

三个月后，莫比迪克号——  
暴风雨过后的海面总是异常的平静，仿佛与湛蓝到心痛的天空融为一体。有了过于平坦辽阔海面作为参照，头顶有了距离感的苍穹四周向下轻拢，在海天交接处，静止的天蓝与流动的海蓝相互模糊渗透，整个世界形成了微妙的半圆形循环。  
一如人间事。  
那场以诡异结局落幕的风波后，海军内部出现了较大的职位变动与机构重组，躁动的投机海贼也安静了下来，新世界恢复了往日的平衡。各个势力主动画地为牢，互不干涉——但是，说得难听一些，大概就是心怀鬼胎，按兵不动。  
因为真正搅乱平衡的是那个结局，或者说，是那个女人。她仿佛落入水中的石块，激起高高的浪花、荡出层层的涟漪，却又在顷刻间消失不见，宛如沉入海底一般，无影无踪。确切来讲，也不是完全的“无影无踪”。不知何时有了看报纸习惯的艾斯表示，他至少在报纸上看到过她两次。但也仅仅是有出现于某座岛的目击，再往后便没了后续。除非是经过严格训练的特务，否则，这绝不是单独一人能够完成的事。很明显，有人在“帮”她……或许是出于利益的交换，或许是出于性命的威胁。  
但是……真的没问题吗？  
合上今日依然没有任何关于她的消息的报纸，等待开队长会议的波特卡斯先生不由得回忆起了分别那日的情景。没有行李、身无分文……甚至连防身用品都没有，可那位孤身一人的金发少女依旧傲然地扬着下巴，大摇大摆地走下船，在岛民惊愕的目光洗礼下消失在街道的拐角。连脸都没有遮。  
他突然感慨起自己的幸运。年幼时，达旦一家嘴上虽有责难，但也没有抛弃他；再往后，遇到了萨博和路飞，兄弟三人一同初探世界；如今，无论是海贼或是革命军，他们也都有了只得信赖的伙伴。  
但是，她不一样：孤零零地，只身面对这个对她恨之入骨的世界。现在只能祝福“帮”她的人不会落井下石。  
他对面的马尔科轻咳一声，环顾在座的十六位队长，道：“人都齐了，老爹，可以开始了。”  
艾斯的思绪回到现实。  
事实上，现实比他想得还要糟糕。哥尔·D·罗杰也好、蒙奇·D·龙也罢，虽然不被主流价值观所认同，但在明里暗里却也有着不少的追崇者。时代再怎样变迁，就算站不到正义的一方，至少也能得到“枭雄”的评价。  
……而天龙人呢？安娜斯塔西娅呢？  
可如今摆在白胡子海贼团面前的“现实”却和那个女人没有半点关系。  
来访的岛民在马尔科的示意下，向白胡子复述了杯具的现状。  
这算是那场风波过后的第一个事件，尽管它看起来是那么的不伦不类。准确来说，算是带有奇幻色彩的海盗故事，却活生生地发生在了现实中。  
那座岛在白胡子的庇护之下。  
两个月前，一个成员不过二十人的海贼团到达了那里，购买了大量的物资——因为老老实实的交了钱，也没有惹是生非，所以没人在意。只是在港口工作的搬货工说，他们的船长好像一脸兴奋，说着要去寻宝。这在大航海时代也不是什么新鲜事，真真假假（大部分都是假的）难辨的藏宝图和追寻宝藏的冒险满眼都是，所以更没人在意。  
令人在意的是他们航行的方向和目的地。那个海贼团像是吃了迷药一般坚信在那座岛的西南方有一座不为人知的宝岛，铺满真金白银，却荒废于历史的潮流之中。然而在地图上，那座岛的西南方根本就不存在他们所述的那座无人岛。有人劝说，可没人倾听。然后，那个海贼团在出发后便销声匿迹，没有人知道他们究竟是到达了那个不存在的岛屿，还是死在了半路。但是，不知怎的，“不存在的岛屿”、“富可敌国的宝藏”……这样的词汇渐渐传遍了附近的海域，无数冒险者前来探险，而他们那座岛自然而然也成为了补给站。只是……  
“只是，没有一个人回来。”那名岛民哽咽着，扑通一声向白胡子下跪，额头撞到地板上发出清脆的声响，恳求道，“老爹，现在来我们岛补给的恶徒越来越多，我们的资源供应不上后，他们就开始烧杀抢掠……求你……”  
“我说啊，”打断他后面的央求，马尔科看着贴在一面墙上的地图，在正中一座岛西南方的120千公尺外的海域上有一个红笔画的叉子，“那个地方到底有没有岛，你们不知道吗？”  
能找到的所有地图上，那个地方都是再平常不过的海面。  
“其实……由于我们岛的北侧有寒暖流交汇形成的天然渔场，所以我们很少开船去其他的地方、历史上曾发生过几次到那边有去无归的事，但也因为西南侧本身就暗礁多、商船从来也不走，所以就被当做海难处理了……我们也一直认为那个地方什么都没有，但上个月……”  
“上个月？”  
“上个月，有几位胆大的水手决定亲自去看看，但他们只航行到三分之一便撤回来了……说是，有浓雾。”  
那不正常。正午时分，海面上渐渐升起的浓雾削弱着能见度，在变成瞎子前，那几位便掉头撤了回来，报告了这件事。一般来讲，若是海域出现什么异常天气的话，用肉眼在距离三千公尺的地方就能发现异样，更不用说用望远镜了。而在那座岛的海岸上，用望远镜往西南方向瞭望，却仍是一片风平浪静，阳光明媚。  
如果——这里只是如果——那个地方真的有一座岛的话，也应该在白胡子的势力范围之内。  
爱德华·纽盖特沉默少许，后以船长的身份下令：“改变航线。”  
去那座岛看看，目的有二：一是好好教训一下那些敢在白胡子地盘上放肆的冒险狂魔；二是……顺便调查一下这出滑稽的灵异剧的真相。  
五日后，莫比迪克号顺利在那座岛的港口停泊。  
对于那些趁火打劫的盲流，只要白胡子即将到达的消息传来，他们就会自动散去。故而，真正的麻烦还是那座诡异的幽灵岛。在伟大航路上发生什么都不奇怪，无论是漂浮在高空之云上的岛屿、抑或是下沉到海底峡湾中的岛屿，所以这次的事件除去诡异之外并无特别之处。鲜为人知的岛屿不少见，一如和之国，有些人会用类似结界的东西把自己的岛屿保护得严严实实，以防海贼的骚扰。但是，一点儿风声都没有传出，现今全部的地图上都找不到这件事就令人费解了。在现有的八百年历史中，若不是那船坚信着那个方向有宝藏的小海贼团出现，大家仿佛都生活在没有它的世界中。  
一方，马尔科令情报组去调查那团小海贼和这座岛的流言；另一方……  
以藏最后检查了枪支内的弹药，清点了成员，乘上小艇，向事件的中心进发。  
特别小队的成员共五人，一名负责安全渡过暗礁和浓雾的航海士、一名应急救助经验丰富的船医，两名优秀的近距离搏斗的战斗人员，还有以藏队长本人——中远距离的狙击手。  
120千公尺的海上距离，穿过能见度不足三公尺的浓浓白雾，他们在午后顺利登岸。  
“这绝对是类似结界的东西。”用树枝把小艇隐藏好后，航海士如此说到。  
出发之前，正如岛民们所述，他们看到西南方向晴朗得不能再晴朗，海天一色。但是行进到不到三分之一处时，整艘小艇仿佛冲进了一团虚无的棉花。航海士只能凭借对海流的感知计算暗礁的位置，十分惊险地冲上海岸。是的，“冲”上海岸。根本就不知道这团白雾的尽头在哪里，小艇与碎石摩擦的颠簸感出现的同时，众人眼前豁然开朗。身后仍然是浓浓的白色雾气，而它们仿佛就被固定在岛外的空间中，没有弥漫、没有扩散，像一堵厚厚的墙壁。  
岛上，阳光依旧灿烂，除去海浪声与鸟鸣外，一切静得可怕。让人感到可怕的或许还有一点，那便是被冲上碎石滩的破碎的船只部件以及……半泡在海水中、半埋在碎石中的人类尸体。  
蛋白质腐败的恶臭刺激着鼻粘膜。经验再丰富也都是丰富在活人身上的船医忍着恶心，查看了一下这片碎石滩上的惨状。这附近的完整尸体共有八具，有的几乎只剩下白骨，有的全身浮肿、肚子高高鼓起形成巨人观，似乎下一秒就要爆炸。  
这座岛看起来是夏岛，那么根据夏季尸体腐烂的程度……很显然，这些人是前几个月至前几日来此“寻宝”的人。  
有着轻微洁癖的以藏皱眉，拇指不由得抚上枪柄，叹气道：“先继续调查吧，总之会给死去的人们一个交待……”  
这样说着，暂时先保持碎石滩上的现状，他带着小队向岛中的丛林走去。再平静不过的密林、再喧寂不过的鸟语花香。高大通天的古树把阳光切割成条状，潮湿的木香洗净了刚刚被污染过的鼻腔。  
了无人烟。——如果，不是发现了打斗的痕迹的话。  
藤蔓被砍断、撕扯，灌木植物被拦腰砍断，古树的身上也布满了刀伤与子弹孔。  
当然，少不了再次侵略嗅觉神经的……人类尸体。只不过这回是十余具。腹部已经爆炸，脏器流了一地，蚂蚁不断搬运着腐肉，苍蝇的嗡嗡声遮盖了潺潺溪流与禽类啼叫，白色的蛆虫在他们的口鼻处蠕动。有人……不，有的尸体的胸口还插着敌手的弯刀，有的尸体的头颅被钝器砸得不成形，有的尸体缺胳膊少腿。很显然，这里经过了一场恶斗，而恶斗的结果便是如此。  
那么，最核心的问题便出现了——如果说海岸上的尸体有极大的可能是死于海难的话，那么这里的尸体们，生前是为了什么在争斗呢？  
这里仅仅是常见的森林。  
就算真的是为了什么数不尽的金银财宝、抑或是惊天的秘密，那也不会这种地方展开厮杀——至少也要在那“宝物”触手可及的地方。除非……  
除非，在这里，他们已经看到了他们所争夺的“宝藏”。  
问题再次回到原点。这座岛屿隐藏的秘密究竟是什么？  
正在附近查看的一名小队战斗成员灵活地爬上一旁的一棵高树，向四周眺望后，发现了什么，大叫道：“以藏队长！北边……”  
然后像是找不到合适的措辞，话语顿在这里。没有点爬树这项技能的航海士摩拳擦掌不耐烦地追问：“是什么啊快说！”  
“是建筑……不、具体该什么说呢？堡垒或者宫殿的东西，但是，看起来已经荒废了很久的样子……”  
等到他们根据眺望到的方向，找到那组建筑时，才发现……何止荒废，简直就已快和这茂密的森林融为一体。  
那是已然崩塌的宏伟，令人屏息。  
无比庞大的石质建筑群，却布满了青苔和藤蔓，更有古树在石头的缝隙中扎根、顽强的生命力击碎了一切阻碍。塌陷的高塔、毁坏的房屋、倒地的残垣、断头的神像……每一块石砖的背阴处，都是厚厚的深浅不一的绿色苔藓。大概，也正因为全部都是石质的古老建筑，才得以保存今天吧。尽管已被岁月磨损，但神像的精美、或是不少建筑外墙上的繁复浮雕，却仍能辨认出来。  
可以想象，这里曾经的辉煌。  
按照正常人的逻辑推断，这座岛的“宝藏”——或者说，这座岛隐藏的秘密，铁定与这个古老的王国相关。然而，若是如此，便出现了一个逻辑的漏洞：这无法解释距这里有大约两个小时脚程的地方发生的那场厮杀。  
以藏抬手示意，带着人越过巨大的碎石，爬上几乎快辨认不出形状的阶梯，向建筑群的城内走去。  
凹凸不平的地砖上，凹陷处有着积水和大块的青苔。还有脚印。厚厚的苔藓上，时常能发现脚印，而从深度和大小来看，它们属于不同的人。而根据苔藓的颜色来看，这些脚印都很新。显然是来自于之前成功登岛的那些“不归者”。  
“我们似乎离真相越来越近了啊，以藏队长。”船医在笔记本上仔细地记录了脚印的相关数据，感叹道。  
步入内城，他们顺着脚印走进了一栋说不清是神殿还是宫殿的建筑内，石头建筑的幽暗阴冷一下子涌上全身，带有潮湿的霉味冲击着嗅觉。只有墙上的方形洞口——应该曾经是窗户——的位置能照射进来阳光，明亮的光线在窗户对面的石墙上打出了方形的形状。  
以藏“嗯”了一声算作回答，却停在了进门处。  
建筑内虽然也有苔藓，但都聚集在墙角或阴凉处，在进入内部后，很难再通过简单的观测来追踪人的痕迹。稍作犹豫，他们决定放弃分头行动，逐层检查。正殿的房顶已经崩塌，只剩下四周的柱子，中间形成了天井广场。侧殿可能是由于受重较小，保留了原有的三层建筑。到侧殿的二层后，明显感到空气干燥了不少，从墙上的方形窗户洞射入的阳光也充足了许多。绕过长长的回廊，正思索着这层到底有没有房间的以藏忽然停下脚步，右手飞快地抽出手枪打开保险栓，指向前方的弧形回廊。  
——？！  
跟在身后的队员们一惊，随即训练有素地进入备战状态。  
一名战斗人员质问道：“谁？”  
抛开航海士和船医不说，小队中的另外两名常在前线打打杀杀的近身搏斗高手也是新世界中可圈可点的佼佼者，能让他们完全感受不到气息也算本事——而且，此时看起来是不怎么友好的本事。  
幸好以藏队长意识到了。  
弧形回廊在他们的面前缓缓拐弯，以藏的枪口正指着不在他们视线之内的某处。  
大约三秒的时间，等待对方回应的过程在心理上有些漫长。  
可是，在这短短的三秒后，对方的回应却出乎所有人的意料——  
“哟，真是好久不见啊，贱民们。”  
这个口气，只要听过一次就很难忘记：鲜少有人能把骨子里的傲慢深深根植于吐息当中，更鲜少有人能把这么难听的话说得如此优雅。很显然——大概还有那个女人给人的印象实在负面性地过深的缘故——这个声音的主人是安娜斯塔西娅，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅。那个身份一落千丈、成为众矢之的，却又意外岿然不动的女人。  
表情虽轻松了少许，却依旧微微皱眉、一脸严肃的以藏队长带着队员向前走去。回廊被弧形隐藏的部分随着脚步的深入渐渐出现于眼前。  
弧形的外侧那面墙，方形的窗洞中有着她的身影。安娜斯塔西娅背靠石壁厚厚的断面、一条腿平放在窗台上，小臂搭在曲起的另一条腿的膝盖上，笑盈盈地望着他们。  
纯白的短靴、白色的网袜、白色的牛仔短裤、以及……十分不合时宜的绣有繁复花边的白色上衣。了无人烟的雨林废墟中，这样易脏却仍整洁的装扮明显是在挑衅。  
不等以藏开口，他身后的人便冲她质问道：“你这女人偷偷摸摸地在这里干什么？”  
这不是一个好的开端。  
而出口的话语覆水难收，比起责怪这位鲁莽的战士一事，那个女人的答案似乎更有意义。是故，以藏只是把手枪收回腰间、手掌却没有离开枪柄，等待着安娜斯塔西娅的答案。  
“我？”靠坐在那里的女子伸出食指抵上自己的下巴，仰头道，“我刚刚只是在房顶上晒太阳啊……然后不小心睡着了，滚了下来，惊悚间刚抓到这个窗户爬上来就听到你们问我是谁……”  
所以，之所以先前没有感到气息……是因为先前的她确实不在那里。以藏队长对气息的感知也是比身后的人快了些而已？  
她并没有偷偷摸摸地做事、更没有故意隐藏自己的气息。  
然而她口中的解释，无论从哪个角度来讲都太过牵强。且不说在回答问题时所展现的有些夸张的正在思考的动作，光是一尘不染没有褶皱的白衣就足以说明这是谎言。  
“收起你们这副不相信的嘴脸，贱民。”她收回手，沉着冷静的视线落到他们身上，“造物主有对蝼蚁说谎的必要吗？所以，我从不说谎。当然，你们若坚持怀疑的话……造物主自然也没有跟蝼蚁计较的必要。”  
事到如今这女人还端什么高高在上的架子？失去那个耀眼的光环，她不过也是一介她口中的“贱民”罢了！不、甚至连贱民都不如，因为任何人都有权力杀死她，不但可以不对她的性命负责，更可以借由她的性命获得至高无上的地位。对于这世上的绝大多数人来讲，她不过是一个获取名利的工具而已。有什么资格坐在那里指手画脚？  
指关节捏得作响，急脾气的队员即便不至于冲上去动手，也忍不住爆粗口和她理（对）论（骂）一番。  
身为队长的以藏适时按住了他的已经迈出去半步的队员。与他们不同，以藏虽脸色不佳，却理智到看不出一丝愤怒。他警告他的队员：“这么容易就进了她的圈套？”  
她不是真的傻到认不清现实，就是在巧妙地转移话题的重点。经过这一系列事件，以藏相信，她绝不属于前者。她不过是用她的“幼稚”巧妙地让众人对她的情感只剩下急需宣泄的怒火。而一旦人受“愤怒”这种情感控制，就自然戴上了偏见的眼镜，很难再想起该问她的那些关键性问题。  
安娜斯塔西娅同天空一般湛蓝的双眸打量着他们的互动。尔后从窗户台上跳下，颇有闲情地抱怨着：“哎呀，真是……为什么我每次一说出简单的事实，就总被人过度解读成阴谋啊……”  
以藏深深呼吸，告诉自己，若这个时候自己再不冷静，这个小队就真的没救了。不能对她抱有任何情绪，否则就真的输了。尽管，他很想反驳她：不想被人怀疑的前提是，自己别藏有那么多危险的小算盘。  
“安娜斯塔西娅，”他开口，对她说道，“以下的问题你可以选择不回答，但是，我们希望你如实回答选择的那部分。”  
这是他们之间最严肃的一段话。  
“欸……”拖着长长的尾音，她眯起眼睛，盯着他认真的神色，道，“注意你的措辞，贱民。”  
“你这女——”  
终于有人爆发。忍耐已久的一名战斗人员抡起胳膊就向前冲去，结果他的动作连同口中的骂语被强行截在了半路。  
以藏拦住了他：“站回去。”  
“可是队长……”  
“不要让我说第二遍！”  
“……是。”  
狠狠地瞪着她，那名身材魁梧的海贼回到了原位。可全身紧绷的大块肌肉却显示着他随时都可以一拳打碎她的颅骨。  
以藏重新望向纹丝不动的她，道：“这是我们白胡子海贼团的诚意，安娜斯塔西娅。”  
新世界海上霸主的诚意，便是承诺此时放过她的命吗？  
——什么鬼。金发女子内心嗤笑着，脸上却十分自然地收敛起了看戏的表情，一秒之内换上了优雅的微笑：“你问吧。”  
再一次巧妙地避开了他的要求：没有答应回答问题、亦没有答应回答的都是真话。只是对他说，你问吧。  
“为什么会来这座岛？”  
“你以为我想在这种穷山恶水的地方呆着吗？”  
“对这座岛上的事件了解多少？”  
“那关我什么事？”  
“城外密林中发生的恶斗……”  
“那关你什么事？”  
“突然流传开的宝藏传说……”  
“哈啊？还有这事儿？”  
“……”  
这个世界上的所有问题，包括《十万个为什么》里有的和没有的问题，都能用三个答案回答：“关我屁事！”、“关你屁事！”和……“还有这事？”。  
安娜斯塔西娅极好地运用了这个技巧，就算难得用了别的答案回答，也令人火大地避开了全部的重点。  
如果说不是故意的，理智上没人会相信。可这个女人偏偏就有这种本事，深烙在灵魂之上的自负能让人产生了这只是她糟糕性格的错觉。  
以藏觉得此时如此认真的自己要被逼疯。  
察觉到他的沉默，安娜斯塔西娅露出得逞的浅笑。她上前两步，走到他的面前，轻声问：“所以，这就是你们已经掌握的情报和你们想要知道的答案？”  
她丝毫不介意可能迎来的拳头，这样把本应藏在心中的想法道了出来。  
“不、能说出这种话恰好证明了你与这个事件相关——至少是知情者。”以藏压抑着心底的怒火，保持着理智道出了她逻辑上的破绽，“剩下的解释，就等到莫比迪克号上再解释吧。”  
仿佛不想再与她多说一句话，他干净利落地结束了这个不愉快的接触。  
结果却换来她的一声轻啧。  
“为什么不相信我啊！”像是指责，这个金发女人一脸不满，“我说过我从来不说谎的！我回答了什么你没有听见吗，贱民！我说——‘你以为我想在这种穷山恶水的地方呆着吗！’……因为……根本就出不去啊！”  
被困于这座幽灵岛。  
根本，出不去。


	7. 荒岛之夜

第二章 荒岛之夜

当日的黄昏。太阳挂在西边。按理说——按照常理来说，此时海面都应该被染上了橙红的刺眼的反光。然而，这座岛的海滩上，能看到的仅仅是仿若被固定在空间中的浓雾。抬头，只能看到被夕阳染成粉紫色的天空。  
她说的是真的。最起码在这件事上，安娜斯塔西娅说了实话。为了验证她的话，以藏小队重新回到了登陆的碎石滩。并且发现，在浅滩处，摸着那团白雾就像摸到一面玻璃墙一般，无论是用武力还是巧劲都无法进入它。尝试用各种方法一直折腾到此时，精疲力尽的小队决定今日到此为止。  
“直接默认我的结论不就好了，干嘛还这么大费周章地做无用功？贱民的脑回路果然有问题……”  
——不，让人精疲力尽的事情是暂告段落，但让人精疲力尽的人还有一位。  
一直安静地坐在附近的一块巨石上，双手交叠放于膝，像是欣赏戏剧（俗称看戏）一般，看着他们折腾到此时的女人终于嘲讽出声。  
他们不由得开始怀疑，这结界一样的浓雾是不是就是她的杰作？尽管，她看起来没有这种本事。  
天色渐渐暗了下来，夜幕升起。  
不远处的丛林中适时传来了猫头鹰的叫声，短短的、无比整齐的三声，像是敲响了夜的钟声。  
安娜斯塔西娅从那块岩石上跳下来，因为下面是碎石滩还差点崴了脚。她仍故作完美地站直身子，耸耸肩，转身向丛林走去，边走边道：“那，祝你们愉快。我才不要在这里继续吹恶心的海风……”  
“慢着！”有人叫住了她，“你要去干什么？”  
她要去干什么关你何事？或者说，她有什么义务和你们这群意外分子共同行动？这样简单的道理他们不会不懂，那么，答案就是只剩下一个了：她被监视中，所以不能走出他们的视线。安娜斯塔西娅停下脚步，微微低头，为这个认知感到了不爽。  
他们的自信大约来自于：就算真强行动起手，凭借她这刚刚锻炼起的初学者技巧，根本就不是他们的对手。很可惜，他们的猜想是正确的。可更可惜的是，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅才不会做没有百分百把握的事。  
她回眸，一脸轻蔑，道：“找地方洗澡。但你们的姿色还不够来服侍。”  
然后，在这五位男士铁青的脸色下，大摇大摆地离开了海滩。  
虽然是夏岛，但夜间的寒气夹杂着湿气还是涌了上来。走到丛林深处，她不由得做了搓大臂这种十分没品的动作。尔后，一个兽皮披肩披到了她的肩上。完美隐藏在黑暗中的人影大方地走到她面前，下跪、附身，亲吻了她已染上灰尘凝上海盐的鞋尖。  
无动于衷，她反而挑剔道：“你学猫头鹰叫学得还真是糟糕，斯图尔特（Stewart）。”  
“向您谢罪，公主殿下。”男人这样说着，随后微微抬起头，终于露出了整张脸，深褐的发梢在黑夜中仿佛已融入背影色，“那么，需要我解决掉这个‘意外’吗？”  
虽然跪在地上，可明显的杀气还是从他身上散了出来。  
安娜斯塔西娅微微皱眉，沉默了两秒后，挑眉道：“我刨了你的坟把你复活可不是为了这种愚蠢的杀戮。”  
她的话音刚落，褐发男子便收敛起了阴沉的危险。一边说着“原谅我，殿下”，一边附身再度亲吻她的鞋尖。  
可是她却抬脚转身，没让他如愿。走了两步，迎着月光，安娜斯塔西娅发丝的颜色比起白日来要清冷得多。兽皮披肩下，她双手抱胸，右手食指和中指敲打着左臂，咬牙抱怨道：“引来的全是些看到我就只想着我的人头的废物，所以……虽然不知道为什么，但能把白胡子海贼团引来说不定也是好事。如果他们能助我搞定这件事当然最好。”  
“一定会如您所愿，殿下。”他起身，站到她的身后两步处，如此道。  
“谁允许你站起来了，斯图尔特？”她偏头，责难道，“说到底，事情变得麻烦的原因是你忘了‘钥匙’在哪里吧！”  
她的音量突然增大，惊起了数只夜鸟。似乎是动了真怒。  
可那个被称为“斯图尔特”的褐发男人却不紧不慢地再次下跪，口中说着：“请您惩罚我这个八百年前的古人吧，毕竟现在这个国家的建筑已看不出当初的原貌、而我的记忆也有些混乱，所以……”  
“所以？”她转身，俯视着跪在地上的男人，眯起双眼，打断他，“这就是你认错的态度？你是故意的吗？”  
“当然，我是故意的，公主殿下。”抬头望着她的脸，斯图尔特露出了痴迷而变态的微笑，“求您惩罚我。您的双眼和先皇如此相似，为什么却不像她一样严厉呢？”  
这个男人的名字是斯图尔特。硬要说那个让安娜斯塔西娅不屑于故的全名的话，他叫弗罗洛·斯图尔特，但是，却不是弗罗洛家族的人。由于是八百年前弗罗洛女皇身边最信任的亲信，所以被赏赐了这个姓氏。也是安娜斯塔西娅到达这座岛屿后，找到陵寝，毫不犹豫复活的家伙。  
理论上是可以信任的人。  
——理论上。  
她嘁了一声，抬脚，狠狠地踩上他抬起的脑袋，把他的脸踩到了泥土地上。  
“听好了，斯图尔特，如果你喜欢这种游戏的话，事情结束之后，我可以陪你慢慢玩，但是现在，你这副嘴脸让我相当不愉快。”她脚下用力，没有理会这个男人发出的愉悦的呻吟，继续道，“现在我们陷入了一点儿小麻烦，白胡子海贼团可能会成为助力、也可能会成为障碍。所以，这座岛上知晓你存在的人只能有我一个。给我乖乖地呆在暗中保护我，除非我主动找你，否则不要出现在任何人的视线前。”  
语毕，她转身，继续向森林深处走去。既然出来的借口是洗澡，就总得找地方洗个澡再回去。但愿……不会被吹感冒。然而，当安娜斯塔西娅一脑袋湿漉漉头发走回海边时，迎着夜间的海风，还是冲着以藏小队升起的篝火打了个喷嚏。  
以藏：“……”  
小队众成员：“……”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“看什么看，我还没治你们让我着凉的罪，你们就对我华丽的可爱的小喷嚏有意见了？”  
船医：“没，就算你真感冒了，我也绝对能治好你。”  
航海士：“不，槽点明明是‘这种情况下还去洗澡就算感冒了也是自己作死’吧！”  
这样糟心的相处持续了三天。  
不，这里用完成时不太合适，应该改成，这样糟心的相处已持续三天，还要继续持续多久是个未知数。出岛的方法仍未找到，这多少让人有些沮丧。尽管安娜斯塔西娅建议他们可以去岛中随便转转转换心情，但显然，被众人齐刷刷地无视了。  
算不上转折的变化出现在第四天的上午。那个时候，以藏小队众人仍孜孜不倦地研究出岛的方法，换来安娜斯塔西娅时不时地围观嘲讽，可已经习惯的众人已经懒得去反驳了。  
——所以说，习惯真是个可怕的东西。  
就在这时，从里面推丝毫不动的白雾中传来了响动。还来不及惊呼，一艘小艇便冲上了碎石滩。同以藏小队着陆时一样，由于白雾的缘故，看不清前方到底是水是岸，所以没有减速的小艇足足在碎石滩上颠簸出近十米才停了下来。  
看清来人，以藏啪的一声，手掌捂脸。  
安娜斯塔西娅的手指卷着胸前的发丝，睁大双眼：“啊、又进来了一波。”  
可来者却没读懂这变得诡异起来的空气。还未等身后的队员把小艇停稳，便翻下来，向着以藏奔去，还不忘腾出一只手按住头顶的橙色牛仔帽：“以藏！发生什么了？竟然过了这么久都没有联络，我们还以为……”  
“不、艾斯，你先听我说。”以藏心累地打断他，“好消息是，我们全员SAFE。坏消息是，包括你们，也出不去了……”  
“……”  
与此同时，莫比迪克号上。  
晴空下，散发着冰蓝色火焰的猛禽滑翔半周后，化作人形，稳稳当当地落在主舰的甲板上。马尔科拿着一本古旧到足以放到博物馆玻璃柜中的地图集，面色不佳地大步向舰桥的会议室走去。  
虽然费了很多时间和精力，但好歹也算有了突破性的线索。在事情变得复杂起来的同时，先不得不自夸一下白胡子海贼团的情报系统：这种深埋在历史洪流之中的信息竟然还能掘地三尺把它给挖了出来。  
然而在这种时刻，连自夸都变得微妙起来。  
先前为了在战后冷处理与海军——或者说，世界政府——的关系，放走那个女人的决定现在看来是否正确都需要重新商榷。  
先前的诸多思考中，有那么几处的假想是正确的。  
因为，这座岛的事件并非意外。——虽然没有直接的证据，但可以判断的是，它与那个女人的事件存在着某种逻辑关系。然而，到底是怎样的逻辑关系就不得而知了。人们常用的侦查办法名为“顺藤摸瓜”，可此时的现实却是几乎相反的情况：确信瓜的位置，却摸不到藤。  
支撑这个论点的证据极为简单粗暴：那座幽灵岛名为“伊诺奇（Inochi）”，八百年前，它的主人姓为“弗罗洛（Frollo）”。  
没有看错，就是“弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅（Frollo Anastasia）”的那个“弗罗洛（Frollo）”。  
八百年前，这个古国曾是创立世界政府的二十国之一。随后，皇室作为世界贵族“天龙人”迁入圣地“玛丽乔亚”，国民则迁至红土大陆，而这座岛的存在也被人为地巧妙地抹掉了。若不是数月前突然有人冒险不归，它会被人们永久地遗忘在记忆中也说不定。可百密也总有一疏，把世界政府成立时的历史资料同附近岛屿当地图书馆档案室中的古旧文献拿出来仔细对比的话，抱有这样的目的，推测出这样的结果并不难：毕竟，弗罗洛家族立身于世界贵族的合法性，就是曾是创立世界政府的二十国之一。关乎本国的事情，就算销毁得再严重，也不可能完完全全地将一个数月前还尚握有政权的家族背后的国家从历史上抹杀干净。尽管，这个家族如今仅剩下那个女人一人。  
得想办法安全地突破笼罩着岛屿的“幽灵”。它并不神秘，只是一个人为的恶作剧罢了。  
部署队伍，勘测浓雾的范围并精确到经纬图上。其次，根据地形寻得突破口。必要时可采取粗暴的方式改变气象……  
就在这个庞大海贼团如火如荼地安排计划时——  
幽灵岛的方向，准确地说是它的上空，湛蓝的晴空被通天的烈火映出了模糊的暖色。午后时分，竟有了晚霞的错觉。  
那是……艾斯？但是，意义是什么？  
比起岛外的焦灼，岛内的情况明显要浮躁得多。或者说，由于某个女人的存在，矛盾替代了应有的商讨。终于冷静下来智商上线的众人开始坐下来更加理智地思考出岛的方法。值得一提的是，艾斯队长的果实或许有用。虽然已经试验过，他的火拳依然无法从物理上打散这凝固在空间中的白雾，但基于发热发光的缘故，向上的话，或许可以尝试向外面传达什么信息。  
“毕竟，一般来讲，‘结界’的定义是划定范围、没有宽度并无限高的存在，但是，这片白雾虽类似，却太过于富有实感了。”经验丰富的航海士如此建议着。  
随后，莫名混入这个内部会议的安娜斯塔西娅捡起一段树枝在沙滩上写写画画，留下一长串点线。  
“摩尔斯电码，”她解释道，“‘你们这群蠢货，想要送死的话就尽管进来呀。反正贱民的命少那么几十几百条也没什么哈哈哈’的意思。”  
“……”槽点太多，完全不知道该从哪里开始吐了好吗！  
在近岸的空地上坐成一个圆圈的人们陷入了诡异的沉默。  
“什么啊，你们对我的安排有什么意见吗？”  
直接就上升到既定安排这种程度的自我中心主义，应该是可以直接无视的吧对吧对吧？  
可就在集体无意识已经决定无视掉她的时候，偏偏还是有人理会了她。艾斯摸了摸鼻尖，道：“那个……塔西娅，后面的那个‘哈哈哈’完全可以省略掉。”  
卧槽！艾斯队长你理她干什么！！！而且槽点完全不对啊！！！  
“你的修辞学毕业了么，贱民？这个‘哈哈哈’使用了巧妙的反讽手法，不仅渲染了绝望的气氛，还烘托了一去不归的主题，衬托了我正直的性格。同时，用于句末，体现了未来的不确定性，引人深思，推动了观者的思考，乐观地为这个世界定下欢乐的感情基调……”  
“够了！”以藏小队的那名大汉忍无可忍地打断了她，转而向艾斯告状道，“艾斯队长，现在嫌疑最大的就是这个女人！”  
无论怎么想都不该当着当事人的面做出的指责，却被心直口快地说了出来。即便不是当事人，艾斯也感到了少许的尴尬。可出乎他的意料却又在他意料之中的是，这位不讨喜的少女果然已经拉仇恨到除他之外的人都觉得这没什么不妥。数月未见，他原以为她已被社会磨光了棱角。事实上，情况似乎恰好相反。大约是她今日梳了高马尾的缘故，比起从前那繁复的发型或淑女样的披肩发，反倒显得整个人凌厉了许多。  
——弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，就是如此刚愎自用。  
面对迎面而来的恶意指责，她泰然处之，仿佛丝毫没往心里去。金发女子垂目抚摸着手背上结痂尚未完全脱落的伤痕，道：“我不是说过了吗，我……”  
“三天前，”观察入微的船医有些粗鲁地打断了她的说辞，“我们从古城一同走回这里的途中，穿越森林时，你衬衫的左肩处蹭到了树油。但是在你借词洗澡后，再回来时，它连痕迹都看不到了。你不解释一下吗？”  
树油。如果单凭清水很难洗掉。更别提在短时间内干燥如初了。所以，以藏早就说过，在这种孤岛求生的情景下，穿一身白绝对是在挑衅。更何况，暴露问题的岂止是那一处污渍。且不说她究竟在这里困了多久，光是这风吹日晒的几日，她的衣着洁白如初，连褶皱都没有留下。虽然他们小队也有时刻注意她的动向，但出于人道主义的原则，也没有二十四小时紧盯着她不动。  
原想替她说话的艾斯闻后，也只得闭了嘴。不说笑，他是个很公正的人。  
抠手背上的伤口结痂扣到一半，安娜斯塔西娅停下了动作，抬头，双眸无比冷静地望向质问她的那名船医，动唇，道：“你看错了。”  
沉着的眼神和冷漠的语气，嘴角却挂起了笑容。强烈的扭曲的违和感滑稽地表现在了神情端庄的前·世界贵族身上。  
“看到的不止……”  
“你看错了。”打断船医，她与上句毫无差异的语调像是复读机，“我说，你看错了，贱民。”  
她没有注意到被滴上树油是真的，她去找活水洗澡也是真的。只是衣服都扔给斯图尔特处理了，她干嘛还要知道他清洁的内容？而且……斯图尔特作为八百年前那位弗罗洛女皇最信任的亲信，不会愚蠢到留下这么大的漏洞。  
是故，在安娜斯塔西娅看来，树油到底存不存在都值得怀疑。  
同时坚持可知论和唯心主义，有时的确是一件挺可怕的事。  
那一刻，海贼们终于回想起了，当日马林弗多战场上，她睁眼说瞎话的本事。  
紧绷的气氛正步入崩溃边缘。  
艾斯转神远远看到浅滩处海面的动静，适时打断了他们的对峙。起身大步向浪花中走出的人影走去，问道：“怎么样？有出口吗？”  
不过是几秒的时间，他心中确实衡量了他为何要打断这呼之欲出的质询。间接指向她的矛头以及她刻意的诳语——作为深陷这座岛之一的人，他不是不想知道名为“真相”的答案。然而……遗憾的是，他发觉，每到这种时候，他就意外地了解她。不是了解她的想法、也不是了解她的心情，在和她有着巨大鸿沟的情况下，他竟然能单纯地了解她的行为：哪怕立即揍死她，她也不会多吐出一个字。  
——仿若最叛逆时期的他，满怀对整个世界的不信任，游走于极其矛盾的魂灵生死线。  
登岛的艾斯小队的成员中，有一名鱼人。  
那名鱼人甩掉缠在臂膀上的海带，同艾斯一起走回这个诡异的临时会议，说明着：“不行，艾斯队长、以藏队长，我已经绕岛一周、又查了这座岛内的水路，结果……”  
结果不言而喻。  
晴空下，波涛的声响像是后续的话语。  
吟唱着从岛中古堡中传出的远古歌谣。  
安娜斯塔西娅瞥眼，打量着那位鱼人淡蓝色的皮肤与挂着水珠的鳃鳍，有那么一瞬，思绪飘回了从前。多久之前呢？那时父亲带着小小的她，在香波地群岛的奴隶拍卖会场买下了一个鱼人，当做一时兴起联络父女感情的礼物。那是她第一次见到真正的鱼人，也是她最后一个鱼人族奴隶。因为她拥有它还不到一天，就被玛格诺丽娅宫抢走了。  
同龄的恶霸抢走你的新玩具，这在贱民中也不是罕见的事。  
那之后，她就发誓才不会和那个女人一个水准。而玛丽乔亚的人们也知道安娜斯塔西娅宫最讨厌鱼人了，从未让鱼人族在她的视线范围内出现过。  
她有些嫌弃地收回了打量，面不改色，嗓音盖过了隐隐的海浪声：“我说呀，你们是人格分裂吗？一边说我有最大嫌疑，一边却又否定我的建议。”  
这几日她明明一直都有给他们建议：我们可以去岛中随便转转，转换心情啊。当前路被巨石堵住，退后一步，往往会发现绕过它的方法。——除去击碎以外，正常人都能想到这样的方法。然而，前提是那个把石头放在那里的人没有亲自督促这件事。  
安娜斯塔西娅挂着浅笑，先行一步做了“表率”：“你们要吹海风的话请便，我还是继续去找我的‘答案’比较好。”  
转身，向岛中走去。  
她刚刚有说，“答案”。或者说，是故意用了“答案”这个意味丰富的词汇。  
以藏揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，小声道：“她好像说了什么不得了东西出来……？”  
这种时候，都不知是该吐槽钩直好，还是没有饵。但是，如果不跟上的话，就真的连“是钩是饵”都不知道了。海贼那份名为义气的莽撞，被她算计得很好。更何况，是在除此之外没有第二选择的情况下。  
最后，离开海岸前，还是尝试着用火焰给外面传达了信息。尽管连外面能否看到都是未知数。  
至于内容，不过是两个再简短不过的表达：全员安全与勿来。  
直线脚程将近三个小时，当这座被时间遗忘的古城再次出现在眼前时，除去初见它之人的惊叹，更为现实的厮杀同样充满趣味。  
以藏很快便脑补出了先前丛林中那些尸体的来源，以及当他问向安娜斯塔西娅时，她那句“那关你什么事？”是何意。金发女子坐在倒塌的城门前满是青苔的石块上，双手托腮，冷眼望着眼前的厮杀。而正战到兴头的两拨海贼，根据之前的情报，是前不久出发来此岛寻宝的海贼团之二。只是他们此时厮杀的内容，似乎已偏离了初衷。不过、从某种角度来讲是初衷也没错……  
因为，安娜斯塔西娅的人头如今也能算是“宝藏”。  
那两支皆有伤亡的小海贼团正在争夺的便是那条通往世界贵族的道路。不、仔细看上一会儿就会发现，这已经不是两个海贼团的争斗——俨然已经成为一场无差别的混战。而混战中还活着的海贼们，也察觉到了他们的到来。  
“白胡子也要来插一脚吗！”  
“不，你们随意。”艾斯一脸黑线，好心道，“虽然不该管，但你们现在还是停手比较好。”  
他的话音刚落，就感到两道火辣辣的视线落到了自己身上。抬眸，坐在崩塌的半截石柱的金发少女正瞪着他。  
“……”沉默地对视了两秒，他慢慢抬手，做了个“你好”的手势。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
收回怪罪的视线，在眼前战场进入疲惫期时，她默默给尚有战斗力的五位贱民添了一把火：“可是想清楚了，我的人头能换取的席位只有一个哦。而且，世界政府不会告诉你们的就由我来告诉你们吧，真正掌握实权的一个家族也只能有一个，因此，你们之中的某个即将获得的不是这个世界的几百分之一，而是十九分之一。”  
语毕，还扬起下巴，隔着人群得意地望向艾斯。  
艾斯捂脸，他完全看不出来她赢在哪里了啊喂！  
和天龙人讲道理，就像是在跟鸽子下棋。哪怕根本就没有棋局，它也会在你面前得意地走来走去，就好像赢了一样。  
——多年后，摘自《波特卡斯船长的航海日志》。  
而在此时，不过三分钟的时间，被她打了鸡血的海贼，尚且能站在地上的只剩下三位。金发女子终于站起身，拍了拍她的白色牛仔短裤，手中握着一块板砖大小的碎石。径直走了过去，迈过不死不活的尸体。仅凭蛮力就轻而易举地击倒了重伤的三人。  
功夫再深，也怕板砖。说的大概就是这么回事（大误！）。  
“虽然我很喜欢看人为了我打架，但这种低层次的群殴还真是污染眼睛，不是吗？”掂了掂手中还带着血迹的碎石，她随手扔掉它，再次迈过尸体走向城门，“抱歉，耽误了一点儿时间，那么我们就从城市开始调查吧。”  
仿佛他们的到来全然在她的预料之中一样，她的话自然到无可挑剔。  
密林深处，断裂的城墙边，神像断掉的头颅歪斜地倒在长满植被的地上。女神平和的双眸凝视着这场血腥搏斗，却不曾有一丝的怜悯。石像瞳孔中镶嵌的宝石已然脱落，只剩下一个小小的满是苔藓的凹陷，八百年来浑浊地反映着这一方天地。  
常以仁义慈爱被赞颂的神明，在人类历史中也从未阻止过流血的战争，有时甚至称牺牲为奉献的善举。  
安娜斯塔西娅和他们之间，隔着一地尸体。而她的身后，则是城门的废墟和断头的神像，宛若崩溃的信仰。  
在海上漂久了的海贼多少都能粗糙地总结出人性的经验：穿鞋可用光脚破，但不要命就拿什么都破不了了。显然，安娜斯塔西娅属于不要命的那一类。她不仅视他人生命为蝼蚁，还凭着瞠目结舌的自负不把自己的性命放在心上。按照正常人的理解，她绝对是个疯子。然而，同样是按照正常人的理解，疯子可不会像她这样冷静。  
冷静地耸肩，泰然自若地继续着几个小时前的话题——那么就从城市开始调查吧——甚至冷静地分析他们心理，尽管分析错了：“干什么用那种眼神看我？我才是最大的受害者。”  
他的眼神到底怎样他不知道，但艾斯能肯定的是，他只有……对精神病的敬畏之情（……）。大概，还有少许的无法赞同。死于贪婪也好、死于内讧也罢，丧失的都是人命。说的更加现实一点，直面众多新鲜的人类尸体，即便是驰骋于新世界的大海贼也鲜少会淡漠至此。  
人类是有感情的，当面对同类的尸首之时。然而那个她却自诩为造物主的后裔。  
按下身侧准备要反驳她的队员，艾斯深呼吸努力摆出严肃的架势，向她问道：“塔西娅，别再绕弯子了，你到底想让我们帮你做什么？”  
“我哪里绕弯子了！”她惊呼道，“我都说的这么直白了，你竟然觉得我在绕弯子？！”  
“……”  
天龙人的思维他们果然不懂。尤其是一同进城，要求她“更加直白地详细地”说明后……  
凹凸不平的石砖路上，两侧皆是建筑的残壁与散落的石块。金发少女努力让自己的每一脚都踩在较为平整的地方，“更加直白地详细地”说明着：“那个像墙一样的白雾，或者说像白雾一样的墙，是……呃、那个贱民好像是叫汤姆来着，他在神殿不小心触发的。”  
汤姆·杰克·苏，伟大航路上小有名气的海贼团团长。两个月前，最初那个声称这里有宝藏，不听劝阻前来探险的海贼团就是他们。  
“所以，”航海士做了简单的总结，“如果我们不找到消除它的办法，就出不去了。”  
然后，等死。  
“没错，我才不想这样，我一点儿都不想把自己的人生困在这种鬼地方。”她走在前面，语气像是抱怨没有糖吃似的，“可是根本就没有人去思考离开的方法，他们不是为了传说中的宝藏而来，就是在看到我之后为了我的脑袋大打出手。”  
——结果，她还是避开了最关键的问题。  
比如说，她为什么会知道这种事？再比如说，她是怎么来这里的？以及，她为什么要来这座岛？除非她想说，否则无论怎样质问都不会得到答案，反而还有可能把自己气死——意识到这点的海贼们主动选择了放弃追询。  
她最终带着他们停在那处神殿的废墟前。正是以藏小队遇到她的那处。不言而喻，也是那位汤姆船长触发围岛的白雾的地方。  
时值午后，太阳早已偏西，阳光也不再刺眼而有了垂暮之感。连同这处神殿的废墟都有了苍凉的孤寂。  
“我反复调查了数次，然而并没有什么卵用。”她顿了下，继续道，“主殿只剩下柱子，侧殿的墙上倒是有些模糊不清的记载，可是也毫无用处。所以我在想，从别的地方下手会不会更好。但转过这城中的主要建筑后，依然没有进展。”  
这座古城的面积过于庞大，可见其曾经的繁荣。可相对地，除去平民式的建筑外，剩下的宏伟遗迹也太过繁杂。  
——“也许我们有必要重新逐一排查。”  
终于有一次，她的决定没有任何异议。  
神殿、市政广场、歌剧院、奴隶市场……  
比起兢兢业业做着调查的十名海贼，安娜斯塔西娅则更像是在参观古迹。不过……嘛，算了，已经没人有脾气了。只要她不添乱，好好带路，就算是在帮忙。  
对此，波特卡斯先生表示，现在才习惯她的兄弟们真是弱爆了，他早就已经习惯了呵呵呵……（雾）  
一日后的傍晚，当他们停留于一个圆弧形的建筑前时，迎来了一场大雨。  
门厅处的棚顶塌成一块一块的石板，雨水稀稀拉拉地从二层或是三层的缝隙处漏下来。整栋建筑似乎只有地基是夯实的，仅保留下来的地上部分摇摇欲坠。即便如此，他们还是挤在门厅的一角避雨。  
雨声洗刷了密林生物平日的嘶鸣，拉远了人们对声音的感知。天地间仿佛只剩下被水帘围住的一方空间。  
“我觉得，我们应该换个方式来想这件事。”沉默许久，航海士终于道出了众人心中模糊的设想，“或者说，换个方式。”  
虽然知道就整个遗迹而言，他们所勘察的比例还无法在数学上计算概率，但目前为止毫无收获的结果难免令人沮丧。目前为止——没错，必须强调目前为止这个时间点好给自己打气，就好像下一秒就会得出真相一般——这座岛屿上的遗迹本身，能被观测到的地方，并没有异常。地毯式搜索的效率也就这样了。然而，若说是换作什么其他的方式或角度的话……  
雨中泥土的腥味混着植物组织液的芳香。  
艾斯吐出一口气，转身望向五步之遥的安娜斯塔西娅。走到如今这一步，有意或无意顺应了她的暗示，那么她的目的到底是什么？拖延时间？这么想的话也太牵强了。  
那个金发少女，简单的单马尾高高地挂在脑后，仔细打量着一侧的墙壁，抚摸着上面的阴刻不知想了些什么后，突然开口打乱了他们的思绪：“古人真会玩儿，这里是角斗场。”  
“我从一开始就想吐槽了，鬼才知道这些建筑的原貌，你这女人到底是怎么脑补出来的？”by嘴角一抽的某大汉A。  
鼻腔哼出声，她扭头轻蔑地瞥了一眼问话之人，随即继续面壁：“你瞎吗？哦对了，根据我上次在你们船上的理解，既然有人没上过学的话，有人不识字也很正常。”  
艾斯突然觉得膝盖中了一箭。你要吵架别把他卷进去好吗！  
撸起袖子的A先生：“你才不识字！老子我可……”  
……当然，打架也不好。  
好在那位少女此时也没有打架的意愿。  
“可什么可？”她爽快地打断了他，指向已经被她凝视了数分的墙壁，“这里明明有写角斗时押注的规则，既然识字那就只能是你瞎了，贱民！”  
而她指向的那面断裂的墙壁，坑坑洼洼布满深绿色的苔藓。硬要说有什么值得她欣赏如此之久的话，那大概就是上面已经被风化侵蚀到模糊的精美花纹了吧。  
——不是花纹也说不定。  
这个世界，文明的发展脉络也没什么稀奇之处。早先的象形文字雕刻在不易损坏的材质上，宛若浮雕，洋洋洒洒一大片，所包含的信息量却少到可怜。  
一般的小海贼团可能对这玩意儿可能没有概念，但对于二十年前曾与“海贼王”哥尔·D·罗杰一同叱咤风云、甚至触摸过这个世界本质的白胡子海贼团而言，意义就不同了。尤其是当年经历过那场风波的人。  
“古代文字吗？”年长的船医准确道出了它的名称。  
强行被吃瘪的大汉A君默默卷下了之前撸起的袖子，切了一声“那种东西谁看得懂啊”后便闭了嘴。  
可这明明是她少时的必修课啊。  
——安娜斯塔西娅背对着他们，张了张嘴，还是把这句话咽了下去。  
今年不过十七岁的她，终于隐隐约约想起二十年前的某件小事。在年谱上，她曾读到过：为了防止民间对历史正文的解读，天龙人的权限阶层同五老星向海军下达了抹杀的命令。抹杀一切有可能或有意愿解读历史正文的人，不惜动用名为“屠魔令”的最高权限。  
当年读到这里时，她就觉得这个命令挺蠢的，如今亦然。比起杀人这种得不偿失的事，去销毁民间关于历史正文的记载不是更好？  
……不过，都没差了。这两个月来的“微服私访”，教给她最重要的东西便是，很多事无论天龙人做或者不做，都没有区别。没有人会因为她没有做某件事而不恨她、更不会有人因为她做了某件对贱民有益的事而去爱戴她。  
而这其中的缘由……  
嘴角扬起笑容，她转身，指着身后的石壁道：“你们到底跑题到哪里去啦！我只是想说古人都是会玩的。上面有写，把奴隶的脑袋砍下来当球踢，每进一个球，就砍掉输方一名队员的脑袋，直至其中一方全部死亡。太残暴太血腥了！我一般都只是让他们踢普通的球，然后输的那边单纯地去死啊！”  
……跑题的到底是谁？  
艾斯抓了抓头发，决定无视掉她这显而易见的欲盖弥彰，直戳实质。他不抱有任何希望地无奈道：“塔西娅，你就不打算再说些什么吗？”  
她能再说些什么？事到如今，她本人也同他们一样，深陷这个局中。事实上，单论寻求出岛生路这件事，她隐瞒的部分无关紧要。可人与生即来的求知欲却总想探清全部。  
她偏头，望着五步远的黑发男子，盯着他，反问：“话说回来，‘死’是什么感觉？我还没经历过呢……”  
安娜斯塔西娅今次的暗示倒是再明显不过：要是出不去，她就得跟他们一起死在这座孤岛上。  
所以说，你这女人就不能好好说话吗！还有艾斯队长你不要回答她这种问题啊啊啊！By众人的心声。  
“那个啊……”在众人崩溃的目光中，艾斯张口似是要回话，可却顿在这个接续词上，没了后文。  
死亡是一种怎样的体验呢？这里，唯一有资格回答这个问题的就是他。然而，毋庸置疑的是，这并不是什么值得珍藏的回忆。  
眼中的整个世界、连同大脑的意识，逐渐变白，尔后归零。（注：作者多年前恰好接触过一位有假死经历的师长，此处根据他本人的回忆创作。）  
实际说出来也无聊到没必要去强调什么。人类大概就是这种生物，出生之时懵懂到不懂世间险恶、纯洁得如同一张白纸；死亡之时又愚蠢到不知悲欢离合、回归于降生的那片空白。能够阐述生命之意义的永远都不是自己，而是后人——把自身的价值、立场甚至情感都留给后来人书写。后来人则根据自己的价值、立场以及情感，给逝者贴上形形色色的标签。  
他难得不太乐观地沉默了那么两秒，随后展现一贯的笑容，做着不知名的保证：“我们会出去的，塔西娅。”  
少女的蓝眸闪过一丝惊讶。  
艾斯试图循循善诱：“所以，我们是不是……”  
安娜斯塔西娅轻哼一声，打断了他的套话：“只有没目标的人才会抒情。”  
艾斯：“……”他再也不想和她说话了。  
“不过，我觉得‘换个调查的思路’这点很有价值。”她上前两步，终于正经加入他们的讨论，“其实有一处最大的遗迹我至今还没有去过——继续往深处走的话，有一座巨大的宫殿……”  
“你为什么不早说？”心累的以藏问。  
她理直气壮地答：“因为我讨厌那里，本能上的。”  
毫无疑问，那是八百年前弗罗洛女皇的宫殿。但不知为何，她却有些排斥那里。即便明知皇家是最容易隐藏秘密的地方。  
……说到底，历史这种东西，到底是为何存在的呢？  
没理会她的个人喜好问题，艾斯轻咳一声，做了决定：“明早去那里看看吧。”  
“随你们啦，但是要记得保护好我。”又进入某个奇怪讲演模式的女人自顾自地说着，把狭小的避雨处当做她的舞台，转了一圈后向前迈去，“毕竟宫殿里奇奇怪怪的密道和机关数不胜数，万一……”  
万一……  
“喂！塔西——”  
艾斯来不及阻止她的脚步，就眼睁睁地看着那名少女被浇了一身水。  
那个位置，每隔几十秒就会落下一泼在棚顶残缺处攒下的雨水。而安娜斯塔西娅本人，似乎是突然间被浇傻了，连尖叫都没发出，就愣在原地。从头到脚全身湿透。绣满蕾丝花边的白色衬衫，轻薄处几乎露肉，内衣轮廓清晰可见。不得不承认，安娜斯塔西娅漂亮的不只是她那张[删除线]端正的[/删除线]脸，还有她那至少能秒杀这个世界80%女性的身材。  
前一秒还因为这个变故嗤笑出声的海贼，下一秒便吹起了口哨。  
而常理来讲兴许会窘迫到大发雷霆的女子此时却意外地沉默。她静静地伫立在原地，仰头，迎面又淋了一波雨水。  
“……”海贼们连调侃的心情都没了，这女的脑袋是怎么长的啊！  
安娜斯塔西娅托腮：“这不科学，明明不好受可为什么文艺作品中的角色总抢着去淋雨啊……”  
这个自找台阶下能给十分，当然满分是一百分。  
以藏眼角一抽，十分生硬地把话题拉回正轨，问她：“那座宫殿在哪里？”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”你们这群人真无聊。  
好在这场雨持续的时间不长。  
入夜之时，升起的篝火旁，全身依旧湿哒哒的安娜斯塔西娅同以藏和艾斯二人核对了明早前往宫殿的路线和时间后，拉着后者就往建筑深处走去，美其名曰“如果不用来烤衣服的话，还留烧烧果实何用”。  
艾斯：呵呵他的果实是用来打架的您开心了吗？  
她显然不开心。  
但这不影响他在众人无比同情的仿佛可以念出追悼词的注目下被迫离席。最后一眼，他到底还是看懂了同伴交给他的“任务”：亲，监视暂时就交给你了。附带一溜儿河鳝的眼神。  
白胡子海贼团二番队队长表示，这隐隐地被同伴卖了的感觉是怎么回事？如果可以他一点儿都不想看懂。  
那名金发少女直接抬手拽着他颈间的珠链，绕过角斗场一层长长的回廊，横穿武器库，踢飞脚边的白骨，最终站到了圆形的生死场上。  
暮色像是一层薄膜，笼罩在角斗场正中露出的天空上。月光尚未清明，两公尺之外的事物一团乌黑，什么都看不清。四周的观众席连同最上方的包厢只留下了大致的轮廓，像是倾斜过来的鬼怪，压抑地包围着，让人无路可逃。  
从小就一直坐在vip的位置观看奴隶或野兽厮杀的安娜斯塔西娅倒是第一次以这个角度欣赏这个地方。她深深叹了一口气，在寂静空旷的圆形建筑正中荡起了小小的回声。  
自她松手之后，就自动离她三公尺之远[删除线]这个近身实战中理论上的安全距离[/删除线]的艾斯环顾四周，不得不在指尖燃起火苗照亮四方之地。在听到她的叹气后，无奈地问道：“你到底想怎样？”  
——她到底想怎样呢？  
她觉得，她心中脉络清晰，却在选择地回答时，脑中的言语模糊了起来。  
那个男人指尖上的火苗跳跃着，把她的影子在凹凸不平的地面上拉长。  
从三个月前的那场滑稽的陷害开始，她的心情就一直很糟。而现在，在长达两个月的原地踏步后，似乎变得更糟了。几乎连伤感的时间都没有，被迫积攒起的负面情绪快要抵达临界线。  
“我，”她开口，语调冷淡。饱和着冰冷雨水的头发趴在头皮上，刺激着她的大脑，“我……都快崩溃了。”  
喂喂，和你在一起崩溃的只会是别人好吧！虽然很想这样呛回去，但艾斯觉得她说的也许可能大概是真的。  
因为，就在数分前，她问他：“死亡”的感受。  
前世界贵族·安娜斯塔西娅宫是个怎样的人他完全不清楚、也没有欲望去了解，但他所认识的安娜斯塔西娅——就算死到临头，也会自信十足地继续挑衅，不会去思考任何关乎失败的词汇。  
所以，这在她身上兴许可以被称为反常。  
他望着她的侧影，略带生硬地无视掉了她的表现与她刚刚所述的内容，只是顺着她的行为做了反问：“把我拽到这里的目的就是抱怨？”  
听她抱怨她的悲惨经历？  
“所以我才说，这场雨简直要把我弄崩溃了啊。”她十分艰难地解下绑着湿发的头绳，又拉了几下黏在皮肤上的上衣布料，一边向他迈了几步，一边仰起下巴强硬道，“过来帮忙烤衣服啦……”  
“……”艾斯开始唾弃想多了的自己。  
安娜斯塔西娅何时受过这种“待遇”？  
被冷水浇过的衣服仿佛带了寒气，渗入毛孔。偏偏当她伸手时连给她递来温暖柔软的毛巾的人都没有。心怀几分糟糕的恼怒，她只得寄希望于眼前这位能放火玩玩的海贼。她想，她早晚要把他绑回玛丽乔亚豢养于地下室。后来又想，如果不用海楼石的话，估计连烙印都打不上。完全没有意识到自己彻底想多了的安娜斯塔西娅满不在乎地解开扣子、脱下这件湿透的白色衬衫。当她刚要扔给他时，转眸却看到那个男人竟背对着她站得笔直。  
——她就那么可怕吗？  
本就不太好的心情更不爽了，隔着两公尺，她一把将手中的那件白色衬衫扔到他肩上，质问：“我是魔鬼还是阎王？转过来啊贱民！”  
可那个男人啪的一声捂了脸，用力之大都让她怀疑这疼不疼。他闷声说：“重点不在这里，塔西娅。”  
一方面，艾斯觉得自己简直是圣人。另一方面，他怀疑起自己的贤者模式是不是有点儿长……  
于是，他接着问她：“你是对我们太放心，还是对自己太自信？”  
数日来，同他们十个成年男人——且不说海贼这个身份的危险性——共处，她自在得怎么看都有些过分了。甚至夜晚时，她自顾自地挑选了距篝火最舒适的位置，丝毫没有防备地入睡，把身旁大眼瞪小眼的十个男人当做空气。  
虽算不上倾国倾城，也不会一眼就被人判定为标准的美女。但……要知道，现实中，那类案件发生的概率和文艺作品中老生常谈的情节都没有关系。  
不是没有人对着这位熟睡的大小姐吹过口哨，调侃她要是一动不动地不说话的话倒是个“好女人”，可后果就是，还未等别人吐槽，她就翻身迷迷糊糊地脱口而出——“何人如此聒噪，拉出去杖毙”，然后继续睡，丰满的胸脯平稳地起伏，仿若那真的只是梦话。  
那时，以藏瞥了眼先前吹口哨的那个大汉，摆出一副十分慷慨的队长样，道：“给你个机会，去睡她吧。”  
尔后那位在船上就时常叫着去港口喝花酒的大汉一下子就蔫了，求饶道：“队长……我是开玩笑的。”  
艾斯倒曾仔细地思考了这个现象的本质——这种无聊的问题，其结果就是在他得出那个结果后，默默地在内心给了自己一巴掌，怒骂自己：波特卡斯·D·艾斯你怎么这么无聊？  
打个不太恰当的比方，路上搭讪时，比起那种身着紧身豹纹的妖冶女郎，一般男人们显然更倾向于邻家小妹型的清纯女孩。追其缘由大约就是，前者给人“不可掌控”的感觉太过强烈，以至于望而生却。更何况，安娜斯塔西娅比起前者，还有着无比复杂甚至涉及世界政治的背景，光是用“不可掌控”这个词汇形容，都显得浅显。除非拥有绝对的资本，很少会有傻子主动去招惹这类女人。  
当然，前提是思想正常的存有理智的男人。但若说到“海贼”这个以亡命之徒为主的群体的话，就……  
那位任性到极点甚至让人时常替她感到尴尬的前世界贵族，没有直面回答他的问题，随手将自己的牛仔短裤也搭到他的肩膀上，冰凉的指尖不经意划过他背部伤疤的边缘，语气轻快：“我想怎样关你们什么事？快点帮忙弄干衣服，我要是感冒了一定是你的错。”  
安娜斯塔西娅望着他背上那个不规则的巨大伤痕，心情渐好。  
如果以这个作为标识的话，她想或许日后就没有其他的认证必要了。依旧沉浸于自己某种幻想中的她邀请道：“成为我的奴隶吧，贱民。”  
字词间带了少女粉红色的笑意。  
——她患有严重的同理心缺失和轻微的精神分裂。  
艾斯突然想起这句以藏小队的船医和他所带小队的船医告诉他们的话，这是那两位优秀医者的共同结论。精神病这三个字在她身上终于不再是骂人而是成为了现实。艾斯反而觉得事情没那么严重。确实，以正常社会人的精神状态为基准，说她反人类反社会都不过分。但她是与众不同的，至少和平常人不一样。  
例如现在，她站在他的身后，近到气息几乎能打到他后背的皮肤上，口中却带着笑意说了不太愉快的祈使句。这或许可以被称为“严重的同理心缺失和轻微的精神分裂”，但这也是她的世界。她人生十余载，日日夜夜不得不面对的世界。现如今，动荡过后，失去世界政府保护的她本质上什么也没有。所以，就算拒绝她也没关系。只要不无视，她会慢慢了解……或者说，重新认识这个世界。  
持有异常乐观的心态，他拿下肩膀上那两件价格不菲的衣物，拒绝了她：“我对那种事情不感兴趣。”  
“欸……”为了脱去衣物，白色的短靴被她随意蹬在一旁的地上，脚心传来的刺骨冰凉直达头顶。她继续脱下自己的白网袜，修长的腿上被留下了交错的压痕。抬臂，她双手拉着自己的网袜，从后面轻轻勒上他的脖子，带着点儿小委屈，轻声说，“你这样我真的会用力哦，贱民。”  
有意或无意，带着轻微情色意味的网袜正勒在他的颈间。他身后的金发少女双手微微用力，喉咙处有了少许的压迫感。  
“你这是在威胁我？”眼角一抽，他忍住了嘲笑的语气，向她问道。  
“不，这是惩罚。”安娜斯塔西娅低压声音，踮起脚尖，凑到他耳边轻轻吹气，满意地看到这个男人全身僵硬、耳朵泛起微红后，小声继续道，“让我猜猜……你脑子里正在想些什么？比如说……现在我身上还穿着什么？”  
贴身的内衣。要加个修饰定语的话，就是湿掉的贴身内衣。  
她说：“你也会帮我烤干它们的，对吧？”  
虽然是个问句，但显然它的意义不止于此。  
艾斯表示，就算他不是圣人，他也不打算和她玩这种play。于是，不着痕迹地吐出一口气，毫不留情地对她说：“不，我脑子里正在想的是，袜子杀不了人，所以也不存在威胁的可能性……呃！”  
他的尾音尚未完全落下，身后的女子便双手用力狠狠地勒了下他的脖子，又在瞬间放开。而为了防止烧坏衣物、强忍住没有自然化的艾斯还来不及佩服自己，就差点跪地，弯腰撑着膝盖猛咳。  
耳边传来安娜斯塔西娅任性的抱怨：“你真是一点儿都不好玩，贱民。”  
那双白色的网袜还有些滑稽的挂在他的脖子上。  
“啊啊，我是不好玩，塔西娅。”剧烈的咳嗽让他的嗓音听起来有些沙哑，他站直，把网袜拿下、连同那两件白色的衣裤一同搭在小臂上，转身，面色不佳，俨然一副说教模样。鲜见的气场扩散开来，若是平常海贼见到这场面，肯定会感叹这才是那个传说中火拳该有的可怖之处。他的后半句是，“但如果我感到好玩的话，你以为你还能完好地站在这里么？”  
他大概是真的走心发火了，声音听起来都有些可怕。  
安娜斯塔西娅不紧不慢地把精美镶钻的白色Bra也搭在他的小臂上，就好像他是个没生命的衣架般。然后去脱自己那被雨水渗透湿哒哒的同款内裤。  
艾斯：“……”  
安娜斯塔西娅抬眸：“刚刚的气势呢，贱民？”  
艾斯默默别开视线转身，算了，和她认真的自己是傻逼。不过，被她加了东西的小臂……莫名变得异常沉重。语气略带僵硬，声线飘忽不定，他甚至找不到合适的措辞，建议着：“塔西娅……我是说，那个、我给你生火，你自己烤一下？”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
光脚踩在地上，未着寸缕，在雨后的夜晚，在阴冷石质角斗场的中央。即便是夏岛，安娜斯塔西娅还是冻得发颤。她向前伸直双臂、双手撑起自己的内裤，有些郁闷道：“我这么美丽的身体……到底怎么碍你的眼了？你这样我很不爽。”  
“别转移话题好吗！”  
“嗯，虽说我最近是瘦了些，头发和皮肤也完全没有保养变得很糟糕。”  
艾斯想，她说得大概没错……吧。  
他视力很好，月光渐渐清明，她的皮肤对比度和亮度都很高、金色的发丝在任何光源下都抢眼，所以，综上所述，看不清是不可能的。但是，看清了又能如何？打电话报警说这里有个女的裸奔影响市容？或者摆出一副海贼该有的样子耍流氓？  
心累地叹气，他认命地燃起火焰烤起这几件衣服。好在是夏岛，衣料轻薄用不了多长时间。值得庆幸的另一件事便是，她没再把自己的内裤给他折腾。  
夜风在角斗场的遗迹中吹出穿石鬼嚎。  
缄默了几十秒或是几分钟，月光下，他专心于布料的水分蒸发。还未来得及感叹她为何突然老实了，就听到身后的那个声音轻轻地飘了过来，只不过换了一个诡异又严肃的、全然不同的话题。  
她踩着自己的影子，问他：“你觉得……‘历史’到底是什么呢？”  
——历史是什么？  
这样的问题，她已经想问很久了。这样的困惑不能去问斯图尔特，因为她还要用他，这是驾驭人心的细节；也不能去问海上的陌生人，因为他们想利用她，这是保护自己的本能。但是，眼前这个已经成为这个时代历史一环的海贼王子嗣，似乎可以问一问。  
那个男人手下的动作一顿，好像是真的思考起这个结构简单而难以回答的问题，却没有发声。  
冻得瑟瑟发抖，她咬牙稳住自己的声音，补充道：“神话传说中不断循环往复的故事，还是机械时代经典的实证主义思潮，抑或是一神教那说一不二的时间直线？”  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的父亲在死前亲自交给了她一本书，然后，一句遗言也没有说，就奔着她那早亡的母亲去了。  
——那本书，是弗罗洛家族的历史。  
和科普读物粗枝大叶的描写不同，里面记载更多的细节。老实说，她看得无聊至极。但如今在变故之后回忆起，竟觉得值得深究。包括她能凭借着记忆找到这座岛，也得益于那本书。她的思路是：扳倒弗罗洛后，受益者是谁？或者说，弗罗洛自身有什么价值？可怀着奇妙的第六感，愈来愈觉得自己发现了更大一局的安娜斯塔西娅对自己最初的思路产生了怀疑。她如此往前深推过去能够找到答案？  
望着那个海贼王的后嗣，她莫名地觉得他活得真是轻松自在。  
然后，那个活得轻松自在的海贼王后嗣简单粗暴地回答了她：“我想……历史是让人吸取教训的存在吧。”  
“我知道，”她浅笑，不知是在嘲笑自己还是别人，语气异常温柔，“你是个十足的经验主义者。从你告诉我被火燎只要睡觉就能好、你会包扎是因为经常受伤时开始，我就看出来了。”  
“你记得真清楚。”泛起少许的窘迫，他有些尴尬地感叹。  
可她明显一点儿都不尴尬，语气一转，顺着杆儿往上爬道：“当然，我可是过目不忘的天才。”  
艾斯凭借经验总结，她最擅长的应该就是一秒变脸。  
耸肩，已不打算和她计较任何事的他顺着她反问道：“那么，过目不忘的天才大小姐，你问我这种问题想干什么？”  
想干什么呢？  
她没想干什么。可能只是自己憋久了，想到他应该是个安全的人，就这么说了出来。但是……看吧，果然，无论她做什么，哪怕仅仅是心脏在跳动，也定有人会跳出来怀疑她心脏跳动的目的。  
想要讽刺出声，可一阵夜风却让她差点儿缩成一团。望着他手间的火光，她想那一定很暖。于是连想都没想，迈着冻僵的步伐，她一下子就扑到他的后背上，双臂从后搂住了他，几乎挂了上去。  
艾斯有感到她走来，却没想到突然来了这样一出。手中差点烧毁她的衬衫。  
女子冰凉光滑的皮肤紧贴着他的后背，双唇凑到他的耳边说：“我不想干什么，我只想干你。”尔后，手掌在他眼前摊开，露出攥在其中的同款内裤。  
艾斯抬手：“……这是你逼我的。”  
“别闹，我真的冷。”  
闹的到底是谁！  
收回欲直接把她过肩摔扔出去的手，他默默腹诽，却没了动作——她的身体真的很凉，他能感到她已经冷得发颤。如果不是她胸前的柔软及那两点也能明显感到的话，他真的会心疼一下她也说不定。  
“下来，我给你找干苔藓生火。”艾斯努力让自己的声音听起来有威严。虽然他心里也清楚，这并没有什么卵用。  
果不其然，她反而安慰他道：“有反应了？这也没什么害羞的，想开点儿，因为你是男人嘛……”  
她还知道……  
用力将手中水分尚未完全蒸发的布料握出水，他耐着性子低声问：“你就不能矜持点吗？”  
回答他的，是她的手掌。她似乎相当钟爱贯穿他胸口的那个巨大的伤疤，这回不再是撩过边缘，而是实打实地抚摸了上去。安娜斯塔西娅想，这就是属于她的证明。以及她曾作过的蠢事。  
“我说，贱民，”她音色平淡，就像只是在商量咖啡口味这种小事般，说，“如果你跟我回去，我绝对会天天安排你服侍我换衣的，免得像现在这样……”  
她说——等她回去之后的事。  
“你还没放弃吗，塔西娅？”微妙地get错了重点，他插话问。  
在他身上蹭了蹭，吸取着温暖，她懒洋洋地回道：“当然。”  
名为玛丽乔亚的圣地，她怎么会放弃？  
她不止不会放弃，她还要站到整个苍穹的顶端。让世人都知道弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的名，俯伏在脚边歌颂着她的政绩。  
——这还真是一种危险的、不是精明政治家该有的想法。  
她深知这一点，也深知历史上那些大大小小故事告诉她的后果，然而……  
“贱民，我来告诉你事实吧，”她在他耳边，强行把话题拉回了几分钟之前，“我们唯一能从历史中得到的教训，就是我们永远也不会从历史中吸取教训。”  
艾斯听着她这自以为深奥的文字游戏，默默把手中已然烤干的Bra和上衣向后甩到她的脑袋上，然后目不斜视的从她手中掏出那条内裤，当做普通的布料般，烤起来。  
被自己上衣蒙住脑袋的安娜斯塔西娅：“你果然一点儿都不好玩。”  
他答：“我为什么要让你觉得好玩？”  
“……”  
她默默从他身上下来，默默地穿好上衣。又默默地等他把其他衣物扔了过来，小声吐槽了一句“竟然扔得这么准”后，终于穿戴整齐。  
他转身，脸色平淡，甚至连一眼目光都没有给她，就与安娜斯塔西娅擦肩而过，道：“回去吧。”  
像是完成了某种任务般，她仔细端详他的神色，没有一丝异常。或者说……带着几分刻意的淡漠。嗯，按照一般姑娘的思路，就是她真的作到把他惹火了。然而，安娜斯塔西娅不是一般姑娘。她抬脚跟了上去，心里想的却是：这个贱民竟然跟我闹脾气？很好，你成功引起了我的注意。（……）  
越想越觉得凭什么，越想越觉得火大。跟着他走过暗黑的回廊，前面的男人“尽职尽责”地一只手燃起火焰照亮这段伸手不见五指的回程。橘色的火光在凹凸不平的石壁上映出两个人的影子。她心道如果不再向他立威恐怕这个男人早就忘了她的身份。  
于是，她连想都没想，快步上前一把拉过他垂在身侧的另一只手。  
作为一名战斗力出色的海贼，艾斯当然感受得到身后少女莫名膨胀的怒意与突然上前的脚步，当她贸然扯上他的手腕时，他还犹豫了一下要不要真的给她一个过肩摔让她冷静地重新认识一下自己的身份和态度，然后……他还没犹豫完这件事，就没有然后了。他知道这位大小姐有着阴晴不定的脾气和超乎常人的臂力，但基于就算认真动粗也伤不到他的大意，当她用力时也没做多大的防备。随即，就这么没有一丝丝防备地……  
后背与一侧的石壁相撞。  
啪的一声，安娜斯塔西娅双手按到他脑袋两侧的石壁上，将他困于墙壁和自己之间。  
——如果不是她的身高矮了一截，这一定是一个非常完美的壁咚。  
艾斯心里一群草×马飞奔而过，却还是硬着头皮装作淡定：“……塔西娅，有话好好说，别动手。”  
堕落了。他想，身为一个一向秉持着能动手坚决不动嘴的海贼，他竟然堕落到了这个地步，果然腐朽的世界贵族是罪恶之源么。  
而眼前努力踮起脚尖、抬头与自己平时的少女却不似在开玩笑，瞪着自己大声责难：“我这么完美，你怎么不看我？”  
因为变故，他熄灭了手中的火焰。此时回廊中唯一的光源便是头顶一处崩塌的天棚。清冷的月光淋了下来，她湛蓝的双眸一闪一闪好像泛着水光。少女身上尚未完全干透的水汽随着她的吐息打到他的脸上，发间的潮湿似乎晕染到了空气中。  
她在质问他，为什么不看她。  
刚刚被他烤干的衣料似乎还带着热气。距离过近，那层薄薄的衣料连带里面的肉体随着呼吸的起伏轻轻擦过他的皮肤。  
安娜斯塔西娅想，自己真是堕落了。一定是和贱民们接触太久，导致自己的审美出现了偏差——又或许是夜晚的缘故，黑夜总能给龌龊的情绪添上保护，月光下，她竟觉得眼前男人的这张脸有些出乎意料顺眼。明明第一眼看上去明明没有任何惊艳的感觉，可能是相识的过往有了些许加持，几秒的暧昧模糊了大脑的思考。她觉得他……  
安娜斯塔西娅第一眼给人的感觉并不是那种倾国倾城的美女，只是一般程度的漂亮，这点艾斯早就知道。她五官端正，身材标准，胜在不说话时的气质，这点艾斯也早就知道。但从这么近的距离去看他，这还是第一次。  
意识有些空白，事后他管这种反应称为人生第一次被强行壁咚后遗症。然而事实就是，或许要怪罪于先前她故意的挑逗，或许要怪罪于此时隔着薄薄布料几乎紧贴在身前的曲线，他眼睁睁地看着她继续凑近，鬼使神差没有推开。  
古老的角斗场，幽暗的回廊，冷清的月光。  
她一定是疯了。他也差不多。  
滴答——  
建筑深处传来的水声在空旷的石壁上击出了轻微的回音。  
少女猛地一颤，像是被惊醒般，后退了一大步。双手捂嘴，睁大湛蓝的双眸一脸诧异地望向他，眨眼。  
神智归位，黑发青年感到后背被石壁尖锐处戳得有些疼痛，望着她，相视无言。  
……  
率先打破沉默的是她。安娜斯塔西娅依旧双手捂嘴，惊呼着：“你竟然想吻我？！”  
艾斯：“……”喂喂这脏水往他一个人身上泼合适吗？  
“你想吻我这是几个意思啊贱民！”她一脸委屈，仿佛置身于外。  
“我没……”他刚开口，试图解释，就被她打断——  
“这么说你是想睡我了？你竟然想和我睡觉，你……”  
“我没有好吗！！！”  
正在遗迹外烧烤的海贼们，最终入眼的就是这样一副新奇的画面。从角斗场跑出的二人……呃……他们的二番队队长正被一个战斗力弱爆了的女人追……着……打……  
海贼们刚想笑出声，在听到那个女人的怒骂后，瞬间变为了对其二番队队长的尊敬。  
那个女人怒骂着：“贱民！我待你不薄你竟然想睡我！”  
真不愧是艾斯队长，连天龙人（虽然是前任的）都敢睡。真正的勇士，敢于去嫖世界贵族（虽然是前任的）。By肃然起敬的海贼们。


	8. 神，神殿与记录

第三章 神，神殿与记录

翌日午前。嵌在半山腰处那所庞大的石灰色宫殿群终于出现众人眼前。前庭和外围的建筑有着崭新的破坏断面与零散的脚印。穿过议政厅，攀爬上凋零的中庭，更高处的建筑似乎又是一所神殿。  
安娜斯塔西娅想，自己果然讨厌这里。只要一想到自己的祖先曾是这里的主人，她就感到浑身不适。太过直接的血缘关系反而没有任何的亲近感。又或者是，她出于对遗迹衰落的忿恨……  
八百年前赢得那场战争、成为组建世界政府一派的那位弗罗洛女皇是抱着怎样的心态掩埋掉这里的一切呢？她不由自主地去思考这样的问题。  
这座皇宫中的神殿显然比城中的那座要雄伟繁复得多。角落处虽有崩塌，但整体却完好地保留了下来。这或许要归功于更加昂贵结实的石料以及埃及的柱式。石柱间的距离小于石柱的直径，高耸地撑起幽暗的望不到尽头的棚顶，压迫感油然而生。  
地上的方砖，隐隐约约毫无规律地篆刻着充满宗教意味的箴言。被岁月磨得只能辨认出“慈悲的造物主”、“垂怜世人”、“赞颂你的名”……这类词句。当然，是用那象形的古代文字。  
和户外截然不同的湿冷，以及从石缝中投射进来的阳光充斥着全部的感官。  
在建筑中前进的一行人，有意或无意把她“看管”在队伍的正中。她停下脚步，低头，看到脚底踩着的那块石砖上赫然刻着——  
“我被遗忘，如同死人，无人记念；我好像破碎的器皿。（注：圣经诗篇31：12。）”  
她轻读出声。  
有什么重重敲击着她的心脏。  
——凭什么要有人纪念你？在这荒芜的死地。她默默这样反问。  
意识到她的动作，队伍停了下来。以藏问道：“发现什么了吗？”  
“不，”她深深呼吸，揉了揉太阳穴，抱怨道，“你们这些废物能不能快些找到出岛的方法，我真是一秒都不想多呆了……”  
众海贼：有机会一定先揍死你这女人啊魂淡！you can you up！！！  
就在有人犹豫着要开口说教一下这个站着说话不腰疼的女人时，二十公尺余外的一处石顶骤然崩塌。轰隆声激起了石屑与尘末。几乎处于自我保护的本能，所有人都或后退或用小臂护住了脑袋，除了她……艾斯稍作犹豫，可顺着她的目光望去默默收回了去拉她的手。  
安娜斯塔西娅依旧站得笔直纹丝不动，抬眼，有些茫然地看着那个窟窿漏出的日光，感叹道：“石柱又没倒，伤不到这里的，你们在躲什么啊……”  
算了，已经没有人想吐槽她了，连之前未出口的吐槽都咽了回去，因为——这个女人确实也没把自己的性命当回事。另外……刚刚掉落的不仅是棚顶的石块，还有人的气息。可还未等白胡子海贼团的这十名海贼反应过来，那些碎屑中的人影倒率先骂了出来，不过被咒的那人颇有令人幸灾乐祸的意味。  
领头的人影冲出尘埃，叫骂着：“你这婊子！当初就该直接把你杀了！！！”  
那个人是最初登岛的汤姆·杰克·苏船长没错。在伟大航路也算小有名气，来之前阅读过情报的白胡子海贼团的海贼们自然一眼就认出了他。  
随着碎屑的落下，丁达尔效应逐渐消失。那位汤姆船长身后从石块上爬起的是五六名同样狼狈的他的船员。他抡起弯刀走了过来，继续诅咒着一脸漠然的金发女人：“哪里有秘宝啊！你这个不折不扣的骗子！！！”  
短短几句叫骂，暴露的信息却在听者的脑中整理出了整个事件的链条。最初声称这里有岛并存有大宝藏的海贼团是听从弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅建议来的，并且，很有可能……  
“嗯，我之前没有跟你们说吗？我是搭这个人的船来这座岛的。”那个金发女人坦然地解释着，理直气壮。  
果然，整个事件的关键就是她。  
反观那位若是真直接杀了她就好了的汤姆·杰克·苏船长，走到一半，听到她向某些人解释的话语后，才发现站在她身旁的海贼们，立马变脸，惊叹：“卧槽白胡子？！！”  
喂喂，这反射弧是不是略长？  
然而，又在下一秒，汤姆船长的画风变到让人摸不清他的逻辑。他向身后的海贼们招手，大嚷着：“你们都不是什么好东西！和这个女人联合起来骗我们吗！”  
——我们白胡子没事儿闲的骗你们这种名不见经传的小海贼团干嘛！而且意义在哪里啊！  
昨日安娜斯塔西娅夜观星象，今天一定又是和平的一天。  
望着这莫名其妙就打起来的两拨人，她叹气，神色终于轻松了些，后退两步靠到了一根石柱上，单手捧脸，自我陶醉道：“又有人为我打起来了，我果然是个罪孽深重的女人啊……”  
“不是因为你好吗？”站在一旁的艾斯没忍住吐槽道。  
“啊啦，贱民你怎么不上去打架啊……难得一出好戏。”  
“欺负人总不太好，塔西娅。”艾斯说得有些尴尬。  
她继续望向那个不算大的战场，不过几分钟的时间，就已经变成了单方面的吊打。安娜斯塔西娅表示……算了，她什么都不表示了。  
“真是无聊。”她嘟囔着，上前，第二步重重踩到了那块刻有悲伤之语的石砖上……  
——！？  
兴许是她的错觉，脚下严丝合缝的石砖松动了一下。  
为了确认，她又用力踩了踩。然后，正所谓不作死就不会死——  
地面塌陷。半个神殿轰然倒塌。  
失重中，望着四周倾斜的巨大石柱和落下的石块，她咬着牙没尖叫出声。理智占据的大脑所反映出的推论是：地下，是空的。  
几乎没什么战斗经验更不懂的如何落地的安娜斯塔西娅，这一跤摔得七荤八素。但鉴于哪怕从几十公尺高的地方摔下除了灰头土脸也不会受伤的漫画定律，她也真的除了灰头土脸什么事儿都没有。  
等她回过神来时，只联想到了儿时在香波地群岛游乐场包场玩过的跳楼机。  
数根过长过粗过硬的石柱横在头顶地面塌陷造成的洞口处，所以哪怕半个神殿都崩塌了，落下来的也不过都是些细小的石块罢了，只要别运气太差正好被砸到死穴，就不会致命。她想，这场景若是让那些迂腐的文物专家看见，估计得急的跳脚。有些艰难地爬了起来，耳边充斥着汤姆·杰克·苏船长及其同伴和白胡子海贼团的海贼们骂骂咧咧的争吵。她甩甩脑袋，转身，映入眼帘的景象……  
——。  
————。  
她甚至失态地微微张开了双唇，吐不出一声感叹。  
这显而易见是一层地下室，而她对面的石壁……  
举架足有三四公尺高，稀有石料连八百年前篆刻的笔触都保存完好；上面密密麻麻地雕满了那象形的古代文字。数颗拳头大的夜明珠长明着那方记录，也成为了这里除去缝隙中漏进的阳光外主要的光源。  
安娜斯塔西娅脚步凌乱，磕磕绊绊地走到那面石壁前，望到了全文的起始：  
因着我主我神的仁爱与慈悲，叛乱的火种得以苟且留存。世界也必将再起波澜。我弗罗洛的后嗣若有幸寻得至此，勿忘造物主的荣耀恩典，勿忘败寇的狡猾奸诈。现将「历史正文」的复本抄写于此……  
——终于找到了，她的“宝藏”。  
另一方面，集体跌入这个地下空洞的海贼们……似乎把这归结于一场由于他们在脆弱古迹中打架引发的意外。汤姆船长扯着脖子和以藏对骂着：“你们白胡子竟然和那个女人一起利用我们，人活着哪怕一秒的英雄也要当，老子跟你们拼了！！！”  
以藏队长掏枪表示：“卧槽你们这种蛇精病还是直接去死吧！！！”  
莫名又当了一次劝架好人的艾斯拦住自家兄弟：“以藏，冷静、冷静。”  
船医懒懒地瞥了自家两位队长一眼，转身开始在速写本上涂涂画画。  
……  
打乱他们掐架的，是突然爆发的鬼畜笑声。  
不远处的那个女人，站在一面满是阴刻墙前，笑弯了腰。  
这是……终于疯了？  
“原来如此……这还真是……”她忍不住满脸的笑意，伸出手指擦了擦眼角笑出的生理性泪水，站直身子。可终究是忍不住，噗嗤一声又笑了出来，抖着肩膀，不知所云。  
吓傻了的汤姆船长戳了戳之前的敌人：“我觉得你们白胡子还是先把她杀了比较安全……”  
以藏：“……呵呵。”  
安娜斯塔西娅心想，这就是那八百年前的真相？幼稚又愚蠢的真相？就这么点儿脑残的破事儿还值得整个世界为之遮掩与疯狂？这的确是她今生目前为止看到过的最好笑的笑话。这个历史正文的复本……欸、等等，“复本”？  
伟大航路之中记载着历史正文的石碑、以及伟大航路的终点“拉夫德尔”岛上的石碑串联起来，构成了她之前还嘲笑过为什么不直接一毁了事的“正本”。  
想到这里，她突然安静下来。陷入了更深的思考与更加明显的薄怒。  
“我说，贱民，”她转身，准确找到人群中的那位海贼王后嗣，大步走去，全然不顾踢起的石块撞疼了脚趾。面色一改之前的笑意，变得严肃而深沉，“哥尔·D·罗杰的船上，有读得懂古代文字的家伙吧？”  
“欸？”望着走来的少女，艾斯有些反应不过来这样的问题。  
可她却停在他面前，抬臂一把抓住了他颈上的红色珠链，拉过继续质问着，声音因为压抑的怒火变得低沉：“又或者是……你父亲他本人就懂古代文字？但我唯一想不通的就是，他死前的那段话想要表达什么？”  
——想要我的财宝吗？想要的话可以全部给你，去找吧！我把所有财宝都放在那里。  
伟大航路的尽头，名为One Piece的大秘宝。  
哥尔·D·罗杰必然也知道这件事。可安娜斯塔西娅才不信那个二十年前穷凶极恶的海贼王仅仅是为了搅混水才说出这样的话……哦对了，大概还要加上如今散落于世界的D之一族。  
她变得深邃而浑浊的天蓝色双眸中，映出他同样十分不悦的脸。  
艾斯啪的一声打掉了她的手，给予的回答只有异常低沉冷静的一句辩词：“我的老爹只有白胡子。”  
……  
骤然的变故让整个空间鸦雀无声。  
安娜斯塔西娅揉了揉被抽红的手腕，安静地抬眼看了他那张变得有些阴郁的脸两秒，深吸一口气，小声道：“对不起。”  
她竟然主动道歉了？他不可置信地微微睁大双眼，可她的下一句却是——  
“那是在你出生前的事，你当然不可能知道。问这种明知没有答案的问题也是我的失误。”  
一步之遥。金发少女无所谓地耸肩。  
总得说来，她道歉的内容相当过分。说的也是，她这种人怎么可能道歉？  
一旁的海贼不满地打抱不平：“你这女人不要太过分了！艾斯可是我们的弟兄……”  
“啊，是吗？少在这里自欺欺人了，”她嗤笑出声，转身继续打量着那面墙壁，嘲讽道，“如果光凭一张嘴就可以改变基因的话，我钦定你们拿今年的诺贝尔生物学奖怎么样？”  
她望着那面刻满“真相”的石壁，握了握垂在身侧的拳头，心想，自己体内多多少少也拧着八百年前那位女皇的基因——弗罗洛一族关乎“生命”之力量的基因。  
天龙人各族间多多少少继承下来的能力，的确是“造物主”的力量。然而，这不过是来源于八百年前那场意外地通神；D之一族那顽强的意志力也是如此，要说不同的话，那大概就是曾有他们会再临王座的预言。鬼才信——安娜斯塔西娅对此嗤之以鼻，硬要说理论根据的话，明明是八百年前最初的那波先祖们心慈手软、说得更难听搞不好还是能力低下，没能将政见不同的他们赶尽杀绝，才就此埋下了祸根。然后，再神乎其神地心虚地造谣，把一切都归咎于神明。  
一片缄默中，前几秒还嘲讽着把血淋淋的事实扔到众人面前的她，这一刻便沉浸在自己的世界中，扶着下巴岔开了话题道：“也许……二十年前哥尔·D·罗杰只是想引导更多人察觉此事罢了。我不是很懂你们海上的事，不过现在看来，这除了扰乱公共治安外好像并没有多大起色。”  
众海贼：“……”这微妙的指桑骂槐感一定是错觉对吧。  
事件核心的艾斯闭上了双眼，再睁开时，明显缓和了许多。他张了张嘴想要反驳些什么，但终究是没有发声。  
——安娜斯塔西娅想告诉他的那个事实是，只要他还活着，就永远也无法真正摆脱那个男人的阴影。  
——而艾斯想告诉她的事情是，冲淡一个人名声的唯一方法，就是超越其本人。  
这种事他早晚有一日能做到，而这样浅显简单的道理她不会不懂，所以，似乎连说出口的必要都没有。  
安娜斯塔西娅所想的也是一样。她觉得，她连时限都不需要，只要踏回玛丽乔亚，她就有能力超越她这些平庸的祖辈、甚至超越这位八百年前打下江山的弗罗洛女皇，夺取自己的荣耀冠冕。可是……可是，凭借这堵历史正文，她依旧找不到自己被陷害的理由。这仿佛是个牛角尖，嘲笑着她一开始就想错了方向。  
或许，这场阴谋并不是针对她。并不是针对弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅一人。而是……恰好是她。  
当然，这只是个假设。她揉了揉之前被摔痛的肩膀，再次确认自己已经背下了石壁上全部内容后，一脸轻松地转身，刚想笑着说“贱民们快考虑一下如何重返地面重见阳光！”，就被一句质问打断——  
正所谓精神病人思维广、弱智儿童欢乐多，好不容易跟上节奏的汤姆船长问她：“这就是你说的宝藏，女人？”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“对啊。”  
汤姆船长：“你tm逗我？？”  
汤姆船长身后的船员在他耳边说了几句后，他抡起弯刀，话锋一转，继续道：“没错！早就不该轻信你的鬼话，应该直接杀了你！”  
以藏：“你要是真直接杀了她就没这么多烂事儿了→_→”  
汤姆船长：“闭嘴！老子可是传说中有光环附体的汤姆·杰克·苏啊啊啊！”  
安娜斯塔西娅突然感到胃疼，表面上却仍装出一副心不在焉的优雅样，抬高声音回应道：“你觉得海军中尉这个军衔怎么样？”  
汤姆船长：“啥？”  
“反正我看你在海上也混不出个一二三，念你近日来护我有功，不如招安入海军吧，”她低头玩起了自己的指甲，道，“我可以写封信，空降中尉。”  
然后，那位自称有光环的汤姆·杰克·苏面露喜色，感叹“老子果然自带光环哈哈哈”后，猛地想起什么，反应过来又把刀口指向了她：“现在的你写信还管屁用啊！”  
“具体有没有用到时就知道咯……”她耸肩，毫不畏惧地望向他。  
“塔西娅，”像是在报复刚刚被戳的痛处，一旁的恶魔之子突然出声加入了这场对话道，“问题是我们连这座岛都出不去啊……”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……你怎么不去死呢？”贱民，恭喜你发现了盲点。  
艾斯说的没错，一切能论后事的大前提都是——要先活着走出这座岛。  
于是，一切问题再次回到最初的原点：两日后，登陆的碎石滩边，一群大眼瞪小眼的海贼继续等死……哦不，是探讨如何击碎环绕在岛屿四周宛若固体一般的厚重白雾。硬要说有何不同的话，就是汤姆船长及其船员加入了这个荒岛求生的小团体。  
关于那面宫殿中神殿地下室的石壁，安娜斯塔西娅虽只字未言，但聪明人多少都能猜到那是什么。  
而其本人现在……这回倒没翘着腿在一旁指手画脚，而是安安静静地像个淑女般坐在一点儿也不高贵的火堆旁吃着看起来一点儿也不好吃的烤鱼。偶尔眨眨眼盯着艾斯小队的那名鱼人海贼看得他怀疑这位前·天龙人是在考虑鱼人族能不能烤着吃。事实上，安娜斯塔西娅也的确在思考这件事，而她的结论则是——块头太大，肉质一定很死。  
她无聊地托着腮，把手中还泛着鱼油的鱼骨扔到面前的火堆中，看着它窜起一朵火花，噼啪作响。明知这群人这样硬来是出不去的她，此时显得要冷静得多。那面石壁的最后有写：这是这座岛屿对历史正文的自我保护机制。解开的方式很简单，只需要弗罗洛后裔的血。换言之，若不是弗罗洛的后裔，哪怕压根没有看到也不知道那面石壁的存在，也只得死在这里——为了保守那个惊天的秘密。她想，此时最稳妥的方式，就是耗死这群知晓那块石壁位置并亲眼目睹过它的海贼，等他们全部死光后，她再用自己的血想办法离开。  
……不，这不是最稳妥的方法，只是比起花费大量时间精力研究如何去破坏那十分坚硬结实连雕刻的笔触都保存完好巨大石头，相较而言，最不留后患的方法。  
心中无数次嘲笑为何二十年前的蠢蛋们不惜发动屠魔令来抹杀历史正文被解读的可能性，而不选择更为直接的方法；而她此时也默默做着相同的事，用人命换来效率——是的，杀人永远都不可能是最根本的解决方式，但永远都是……最有效率的手段。尽管，在走出这片白雾后，她——勉强算上斯图尔特——将要面对的是被称为“四皇”之一的整个白胡子海贼团。  
晴日下，眼前跳跃的篝火烤得她泪膜发干。  
就在她听着不远处的汤姆船长又开始隔空掐架时——  
一阵强烈的地动山摇，面前火堆中已快成木炭的树枝差点连同火光一起砸到她的身上。她连忙起身后退几步，却因在这数秒的晃动中稳不住重心差点儿摔倒。  
火山？地震？海啸？  
这概率竟然能让她赶上？  
周围除了瑟瑟发抖的汤姆苏海贼团之外，其他人不光习以为常反而脸上露出了庆幸。然后，还未等她出口讽刺，就瞥到那仿佛被固定在空间中纹丝不动的白雾竟然出现裂痕，尔后，明明无风，却迅速淡了下来。  
对面广阔的海面上，隐约出现了一艘巨轮的影子，站在其甲板上的人，以及其特显鲜明的声音：  
“儿子们哟，老夫来接你们了！”  
——“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特，被称为世界上最强的男人，震震果实能力者。  
她微微皱眉，神色有些不悦。既定的计划被眼前“四皇”之一的家伙打乱。  
不过……也不是不能理解。一向自称为“亲父（注：老爹的日语オヤジ汉字可写作親父。）”的这位大海贼，为了那位海贼王的子嗣不惜与整个海军本部发动战争甚至战死沙场，如今有十名船员被困孤岛生死未卜，亲自前来打破壁垒也不是什么不可想象的事。  
安娜斯塔西娅低估了这片海上的所有人。她哼了一声，冷冷地看着不远处这副其乐融融感人肺腑的相聚画面，一时间心中竟盘算不出下一步棋该怎么走。不，更加准确地形容是……刚刚一瞬的震动，把她于这座岛上的整张棋盘都给掀翻了。如今，全部的秘密——只要那十人对他们的兄弟开口——就被毫不遮掩地展现给所有人看。没有什么比这更糟糕的了……  
有什么办法……能解决这个问题呢？她烧脑到耳廓都感到了微烫，可一无所获。  
明明就在不远处，海贼们团聚的嬉闹声却仿佛隔了很远。沉浸在思考中的她回过神时，那位明显带有几丝敌意的人已经走到了她的面前。  
如果她没记错的话，似乎是白胡子海贼团名副其实的第二把交椅。  
马尔科停在这位前·世界贵族面前，斟酌了一下措辞，还是决定给了留足面子，于是只是象征性地说道：“解释一下吧，安娜斯塔西娅。”  
“注意你的口气，贱民。”她缓缓说着，扬起下巴，不紧不慢地把视线落到他的身上，反问，字正腔圆，“我要解释什么？”  
给台阶也不准备下，大概说的就是她这种人。马尔科想，面对这种死不认账的家伙，唯一的方法就是有话直说，所以抓了抓头顶的头发，开口道：“我们在地方博物馆的古旧文献中查到，八百年前，这座名为伊诺奇，它主人姓弗罗洛。刚刚以藏又说，以宝藏为由，诱骗汤姆海贼团登岛的人也是你。我说的没错吧？”  
从历史上完全抹掉一个岛屿的存在不难，但要真正完全完全抹掉的话，弗罗洛一族作为创立世界政府二十国之一的天龙人身份也会丧失合法性。所以，对于弗罗洛一族的事情，只言片语的记载总是十分模棱两可。这样的话，在地方史志中有所遗留也是没办法的事。  
安娜斯塔西娅想，这只能怪这帮人明明是海贼，在文字工作上却如此认真，真是……她露出浅笑：“你的第一句没错，但是第二句……我是那种会说谎的人吗？我哪里诱骗了，明明就是有着惊世的大秘宝，没发现只得怪他们蠢。”  
马尔科嘴角一抽，强行拉回话题：“所以，你的目的是什么？”  
“我？”她伸出手指指了指自己的脸，噗嗤笑出声，眨眼，“眼见为实，我并不认为自己有什么可解释的，贱民。”  
一向自认为懒到连脾气都懒得发的不死鸟终于懒不下去了，皱眉，斥责出声：“伊诺奇岛的这件事牵扯到了多少无辜人的性命你知道吗！”  
“你为什么不先去斥责他们的贪婪呢？！”理直气壮，她挺着胸反驳了回去，“伊诺奇岛的事情啊，说到底是个竟敢把我卷进去的该死的意外。如果它有生命的话，早就想把它处死了。”  
她打太极的功夫果然一流。  
揉了揉开始发痛的太阳穴，马尔科转身道：“老爹，我——”  
“哟，马尔科，”艾斯一把搭上他的肩，“好久不见！”  
马尔科：“……滚。”  
刚想向老爹请示能不能动手揍这个女人，就被硬生生打断，而且……  
“话说回来……原来这座岛就是伊诺奇啊……”艾斯突然如此感叹。  
“哈啊？”安娜斯塔西娅睁大眼睛打量着他，心中掂量了一下这究竟是他的措辞问题还是她的理解问题，问，“你以前就听说过？”  
她想，这不可能。哥尔·D·罗杰在伟大航路看到的是正本，所以就算有关联，也不会知道这座岛上的事，更没必要放着正本不动，把副本传承给自己的后嗣。  
“啊、这个啊……”艾斯一手握拳锤了自己的手掌心，回忆着道，“前不久听萨博提到过，好像也在找什么的……”  
——？！！  
还有人、还有什么别的人，也在找这座岛屿。而且，目标是这样的明确。他们是谁、或者说他们背后是谁？他们是如何得知的？他们想要做什么？？  
信息量过大的情报冲击着安娜斯塔西娅的大脑。她努力维持住自己平静的神色，紧盯着艾斯，抬眼问：“你说什么？谁？萨什么？”  
“啊、萨博啊……”似是回忆起了孩童时代的什么趣事，艾斯露出某种她难以理解的自豪般的笑容，“我弟弟，不过竟然诈死这么多年……嘛，算了，现在也算是革命军的……”  
他后面魔障般地絮絮叨叨到好几句——也不知是有心炫耀什么，反正她一个字也没有听清。因为自从某个词汇出现开始，她的脑海中便只剩下白底黑色的那几个字：  
革命军。  
黑体，居中，加粗。  
她曾经有所耳闻。但是，现如今若是这股势力也牵扯其中的话……  
无数零碎的片段、无数无解的谜题、无数模糊的现实……一切零散的信息全部串成了一条线。只能这样解释，也只有这么解释，才能将其梳理清晰。  
原来如此。原来如此！原来如此……  
安娜斯塔西娅微微低下头，只有狠狠咬住自己的下唇才能控制住自己的情绪。她逼迫自己不要因为太过兴奋而颤抖，僵直着全身的肌肉，强迫大脑继续运转。假设若是正确的，那么还剩下疑点与漏洞吗？唯一可能产生差错的……  
“呐，我说贱民们，”她轻轻开口，音量小到仿佛失了根，额前的碎发遮住了眼睛，让人看不到她的神情，“马林弗多公开处刑那日……革命军有来人吗？”  
官方的标准答案……当然是没有。  
然而……  
察觉到气氛的骤变，艾斯也从一股脑儿的亢奋状态中恢复了冷静。可就在他要把那个否认的答案脱口而出时……  
“有，”马尔科突然说出了与他相反的结论，“从Impel Down越狱的‘人妖王’安布里奥·伊万科夫和‘闪电’依玛祖娜，二人都是革命军的干部。”  
“马尔科？！”艾斯显然有些不解。  
“这种事就算不管，以这个女人的本事，她也会自己查到的。”不死鸟耸肩，这样解释后，又将目光放回她的身上，话锋一转，道，“那么，你为什么要知道这些？”  
安娜斯塔西娅终于抬头，神色冷漠，看不出一丝一毫的喜怒。她淡淡把目光落到马尔科身上，没有理会他最后的质问，而是针对他前面的答案，有些不屑地反问：“可那是意外，对吧？”  
不过几秒的对白，马尔科竟无法说出那个答案。  
蒙奇·D·路飞前往Impel Down营救即将处刑的火拳，一路带着无数重量级犯人越狱到“海军总部”马林弗多的战场。这是意外，确凿的意外。  
尽管事实就是如此，可话从安娜斯塔西娅的口中复述过后，给人的感觉总是带了一种天然的阴谋感。  
面对马尔科的短暂的沉默，安娜斯塔西娅抢在他开口前勾起嘲讽的浅笑：“跳梁小丑，不足为惧。”  
她偏头，目光越过白雾消失后剩下的平静海面，仿若无法对焦样，凝视起了远处湛蓝的天空——如同她双眸一样蓝得发透、蓝到心慌的天空。  
或许，真正的敌人从始至终就不在玛丽乔亚里面。她这样想。  
“塔西娅……”艾斯开口，可最终的话语仅停顿在她的名字上。  
他能说些什么呢？告诉这位一度高高在上的前任世界贵族这个世界上的黑暗？把她当个傻瓜一样站在道德的制高点高高在上地向她揭露无数现实？  
秉着自从认识她后那诡异的惯性，隐约猜出什么的波特卡斯·D·艾斯发觉自己无法说教。在伟大航路的冒险中，他不是没有教训过荒唐的贵族、不是没有揍过蛮横的岛主，但……矫情地说，他们和她不一样，那些人都不是安娜斯塔西娅。  
不知人间疾苦的贵族与不食人间烟火的岛主——那就用拳头让他们知道好了。人类都是有良知的，至少他相信这点，而有着良知的人类，在知晓这些血淋淋的现实后，总会做出善意的改变。他曾经的经历也数次证实了这点。  
而安娜斯塔西娅……  
在海上闯荡将近四年的火拳突然理解了船医们的那句话是什么意思——  
她患有严重的同理心缺失和轻微的精神分裂。即便就在几日前，他还盲目地乐观地在心中帮她解释开脱。  
她收回目光，再次站直时，脸上已然换上了那张优雅端庄的面具，口中的言辞依然傲慢。她对他们说：“我去和你们的船长谈谈，有关这座岛的事情。”  
就好像她让他们知道只是恩赐的告知一般。然后，抬脚，绕过他们，向白胡子的方向走去。  
艾斯相信，哪怕此时此刻把这世上最贫穷地带的照片给这位前·天龙人看，她也会点着头，温和地评论：嗯，我知道。但是和我有什么关系？是的，和往日里那些可以用拳头教训的家伙们不同。她不是不知道，她知道，她甚至心里比谁都清楚，可她不在乎、不在乎她口中的那些“贱民”，而且病态地漠视她不在乎之人的权利。  
那么……又是谁给予她如此行之的权力了呢？这个问题似乎不是海贼该去思考的。  
望着那个白金色的背影，他听到身旁的马尔科像是压了不少的怨气，低声道：“你到底想干什么？”  
安娜斯塔西娅没有理会。  
马尔科抬高音量，如同战场上迅捷的战斗般，准确无误地去戳她的要害：“你也是被陷害的，事到如今更应……”  
“贱民！你再说一遍试试？”停下脚步，安娜斯塔西娅有些粗鲁地打断他的话，转身，挑眉，似是辩解，“我没有被陷害。聪颖如我怎么可能被陷害？没错，这一切其实都是我的计划，包括你们！”  
骗人。她明明就是被陷害的。  
无论别人怎样怀疑，艾斯都可以肯定这一点。那夜感同身受的孤寂不会骗人。可是……  
“至于我想要干什么……大海就送给你们征服着玩儿吧，”她扬起下巴强行睥睨，右手高高举起，伸出食指指向苍穹，道，“我去统治这片天空！”  
露出了超脱于年龄与处境的、野兽般的眼神。但凡混过新世界的海贼都知道，那是一种怎样的、充满侵略性的、甚至不该拥有的眼神；更有极少的人有幸仔细欣赏过，那是一双怎样的、绮丽清冷的、与豪言壮志一色的蓝眸。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，十七岁那年，趁机利用火拳的公开处刑，以“联合海贼、发动政变”为由被削去身份，成为全世界通缉的头号政治犯。  
背后的真相或许将永远石沉大海，但这个名为事件的事实，一定会被载入史册。


	9. 真正的拯救

第四章 真正的拯救

莫比迪克号还停在伊诺奇岛破旧的古代港口旁。  
安娜斯塔西娅和白胡子的谈话仅仅持续了十分钟。这个时间几乎出乎了所有人的意料。她翻身从船上跳下，落在凹凸不平的地面上……然后理所应当地没站稳，用胳膊找了变天的平衡。随即挺胸抬头，当做什么都没发生一样，拢了拢脸侧的碎发。  
有意或无意瞥到这一幕的众人：“……”  
总之，没有崴脚……就值得庆祝。  
同白胡子谈的内容十分简单，她也知道这个协商毫无障碍。因为无论从哪个角度看，不光没有害处，永久受益的还是他们。  
——把伊诺奇岛暂时归入白胡子的名下。  
这是她在短时间内能够想得到的，最后的补救方法。作为新世界“四皇”之一，他的威名足以镇住前来作死的杂鱼；而他的团队，自然也有办法消除流传于海贼中的那个宝藏的“谣言”。  
可那位身材高大的世界最强的男人，目光异常锐利，反问她：“老夫为何要帮你？”  
她坐在他的对面，翘着腿，没有丝毫的遮掩，全盘托出了自己的后续计划：“最多六个月……六个月之内，我会派人来接管这个岛屿。至于我能给您的……”  
“只要白胡子海贼团还存在一天，政府也好海军也罢，都不会再对您的任何一个儿子出手。哪怕是他们自己卖蠢被人抓到了海军本部，我也会亲自督促完成与您的交接，如何？”  
不过六个月的托管，就能换得几近持续一生的好处。她觉得这相当划算。所以眼前的这位精明的长者没有拒绝的理由。  
“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特毫不在意地大笑出声，似是提醒着她什么，但绝不是质疑，问道：“那么，你要如何做到这点呢，丫头？”  
“您只要答应就知道了。我从不说谎，更不做无法实现的承诺。”安娜斯塔西娅收敛了嘴角的笑容，抬头望着他，认真答道。  
“那就让老夫看看你的本事吧。”最后，那位白色的王者如此说道。  
一切就如同她所想的那般顺利。只是……这时的她只猜中了结果罢了。她以为这是白胡子为了整个集团的妥协，但直到六个月后的那日，她才发现……她想得大错特错。不过，错的只是过程，就结果而言没什么不同。而作为一个彻彻底底的结果主义者的她，自然也在短暂的惊讶过后，把这件“小事”抛到了脑后。  
毕竟，她才没那么多时间感叹人性。她是要做大事的人。  
迈开脚步，她环视着四周，终于越过人群找到了无所事事到开始摆起烧烤污染环境的汤姆海贼团。安娜斯塔西娅走了过去。汤姆船长在看到她后，立马狗腿地站起，手里还拿着一串滴着肥油的烤肉，谄媚道：“那个……您说的海军中尉的事……”  
她皱眉，有些嫌弃地不再看他。低声叫到：“斯图尔特！”  
……  
汤姆船长：“啥？咱们船上没有叫这个的吧？”  
数秒过后，整个海岸依旧满是海贼们的喧嚣，什么都没有发生。  
安娜斯塔西娅气急，用力跺脚，扯着嗓子大叫道：“斯图尔特——！！！”  
地理形态决定了她声音再尖没喊不出回音，可这样的分贝还是让人产生了有回音的错觉。寂静下来的喧嚣凝视着她和汤姆海贼团这个角落。  
数秒后，姗姗而迟的人影终于瞬移到她的面前。  
——？！  
在场不少武力高强者，均被这个突入的家伙惊出了半身的冷汗。  
从哪里、什么时候、又是如何……这样的问题竟然找不到答案。若是战场上的偷袭的话……  
正在莫比迪克号上会议室内听艾斯和以藏做复述的众队长们的思路，被有些急促的敲门声打断。来者正是二番队同艾斯登岛的那名鱼人，他道：“那个女人……果然还有同伙。”  
可就当他们走出舱门赶到事发地时看到的……欸、等等你确定这是同伙？  
清脆的打脸声，安娜斯塔西娅一巴掌用力把那个男人扇倒在地，尔后抬脚踹他的腹部。随着一声吃痛的惨叫，那个男人滚出了数公尺。在碎石滩尚未被海水磨平的尖锐石块上留下了斑驳的血迹。至于那个女人，一脸世界贵族招牌式的傲慢与冷漠，走过去，右脚踩上了他的胸口：“长本事了？迟到很好玩？”  
“公主殿下，我……”  
“你什么？你以为你惹火了我就会得到惩罚？我现在才没空折腾你，贱民。”  
终于静止下来的对峙，让看呆了的众人得空观察这位能够在众人毫无察觉的情况下突入的潜在敌人。  
那是个衣着颇具蒸汽时代复古风范的年轻男子，深褐的短发由于这出变故变得有些凌乱。脸上带着鲜红的掌印与碎石的划痕，身上数处划伤也逐渐渗出了血液。  
他低声说：“一切听从您的吩咐，殿下。”  
“很好，”像是得到了满意的答复，安娜斯塔西娅终于露出一丝微笑，她收回脚，转身指着一旁的汤姆海贼团，命令道，“现在情况有变，你先随他们到玛丽乔亚等我。”  
莫名沦为交通工具的汤姆海贼团船长汤姆·杰克·苏同志再一次实力作死：“卧槽老子凭什……啊——F**k！！！”  
他的话还没说完，就发出一声痛呼。先前还一身小伤倒在地上看似柔弱到奄奄一息的那个褐发男人便敏捷地跃起，扭着他的肩膀，逼迫汤姆船长跪倒在地：“注意对公主殿下的口气，还有……至少也要先学会下跪的礼仪。”  
汤姆船长：“……”白胡子救命，现在叫老爹加入你们还来得及吗！  
“斯图尔特，”安娜斯塔西娅微微皱眉，呵斥道，“要注意态度的应该是你。放开他，像我这么善解人意的女孩子怎么会强迫别人做他不喜欢的事？”  
被称为斯图尔特的那个褐发男人，闻声放开了汤姆船长，退后两步不在吱声。  
安娜斯塔西娅走到还跪着的汤姆船长身前，蹲下身，笑眯眯地问道：“那么，请问你可以和他去玛丽乔亚吗？之后等在那里就可以了，毕竟还要一口气提拔您到海军中尉。”  
“……好。”欲哭无泪的汤姆船长在说出这句话之后，感到来自于斯图尔特的杀气终于小了许多。  
“嗯，”她满意点头，随即起身，对斯图尔特说，“到了那边，麻烦先跟伊曼纽尔圣带句话吧，就说……让他快点儿出来迎接我。”  
伊曼纽尔圣，她的那位竹马。天龙人中那个竟然以节俭为美德的奇葩。  
会议那日，他在桌布下轻轻握住她的手，温柔的暗紫色双眸静静望着她，安抚道：塔西娅，没事的，去试试吧。这不难。  
——嘁。  
安娜斯塔西娅狠狠咬牙，一手撑着额头，极怒反笑：“不能亲眼看到他听到这句话后的表情，还真是遗憾啊……这样吧，斯图尔特，你再给他带一句话：我还真是想念他那张脸。想得……绞得我心疼。”  
昔日的青梅竹马，或许一开始就带有不该有的算计与偏见。说的也是，天龙人之间怎么可能有真挚的感情呢？甚至……血亲间也不过是虚假与肤浅、拿腔拿调的戏言。  
“是，殿下。”斯图尔特单膝跪地，一手轻敲胸口，“恕我多言，您何时……？”  
“很快，”她从短暂的疯狂中恢复了往日的优雅，瞥向不远处的莫比迪克号，道，“我和白胡子还有一些细节没有确定。”  
比如说，伊诺奇岛的保护、伊诺奇岛的交接、伊诺奇岛的掩饰……环绕着这座她祖先起源之地，有着太多的琐事。  
弗罗洛女王，但凡你抛弃的东西，我都会一一捡回来。她坚信自己的诺言。  
数日后，安娜斯塔西娅踏上了香波地群岛的土地。不、或许用“踏回”这个词更为合适。  
海贼们说，玛丽乔亚那种地方他们可去不了，最多只能把她送到香波地。后来她想，香波地群岛就香波地群岛吧，那还真是个令人怀念的地方。  
小的时候，她的父亲还在世的时候，每次终于想起联络一下那肤浅的亲情时，都会带着她来这里打发时间。大概大人们总觉得小孩子会喜欢这里——这个创意过于童话，现实又过于鲜明的群岛。然而她简直讨厌死那地上黏糊糊的树脂了，那是就算穿着厚重的隔离服也改变不了那种厌恶。可惯性的礼仪却让她不得不装出那副虚伪的欢喜，迎合着这个其乐融融的假象。是故，自她进入青春期后，就再也没去过那里。如今，时隔多年，当她身上不过是再普通不过的便服时，踩上那层黏腻的树脂的一瞬，心底恶心得差点表现到了脸上。可她还是忍住了：安娜斯塔西娅觉得，自己这总是会过分在意奇怪细节的毛病真是得改改，她明明要做更加伟大的事，怎么能因为这种小情况毁掉心情呢？  
就在昨晚，她还斗志昂扬地对那个关心自己发抖的贱民说，这是兴奋的颤抖。所以她怎么可能现在就被树脂恶心得转身跳上船？  
昨晚，她还头脑过热多嘴说了些什么呢？  
她问那个关心错地方的贱民：“你知道怎样拯救苦痛吗？”  
“超越它们。”没有一丝一毫地犹豫，那个黑色的恶魔之子如此答道。深黑的双眸中映着她的影子，带着室内灯的光泽。  
安娜斯塔西娅嗤笑出声：“这和逃避有什么区别？你只不过是想飞得更高更远，以致回头时望不到它们罢了。这就是逃避，因为你从来就没想过正视。”  
“……”那个男人沉默。  
“就让我来告诉你什么是真正的拯救吧。”她仰头，右手紧紧按着左手，可依旧阻止不了双臂的抖动，湛蓝的眼眸闪着压制不住的激动，“所谓真正的拯救啊，就是当你回顾过去的不幸时，感叹由‘凭什么是我’变为‘它就该如此’！”（注：来源于尼采的《查拉图斯特拉如是说》，原文为“拯救过去，把一切‘过去是如此’变为‘我要它如此的！’——这个我才称之为拯救！”。）  
她还真是糟糕啊……只是单单想到这种事，她就又要因为过于亢奋而颤抖了。深深呼吸，安娜斯塔西娅告诉自己数遍“要优雅”后，挺胸收腹，踩着她无比厌恶的亚尔其蔓红树的树脂，向玛丽乔亚的方向徒步走去。  
他们在不法地带的四号岛靠岸，或者说，难得有心地在不法地带的二十九座小岛中，找了几乎没有的那一个，以便在避人耳目的同时，让她多活几秒。  
望着那个独自离去的金色背影，艾斯想，这就是她的人生。谁都干扰不了的，她自身的抉择。  
香波地群岛作为伟大航路的中点，作为距离海军本部甚至玛丽乔亚最近的区域，岛上的环境一向处于一种十分微妙的气氛中。除去那些脑袋进水的二货和真搞不清状况的蠢蛋，其余人的政治嗅觉敏锐得可怕，连带着，连那些在大海上横行霸道的大海贼也收敛了少许。啊、三个多月前的草帽路飞是件勉强算是意外，大概是因为其本身就和随即的顶上战争连在了一起，所以鲜少有人再单独看待那件事。虽然这之间没有什么过多的联系。  
安娜斯塔西娅毫无遮掩地穿过数个岛屿，向玛丽乔亚的方向走去，闲庭信步。一路惨遭围观，渐渐变为被窃窃私语地人群“无意地”尾随。大约是不相信眼见的真假，直到她踏上第七座小岛时，那 “第一个吃螃蟹的人”才朝她发起进攻。那大概是一个赏金猎人，一直潜伏在这里，靠悬赏的人头过活。可是这种介绍无关紧要。因为他还距她五公尺以上，就被骤然窜出的人影击倒在地。  
斯图尔特转身，单膝跪地，右手轻捶左胸，寒暄道：“候您多时，公主殿下。”  
“哼，”安娜斯塔西娅眯起双眼，“少耍这种挑时机出场的心眼了。你的事情怎么样了？”  
这样说着，又有多名大叫着“果然是‘那个女人’”的群众抄起家伙就冲了上来。斯图尔特勾起浅笑，轻易击败了来者。  
他语气平淡，回复她：“您的话已传达。”  
安娜斯塔西娅的目光越过斯图尔特的肩膀，偏头，肯定道：“嗯，这我知道。”  
斯图尔特见状转身，双眼微微睁大，立即条件反射般地抬起一只手臂，把她护在身后。来者正是一身夸张天龙人装扮的伊曼纽尔圣。周围的路人早已跪了一地。  
安娜斯塔西娅露出温和的笑容，开口道：“我回来了，伊曼纽尔圣。”  
那个男人同样温柔的目光穿过圆罩，答道：“嗯，欢迎回来，塔西娅。”  
气氛变得诡异。周围跪成一片的群众都察觉到了事情进展的不对劲，那个女人明明是千古罪人，为何还有天龙人会对她……  
伊曼纽尔暗紫色的眼眸此时看来尤为黑暗，他抬脚向她走了过来，似乎是这身厚重防护服的缘故，每一步都十分有力，可脸上的表情和口中的话语却截然相反：“你都不知道我听说发生那种事后有多担心……总之，你平安无事真是太好了，塔西娅。”他把目光落在安娜斯塔西娅身前的斯图尔特身上，问道，“是托这位先生的福吗？”  
“他？”安娜斯塔西娅冷笑，毫无征兆地用力从后面踢了斯图尔特的膝盖。  
褐发男人一声痛呼，措不及防，跪倒在地。为了防止栽得更惨，双臂撑地，背部呈现一条水平线。安娜斯塔西娅上前一步，侧身坐到他的背上，一手啪地打了一下他的脖子，随即又抚摸着那片泛红的皮肤，双眼从头至尾却只望着对面停在三步之遥的伊曼纽尔，轻蔑着：“不过是一个新奴隶罢了……”  
她感到臀下坐着的家伙微微颤着，喉咙深处漏出几丝悲鸣。皱眉，鞋跟踹向他的小腹，教训着：“撑稳点儿！”  
他再次发出悲鸣。不同的却是，嗓音深处带着甜蜜的痛楚。  
“啊啦，”安娜斯塔西娅故作惊讶，倾身，凑到他耳边，吐息道，“这就有反应了？你真脏……”  
斯图尔特颤抖着声音似是哀求：“殿……下……”  
“殿下？你在叫谁？是时候改口叫我‘陛下’了。”语毕，安娜斯塔西娅抬眼，再次望向伊曼纽尔。  
她看到，她的那位竹马……一向温柔似水的眼中残留着少许尚未来得及隐藏起的憎恶。

【第二卷：“命”之岛伊诺奇】完


	10. 淡金色的恐怖

【第三卷：归来的金色】

第一章 淡金色的恐怖

接下来的数月，所有新闻的头条再次被那个女人占领。与上次占领头条不同的是，此次的风波已持续了五个月之久，眼见已接近她与白胡子海贼团约定的半年，可这场风波丝毫没有停下来的迹象。  
甚至，没有人知道她是如何做到的。  
如何在众矢之的的情况下，回归玛丽乔亚的宝座，空手坐在那里指导这场轰轰烈烈的大清洗、大肃清。更有人言，整个“圣地”玛丽乔亚的上空都弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，好似一个金碧辉煌的“死地”。  
最先是公开处刑那日到场宣布她有罪的那个胖子——肯德里克圣，以陷害安娜斯塔西娅宫为由，被公开枪决。政界哗然。随后，便是传闻中一直与安娜斯塔西娅宫不和的玛格诺丽娅宫及其朋党六人，被处以安乐死。举世哗然。  
短短几日之间，十八个家族的天龙人最高会议只剩下十人。数月未见的安娜斯塔西娅宫不知为何从尾座坐到了首座之上，而她的那位竹马——伊曼纽尔圣则依旧安定在她左手边，向在座的另外八人提议道：“通知一下那八个家族，赶快选上新的族长吧……不然这间会议室空荡荡的，还真是不习惯呢……”  
带着浅笑，那个紫眸男人用着无比温柔的口气，说出了不得了的话语。  
终于有人受不了这压抑的气氛，拍案而起，道出了那个所有人心知肚明的事实：“你只会杀到所有人都支持你，安娜斯塔西娅宫！”  
“嗯？”她抬眸，小臂搭在椅子的扶手上，歪头，平静地反问，“你的意思是说，还会有人反对我吗？”  
“……”那位年长她数十岁的天龙人咬着牙，转而把锋芒对准了伊曼纽尔，指责道，“你这是助纣为虐！”  
用如此血腥残暴的手段弹压政治异见人士……  
——这是独裁。赤裸裸的独裁。  
淡金色的恐怖笼罩在玛丽乔亚的上空，甚至整个世界的政界。  
可那对过于年轻张狂的青年男女却毫无自觉，安娜斯塔西娅的目光落在伊曼纽尔的身上，轻声问：“你会支持我的，对吧？”  
“当然，”那个男人笑着回答着，“愿意为您效劳，塔西娅。”  
不同政见者们彻底闭了嘴。仅仅是当面上。  
安安稳稳过了八百年，除去堂吉诃德家族外几乎没什么大变动的天龙人集团，在由火拳公开处刑引发的安娜斯塔西娅宫叛变后，地动山摇。  
无数跳出来的专家学者在各类媒体上大放厥词，反正议论的重心无非就那么几个：借由天龙人此次的内讧来分析长久以来他们的派别，满足众人的八卦娱乐之心；借由积攒多年的对天龙人的恨意，添油加醋渲染天龙人无情无义无理取闹，顺应众人缓解压力的泄愤之心；借由此次大肃清引发的连锁反应，揭露世界政府旗下各国与天龙人之间种种藕断丝连的关系，顺藤摸瓜理清世界秩序的内部联系；以及，世界政府吃枣药丸，忧国忧民的正义之士呼吁起了反抗的声音……  
然后，以玛丽乔亚为中心，又是一起接一起的政治案件，高高在上的安娜斯塔西娅宫扬着下巴，说着她那看似好有道理的人生格言：不赞同我的家伙们都死光了的话，剩下的就是我的拥护者了，不是吗？  
第五个月，在这场没有尽头的大清洗大肃清中，连同海上最自由的海贼们，都嗅到了空气中凝重紧张的氛围。  
她到底要干什么？  
艾斯看着今日报纸头条上安娜斯塔西娅那端庄又虚伪的微笑，无论怎样也看不出她今年也只有十七岁而已——那是路飞的年纪。她却已经背负了数不清的性命，而且，是那样的沉着与冷静，就好像那是应该的一般。  
她说，拯救自己的唯一方式，就是把“凭什么是我”变为“它就应该如此”。所以，她才会说，她没有被陷害，那是她的计划。这或许可以被称为将计就计的连环，可当她重新坐上世界贵族的宝座后，所做的这一切……又是为了什么呢？  
虽然他只是一名海贼，但他也知道，她如此行事百害而无一利。尤其是……对于她最看重的天龙人身份而言。他不清楚她身边那些阿谀奉承的家伙们会让她知道多少社会的现状，单以海上而言，比起那些政治氛围浓厚的陆地，更愿意把万恶之源归结到弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅这个女人身上。又或者是她这五个月来大开杀戒——相传甚至染红了马林弗多港湾的海水——连同她先前“联合海贼，发动政变”的罪名都被众人遗忘。偶尔有人提起，也不过是冷眼吐槽她的心机。  
海贼嘛，什么“专制”、什么“人权”、什么“法治”……这些都关他们屁事反正他们也不懂——不、应该说，海上的社会最专制最没有人权最不守法，可谁在乎这些？  
这群血气方刚的好战分子们看到的是最朴实的那层反应：紧张的氛围让岛屿的民众战战兢兢，哪怕是天天打架打出感情的海军军官也生怕说错了话站错了队，补给时商人们的一脸愁容……  
而造成这一切的根源，与精神极其压抑的大众相比，此时却在玛丽乔亚享福。  
偌大露天阳台上，阳伞的阴影下，安娜斯塔西娅品着她最爱的红酒，靠在躺椅上，优哉游哉地望着晴空下的风光，静静地不知在想些什么。她抬起的双脚搭在面前跪着的男奴隶结实的后背上，身后还有衣着精致的侍女轻轻按摩着她的肩膀，另一位衣不蔽体的女奴隶则用叉子喂着她果盘中的水果——当伊曼纽尔走上阳台时，看到的就是这么一副荒淫无度的景象。  
他微微皱眉，可还是丢掉了眼中的不适，走上前去，一如既往地轻声道：“塔西娅，坚持不推选新族长的家族……还需要留吗？”  
“伊曼纽尔，”金发女人依旧望着庭院的风景，没有看向他，感叹道，“世界贵族中，只剩下一个人的家族……除了我‘弗罗洛’之外，就只有你‘克洛德（Claude）’了吧？”  
不明所以，可他还是如实答道：“是。”  
“也就是说，也只有你我二人，可以不计后果地去做事。”她顿了一下，继续道，“而且，一旦失败，就直接灭族——我果然更喜欢这种刺激的事。”  
伊曼纽尔面色略微阴沉，没有马上答话。  
她在试探他，他想。可前提是她足够聪明……  
联想到她先前与他那有些愚蠢的摊牌，伊曼纽尔的神色终于轻松了些，呼出一口气，顺着她的话语继续说着：“所以，你才会把你在民间发现的真相只告诉我一人……塔西娅，我很荣幸。”  
“嗯。”她敷衍地应了一声，毫无波澜。没有肯定亦没有否认。  
伊曼纽尔眯起暗紫色的双眸，露出古怪地微笑，口中却吐出了温柔的鼓励：“我会全力支持你的，如果是我们两个的话，一定会成功。”  
他站在她的躺椅后，她眺望着露天阳台下的风景。二人谁都看不到谁的表情，这个角度真好。  
安娜斯塔西娅把高脚杯交给一旁的女奴，顺脚踹了踩着的男奴一下才从躺椅上站起，身后的侍女见状立马上前整理起她的衣着。  
满头满身的首饰发出叮当的声响，安娜斯塔西娅转身，睁大眼睛有些诚恳地抱怨着：“不过话说回来，五老星那边今天还是不愿见我吗，伊曼纽尔？”  
“似乎如此。”他偏头，回复。  
“真是够了，那帮老不死跟谁摆架子呢？不想见我？”冷哼出声，衣着奢华的女人面露怒色，比划着戴满戒指的手指，对他说，“既然有胆子不见我，那自然也有胆子等我去见他们吧。”  
“啊……是。”面对这突如其来的强行转变话题，他机械性地建议着，“那我去安排……”  
“不，伊曼纽尔，我等不及了。我决定午饭后亲自去一趟世界政府。”  
“塔西娅，我……”  
“我一个人去就好，这是我一个人的‘战斗’，伊曼纽尔。”打断他那充满关怀的说辞，安娜斯塔西娅上前几步，抬头对他说，“我总不能依靠别人，我已经长大了。”  
如果不是那双过于坚定的双眼带着几丝难以察觉的戏谑，他觉得他还真就信了。  
“塔西娅，”沉默两秒，名为伊曼纽尔的青年后退一步，微微倾身，“那祝你成功。如果被欺负的话，来找我撒娇也同样欢迎。”  
她扬着下巴，微笑着没有说话。  
当日午后，那位近日来赫赫有名的安娜斯塔西娅宫突然空降世界政府本部的消息很快就传遍了从上到下的所有机构。前前后后究竟动用了多少人慌慌张张的准备接待——这个数字已经无法计算。反正那个女人本人的说辞是：午饭后闲得无聊，所以溜达来看看。  
……嗯，天龙人的宫殿和世界政府本部都在玛丽乔亚，离得是不远。所以这个漏洞百出的理由也让人无法反驳。  
比起那些一听那个女人名字就吓得兢兢战战的小职员，早在官场摸爬滚打混了多年的干部们倒沉稳得多。他们从办公室中走出，教训着外面格子间中的后辈们，这是一点人生的经验。  
“不过是一个乳臭未干的丫头片子，你们怕什么？她什么都不懂，只是想下马威来视察一下……到时随便糊弄一下，哄哄就过去了。”  
那位万年科长摸着自己下巴上的小胡子，吹嘘着。他对面的下属们睁大眼睛，清晰地看到玻璃墙外的楼道中，那个女人提着裙摆、前呼后拥地匆匆走过，根本就不在乎他们这些小小的机构。等到反应过来去给天龙人下跪时，她已然消失在走廊的尽头。  
科长，您真应该好好感谢一下这面玻璃墙阻隔了您刚刚的不敬之语。  
虽说名义上是视察，可安娜斯塔西娅宫的目标却十分明确，径直停在了一扇门前。她知道，这扇门的对面就是五老星——那五个老不死的傻[消音]。  
身旁所有的陪同者都已被她赶走，似是本身也不想卷入她这残暴天龙人与五老星的政治博弈，是故他们走得都很干脆。现在，此时此刻，宽大的走廊中只剩下她一人。脚下的地毯软软的，从身后窗户射入的午后阳光也暖暖的，可必须坚强又寒冷的她眼前只有那扇雕有精美花纹的门。  
高高盘起的头发勒得她头皮有些发痛。安娜斯塔西娅深深吸气、吐气、再吸气，不知是因为兴奋还是紧张，咚咚的心跳声环绕在她的耳际——这是她自己的心跳声。  
最终，抬起开始变得潮湿的手掌，她推开了那扇门。  
扬起下巴，她想说：贱民，你们以为自己是谁？  
可就在推开门后的一瞬，被先发制人——  
“哟，别来无恙啊，天龙人的小丫头。”  
五个身着黑色西装身材高大的男人分散着坐在面积过大的房间内，以至于她的视角无法同时纳入他们全员。  
这就是地位虽在天龙人之下，却掌控着几乎整个世界政府实权的最高权力的人们。  
莫名的压力扑面而来，她微微皱眉，挺直腰板，格格不入地向前迈去……  
但凡有点儿想法的人，都觉得那个女人已经疯了。远离政治、却又深陷政治势力的新世界也逃脱不了这个怪圈。  
尽管白胡子海贼团有那个女人亲口的安全保证，可这种不清不白的东西当然不能大肆宣扬。只有队长们知情的后果就是光凭口头的安抚与引导已然压不住愤慨热血的海贼们，好在白胡子老爹本人积威已久，终是没作死出“为了四皇的安危讨伐那个女人”的新高度。  
对此，艾斯表示……算了，他什么都不想表示。  
关于历经那场都快被人忘光了的公开处刑事件后的火拳，众人唯一记住的就是那个有些劣根的事实：你爸爸好牛逼啊（痴汉脸.jpg  
于是半年来，在从“滚！我的老爹只有白胡子一人”到“算了你们随便怎么想，反正我心里的老爹只有白胡子一人”的复杂心理转变中，他几乎没什么心情去搭理人们对于那个女人的误解。反正……人类永远都只会相信自己所相信的事物，就如同众人对他的看法一样。直到他转变完后重新拾起闲得无聊的心情去关心飘在海上的风声时，拿着报纸唯一剩下的那个想法也是——  
——那个女人到底要干嘛？  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯或许比常人稍微理解一点弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅本人。他见过她不信任整个世界时的落魄，也见过她一雪前耻那野兽般的决心。可他依然猜不透的是，她这么急着作死是不是真的想很快去死？  
如今，她疯狂的“复仇”已经把她本人推上了绝路。而且，她偏偏选择了不可逆转的行走方式：杀戮与镇压。  
革命军的报纸将其定义为“金色恐怖”。这个概念大致可以描述为：由于天龙人内部狗咬狗的内讧，导致的在世界范围内产生的不安氛围。  
这场已持续了将近半年的动荡，无论是名誉方面还是物质方面，损失最大的那一方怎么想都是天龙人集团。唯一值得感激他们的大概就是他们身体力行地证明了高高在上的世界贵族们也不过同寻常人一样，有着世俗的爱恨情仇与……狂妄的脑残。  
艾斯坐在自己的房间里，看着桌上二番队一叠又一叠的报表打着瞌睡。然后，被一阵刺耳的警报声惊醒。  
他听到门外有人嚷道：有不明舰艇靠近。


	11. 粉饰爱情

第二章 粉饰爱情

安娜斯塔西娅宫牵着她的新奴隶，慢悠悠地从船舱中走出。隔着那层过滤空气中的圆罩，她漂亮的双眸扫过剑拔弩张的两船人，目光最终停留在两船相隔的那几十公尺间，全然不顾自家护卫和白胡子海贼团的海贼们之间紧张的气氛，挑剔道：“离得太远了。这样我过不去。”  
她船上的护卫长看起来略带焦虑道：“可是……”  
“你的话真多。”打断他，安娜斯塔西娅轻轻笑了一下。惹得对方一阵冷战，咬着牙让舵手把船向莫比迪克号靠近。  
最终，两艘体积差不多大的巨轮相距不足两公尺。这在大海上还真是个相当危险的距离。好在两边的航海士水平够高，不然大家一起撞沉拜拜也够成为一段逸闻。  
“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特走上甲板，手中没有武器，看起来也毫无战意——这倒是让双方的下属们都松了一口气——他发出一阵低沉的笑声，不知是否是对她的排场感到滑稽，道：“丫头，你每次的前奏都让人感到意外……”  
她闻声抬眼，没有回答他的话。无论是身后数不清被安插了多少眼线的护卫、抑或是身前这群低贱的底层海贼，她都不想让他们多知道一个字。  
金发女子圆罩内的脑袋微扬，一直像狗一样趴在她脚边的奴隶得到授意，乖乖向前爬去，四肢着地，横在甲板的围栏前，充当人凳。  
那位存在感极地的奴隶终于引起了人们的注意。只见他全身只着一条黑色的紧身皮裤，赤裸的上身除了天龙人的奴隶烙印外，还有着数道新旧不一的鞭痕；凌乱的头发几乎遮住了双眼，透明的唾液从口球中滴出，颈间的项圈还带着铆钉……  
——救命！没想到你竟然是这种世界贵族！这种当众上演的SM大法我船不约！不约！！！  
而那位毫无羞耻心的年轻女贵族则面不改色地踩上奴隶结实的后背，站到围栏上，在众目睽睽之下迈到莫比迪克号的围栏上站好，等她的奴隶过来在莫比迪克号的围栏下再次摆成人凳的姿势后，无比优雅地提着自己的裙摆，缓缓站定。然后开始东张西望地找人……  
心中一向准确的直觉敲响警钟，艾斯默默后退一步试图把自己隐藏到人群中，然而还是晚了一步。  
大概是这顶橙色的帽子在碧空下过于显眼的缘故，安娜斯塔西娅还是很快就看到了他，热情地挥手笑道：“好久不见，贱民！”  
艾斯：“……”算了，你开心就好。  
然后，他看到她转身，拇指向后指着海贼们，对自己船上的人道：“我被海贼绑架了。为了保证我的人身安全，你们可以先滚了。解救任务等我下达命令后才能行动。”  
众护卫：“……”  
众海贼：“……”  
安娜斯塔西娅双手抱胸，圆罩里的脸笑着，重复道：“我说，你们可以滚了，没有听到吗？”  
那艘巨大的舰艇仿佛在海上跳跃着打了个寒颤，以一种超脱常识的速度飞速消失在天边。  
呵呵，总感觉……习惯是一种相当可怕的东西。如今连莫比迪克号上资历最小的船员都已经不会再对这个女人的胡编乱造感到惊讶了。从某种意义上来讲，真是可喜可贺。于是，就在这种可喜可贺的氛围中，安娜斯塔西娅突然对脚边的奴隶惊呼“欸10086号你怎么还在这里，给我翻滚吧”，之后一脚把他踹飞落入海面，溅起的水花足有三尺高。  
天龙人是什么？可以揍吗？呵呵。  
就在一群海贼下去捞那个可怜的奴隶的同时，那个罪魁祸首却轻车熟路地走进莫比迪克号的会议室，俨然一副船主的样子。  
……听说揍天龙人会有海军大将来，是真的么？不过在这里揍她也没人知道，对吧对吧对吧？可回答这种心声的只有“无解”这个词汇。  
怨念中，落水的奴隶被热心的海贼们救起。他们摘下阻止他发声的口球，看着那有些难办的项圈，好心地建议，若是白胡子海贼团的话，或许有方法帮助他脱离天龙人的掌控。无论是耻辱的烙印、代替名称的编码，抑或是遍体的伤痕，怎么看这都不是一个正常人该遭遇的事情。是故，不假思索地，人们的价值观落于正义应当解救奴隶这件事上。那位年轻的奴隶呛着水，一时间也无法回话。或许是终于站起身的缘故，腹肌的鞭痕间隐约露出了一截不规则的青色纹身。数分钟后，终于咳完，他抬眸，额前过长的碎发间露出的轻蔑眼神让周围的海贼们无不一愣。  
那可不是什么感激的情感，绝对不是。  
“哼，”年轻的奴隶冷笑出声，以与在那女人眼前的温顺截然不同的高傲态度打掉海贼伸过来的援手，道，“别碰我，贱民。我可是那位大人最尊贵的爱宠。”  
……  
这大概就是传说中的……不是一家人不进一家门。不、不是“家”，是“类”。  
心塞的海贼默默把口球又塞回了他的嘴里。闭嘴吧，牛宝宝。  
与此同时，莫比迪克号的会议室内，空中飘来一句话[删除线]以及无数膝盖[/删除线]——  
真不愧是马尔科队长！你不就是要膝盖吗！给你就是了！都给你！！！  
时间退回数分钟前，那个女人不知从哪里掏出一把折扇，想要扇着遮住下面半张脸却因为脑袋外那个过大的圆罩产生了滑稽的反效果，但这并不影响她的没事找事，只听她站在会议室的门口尖酸地挑剔道：“你们竟然让我同你们平起平坐？”  
她的话音刚落，就见马尔科队长挂着那本就不太好的脸色，甩手把一个椅子扔到了大桌的正中央，木材相撞的声响颇有几丝威胁的意味。  
老实说……这个算不上变故的意外，确实让人挺爽。换作更加市井的说辞，应该再配上和悬赏单上匹配的神情，直白地说出声：你丫不就是要高高在上吗？满足你，你上去啊！你怎么不上天……呃，还真上去了。  
那位正在风口浪尖上的天龙人有些不雅地爬上会议室的大桌子，站在上面深呼吸似是对自己的视角十分满意，然后扶正那个椅子，坦荡荡地坐了下去。  
虽然还想感叹这种大快人心的处理方式不愧是马尔科队长，但……好尴尬啊。这会还能不能好好开了！  
然而，事实上这会议的确也没什么价值。甚至“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特本人都没有出席。再加之安娜斯塔西娅宫先前与他们的交易知情者越少越好，整条船上的知情人只有队长们而已。再者，由于安娜斯塔西娅宫方面的进展过于顺利，事实上真正需要的人数用一只手也数得过来。  
半年期限将至，她来谈的当然是关于伊诺奇岛的处置问题。被白胡子海贼团保护了将近半年的岛屿将在之后的两个月内，由安娜斯塔西娅宫秘密派出的官僚接手。  
——整件事顺利得可怕。  
最后，就在那声结束之前，马尔科问她：“……你还有什么事？”  
除了伊诺奇岛的事情外，还有其他的事？  
已然神游到下一顿饭吃什么的艾斯愣了一下，但很快便意识到了这个问题背后的意义：如果只是如此简单的事，安娜斯塔西娅没必要亲自前来交涉。而要说还有什么其他事的话……  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯那野兽般的直觉告诉自己，一定没好事。  
果不其然。  
安娜斯塔西娅一把收起了手中的折扇，抬臂用扇尖指向他，供认不讳地笑道：“嗯，没错。我和这个贱民还有一点儿私事。”  
意料之中，他抬头，深黑的眸中映出她张扬的脸。有那么一瞬，艾斯对自己的波澜不惊感到恐惧。  
她是故意的。故意把她和自己高调地捆绑在一起。  
隔着她脑袋上的那个透明罩子，她湛蓝的双眼向侧面撇去，与他对视，带着隐藏在眼底的戏谑。  
身旁的人用手肘戳了戳艾斯，低声吐槽道：“喂喂，你们两个到底怎么回事，不会真想传言中那样……”  
传言？大海上有什么传言？  
这样想来，或许她的目的就在于此。在于强行让由那场公开处刑引发的后续八卦发酵升温。  
不。或许也并不是这样。仔细想来，她也不会是那种会在意这种事的家伙。强行解释，也只能说是她个人的任性而为——这位世界贵族的任性程度，可谓是有目共睹。所以，也并不是什么有深度的事。但……短短数秒，他竟感到了疲惫。她不该把这种复杂带上海贼船，污染这一船的脑细胞。  
可她却步步紧逼：“怎么，为什么见到我不感天动地欣喜若狂地大哭一场？你竟然不想我！？”  
几句话间，明眼人都看得出来她在针对他。这不禁让人思考“为什么”这个问题。  
今日，艾斯那自从她一露面就变得诡异起来的直觉告诉他，安娜斯塔西娅的目的在于强硬地暗示他配合她演好这一出戏。至于她这背后的缘由、以及表演给谁看，他不想知道也不会去想。可如今摆在沉默的二人间的那个最为实质的问题是：他凭什么要配合她？  
安娜斯塔西娅带着几丝嬉笑的目光慢慢下滑，最终落在他胸前的疤痕上。尽管伤口已经痊愈，可还是令艾斯感到了少许的灼痛感。  
她在威胁他，以“曾救你一命”的仁义之名。  
微微皱眉，艾斯闭眼，再睁眼时，已全然不见了之前的对峙，看似无奈地耸肩，开口，仅用一句话便成功激怒她：“我说塔西娅，你脑袋上顶那么大的东西，不沉么？”  
怀着微妙地抬杠心理，他也的确想知道她到底要干什么。  
于是，随着他这句有意的找茬，她不着痕迹地满意浅笑，随即瞬间变脸，换上了一脸惊怒表情：“吵死了，贱民！我为什么要和你们呼吸同样的空气？”  
这样说着，她起身，站在桌子上向他的位置走去。动作过猛，那把椅子也跟着摇摇欲“倒”。最终，她蹲在他面前的桌边与他平时。折扇尖端眼看就要挑起他的下巴，却被他抬手按了回去。  
压下蓝眸中闪过的不爽，安娜斯塔西娅挑眉继续道：“很好，你又双叒叕成功引起了我的注意。我想有必要现在立刻马上解决一下我们的问题。”  
艾斯：“……”一句回话都憋不出来，他想自己大概已经进入了“你开心就好”的自暴自弃状态。  
好在这超越了尴尬的局面没再持续几秒，有人轻咳一声结束了这个简单的会议。大半人自行跟着散了会。重重吐出一口气，艾斯也起身走了出去。安娜斯塔西娅尽管脸上还挂着薄怒，可显然未达眼底，只见她提起裙摆跳下桌子，口中嚷着“给我站住”便追了上去。  
留在会议室内的另外小半部分人：是时候向老爹告状有人在船上公开传染精神病了。  
艾斯猜出她此行是要找机会和自己独处。可抛开独处的目的是什么不说，他想不通的是安娜斯塔西娅为何要绕这么大一个圈子甚至不惜逼他陪她做戏——这明明是再简单不过的事。除非……  
除非，她故意演这些是想给什么人强调这件事。  
走出会议室，右转，看到一个身影跪伏在地，与会议室只有一墙之隔。  
“啊，10086号，你在这儿么么哒！”身后传来她欢快的声音。  
然后，之间那个白金的身影小跑着超过他，停留在那个浑身湿透还带伤的奴隶面前，伸出手，隔着手套揉了揉他的湿发。那个男人也宛若宠物般，亲昵地蹭着她的手。  
艾斯轻咳一声。  
“呐，贱民，”像是终于想起身后还有个人，天龙人少女转头对海贼道，“你看这孩子乖吧，伊曼纽尔圣送给我的……”  
“啊？啊……”愣了一下，艾斯也不知该如何回答她这个问题。  
至少，在他的认知中，若心怀正义，该出手拯救一下这位可怜的奴隶，而事实上……那位受害者却一副甘之如饴的样子。  
……尽管，常人都会相信这是装出来的抑或被世界贵族强行扭曲成这样的。  
他别开视线，岔开了话题：“你这次想要干什么？”  
安娜斯塔西娅静静地看着他，没有放过任何一个细节，尤其是咬出“伊曼纽尔圣”这个人名时。看来，眼前这位海贼王的后嗣还没有被那条线串到一起，不过也只是时间的问题了。垂目，她用手指挑开了眼前奴隶的口球，心不在焉地对艾斯说：“想干你呀……”然后，再次揉了揉奴隶的头，对这位备受宠爱奴隶柔声道，“乖，先自己玩会儿。离开时我叫你。”  
然后，转身拽着艾斯的手向二番队队长的房间走去，驾轻就熟，像个船主一般。  
“喂……”他反射性地抽出自己的手，轻松跟上她的步子，道，“到底什么事？”  
可走在前面的少女却轻声说道：“谢谢。”  
“哈啊？”  
“我是指谢谢配合，我……还以为你看不懂或不会理我。”背影无比挺直的金发少女，提着裙摆快步走着，口中却说出了无厘头的正经话。  
这回他却沉默了数秒，连带着气氛也随之严肃。他问：“发生什么了？”  
“发生什么了？”安娜斯塔西娅反问，语气中却听不出一点儿嘲讽，平静得没有一丝波澜，“如你所见。就是报道的那样。”  
她不带有任何感情的语气陈述着那个“事实”，就好像那是理所应当的常识一般。“理所当然”地自掘坟墓。艾斯微微皱眉，正打算说些什么时，二人已走到目的地——他的房间前。安娜斯塔西娅停下脚步，随即抬臂推开门，自然地走了进去。  
艾斯：“……”所以说这到底是谁的房间啊。他显然已经不想再吐槽这个问题，强行装作不在乎地跟着她走进了自己的房间。  
随着合页的惯性，身后的门砰的一声关上，锁尺的声响异常明显。  
而先一步走进室内的安娜斯塔西娅则把那显得自己脸大了一圈的透明圆罩从肩上摘了下来，活动着肩膀深深呼吸——看吧，他说的没错，这玩意儿挺沉的。  
“喂，刚刚是谁说不想和我们吸同样的空气来着？”艾斯扶额，忍了好几秒还是没忍住这句吐槽。  
“你懂什么？”安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，把圆罩踢到墙角，握上挂在手腕处的折扇，刷的一下打开，给已有薄汗的脸扇着风，嘲讽道，“这是态度问题！态度！态度你懂吗，就是简单地表明一下自己的立场。”  
艾斯扶额：“所以你现在摘下来是想表达什么立场？”  
他的后半句是“和我们这些‘贱民’一样的立场么”，犹豫了一下终是没说出口。善良如他，决定好歹也要给她留点儿面子。  
金发少女轻哼了一声，瞥了他一眼，没有正面回答他的问题。只见她快步走向他的床，在还距床沿两公尺的地方一个飞扑——  
大概是她用力过猛，砸在床上的声音听得艾斯都感到肉疼。安娜斯塔西娅怪叫一声，打滚仰躺着拽过他叠好的被子，抱怨道：“我上次不是跟你说过你的床板太硬了吗贱民！你怎么没换！”  
他的目光落在那十分普通又正常的床垫子上，眉角一僵，不知说什么好。  
“塔西娅，”顿了一下，他开口道，“你比较喜欢听哪句话？‘这张床没什么可换的’还是‘我为什么要换它’？”  
于是，当不知该说什么好时，他决定把话语的决定权交给她来决定——哎呀一句话里出现三个同样的词读起来好像不太顺。  
弄乱他的被子，踹掉自己的高跟鞋，她在他的床上抱膝而坐，似是认真地思考了那么几秒后，耸肩道：“随便了，反正我也不是来管你这种事的，我可是来……”  
她可是来——？  
尾音拖长了那么几秒，安娜斯塔西娅卡在最重要的部分。  
艾斯依旧站在门前，自进屋后就没在前进一步。静静等待着她的下文：她此次前来的目的到底是什么？  
十几秒的沉默，可气氛显然变得越来越奇怪。坐在床上的女子抽泣了一声，艾斯眼见着她的眼角微微泛红，眼泪在眼眶中亮闪闪地打转儿，模糊了漂亮的蓝眸。  
——说哭就哭这是不是不太好啊姑娘！  
“愣着干嘛，你过来！”连同话语中都带上了些许的哭腔，安娜斯塔西娅盯着数公尺之遥的他，勾了勾手指，道，“我可是来哭的……”  
她说过，他唯一的用处就是在她想哭的时候给她肩膀。对于竟然还记得这种事的自己，艾斯表示相当震惊。  
“从来没有人向你提起过你的精神状态吗，塔西娅？”依旧站在几公尺远的门前，仿佛做着随时后退一步离开准备的男人突然问了她这样一个问题。  
而在他意料之中的是，安娜斯塔西娅嘴角上扬，狂妄道：“我有什么问题吗？”  
的确，她没什么问题，除了脑袋里水太多只能靠哭排水之外。  
艾斯轻叹了一口气，强迫自己更有耐心一些，换了个问题：“那么，你这回又是为了什么伤心？”  
她已然夺回了自己的位置，已然大开杀戒疯狂地报复，是故，她不应再有类似的悲伤。  
可她却又有了——  
“因为在玛丽乔亚那种地方不能哭，我不能哭。”垂下眼帘，安娜斯塔西娅这样说着。声音没了特意的抬高，压低后有了别样的感慨。  
所以，难道在这种地方就可以了吗？  
艾斯看着她，发觉她还是劈开了问题的关键点。她只是说了选择在这里哭的理由，却没有说想哭的理由。不过，老实说，他的兴趣也不是很大。或者说，他也微妙地偏离了重点。在他这里哭……  
“我就值得你信任吗？”他这样反问。  
“呵，”她眯起双眼望向他，却因此不小心挤出了眼眶中的泪水，脸颊上挂着泪痕，口中却令道，“你过来，我告诉你为什么……”  
“你不用说我也大概猜出来了，塔西娅。”心中有数，他怀着几分挑衅的心情表达了抢她台词的意愿，走了过去，停在自己的床边，低头，看着抱着自己膝盖坐在床上的女子，“你确定要把它说出来？”  
因为，他已经见过她最狼狈的样子了。  
安娜斯塔西娅抿了抿涂得鲜红的双唇，仰头透过他的双眸看懂了什么，小声说：“算了，我又不想告诉你了。”  
他露出得逞的笑容，可未维持几秒，就被眼前的女子强硬地拉下，坐到床边。她靠上他的肩膀。  
“你知道吗，贱民？”他耳边听到她的声音，“五老星欺负我。”  
虽然在流着眼泪倾诉，可艾斯却丝毫感受不到这个女人想要表露的委屈。这无关于演技好坏，而是更为现实地……这个不知天高地厚的少女压根就不知道“伤心”二字怎么写。  
“这世上竟然有人能欺负到你……”句末带着几分诧异，他道。  
靠在他的肩膀上，安娜斯塔西娅的声音通过骨传声传来，声波的震动敲打着他的皮肉，可内容却不那么好听。她咬牙说：“早晚有一天我要让那些傻逼全家挂树……”  
艾斯：“……”  
“五老星真恶心，这种垃圾机制到底是被谁发明的？在我面前摆架子！这世上架子能比我高的只有我自己！！呵，傻逼这么多的世界还是给我毁灭了比较好唔……呜……去死吧……”  
骂着骂着，不知是触动了她的哪个泪点，眼泪又吧嗒吧嗒滴了下来，越来越多连珠成线最后侧身伸手一抱他就开始嚎啕大哭。  
艾斯：“……”  
他抬手本想推开她，但看到哭得那么伤心——尽管哭的理由比较莫名其妙——的少女终是犹豫了一下，把行动转换为了语言：“所以，他们没有放权给你？”  
抹了他一肩膀眼泪鼻涕的少女猛然停住了自己的哭声，一秒变脸，起身盯着他，还带着水雾的眼眸中满是诧异，惊呼：“贱民，你不该有此等智商啊！”  
侧坐在床边，他嘴角一僵，忍住去擦自己肩膀的冲动，无奈道：“我只是太了解你了，塔西娅。”  
是的，和智商没什么关系。他也懒得去探讨那些不属于他们海贼生活的政治问题。但……他太了解她了。了解到自己都深感无奈。甚至不用过脑子[删除线]俗称用膝盖[/删除线]就能猜到她的真实心情，然后再去结合一下智商和现状就能得出结论。  
他摊手。  
可她不买账。几十公分的距离，跪坐在床上的少女吸了吸鼻子，哼了一声，质问他：“你敢说出这种话？你了解我什么？”  
轻易被他带偏了话题。艾斯想，她果然不是单纯来哭的。  
“这么说吧，塔西娅。”顿了一下，他平静道，“我不喜欢绕弯子。”  
她微微收敛了张扬的神情。  
他继续道：“哪怕只是想哭，你也没必要在会议室那样针对我……你是在表演给当时墙外的那个奴隶听吗？”  
她彻底收起了脸上的嚣张。微微低头，抬眼望向他，右侧的刘海恰好遮住了半只右眼，咧出意味不明的浅笑：“这就是你所谓的‘了解’？”  
“虽然想不通你向我展现对五老星的恶意有什么用，但，”他说，“我保证现在我房间外没有偷听的家伙，所以你也直说吧……”  
她肯定还有其他的事情，他想。  
她的泪明明都是真心的，她想。  
宽大裙摆堆在腰间，在那深深的布料褶皱中的手握紧了双拳，安娜斯塔西娅心底狠狠啧了一声，嘲讽自己为什么想要和他解释这点？他哪儿有资格让自己解释……不过，她也的确是还有其他的事情。  
“也是，”她耸肩，蹬腿往他床里蹭了几步，终于背靠到墙，被淡白色丝袜裹着的脚轻轻踢了踢他道，“我需要一个流着我们的血的后嗣。”  
——哈啊？  
三观已然坚强了许多的艾斯再一次听到自己三观碎掉的声音。  
然而，这并不可笑。  
“塔西娅，”他转头望向她，给了她一个收回自己言论的机会，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
她眉眼弯弯，一副看不出真假的慷慨样子：“我已经决定了，所以只是来通知你一下，这里并没有想听你意见的意思。”  
18岁未满，不过与路飞同龄的少女，面不改色地说出了对新生命的愿景。不、“面不改色”这个词不够确切，说是“不带有一丝情感”或许更合适。俨乎其然。却又带着致命的嘲讽。这大概就是所谓的沟通障碍。  
抱有一丝侥幸的他闻声脸色沉了下来。  
“这不是你可以胡闹的地方。”宛若兄长的说教，他最后瞥了她一眼。随即站起，欲离开。可尚未走出两步，背后就传来了她的叫声——  
“我允许你走了吗，贱民？”  
被叫做“贱民”的男子不以为意：“你最好搞清楚这里是什么地方。”  
白胡子海贼团。不是她可以为所欲为的地方。  
尽管她在莫比迪克号上一直都挺为所欲为的，但至少没触及原则与底线。虽然从一个海贼口中说出“原则与底线”这样的词汇相当滑稽可笑，但……他是波特卡斯·D·艾斯。海上不乏有在男女之事上放荡不堪的海贼，可他不会。他在道德上可以毫无负罪感地吃霸王餐、可以动手打架、必要时甚至可以杀人放火，而始终被他抬得相当高乃至被同伴笑话过的那条线便是女人的事。他觉得这一点儿也不好笑。作为一个海贼，哪怕几率再小，他也不想重复波特卡斯·D·露玖的悲剧、更不想让自己体内流淌着的那个男人的血去祸害任何一人。  
这种事……安娜斯塔西娅那种娇生惯养的天龙人怎么可能理解？更何况……她又是他的谁？  
冷漠地说出这种话，想必也没掺杂一丝感情。  
他的手已搭上门把手，正想离开不再和她掰扯，却听她说道——  
“有很多人都希望你死，贱民。”  
背对着声源，他淡定地答道：“我知道。”  
那种事，他从小就知道了。没有父母、也从未有过常理中“家”，凛然听着对那个男人咒骂的他早就知道了。  
她又道：“也有很多人都希望我死。”  
他放开已扭到一半的门把，锁尺弹了回去，发生金属碰撞的声响。艾斯转身，望着她平静道：“我知道。”  
讨厌天龙人的平民、憎恶天龙人的军官、厌恶天龙人的海贼……无论具体的名字是谁，只要死的是天龙人伤的是天龙人，欢呼雀跃的不在少数。  
那名金发少女背靠着墙坐在他的床上。刚刚踢过他的那只腿平放着，另一只腿曲起，同侧的胳膊搭在膝盖上，在淡白色的丝袜上留下了一道阴影。全部摊开兴许要好几平方公尺巨大的裙摆乱糟糟地卷成几团。  
她收敛了脸上虚伪的优雅，蓝到透彻的双眸却露出了侵略性极强的锐利：“那么，问题来了。这两拨人是什么关系呢？”  
想要海贼王子嗣死的人和想要弗罗洛后裔死的人之间有着怎样的联系？痛恨海贼的人和痛恨世界贵族的人……  
“这不是我作为一个海贼该思考的问题。”毫不示弱地与她对视，他回答着。  
“那么，我就大发慈悲地告诉你吧，贱民。”嘴角上扬，安娜斯塔西娅在每个发音上都用上了力气，“虽然我也不清楚他们的重合率有多少或是否对立，但我完全可以肯定的是……想让你活的人，希望我快点去死。”  
一时间没有绕过她的逻辑，他理所当然地沉默了下来。  
可她却继续道：“所以，你知道如何能够同时恶心到那两拨人吗？那就是有那么一个存在，体内同时流着我们两个人的血。”  
她望着那个站在门前的男人，这样说着。  
那位青年微卷的黑发仿佛还夹杂着海风的湿气，垂在额侧，微微皱眉，从深邃的双眸中看不出什么。双手插兜，站得随意又毫无破绽。  
“这就是你的理由吗，塔西娅？”最后，他如此说道。  
“是。”她道。  
没错，她说出口的是理由之一。而另一个似乎更为重要的理由则是：她需要一个值得信任的人。在她的计划中，有些事必须交给一个她能够信任的人去做。然而，世界这么大，几十亿的人口，她却找不出一个她能够信任的家伙。不过，这都不是事儿，她想。一切能解决的都不是问题，如果没有可以信任的人的话，那么，就创造一个好了。  
海军的秘密部门以及天龙人娱♂乐♀向的研究室中不是没有相关的黑科技。  
既然决定要做某件事，那就充分利用每一次的行动一向是她的准则。如果付出和所得对等的话，那就没有拼命的意义。用同一件事达到两个以上的目的是再好不过的了。于是，她想到了那一团迷雾中越来越清晰的“敌人”。如果他们知道了她的后嗣体内，有一半的基因来自于眼前这个男人的话……会是怎样的嘴脸呢？这种事，只要想想就觉得开心到肌肉紧张。  
眼角含笑，她漂亮的双眸中映出那个站在门前的人的影子。  
他在听到她的肯定回答后，眼底出现了显而易见的七分了然三分讽刺。他问：“在你眼中 ‘生命’算什么？”  
这问题听起来像是挖苦。可她偏偏感受不到这语气。  
“真是愚蠢的问题啊，贱民。”偏头，安娜斯塔西娅抬手摸了摸戴在头侧的发饰，“那种东西，我不高兴时随时可以拿走，我高兴的话随时也能让你活。我可是‘造物主’的后裔啊。”  
这就是天龙人，视人的性命为玩物的世界贵族。仿佛这就是他们与生俱来的权力般，凭借喜好草菅人命。包括冷漠地创造新生。  
——巨大的人性鸿沟。  
“塔西娅，我说啊……如果，只是说如果，我有后代的话，我会给他一个完整温暖的家。”他经历过那些苦痛，是故，没有半分报复之心的他不会再转嫁这些。尽管这对于一个海贼来讲近乎天方夜谭，但，他有这样的决心。第一次仔细思考这种事的青年坚定了自己的信念，睁眼道，“所以，这种玩笑适可而止吧。”  
初次对于自身情感世界的设想，让艾斯内心感慨，人果然是会变的。尤其是在经历了一次货真价实的死亡之后。先前二十年人生中一直刻意回避的问题，如今的自己也能正常面对：“假若存在爱人”这个命题。自己遗传学上的父亲所做的一切……他实力拒绝。他会把那样的姑娘安安稳稳地保护在自己的羽翼下，哪怕破坏海上的规矩也无所谓。倘若她不喜欢海上的生活，也定要安置在常见的岛屿上，护得周全。这就是他和那个男人的不同。  
安娜斯塔西娅那只确定发型未乱的手托上下巴，饶有兴味地拉着长音，盯着他那张有些不自然的脸，道：“有点儿意思……你的三观。”  
世界贵族间淡漠的亲情让她无法理解这其中的重点。而他则将她的反应理所当然地当做了不食人间疾苦的典型。  
顿了一秒，颇有虚心求学的风范，她认真道：“那么，贱民们都是凭着怎样的条件繁衍后代呢？”  
他突然有点儿想揍人。注意到他面色不佳，金发少女眨眼，轻声说：“那我换个含蓄些的问法，民间的人类在交配之前会有怎样的行为？”  
不，这明显更露骨了好吗？艾斯扶额，闷在胸前的那股气也因为她这无厘头的问题呼了出来。  
“一般来讲……不是单指海贼，是更多普通人的一般情况，”纠结了少许措辞，轻咳一声，他别开眼神，道，“首先，两人之间要有‘爱’吧。”  
然而，安娜斯塔西娅却像听到听到什么天大的笑话一般，笑了出来。笑声已然发出了数秒才想起拿起折扇捂住嘴。  
“……好笑吗？”  
“不不，”她那发达的泪腺已被笑出眼泪，做工精细的折扇遮了半张脸，“爱情？那不是只存在于文学中的情感吗？你竟然真的相信它存在？还是说有过经历？欸……讲来听听吧，我从小就超——好奇的。”  
你竟然真的相信那种只存在于文学中的情感存在？  
他被她的这个问题噎了一下。是啊，他反问自己，为什么自己会确信它的存在呢？  
毫无疑问的是，他宁愿相信波特卡斯·D·露玖深爱着哥尔·D·罗杰这个“事实”。即使他从未在哪里确切地听说过那二人是否相爱（事实上任何旁观者都没有资格评价当事人的感情），但——或许也是为了减轻自己的负罪感——他情愿坚持自己长久以来臆想出的这个答案，那就是他的母亲爱着他遗传学上的父亲。好在那个大航海时代初期凄美的故事结尾，强行粉饰上一个尾声。  
“我，”他回答道，“大概是相信的吧。”  
她擦了擦眼角笑出的泪水，挑眉，追问：“也就是说……尚未经历过吗？真无聊啊，你这人……”  
他懒得在这种不尊重的口吻上浪费口水。  
可她继续道：“那么，等你什么时候有了新体检，记得交我一份五千字的感想报告。”  
她很好奇。她是真的好奇。那些往日在书中读到的童话故事竟然真真切切地被贱民们所相信着。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅十七年来所受到的教育则是：那些美好的故事都是骗人的。这个世界中如若有谁还相信着“童话”的话……[删除线]妈的智障.jpg[/删除线]那是弱者的表现。是故，“贱民是弱者”这个恒等式也没什么可怀疑的，她觉得，那样肤浅又蹉跎的情感和蝼蚁们也很配，但……从始至终，她依旧不明白这背后的意义，除去挥霍时间金钱精力这一条。  
不管旁人如何评价，安娜斯塔西娅一向认为自己是个勤奋好学不耻下问又不自恃清高的人（……）。从幼年时开始埋藏在心中的这个疑惑，或许终于可以得到答案了。虽然，那个答案唯一的作用就是消除这个无关紧要的困惑。  
艾斯苦笑道：“你不会对这种事抱有什么期待……”  
“什么不会，”她睁大双眼，右手握着已然合起的折扇举着天花板，扬着下巴一副滑稽的宣誓样，“我发誓，我绝对不嘲笑你的爱情故事。”  
嗯，她只说了绝不嘲笑，又没说不会讽刺。  
尴尬了那么几秒，他无言以对。  
强行认真思考一下的话，那就是……他们为什么要在这种子虚乌有的话题上浪费生命？他觉得心好累。然后，就在逼迫自己考虑“怎样合理送客”这个问题时，那个坐在他床上的姑娘拖着卷成好几团的夸张裙摆扑腾了几下，向前挪了挪，跪坐着双手撑在床沿，身子前倾，眨眼道：“废话说完了，我们接着造人吧，贱民！”  
尔后，还抬臂勾了勾食指。  
……  
他用力抓了抓自己的头发，压着声音终于爆发：“你听不懂人话吗！”  
“听得懂啊，”她一本正经，“你的理论挺有意思的，但和我有什么关系？”  
“……”  
他果断转身，决定甩门而去。虽然这是他的房间，但她偏偏有本事颠倒主客。  
“欸，等等！我允许你走了吗？你怎么这么失礼……”她急急忙忙地下地找鞋，然后刚迈出两步就踩到自己的裙摆——  
作为一个合格的女主角，一定要摔倒脸朝地。这是百分之一百的设定。  
然而安娜斯塔西娅宫并不是一个合格的女主角。  
所以说古今中外横跨东西社会上流阶层那无病呻吟的复杂服饰想表达的只有一点，那便是：我们和你们这些贱民们不同，我们不用劳动就能享受生活，所以我们的衣服肯定不适合运动……不、动作稍微大一点儿都不成。  
动作稍微大了一点儿的弗罗洛小姐成功被自己的裙摆绊倒，不过作为一个不合格的女主角，她一个相当敏捷的双手撑地前滚翻稳稳坐到了地上，尽管看着也挺不雅的，但至少比脸着地趴着好。  
听到一系列人与地面亲切接触的声音，艾斯无奈地再次转身，看到入眼的画面，嘴角一抽。正坐在地上的少女最外面的那层裙子向上翻起，把她整个上半身包了起来。然后，她正盲着抬手去扒那层锈有精致蕾丝镶有无数珠宝的布。算了，他就不吐槽了。  
然后，终于扒出自己上半身的安娜斯塔西娅从胸前掏出一个手指大小的玻璃试管，拔掉上面的木塞，不顾乱糟糟的裙子就站起向他扑了过来：“乖，不会很疼哒！”  
“你要干什么？”心底闪过不好的预感，他抬臂抵上她的肩膀，阻止了她的亲近并保持了一臂的距离，问道。  
她眨眼：“脱裤子吧，采点儿样本……嗯，通俗来讲，是‘[哔]液’。”  
“……”显而易见，他的脸色更难看了。  
“你那是什么表情？欸……难道说……我就知道你想睡我！”  
“……”不，都说了他从来都没有这么想过。  
“呵，我为什么要弄脏自己的身体？更何况……你以为自己是谁有多大本事？一发就中？我怎么可能去做效率那么低的事？”  
意识到再不解释些什么可能会被永远误会下去的他终于开口否认道那个最根本的问题：“不，我没有……”  
“嘛，不用害羞。放心，没那么疼。”  
……疼你[哔——]！  
他敏捷地放手、闪过身躲开，然后看着她冲着门就扑了上去。好在少女脚下的力道有着分寸，没再发生撞门惨案，只是仗着胸部自带缓冲趴在门板上，瞪着他似是也动了真怒。  
“你是智障吗？！”她尖叫出声。  
“你想打架吗！？”他忍无可忍。  
之后的战争大概就是这么爆发的……呃，准确来讲，算是单方面的压制。  
波特卡斯先生是一名好海贼，句号。波特卡斯先生是一名优秀的前线战斗型海贼，句号。  
不过几秒的时间，已经扬起手的愤怒少女就被他扭着按到了一侧的墙上。她的手腕被他反握在身后，趴在墙面上疼得咬着下唇硬是没叫出声。  
事实上他原本没想用多大的力气，然她反抗的那股完全不符合常理的怪力还是让他认真了起来——但就力量而言。然后就把这位全然听不懂人话的大小姐打包丢出去吧，他想。果然很多事靠沟通解决不了，扯到最后最有效的手段还是动手。不过对象要是她的话……的确还是尽量不能伤到比较好，毕竟哭哭啼啼地把海军大将叫过来揍人这种麻烦事她不是做不出来。  
这么一想，艾斯的心更累了。  
而那位被他按在墙上的曾经被贬了一次的世界贵族则没什么形象地在口头上继续反抗道：“放肆！你这贱民以为自己是谁？你以为得到了我的关注就可以做出这等失礼之事吗！你……”  
“我怎样？”他手上稍稍用力，用疼痛打断了她的叫骂，“你觉得现在失态的是谁，塔西娅？”  
安娜斯塔西娅咬牙，咽下了痛呼，却被逼出了眼泪。她听到他的声音继续从身后传来，语气严肃，像是某种通告，内容却简单重复着之前的想法。  
他说：“我很看重我的家人，无论是现在的，还是未来可能会有的……所以，我不允许任何人在这方面开玩笑，更不允许任何人利用他们。收手吧，塔西娅，你那些幼稚的报复……”  
回答他的，是女子咯咯的低笑。  
安娜斯塔西娅的脸贴着那冰凉又粗糙的墙壁，笑出了声。报复？他竟然觉得自己这些日子来所做的一切只是为了“报复”？她记得她明明有说过的，她明明有和这个男人说过自己的目的，毫不忌讳，当时还有那个叫马尔科的这艘船的第二把交椅在场。  
——她要统治这片天空。  
他却用“报复”这个低贱的词汇来侮辱她。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅口中出来的实话永远没有人会选择相信。这一点她再清楚不过了，从很久很久以前开始。  
“贱民活该是贱民，海贼更活该是贱民中的贱民。”带着哭腔却依旧嘲讽出声，她对着墙说给身后的人听，“你去追杀那个杀害同伴的家伙就不是报复？自己动用私刑却指责我的金口玉言？你果然智障！”  
语毕，他被绕进了她的话中，思考中有些出神；她猛然抬腿，一个漂亮的后踢迫使他松手后退了几步。室内都是易燃物，他不可能自然化。更何况她这裙摆要是着了……搞不好真的会出人命。可不论怎样，那个姿势一般人都难以后踢成功。若不是天龙人，柔韧性极好的她或许真的是块练武的好料也说不定。现实情况却容不得人想那么多有的没的。可能是他率先动粗彻底激怒了她，也可能是他那自以为是劝说的话语，总之，那名金发少女揉了揉发痛的肩膀后，便死死瞪着他抡着拳头冲了过来。  
艾斯：“……”  
看看，他就说，管你什么身份，人被逼急了到最后还是只剩下拳头。虽然……她这三脚猫的功夫还入不了他的眼。前文已经提到过，波特卡斯先生是一名好海贼，逗号，并且是一名优秀的前线战斗型海贼，句号。因此，快于条件反射的本能认知，便是每一个对手都是抱有名为“战斗”的觉悟。嗯……理论上是如此，可总有意外，比如说眼前这位。  
无视掉她全身从上到下的破绽，他躲过她迎面而来的一拳后，又躲过她一个标准的回旋踢，随后……站在原地看着安娜斯塔西娅小姐由于回旋踢的动作被自己的裙摆再次裹了起来，加上高跟鞋重心不稳啪叽一声就坐到了地上。  
总感觉……有那么点儿惨不忍睹。  
这姑娘想必也是恼羞成怒，从裙摆中再一次扒出自己后，从一侧的书架上抄起几本二番队的日志就向他砸了过去——  
Excuse me？？？艾斯有些懵逼。  
他真是高估她了。不，这既不是战斗也不是打架。这种档次的胡闹他自三岁之后就没玩过了！还有，放过他书架上的日志好吗航海日志是无辜的！！！  
拯救日志的行动并没有想象中的成功，最终还是被她摔散了那么一两本。他黑着脸把怀里的日志们暂时放到地上，向气喘吁吁还没发泄完的她走去。忍耐到极限只想把她丢出房门。现在立即马上。  
安娜斯塔西娅大口喘着气，望着走来之人，嘴角微微上扬。拿出刚刚情急之中插在乳沟中的那个手指大小的试管，挑眉对他说：“你真烦。我现在都不想亲自动手了，你……”  
“闹够了就出去吧。”他蹙眉打断她的话。  
啧了一声，她道：“闹的到底是谁？谁给你的胆子不按我的想法行事，嗯？贱民？”  
他懒得理她。竖起战场上的防备，免得她什么时候又出其不意给他一脚，强硬地拉起她的手腕就往房门出拖。不配合是理所当然。但她这不配合的方式……对于那种没多少战斗经验也几乎不会打架的人来讲，胡搅蛮缠到最后变成安娜斯塔西娅这样似乎也……挺正常的。但对于一名有着丰富战斗经验也精于打架的海贼来讲，就不那么受得住了。  
这位世界贵族此时干的事简直如同街边的泼妇。扯他头发、掐他胳膊，甚至还用指甲抓人……  
此时波特卡斯·D·烧烧果实能力者·输出极强·能打地图炮·艾斯的内心已然崩溃。崩溃到他出现了一丝错觉：她对他为何如此执着？以至于让她失态至此？  
把他从崩溃边缘拯救回来的是一阵尖锐的疼痛。她锋利的指甲在他的小臂外侧留下了几道见血的痕迹。他已经数不清这是自己今天第几次无语了。  
然后，更为神奇的事发生了。  
只见这位天龙人少女突然安静了下来，睁大双眼看了看自己刚刚行凶的那只手，小小的惊呼一声，抬眼，一脸嫌弃，骂道：“你真恶心，这可是我新做的指甲！！！”  
艾斯：“……”怪他咯？  
安娜斯塔西娅用力甩开他握着自己手腕的手，自行先到墙角把先前踢到一边的空气过滤圆罩戴到脑袋上，尔后连看都没再看他一眼，气鼓鼓地推门走了出去。逮到附近的海贼就问道：“电话虫呢？该叫我护卫队来接我了！”  
她的声音随着那名海贼的带路远去，留在房中的艾斯一时间还没有反应过来这个突变。看了看胳膊上那三道血痕以及数块淤青，轻叹一口气，正在考虑是先收拾自己这被弄乱的房间还是先出门送走那尊大佛时，有人敲了敲他半开的房门。  
艾斯望了过去。  
半开的门缝中，露出了那个男人的脸。安娜斯塔西娅的男奴隶，他记得是她带上来的那个。二人并无交集，但他还是微微点头算作打招呼。  
站在门外的10086号男奴似是犹豫了一下，咬牙走了进来，反手关上了房门。而就在房门关严的那一刻，周身唯唯诺诺的气场全然不见，眸中露出沉稳的凶光随即又转为平静，坚韧而刚毅。很显然，这个男人……不简单。  
站在原处，摸不清来者之意，艾斯没有率先发问。  
他却确认般地问道：“火拳大人？”


	12. 人与海

第三章 人与海

安娜斯塔西娅刚刚折腾完，艾斯的脑袋还乱着，硬是反应了好几秒才意识到他说了什么。讪笑一声打破沉默，道：“是我，不过‘大人’什么的还是去掉吧……”  
名声再大，波特卡斯·D·艾斯不过是一个海贼。更何况，他与他又素不相识。然而那位奴隶反而更加严肃，咬牙走了上来，然后……果决地跪在他的身前。  
“你……”诧异着，他却除了这个人称代词外什么也说不出。  
因为，同样是下跪，与在安娜斯塔西娅脚下的软弱不同，艾斯甚至能感受到从他身上散发出来的忿恨。那是……血海深仇般的敌视与长年累月的隐忍。连带着整个房间内的气氛都压抑了起来。  
他都经历过什么？是求救吗？作为一名天龙人的奴隶，背后的故事肯定不会少。但……  
“火拳大人，”那位男奴打断了他的思路，双手递上了一封信笺，丝毫不拖拉地陈述道，“请把它转交给萨博大人，拜托了！”  
“欸？！”这回彻底愣住的是他。若是请求帮忙从天龙人手中逃出之类的或许还可以理解，但这……  
眼前的男奴依旧跪着，额头轻触着地板，双手却捧着那个信封：“拜托了！一定要亲手转交给萨博大人！曾听闻您是他的义兄，所以……现在能拜托的也只有您了！”  
眼前之人的恳求带着强烈的违和感，不光是与他先前表演出的恃宠而骄、更与他此时高摆的尊严与……最重要的，他所背负的那不知名的抱负。究竟是什么能让这样的一个人委身做天龙人的裙下之奴呢？而他要找的人，萨博、革命军……答案呼之欲出。  
艾斯闭上双眼，吐出一口气。心情有些沉重。他睁眼望向他手中的信封，没有去接，也没有说话。他深知，他若是接了，意味着什么。之于这片大海、之于这个开始变得动荡不安的世界。海贼永远都是游走在社会边缘之人、与法律相悖之人、抱肩笑看正统之人……尽管海贼本身将其称之为“自由”。搅混水另算，海贼有什么资格去插手政治事件？除非……是的，凡事都有那么一个“除非”。除非，海贼能从中揩到足以值得冒险的油水并且能够功成身退。他若是接下这封信，就表明了自己作为一个海贼的立场，甚至可以扩大至整个白胡子海贼团在即将打响——或是已经打响——的斗争中的立场。这样的站队方式……  
萨博有他的理想也有他的人生。  
既然是自家兄弟的理想与人生，他不假思索也会尽力相助，去他的身份与距离，这些都不是问题。这是自然。  
那么……心中变得沉重的那部分究竟是什么呢？  
那个至少表面上是天龙人奴隶的男人把他自我剖析的沉默当做犹豫，抬起头，眸中尽是浓郁的憎恶，进而道：“火拳大人，难道你要眼睁睁地看着那个婊子毁掉这个世界吗？她是恶魔！她骗了所有人！！所有人都低估了她，我已经坚持不了多久了……不、我肯定会被杀。牺牲我一个不要紧，但有些情报不能断在我这里。她太可怕、‘以马内利’又太过自负……”  
“冷静些，我没有拒绝。”艾斯开口打断了男人因为仇恨而迸发出的杀意，接过那封薄薄的信，“我能够保证的，也仅仅是原方不动地把它带给萨博而已。”  
他是海贼，那位革命军总参谋长的行踪又缥缈不定，是故连具体时间都保证不了。但……那个男人似乎也理解了这是怎样承诺：这位在新世界赫赫有名的大海贼表明了支持革命军活动的立场；一直以来紧绷的人瞬间感激涕零，用力磕头：“火拳大人，这已经足够了……万分、感谢……”  
他的眼泪滴到了地板上，留下了不规则的痕迹。无论遭受怎样虐待也流血不流泪的他却在这时哭了出来。他的生命是有意义的，已经……没有什么可留恋的了。在那个过于谨慎的臭婊子的眼皮底下，他还是找到机会把他的情报送了出来。这份重要的情报足以让她吃上一段苦头。  
天龙人的暴政终于要结束了，终于……虽然他无望在有生之年体会结束那日的喜悦，但他的后代绝对有望活到那天。只要一想到这点，就感到这是多么幸福的盼望啊……如今能做到这点的只有革命军了。  
抛头驴洒热血，这就是……所谓的“革命”啊。  
他感到这位海贼把他从地上拉了起来。然后，听到他说：“不过是一件小事，不用……”  
“火拳大人，”他站直，两把抹干净了那没出息的泪水，盯着他道，“您比我想象中的要好。”  
“……这种话就免了吧。只要是萨博的事，我竭尽全力也会帮忙。”他耸肩道，试图把气氛变得轻松些，可显然没达到什么效果。  
因为，那位男奴站得笔直，低声道，铿锵有力：“不要相信那个女人。”  
义不容辞的忠告。  
他告诫道：“任谁都看得出那个恶魔要拉拢您，她满口谎言，只会给这个世界带来不幸，所以……绝对不要相信她。她……”  
门外传来的吼叫打断了他的话语，是安娜斯塔西娅正在教训自己的护卫们：“你们太慢了！我可爱的高贵的华丽的指甲受伤了结果你们竟然才赶来？！找死吗！”  
男奴的身体僵了一下，随后对艾斯点头道：“那么，再见了……不、是永别了，火拳大人。”  
从容地走向了必死的那条大道。  
在开门的瞬间，整个人切换回了那副唯命是从又狐假虎威的样子，趴在地上，露出背上的烙印，爬向了那个女人。艾斯缄默。最后本是想张嘴说些什么，可终是想不出反驳的立场与借口。手中的信封被用力捏出了痕迹。那个人从始至终口中咒骂的女人是指……塔西娅。  
——不过，萨博么？确实……也有一阵日子没见了。  
另一侧，安娜斯塔西娅在骂完她迟到的护卫后，便匆匆向自己的房间走去。匆忙到连口球都没有给她的10086号戴上，只是简单地把狗链的一段勾在他的项圈上，一只手牵着他，一只手提着裙摆，快步走进了房门。  
她的速度过快，以至于爬行的男奴跟不上她的速度，最后几公尺被硬生生拖进了房间。好在地面够光滑干净，除去擦破皮外并未流血弄脏地面。  
“斯图尔特，过来处理一下。”刚进屋，安娜斯塔西娅立马放下了手中的狗链，一边向屋内早已等候人说着，一边向她舒适的大沙发走去。同样是赤裸着上身的男奴打扮，被称为“斯图尔特”的男人却只是简单地点头示意，随后端着放满医疗器械的铁盘走到沙发旁，带上医用手套，接过她的右手。  
极其放松地坐在宽大舒适的洛可可风沙发上，她放松了全身的肌肉，顾不得什么贵族的礼仪，整个人深深陷入柔软。右肘撑在扶手上，她的右手被斯图尔特小心拿着。无需多解释，他了然地在镊子尖端裹上沾有药水的棉花丝，小心地擦掉她指甲缝中血迹。安娜斯塔西娅略感疲惫地闭上双眼，安静了下来；把自己装饰得像个婚礼蛋糕的女子除去胸口的起伏外宛若一尊雕像。她的奴隶知趣地爬到她的脚边，宛如宠物般蹭了蹭她的脚踝后，也静静地蜷缩在沙发脚旁。  
一时间，只有医疗器械相撞的金属声响徘徊在这个偌大又没有必要地过分华丽的房间中。  
几分钟后，打破沉默的自然是主人。安娜斯塔西娅似是无聊，踹了一下脚边的奴隶，翘起腿，晃了晃鞋尖，清冷地命令道：“赏你的。”  
被鞋跟踹痛却咽下呻吟，只有喉咙发出呜呜的野兽般的声响，男奴爬到她的正前方，捧起她的脚，乖巧地舔了上去。他舔得很小心，仅仅把唾液留在了她的皮鞋上，从未让自己的舌头触碰到她的丝袜。  
不愧是伊曼纽尔圣送来的奴隶，根本不需她多加调教。  
睁开双眼望着他的女子，眼底的颜色变得深沉，随后她转头对把血丝融进试管的斯图尔特道：“没问题吧？我在书上读到过，只要能拼凑出一半的基因片段就够用了。”  
斯图尔特闻声微微愣了一下，用眼神示意正在专注舔鞋的那个男奴，意思再明显不过：有不适合知道这件事的人在场。  
可她却旁若无人般，挑眉，有些不悦：“我在问你话，你没有听到吗？”  
“万分抱歉，”他垂目道，“托您的福，血液够新鲜。”  
他的回答有些含糊。不过意思没差。安娜斯塔西娅松了一口气，脚下却用力踩上了男奴的后颈。男奴会意，熟练地横着贴着沙发躺了下来，宛如一条人肉地毯。  
“你最好做的和说的一样，”她继续对斯图尔特道，自然地踩上身下奴隶结实的小腹，“我可不想再因为这种小事到处跑见一堆又一堆的贱民恶心自己了。”  
“不会。”斯图尔特把手中的试管放到铁盘上，开始为她修指甲。  
“那就好，你……”  
——“唔呃……”  
打断她话语的是一声带着苦痛与甜腻的低吟。她的高跟鞋刚好踩到脚下奴隶的下体处，鞋底隔着黑色的皮裤不紧不慢研磨着。  
微微皱眉，她连看都没有看脚下的人，呵斥道：“你好吵。”  
然后，另一只脚狠狠跺了他的小腹。这回他音量变大的呼声中只剩下了痛楚，结实的腹肌上留下了一个青紫的鞋跟痕迹。而那只作怪的右脚却又开始用上少许力气隔着薄薄的皮裤来回踩着他软下来的那处。  
纵是咬破嘴唇，男奴也没再发声。  
可那对男女却全然对他熟视无睹，尽管他们口中交流着什么至关重要的事情，可强烈的耻辱夹杂了仿佛在嘲笑自身的快感，让他意识混沌，隐约中只听到了“细胞的全能性”、“Impel Down没留切片或血清”……这类短语。最后，影响到呼吸的剧痛让他再也没忍住叫了出来，也驱散了体内的燥热。那个女人极细的鞋跟卡在他的两根肋骨间，殷红的血水渗了出来。  
浅笑着和被叫做“斯图尔特”的男奴说着什么的她终于把目光落到了他的身上，不过语气有着明显的不耐烦：“你……果然很吵呢。我讨厌这种故意引起我注意的方式。”  
“拔掉他的舌头怎么样，公主殿下？”斯图尔特建议着，神色平静。  
然而，她却故作惊讶地“哎呀”了一声，尔后直起身子，向前挪了挪坐在沙发的边缘上，伸脚，用鞋尖挑起了他的下巴，睁大双眼道：“怎么办，刚刚忘记了你还在……”  
正是挑起他下巴的那只鞋……鞋跟上还滴着他肋骨处伤口的血。忘记？怎么可能？她分明是故意的。  
斯图尔特已猜到结局，低头收拾起手下的东西。  
安娜斯塔西娅摆出准真又困惑的表情，对脚下的男人偏头道：“也是，我应该叫斯图尔特‘10010号’的，不小心让你知道他的身份了，这可如何是好。”  
花费了很大的力气才压下了眼底的恨意，10086号奴隶抬眼，视线却规矩地只停留在她的下巴上——除非主人允许，否则奴隶不能直视主人的双眼——带着几丝硬挤出来的难听哭腔，颤声道：“大人……”  
可他口中的“大人”并未给他更多的谄媚时间。收回脚，她伸出胳膊，一把抓住了他的头发，用力向上提着，迫使他抬头与她对视。  
她说：“反正这种档次的货色，伊曼纽尔圣那里要多少有多少吧……”  
她要灭口。  
头皮传来的疼痛逐渐代替了肋骨间的伤口与下身的隐痛，他被迫看到了她的脸。那的确是一张高雅美丽的皮囊——如果她不是天龙人的话。  
这短短几个月来，他是如此地接近她，甚至抬手即可击碎她的颅骨，却为了更有价值的情报忍耐了那么多难以启齿的羞辱……  
咦？！  
是呀，明明可以击碎她的颅骨，明明可以的……这样的距离。比他生命更有价值的情报已经送出去了。  
思绪混乱，他甚至忘了为何自己在与她同样近的数月中没有接到刺杀她的命令这种事。终于无法隐藏眼中的憎恨，他露出可怖的神情，狠狠瞪着她。  
“哦呀，”那个金色的恶魔有些惊讶，却又虚伪地笑了出来，“真是不错呢……你现在的表情，我更喜欢你了。但是，你听到了那么多不该听到的东西，怎么办才好呢？”  
他咬牙，这种时候，默不作声也是死，倒不如……拼死一搏。  
——！  
电光火石间，骤然爆发的男奴尚未挥出拳头，就被斯图尔特按在原地。  
安娜斯塔西娅纹丝不动地坐在自己的沙发上，冷眼听着他那满是消音的咒骂。数分钟后，那个身份应该是“奴隶”的男人终于听了下来，大口喘着气。  
“骂累了？”她拿起挂在手腕上的折扇，打开，给自己扇了扇风，“所以说男人就是没劲，总是一不小心暴露太多……伊曼纽尔派你来的？派你来向我挥拳头？嗯？”  
“你……”双眼泛红，似是恨得能滴出血来，他大吼：“你杀了我吧！我就是死也不会……”  
“哈啊？”她打断他，一副好笑的样子，“真是活久了什么都能见到，竟然有人拿生命威胁我？你死多少次我就能让你活多少次。”  
他眼中的疯狂渐渐消退了少许，别开眼神，亡羊补牢道：“我恨你，仅仅是出于我个人的遭遇。”  
“谁在乎？”她呵了一声，啪的一声收起了折扇，指着他，语气相当温柔，“可我现在不想让你活。”  
他怔了一下，猛地挣扎。力气大到身后的斯图尔特差点儿没有压制住他。  
坐在沙发上的安娜斯塔西娅却起身，慢慢悠悠地走向一旁的柜子，翻着：“我把你项圈炸弹的按钮放到哪里了呢？”  
“你这婊子！”只剩下嘴炮可用的男人继续骂着，“你们天龙人都不会有好下场！我诅咒你！诅咒你不得好死！我——”  
轰——！！！  
斯图尔特巧妙地避开这场极小的爆炸。那个男人，10086号奴隶颈间的炸弹起了作用。在那个位置引爆的火药……尽管量很少，也足以致命。此时，他的脑袋已不完整，皮肉被烧得焦黑，脑袋深处黄红相间的液体从碳化的缺口中流淌了出来。  
死不瞑目。  
在他生命的最后一刻，他听到了那个女人无比冷漠的问话，像是嘲笑一般：“你送情报送得开心吗？”  
难道说？！！然而一切都无济于事，他惊慌失措的想法都顿在半路，因为他的生命已然走到了尽头。  
不太好闻的味道染脏了室内的空气，好在安娜斯塔西娅的脑袋上带着过滤的圆罩，应该闻不到。只见她站在一旁的柜子前，手中拿着一个轻巧的按钮，挂着安详端庄的微笑，就好像踩死一只蚂蚁一样，全然没有杀人犯应有的样子。  
“斯图尔特，叫人来收拾一下，这房间也恶心得没法住下去了。我去睡客房。”最后，她这样命令着。  
可编号为“10010”的斯图尔特却扑了过来，跪在她脚下，亲吻着她的裙摆：“求您惩罚我，公主殿下……”  
“怎么？你也想玩？”她反问。  
“不、只是……”  
“在怪我刚刚把你晾到一边而去玩弄那个家伙吗？”  
他点头，却低着头没敢望她。然后，那只被期待严厉责罚的手却异常轻柔地摸了摸他的脑袋。他听到她说：“永远得不到满足的你才更美味啊，斯图尔特。”  
甜美又残忍。让他几欲哭泣的甜美又残忍。那只温暖纤细的手离开了他的脑袋，然后，他的公主殿下转身而去，道：“五老星那边还是没有消息吗？在我面前摆什么架子，非逼我亲自去一趟？”  
安娜斯塔西娅走出了她的房间，没有给予那个男人一丝怜悯。她知道，那种家伙一旦满足的话，就不会再为你做事了。  
嘴角勾出冷笑，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的路还有很长很长，而在这之中，一步都不能出错。  
翌日。  
艾斯打着哈欠从房间内走出，在一路各种“早上好”中走向莫比迪克号的食堂。然后，就在早餐的昏昏欲睡中，被糊了一脸的报纸。  
一旁隔壁番队的几名船员估计也没想到能闹腾到打扰了二番队队长在餐桌上的清梦，相互戳了戳最后推了一个人出来……呃，他本来是想解释一下这个意外的前因后果的，可一抬眼就看见了什么不得了的东西结果一张口就变成了：“艾斯队长你的胳膊怎么了？”  
“欸？”他眨眼，抬臂看了看，才注意到昨日被安娜斯塔西娅抓出那几道血痕已经结痂，“不，没什么……就当是被猫抓了吧。”  
“噗哈哈什么叫‘就当是’啊队长——啊你干嘛揍我！”正笑到一半的船员被身后的基友当头就揍了一拳，怒吼着。  
“笨蛋！”他基友嫌弃了一声，尔后对艾斯道，“对不起，队长，我们不小心……”  
“啊……没什么。”艾斯耸肩，把糊了他一脸的《伟大航路晨报》递了回去。  
有什么东西从一叠报纸中掉了出来。  
——那是新人的悬赏单。  
没过脑子，伸手去捡的艾斯在看到其中一张时却僵了一下。他拿起那张悬赏单，看着上面的人，睡意顿然消失，沉默着让人看不出喜怒。  
“队长？”  
“她……出海了啊，真是胡闹。”微微皱眉，他把这张悬赏单连同其他的放到报纸中夹好，递了回去。  
一旁察觉到异样的兄弟们靠了过来，翻出它后八卦地吹起了口哨：“嘿，出身‘东海哥亚王国’……艾斯你熟人？失散多年的初恋？？还是异父异母的亲妹妹？？？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“火拳”艾斯公开处刑事件后的第9个月，“翡翠女”美拉达（Meralda）到达香波地群岛。

【第三卷：归来的金色】完


	13. 圣诞节

【第四卷：她与他与她】

第一章 圣诞节

“圣地”玛丽乔亚，海军本部——  
安娜斯塔西娅从五老星的议事厅中缓缓走出，每一步都稳扎稳打故作轻松，可紧抓裙摆到指节泛白的样子却显示了截然不同的情感。  
那道刻有雕花的沉重大门在她的身后关上。发出的响声震得她呼吸都顿了一下。轻轻吐出一口气，她有些僵硬地迈开步伐。走廊内空无一人，过高的举架让人产生了诡异的宗教感，白色的大理石墙壁在午后终于不那么冰冷。踩着脚下颜色鲜艳的地毯，她停在了走廊尽头的窗前。阳光晒在身上，她才意识到自己出了一身的冷汗。  
全身紧绷的肌肉终于放松下来，金色的贵族靠在窗边，望着外面毫无美感的景色发呆。过了好几分钟，似是终于调整好了自己的状态，眯起漂亮的双眼，口中自言自语着不知说给谁听的安慰话：  
“没关系，会碍事的家伙，舍弃就好了……”  
她刻意压低了自己的声音，魅惑性极强的声线掩盖了语气中漏出的狠劲儿。然后，在下一秒，立即换上了高雅又虚伪的端庄，抬头挺胸走下了楼梯。哪怕此时整个楼道也只有她一人。  
所谓贵族教养就是这样一种东西，这样一种连自己也能轻易骗过的暗示。  
走出大楼，在路人见面不是躲闪就是下跪的注目中，她绕到了马林弗多前的广场。距那场动乱已过了将近一年的时间，这个港湾、广场以及附近的建筑已恢复了原有的模样，海军、家属以及普通居民也都恢复了日常的生活。人类的活动逐渐掩盖了械斗的气息。  
她今日一个护卫也没有带、一个奴隶也没有牵，甚至没有坐车或行船。独自顶着圆罩拖着长长的裙摆徒步走着。马林弗多前的广场也不是什么机密之地，除去海军哨兵外，来来往往有着不少路人，甚至还有三三两两的游客拍照留念。然而这一切的喧嚣都被她这个突入的天龙人打破。那些前一秒还说说笑笑的家伙们齐齐跪在地上，离她较近的还瑟瑟发抖，偶尔有吓哭的孩童被父母紧紧捂住嘴，生怕打扰了这位杀人不眨眼的世界贵族。  
可安娜斯塔西娅却熟视无睹，或者说，她早已习惯了被这样对待，只是自顾自地在这个偌大的广场上溜达着，没什么目的，心中却满是感叹：  
——这就是起始的地方。  
这个故事开始的地方。  
拖着被弄脏的白色裙摆，她淡定地走到了那一处。与此时跪了一地的贱民们不同的是，当时周围满是或站或因伤势不得不坐着的海军与海贼，新鲜的尸体散落四处还未腐烂发臭，地面凹凸不平还插着断裂的冷兵器……  
处刑台是临时搭建的，此时干净整洁的广场上早就没了它的影子，不过……直视着面前那个方向，她想，应该再建一个、建一个永久的高台，不是为了瞻仰却是为了威胁恐吓。  
她一直沉默着，一个字也没说。周围跪了一地的人也只得安静地跪到全身酸痛。气氛压抑得只能听到人们的呼吸声。抬头，她望向了与她眸色相同的半空。那个时候，肯德里克圣那个胖子就是在那里，公布她“联合海贼、发动政变”的罪名，然后……  
说她发动政变是吗？她发动政变？既然如此，那她就发动政变好了。至于前一条……她才不会和海贼那么low的家伙们合作，她从始至终只会凭借“世界贵族”这四个字——因为这四个字正是她的敌人们所憎恨的。  
这个世界是她的，天下都是她弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的。放弃权力与尊严的是八百年前选择妥协的弗罗洛女皇，她才不会忍气吞声继续下去，看着这个世界被贱民们一点点蚕食殆尽。家里有老鼠的话，清走它们才是正常的选择，不是吗？更何况，那老鼠已经猖狂到诬陷到她身上了……  
故地重游，在接近十八年的人生剧变过后再次站到这里，她咬牙，提醒着自己不要在同一种错误上摔倒两次。是时候……  
“去死吧——！你这杀人越货的狗东西！”  
是的，这里并不是什么机密之地，来来往往那么多人，想刺杀她的人混在其中也不是不可能。那人从人群中冲了出来，手中握着一把短刀。早就跪到膝盖发软的众人尖叫着躲开，场面一时间有些混乱。  
安娜斯塔西娅瞥了过去，冷眼看着那泛着寒光的刀刃与自己越来越近……  
——想让她死的人。  
这恐怕只会越来越多吧。她心底比谁都清楚，每一步都生死攸关就是她未来既定的人生。这样想的话，还真是没空到这种起始之地感叹人生呢。右手摸到腰间那把天龙人标配的后坐力极小的手枪，她刚要抽出，眼前便闪过一个人影……  
那是一个海军士官。像是刚刚飞奔着冲过来一般，一下子挡在她的面前，手臂被刺伤，鲜红的动脉血染红了白色的军装上衣。他显然是个刚上任没多久的新兵，或许连那场动乱都为参加过；因为他的手法极其生疏，甚至对敌人过分心软到自己挨了好几刀后才成功把那刺客按到地上。  
她的脸上闪过诧异，但很快便恢复了原先的冷漠。右手还是掏出了别在腰间的那把手枪，枪口对准了刺客的脑袋。被海军士官死命按着的刺客一边挣扎着一边瞪她，口中还未骂出一句——  
砰！她毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
虽说这特质的手枪十分藐视牛顿地减少了后坐力，但可以一点儿消音的装置都没有设计——大概是为了凸显世界贵族的威严，反正他们外出时脑袋都带着圆罩，对耳朵的伤害也没那么大。可对其他人就不一样了。  
马林弗多的广场上，时隔十个月，再度响起了枪声。与上次不同的是，仅此一声便镇住了前几秒的混乱。枪声的余音环绕在广阔的广场上，伴随着孩童因恐惧压抑的哭声。  
距离过近，那名刺客的脑袋碎成了好几半，倒在地砖上。溅起的脑浆弄脏了她裙子和鞋袜。  
那名挺身而出的海军士官果然还是个新人，还握着的人变成了尸体——这让他脸色有些发白。愣了好几秒才回想起自己的处境，抖了抖，相当失礼地直视了安娜斯塔西娅宫道：“大人，您……”  
她没有理会他、亦没有计较他的失礼，而是把目光落在那具尸体的颈后：他的领口处隐约露出了一点青色的纹身。似怒非笑地哼了一声，她收回了手枪。整个广场在短暂的混乱过后再次静了下来，迫于压力又或许迫于威慑。  
有那么几个身着海军军装的家伙就跪在她的附近，却没有上前阻止这场突如其来刺杀。安娜斯塔西娅极其缓慢地淡淡撇过他们，没有发声。他们的冷汗已可见的速度流了下来。她觉得，如果排除同伙的话，那么他们刚刚一定侥幸觉得，如果她死在这里再好不过了。最后，她终于望向眼前这位年轻的海军士官。他眨眼和她对视了数秒，才猛地反应过来，扑通一声跪了下去。身上的刀上再次涌出鲜血。  
她不太好的脸色终于缓和了些，开口，温柔地说：“你起身吧，勇敢的贱民。”  
摸不清她的脾气，那名士官犹豫了一下还是大胆地站了起来——在众人的焦急与担心中。  
“你是谁手下的？”她微微扬起下巴，问道。  
“到！马林弗多广场哨兵组第七班。”他敬了个标准的军礼。  
附近的上司大概掐死这只初生牛犊的心都有了。  
可安娜斯塔西娅宫却意外地笑了出来：“很好，今天把档案提出来，明天去我那里报到吧。”  
最后，在一片震惊中，抬脚离开了这里。她不会再来这儿了，她想。还有……真心也好、苦肉计也罢，但愿那名士官不要让她太失望。  
她回到寝宫的时候，钟楼恰好传来了钟声。晚上六点整，天已黑了大半。身后跟上了好几位侍女，她们小跑着跟着她进了房间，帮她脱下了一身的累赘——从被溅上贱民血浆的衣裙鞋袜到贴身的塑身衣，从盘得高高的头饰到脚腕上的金丝链。随后，未着寸缕，她迈开长腿，走向落地玻璃门前，推开了它。  
圣地的高层，门外是一个大理石平台，精致地砌出了罗马露天浴场的模样，腾起的夜色下，冒着蒸汽的温泉水早已放好。蓬松的大波浪卷金发披散在她白皙的胴体上，女子过于坦然自若反而产生了古典主义的美感。周围的侍女们噤声，任谁都看得出这位归来后脾气越来越暴虐的贵族今日心情尤为不好。  
安娜斯塔西娅看到浴池边跪着两位新的奴隶——不知是谁送来的美人，高档的布料围在腰间与胸前，后背隐约露出烙印，趴在那里瑟瑟发抖。真是不爽……过于明显的恐惧让她们的美貌也失去了颜色，她内心啧了一声，站到浴池边，抬脚——  
她的右脚刚沾到水，就听到身后来者那令人扫兴的话：“殿下，伊曼纽尔圣来电，希望与您共进今日的晚餐。”  
收回脚，她转身，瞥到了她的管家。那位发已斑白的老者是看着她长大的，或者说，也是弗罗洛的这座宫殿中唯一一个敢不看她脸色行事的人。毕竟老家伙都有一种天然的优越感——比你活得更久的优越感。  
“伊曼纽尔圣的消息到真是快，我刚回来几分钟而已……”她鼻腔轻哼出声，甩了甩挡住视线的头发，毫不在意自己全裸的身子，刻薄的眼神望向他。  
可惜那位身着燕尾服的老管家不卑不亢，微微鞠躬道：“如果您要拒绝的话，我……”  
“拒绝？我为什么要拒绝？”故意找茬般，她打断了他的话，转回身慢慢走下水，道，“我决定放伊曼纽尔一个小时的鸽子再过去。”  
在温泉水中坐下，安娜斯塔西娅靠着池壁，面对着站在门口处的老管家。蒸汽润湿了她的神色，本想礼节性地保持微笑，可那新来奴隶的迟钝又让她微微皱眉，一时间她脸上的表情有些扭曲。  
“过来按摩啊。”她小声呵斥道。  
那两位美人互相看了看，随即其中一位哆哆嗦嗦地跪着挪到她的身后，玉手搭上了她的肩膀。微微倾身，胸前的华美布料摇摇欲坠。  
站在门口的老管家似是早已习惯这种场面，目不斜视，告别道：“那么，就不打扰您了。”  
“等等，”她开口叫住了正欲离开的他，挑眉，“我突然想起一点儿有趣的事儿……不问我今天独自去了哪里吗？”  
“我无权过问您的自由。”他答道。  
眯起双眼，她眼底变暗：“死在外面也没有关系吗？”  
“神明保佑造物主的后裔，您不必为自己的安危担心。”  
“那么，我换个方式问你吧。为什么你还活着呢？活到了今日。”  
自马林弗多那场动乱到她回到玛丽乔亚，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅被按上“政变”死罪的日子足有三个多月。在这期间，全族只有她一人的情况下，这位掌控着整个宫殿大小事务的长者竟然没有被连坐……实在是匪夷所思的事情。她偏头，意外地直率，笑着等待着他的回答。  
蒸腾的水汽随着上升逐渐消失在露天的夜色下，安娜斯塔西娅饶有兴味地望着他。  
站得笔直，老管家淡然地回复道：“您在怀疑我吗，安娜斯塔西娅殿下？”  
“怎么会，”她撩了一把水，泼在面前不远处的水面上，击起层层涟漪，“只是好奇罢了。你说这背后……在我不知道的地方，会不会藏着什么肮脏的交易呢……”  
比如说最简单的，为何她刚回来，伊曼纽尔圣就来了晚餐的邀请？  
他万年不变的脸上终于有了些表情，蹙眉道：“您……”  
“不用说了，我不想听。”她打断他，摆摆手，脸上有些不耐烦，“出去吧。一会儿的晚餐……帮我把那套镶有九百九十九颗钻石的裙子准备好。”  
顿了一下，他欠身答应，随后离开。不忘关上了这个高层露天浴场的门。  
安娜斯塔西娅盯着那关上的门数秒，收敛了笑容沉寂下来，不知思考什么。几秒后，重重吐出一口气，转头望向另一个一动不动跪在池边的奴隶：“你一直傻在那里干什么呢？”  
“咦？”突然被点到的美丽女子被吓得一颤。  
手臂搭上池边，她的红唇只吐出了一个字：“脱。”  
……  
一个小时后，安娜斯塔西娅宫如约到达。  
伊曼纽尔圣只觉得被闪瞎了双眼。她提着裙摆昂首挺胸地走进宴会厅，一身的钻石在烛光下不断闪烁着，刺得他完全不想直视这个女人。可他还是展现了自己一贯的笑容，起身，走上前去，做着毫无意义的寒暄。那个高傲的女人也对自己放下了她平日的架子，显露出这个年纪该有的活泼，有说有笑地坐到她的位置上。  
这个女人从始至终唯一没变的大概就是愚蠢这一点，他想。  
二人分别坐在长长的餐桌的两端，桌上复古烛台的火苗跳跃着，层层餐具在桌布上的阴影也摇摆不定。一道道菜陆续上桌。充分秉持什么叫“食不言寝不语”的两个人直到餐后甜点被端上来时才开始说话。  
打破这无聊的贵族式沉默的是伊曼纽尔圣，他说：“听闻你今天出去时遇到了一些不愉快？”  
“是。”她坦言道，“幸好还有个记得本分的贱民，我打算把他调到宫殿外。”  
桌布下，他放在膝上的手无声握紧。可表面扔维持住了该有的柔和：“比起这种事……还是以后出门绝对不要忘记带上护卫比较好。”  
熟练地用小刀将慕斯蛋糕切成无数小块，却没有往嘴里放一下。安娜斯塔西娅抬眼，望着长长餐桌对面的这位竹马，仅有烛光的偌大宴会厅阴暗得让人在这种距离下看不确切对方的神情。  
一侧的落地窗外，清冷的月光与屋内昏黄的烛光形成强烈的对比。  
“哦？”她反问，故意压低的声线仿佛带有不属于她的暧昧魅惑，“你为什么会在意这种事？”  
“你这是哪儿的话，塔西娅。”他轻笑出声，似乎很宠溺，“我一直都这么关心你啊，从你孤身一人开始……”  
从她父亲去世之后，这位平时只有点头之交的这位同辈人便无微不至地走进了她的生活。  
“抱歉，伊曼纽尔，”一秒换上了甜美的笑容，她偏头，“是我失礼了。那么，你请我过来只是为了问这些吗？”  
“不，你忘了今天是什么日子了吗？”他望向窗外，怀着不知名的感慨，“是平安夜啊。”  
12月24日，的确。安娜斯塔西娅当然知道今天是12月24日，只不过过于繁忙，早就忘记了节日与狂欢。她顺着他的目光望去，透过落地窗的玻璃，可以看到庭院与空中的明月。  
“我说啊，塔西娅，”伊曼纽尔望着夜空，道，“传言神之子降生前夜，东方的天空会看到他的星（注：《圣经新约》马太福音2：2。），伯利恒的牧羊人会看到神的荣光（注：《圣经新约》路加福音2：9。），你觉得今晚会出现什么吗？”  
她嘴角微微上扬，眯起双眼，盯着距月亮过近而失去光泽的那颗星星道：“我只知道‘伊曼纽尔（Emanuel）’的英文转写是‘以马内利（Immanuel）’。（注：耶稣的别名，英文为Immanuel，基督教译为以马内利；拉丁文为Emanuel，天主教译为厄玛奴耳。涵义是与神同在。）”  
他噗嗤一声笑了出来，摸着下巴：“别拿我开玩笑啊……”  
面对他毫无破绽的脸，安娜斯塔西娅感到了些许不快。挑眉道：“不过是一个玩笑而已，伊曼纽尔。”随后站起身，“那么，感谢您的烛光晚宴，告辞。”  
“不送了，塔西娅。”他挂着一贯温柔到令人恐慌的微笑，目送。  
“啊、对了，”走到半路，安娜斯塔西娅突然停下脚步，向一旁的侍女命令道，“去跟厨师长说，下次的甜点旁搭配的水果不要那么单调……那什么，有苹果吗？”  
——哈啊？  
翌日。  
清晨，安娜斯塔西娅宫的寝室内忽然传来一声尖锐的责难。门外悄声打扫的人们撇撇嘴，心想哪个倒霉鬼又要遭殃的同时，也为自己的未来深深担忧。而屋内的那个女人，也有些淡淡的忧伤（并不）。  
安娜斯塔西娅宫本人坐在装饰过分的床中央，右手用力揉着自己的太阳穴，深深呼吸，问向跪在床下的人：“为什么没按时叫我？”  
斯图尔特跪在窗前，前面的地毯上是她刚刚打碎的花瓶。能在地毯上碎成瓷片，可见用力多大的力气。站在门旁的两位侍女心底偷笑，谁不知道这位从民间带回的10010号是安娜斯塔西娅宫身边的大红人，这种时候当然要把他推出去受罪。  
可其本人明显要游刃有余得多，只见他额头贴地，道：“难得过节。”  
12月25日，圣诞节。  
是啊，是个不算小的节日。按照现行的历法，是年底了。如果在次年的1月1日前拿下来的话，来年的整个海军的预算也……  
“算了。”她摆摆手，压下这在圣诞节一早爆发的莫名烦躁，抓着头发从没有碎瓷片的另一侧走了下来，光裸着站到窗前，望向外面，有些惊讶道，“下雪了？”  
与那些气候明显不科学的岛屿不同，红土大陆四季分明。尽管今年显然是个暖冬。窗外，庭院的道路早已被连夜清理干净，植物和建筑上那薄薄的一层银白也随着升起的太阳融化到一半，滴滴答答地弄得到处都是水。屋内的供暖系统有些燥热，防雾玻璃上映出她那因为心情而变得不太悦目的脸。  
见她没有怪罪，门旁的侍女行礼，附和道：“后半夜开始下的，不过玛丽乔亚的平均降水量还不足3毫米，殿下。”  
“那种事怎样都好。”她扬起下巴，看着防雾玻璃映着的自己，故作高雅地浅笑，“我可没空讨论天气。”  
比雪更白（注：《圣经》旧约，诗篇51：7。）什么的……不怕化掉的话，的确是个美好的愿景。  
与此同时，莫比迪克号上——  
圣诞节虽说是个宗教意味浓重的节日，但对于海贼来讲怎样都无所谓。哪怕不是什么特殊的日子，他们都会故意找由头狂欢一番，更不要说这些有名有姓的日子了。路边摊的脑残文学经常说，海贼的人生有三样，就是金钱，美酒和性。第一个和第三个具体怎样放到一边，艾斯觉得中间那个没什么错。在平安夜后面加个“宿醉”可不是什么浪漫的词。  
窗帘再也遮挡不住午前的日光，可他的头痛还是没有多少减缓。最终也不知是受不了发干的喉咙还是自己的一身酒气，艾斯用力揉着太阳穴起了床。  
那群家伙……昨晚被那群起哄起来的家伙们围着灌了一杯又一杯，以至于到最后他的记忆都有些模糊。给自己倒了一杯水，象征性地拯救一下宿醉的不适，想着什么时候揍一下那帮作死的……  
不过，话说回来，到底是为什么起哄到他身上来着？  
——美拉达。  
现在应该说是赏金一亿六千万的翡翠海贼团船长，“翡翠女”艾丝·美拉达（Es Meralda）。  
“真是的……”抓了抓头发，本就发痛的脑袋更加难受。猛地灌下那隔夜的凉水，他有些烦躁。  
莫名地烦躁。然后这份圣诞节的烦躁就蔓延在“先洗澡还是先吃早（午）饭”的抉择上。直到他在甲板上碰到拿着航海图的船员——  
“哟，队长，如果顺利的话，明天就到了。”他向他招手，虽然手里还握着一支笔。  
“到什么？”  
“队长你昨晚说的啊，一定要亲自把那个不知海上深浅的丫头送回去。”  
——Excuse me？


	14. 十年前

第二章 十年前

十年前，东海，哥亚王国——  
今日的非确定物终点站依旧臭气熏天外加不那么太平……虽然这两个特点没有什么强调的必要。照着地图好不容易摸索到这里的小女孩捏着鼻子在如山的垃圾推中行进着，然后……迎来了她人生中的第一次打劫——哦不、是被打劫。  
准确而言，是被拐卖人口。  
这里是社会底层渣滓的聚集之地，碰上这种事也没什么奇怪的。可明知如此，她还是吓得都忘了呼救，站在原地直到对面的大汉说完了那老套的台词后，大脑才再次运转。  
“我还太小，最多也就卖到20万贝里。”她说。  
她对人口黑市的了解让对面有些震惊，可那大汉还是大笑了出来：“20万够我们兄弟几个喝一顿了，小婊子。”  
“是吗……”她抬臂，默默摘下了脖子上的项链，那条拧花细金链上挂着足有成年人拇指指甲大的玫红宝石，巧妙地镶嵌在掐丝底座上，周围还嵌了一圈水钻。她把这条项链举在手上，垂下的吊坠随着重力来回摆动，“这个的价值是900万贝里，足够你们喝上几年劣等酒了。”  
她衣裙精致，一看就知道是上好的布料，发卡和胸针也似真金白银，不知从哪里来的小女孩非富即贵，而这万恶的有钱人颈上带条价值900万的项链也不是不可能。就在他们腹诽这不公平的社会时，只见她用力地把那条900万的项链向他们抛了过来，900万贝里飞过他们的头顶，落到身后的空地上。  
20万和900万比起来，当然900万更重要，原先的20万巨款都变得微不足道。这是人之常情。几位数学还算不错的贩卖人口惯犯猛然转身去抢那条项链，小女孩抓紧这个机会，转身就向相反的方向跑去。  
——咚！咚！咚！  
耳边只剩下自己九死一生过后的心跳声，实际上她远没有表现出的镇静与聪颖。  
全然不顾迷路的风险，不知跑了多久绕过多少座小山样的废品堆，终于跑不动了。她缓缓停下脚步，绕过最后一座垃圾山，不顾会弄脏自己的裙子，靠在那里大口喘着气。喉咙干疼、肺部的支气管似乎都有了痉挛，脑袋嗡嗡作响，直到她大口呼吸了好几秒，身体的感官才慢慢恢复。她后知后觉地察觉到身边有什么活物——  
向旁边跳了一大步，伴随着一声尖叫。  
那个看起来差不多大的少年坐在她刚刚的身边，没被她吓到倒是被她的尖叫声吓到，手一抖，正在整理的什么东西掉到了地上，抄起手边的水管恶狠狠地问她：“你谁？”  
双手捂住嘴，她睁大双眼望向他，心想糟了，自己的尖叫声不会引来什么奇怪的人吧。可看到他脚边放着刚刚整理的东西时，愣了一下。  
对方在正面看到她时，也愣在原地。两个人就这样僵持了数十秒。  
如果说她的缄默是因为看到他那明显是抢来的珠宝的话，那他的沉默则是——  
——她拥有一双漂亮到令人屏息的眼睛。  
在修辞造诣实在不高情况下，应该说是拥有像绿宝石一样双眸。  
最终，他轻咳一声，继续摆出凶狠的脸色，水管的一段指着她的额头，问道：“你是什么人？来这里干嘛？”  
“我？”她缓缓移开捂着嘴的双手，露出了另外半张脸，食指指着自己，眨眼，答道，“美拉达，来找东西的路人甲。”  
“……”至少给他害怕一下啊！  
似乎是发现了对方和自己差不多大，一下子有了底气的女孩挺胸做人，面对他的怒视，毫不逊色地回瞪：“你才是，到底是哪位呀？”  
这就是他们的初遇，10岁的艾斯和10岁的美拉达。  
当时，他看到她翡翠般的双眸中映出旧水管与自己的身影，嘁了一声，别开头，回答她道：“我是谁关你什么事……”  
美拉达：“……”你在逗我？  
“真是的，本来不想告诉你，但你让我不开心那我也让你不开心一下好了。”她双手抱胸，轻哼了一声，指着他脚边那明显不知从哪儿抢来的几件珠宝道，“那个！是假的哦。”  
“哈啊？”他惊呆了，可眼前这个家伙的衣着打扮也像是有分辨能力的人。  
“别这么看我，我骗你有什么意义。那些只是毫无价值的彩色玻璃，这种事一眼就看得出来吧。更何况……”她振振有词道到一半，却发觉对方的脸色有些难看。她意识到自己可能说的有些过火，收敛了得意的神色，干笑了两声。望着脸色沉下来的他，尝试着问道，“那个……花费了很大力气抢来的？”  
然而她还是没忍住尾音中的笑声。  
他转身，彻底不想理她。略带嫌弃地踢了踢脚边那几个前几分钟还如获珍宝的物件。  
有一种常用的安慰方式名为比惨。实在想不出什么其他说辞也不知自己为何要去安慰的美拉达鼓了鼓自己的腮帮子，上前一步道：“别灰心嘛，人生不如意事十之八九……我刚刚还被人口贩子抢了一条项链呢。”  
可他捕捉到的词汇明显和她想表达的不一样。  
“人口贩子？你被抓到这里后自己逃出来了？”艾斯自己跑偏了话题。想想也是，这里可是那个臭名昭著的非确定物终点站，看她的样子也不是会来这种地方的家伙。然而……  
“不，我刚刚不是说了我是来找东西的嘛。只是遇到了人口贩子，牺牲了一条项链逃了而已。”她蹦蹦跳跳到他面前，蹲下身，捡起了那几件彩色玻璃首饰，打量着感叹道，“真是可惜了做工……不过你之所以还浪费了力气，想必是因为这是高仿品吧。”  
事实上，他也是从盗贼手中夺来的。而且，他不认为那些盗贼能够分辨出它们的真假。他低头，恰好可以看到她齐耳的棕色短发间别着的发卡在阳光下闪闪发光——这应该是真品。叹了一口气，他懊恼今天这场架并未给未来的航海带来积蓄，却又出于忽然迸发的奇怪又诡异的道德感没能下手去扯她身上值钱物件。  
无奈道：“大小姐，就算你要找东西，也不用亲自来这里吧。”  
“没办法嘛，我跟家里说了，但是最近天龙人要来他们都忙得要死，只答应了等天龙人走后再来找，可……尽快找才能找到是常识吧。所以我就自己溜出来了。”她把那几件高仿品丢回原地，起身，拍拍裙子，站在他面前露出大大的笑容。  
那是，与周围肮脏的垃圾山十分不符的纯真笑容。她不属于这里——他脑中模糊地出现了这个浪费笔墨的想法。过了数秒，艾斯才吐槽了她的脑残行为：“你这是作死，白痴。”  
“安啦，”她伸出手指，“这世上没什么是用钱解决不了的，如果有，那就是钱还不够！”  
靠，万恶的有钱人。此时10岁的他有了想摔水管走人的冲动。偏偏那位万恶的有钱人家的小女孩还揪着他不放，得寸进尺道：“你是这里的人吧？你知道今早的垃圾都堆在哪里吗？喂……别无视我，我明明都免费为你鉴定那假珠宝了……”  
兴许是最后一句起了作用，那位背心上写着“仁义”二字的不良理会了她。尽管依旧没什么好脸色，但他还是服了软：“好吧，我带你去。”  
艾斯刚说完，就仿佛看到了眼前人身后长出了一条拼命摇摆的狗尾巴。  
这世界还能不能好了，萨博、路飞，他今天遇到了一个逻辑无比奇葩的家伙。  
整个城市昨日的垃圾在今早被运到了这里，在本就不多的空地上堆起了一座崭新的小山。跟着他来到这座尚未腐败的山前，美拉达绕着走了半圈，终于在一侧的“半山腰”处发现了那个眼熟的实木床头柜。那是她还没有收拾完就被处理掉的大型垃圾。然而问题就来了……  
她来来回回走了半天，试图爬上去可连踩都踩不稳，对近在眼前的目标束手无策。对此，抱着水管托腮围观了全程的艾斯表示，他活了10年从来没见过手脚这么笨的人。虽然成年后时常以一副善解人意的形象出现，但那也不能掩盖……其实他其实并没有那么多耐心的这个事实。起身，少年三下五除二便在她的全程“你这么厉害怎么不上天呢”的震惊中站到了这座小山的半身处，用水管敲了敲那个被她盯了许久的床头柜，低头问道：“你要找这个？”  
美拉达：“……”她活了10年从来没见过身手这么好的人。  
然后，就在这位出乎意料热心的不明人士准备把沉重的整个实木柜子从垃圾堆里抽出来时，她及时发声制止了他：“那个！打开最上面的抽屉就可以了！”  
他照做，扫了眼抽屉里，却说：“什么都没有啊。”  
“你胡说！”美拉达举起双臂，伸出双手的拇指和食指，对他比划着大小，“明明有一块这么大的石头！”  
——石头。  
艾斯黑着脸拿着那块最大直径有十多公分的石头跳了下来，递给她，道：“你就是为了这玩意儿来这里作死？”  
大概万恶的有钱人都比较脑残，他想。  
棕发少女开心地接过那块石头，抱在胸前，点头，然后大声道谢道：“真是太感谢了，虽然不知道你叫什么是谁，但你真是个好人。”  
“把好人卡收回去好吗！还是抱着块破石头笑得这么恶心你是智障吗！”  
“你才是智障！”她把手中的石头举向他，抬杠道，“是不是普通的石头你敲开它不就懂了吗？”  
“好。”  
“……啊？”  
她的双手捧着这个不规则椭圆石块的两端，他用手中的水管狠狠冲中间敲了下去。破碎的石块瞬间散到地上，连同里面的紫色水晶。  
因为她双臂向前举着，好在没砸到脚，只是空空如也的双手被震得发麻。石化的美拉达保持原动作想了许久，也没决定是先吐槽“力气这么大你是怪物吗”还是先谴责“你竟然真敲它”。  
倒是眼前这个家伙惊讶了一下，蹲下，捡起破碎石块间同样破碎的水晶块，打量着。  
美拉达：“……”  
她突然一个字都说不出来，唯一想做的是就是抬脚踹他。她确实也这样去做了，就是刚把腿抬到一半，就被裙摆卡在了一半。她更不想说话了。最终，在他满是鄙视的目光中，她默默转身，到附近找了一块还算干净的废铁，走到他身边，朝他的脸就砸了过去。当然，被躲开的概率是100%。  
估计是突然沉默起来，她的表情过于“悲壮”，被盯得不太舒服的他摸了摸鼻子，小声道了歉：“那个……我不是故意的，你看，你让我敲的……”  
啊，收回前面的旁白，这算不上道歉。  
最终，在他满是鄙视的目光中，她默默转身，到附近找了一块还算干净的废铁，走到他身边，朝他的脸就砸了过去。当然，被躲开的概率是100%。  
估计是突然沉默起来，她的表情过于“悲壮”，被盯得不太舒服的他摸了摸鼻子，小声道了歉：“那个……我不是故意的，你看，你让我敲的……”  
啊，收回前面的旁白，这算不上道歉。  
美拉达呵呵了两声：“虽然吧，你看这玩意儿撑死了也就几十万贝里而已，家里人也说丢了就丢了，但我很喜欢啊……好不容易溜出来，然后就没有然后了。”  
“几十万贝里‘而已’什么的一定要强调吗？”  
“让妈妈知道我把那条900万贝里的项链丢给人贩子的话，她会骂我这样打发叫花子是不把自己生命当回事的行为！”  
“……闭嘴好吗你这万恶的有钱人= =+！”  
鼻腔中冷哼出声，泛着水光的翡翠色双眸瞥了他一眼，她双手抱胸，呼出一口气，道：“我知道你赔不起啦，所以……安全送我回城，怎么样？”  
“哈啊？”  
“还有，你的名字到底是什么？”  
“……艾斯。”  
虽然十万个不愿意，但……毕竟砸坏人家几十万贝里的心爱石头为先，艾斯还是把美拉达送到了城里的商业街附近。  
“啊、谢谢了，艾斯。”她笑道。  
尽管衣服在不确定物终点站被弄得脏兮兮的，但她那双美丽到窒息的绿色双眸终于能与周围的环境融为一体，就像她终于回到了她的该呆的地方一样。  
他啧了一声，答道：“随你。”  
“什么啊……你这口气，这么让人不爽以后找工作时要怎么办啊！”  
他没理她，但忽然像是想到什么跟“未来工作”有关的事，诡异地扭捏了一下，有些踌躇地问她：“那个……有假货的情况……很多吗？”  
“你突然害羞什么呀？”她眨眼。  
“吵死了！到底多不多！”  
像是被他凶得惊了一下，美拉达拍拍胸口，还算正经地答道：“这得看情况啊，光用嘴说谁能知道……不过，话说你到底抢了多少东西啊？”  
“那个不用你管，只是、那个，如果可以的话，能……”一句话断了好几次，难得有求于人的艾斯难以组织好语言。真是的，要不是这件事超出自己的能力他怎么会求她！  
然而她却打断他，莫名地了解了事情的全貌，直接道：“我知道了，记得来接我＾ ＾。但是……恐怕要过几天了，因为听说最近天龙人要来，所以进出城会查得越来越严。”  
红土大陆，“圣地”玛丽乔亚——  
7岁的弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅走进了新的寝室，她让身后的侍女们全部离开，一时间，装潢华丽的房间内，活着的生物只有小小的她。父亲的葬礼昨日终于结束了，一切尘埃落定。骤变的世界终于回归日常。不、要说唯一的不同就是，由于终于彻底死了一户口本，她理所当然地成为了一族之长。  
按理说应该有个什么仪式的，但死了一户口本的缘故让她独自一人也开不了家族会议，再加上她的年龄实在是过小，所以那被强行托孤的管家只是简单地把她的东西收拾收拾，搬进了这间整个宫殿的主寝室罢了，以证明她一家之主的地位。  
这可真是无聊，她想。  
内心毫无波澜，安娜斯塔西娅宫向那张大大的床走去，有些僵硬地坐了上去。她那早亡的母亲就是死在这张床上，数日前父亲也死在了这里，如今她要睡在这里……不过，无所谓了，八百年来，谁知道有多少人死在这间房内死在这张床上，这代表不了什么。她环视着四周，这里明显按照她的喜好还进行了简单的再装修，光是墙上的装饰油画就和父亲去世时那日不同。那日，是怎样的场景呢？  
那个男人断气后，身后的管家温和地请示她：“请复活您的父亲吧。”  
她的能力并不是什么秘密，若不是母亲死得太早，她也会被这样要求也说不定。安娜斯塔西娅很讨厌这种口气。就好像她这个创造再生的神明其实只是个被驱使的公仆似的。所以，她开口，语气冷漠到让人发颤：“死人就要有死人的样子。葬礼的一切按照以往的规矩就好。”  
然后，不知是哪个在场的贱民乱嚼舌根，她当日的选择及无数不太好的评价就被传遍了整个玛丽乔亚。缓缓抓紧手下有着复杂刺绣的床罩，安娜斯塔西娅宫的脸色有些难看，却在深呼吸后慢慢趋于平静。  
向后倒去，趟在这宽大的床上，她望着头顶的床幔，那螺旋状的图案让她有些发晕。  
——咚！咚！  
传来敲门声，她应了声。之后，管家走了进来，鞠躬，告诉她：“查尔马可圣来访。”  
“舅舅？”她的脸上终于出现了其他的表情：略带嘲讽的诧异。  
两日后，载着查尔马可圣和安娜斯塔西娅宫这两尊大佛的世界政府船只进入了哥亚王国的海域。  
船只尚没有靠岸，哥亚王国的使者就带着厚礼而来，在船头的甲板上同查尔马可圣说着可有可无的场面话。同样一身天龙人装束小女孩站在他的斜后方，像是被刻意遗忘了般，被迫听着那热乎乎的对话。他们说到……哥亚王国有一套多么完善的制度，将不必要的事物完美地排除。  
低头玩着自己手指的女孩抬头，哼了一声，突然存在感极强地插入他们的对话：“的确，是该好好学习一下哥亚王国的分类方式，香波地群岛明明都标了号码却还乱成那样，天龙人脚下怎么比这穷山恶水的东海还猖狂？”  
甲板上一阵沉默，查尔马可圣气歪了鼻子，哥亚王国的使者被吓到流出了冷汗，周围的护卫一个个眼观鼻鼻观口一如既往。  
数秒过后，本想先给这小鬼摆摆成年贵族应有的架子的查尔马可圣尴尬地向使者介绍道：“这是我外甥女，安娜斯塔西娅宫。这次带她出来散散心，虽然是临时决定，但相信你们不会在意。”  
“当然当然，这是我们的荣幸。”使者口中熟练地说着恭维话，随即在女孩面前单膝下跪，行礼道，“安娜斯塔西娅宫，欢迎您的莅临。”  
她扬着下巴，不冷不淡地“嗯”了一声。  
本应主导全局的查尔马可圣重重咳嗽了一声，瞪了她一眼，大声道：“那么，说一下给我们安排了什么吧，哥亚王国的贱民。”  
此时，再迟钝的人也嗅出了空气中的异常——弥漫在这对舅甥间诡异的火药味。  
哥亚王国的使者感觉自己此时日了整个动物园，心里把天龙人骂了千万遍，却也只得硬着头皮上，向较为年长的查尔马可圣介绍着今日之后的宫廷宴会。  
可没过几分钟，再度被强行无视的安娜斯塔西娅宫又一次开口，打断了他们的对话。之间那个女孩身着笨重的天龙人外出时的服饰，用力撑在船侧的围栏上，手握望远镜，明明用着惊呼的语气，整个人却冷静过了头：“啊，那边好像有什么……”  
她这明显是没事找事儿。脸色稍微缓和了一点儿的查尔马可圣终于抛弃了贵族的矜持，露出明显的怒色，额头上的青筋抽动着，大步向她走了过去，一把夺过女孩手中的望远镜，用力过大以至于女孩差点儿摔倒，好在一旁的护卫手快，扶了一下她才没酿成惨剧。站直身子的女孩咬着下唇，蓝色的双眸泛出水光，却纹丝不动地保持着笔直的站姿，仰头望着他。  
“嘁，不过是搜小破船罢了，你一惊一乍做什么？”放下望远镜，他转而蔑视道，“这就是你的家教？”  
她倔强着：“它污染到我的视线了。”  
“是你非要看的。”他压着火气反驳。  
任谁都看得出来，这两个人不过是为了反而反的抬杠罢了。但……对于无辜卷进来的那艘远处的船只来讲，或许就没那么幸运了。就在在场其他人为之捏了一把汗时，果不其然，安娜斯塔西娅宫忽然抬高声音，向一旁的护卫命令道：“给我炸掉它，太碍眼了！”  
“安娜斯塔西娅！！”一时气急，终于爆发出来，他连后缀的敬称都省略了，“你敢？”  
女孩也叫了出来，只是声带尚未发育成熟的声音听起来尖锐过了头：“我怎么不敢？没听见我的命令吗？给我炸掉它！”  
“不许炸！”几乎是她的话音落下的同时，查尔马可圣也命令道。  
船上的士兵已然把火炮准备好，就差最后一步时，陷入了两难的境地。  
大口呼着气，胸口起伏着，安娜斯塔西娅宫的语气冷静了少许，她用力睁大自己的双眼，阻止眼泪的滑落，盯着查尔马可圣，道：“舅舅，外公还活着呢。”  
——你家能进入天龙人会议的族长还活着呢。  
——反正已经是弗罗洛族长的我地位比你高。  
查尔马可圣被她这一句“善意”的提醒打在原地，一句话也说不出来，只得涨红了脸瞪着她。然后，只见那位年仅7岁的小女孩踱步走到火炮前，从士兵的手中夺过点火器，亲自将弹药射了出去，不带有一丝一毫的犹豫。  
远处的海域在数秒后传来了响亮的爆炸声。她转身，橙红的火光在她的背后闪了几闪，产生了诡异的逆光效果。就好似一条铺好的自焚之路。  
查尔马可圣咬牙：“你这小鬼……”  
她依旧一脸木然的冷漠，走向已经傻在原地的哥亚王国使者道：“失礼，容我重新自我介绍一下。我是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，能够进入那个天龙人例会的人。一般人都称我为‘殿下’或者‘宫’。”  
忽略掉了身后那句：你这小鬼……会死得很惨。  
当晚，哥亚王国王宫的接风宴——  
查尔马可圣大步走在前面，后面跟着……正努力跟着的是拼命快步走的安娜斯塔西娅宫。她试图追上他，可无奈7岁的小短腿只能被越甩越远。他是故意的。她的眼色沉了下来，脚步也越来越慢，最终站在了原地。  
回廊顶棚的水晶灯把她的影子打到脚下的地毯上。女孩踩着自己的影子，一言不发，直到身旁跟着的护卫与侍女出声提醒。  
“我……”她张口，紧紧握着裙摆的双手有些发颤，“我不想去了。”  
“哈啊？殿下，这……”  
“闭嘴！”她呵斥道，“我说我先不去宴会厅了，庭院的夜景如何？”  
她可是天龙人，就算犯出滔天大罪，也不敢有人指责她什么，更何况是这种小事。  
哥亚王国王宫的庭院相当精美，如同这个号称东海最美的国家一样，一花一草除去品种与装饰外，在设计上丝毫不逊于圣地玛丽乔亚。然而此时的安娜斯塔西娅却没什么欣赏的心情。  
……这种时候，如果伊曼纽尔圣在就好了，她天真地想。自从父亲去世的消息传开后，那位平时只有点头之交的同辈人突然对她热络了起来。近距离才能看出，他的双眸并非是如他的发色一样的黑色，而是望不到底的暗紫色深渊。  
伊曼纽尔向她伸出了手：我们是同类人，塔西娅。  
那个短短的音节显然是她的昵称，第一次有人如此称呼她，并且跟她说，她和他是同类人。同样的遗孤，背负了相同的东西，立于相等尴尬的场地。然而……  
呵，那都是到了17岁那年的未来，她才反应过来的事情。  
在哥亚王国王宫的庭院中转了几圈后，情绪终于稳定下来的她才慢悠悠地步入了王宫的宴会厅。厅中央，一群人正围着查尔马可圣阿谀奉承，没人注意到这位需要低头才能看到的天龙人女孩。她还是挺胸抬头扬着下巴走了过去。下人们端着数个精致的镀锡托盘，向查尔马可圣献礼。站在最前面的绅士口中用着大把华丽的词藻介绍着献上的物件：“……这是我们东海最大的珠宝商‘艾丝·奥罗（Es Oro）’爵士的欸欸？”  
一只小手伸上镀锡的精致托盘，拿走了众多珠宝中的一枚戒指。  
能明目张胆地干出这种事的人……顺着那只小手低头往下看，她的身影终于出现在了众人的视线中。  
金发蓝眸的洋娃娃般的女孩，却捏着一枚祖母绿戒指眯着双眼露出了超脱于年龄的傲慢：“这个我就收下了，其他的请随意。”  
查尔马可圣费了很大的力气才压下怒火，表面上维持着一位舅舅对死了一户口本的外甥女和蔼的善意，装出一副关心的样子：“你到哪里去了，安娜斯塔西娅宫？”  
他明明是故意甩下她的。安娜斯塔西娅咬着后槽牙，却在下一秒摆出了纯真可爱的恶心神情，道：“舅舅，这枚戒指送给我，好不好？”  
明明她也是跟着出访的天龙人，可她看得出来，查尔马可圣想独吞全部的供奉。这可真奇怪，她察觉出了异样，毕竟她知道他并不缺钱，而且这独吞的意愿也不明显。除非……出于某种说不得的缘由，他压根就没有考虑过她的存在。  
假设她不存在……  
想到了某种可能性，年仅7岁的女孩仿佛陷入了一个巨大的漩涡，扰乱了关乎生命的呼吸，却不能表现出一丝一毫的异常。  
眉角一挑，查尔马可圣俯视着她，展现出古怪的笑容：“当然，我亲爱的外甥女。”  
哥亚王国为天龙人精心准备的这场接风宴，安娜斯塔西娅宫不仅迟到而且早退。拖了过长时间的舞会还没结束，她就独自回到了王宫的客房。她本来就是被强行带出来的，这种无聊的事少了她本就没什么，尽管……查尔马可圣……弱小如她，明明在玛丽乔亚、明明就在自己的殿堂里，却连反抗随同出访这种事都做不到。  
“圣地”玛丽乔亚林立的城堡宫殿间，流淌着的贵族之血切实染红了冰凉的地砖。  
她赶出了全部的侍女，关上了灯，一片黑暗的房间中只有装饰用的蜡烛跳跃着火光，映着华丽的装潢，凸显出了一股诡异的宗教感，仿佛秘密结社的仪式。打开窗户，月光下，她手中戒指上的宝石闪闪发光。那是一块足有鹌鹑蛋大小的祖母绿，绿到透心，清到纯净。她一眼就看到了它，在一盘又一盘让人眼花缭乱的珠宝中。  
它与那些庸脂俗粉们不同。  
如今这银白月光下几近透明的翠绿是唯一可以安慰她，使她平静下来，脱离恐惧与彷徨的东西。可更为讽刺的是，安娜斯塔西娅比谁都知道，她不适合绿宝石。  
她，不适合绿色的东西。无论是橄榄石、绿松石、孔雀石……翡翠还是祖母绿。但……小心地把这枚难得称心的戒指窝在手中，她茫然惘然，撑在窗边，望着夜空发呆。打断她放空脑袋的是门开的声音，合页发出嗞嗞的金属摩擦声，连敲门和寒暄都没有，能这么做的在这里也有一人。  
走廊中的灯光一下子照入室内，又随着门关上被挡在外面。  
“光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。（注：《圣经》新约，约翰福音1：5。）”莫名想到这句话，她道了出来。  
啪啪啪——  
进来的那个人装模作样地鼓起了掌，查尔马可圣哼了一声，口中却嘲讽道：“背得不错，可惜并没有什么用。”  
安娜斯塔西娅……不、安娜斯塔西娅宫依旧望着窗外，语气锐利了起来：“何事？”  
“亲自过来提醒一下某个小鬼，不要让我太难办。”查尔马可圣把语速放慢，试图达到几分威胁的效果。  
可这对她来讲的确没什么用，窗边的女孩终于转身，看向几步之遥的人，伶牙利嘴地驳斥道：“是你非逼我前来出访的……”  
“那是我原以为你会向我侄女玛格诺丽娅宫那样有涵养有家教，谁知道结果……啧、现在又没爹没娘的，真是可怜。”连正眼都没有给她，那个男人刻薄道。  
她蓝色的眸中闪过一丝鲜红，沉默了几秒，慢条斯理地反问：“那么，母亲当年的去世……真的是意外吗，舅舅？”  
“你！”男人全身震了一下，睁大眼睛看她，却又瞬间恢复了轻蔑的表情，“你在怀疑我？我亲爱的外甥女……”  
“谁知道呢。”她扬起下巴，傲慢的不温不火激怒了他。  
“……”神色严肃了起来，查尔马可紧紧盯着她，一字一顿地问道，“你为什么会这么说？”  
她道：“不过是一点微不足道的个人猜测罢了，亲爱的舅舅。倒是你……你为什么一定要我也来出访东海呢？”  
再次露出那古怪的笑容，只不过这回笑出了声音，他一边向她迈去，一边反问：“是呀，为什么呢？”  
——！！  
进屋后摘掉了脑袋上用于过滤空气的圆罩，因此不过是几秒间，在她躲开之前，那个男人就准确无误地抓到了她柔弱的脖子。  
舅甥间有抚养的义务和继承的权利——被掐住的瞬间，她便想通了全部的来龙去脉。  
“反正若是在穷乡僻壤发生这种令人悲伤的意外，也是暴民的错，不是吗？”双手用力掐着她的脖子，查尔马可圣的脸扭曲着，常年的不得志似是终于望到了曙光。  
原来如此，看来恐怕他连替罪羊都早已准备好了。奋力挣扎着，大脑的缺氧让她使不出多少自己的怪力，也影响了这无意义的思考。  
夜风吹了进来，好在身后的窗户还是开着的，她感叹。  
……  
事后，这被称为“哥亚夜庭事件”。  
随长辈出访东海哥亚王国的天龙人安娜斯塔西娅宫，夜间在房内独自欣赏夜景时，不慎从三楼跌落，摔成重伤，幸运的是被巡逻的警卫及时发现才未酿成大祸。野史上趣味性的一笔是，她手中一直紧紧握着某样物品，昏迷时也未松开，至于那是什么……就不得而知了。  
或许，只有安娜斯塔西娅宫本人知道，那是她在生死间唯一的救赎。那样碧绿而清澈的祖母绿，即使再不是适合她，她也会好好保存。  
养伤时，她的管家见到那枚戒指时，曾问她要不要改成现在的她能戴的尺寸，被她拒绝了。因为……  
她会活着。她会活到自己的手指能够戴上那枚戒指的时候。  
活下去、活下去、活下去、活下去……在这吃人不吐骨头的“圣地”中。  
这是在她17岁那件事发生前，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅唯一需要考虑的事情：如何在玛丽乔亚独自一人、独善其身地活下去。  
自天龙人离开哥亚王国已有一个月有余，美拉达还是没有等到艾斯。不过是偶然的一面之缘，她也没有放在心上。可就在第三个月，当她以为自己已经彻底忘记这件事的时候，他再次闯入了她的生活。  
她至今都记得，那天晚上的月亮很圆很亮，即使没有灯光也足以照亮整个庭院。  
透过窗帘进入屋内的除去清冷的月光外，还有什么敲打玻璃的声响。而作为一个甚少知道害怕二字怎么写的美拉达也没多想，直接拉开窗帘，打开玻璃门，在阳台的地上发现了几个石子。她走上阳台，10岁的身高需要撑着罗马柱雕纹的围栏才能望到下面，然后，望到了他。  
那名少年依旧臭着一张脸，尽管这回脸颊上还贴着创可贴，旧水管搭在肩上，手中拿着一个布袋，仰头对她道：“你家怎么连个看门的都没有？”  
美拉达：“……”呃，是呀好像还真没有。  
她眨眼，花费了好几秒才反应过来眼前的情况。后退一步，双手猛地护住胸，站在阳台上，从罗马柱围栏的缝隙中向下瞪他：“你要干嘛？”  
先不说10岁的平胸有什么护的意义，他来干什么这件事不是她已经亲口答应过的么！  
似是懒得和她废话，艾斯后退几步，然后一冲，接着建筑外面那些多此一举的浮雕与装饰，轻巧地翻上她四层的阳台。事后美拉达仔细回想了数遍，甚至自己也在白日试了几次，结果还是不知道他到底是怎么上来的……嗯，总之，他就是上来了。  
他手中的布袋也被扔到了她的怀里，砸得她胸疼。随后，在她“本来就平你还砸你还砸你还砸”的怨念目光中，他面不改色地说：“上次说好的。”  
上次说好的……什么来着？  
她努努嘴，打开那个布袋，就着月光看到了里面的几件首饰，有些惊讶道：“还以为你有多少？结果就这些？”  
美拉达本是无心之语，却没想到气氛一下子沉闷了起来。低气压渐渐从他身上蔓延至整个阳台。  
良久，他说：“……发生了一些意外。”  
“嘛、人生不如意事十之八九，”她耸肩，算作安慰，“别灰心，钱是死的但人是活的啊……总能赚回来。”捏起布袋中一块镶在银质底座上的粉色水晶，她就着月光看着，却听到身边人的情绪骤然间有些激动，宛如切实经历了所言之事一般。  
“如果人不在了呢？！”  
——她听到了这样的质问。  
死亡对于美拉达来讲，是一个十分遥远的词汇。是故，那时尚且年幼的她也不懂得该说些什么。  
“世界这么大，海洋如此宽阔……能够让人死而复生的神迹说不定真的存在。”她想起前不久的传闻，天马行空地说道。那是天龙人到访前后的传闻。比起顶礼膜拜，哥亚王国的闲人们明显更喜欢听那些八卦的宫闱秘闻。据说当今的世界贵族作为造物主的后裔有那样的能力，但说到底只是“据说”罢了，还添油加醋地变成了亲生父亲死在眼前也冷眼相待的故事，反正美拉达在理性上不信，但当做个不那么美好的童话听起来也不错。她顿了一下，又补充上，“可是，如果没有实打实地埋下尸体，也不见得就百分之一百的死透了，不是吗？”  
她觉得她果然不是那种会安慰人的类型，因为……连她自己都觉得她的措辞不那么好听。轻咳了一下，美拉达决定还是闭嘴干事好了。  
毕竟要谨听长者的教导，不要听风就是雨，要闷声大发财。  
好在这位一看就能徒手拆高达的访客没再为难她，抱着他的水管安静地一脸深沉地靠在一侧。直到她对着月光看完了布袋中的最后一件珠宝后，才开口再问她，抱着那么几丝怀疑的态度：“你这样真能看出什么吗？”  
“其实也不是看，”她坦然，“我是恶魔果实能力者。”  
艾斯：“……哈啊？”  
“小时候不小心把家里供了好几十年的水果啃了，后来才知道是矿灵果实。”美拉达把布袋递给他后，摊手，“虽然这回没假的，但也不值钱。”  
“你的故事怎样都无所谓好吗！”接过布袋，少年一跃跳到雕有花纹的阳台围栏上，最后问，“大约值多少？”  
月光从他脸侧微卷的黑发倾下，隐约中竟被她看出了超脱这片土地的违和感。  
美拉达仰头，手指掐着自己身侧的布料，却没有回答他的问题。她反问：“你需要钱吗？”  
少女翡翠般碧绿的双眸在暗夜的银白月光下闪闪发亮，仿佛带有某种魔力，让他把几乎脱口而出的那句“关你什么事”给咽了下去。最终，他只是说了一句“再见”算作道别。  
美拉达想，她还不想再也不见，她上前两步，再次撑到阳台的围栏上，对下面那个背影道：“那个！下次……可以带我去山里面吗？虽然我还没去过，但……里面一定藏有很多宝石！”


	15. 生日快乐

第三章 生日快乐

十年（准确来讲是将近十一年）前的七年后，东海，哥亚王国的山林——  
“我说啊，”艾斯弯腰看着那位气喘吁吁的少女，一脸黑线，“你好歹也得有点儿进步啊……”  
17岁的美拉达一屁股坐在半山腰的土路上，累成狗还拼命用手给自己扇着风，尽管扇不出多少风量。她甩了甩因为薄汗粘在额头上的发丝，上气不接下气地只吐出了一个字：“水……”  
艾斯：“……”锻炼一下体能，好吗？  
棕色的长发梳成马尾，皮肤因为运动带了明显的潮红，然而与粉色相配的绿色双眸却泪眼汪汪地瞪着他。  
艾斯：“……”所以说锻炼一下体能就有那么难吗！  
美拉达的身体素质对艾斯而言，一直都是一个大写的谜。这姑娘自从10岁那年第一次爬山就累成这德行后，迄今为止没有任何长进。从某种角度来讲，能够保持毫无长进也是一种本事。而美拉达对这种本事颇有研究，一如她在学校的成绩……体育那门永远是心中大痛。但以上那些都影响不了她爬山……不、应该说对山的热情。毕竟一般人永远都无法知道某块不起眼的石头里是否藏了什么珍贵的宝物，但她知道，或者说，只有她能感受得到。  
勤勤恳恳（并不）陪她各种逃课上山找石头（误）多年的艾斯叹了一口气，走过去倾身伸手，道：“再坚持一下，前面就有山泉了。”  
然而美拉达并没有去握他伸来的那只手，一副“我不管我不管我不管我就是想喝水”的耍赖样。  
“美拉达，如果我把你放在这儿去取水的话……”艾斯收回手，摸了摸鼻子，耸肩带着三分打趣，“万一来了什么猛兽怎么办？”  
可向来不知道“害怕”二字怎么写的美拉达依旧发挥着自己的特长，扭头道：“用钱砸死它就好了。”  
“……”万恶的有钱人。  
他懒得和她废话了。在少女的惊呼中，他强行背起她，顺着陡峭的山路继续向上爬。美拉达除了怪叫了两声外也安静了下来，静静地爬在他背上，憋了半天才在他耳边吐出一句：“那个……谢谢。”  
如果这里要强行白学一波的话，那就是：为什么！你们为什么会这么熟练啊！你们到底这样过多少次啊！  
“与其每次都道谢，为什么就不能有点儿长进？”显然他不买账。  
然后，就听到她在他耳边只说出了一个字：“懒。”  
“……你活该累。”  
“那你也活该没女朋友呀。”  
“……”  
她噗嗤一声低低笑了出来，呼出的气息打在他的耳廓上，昔日的飞机场早已发育到波涛汹涌，挤压在他的背上，随着胸腔震动着。  
雨林茂密的树木遮住了毒辣的阳光，可缝隙间还是有些许漏了进来，照在身上有着似被灼伤的燥热之感。  
轻咳一声，他猛地站直放手，背上的少女一下就跌坐回大地的怀抱，在她张口刚开始指责他的行为时，他打断她：“你要的水。”  
顺着艾斯的眼神望去，不远处有着一处山泉——准确来讲，是泉眼正拼命向外涌着泉水，形成一条细细的小溪向山下流去。带着苔藓味道的清冷气息扑面而来。  
美拉达一向是那种碰到开心事什么不愉快都忘了的类型，管它摔没摔疼，直接站起就跑了过去，结果刚跑到第三步就踩到石头上的苔藓，脚下一滑——  
眼看就要再次回归大地的怀抱这次还是脸着地之时，身后一只手猛地拽住了她防止了这一惨剧的发生。  
喂喂所以说这是闹哪样啊！让她摔一次啦！真正的女主都是要平地摔的嘛！！！  
她虽然早就忘了那处泉眼在山中的具体位置，但那日手指入水的彻骨冰凉却还记得。以及，他的那句话——  
“我要出海了，美拉达。”  
他说，他要出海了。尽管本就是意料之中的事，但她还是颤了一下，因为这山泉的寒气。  
任何源自分别的矫情都是不成熟的表现。美拉达耸肩，自我排解，把冰冷的泉水往脸上拍，问道：“是吗，什么时候？”  
他的声音从身后传来：“明天。”  
“……”  
美拉达暴躁了。抓了一把水刚想向身后糊过去，理智就告诉她这没什么卵用。暴力是解决不了问题的，但钱可以。她深深吸气，站起，迈出布满苔藓的石块，摆出应有的惊讶，偏头问：“这么急？”  
10岁时她比他高出半个头，如今她却要抬头去看他。面对她那双抢眼过头的翡翠色眼睛，艾斯有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。或许也知多日未见一下子抛出这种话题不太好但……嗯，他的确不是什么善于嘴炮的人。  
“这个啊……”他顿了一下，解释道，“以前和萨博约定好的，要在17岁这年出海。明天是我的17岁生日。”  
又是一年的1月1日。又是新的一年。  
在这个世界以季节分类的岛屿上，四季并不像红土大陆那样分明。美拉达反应了少许才明白他指的是什么。  
那位意外发生后强行葬礼结果又在三个月后来信联络上了的传说中的萨博，据说事发那日被革命军所救。由于一些不可描述的变故，才隔了几个月得空写信与义兄弟联络上。那时的美拉达手中把玩着艾斯新到手的珠宝，听他说完这件事后，吐槽“看吧，复活的魔法真的存在”，当即被他一句“都说了没死啊”顶了回去。  
对于贵族们来讲，18岁是一个颇具代表性的日子。美拉达虽出自商贾之家，但这点儿常识还是知道的。是故，约定在17岁出海也在情理之中，但……这槽点未免也太多了吧（/手动拜拜）。  
美拉达诡异地盯着他，知道艾斯本人实在被盯得不自在别开了眼神时，她才哼了一声，大步踏上原路往山下走：“好啦，回去吧。”  
“哈啊？”Excuse me？背你上来的是谁啊，“今天不找石头了？”  
“我有说要找吗？我今天只是想爬山不可以吗！！！”  
可问题是……你也没爬几步啊。艾斯忍住这句吐槽，跟了上去。他想，她这应该……不、是绝对是生气了。  
一路沉默，走到城门口他刚想说些什么，就被她出声打断。眼前的少女眯起漂亮的翡翠色双眸，盈盈笑着，对他说：“艾斯，你要是进城的话，我就向海军举报你这个山贼的帮凶哦。”  
——不知道为什么，感觉好可怕。  
也许可能大概还有着心虚的成分，总之，那一刻，他怂了。默默站在城门口，看着她的背影消失在街道的拐角处。  
然后，这件烦心事就一直烦了他数个小时，连带着影响了即将出海的兴奋心情。平心而论，别人对他有什么评价有什么想法……早就听过无数对罗杰及其可能有的后人的咒骂，他根本不在乎。然而，他实在不想和美拉达有什么不愉快。或者说，如果有什么误解的话，解决就好了。尤其是在这种时候——他出海前。  
出海在这个时代意味着什么呢？除去那些过分主观的闯荡与追梦外，另一层的含义却是潜在的永别。因此，他才不想在出海前留下什么矛盾。  
可是这种话说归说，他……  
他是真的不知道该怎么开口——面对她那双眼睛。毕竟客观上来讲，他无可厚非。所以对方到底在气什么……他也不知道。  
手中的石子已被捏得潮湿，他抬头看了看树枝缝隙中漏出的那半个月亮，叹气，甩甩头发，秉着“早晚都得下地狱”（误）的优良品质（大误），一狠心，把石子弹到了对面的玻璃上。  
庭院中的那颗树已长高，坐在其中一个树枝上，恰好与美拉达房间外的阳台在一个水平面。她房间内的灯还亮着，可惜厚厚的窗帘也只能让人看到这点。屋内的人似是听到了多年来早已形成某种暗语的石子敲玻璃声，很快便拉开了窗帘、推开落地的玻璃门，明亮的灯光撕裂了月色，一时间刺得他睁不开眼。  
窗帘的弧度仿佛一个口子，通向另一个世界。  
“艾斯！”美拉达小声惊呼，笑得开心，全然不见先前的愤懑，“你来啦！”  
艾斯：“……”Excuse me+1？说好的生气呢？说好的不愉快呢！她这样子会让他觉得纠结了这么久的自己是傻○好吗！  
然而对方并没有自己无意间做了什么怪事的自觉，棕发少女似是沉浸在只属于自己一人的兴奋中，冲他道：“你来了太好了，快来帮我！”  
然后连后面的宾语都没说完，就又跑回了屋内。窗帘随着重力落回原处，屋外再次恢复了夜晚应有的黑暗。  
艾斯：“……”一脸懵逼.jpg  
几十秒后，这位匆匆忙忙的大小姐再次走到的阳台上：“我刚刚还在想，一个人要怎么拉着它去风车村……”  
她正托着一个巨大的旅行箱。  
心中升起不好的预感，他似乎猜到了什么，打断她的自喜道：“美拉达，等一下，你……”  
“你什么你？”她用力把行李箱拖到阳台的围栏前，双手叉腰，仰头道，“我们一起出海吧！”  
月光下，她碧绿的双眸闪闪发亮。只是她的这份喜悦却未传达到他的心上。反而有什么让他的呼吸都变得沉重起来。  
艾斯同黑夜一色的眼中映出她的影子，在十六岁又第三百六十四天的晚上努力把这当做一句玩笑话，扯着嘴角告诉她：“你别闹了，美拉达。”  
天知道她下了多大的决心才决定和他一同踏上这段危机四伏又充满幼稚幻想的旅程，结果他却觉得她这是说笑。美拉达的笑容僵在脸上，她试图为彼此找些理由。比如说……为什么她的认真会被当做胡闹。  
“那个……我知道，”咽下几口唾液，她犹豫着开口道，“我不会打架、地理成绩虽好但也好在地质上不是海上、也没有学过医……”所以在海上她并没有什么卵用。自嘲着，美拉达别开视线，握拳，深吸一口气，再望向他时已平静了许多，睁大双眼，指着自己道，“但是、带上我至少不会缺钱啊！”  
——带上她至少不会缺钱。  
这理由真好，是在下输了。移动钱包美拉达你到底有没有不能露财的自觉啊！答案当然是没有。  
艾斯揉了揉太阳穴，扶着树干站了起来，脚下的树枝随着重心的改变晃了晃，连同地上的影子。  
“那个啊，美拉达，”他比他想象中的要平静得多，他认为如此，“我出海……是要当海贼的。”  
海贼。  
他曾试探过地问她怎么看待这类家伙，那时她心不在焉的回答是“强盗吧”。她是受正统教育长大的那类被称为“公民”的人，会这样想也无可厚非，同他们这些苟且偷生在社会边缘人自然不同。或者说，她的想法是正常的，作为一个正常社会人。而反常的是奔着伟大航路尽头的他们。是故，后面那个关乎“哥尔·D·罗杰”的问题他没再问出口。  
他和她本就不会在同一条人生之路上前行。亦如此时此刻，站在粗糙树枝上的他与站在华丽阳台上的她。  
美拉达偏头，红润的双唇动了动才发声：“……你在废话吗？”  
艾斯：“欸？”  
“你个山贼出海不去当海贼的话……难不成还要去经商？”  
“……”  
“艾斯你看，”她掰着手指头，像是推销般说着自己的好处，“带上我的话，就不会缺钱。不缺钱的话，就不用去烧杀掠夺。不犯罪的话，就不会被通缉。不被通缉的话，就不会被海军和赏金猎人追杀。不……”  
“美拉达，”他打断她的自言自语，望向她翡翠般的双眸，轻声道，“对不起。”  
——对不起。  
超脱于所谈的肤浅之事，这句明显更为深刻的道歉指向了多少个层面呢？  
她眨眼，前一秒还笑得开心的表情僵硬了起来，小声确认着：“你说什么？”  
而他却更加坚定道：“对不起，美拉达。忘了我吧。”  
数年来任性的放纵到头来就是这么个结局。无论是他还是她，在年轻时都不是什么有远见的家伙，也没多少引以为豪的自控力。  
咬紧下唇，美拉达似是憋着眼泪，不知从哪儿抄出一叠钞票就往他身上砸出。  
她说：“滚——！”欺骗少女感情什么的……最讨厌了。  
那叠价值不菲的纸片砸到他身上，肉体上的钝痛并不大。捆着钞票的皮筋因受力脱开，失去控制的纸片宛若花瓣从空中散落。紧接着，又是一叠钞票砸了过来。  
“永别了，美拉达。”最后，他这样说着。熟练地跳下她阳台前的这棵树，消失在庭院中。  
只剩下她房间内灯光照亮了漆黑庭院的一隅，以及……散落在草坪上的一地钞票。  
真是的……美拉达望着眼前的夜色，想，也不知道捡点儿钱再走，以后要是没钱只能吃霸王餐的话她才不管呢。  
然后，一夜无眠。  
翌日的清晨她趁着家人还在睡觉，偷偷到庭院里收拾好那一地的“狼籍”。之后顶着黑眼圈装作无事般该吃吃该喝喝。谁没在几个人渣身上栽过？她又不是那种矫情的人。  
嗯，话虽说是这样说……午餐过后，她托腮望着风车村的方向，估摸着他似乎大概已经在海上漂着了。  
“17岁生日快乐，艾斯。”对着窗外的空气，她道。  
玛丽乔亚的宫殿内，伊曼纽尔圣挂着绅士般的浅笑，向面前的少女道：“14岁生日快乐，塔西娅。我的礼物还喜欢吗？”  
安娜斯塔西娅宫坐在椅子上，正在试音的是一把大提琴。对于天龙人来讲，作为生日礼物大提琴这种东西确实略显低廉，但……  
聊聊几音，它的价值便显露了出来。优质木材加上大师级工艺打造的提琴往往时隔数个世纪仍能被专业人士演奏，而且音色浑厚。显然，这就是其中之一。心中略带惊讶，她的手拉弓压弦却没有停下。宛若恶魔的低音沉着地回荡在她华丽的书房内，徘徊着，抑郁着……与金发少女瘦弱的肩膀形成了强烈的违和感。伊曼纽尔微微眯起了暗紫色的眼睛，在浑然天成的过于沉重的音色中感到了些许掌控之外的恐慌。一曲《G弦上的咏叹调》，巴赫的名曲，安娜斯塔西娅宫会演奏并不奇怪，所以这一定是曲子本身带给他的错觉，而非面前这个人……  
刺啦——  
流畅的琴声戛然而止于一声锯木头般的刺耳尖锐声。  
伊曼纽尔圣被惊得差点崩坏脸上的表情，向她望去。只见安娜斯塔西娅宫神色如常，依旧是平日里那副无趣样，道：“谢谢，这个生日礼物我很喜欢。”  
尽管从她的表情上看不出多少喜怒。罢了，他耸肩，这位能力价值极高的天龙人少女一直都是这装○的德行。所以……怎么可能拉出那样沉闷压抑又厚重的情感？瞧瞧，这不装到一半就手滑了么？而且，转移话题的方式是如此生硬。  
他挤出笑容：“你不嫌弃就好。”  
“嗯。”她礼节性地点头。  
就在气氛要陷入尴尬之时，老管家的敲门声适时地插了进来：“殿下，您的家庭教师到了。”  
闻声，伊曼纽尔起身告辞：“那么，就不打扰了，塔西娅。”  
他打开书房门的时候，门外候着的弗罗洛老管家的身影出现在安娜斯塔西娅的视线中。她令身旁的女奴收拾好这把大提琴并送到仓库后，扬起下巴，示意老管家进来。那位明显老了数岁的管家走进书房后关上了门，行礼：“何事，殿下？”  
她双手搭在椅子两侧的扶手上，装得很像高高在上的主人，问道：“什么课？”  
“从您的14岁开始，基础课程进到精修课程。今日的安排是：午前10点至11点半为修辞，午后1点至2点半为逻辑，3点至4点半为天文。明日开始……”  
“够了，”她打断他道，“全部翘掉好了。”  
所谓贵族课程，说到底横竖也就是那样儿。家庭教师辗转于各个宫殿间为未成年的年轻贵族单独授课，然而出于身份地位的差距，纵然学生再差老师也不能怎样，如果同为贵族的父母亲戚管教不严的话，久而久之变成形式主义的事情也没什么可感叹的。就好比让学生自己决定自己的学业，到最后肯定什么都不用学了一样。  
这就是为什么世界贵族中傻逼那么多的原因。但，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅可一点儿也不想当傻逼，她可是发誓要笑到最后。甚至觉得仅满足于那以七艺（注：西欧古典授课，包括逻辑（辩证法、逻辑学、伦理学等）、语法（文法、文学、历史、法律等）、修辞、数学（算数、代数等）、几何（几何学、三角法、地理学、植物学、动物学等）、天文（天文学、力学、物理学、化学等）、音乐（音乐、舞蹈等）。除此之外古希腊还有建筑学、医学等。）为基础的课程才是真·傻逼。  
是的，这些东西对她而言过于简单却不能保命。然而，所谓当婊子又要立牌坊指的就是她这种人，因为安娜斯塔西娅并不想失去“好学生”这个称呼。  
于是，她又改口道：“我不想上课，所以安排各科的老师每个月给答疑一次吧，管家。”终于逃离了那浪费生命一般的贵族基础课，她可不想继续把时间都浪费到这些可以自学的东西上面。  
而那位年长的管家显然有些犹豫：“您……”  
“这几年你的鬓角都有白发了呢，管家。”带着拐弯抹角的威胁，她脸上摆着标准的贵族式微笑，说道，“操心的事不要太多啊。”  
不要去操心那些他本不该操心的事。  
“我知道了。”身着燕尾服的管家似是妥协，行礼，离开了昏暗的书房。  
坐在之于她身体稍显过大椅子上的安娜斯塔西娅重重吐出一口气，放松下身子，靠到椅背上，命令房内守着的男奴从一旁的书架上拿下相应的书籍。她特意挑选了一名不识字的奴隶来做这件事，因为……  
是的，正如她所想，那些课程根本无法保她的命。而真正能保命的则是——从书架上取下的兵法、政治、兵器学、战争史、心理学……  
她只得韬光养晦。她的处境告诉她，在没有真正掌控这份权力之前，她除了韬光养晦之外什么都做不了。只是可惜，现实并没有给她那个机会。  
在她真正掌控这份权力之前，就发生了那件事。火拳的公开处刑事件把闲散蹈光养晦中的她卷入了远在“圣地”玛丽乔亚之外的斗争……不、这应该被称为战争。悄然无息开始的旷世之战。  
东海，美拉达的场合画风显然清奇——  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第一天，想他。  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第二天，想他。  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第三天，想他。  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第四天，想你大爷起来嗨！高中什么的我不上啦！  
……  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第十二天，成功辍学，和家人商量后，决定去目前没有支店的东海XX岛创立新的珠宝品牌。  
……  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第五个月零七天，我的店正式营业。  
……  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第七个月二十八天，出游时发现这座岛东边的山脉里藏着不少好东西。如果自己开采矿厂的话能节省下更多成本，原料中间商什么的……呵呵。  
……  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第一年又四个月，今天收到了来自伟大航路的订单。想来想去我还是打算再设计一个高端子品牌，毕竟人各有所需。  
……  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第二年又八个月，子品牌的名声超过母品牌了怎么破QAQ。其实仔细想想这是好事也说不定。另外，本店终于可以甩手给代理店长啦w，明天启程去隔壁岛看看分店的位置。  
……  
X月X日，艾斯出海的第三年又两个月，今天的报纸——  
清晨，她一边打着哈欠坐在餐桌前吃早餐，一边随手拿起当日的晨报，迷迷糊糊地辨认着头条上的铅字。  
——！！！  
她是被吓醒的，努力眨眼告诉自己这是幻觉一定是没睡醒看错了什么，可上面的每一个字母都没有变，依旧是那个标题，依旧是那个内容。她捏着报纸的手过于用力而微微颤抖，神经过于紧张，一阵反胃，明明胃里空空如也可还是吐出了胃液。  
尽管所有人都说美拉达是天生的经商奇才，但她知道自己的分量。正如此时，除了大脑一片空白外她什么都想不起来：无论是自己的人脉还是势力。即便她能想起来也没什么用，因为……那是整个世界政府对艾斯处以极刑的公告。渺小如她，不过身为一个满身铜臭味的商人，坐在东海的一隅，什么都做不了。她无能为力。甚至连赶到Impel Down海底大监狱用钱砸痛狱卒让他死前吃几顿好的都来不及，那倒数着生命最后日子的一周她过得混混僵僵，她想她果然还是忘不了他：波特卡斯·D·艾斯，10岁那年偶遇之人，17岁那年把她甩了的渣。  
后来美拉达窝在自己的办公室里，想来想去还是强行乐观了一把。白胡子海贼团好歹也是四皇之首，单纵就是干！他那个传说中的义弟不是在近期越来越活跃的革命军么，反正敌人也都是世界政府，单纵就是干！他另一个义弟她还算比较熟，路飞那一根筋估计也不会旁观，单纵就是干！总之，就是不要怂，单纵拼信仰，生死已看淡，就是干！！！  
更何况……正如年少时的幻想一般，能够让人死而复生的魔法或许真的存在也说不定？  
处刑当日，当全球直播被切断的那一刻，美拉达扯着自己棕色的发丝扯到头皮发痛，排山倒海的颓废感压了上来，让她几乎喘不过气——不，是已经喘不过气。肺叶奋力运动也达不到输送氧气的目的，但从医学上来讲，确实输送了过多的氧气导致了血氧升高。最终因为低钾进了抢救室。  
那是她第一次住院。消毒水、漂白剂的味道熏得她更加难受，最后给医生塞了红包提前出了院。  
她觉得，她不能这样下去了。或者说，她的人生在之前的分歧点选错了方向。报纸上说那场公开处刑早就变成了难懂的政治事件，无论结果如何，艾斯没有事真是太好了，然而美拉达却不能在这个偏远的地方就此罢休。  
拿着支票夹，她去了东海最大的造船厂：“我要订一艘最安全的远洋船。”  
二十岁那年，她还是出海了，终于出海了。去演绎她并不擅长的人生。


	16. 生日礼物

第四章 生日礼物

终于回忆完毕，进入正常时间线的“圣地”玛丽乔亚——  
圣诞节刚过，安娜斯塔西娅宫懒懒地坐在书房里看着书。敲门而入的侍女把茶点摆到了她的手旁，小心地看了看她的脸色后，安心地开口：“安娜斯塔西娅宫，这是厨师根据您上次提到过的水果做的……肉桂苹果派。”  
那的确是一份非常精致诱人的茶点，加之缀有金箔的摆盘，散发着诱人香气的同时也足够赏心悦目——可以，这很圣地。  
可安娜斯塔西娅瞥过它后，表情明显僵了一下。她合上书本，抽了抽嘴角，语气怎么听都有着不像她的生涩：“……没有普通的生苹果吗？”  
侍女：“……”  
今天的书房安静如鸡。  
“算了，”稍后，似乎也是意识到自己问的这个问题过于掉价，她吐出一口气，道，“不用再做这种东西给我了，就当我之前什么都没说。”  
那位侍女的内心估计早已疯狂吐槽了一番真难伺候，可谁让人家是天龙人，纵然再不服为了保命也得憋着，低声应了声，撤下那未动的瓷盘，退了出去。她在门口遇到了正要进门的斯图尔特。这位男奴此时倒是穿戴整齐，双脚用“走”的站得挺直，全然没有一副奴隶该有的样子。侍女心中闪过不屑，却还是向他问了声好。那位安娜斯塔西娅宫身边最受宠的奴隶挂着宠辱不惊的神情，欠身，待她走过后才敲门进入书房。于是侍女更加不爽了。奴隶和仆从们不同，早已低贱到连“人”都不是。在这被称为玛丽乔亚的圣地中，任何身份大于等于“人”的家伙都可以随意欺负玩弄蹂躏他们，但……总有例外。这位10010号的受宠程度远超过了“奴隶”范畴，甚至手握了少许的实权。天知道现在整个玛丽乔亚有多少人眼红地想要他失宠，但……  
是好事也说不定。  
转到宫殿满是阴影的偏僻一角，侍女的嘴角微微上扬，自古以来因为荒淫无度而死于自己之手的上位者数不胜数，而安娜斯塔西娅宫很有可能就是下一位。她有规律地敲了敲墙壁，拿下一块松动的石砖，将今天份的情报送了出去。虽然终于到了那个女人的身旁，可有用的情报却是少之又少。从另一个方面讲，这更是好事。那个女人，自负而愚蠢，装腔作势又骄奢淫逸，作为敌人都让人感到被侮辱了智商。  
就在这时，有人从后面拍了拍她的肩膀。  
——！！！  
条件反射性地，一改宫中侍女应有的担惊受怕，她握住肩上的手腕一个过肩摔。  
糟了，被发现了。这是这位侍女的第一反应。那么，就只好杀人灭口了。这时这位侍女的第二反应。在这条秘密结社的革命之路上，不见血是飘渺的妄想，只要得救者多于牺牲者，一切就都是有意义的。她皱眉，被她一个过肩摔摔到眼前地上的家伙身着海军的制服。  
那个男人一脸从容地吃痛样，闭着一只眼睛，另一只抬眼望她，道：“身手不错啊，‘侍女K’。”  
欸？那是她的代号。为什么眼前这个人，除非……  
“我是‘兵士K’。‘以马内利’说进了玛丽乔亚后要和你搭上线，以后我们就是搭档了，小姐。”  
他就是几日前在马林弗多广场上的那位“新人哨兵”。替那个女人挡下攻击是个危险的苦肉计，但是他成功了。  
侍女……不、代号是“侍女K”的女子后退一步，眯起双眼，却问了这样一个问题：“你觉得……我们还需要多久呢？”  
“如果顺利的话，五年都用不了。”嗤笑出声，地上的“兵士K”如此答道。  
书房内——  
斯图尔特自然地跪在桌下舔舐着她的小腿，在丝袜上留下一道道湿痕。唾液的吞咽间模糊地报告着正在进行的秘密任务：“木兰”已经完成和白胡子海贼团的交接，伊诺奇岛作为重要的战略之地已成功秘密收回，其他的准备也在进行中。  
坐在皮椅上的金发女子一手撑着太阳穴，“嗯”了一声却听不出喜怒。收回自己的腿，啧了一声，指责道：“够了，真是越舔越脏。”  
黏糊糊的体液浸透丝袜，散发着热气，却随着收回的气流阵阵发凉。  
“殿下，”他双手撑地从桌下趴了出来，在她的椅脚旁，抬头，道，“听说您从马林弗多的广场上带回了一名哨兵？”  
这件事还真是……几乎每个人都过问了一遍。安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，反问：“你在质问我？”  
“不敢。”斯图尔特似是被骂得开心——因着“被骂”这件事本身——低头没再说话。  
早已看透，她吐出一口气：“暂时安排在殿门口的护卫队了。明天一早叫他和汤姆中尉来见我。”  
“是。”  
汤姆中尉，嗯，没错，就是前文那位汤姆·杰克·苏，汤姆海贼团的船长。被安娜斯塔西娅招安，空降于海军本部。外人都说那个蠢蛋是安娜斯塔西娅宫的嫡系。不过……由于实在是太蠢了，除了笑话也没起什么其他的风浪。她觉得，这枚棋是时候用上一用了。  
思虑过重，胃部开始隐痛。她起身活动了几下久坐的肌肉，有些后悔刚刚没吃那什么肉桂苹果的茶点。抱着强行让自己换个心情的想法，她装作不经意地问斯图尔特：“话说回来，‘那个’进行得怎么样了？”  
“那个”自然是斯图尔特全权负责的那件事，他闻声站起，整理好衣服的褶皱，应声回答：“很顺利。您要去看看吗？”  
关于那件“人造人”的事情。利用了类似克隆的技术，用了一半她的基因。这种“黑科技”在技术上并不是问题，出去道德方面的无趣谴责外，唯一无法传开的大概就是昂贵的资金，不过好在天龙人虽没什么工资俸禄，但有可以随意挥霍的税金。  
密道中七拐八拐，最终二人进入一间密室。密集的电线纠缠了一地，在这个不大的房间中，数台电脑不间断地工作者，冷色调的灯光下，连接着正中的一个圆柱形透明容器。里面灌满了灰蓝色的半透明液体，若不是入水口和出水口处产生了极小的气泡，大概这整个容器更像是一块固体。  
里面可以隐约看到人的形状。安娜斯塔西娅抬脚迈过复杂的电线，走了过去，停在那个容器前。  
可能是来自于基因的吸引，她想，毕竟完美的东西都是相互吸引的。离得近可以看到，泡在半透明液体中的人形被某种特质的材料包裹着，大小已接近成年人。  
“还需要多久？”她问道。  
屋内的电脑发出机械性的平淡声音：“一周。”  
一周吗？握紧双拳，她紧紧盯着里面的人形，命令道：“再加快速度，药下得太猛，我的时间不多了。”  
这个世界留给弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的时间不多了。她扬起嘴角，湛蓝的眼底闪过压抑不住的兴奋。  
“阿瑞斯，”玉手抚上玻璃容器，描绘着里面的人影，她张唇吐出了这样的名字，“你是我最锋利的剑，所以，赐予你‘战神’之名。”  
痴迷又狂乱，乖张而疯癫，金色暴君和她的战神的初遇大概如此了。  
翌日一早，安娜斯塔西娅是被一场噩梦惊醒的。  
她梦见自己千算万算还是算错了一步，执子时看错了棋盘的交叉点，然后化作了一滩血水。她为自己竟能犯这种愚蠢的错误而感到愤怒。太阳穴开始发痛，伸手揉了揉却仍没见好转。她重重吐出一口气，望着床上方那天花板的精美吊顶，裹着一身的冷汗沉思。  
这几日发生的事情，事无大小地在脑子里又过了一遍，并未发什么什么不妥。尤其是昨日，“木兰”接手伊诺奇岛一事，理论上不存在差错。尽管……她联想到那句“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特本人托“木兰”给她带的话。按照她的理解，就是告诉她不用在政治上庇护他的儿子们，因为他答应暂时接管伊诺奇岛是出于责任而非与她的交易。  
呵……海上霸主的责任吗？不过是一群亡命之徒私自定下的地下规矩……  
算了，她可没那么多闲心管这种小事，毕竟在治安问题之前，还有着要足以造成倾覆的动荡。  
至于“火拳”一事……她特意抽空去翻了二十年前有关“哥尔·D·罗杰”的档案。的确挺麻烦的，尽管和那个还活着的人没什么关联。不、是死过一次的人。  
两个小时后，汤姆中尉和从马林弗多调回的那名海军士官一同来到她的会客室。座位上的世界贵族明显精神不太好，兴致索然地将两打厚厚的文件扔了过去，道：“这个任务想来想去还是你们两个最合适。”  
她用的是“最合适”一词，而非“能做到”。可显然此时没人在乎她的措辞。  
“兵士K”在翻开文件的瞬间脸色变了变：这显然是个外派任务，在他好不容易混进玛丽乔亚之后。但……换个角度，倘若是秘密任务的话……  
很快，他便恢复了平静。可另一位明显就没这么淡定了。数个月前还是海贼的汤姆中尉翻了翻任务的内容，像是还没改过来海贼的毛病，连敬语都没用问她：“你让我做……”  
“这可是我的信任，你们应该感到荣幸，不是吗？”安娜斯塔西娅宫打了个哈欠，站起身，走向一旁的柜子。直至她走动，在场的这两位海军官兵才注意到她牵了个奴隶。那是个一眼就能被惊艳到的美人，四肢着地在跟着主人的裙摆爬着，从后颈到臀部勾出完美的曲线，背后的蝴蝶骨带着天龙人烙印一同起伏，全身仅有的两块布料摇摇欲坠几近走光。  
这对在没什么自控力的男人很有效，然后他们的智商就纷纷下降了至少5个百分点。  
身着白色撑裙的世界贵族从柜子中取出一个雕工精美的木盒子，走到他们面前递了出去。那二位才把黏糊糊的目光从那名奴隶身上转移，“兵士K”接过木盒，打开它，发现里面是一块手掌大小的灰黑色石头。  
“这是样本。”她道，“任务中的‘海晶石’就是指这玩意儿。务必找到并按照文件中的化学方法销毁全世界的‘海晶石’。任务代号‘晚祷’，绝密等级，懂了吗？”  
懂了，而且“兵士K”相当的懂，所谓“绝密”自然就是不得了的情报。他和汤姆中尉一同应声行了军礼，随后出门。尽管刚与“以马内利”和搭档“侍女K”在玛丽乔亚联系上就被派了出去，但……他似乎抽中了好牌。  
而汤姆中尉则犹豫了一下——是的，表情上十分明显地犹豫着——在走出房门后转身又折了回去，只对这初识的海军军官说了句“还有事”便推开了门——是的，忘记了敲门。门外走廊里的“兵士K”清楚地听到那个女人的怒斥，嘴角勾出嘲讽的微笑，看来那个女人这位从海贼招安的嫡系中尉蠢到连防备的功夫都不用下。  
会客室内，安娜斯塔西娅训了汤姆中尉的失礼后，吐出一口气，似是调整着自己的状态，在下一秒就挂上了端庄又有那么几分恶心的微笑：“有什么事吗？你该不会来问我为什么要把这个任务命名为‘晚祷’吧？”  
“不不，只是……”措辞含糊，最终这位把军装穿得像街头盲流的前·海贼、现·海军一咬牙，还是把这远远超出他智商的事情一口气说了出来，“有人劝我加入反抗你的组织。”  
这听起来的确是个不得了的消息，可坐在主座上的女子却噗嗤一声笑了出来：“嗯，知道了，还有别的事吗？”  
汤姆中尉：……卧槽？！  
“我说我知道了，中尉。”安娜斯塔西娅神色淡定，在海军中尉变得复杂的神色中微笑道，“至于你要如何选择……随心就好。”  
像是掌控了一切，又像是被一切所抛弃。  
这份滑稽的坦然让她那份带有傲慢的置之度外都变得苍白了起来，如一身的白色长裙。  
伟大航路，新世界入口附近的海域——  
庞大的莫比迪克号略显无聊地在海上漂着。  
此时白胡子海贼团二番队队长波特卡斯·D·艾斯先生的心情仿佛日了狗。如果可以穿越时空，他一定会到几日前的那个晚宴上给自己两拳：让你喝多了嘴欠自己说了什么都不知道呵呵呵……  
#被一船人八卦是一种怎样的体验？  
#如何评价人类闲得无聊的八卦行为  
#实名反对你们这群人的恶趣味  
#……  
不过，是美拉达啊……  
将近四年未见，悬赏单上的照片与记忆中的人影重叠，那双绿得过分的翡翠色双眸哪怕印刷在牛皮纸做的悬赏单上也足以一眼吸引住观者的全部注意力，甚至让人忘了去看她的长相和打扮。棕色的发丝不再仔细打理或别上过多的发饰，随意地披在肩上。精致的蕾丝衣裙也变成了特意定制的大航海时代风格的海盗装。然而问题在于……大小姐你再怎么装得像海贼，你也不像啊！  
这位家财万贯的大小姐到底还是出了海，打着海贼的名号进了伟大航路经商，正大光明地偷税漏税逃税，然后被世界政府税务局告到了海军本部，海军本部一查发现又有多个岛屿的赌石场报警说她出老千……嗯，就这么上了悬赏。  
——这个海贼的画风好像和别人不太一样。  
翡翠海贼团的配置也颇为清奇。按他们这群大汉的吐槽就是“一个能打的都没有”，比起海贼团这种江洋大盗，明显他们更像是在经营一个公司，呃……一个装作是海贼所以可以随意偷税漏税逃税的非法结社。  
艾斯突然觉得，美拉达的不走寻常路搞不好可以和安娜斯塔西娅的脑波接上。但……也就想想。  
另一方面，比起空气中充满着欢快气息的白胡子海贼团，翡翠海贼团的氛围要正常得多……呃，除了有点儿6666得过分的船长。  
终于从海底一万公尺的鱼人岛浮上水面，新世界的蓝天白云空气海面并没有什么特别之处。或者，也可以说今日是个也不知道是否难得的好天气，艳阳高照，让这片暗涛汹涌的海域显得十分平静。  
白色的海鸟在船尾盘旋，时不时地发出几声禽类特有的噪音。在广阔无垠的海面上也激不起一丝反应，连回声都荡不出。  
不同于那份“围观新世界”的闲心，对世界的认知过于客观以至于刻板的美拉达那时正在自己的房间里算账。书桌挨着舷窗，女子就着日光，一手按着计算器，另一只手指着账本上的数字一一核对着，无比认真。她的手边还放着一本《新世界最全攻略2.1.0.5个人beta版》，当然，这不是重点，重点是她想赶在进入新世界前看完的，但很不幸地是……懒癌发作，然后就没有然后了。反正……只要按照基本法，就没问题了吧？  
翡翠海贼团的平静在几分钟后被打破。她的船员在门外鬼叫：“Boss！白胡子海贼团啊啊啊啊啊啊要死要死要死要死！！！！”  
对于初到新世界的一般人来讲，刚进来就碰到“四皇”的确……这送的不是经验，是命。但，这是对于“一般人”而言。被称作“Boss”的棕发女子听到后瞬间放下了手中的活儿，没什么精神的双眼一下亮了起来，起身抄起衣架上那个饰有大大羽毛的海盗帽戴到头上便开门冲了出去。  
正午毒辣的日光仿佛自带物理攻击，强烈的紫外线打在细腻的皮肤上有着轻微的刺痛感。尽管帽檐在她的上半张脸上留下了阴影，可她还是花费了好久才适应过亮的光线。  
美拉达快步跑到船头，莫比迪克号这艘庞然大物需要仰头才能看到全貌。背光的缘故，让人看不清上面站着的都是些什么家伙。她轻巧地踏入这艘巨轮在船头甲板上留下的影子，似是终于摆脱了阳光的暴晒，吐出一口气。随即，与周围瑟瑟发抖之人不同的是，仰头，双手呈喇叭状，大喊道：  
“艾——斯——！！霸王餐和你一路打架造成的公共设施修理费我都给你补上了！”  
之后，莫比迪克号上那群嘻嘻哈哈原本打算看别人出糗的围观海贼表示……真是日了狗，哦不，赶紧互塞一口狗粮，呵呵哒。如果可以穿越时空，他们一定会到几日前的那个晚宴上给阻止那场无意义的起哄：看艾斯队长的笑话？呵呵到头来透心凉的不还是咱们这群单身狗。  
翡翠海贼团的成员们则完全脱离了最开始的震惊状态，挖鼻抱大腿：原来Boss还有个这么硬的后台，怪不得一路来横冲直撞无所顾虑。  
而事件的当事人——  
事实上，当事人也并没有什么特别的，因为当你时时刻刻无论走到哪里都被周围人围观说句话都被传的时候……就真的是什么都干不了。如此，这样略微尴尬的局面一直持续到当晚的宴会。这群纯粹找理由狂欢开派对的海贼们吹着口哨喝到一半就忘了到底为什么开这个宴会；天早已完全黑了下来，现实中船灯的照明效果也并没有那么好，一团团昏黄光雾的间隔漆黑一片。在接近午夜最热闹的时候，艾斯终于得以趁乱拽着美拉达从人群的缝隙中逃出。  
嗯，虽然用“逃”这个词不太好，不过对于那群无聊的流氓而言……多少也没差别。  
觥筹交错的吵闹渐行渐远，他把她拉到船尾，停在船舱上方的阴影下。咚的一声，他一掌拍上她身后船舱的外壁，低头望向美拉达的头顶，语气听起来有那么几丝不悦：“解释一下吧，美拉达。”  
四年未见，他对她说的第一句话竟然是这个。  
背后是无路可退的墙壁，身前与他的距离不过二十公分。与出海时的年少不同，经过生死磨练般的成熟男性气息从上方笼罩下来。  
“我……”她开口，抬眼，道，“我不认为有什么值得解释的，艾斯。”  
翡翠色的双眸在黑夜中，澄清地映出了她的坚决。那是与波涛、天空、船只、战火不相符的……纯粹的绿色。仿佛连颜色本身都是透明到极致叠加出的深邃。  
美拉达扯了扯嘴角，在他的注视下，强迫自己干笑了一下，好让空气的重量减轻些，深吸一口气，索性把话说全：“那种触不可及的无力感……我不想体会第二次了。至少，我不希望当艾斯有危险时，我在那么遥远地方，而且只能在那么遥远的地方。”  
她说得很认真。或者说，她很认真。不想在那么遥远的东海，像个过客一般看着伟大航路发生的事情无能为力。  
他望着眼前的女子，视线与她那碧绿的眼眸错开，仅仅停留在她额前的刘海上。那件事已经过去了数月之久甚至接近一年，久到早已在惊涛骇浪中销声匿迹，却在此时被这位大小姐用这种语气重新提起，这种……想装傻搪塞都不可能的真情实感。  
“谢谢，”喉咙有些发干，他垂目，低声道，“抱歉让你担心了。那种事……不会有第二次了。”  
这句话的确没什么问题，无论是从语境、遣词或是口气上，都挑不出毛病。然而……在听到这样的说辞后，她心里有些不舒服：这不是她想要的。准确来讲，作为一名向来都目标明确的商人，她想听什么她竟然也不知道，可绝不是这句。于是，美拉达皱眉，轻声道：“我不想听这种客套话。”  
他苦笑：“那么，就换一句吧……你什么时候回去？”  
四年未见，他的第二个问题是问她什么时候回去，回到那片遥远的、东之海。  
瞬时间，美拉达的大脑有些短路。似是反应不过来这样的看似闲聊的质问，愣在原地，眨眼：“你说……什么？”  
她以为她听错了什么，可事实却是他又更加完善地重复了一遍，还带伤了前一句缺少的前因后果。他的双眼终于冷静地与她对视，低声说着，平静又缓慢：“我了解你，美拉达，但你不了解新世界……”  
她排除万难，从东海到伟大航路，从烈日炎炎到狂风暴雨，从孤岛到一万米的海底，从被税务局追着跑到被海军追杀……终于穿越红土大陆来到有他的新世界时，他却让她回到起点，说这里不适合她。  
“你以为我是为了什么才来的？”她气急，开口反问。可这个尖锐的问题在出口的瞬间就让她后悔了。作为一个不那么合格却勉强称得上成功的商人，她清楚自己明明不是来吵架的。  
幸好他不会幼稚到与她的语气针锋相对。  
“我知道，所以我说了‘谢谢’，”艾斯答道，收回撑在墙壁上的胳膊，抬臂像是想摸她的头顶却又放下，深黑色的双眸变得模糊起来，“对不起。”  
——对不起。  
他说，对不起。  
该死的又是这句话！又是这句又是这句又是这句！！！17岁那年，眼前的这个家伙出海之前，也是这样，站在她阳台对面的树枝上，对她说“对不起”，之后便消失在她的生活中，把她丢在那个初遇之地，连一封信都没有寄回来过。她紧咬着下唇忍耐着那尚未被世俗磨平的大小姐脾气，隐约中尝到了血丝的味道。  
眼眶开始变得潮湿，她咬牙，终于找到逻辑上的漏洞，驳斥：“说到底我想出海我要航行是我的决定，这和你有什么关系？！”  
可他却……至少表现得比她要冷静，解释道：“我只是出于安全考……”  
“一路走过来了，能有什么事？”她打断他，仰头，抬高声音像是难得吵架。  
“你以为新世界和前半段是一个等级吗？”  
“我说过，这世上没有钱解决不……”  
“美拉达！”严厉地叫了她的名字打断她那从儿时起就未变过的天真说辞，这番争执中他终于也动了火气，皱眉盯着她，“你以为这里有多少家伙会在乎钱？”  
“……”她闭嘴了。闪闪发（泪）光的绿眸望着他严厉的脸，满是委屈。  
于心不忍——或者说，总是败在那穿透力极强的绿色前，他仰头深深呼吸，深感头疼地强迫自己温柔些，继续道：“所以，点到为止吧。”  
可美拉达从来都不是那种会妥协的人。  
她把全身的力量都靠在身后的墙壁上，别开视线，噘嘴小声抱怨：“你凭什么管我啊……”  
给台阶都不下。在安娜斯塔西娅不在的场合，第一作死担当得换成美拉达。  
漫画效果之十字路口出现在他的额头上，他上前一步拉起她的手腕强行拖走道：“我亲自送你回家。”  
“欸？喂！”喵喵喵？  
他说，他要亲自送她回家。然后，拉起她的手腕就强行往外拖。  
美拉达被握得生疼，在他身后差点儿摔跤，似乎认识到了这个问题严重性——眼前的男人真的说到做到，他有决心也有本事把她捆回东海的哥亚王国。  
于是她只好放出杀手锏：“喂！难道你想让我被海军捉拿归案吗？”  
“偷税漏税逃税这点儿小事你家自然摆得平。”他岿然不动。  
“……我是离家出走的，艾斯。”  
“……”他猛地停下那刚迈了连五步都没有的脚，害她差点撞衫他的后背。  
她露出得逞的微笑。  
他转头瞥她：“怎么连你也这么作？”  
夜间，海面上的雾气渐渐拢了过来，不远处甲板上酒席的喧嚣透过层层湿气拉远了到他们耳边的距离。  
美拉达用力甩掉把她手腕握到疼痛的那只大手，白了他一眼，反问：“我怎么就不能作了？”  
——“路飞都作到和世界政府对杠闹上报纸了，你怎么不管他？那个传说中的萨博不也参加[删除线]无产阶级[/删除线]地下革命党了么，肯定更危险吧？身为结义的大哥你有爱心为什么不去关怀他们反而要‘指导’我怎么做生意啊？”  
面临真的有可能玩脱被强行绑回家的危险，美拉达终于选择了“有理有据又不骄不躁地吵架”这条路，嗯前面的修饰语再长……这也是“吵架”。她用了吵架的口气、吵架的神色、吵架的态度，双手抱胸，盯着他。  
可他的反应却出乎意料。艾斯因为她这一句话愣在了原地，眨眼，反问：“是呀……为什么？”  
美拉达：“……”她已经准备好吵架了好吗？  
他想，她总能发现藏匿于惯性背后的那些细碎，哪怕只是单纯为了捉出逻辑上的漏洞。那么，究竟是为什么呢？  
——美拉达是不同的。  
与其去讨论她与哪些人有何种不同，倒不如直接说她的特殊。尽管眼前的女子已经在伟大航路的前半段逐渐成长为能够独当一面的船长，但，他坚持怀疑这样的选择。  
他印象中的美拉达，是会打扮得像安娜斯塔西娅那样华丽也不为过的大小姐，坐在高高的阁楼中给珠宝搭配合适的底座。而不是像此时这样，穿着带有皮革的浮夸海盗装，在危机四伏的大海上随时都面临着丧命的危险。他深知这是一种偏见，一种基于出身与经历的偏见，甚至说的恶毒一点，与幼年时咒骂罗杰子嗣毫无区别。然而，唯一决定性的不同，则是他的偏见是来自某种那“都是为了你好”的主观而非诅咒。  
如果再深一步去思考这主观的背后，那问题就变成了——为什么美拉达是不同的呢？为什么自从出海后，他明知她在报纸上看得到他的悬赏，却连一封信都没有写过？为什么每当他回忆在东海那段儿不算长的童年时光时，总要强行把她排除在外？他在克制什么？在逃避什么？在强行忽视什么？  
他认为新世界危机四伏，但这样的认知却只针对她一人。  
……只针对，纤弱而可爱的她。  
勾起嘴角，莫名地笑了出来，带着终于放下重担的轻松与释然。他突然意识到或许眼前之人的想法截然不同，因为从小开始，似乎他就一直在惹她生气，当年出海时也是，现在也是。  
“两个选择，美拉达，”他摸了摸鼻尖，直视她那双翡翠色的双眸，缓声道，“加入白胡子的旗下，或者……放弃海贼的身份。”  
美拉达的手指放开一缕卷着的棕色发丝，挑眉，轻轻哼了一声。然后——  
上前一步，她伸出双手拉过他的脸，轻吻了上去。干燥的双唇蜻蜓点水般的相触，尔后离开。  
“可以选择你吗？”她眼中是微微睁大双眼一脸惊讶的他，道，“不会再放你走了，艾斯。”  
不会再放他走了。17岁那年没有追上出海的那艘小船是她不够坚决，仅此而已。  
唇上还留着那一闪而过的触感，在短暂的惊讶后，他望着眼前这故作镇定的姑娘，拉过她。女子惊呼，随即撞上了他结实的胸膛，紧搂她腰肢的左臂让他们紧紧相贴。抬眸，他露出意味不明的浅笑，右手抬起她的脸：“这就是你的吻，嗯？”  
这是她从未从他身上见到过的，侵略性极强的笑容与气息。  
是属于海贼的掠夺、是归于大海的残酷、是日夜徘徊于生死边境线上的放肆享乐。  
他有些粗糙又燥热的拇指抚摸着她的脸颊，美拉达看到他逐渐凑近的脸，闭上了双眼——  
心跳得好快。没有了视觉，仿佛其他的感官被无限放大，包括他的体温与呼出的气息。  
相识11年，还是如同童话故事般走到了今日这一步。  
再然后，她听到了近处的口哨声，伴随着数句带有颜色的打趣：“哟，队长，躲在这里偷腥可不好啊……”  
惊得她连忙睁眼想要推开他，却因为力量太小无济于事。  
“等等，艾斯，他们在……”美拉达试图向后仰着身子离远一点，然而这更无济于事。  
摆正她的脑袋，鼻尖相触，他道：“我待会儿去揍他们。”随后，深深吻了下去。  
——。  
闭上双眼，视界中却仍是一片明亮的白色。什么都听不见，全身唯一还运转的器官仅剩下心脏与唇舌一般。  
她……明明还差一句话没有说，她想：今天是1月1日，21岁生日快乐，艾斯。  
“18岁生日快乐，塔西娅。”伊曼纽尔圣拿着高脚杯走了过来，与今晚的主角碰杯。  
安娜斯塔西娅宫会意，面带优雅端庄的微笑，与他碰杯后，咬着高脚杯口已经印上的口红印喝下了杯中的最后一口红酒，道：“这种废话就免了吧。”  
今晚是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的18岁生日晚宴。地点自然是在“圣地”玛丽乔亚的宫殿。  
18岁对于贵族们来讲是个比较特殊的年龄，传统上，意味着成年、掌权或是在等级制社会中成为一个有行为能力人。尽管如今甚少有人去遵循这一原则——亦如安娜斯塔西娅本人，在年仅7岁那年便由于死光了一户口本成为了一家之主——但这个意识还是被很好地保留在了文化中。比如说当年萨博以此约定要在18岁之前出海，比如说安娜斯塔西娅宫的18岁生日一定要大办特办。  
不、对于如今的安娜斯塔西娅而言，就算不是18岁，在她生日这天也会有无数人来亲自上门道贺——这与她自7岁开始那寒酸的10年截然不同。毕竟，无论这些人心中的真实想法，他们的目的是一致的：为了保命。  
她已然杀红了马林弗多港湾的海水，民间在这样传言，还称她的疯狂报复为“金色的恐怖”。  
呵……那些异见者们不杀留着是要留到过情人节吗？  
反对她的人，只要杀掉就好了，因为她是天龙人，是造物主的后裔，是神。她有权决定任何人的生死，包括反对她的其他“神”。如果不服的话，就去死好了。  
——她觉得伊曼纽尔圣此时一定在这么想她。  
接近午夜，这场晚宴也进入了尾声。  
安娜斯塔西娅想，大概是时候了。她站在大厅二层的回廊上，扶着大理石扶手，望着下面大厅中觥筹交错的社交胜景，举起了空空如也的杯子，喧嚣逐渐平静，奏乐的乐团也停下了小调。就在所有人以为她要说最后的致辞时，安娜斯塔西娅维持着微笑，带着白色蕾丝手套的右手一滑，水晶制成的高脚杯从二层落下，掉到厅中的大理石地面上，发出清脆的响声。  
碎了一地。水晶片折射出上面吊灯与下面大理石的光芒。  
伊曼纽尔圣站在她的身边，一脸的阴沉与强行扭出的温柔微笑形成了巨大的违和感。  
他想，这是示威。  
她想，玉已碎，瓦未全。  
诡异的杀气弥漫于厅上的回廊，发散到厅中的人群之中。  
恐怖的安静之中，安娜斯塔西娅终于开口，却是句可有可无的场面话：“感谢大家来参加我的18岁生日晚宴。18岁，在有些国家是成年的分水岭；18岁，在我们贵族的传统中别无它样；18岁，总要有些变化才对，不是吗？”  
嘴角始终保持着那过于标准的弧度，她顿了数秒，再开口时语气温柔了些许：“有些事……虽然我已经安排好明早的新闻了，但还是想提前几个小时与各位分享，以表现我的诚意。”  
——罢免世界会议议长。  
——废除五老星，并将之驱逐出圣地。  
——自己加冕自己为世界皇帝。  
望着下面震惊过后的哗然一片，她眯起湛蓝的双眼，抬高声音，继续道：“还有，有一位新人要介绍给各位认识。阿瑞斯！”  
她叫了那个人的名字。  
几乎要把高脚杯捏碎，正在沉思中的伊曼纽尔圣猛然惊到，转头望向了那个从回廊阴影中走出的家伙，那是他不知道的人名、更是他不认识的角色，以及他不知道的安排。而且强悍到……连他都没有注意到有人隐藏在那里。  
被称为“阿瑞斯”的少年有着暗金色的短发、灰蓝的双眸，身着纯白的军装、黑色的军靴，别有金与蓝的肩章与绶带，腰间的佩剑镶满了中看不中用的宝石。  
俊美的面容与修长的身材让人窃窃私语，这一定是她的新男宠，看来那位叫斯图尔特的当红奴隶地位不保。  
“这是我的亲卫队队长，”安娜斯塔西娅介绍道，“以后谁若是见了他，便……如朕亲临。”  
毫无忌讳，她公开把自己的实权交给了这个看起来只有十七八岁的少年。不、她本人今日也不过刚满十八岁。  
她的王朝、她的帝国……能持续多久呢？伊曼纽尔圣终于把手中的高脚杯捏出裂痕，暗紫色的双眸宛若冰冻的深渊。


	17. 风起云涌

第五章 风起云涌

翌日。  
或许是时差的缘故，新世界的清晨比红土大陆另一面来得要晚一些。  
美拉达只觉得这船没法呆了。自从昨晚当众发生那件事后，无论她走到哪儿都被这群流氓调侃，就算调侃也要按着基本法啊你们！可显然这里没人懂基本法。  
心好塞，以后找艾斯再也不当这么多人面了。  
吵吵闹闹的早餐过后已到了午前的正中间，她准备向白胡子船长道别。航海士望着北方的天空，那里已积压起乌云……今日注定不会风平浪静。正如她最后的寒暄刚说到一半，就被船员们打断。他们拿着今晨的报纸，大呼小叫着，把电视搬到甲板上——  
电视台已经开始重播早上的那个仪式。  
加冕仪式。安娜斯塔西娅宫……不、已经是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅陛下的少女依旧一身雪白的华服，镶有皮草的蓝色披风的下摆被侍者举着以免着地，缓缓走上了宫殿的台阶。随着侍者慢慢松手，蓝色的披风逐渐在高高的阶梯上铺成了一个长长的扇形，那个背影拖着它一直走上顶端，坐上了属于她的宝座。  
把早已准备好的皇冠亲自戴到了自己头上，加冕自己为世界皇帝。  
没有主教、没有长老、没有法典。一切都是她自封的。  
或许是与天龙人长久以来自诩的造物主相比，世俗的权力带了太多低俗的气息，所以她放弃了那滑稽的空气过滤罩。常年被带有弧度的圆罩扭曲折射的脸庞终于毫无阻碍地显露出来。  
然后，肃穆到冷漠，她颁布了她的第一号敕令：罢免世界会议议长，世界政府各成员国元首只对皇帝陛下负责。任命伊曼纽尔为帝国宰相，组建新政府。废除五老星的决策制度，并将之驱逐出圣地。其下所有机构由皇帝陛下直接管辖。  
仅仅一个象征性的仪式外加短短的三句话，却举世哗然。  
切换频道，阿拉巴斯坦王国新继位的女王奈菲鲁塔丽·薇薇在首都阿尔巴那的广场上举行公开演讲，谴责天龙人安娜斯塔西娅宫的集权统治是彻头彻尾的独裁，拒绝履行她的敕令并以国家身份退出世界政府。作为伟大航路上重要的大国，这场发言掷地有声。  
不过是几个小时的时间，世界局势发生了翻天覆地的变化。可与远处天空积压的乌云相比，这里的海面还是太平静了。  
莫比迪克号的队长们纷纷沉默了下来，想要自责自家的情报网可想了想也没什么可自责了，毕竟这只是个纯粹的政治事件……可就算是纯粹的政治事件，也大得有些离谱了，离谱到在发生之前竟然一点儿风声都没有露出。  
而那个女人……这个幼稚的主角在前不久还牵着奴隶上了趟他们船。头顶圆罩一如既往地作死，闹够了又转身离开，看不出藏有多深的城府。  
美拉达微微皱眉，视线一直停留在她那精致又俗气的皇冠上，道：“一千克拉以上的蓝宝石，传说中的‘夏娃之星’明明在一百多年前就下落不明了啊……但若是被天龙人收入囊中的话，也不是不可能。”  
艾斯捂脸：“为什么你的关注点总是不太对？”  
在所有人都在意淫这个变故会对新世界的势力有什么影响时，眼前这个刚进入新世界的年轻船长却在看安娜斯塔西娅皇冠上的宝石。  
“因为那个说好要给我当婚戒的祖母绿戒指……当年不声不响就被送到天龙人手里了。”她鼓了鼓腮帮子，吐槽道。  
当年。  
——这个词汇若是和天龙人联系起来的话，似乎不是什么好的回忆。  
对于哥亚王国城内来讲那是个弄伤天龙人的哥亚夜庭事件，而对于城外来讲则是一场前所未有的大火。对于美拉达来讲是自己未来的婚戒被强制上交给世界贵族，对于艾斯来讲是差点儿就被炸死了个兄弟。可有趣的是，谁也没去查当年到访的天龙人到底是哪位大人。  
美拉达望着屏幕里那个女人冷漠到冷艳的脸，用手肘戳了戳身边的艾斯，开口问：“话说回来……我在伟大航路上听到了一些传言。”  
关于“火拳”公开处刑事件的结局，真真假假的传闻与八卦在伟大航路上到处流窜。  
自然知道那都是些什么东西的他苦笑，指上贯穿自己胸膛的那个骇人伤疤，反问：“你觉得在受过这种伤之后……还有多大的几率存活？”  
答案当然是零。就算不懂医，也能在一眼得出这个答案。  
美拉达碧绿的双眼暗了暗，咬上下唇。在几秒间就分辨出了那些传闻哪些真哪些假。眼前的男人确实死于那场冲突，又确实活在自己的面前。若是没有此时新闻中的那个女人，或许17岁那年吵架过后的分别，就真的是……永别了。他死了，在马林弗多的战场上，与自己永别。  
有些多余的后怕让她的冷汗流了出来，她故作轻松地笑出声，仰头，道：“你看，我当年说的没错，能够让人死而后生的魔法真的存在！”  
看出她的异样却未点破，他如过去一般狠狠吐槽她：“说了多少次了萨博他一直活得好好的，就是失联了一阵儿罢了。”  
“当年办了三个月葬礼的是你又不是我，我只是以外人的角度吐槽一下你们而已，更何况……”更何况……？她顿在这里，像是突然意识到什么，瞬间转移了话题，“更何况，就算你说是真的，在逻辑上也解释不通……我之前以为它们是‘谣言’是因为有着致命的漏洞，可现在，这些致命的漏洞变成了现实。”  
在美拉达看来，按照官方的说法，安娜斯塔西娅“联合海贼，发动政变”，以艾斯的公开处刑为契机直接插手世界政府的事务，但被及时发现而被当场除名，并以“政治犯”为罪名通缉。可在三个多月后却毫无障碍地重返玛丽乔亚的宫廷，手握大权，展开疯狂的报复，弹压异见者。一场天龙人的叛变在顷刻间变为了天龙人间的内讧，被大胆的评论家们耻笑。就这个结果而言，她动用这可以被称之为“神迹”的能力复活艾斯和白胡子船长就显得毫无用处了。“联合海贼”这张牌她从始至终就没用过，或者说，这个说法从一开始就是错误的，只是个要给她添加罪名的由头。可就算如此，也没有任何人继续利用这张牌或是把这个牌局打下去，这张牌……废掉了，等于不存在。  
所以……安娜斯塔西娅复活他们的意义到底是什么？  
“就算这一切都是安娜斯塔西娅gon……陛下的算计，在孤立无援的三个月中把自己放到那么危险的位置是为了什么呢？”沉浸在自己的思考中，她咬着拇指指甲，反问出声。  
“不，她是被陷害的。”他道。  
“欸？”似是被他突然的发言震惊，美拉达转头望他。  
“她是被陷害的，我百分之百可以确定。”重复了一遍，他说得十分坚定。  
那时的她骗不了人，感同身受的无助与无力隐藏在高傲的外壳之下，被整个世界抛弃。然后……卷土重来。  
阿拉巴斯坦王国似乎起了个勇敢的好头，以它为首的十余个加盟国纷纷宣布脱离世界政府，甚至有那么几个公开声明愿意为革命军提供适当的援助。  
当这个消息传入“圣地”玛丽乔亚的的时候，安娜斯塔西娅陛下正趴在书房的软塌上，赤裸着后背，跪在软塌上的漂亮女奴正尽心尽力地按摩她的肩膀。一个吃了没几口的果盘放在她的手边，气味浓重的玫瑰精油把她腰间的布料染成淡粉色。软塌的另一端，另一位女奴正拿着指甲刀，小心翼翼地修整着她的趾甲。  
伊曼纽尔走进书房时，看到的又是这样一幅荒淫无度的景象。玫瑰精油散发出的香味浓重到刺鼻，几乎掩盖了书房应有的墨香。在短暂的腹诽后，已是帝国宰相的伊曼纽尔轻咳一声，向她报告了这件事。把脸埋在双臂中的安娜斯塔西娅“嗯”了一声，继续趴在那里，也不知呼吸是否顺畅，表现得波澜不惊。  
“为了表明反抗旧制度的立场，阿拉巴斯坦王国的新任女王菲鲁塔丽·薇薇决定以身作则，下嫁平民出身的环境大臣寇沙。”他向她走了过去，说了一条听起来不错的八卦。  
趴在那里的女人终于有了反应，安娜斯塔西娅闷在床单内不屑地哼了一声，终于露出了自己的脸，一脸纵欲的疲倦，语速极慢地嘲讽道：“估计早就有奸情了，难得有了个这么光明正大的理由，能不兴奋得公布吗？”  
“不要想得那么黑暗，塔西娅。”他道，“也许她真的是在用魄力对抗偏见呢？”  
“婚姻的正确利用方式可不是这样，”她抬头，与他对视，“得不偿失。”  
伊曼纽尔别开眼神，不与她对视。  
墙壁上，新挂上了完整的世界地图；软塌上，安娜斯塔西娅的头侧则摆着一个棋盘：这是一局下到一半的九人莫里斯（Nine Men’s Morris）（注：又称九子莫里斯，中世纪流行的棋牌类游戏。）。  
用“下到一半”这个形容可能不太精确，应该是“就差最后一步”。黑子和白子各剩下最后的三个棋子，互相紧紧咬着，无论移动哪一颗，都会让对方给出致命一击。  
“真是难得看你下棋，”目光落在棋盘上的残局，他道，“怎么停在这里？”  
闻言，安娜斯塔西娅终于动了动，趴在软塌上由上臂撑起上半身，被体重积压的双峰随着重力自然下垂，偏头，盯着这只剩下六个棋子的大理石棋盘，轻声说：“你没看出来吗？无论怎么走，先动的那一方就会输。”  
谁先动，谁就输了。  
所以，她只得僵持在这里。  
“总要有人先动，塔西娅，”一如既往地温柔语气，他补充上了那个条件，“按照规矩。”  
她皱眉：“所以说……我讨厌回合制，讨厌规则。”  
“人活着总是要有所限制的，我们称人与人之间的限制为法律，人与自然之间的限制为天命。”他顿了一下，像是意识到自己暗讽的内容说得过多，毫无痕迹地转移了话题，“下一步是白子还是黑子？”  
“白子。”她垂下眼帘，回答道。  
“很好，”伊曼纽尔倾身，挪动了棋盘上的一颗白子，给黑子露出了一个位置，然后移动旁边的黑子，补充上，至此，三颗黑子连成了一条横线，结束了这个简单的残局，道“这样就‘将军’了。”  
“这种棋哪儿有什么‘将军’不‘将军’的，”她咧嘴，笑意中带了几分揶揄的娇嗔，“又不是国际象棋……”  
“不，我只是想说，既然您的娱乐已经结束了，就该去处理一下政务了吧，塔西……陛下。”不卑不亢，波澜不惊。帝国宰相伊曼纽尔突然用上了敬语，道，“世界局势发生了这么大的变动，现在可不是享乐的时候啊。”  
安娜斯塔西娅收敛了笑意，望着他，沉默了十秒后才慢慢开口：“你真是没有以前可爱了，伊曼纽尔。”  
“彼此彼此，塔西娅。”他挂着充满关怀的浅笑，眼中却显露出了不想掩饰的杀意。  
谁先动，谁就输了。所以只得蓄势待发地僵持在这里，干瞪着敌人，做着击败他们的梦。  
——“圣地”之外也是同理。  
她终于把那条鱼逼出水面。如此“迅猛”的发展态势，恐怕革命军本身也是懵逼的吧。太过有利的环境也能引起人们的警觉，只是……被民意推着前进之人，真的能掌控自己吗？  
数个小时后——  
“截止到今日，以阿拉巴斯坦王国为首，公开表明退出世界政府的主权国家共有18个，其中地处伟大航路的有13个。另外，公开声明可以适当支援革命军的主权国家有4个。”  
“帝国宰相伊曼纽尔的新政府组建后，各部门高层进行了大换血，其中以财政部、司法部和民政部尤为明显。国防方面，则继续维持了‘火拳’公开处刑事件后的人事变动。”  
……  
安娜斯塔西娅看着眼前的几份报告，笑而不语。  
前者督促她尽快对这些“叛徒”表明态度；后者……她是指后面那一大堆人事变动就等着她签字，或者说她有什么意见去否决。  
“阿瑞斯！”她抬高声音道。  
守在门外的少年应声，推门而入，行礼：“陛下，有何吩咐？”  
一身她相配的纯白色骑士装扮，他灰蓝色的双眸下垂望着地面，教科书一般的礼仪让她满意。  
此时她的办公室内只有他们二人，过于密闭的空间内，抛开安娜斯塔西娅这种战斗力难说的人，阿瑞斯可以清晰地听到彼此的呼吸与心跳。  
她直接扔掉第一份报告，把下面那一叠代签字的人事变动留在桌子上：“过来帮我签一下吧。”  
阿瑞斯：“……”  
然后，她十分大方地从办公桌后起身，走向会客的沙发上，脱鞋窝了上去。  
阿瑞斯乖乖起身，走到办公桌后，坐到她的位置上，拿起笔却吐槽道：“对工作负起责任啊，陛下。”  
“无所谓，”她翻身，趴在沙发上，扶着扶手去抓边上小桌上的干果，在称帝的第二天，便俨然一副昏君的架势，漫不经心道，“反正也都是些无关紧要的小事。”  
阿瑞斯翻着这厚厚一叠高官的人事变动，神情愈来愈严肃，反问：“……陛下，这真的无关紧要吗？”  
她咽下口中的坚果，轻哼一声，翻下沙发，光着脚踩上地毯走到他身后。望着阿瑞斯笔下熟练地签出她的字迹，侧身坐上椅子的扶手，抬臂一下搂住了他的肩膀。他轻叹一口气，停下手中的笔——这样的姿势让他无法好好写字，更别提模仿她的字迹了。  
她笑出声，低头亲吻他的耳朵，在他耳边小声道：“有些人啊……借着之前‘火拳’公开处刑和这次的人事调整，费尽心思安插了这么多眼线进来，我怎么能让他们失望呢？”  
一语中的的陈述，却被她弄得宛如情人间的低语。  
男子的耳廓泛起淡淡的粉红色，在暗金色的微卷发丝间十分抢眼。他目不斜视地看着桌面上的白纸黑字，小声说：“陛下，请不用这样……”他眨眼，继续道，“隔墙无耳。”  
在这个华丽的金丝囚笼中对她一言一行的监视与偷窥，随着他的出现收敛了不少。  
安娜斯塔西娅全身放松了下来，带着慵懒的力度靠在他的身上，手指抚摸过他的肩章、侧颈，最终卷着他的一撮头发把玩：“我欺负自己的骑士哪里不行了……哦对，还有这个！”  
她抬腿，用脚趾勾开了桌下的抽屉，露出了里面的文件，首页的封面用加粗的大字清晰地印刷着：《航海条例》。  
“这是我昨日熬夜写的新法律，”她道，“你找个合适的时间发布吧，越快越好。”  
“是。”他答，放下钢笔，从抽屉中把那份法典拿出，整理好被折的边角，“经济政策吗？”  
她终于放开他，从椅子扶手上下来，去找自己的鞋：“具体内容不是你该管的事，快点儿签完，下午陪我去视察海军本部。”  
“是，陛下。”他手下快速地签着她的名字。  
与安娜斯塔西娅的那份满不在乎不同，阿瑞斯眯起双眼，用心记下了每一位官员的姓名与脸。  
——军方不愧是军方，比起那些摇摆不定的政客，稳如泰山。  
简餐过后，安娜斯塔西娅带着阿瑞斯突访海军本部时，那里的将军们一个个面色如常，在看到她后放下手中的工作，程序化地行礼，然后继续着自己的工作。偶尔有那么几位露出了鄙夷或是不耐烦的脾气，也都被阿瑞斯摸上剑柄的架势挡在几公尺以外。或许对于他们而言，唯一的变化只是直接的上级由那五个德高望重的长者变成她这个不食人间烟火的天龙人罢了。  
在走廊中走过，现任元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基向她简要报告着这两日海上的状况：尽管新世界有“四皇”压着，可不少岛国由于自身在政治倾向上的摇摆引发了社会动荡，在海军的维和部队到达前遭到了海贼的掠夺。七武海也因为这场变故蠢蠢欲动，本就掌控不了的势力更加叛逆。  
七武海吗？如果她没记错的话……是起威慑作用的大海贼。  
“元帅，”她提着裙摆，脚步慢了下来，最终停在走廊的窗边，对他道，“再同我们世界政府同一战线，他们的本质也是海贼，不是吗？”  
赤犬元帅顿下脚步，转身，瞥向这位独揽大权的贵族女子，回答：“是这样。”  
“明明是海军份内的事，却要依靠那些不成器的盲流，你身为元帅不觉得羞耻吗？”她抬眼，毫不畏惧地直视这位实力强悍的海军元帅，讽刺着他们的实力。  
与那些容易激动的年轻人不同，赤犬很快便听出了她话中的另一层涵义，帽檐下的双眼终于直视这位当皇帝的新手，惊讶道：“您的意思是……”  
“如果一开始就知道掌控不了的话，就不应该留有这个制度。如果现在才发现脱轨的话，就停止运行好了。”眨眼，她湛蓝的双眸与蓝宝石的头饰闪闪发亮，“你现在有这个权力了，元帅。”  
五老星已经不在了。能摆着扫兴脸对海军的军事行动指手画脚、在情报的流通中制造不对等矛盾的那五位老人已经被她逐出了圣地。而最为可幸的是，她选择、站在、支持书写“正义”二字的海军一方。  
赤犬承认，不过短短几句话的时间，他对眼前这个初出茅庐的小丫头的看法发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
“您能有这等想法是我们海军的荣幸。”他如实道。  
安娜斯塔西娅露出了一丝浅笑，反问：“你认为我的想法是什么呢？”  
他一字一顿道：“彻底的正义。”  
彻底的正义……吗？安娜斯塔西娅闭上双眼，心中默念了三遍这个过于理想主义的词汇，却找不到一个合适的形容去诋毁它。  
“我喜欢这个词，元帅。”她道，脸上是过于露骨的开心笑容，“我就知道的我们会合作的很愉快，毕竟我果然还是喜欢鹰派的将军。”  
似是跟不上她这前一秒严肃后一秒欢脱的神变脸，赤犬无语凝噎了几秒不知怎样接话。  
然后，那个在走廊中独自行到前面的女人转身，伸出手指，道：“啊对了，元帅你的办公室在哪里？把隔壁的房间收拾出来，我决定以后都搬到海军本部来办公。日后……战报恐怕会越来越多吧……”  
最后一句，她压低声音，神色严肃了起来。然而，在这样阴郁的气氛尚未渲染成功之时，她又在下一秒恢复了少女般开心的样子，双手拍掌，放在脸边，补充上：“还有！外面的训练校场声音太吵了！绝对会影响到我睡……我是说办公。所以我愿意自费出钱把它改成室内的。”  
一直一声不响的阿瑞斯队长站在他身后，轻声补刀：“元帅，关于改建办公楼和训练校场的具体文件，我会在明日寄给您。”  
赤犬：“……”这到底是个怎样的祖宗？  
他的太阳穴开始发痛，先前对她那点儿难得的好印象消失得无影无踪。  
“陛下，”他无视掉阿瑞斯的发言，对安娜斯塔西娅道，“我们进屋谈。”  
现任海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基的办公室十分简洁明亮，带着东洋和风的装潢。房间内一个多余的摆件都没有，就如同这位铁血的军人性格一般。不，如果说此时这间办公室内有又多余又违和的东西的话，那一定是服饰华丽到与空气都不符的安娜斯塔西娅和阿瑞斯。前者正坐在会客用的沙发上，后者静静地站在她身后，宛若不存在。  
针对安娜斯塔西娅自掏腰包改建海军总部大楼与训练校场一事，赤犬元帅提出了更为严肃的计划：搬迁海军总部，与支部G1对调。  
安娜斯塔西娅在听完这件事之后，眨眼，反问：“支部G1在哪儿？兵力如何？”  
赤犬：“……”你还有救吗？  
待阿瑞斯奉命把标有海军所有支部的世界地图摆到二人面前的实木茶几上时，这段尴尬的沉默已经持续了五分钟以上。  
元帅轻咳一声，指出了G1支部的位置。  
换来了安娜斯塔西娅的短暂思考。她微微皱眉，视线反复扫过整张地图，抬手，握着那柄又不知从哪儿抽出的精致折扇，抵着下巴，问：“为什么想要这样做呢，元帅？是因为G1支部的位置更靠近新世界吗？”  
赤犬觉得她说了一句准确的……废话。不过几秒间，就看出了他显而易见的意图，是该夸还是该吐槽都让他上半句的措辞混乱了起来。  
“我们对新世界的控制力还不够。”一板一眼，他补充上了理由。  
她了然，嘴角勾出不知名的弧度，追问：“海贼？”  
“正如您所述，新世界的秩序不能依靠那些亡命之徒。”  
“道理没错，但我们这样大张旗鼓，他们可是会得意忘形的。”  
她用了“我们”这个词。  
在废除五老星制度后，组建的新政府对帝国宰相伊曼纽尔负责；而原先由五老星领导的海军总部、特务机构CP9以及即将说再见的七武海则直接对世界皇帝安娜斯塔西娅负责。从这个角度而言，她对海军元帅用这个词也没什么差错。最起码，现在看起来像是一根绳上的蚂蚱。然而对赤犬元帅而言，虽说眼前的女人为了手握世俗的权力而摘下了头顶的圆罩，可第一次被天龙人说“我们”……微妙感大到盖过了她话语的内容。  
安娜斯塔西娅把他的沉默当做默认，继续道：“战略上重视不代表要在战术上重视，如果想加强海军的部署能力的话，加大G1支部……不、加强全球各个支部的兵力和武器装备就好了，在盲点处建起新的支部也不是难事。”  
这听起来真符合世界贵族的任性。  
他稳坐在她的对面，帽檐阴影下的眉角抽动了一下，缓声地说出了一个十分尖锐的问题：“陛下，您以为这些都是从天上掉下来的吗？”  
“元帅，”她睁大双眼，惊讶地挑刺，“你以前索要军费时也是这种口气吗？”  
赤犬：“……”原来你对“钱”还有概念。  
难得的不在意，她把手中的折扇打开，遮住红唇的微笑，轻声道：“算了，元帅你是特例。想要多少军费随便说，我会慷慨地拨给你。”  
作为久经战场的军人，他几乎在她说话的同时就嗅到了背后的涵义，深色的视线落到她身上：安娜斯塔西娅用扇子遮住了半张脸的表情，和透着笑意的双眼还是暴露了那份嗜欲。  
“不，”她否定了自己刚才的说法，与他直视，改口道，“我会给你双倍，你明白要做些什么了吧？”  
——过高的军费。  
他道：“恕我直言，大张旗鼓的是您。”这样冒失的做法从她的口中说出，难以让人赞同。  
可安娜斯塔西娅却问了他这样一个问题：“你刚刚说‘彻底的正义’是什么呢？”  
话题向形而上转进，却仍在轨道上，没有出乎意料。  
而这个问题的答案，更是他那从未变过的信仰——  
“所谓正义，是让……”  
“无论是什么，”她强行打断了自己让他回答的话，啪的一声把手中的折扇收起，“都不会只是为了收拾那帮海上盲流吧。是，这群法律之外的人是该死，但说到底不过也在治安的范畴内，身为堂堂海军和这群家伙死磕未免太掉身份了。”  
——“元帅，我所理解的‘正义’啊，是不会让自己的臣民陷于战争的恐惧中。”  
而现在，像个小人在背后企图掀起一场腥风血雨的是谁？  
——“我们真正的敌人从来都不是那些满脑子都是宝藏、美酒和女人的社会残渣。”  
在明处竖起旗帜的是伙伴，他们暴露着自己的贪婪只为引起你的注意；在暗处藏起利刃的才是敌手，他们……想要推翻你的政权。  
昔日的大将今日的元帅听完她的发言，低声替她说出了那个名词：“革命军。”  
“不是每个答案都要清晰地说出口的，元帅。”她点头，手中的扇子下移了几公分，露出了自己完整的面庞，轻轻扇着，“也不是每个问题都有一个精确对应的答案。只要大局没错就好。”  
“他们还不成气候。”他分析道，“比起海贼，针对他们才是大材小用。”  
“我就是要拔高他们。”安娜斯塔西娅猛地抬高声音，尔后又意识到自己的失态，挂上暧昧的浅笑，眨眼道，“一直像个恐怖主义似的在背后搞小动作，让人看着还真是着急。”  
新世界，翡翠海贼团——  
美拉达坐在舰桥船长的位置，双眼却从未看向窗外平静的海面，而是紧盯着面前的数据。桌面上，一个计算器、无数写满算式的纸张、一支笔以及……那本最新颁布的《航海条例》。她眉头紧皱，陷入沉思，看着自己计算过后的结果却想不出这部法典的缘由。减免的税金、减少的成本到底抵销了什么呢？若再算上增值税的话……  
每个人都觉得自己占了便宜，可流入世界政府国库中真金白银却在增加。无论她以哪个角度计算、无论她计算多少次，结果都是如此。没有经过提案、没有经过审议，批准的署名是“弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅”。如果这《航海条例》也是她本人的亲笔的话，那个女人……究竟要干什么？  
——她，缺钱吗？  
“船长！”她的副手阿艹打断她的思考，站在瞭望台上，拨通了直通舰桥的内线电话，“前面看到岛屿了，登陆吗？”  
“那种事怎样都无所谓。”美拉达双手抱胸，靠在椅背上，重重吐出一口气，沉浸在自己的思考中，问道，“你觉得世界政府的国库里……还剩下多少呢？”  
“……喵？”  
艾斯说那个女人在马林弗多战场上确实是被陷害的，可她表现得可一点儿都不像经历了那种事。  
“阿艹，”她甩甩头，叫了副手的名字，命令道，“先登陆吧。”  
三日后，当那条传得轰轰烈烈的传言到了安娜斯塔西娅耳朵里的时候，已经过了三天。  
那日上午伊曼纽尔正带着新政府各部门的负责人与安娜斯塔西娅举行第一次闭门会议。作为亲卫队队长的阿瑞斯带着下属负责会场的安保工作，从场外吃瓜群众的闲聊中，他听到了那件事。按道理应该立即向陛下汇报，但……抬头像建筑望去，现在那间会议室内满是耳目。他想，伊曼纽尔倒是把圣地的舆论牢牢控制在手里，他们连一点儿风声都听不到，而本该负责这部分情报的斯图尔特……  
灰蓝色的双眸闪过杀意，他闭眼，再睁眼时已恢复了往日的彬彬有礼。  
午餐后，在确认隔墙无耳的情况下，他向安娜斯塔西娅说了这件事：“四皇”的“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特隐退的风声。  
盛装的皇帝陛下当场摔碎的手中的茶杯，浅绿的茶汁弄脏华丽的地毯。  
——搞事！搞事搞事搞事！  
她就知道这帮海贼就会给她搞事！明知道她现在忙得顾不上海上的治安，就不能老老实实地管好自己那一亩三分地儿吗？还惹事让她不得安宁。  
新世界，萨摩岛——  
白胡子老爹要隐退的风声在三日之内传遍了整条伟大航路。前来悼——啊呸，嗅着风声前来看望的各界人士数不胜数。一时间，这个不算小的补给岛上的访客一波接着一波，几乎没有断过。  
闻讯赶来之人，自然也包括那位正在红土大陆兴风作浪的弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，现在应该叫她皇帝陛下了。  
那艘依旧印有天龙人标志的潜艇浮出海面，在众目睽睽之下，打开舱门，侍者放下阶梯还铺出了一条长长的地毯直至穿过那可能让沙子进到鞋里的沙滩。然后面色不善——看上去还挺生气——的世界皇帝穿着厚重的衣服，顶着烈日，胳膊上还缠着纯白的皮草走了下来。  
众海贼：“……”  
可这女人很有让所有人心情都不舒服的本事。只见她气势汹汹地走过来，扬着下巴像是在命令：“带路啊，贱民。”  
虽说用膝盖想也知道她肯定是来见老爹的，可这语气就不能改改么？都作死敢称帝了，怎么还……呃，好像的确是更没人管得了她了。遗憾的是，虽然之前有过几次接触，这个海贼团对她还算是没那么陌生，但海贼们本性中的那个“善于反抗权威”并不为因为她而改变。听说上一个揍天龙人的是谁来着？哦对“草帽”路飞，在香波地群岛，你看这不也是海贼么？  
于是，免不了一番争执。  
听着身后侍者与海贼的口水仗，安娜斯塔西娅用扇子遮住毒辣的阳光，内心狠狠翻了一个白眼：这就是这群家伙永远都当不上领导的原因。  
与此同时，“圣地”玛丽乔亚——  
皇帝陛下的寝宫外，伊曼纽尔暗紫色的眼底带着戏谑，“善意”满满地追问：“陛下她真的在睡午觉？”  
“是，大人。”阿瑞斯与他对视，淡然回答。  
“我有急事禀报。”  
“那恐怕要等等了。”  
望着油盐不进的亲卫队队长，他突然想起数日前当他问起这位名不见经传的少年时，安娜斯塔西娅的回答：这是她在民间偶遇的美男。可伊曼纽尔动用了明处暗处的所有力量去调查，却一无所获。  
她是在说谎。正如现在。  
“阿瑞斯队长，”用上了敬语，他在话语中带上了几丝讽刺的意味，“实不相瞒，我听到了一些不太好的消息，比如说陛下她现在出现在了新世界的萨摩岛，我想我有必要亲自确认一下这件事。”  
阿瑞斯吐出一口气，一手摸上腰间的剑鞘，抬眼道：“伊曼纽尔大人，如果您继续纠缠下去的话，有必要讨论一下您的失礼了。”  
看似有火药味蔓延，实际上空气中什么都没有。  
帝国的宰相轻笑出声，道：“看来我得到想要的答案了。”  
“不要打扰陛下休息，大人。”皇帝的亲卫队队长做了最后的警告。  
伊曼纽尔不以为意，转身离开，主动结束了这个无意义的对峙。而阿瑞斯……他侧目看了看门另一侧空空如也的位置：在伊曼纽尔找他说话前，还有个侍女乖乖的站在那里。从伊曼纽尔说第二句话开始，她便离开了。  
——真是蠢爆了的行动方式。  
那么，去哪儿了呢？  
距离寝宫不远处的地下调教室内。  
“侍女K”一手端着蜡烛，一手拿着钥匙，找到了那个单间。开锁的声响，铁门被推开，蜡烛的光线照亮了刑♂房，光影分明，交界处的色差刺激着人的视觉细胞。  
里面的男人——整个玛丽乔亚最当红的奴隶“10010号”——已经被责♂罚了二十多个小时，没人知道他做错了什么，也没多少人想知道，毕竟天龙人一向喜怒无常。  
斯图尔特没有把海上的情报及时传达给安娜斯塔西娅，而他本身的理由则是……祈求得到惩♀罚。那就如他所愿好了，殊不知自己触碰了什么底线的男人满怀喜悦地被捆绑在这里，持续运转了二十多个小时的电动马达发出无力的嗞嗞声。而全身被狠狠蹂躏过的痕迹明显与陛下无关，都是这群看人眼色的下人们的杰作。  
过气的奴隶总有这么一遭，这大概算是一种灰色的规则。毕竟……是连人都不如的奴隶啊……  
“瞧瞧我们玛丽乔亚的大红人，这是犯了什么错误被弄成这样？”她端着蜡烛走了过去，照亮了他惨不忍睹的全身，“不过，你看起来倒是挺高兴的。”  
手中的蜡烛托微微倾斜，红色的蜡油滴到了他的大腿上。  
被蒙住双眼的斯图尔特猛地颤抖，被口球堵住嘴只得用喉咙发出呜呜的痛呼，胯间早已伤痕累累的欲望却缓缓苏醒。  
很好，她想，男人这种生物都是受欲望支配的类型。  
“我们做个交易吧，”红色的蜡油一点点向前滴着，在他的抽搐中，“侍女K”开出了自己的条件，“我来满足你，而你……谈谈都帮‘那个女人’做了些什么？”  
新世界，萨摩岛——  
海岸上的争执持续了那么大概2分钟13秒，然后被走过来的马尔科队长打断。明明一身懒散样却自带严肃气场海贼团二把手望向她，抬手用拇指指着后面的房子，道：“老爹让你进去。”  
安娜斯塔西娅轻哼一声，瞥了一眼周围，不忘挑眉向马尔科纠正道：“是我要见他。”  
然后提着裙摆走了过去。  
马尔科：“……”较真儿的意义在哪里啊。  
房间里，爱德华·纽盖特本人的精神看起来不错。与大步冲进来脸色难看的她相比，这位长者此时更为健康也说不定。  
“怎么，丫头，来讨酒喝？”  
——递给她的，是一盅清酒。  
……  
安娜斯塔西娅直接举着那有半个她大的酒壶，灌了整整半壶有余。弄花了唇妆，锋芒毕露的怒火终于收敛了起来，像是被一层飘渺的柔和笼罩。  
坐在上位的白胡子终于开口：“冷静下来了？”  
“嗯，冷静下来了。”她答道，“就这么跑过来是我的冲动，可您……明知道自己在做些什么。”  
他在做什么？白色的王者发出了久违的大笑，道：“要知道，老夫早已死在那个战场上了。”  
所以，这几个月不过是帮助新世界完成一次较为和平的过渡罢了。在他自己的人生规划中，“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特作为一名在新世界举足轻重的海贼，早已死在了马林弗多的战场上，而他的遗言是——大秘宝One Piece是真实存在的。  
这也是在指责她的所作所为吗？  
“没错，是我的失误。”安娜斯塔西娅抬头望着身材高大的老者，难得正视自己，自嘲笑出声。她从一开始就不该插手那场海贼和海军之间的动乱，可事情已经发生了，她还能怎样？她只能站在自己该有的立场来守护属于自己的东西，“怎么，连您也认为我还太年轻吗？”  
白胡子坐在那里，抬臂灌下一口酒，告诉她：“丫头，想做的事就要趁着年轻去做！”  
这听起来的确很有大航海时代的悸动，只是……  
“还真是没有立场。”她带着几分讽刺，放下酒壶，转身离开。  
身后，她听到那位叱咤风云多年的大海贼道：“海贼从来就没有过立场。”  
被世间厌恶之人、被社会抛弃之人、被世界憎恶之人……只得泛起孤舟在这片看不到尽头的汪洋上与风暴作对，探寻未知的宝藏。当独行者变为团体，当孤舟变为船队时，规则也应运而生。  
她停在门前，对身后的白胡子道：“不必着急推举新的‘四皇’人选，只要我还在天上飞着，这片天空就塌不下来。”  
然后，推门而出——  
她看到了一个人。  
“哟，”这个庞大集团的二番队队长站在那里，打了个不痛不痒的招呼，“好久不见。”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
房门的在身后自然关上，她沉默地站在原地，面无表情，半天也没说出一个字。  
尴尬。  
安娜斯塔西娅是故意让他尴尬的。她终于摆出笑容，可出口的话语却是：“我后悔了，关于你的事……哥尔·D·罗杰的后裔怎么想还是死了比较省事。”  
无比冷静，她说出了这样的话，当着他的面。  
艾斯反而笑得轻松，耸肩道：“看来那场之于我们的灾难对你的打击真不小。”  
“那是我的‘计划’。”她扬起下巴，反驳着。  
“是，是，你的计划。”他敷衍着，随后坦然道，“所以你今日是来取我的性命？”  
“官方虽未表态，但我复活你的事想必已经口口相传……所以，我总不能自己打自己的脸。同理，估计也不会有智障明目张胆地找你的麻烦，因为这等同于打我的脸。”她显然对这样一个既成的事实感到不爽。  
“……”他却沉默了下来。  
最后在看了他一眼，她抬脚向她的潜艇走去。  
——“死人就要有死人的样子，管好你自己，不要给我添麻烦。”  
擦肩而过的时候，安娜斯塔西娅轻声向他说了这句话。  
死人就要有死人的样子。年幼时，她也曾对着父亲那新鲜的尸体说过同样的话。只可惜，她知道，这位海贼王的子嗣会才不甘心从此销声匿迹，就如同她不甘心被算计、重返圣地一样，他会继续驰骋于这片碧蓝的大海，搞不好还会活得长命百岁，比她活得还要久。  
海圆历1521年的1月初，注定要被载入史册。  
朝堂的暴政者终于称帝，江湖的四皇之一正式隐退。至于这段历史将会被如何利用，就是后人的事了。  
下午欣然收了几位岛主的贿赂，安娜斯塔西娅回到自己寝宫的时候已经过了晚饭的时间。侍女询问晚餐的适宜，被她以“没胃口”顶了回去，然后在自己的房间内，抱着一盘又一盘的零食听阿瑞斯的报告。  
“是么，中午伊曼纽尔来过啊……”没吃几口就觉得腻到饱，安娜斯塔西娅脱下外裙，扑上她柔软的大床，“所以你怎么跟他说的？”  
阿瑞斯跟在她后面，收拾好银质的餐盘与被扔在地上的外裙，回答道：“说您正在午睡。”  
她的轻笑因陷在床中的脑袋弄得闷闷的。她翻身坐在床上，解开勒得让人喘不过气的纯白色束胸，吐槽：“以后不用找理由，像是我在说谎似的……直接说不让他进就可以了。”  
上身被束胸勒出了不少红色的痕迹，安娜斯塔西娅有些嫌弃地把束胸扔到床头，整个人向后随重力自然仰躺倒床上，解放的双峰荡出乳波。  
“抱歉，下次会这样做的。”口中说着该说的话，阿瑞斯却轻叹了一口气，补充道，“伊曼纽尔大人的情报网可能比您想的还要广。”  
不过都是心知肚明地演戏罢了。  
“不用在意这些细节，”横着平躺在大床上，小腿还搭在床外，她伸出手指，“只要大方向是对的就好，太过计较小事的话，反而会因为蝴蝶效应而偏离了目标。”  
他的陛下喜欢用分秒必争的方式放长线钓大鱼，或者说，她一直都习惯于如此。  
没进行任何评价，他开口：“还有，海军本部的两项改建工程已经完工了。”  
关于她的办公室和……完全封闭静音的室内训练校场。  
“很好，麻烦联络一下元帅，让他今晚加班等我。”抬起的手比划出OK的手势，随后向他摊出手掌，语气在呼吸间变得轻浮，命令道，“拉我起来。”  
闻言，阿瑞斯乖乖走了过去，倾身，伸出右手去拉她——  
——！！！  
臂膀猛然受力，带动身体的重心，几秒之内视野中只剩下她这张百无聊赖的脸。  
平躺在大床上的安娜斯塔西娅用力把他拉向自己。恍惚间只顾得自己腰间的细剑不要砸下来她，阿瑞斯一手被她十指相扣紧紧握着，一手扶着细剑的剑鞘，扑向她。双膝跨在她大腿的两侧，上身唯一的受力点便是紧握的手。她上半身除了那条珍珠项链未着一物，白皙的皮肤上被束胸勒出的红痕也淡了许多，变成了暧昧的粉色。  
“陛下……”他的视线没有再向下，抬眼望向她那双含笑的蓝眸，耳边泛红，小声说，“您别这样……”同时小心放开扶着剑鞘的左手，撑在她头侧，减轻相握右手的重力，以免压痛她的手腕。  
然后，她的另一只手抚摸上了他的脸颊。  
“陛下？！”  
“嘘——”她的拇指划过他眼睛下方的皮肤，道，“刚刚我就想说，你这里的粉底掉了，是定妆没定好还是自己抹的？”  
一侧脸颊的粉底被蹭掉了少许，隐约可以看见被遮挡住的雀斑。  
阿瑞斯的眼神在瞬间黯淡下来。  
“在外人前注意一下自己的形象，别给我添不必要的麻烦。”袒胸露乳却在表情上带着贵族那端庄的疏离，在这个可以感到彼此体温的距离，她对自己放上的男子说着。  
他垂目答道：“是，陛下。”  
然后，她松开紧握着他的手，放他起身去补妆。  
真是的……安娜斯塔西娅慢慢坐起身，去脱自己的吊带长袜，想到这件事心情有变得微妙起来：雀斑这玩意儿竟然还能体现在基因里？！！这不科学！！！不过……还好，她吐出一口气，接着脱自己身上除了首饰仅剩的那条内裤，在床上滚了好几圈，手腕上的镂空金链勾坏了床罩。还好……阿瑞斯的发色和眸色更偏向她，不然还要染发戴隐形眼镜真是太麻烦了。  
“那个……我有一个问题，陛下。”他的声音从房间的梳妆台处传来。  
她点头：“说。”  
“您把我留在玛丽乔亚难道不是为了帮您把风吗？”带着几丝犹豫，想到今日中午发生的事情，他问了出来。  
当她秘密出行的时候，留下他装作自己还在圣地的样子。  
“不是，”她否定，“是因为你现在还不能与那些海贼有接触。”在她的计划中。  
哥尔·D·罗杰遗传学上的孙子……望着自己床头的浮雕，她低声笑了出来。  
两个小时后，星星已经开始在夜空中闪烁。安娜斯塔西娅带着阿瑞斯去了加班的海军本部，又拽着现任元帅赤犬去了刚刚改建完的室内校场。  
装修过后的甲醛味道还残留在空气中，打开电闸，明亮的白炽灯照满了每一个角落，几乎看不到影子。  
“阿瑞斯，守卫就交给你了，不要让任何人接近这里也不要让任何人知道不能有人接近这里。”  
“是。”  
安娜斯塔西娅对阿瑞斯命令后，等待他走出校场，才转身望向了不明所以的元帅。  
“有何贵干？”从本就繁忙到加班的工作中被强行叫出，赤犬那本就不好看的脸色更难看了，如果安娜斯塔西娅没有什么真的很重要的事情的话，这位海军元帅会真的揍她也说不定。  
安娜斯塔西娅脱下了把自己罩得严实的披风。在他诧异的目光下，露出了里面的装束：白色的长裤、短靴以及一件紧身的纯白运动背心。  
这是他第一次见这位天龙人穿裤子。  
随手把披风扔到地上，她把披散的长发扎起来，向着校场的中心边走边道：“从小时候开始，我学过很多东西，而教我的老师也都是这个世界上最顶尖的学者……”  
隐约察觉到她的目的，赤犬的面色终于缓和了一点，双手抱胸，稳步向校场中心走去：“所以？”  
“所以，”她站在整个校场的正中央，向走过来的元帅伸出了一只手，道，“作为我们海军最精英的骨干，能够指导我是你的荣幸。”  
“先别说大话，陛下。”用了敬语却毫不留情，似是进入某种状态的元帅在短短几秒间就散发出了军人的气场，道，“事实上，我对您的拳头不抱希望。”  
她眯眼，露出笑容：“用事实说话才对，元帅。”  
握拳，安娜斯塔西娅冲了过去，从正面直击他的脑袋，被他轻易挡下。随即一个回旋踢，又被同一只手挡下。  
她对自己的力量多少有些自信，可还是被他真的半个身子都在发麻。  
别说他的双脚未挪动一步了，就是连外套与帽子都静止不动，只用了一只胳膊就轻易接下了她的攻击。  
还口（说）出（了）狂（实）言（话）道：“全身都是破绽，不堪一击。”  
她后退一步，拉开少许的距离，在胸前把拳头的关节捏出响声，毫不在意地反问：“那么，和蒙奇·D·龙相比如何？”  
——蒙奇·D·龙，革命军的首领。  
元帅的双眼闪过惊愕，正色道：“很遗憾，您撑不过一招。”  
“很好，”露出张狂的笑容，安娜斯塔西娅终于想起要热身活动起自己的肩膀，偏头，对他说，“就是什么都不会才要请教，这说明我的上升空间无限大。这门实践学科就交给你了，元帅，我要效率最高的方法，因为……我是天才呢。”  
哼出声，他告诫她：“战斗可不是耍嘴皮子的事情。”  
“那么，作为在战斗中成长起的你，也应该能感受到了吧，”她低声，用着愉快的口气说出了可怕的预言，“战争……要开始了。”

【第四卷：她与他与她】完


	18. 百合花妖

【第五卷：哈巴涅拉的新娘】

第一章 百合花妖

三年后，海圆历1524年——  
随着安娜斯塔西娅政权的逐步稳固，那个女人在任性地称帝后，终于把残酷的弹压延伸到了“圣地”玛丽乔亚之外。报纸上毒舌的评论家说，狗疯了都会乱咬人的，她会异见者的屠杀迟早会迎来被乱棍打死的结局。如此，世界局势迅速两极分化，动摇的岛国带着难以言喻的传染性，像在世界地图上填色块一般，被针对的反政府组织越战越勇，短短三年之内竟实际掌控了地图上三分之一的土地。  
在革命军高层的公开信上，甚至用到了“群起而攻之”这样的词汇。红土大陆刚过去的冬天比以往要冷得多，皇帝陛下在马林弗多的新年讲话上，顶着小雪，直白地嘲讽中用上了“乌合之众”一词。  
海军与革命军小规模冲突不断，大战似乎一触即发。无聊的学者们为这个时期起了一个老套的名字——冷战，Cold War。  
这是一种恐怖的和平，寂静地徘徊在这个世界中。  
伟大航路，新世界，翡翠海贼团——  
“这种矿物结晶的名字是‘百合花妖’，哈巴涅拉王国的特产。然而难寻又稀少，3克拉就已经算大的了……”  
翡翠海贼团的副船长阿艹坐在船长美拉达的对面，桌上放着一个精致的黑色绒盒，说着里面的那颗除去切割外没有任何再加工的宝石，介绍着。美拉达把手中切割好的1克拉枕垫形宝石捏在手中，听着耳边副手的滔滔不绝，对着阳光终于看清了它的颜色：看似透明玻璃状的结晶，在强光的直射下，折射出淡淡的粉色。  
白百合的花语是庄严与想通；粉百合的话语是清纯与高雅。而眼前这款会变色的“百合花妖”呢？  
“船长，我还听说它背后有个故事，是……”  
“好了，阿艹，”她打断自己的副手，“启航吧，我们去哈巴涅拉。”  
什么唯美传说、什么赞美之词、什么褒美名称都不会入她的眼。在她艾丝·矿灵果实能力者·珠宝鉴定大师·美拉达眼中，它无非就是……  
氧化铍镁铝，BeMgAl4O8。欸作者应该配平了吧？  
稀少意味着价值的高昂。高昂意味着暴利。这世上没有人会不爱金钱，因为这世上没有什么是钱解决不了。  
这种时候，她美拉达的矿灵果实放着不用是要留着过下个生日吗？  
出发，前往它的原产地、“百合花妖”传说的故乡——伟大航路新世界的哈巴涅拉王国——去寻找它的矿脉。  
恶魔果实是个好东西，她不止一次这样想。而对于她这种运动白痴而言，这个见水就淹死的设定也没什么卵用，因为她……本来就不会游泳。所以，有事没事打什么架，大家就不能坐下来，像个淑女绅士一般，静心谈谈钱财的分配问题吗？答案当然是不能。  
一如现在。  
哈巴涅拉王国附近的海域遭到了封锁，可那些舰队既不是海军也不是正红的革命军。船只上没有任何标识，像是一群沉默的刺客。  
不擅长战斗的翡翠海贼团正与他们对峙着。美拉达走上了船头，望着几十公尺外对方的舰队，拿起扬声电话虫，沟通道：“虽然不清楚发生了什么，不过……通融一下吧，我只是个小小的商人。”  
船长船长船长你真的没问题吗？这种时候一般不都是应该撒腿就跑么！这怎么看都不是咱们能惹得起的事件啊！by欲哭无泪的翡翠海贼团众人。  
美拉达当然知道，整座岛都被不知名的舰队封锁，这怎么看都是相当严重的事，更何况还是在原因不明的状况下，可……  
见对方没有反应，她继续补充道：“如果您不放心的话，我申请就我一人登岛。”  
翡翠海贼团的全员都炸了。面对船长这单方面作死的行为，扑上去就去抢她手中的扬声电话虫，大叫着“这笔生意咱们不做啦船长生命要紧你醒醒就算火拳罩着你也远水救不了近火而且你没感受到对面飘过来的杀气吗……”。  
最重要之点，他们都还要跟着这位慷慨的大金主混，金主怎么能死！！  
可出乎意料的是，对面的船只有了回应，低沉的男声从封闭的船舱中传来：“听闻‘翡翠女’出手很大方……”  
一切尽在不言中。  
嘴角勾出微笑，美拉达推开周围试图阻止她的船员们，对着扬声电话虫问道：“你要多少？”  
“一亿贝里的过路费，如何？”对方答道。  
“可以。”她点头，示意副手阿艹去拿支票。  
可对方却得寸进尺补充道：“要现金。”  
她微微皱眉：“两亿贝里。与之等价的黄金和翡翠，先给您与我悬赏单上的人头价相等的那部分，待我出来后再把剩下的结清。”  
——她果然是聪明人。  
不光知道如何前进，还知道如何保命。  
“成交。”最终，对方这样说着，“等我们把船开过去，上船的只有两样：‘翡翠女’本人和一亿六千万贝里的黄金。”  
“船长！你别作死啊船长！！！”而她的船员们还没消停。  
美拉达只得承诺：“你们先去最近的A岛等我联络，我每天都会写信，好吗？”  
对方派出一艘小船驶来，终于得以看清他们，身着像是制服的黑衣，一脸不是好人的样子。  
美拉达收拾好行李，命人把那一箱黄金通过箱底的轱辘推过去，准备踏上来路不明的船。  
阿艹的声音从身后传来：“船长，你到底是为什么啊！”  
“你还记得，你从拍卖场把那颗1克拉的‘百合花妖’买回来的时候，起拍价是多少吗？”留下这样一个问题，她踩着架在两艘船之间的木板，登上了对方的船。  
1克拉的百合花妖，在拍卖场的起拍价是四亿贝利。  
那句话大概说得没错。伟大的无产阶级精神领袖马克思先生说得没错，如果有10％的利润，资本就保证到处被使用；有20％的利润，资本就活跃起来；有50％的利润，资本就铤而走险；为了100％的利润，资本就敢践踏一切人间法律；有300％的利润，资本就敢犯任何罪行，甚至冒绞首的危险。而现在摆在美拉达眼前的利润……  
她又换了一艘船，终于站到了主舰之上，见到了算是他们首领的男人。他身着统一的黑色制服，不过肩上多了金色的肩章。整个舰桥气氛肃穆。  
轻易就能用金钱贿赂，组织却又如此森严。这样的矛盾体现在他们身上，美拉达心中有些不解。  
“‘翡翠女’果然痛快，”检查过那箱黄金的真伪，他感叹道，“不过还是要提醒你一句，散财童子当久了也不安全。”  
“我有分寸，不用您担心。”她道。又注意到他的领口处露出了一截青色的纹身，快速移开视线，装作没看到似的，用更加尖锐的另一个问题掩盖了自己刚刚的目光，“请问现在岛上就发生什么了吗？”  
“这不像是你该问的。”脸色微变，他最后说了这样一句警告，便开船送她至哈巴涅拉王国的港口。  
两日后，美拉达到达哈巴涅拉王国的首府卡门市。  
这个国家发生的一切都让她震惊。太正常了。就是因为太正常了才让她震惊。岛民们正常生活，工作，休息，全然看不出一丝反常。仿佛岛外那些不知名的舰队是她的错觉。试探性地问到出海的航路时，岛民们欣然反问她这位外来者：很正常啊，出海什么的……你怎么了吗？  
在逻辑上强行解释的话，就是她与那些封锁岛屿的船只几乎同时到达的这里。是故封锁的消息还未在岛屿上传开。  
走在首府卡门市中的街道上，美拉达一手拿着一串儿哈巴涅拉特色小吃之烤蜥蜴，一手拿着旅游宣传手册，几经波折终于找到了全市最高档的那所酒店。然而当她走进大堂的时候，却发现里面围了不少吃瓜群众，而接待台处正发生着一场喧哗。有人在怒吼，听起来像是吵架。咽下最后一口椒盐风味哈巴涅拉特色小吃之烤蜥蜴，把竹签扔进垃圾桶，想要办理入住手续的美拉达不可避免地向人群走去。然后又不可避免地，从看热闹不嫌事大的吃瓜群众的口中听到了整个事件的过程。  
关于这个起因，众说纷纭。有人说，似乎是有两对儿贵客都想入住最豪华、窗外景色最好的那一间总统套房，因此起了争执。也有人说，正在吵闹的那位客人早已预定了那间房，却被告知不得不把房间让给另外的客人。还有人说，有贵客想要住在那里，无良的酒店便把已经住下的客人赶了出来。  
嘛，无论怎样听起来都差不多。  
美拉达耸肩，刚想吐槽就发现了一个更为严重的问题：等等！她也想住最好的那间啦！  
努力穿过人群走到最前面时，她听到一方大嚷：“还有没有王法！”  
——“我就是王法。”  
一个无比冷静的女声，不慌不忙地猖狂答道。  
酒店的接待台前，发出噪音的原主一身石油国的商人的打扮，拍着接待台的大理石台面愤愤不平。而站在他面前的一个男人应该是后来抢房的贵客，戴着帽子与墨镜，试图再交涉些什么，可没等开口就又被那个女声打断——  
她重复着：“我说，我就是王法，贱……先生你没听到吗？”  
美拉达终于注意到她，却只是看到了她的背影。那位出声的女子站在戴帽子男人的五步处，似是他的主人。她笔直地站在那里，如果不是出口了那样的傲慢话，优雅而端庄。白色的长裙直到脚踝，金色的头发在脑头高高盘起，上面盖着一款白色的花边礼帽。这让她回想起了儿时哥亚王国高地的那些贵族。他们总是可以字正腔圆地说出侮辱人的难听话，却又带着古典歌剧的节奏，宛如教堂中的赞美诗。  
王法。  
与法王路易十四的那句名言“朕即国家（l’etat， c’est moi）”相比，这个说法显然更加贴近近代主义的风范。只是真正能达到这点的人……  
腹诽着，美拉达站在人群的最前一排，望着那位女子抬起右手把耳边的碎发别到耳后。  
——？！！  
那是……  
她诧异地睁大双眼，不自觉地屏息有了强烈的窒息感，甚至可以听到自己惊慌的心跳声。  
那枚戒指……那位白裙女子右手中指上戴着的戒指！晶莹剔透的祖母绿宝石在灯光的照耀下闪闪发亮。眩晕着，把人拽回十多年前的那个月夜——  
“啊，美拉达，忘了和你说了。今日天龙人来访，我把它献上去了。”  
那颗在她出生那年被发现的原石，在她周岁那年被打磨加工成金托的戒指，是她的周岁礼物，却从未戴上过她的手指。母亲说，如果美拉达未来有了喜欢的人，就戴着它宣誓吧。  
说是婚戒似乎不太合适，但至少她在爱幻想的少女时代曾有过这样的想法。但是后来，这颗顶级的祖母绿连同它底托都被混在大量的珠宝里，献给了到访的世界贵族。  
此时，它又出现在了她的眼前，被戴在那个女人的手指上。如果这枚戒指的经历没再发生什么其他的变故，那么答案就只剩下一个了……  
眼前的女人，是天龙人，世界贵族的那个天龙人。虽然不知道为何如此低调地出现在这种地方，但这场争执若是继续下去的话，那位土豪的性命或许就不保了。  
——得阻止。  
咬牙，她从背包中抽出一捆钞票，走了过去，扯着嗓子加入了这场争执：“吵够了没有，不要影响别人办入住手续！”  
然后，反手把那捆钞票扔给了那位石油国打扮的商人，息事宁人。  
吓傻了的前台妹子显然会错了意，哆哆嗦嗦地对美拉达说：“那个……那间房已经……”  
“不用，”美拉达挑眉，双臂撑在大理石台上，对前台道，“窗外的风景无所谓，给我一间普通的总统套房就可以了。”  
前台妹子：救命今天的土豪怎么这么多，而且这弄不好就要玩命的感觉要死要死要死  
那位商人气得吹着自己的小胡子，却把那捆钞票揣到了怀里，转身离开。美拉达松下一口气，收起撑在前台上、被冰冷的大理石冻得有些发凉的双臂，身为一个奸商做着虚伪的祈祷：救人一命，以后赚黑心钱心里更舒坦了。  
可那个戴着帽子与墨镜的男人显然还带着更深的目的——美拉达不清楚他是那个天龙人的下属还是什么——向前台的妹子补充上：“不要安排在我们的楼层。”  
前台妹子：“欸~”可总统套房都在一层啊。  
“伊曼纽……我是说伊万，”那个女人优雅地走上前来，叫停了男子的要求，小声道，“够了，我可一点儿也不想在这种地方站着了。”  
她头顶礼帽的一侧垂下白色的薄纱，恰好遮挡住上半张脸。在白色薄纱的后方，那双蔚蓝的双眸在四周扫了一圈，在美拉达的脸上停留了足有数秒才移开，然后转身，率先离开大堂向电梯走去。已散了大半的围观人群自动让开，或许是畏于她的气场，或许是不想惹是生非。被称为“伊万”的男人笑着向前台和美拉达道歉，由于看不到被挡在墨镜之后的双眼，谁知道他到底是怎样的一副表情，然后也转身离开，跟了上去。  
不过一小会儿，整个酒店大堂内便空荡了起来。  
美拉达站在接待台前，陷入了沉思：岛外的海上，不知名却组织森严的黑色舰队封锁了海路；目前为止，岛内的居民对此并不了解；以异常低调姿态出现在这里的天龙人……  
哈巴涅拉王国发生了什么？或者说，即将发生什么？  
而那个天龙人最后明显停留在她脸上的目光……啊、那双眼睛，蓝色的眼睛、金色的头发，再加上薄纱后的那张脸！  
厉害了我的妹，那明明就是天天在报纸头条上蹦跶的那位自诩世界皇帝的女人嘛周围的人眼睛都瞎了吗这么弱智的变装都看不出来？？？  
等等——卧槽那是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅啊！杀人不见血的那个！自己是不是要死要死要死了？？！  
轻咳一声，美拉达转头对前台的妹子道：“那个……我果然还是不要和他们住一层好了。”  
前台妹子：“呜呜呜姐姐我们的总统套房真的只有一层啊。”  
“……”  
注意到安娜斯塔西娅视线停留的不止美拉达一人——  
“塔西娅，那个女人的脸有什么问题吗？”走进房间，伊曼纽尔摘下帽子，把它放到墙边精致的木雕衣架上，把这个问题问了出来。  
她的脸……不、准确地说，是她的那双眼睛。  
清透纯粹的碧绿，比她此时手上那颗世间顶级的祖母绿还要亮丽，有着活物的生动。那一定是这个世界上最漂亮的一双眼睛了。她宫中的那些妖艳奴隶与之相比，简直就是庸脂俗粉。就像她当年在那些庸俗的首饰中一眼就看到了这枚戒指一样。  
那样的一双眼睛……好想要。想要想要想要。把它挖出来，泡到福尔马林溶液里，当做艺术品摆件放到书房中，可……那样的话一定会像标本一样失去光泽吧。或许把真人豢养在寝室的床边是个不错的选择，但……  
“没什么，”她环视着这个套房客厅的布局，不在意地回答，“只是在想她的发饰是哪位师傅的作品……”  
伊曼纽尔垂下眼帘，道：“我抽空去问问吧。”  
“不用，它太丑了。”安娜斯塔西娅坐到有着古风刺绣的沙发上，挺直着腰，闭上双眼，轻声说，“一路好累，先休息一下吧。”  
门铃适时响起，酒店的门童把行李推了进来。  
伊曼纽尔指挥他们收拾好后，走向纹丝不动坐在那里依旧闭目养神的女子道：“早说了，你应该带上阿瑞斯队长一起来。”  
她难得涂得十分朴素的双唇微张，告诉他：“我不能什么都让他知道、更不能什么都让他来做，不是吗？”  
安娜斯塔西娅并没有完全的托信于阿瑞斯。伊曼纽尔摘下墨镜，深邃的暗紫色双眸闪着意味不明的杀意，这样想着。  
“不过，伊曼纽尔你不一样，”坐在那里的女人再次开口，补充着。她睁开双眼，抬手拿下了带着薄纱的礼帽，转头望向他。她那双如天空般湛蓝的双眼中只有他的影子，却带着毫不掩饰的嘲弄，问道，“你会支持我的，对吧？”  
“当然，我的塔西娅，我的……陛下。”他上前，牵起她的手，亲吻了她的手背，眯起双眼，欣然答道。  
他会支持她，直到她的帝国崩溃为止。  
另一方，美拉达拿着钥匙背着包走进了自己的套房。松手把包往地上一甩，快步就扑到了客厅宽大的沙发上，打了两滚后靠着扶手陷入了沉思。  
就算理清了思路，她果然还是越想越觉得不对劲。如果她没有判断错，刚刚遇到的……是世界皇帝安娜斯塔西娅陛下本人。那位高高在上的天龙人出现在了哈巴涅拉王国的首府卡门市内的酒店中，没有预定、没有戒严、没有仪仗，甚至连一点儿风声和消息都没有，就这么身边只带了一人，来到了这里。穿着并非天价的纯色长裙，帽上带着遮挡双眼的白纱，显然一副秘密出行的架势。  
——是微服私访吗？  
可这个国家有什么值得在意的吗？而以弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅陛下的傲慢，她为什么要微服私访？她有什么必要去在意贱民们的生活？栖居在那殿宇嵯峨的圣地，挥霍着各地的贡品才是她的日常。而且，岛外封锁的舰队……是因她而来吗？若是为了安全，只要出动海军就好，没必要换上那样的黑装；进一步讲，若是海军，不会对她“翡翠女”这样的海贼无动于衷甚至接受贿赂。退一步讲，如果是为了陛下的安全……为什么不在城中进行治安的排查而是封锁了整个岛屿。  
简直就像……瓮中捉鳖。  
明明是夏岛，房间内的寒气却还是涌了上来。美拉达搓着手，从沙发上下来，小跑着从背包里拿出了那张地图：哈巴涅拉王国曾出产过百合花妖的地方，基本都是首府卡门市附近的丘陵。  
她不管那些有的没的了，赶紧干完自己的事才是正经。  
嗯，没错，她！才！不！管！  
拿起笔，在出产原石的位置打上叉，待她在理论上做完计算后，已然接近了晚饭的时间。客房服务的菜单上没什么引起食欲的菜名，她活动了一下酸痛的肩膀，穿上了外套决定上街看看。  
打开房门，对面客房的客人也握着门把手推开了房门——  
金色的皇帝与翡翠的商人面面相觑。  
美拉达站在房门前，望着对门的“邻居”，愣了好几秒才想起来点头示意——既然陛下本人变装成平民，其目的自然是隐藏身份，她就不揭穿这种事了——然后，作为正常人的交往原则，转身就走。  
“等等！”那个女人的声音从身后传来，叫住了她，“进来喝杯茶吧。”  
她转身，见站在门口的那个女人转身走回屋内，白色的裙摆一闪而过。全然不在乎邀请的回复，就好似这是一则命令。  
美拉达：“……”不愧是天龙人，她如果拒绝的话会不会被一枪崩死啊。  
被皇帝陛下亲自点名的美拉达吐出一口气，小心翼翼地走进了对面的套房。下午见到的那名陪同的男子不在房内，偌大的套房内只有陛下一人，却点亮了所有的灯。两间对门的套房有着相似的格局，安娜斯塔西娅已经坐到了落地窗前的躺椅上，30度地背对着她。美拉达关上房门，走进客厅望着她的背影，踌躇在原地。  
“自己泡吧。”陛下的声音传来，她本人仍稳稳地坐在那里，欣赏着窗外的夜景，随后又补充上了一句，“也给我一杯。”  
美拉达：“……”是你叫我进来喝茶又让我自己泡哦不还给你泡，陛下您这是几个意思啊！  
然而，纵然内心戏最多，美拉达表面上也不敢说一个“不”字。观察着那位陛下的背影，轻步走向一旁的迷你吧台烧水、拿茶具。谁都没有说话，除去她准备的声响，诡异的沉默蔓延在两人间。安娜斯塔西娅陛下的呼吸很轻，在落地窗的前景前，宛若一尊雕塑。美拉达想，为什么皇帝陛下会叫自己来喝这杯茶？在商战中风生水起的商人从一开始就知道，肯定不是为了茶水。  
一分钟后，电热水壶发出嗡嗡的电流声，接近沸腾的100度。摆好茶壶与茶杯，台上的两个铁盒上写着不同品种的茶叶名，她轻咳一下，用着敬语，轻声道：“请问您要喝东海的红茶还是南海的绿茶？”眼神扫过架子上酒店自带的茶包，秉着泡茶工的敬业精神，又随口补充上，“还有速溶的茶包，产地不明的花茶。”  
那个女人传来一声轻轻的低笑，温柔地说：“花茶。我还没喝过民间的劣等茶呢。”  
她毫不掩饰地在她面前暴露了某种高贵的身份。  
可这种语气实在是……太犯规了。  
现在坐在那里的她也是，她想。没有那份盛气凌人，没有那个过强的存在感，静谧而优雅、端庄而沉稳，让她联想起了古风时期的大理石女神像。与电视转播中那尖锐的敕令相比，此时压低声线，温柔的轻声细语像是笼子里的金丝雀。  
这不是她在媒体中的形象，可话语的内容依然带着天然的傲慢。人生前二十年都在上层社会中泡大的美拉达眯起双眼，仿佛意识到了什么，又抓不住那心中烟雾般飘渺的感觉。  
深呼吸，低头泡茶。浓郁的茉莉花香——明显是人工合成的成分刺激着鼻粘膜——随着腾腾的热气涌了上来。  
精致的白底粉花鎏金瓷杯中，满着浅褐色的茶汁，她端着底下同款的小瓷盘向她走了过去。  
走到安娜斯塔西娅的椅子旁，把其中一杯放到她手边的小桌上，美拉达轻轻把茶杯推到她触手可及的最佳位置，望着金发女子注视夜景时淡然的侧脸，抱着不知名的冲动，大胆地调侃出声：“请问您是缺泡茶的下人吗？”  
她没有理会她这试图改变氛围的话语，视线依旧停留在这高层的夜景中，对她道：“坐下吧。”  
另一张柔软的躺椅，在小桌的另一侧。美拉达把自己的茶杯也放到小桌上，绕了过去，有那么几分忐忑地坐到了她旁边的那个躺椅上。相隔不到一公尺，仅仅是那张小桌的距离。  
卡门市的夜景，从高层望下去，黑色夜幕下繁华街道的灯火竟有了“壮丽”的错觉。可惜现在的美拉达没心情去欣赏这份景色。她到底是……要干什么？明知不会是喝茶这样简单，却没有下一步的行动。是在……等着自己先开口吗？美拉达犹豫了一下，扫遍大脑也找不到适合在此时说的寒暄话。  
在这里距离终于可以听清她那极轻的呼吸声，同自己的呼吸心跳编织成静谧的网，笼罩在这个落地窗映出的夜景前。  
就在这时，身旁的女子终于再度开口，道：“喝吧，自己亲手所泡总不会有毒。”  
美拉达偏头，看着小桌上那两杯茶水，沉默了下来。  
她让自己泡的原因是……认为自己会担心茶中有毒。潜意识中把她作为夺取人命的加害者，无论发生了什么。事实上，也的确如此。然而……  
“我……并没有那样想。”美拉达答道，至少她没有怀疑茶水的问题。转移视线到落地窗外的夜景，她勾起嘴角，大胆道，“如果您要杀人的话，不必如此大费周章，直接开口下令或是掏出手枪就能解决如此简单的事。”  
那个女人闻言，鼻腔中哼出似是带着轻蔑又似乎仅是自嘲的闷笑，反问：“你是从什么时候发现的？”  
——。  
如果说先前只是心知肚明的猜忌，那她的这句问话，算是把暗里的想法摆到明面之上。美拉达大小姐在瞬间意识到了这意味着什么，猛地起身，差点儿带翻了躺椅，捏着裙摆向她行了标准的屈膝礼：“陛下！在下……”  
“我现在不想看行礼。你挡到夜景了，贱民。”她打断了她的恭维。  
美拉达僵硬地起身，挪动身子到她的旁边确保没在她的视线内，站在那里，动也不是、不动也不是，显然有些尴尬。好在这位天龙人看起来没怎么生气，她的视线依旧望向窗外，可距离稍近后，美拉达发现她并没有真正在“看”，或者说，她那双湛蓝的双眸并没有精确对焦，像是发呆或神游到另外的地方。不免为这繁华的夜景而惋惜起来。  
几分钟后，肌肉过于僵硬让美拉达的脚腕开始发酸。而那位沉浸在自己世界中的天龙人终于想起了她，轻声说道——  
“你的眼睛很好看。”  
语气像是在评价珠宝的成色。  
美拉达垂下自己这双翡翠般的眼睛，望着脚尖，道：“很多人都这么说，陛下。”  
翡翠女翡翠女，自然指的是她这双眼睛。所有人在看到她的第一眼便会注意到她的双目，如今看来，哪怕是已经问鼎的天龙人也不例外。  
安娜斯塔西娅的手指有些不耐烦地敲了敲椅子的扶手，微微皱眉，道：“你还没有回答我刚刚的问题。”  
她数分钟前问她：是怎么看出她的身份的？  
美拉达抬眼，目光停留在安娜斯塔西娅右手中指的那枚祖母绿戒指上，道：“十三年前，天龙人莅临东海，到访哥亚王国时……”  
她后面都说了些什么，安娜斯塔西娅没有听清。眩晕着，让人的思绪回到了十多年前的那个月夜——  
海圆历1510年，史称“哥亚夜庭事件”。  
月光从哥亚王国宫廷高大的窗户中照射进来，安娜斯塔西娅宫那不得志的舅舅查尔马可圣双手狠狠地掐着她的脖子，企图让她死于“暴民的愚蠢”，让她命丧于东海那个蛮夷之地。时年7岁的安娜斯塔西娅宫紧紧握着那枚祖母绿戒指，拼尽全力从身后的窗户跌了出去，重伤，却保住了性命。事后，她冷眼看着那场事故被定性为“在房内独自欣赏夜景时不慎从三楼跌落”，一个字的反驳都说不出。这件事几乎改变了她的一生，从此她韬光养晦，混混僵僵地混到了17岁那年。  
那是海圆历1520年，她舅舅查尔马可圣的侄女玛格诺丽娅宫，遗传学上来讲算是她的表姐，在那次天龙人会议上借着“火拳”的公开处刑事件，连同其他家族把矛头对准了她。在她的竹马伊曼纽尔圣的安慰下，安娜斯塔西娅宫插手了那场海军与海贼的暴乱，整个故事由此开始。  
安娜斯塔西娅很快便推测出了美拉达的线索：此时此刻她身上唯一和十三年前哥亚王国有关的事物——这枚祖母绿戒指。  
这么想来，这枚戒指或许还有些意义，她想，毕竟当年那个小小的导火索——小到根本改变不了事情走向的导火索——就是她从那群庸脂俗粉中拿走了这枚祖母绿戒指。  
帝国的皇帝扫了眼自己手指上那闪闪发光的祖母绿，问她：“那个几乎掌握了东海一半商路的奥罗爵士和你是什么关系？”  
“正是家父。”美拉达答道。  
果然……她隐约记得当初那几盘珠宝都是那位不起眼的爵士献上来的。嘴角勾起意味不明的弧度，安娜斯塔西娅站起身，走向落地窗，丝毫没有恐高地站在距离玻璃不过二十公分的地方，望着美拉达在玻璃上的影子。玻璃上，人影与夜色重叠，失去了本身的颜色，可美拉达眼中的翡翠色却尤为明显。  
从美拉达的角度望去，玻璃上，安娜斯塔西娅那双湛蓝的双眸正盯着她。然后，对她道：“你的眼睛比这颗宝石还要动人，成为我的东西吧，女人。”  
依旧是那温柔的语气。  
美拉达的心一下子凉了下来。弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅是天龙人，最标准的那种天龙人，符合一切人想象的天龙人。她的金口玉言意味着什么？香波地群岛上，美拉达不是没见过天龙人牵着奴隶趾高气昂地像是在得瑟，可那些离她太过遥远也不算超脱常识：小时候，她家缺人手时也会去奴隶市场买人。可如今，眼前的天龙人终于把这件事落到了她的身上，缘起于她这双偶尔连自己也觉得碍事的漂亮眼睛。她已经答应了她进来喝茶，她已经答应了她烧水泡茶，她已经答应了她坐在那里，她已经答应了她不再行礼，她已经乖乖回答了她的问题，而现在……她又抛出了新的邀请——  
“来玛丽乔亚吧，”安娜斯塔西娅陛下的背影依旧宛如纯洁的女神像，蔚蓝的双眸在玻璃映出的影子中像是天真的孩童，“我想把你养在卧室的外间，这样我每天都能看到你的眼睛了。”  
美拉达颤抖起来，但她很快就惊讶地发现，她并不是因为害怕，而是因为心底的凉意逐渐渗透到了全身，让她冷得发抖。  
——咦？  
为什么不是恐惧，而是感到心寒呢？  
她强迫自己站得笔直，拒绝了这位天龙人：“恕难从命，陛下。”  
“知道我是谁还敢这么对我说话的人已经不多了啊，小野猫。”她挑眉，右手中指上的那枚祖母绿戒指闪闪发亮。  
美拉达同色的双眸望向房间中白色的背影，咬牙行礼：“那么就不打扰您了，陛下。”  
转身离去，酒店套房的门被轻轻关上。  
站在窗前的安娜斯塔西娅回头，左手手指轻轻抚摸上了戴在右手上的那枚祖母绿戒指，切割完美的棱角与指肚相触，竟有了几分痛意：她的那双眼睛……  
她的那双眼睛，是比这枚戒指更加纯粹的救赎。  
十三年前，在哥亚王国，她紧紧握着这枚戒指从三层摔下，重伤。  
而现在……她再次望向落地窗外的夜景，这是哈巴涅拉王国的三十层。  
狠狠啧了一声，脚下用力，哗啦一声，安娜斯塔西娅轻易踢碎了落地窗的玻璃。首府卡门市的夜景终于毫无阻挡地出现在她的眼前。尽管是夏日，但高层的夜风还是带着逼人的寒意，在玻璃碎掉的瞬间涌进屋内，吹乱了她的头发和裙摆。  
小桌上的那两杯茶终是谁也没有动。  
几分钟后，伊曼纽尔闻声赶来，连门都没有敲，推门而入道：“塔西娅，怎么了？”  
6分66秒……哦7分06秒。安娜斯塔西娅心中默默计算了这个时间，同时，踩着一地的玻璃碎片向楼下望去，那位匆匆离开的绿眼睛女人已经走上了大街。这个时间伊曼纽尔足以通过某种方式得知玻璃碎掉后，从楼内的任何一个角落赶来。  
“我说休息一小会儿，你去哪儿了？难道还要让我自己为自己叫晚餐？”她问道，只字未提面前碎掉的玻璃。  
伊曼纽尔神色略带尴尬，摸了摸鼻尖，解释道：“我在检查酒店的安保。”  
“嗯。”她没做任何评价，走回屋内，呼呼的夜风中坐在了客厅的沙发，不冷不热地说，“让人把玻璃换一下吧，为什么这扇这么漏风？”  
伊曼纽尔：“……”


	19. 蠢动

第二章 蠢动

美拉达做了一个梦……噩梦。不不、或者也可以说……是春梦。  
翌日早上她从床上睁开双眼时，阳光已经从窗帘的缝隙中钻了进来。然后，她翻身，望着床头柜上的那半杯水，腿间还带着潮湿，开始思考人生：自己有多久没见艾斯了。  
答案是四个月了。  
四个月……嗷嗷嗷已经隔了四个月了好想做好想做好想做……女子双手捂脸，还裹着薄被就在床上打滚儿，然而床再大也禁不住这么折腾，随即便哐当一声摔了下去。  
摔得真疼。懒得把自己从卷成睡袋的被子里扒出来，脑子却因为疼痛无比清醒。甚至清醒到忆起了梦境的细节。  
她梦到，自己被牵入了“圣地”玛丽乔亚的宫殿。穿过富丽堂皇的厅堂却是阴暗的调教室。那个女人既没有穿人前的贵重礼服也没有换上民间的普通长裙，而是白色的皮质束胸和同款的吊带网袜，在惊呼中，一群人围了上来把她扒得精光，然后按在地上被烙上了天龙人奴隶的烙印。  
皮肉烧焦的声音是那样的真实，剧痛中她流出了生理性的眼泪，却硬是紧咬出了一口血水也没有痛呼出一声。  
然后，那个女人拽着她的头发把她从地上拉了起来，亲自给她扣上了黑色的皮质项圈，上面有用白漆雕着她的编号。不顾她的痛呼，把她绑到了一旁奇怪的架子上。  
贴身压了上来——  
她没有同性的经验，只得尖叫着攀上顶峰，眼前那双蓝眸的深处有着蓝宝石般的璀璨碎光。  
……  
她一定是疯了。  
从地上慢慢爬起来，又重新坐回柔软的床上，美拉达揉着自己的太阳穴，心想着等非法采完矿赶快离开这种地方……用“逃离”这个词或许更好：逃离这个是非之地。如果不是那动辄上兆的珠宝生意，她现在就会逃走也说不定。  
从房门的猫眼中再三确认对面那屋的“邻居”没有动静，美拉达推门而出。在简单地解决了早饭之后，收拾好行李乘车驶向郊区的丘陵。  
通过地图上对地质构造的简单分析，根据经验推测它的晶床与共生宝石，剩下的……就交给她恶魔果实的能力好了。数个小时后，当她补了三遍防晒霜又吃掉了路边买的便当后，蹲在山间的树荫下，托腮望天，然后用几片巨大的树叶当做阳伞走下了山坡。  
她没有回卡门市，而是转道去了山下附近的一个卫星城。  
其实事情比预料中的要好上许多。如果需要大刀阔斧地开采的话，没有开采权、海贼也不会被授予开采权这种事先放到一边，光是秘密开采并偷运到海上就已经够折腾的了，搞不好还会被税务局再记上一笔偷税漏税逃税抗税——对于美拉达而言，税务局远比海军要可怕。  
可……她又不用开山哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
所以说，恶魔果实是个好东西。她的矿灵果实能力告诉她，“百合花妖”结晶于那些山间石灰岩与花岗岩接触带的条纹岩的内部，与香花石共生。虽说能达到宝石级的数量较少，但……考虑到那巨额的利润，就这么干吧。  
直接在这座岛上开石风险太大，应该把这些百分之九十以上都没用的笨重石头以普通石料的方式公开运出哈巴涅拉王国的海关。她之前已经熟读了这个国家的法律，这样只要交少量的税金，对公务人员稍加贿赂便能安全出境。接下来……如果有必要的话，可以经过其他岛屿的赌石场再赚几笔洗钱的生意。  
美拉达是个黑心的资本家，连顺手帮人洗钱这种事都想得出来。  
然而现实和理想总是不那么协调。山脚下，卡门市的卫星城中，正在找运送石料工人的美拉达就遇到了颇为现实的问题。她找不到工人，那种做体力活的。不不、准确来讲，应该是找工头，可连工头都找不到的她只好自食其力，可结果依然感人。  
七拐八拐，眼看烈日逐渐没了正午的劲头，向西边偏去，她终于在居民的帮（贪）助（财）下，找到了当地建筑建筑队的工头。  
他住在街道的尽头——那是一间大宅子，显然还包括了整个建筑队的宿舍。  
一位头发斑白的中年男人坐在工房的木凳子上，接待了她这位不速之客。美拉达寒暄着，垂目，注意到了他的左腿……膝盖以下的小腿由一根木棍代替着，简易的假肢倒是像个海贼。道明来意后，这位包工头低低笑着，带着几分诡异，一眼就看出了她的难处，反问道：“难道找不到专门的运输队吗？偏偏来找我们这些建筑工人……”  
这大概是一种讽刺，美拉达听出了话外之音，但有求于人也不想多说些什么。  
而他的下一句则是：“你是外地人吧，小姑娘？”  
“是的，来这里做些石材生意。”她答道，“所以，需要您的帮助……帮我把这些石材送出去，价钱好商量。”  
对方显然不是个生意人，所以她也没有用那些生意人的伎俩，而是开门见山地说了主题。  
可对方的阴阳怪气还未结束，像是某种试探的诅咒，中年男人用左腿下的木棍假肢敲击地面发出了哒哒的响声，双眼凹陷、带着浑浊的灰色，问她：“那个女人在你的家乡都做了什么好事？”  
“那个女人”……指的是当今的安娜斯塔西娅陛下吗？美拉达微微皱眉，不想理会。  
可谁知他突然抬眼直直地盯着她，浑浊的灰色眼睛仿佛透过她看到了什么别的事物，伸出手，踉踉跄跄地起身走了过来。那只粗糙的手掌几乎抹上她的脸。美拉达猛地后退一步，躲开了那只手。  
他道：“我的小儿子……现在也有你这么大了吧……”  
西边的太阳把天空染成了橘色，向东渐变为薄紫，与更东方的蓝与黑交错着。令人神经紧张的冷暖光线从美拉达背后朝南的大门中照射进来，可仍然看不清这间阴暗的厅堂。  
随着他上前的脚步，那个男人深陷的眼窝挡出阴影，遮住了他那双浑浊的灰色眼睛。他慢慢地把伸出的右手放了下去，美拉达眼尖地注意到他的小拇指上套了一枚铁丝拧成的粗糙戒指——说是戒指都侮辱了这个词汇，应该说，那只是一个小小的铁环。  
建筑工头摸了摸自己花白的鬓角，操着沙哑的嗓音，从房间另一侧的门走出内院，边走边道：“你知道吗，外来的丫头？你为什么找不到劳动力？”  
不想在这个问题上深入探讨但深感无力的美拉达只好跟了上去，跟着他穿过房间走向内院，里面三三两两卧着闲时的工人，而他们唯一的共性便是……肢体上有着明显的残疾。  
触目惊心。  
美拉达终于正视起这个略显无聊的问题。  
那个男人继续道，语气开始变得歇斯底里：“一年前世界政府在这座岛上强制征兵，你猜多少？足有五万！那个女人从我们这里要五万的新兵！！连我未成年的小儿子都不放过！”  
……所以，剩下的就只有老弱病残了吗？她仔细回忆了一下自己在这个王国的所见所闻，首府卡门市并不明显，但从港口到这里的一路，的确……很少见到青年的男性。但从她的角度——经济状况的角度——来看，事情——宏观上的事情——又绝没有这位男子说得那样夸张。  
是人都知道，强制征兵意味着什么？意味着战争。可昨日的新闻上，海军官方还在 “倡导和平”。  
美拉达的双眼迅速地扫过院中的工人们，只见他们不一例外地在右手的小指上戴了那个铁环，除了没有右手的人外。  
是某种组织。或者说……近似于秘密结社。  
二人绕过内院，重新回到那间房子。工头似是冷静了少许，踩着那木棍支撑的左腿，坐回了堂中的主座。美拉达站到了他面前的不远处，出于某种预感，她意识到了他向她展示这些的目的，是故没有选择坐下。  
果不其然，他喝了几口茶后，道：“就是这样……”  
他在等她感叹、他在等她同情、他在等待她的同理心对此有所回应。然后下一步是什么呢？取得她的支持？她想，可她的支持又能代表什么呢？哈巴涅拉王国是世界政府的成员国，除非……  
“这种事不是我们能够控制的。”她缓缓出声，说出了一个万恶资本家应有的立场，“我只是来做石料生意的，和您谈搬运的价格，其他的事恐怕无能为力。”  
更何况……“那个女人”弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅陛下此时正在这座岛屿上。  
然而，他嘴角上扬，扯出古怪的微笑，说出了这样一句话：“‘翡翠女’的手腕也不过如此吗？”  
叫出了她的大名。  
“如果您是指钱的话，那对我而言从不是问题，不过，”她一顿，翡翠的双眸直视着他，道出了更为深层的破绽，“对您而言，钱恐怕不是问题吧。”  
他们是秘密结社，或者隶属于某个秘密结社。而标志……不意外的话，应该是小指上的铁环。可如此明显的表露与邀请，却像个故意展现的套。连同接受贿赂放她进来的那些战舰。美拉达努力回忆海上封锁的那群黑衣人的体貌特征，可除了从头目领口露出的纹身外，记不起任何有关铁丝戒指的东西。  
这座岛，到底是怎么回事啊。可无论已经发生或将要发生什么，只要别和这“百合花妖”有关就好。  
“的确不只是钱的问题，”男人笑了出来，露出了满口的黄牙，“如果‘翡翠女’能够倾囊相助，就相当于我们得到了‘火拳’的支持啊。”  
果然如此。她露出不屑的微笑，回应道：“我只是来做生意的，如果您一定要拉上那些海上的势力，请去找他们。就算艾斯是我男朋友，他也没必要为我的一切行为负责。”  
“这就是你们的答案吗？”他道。  
“是我的，与其他人无关。”她回答。  
古怪又嘲讽，他从鼻腔中闷出了那句直白的挖苦：“商人逐利，如果‘那个女人’能给你好处，你是不是连是非都可以抛弃？”  
门外的天已黑了大半。西面的最后几丝余晖逐渐消亡。  
美拉达点头，睁大漂亮的绿色眼睛，平静地答道：“资本没有国界，我愿意顺服能给我好处的一切执政者。”  
不是因为她是“那个女人”，而是因为她是执政者。不是因为她做了什么，而是因为她没有阻碍她。中年男人的脸色僵了些许。  
美拉达继续道：“您不愿意谈运送石料的事真是可惜，那么，告辞了。”  
然后，转身离开。  
“站住！”身后的工头叫住了她，“没有切肤之痛的天真之人，这就是你的决定吗？”  
深吸一口气，她不由得抬高声音：“我只是来做生意的小商人。”语毕，快步离开了这个偏僻的建筑。  
隐约听到他在背后的诅咒：那个女人不得好死，默认者也……  
人有钱到了一定程度，就算不去碰政治，政治也会主动找上门。美拉达自然知道这个道理，但这也正是她至今维持着“海贼”这层身份的原因。名为“自由”的借口，是逃避责任的良药。然而……这一天终究还是到来了吗？  
回到卡门市的时候，刚好过了晚餐的时间。肚子饿得发出响声，她在城中的闹市区解决了晚餐后，又在商业街逛了一会儿，买了些有趣的纪念品才往酒店走。  
不知是不是她在遭遇下午那一茬儿后对人右手小指都有了奇特的关注，一路上，她察觉到戴了那个铁环的人不在少数——当然也算不上多数，硬要有个平均一点的概念的话，按照美拉达的所遇，10个人中就能有1个戴的，而更为可怕的一点是……遍布各行各业。身为世界政府成员国的哈巴涅拉……或许要变天了，她想。更为糟糕的结果是，已经暗度陈仓。  
她回到酒店时已经到了入睡的时间段，大堂中的人很少，升向高层的电梯中也只有她一人。不锈钢的内壁上映出她自己的全身像，有那么一秒，她被自己绿眸的反光晃到了。  
美拉达：“……”作者你能不能别在描写她的眼睛了。  
叮咚一声，电梯停在30层。  
美拉达走到自己的房门前，尔后像是突然想起来什么，转身，看到对面紧闭的那扇门，眉头微皱，伫立在原地发起了呆。对面住着隐瞒身份来访的世界皇帝。可世人都喜欢用“那个女人”这样的字眼来称呼她。美拉达隐约记起，这个习惯始于那场未果的“政变”之后。当时报纸的头条似是不愿提及她的姓名与称号，对当时的政治犯用了这样一个暧昧的表达。可谁知她又在仅仅数月之后，被现在的帝国宰相当年的伊曼纽尔圣亲自迎回了圣地？  
之后若是……不、哪怕只是本本分分地做那高高在上的世界贵族很快也会被爱看热闹的众人遗忘，可安娜斯塔西娅陛下却选择了另一条道路：一条……无论怎么看，都是在作死的道路。她独裁、她专制、她暴政、她杀戮、她大兴土木、她穷兵黩武、她亲佞远贤、她……她几乎把历史上所有亡国的坑都踩了个遍。弄得那些小学连组长都没当过的劳作者都自负到要跳出来教她怎么治理几十亿人口的世界，口口声声用上了最初那个形容政治犯的词语——“那个女人”来咒骂她。  
就像今日下午的情形。  
安娜斯塔西娅陛下究竟在想些什么？除去美拉达认定“政变”当日那张从来没用过的海贼牌与艾斯确信她是被陷害的这些疑点之外，此时此刻，哈巴涅拉王国的事情又算是什么呢？  
——十三年前，哥亚夜庭事件。  
美拉达骤然联想到了这个词汇，如果说安娜斯塔西娅陛下戴着那枚戒指的话，那么当年到访的……被摔得重伤，苦了一票高官的那个天龙人……  
是她！是的，毫无疑问，是她。  
因为美拉达还回忆起了当年的那些流言蜚语，在天龙人到访之前就已经遍布东海的宫闱秘闻：据说当今的世界贵族作为造物主的后裔有着能够让人复活的能力，但说到底只是“据说”罢了，还添油加醋地变成了亲生父亲死在眼前也冷眼相待的故事。  
当年，她还笑着揶揄艾斯：死而复生的魔法真的存在也说不定哦？三年前，艾斯向她证实：马林弗多的战场上，安娜斯塔西娅复活了他与白胡子。十三年前，到访东海，炸了那个传说中的萨博，又来哥亚王国间接造成城外火灾，晚宴上抢了本属于她的戒指，哥亚夜庭事件受伤的主角，害一票高官下台的罪魁祸首……弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅陛下就住在她对面的房间内。  
几分钟之间，百感交集。像是发现了什么不得了的事情，原本以为短小精悍的事实与更加久远的历史串成了一条线，而这条线的中间……牵着她的小指。不知名又或许是紧张的冷汗让衬衫变得潮湿，美拉达意识到，十三年前，安娜斯塔西娅可以“不慎”从三层跌落；十三年后，她为何不能“不慎”从三十层跌落呢？  
这条线延伸至白日那恶魔般的铁环。  
——？？！  
！！！  
正当她脑袋混乱地整理出这条思路时，对面房门的扶手动了动，有人从里面打开了门。美拉达本能地惊了一下，想要迅速转身装作恰好回来开自己客房的房门的样子，却发现双腿因为发呆久立变得有些酸痛。  
从房间中走出来的是那个戴着墨镜的男人，他见到美拉达，丝毫不掩饰自己的意料之中，点头，诡异却又让人挑不出毛病地轻道了一句“晚安”后，便离开了这层。而他的身形……之前美拉达没有往这方面联想，如今再入眼……这分明就是帝国宰相伊曼纽尔，哪里是什么“伊万”！  
她听到了电梯的声响，明显是那人离开了这里。  
美拉达沉默地轻轻打开房门，而后的第一件事便是收拾行李，坐在沙发上开始纠结要不要敲门跟陛下说些什么，以及……要用怎样的措辞才不会被爆头。  
今夜，月黑风高，注定是个不眠夜。  
距离哈巴涅拉王国最近的A岛上，“火拳”匆匆赶来，黑桃海贼团与翡翠海贼团会师。香波地群岛的秘密军火押送中，那个女人的走狗“死之战神”阿瑞斯与革命军的第二把交椅萨博在黑暗中短兵相接。哈巴涅拉王国执政的王储在自家宫殿中与帝国宰相伊曼纽尔轻轻碰杯，脆弱的玻璃发出悦耳的响声。  
与此同时，“圣地”玛丽乔亚的档案室——  
一排排的书架林立着，森严又整齐。在书架的缝隙中有着两个人影。阿瑞斯合上了手中的那份会议记录，上面白纸黑字地记录着海圆历1520年那场会议的决议：为了最大程度地避免动乱，命安娜斯塔西娅宫前去协调，于公开处刑前处死“海贼王”哥尔·D·罗杰的血脉……“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
无比清晰的措辞，纸张上也没有被修改过的痕迹。这已然成为了历史资料。  
而那个如今被多数人选择性看不见的历史事实则是：当年的安娜斯塔西娅宫反而在当日复活了战死的火拳和白胡子，试图联合海贼发动政变，然后被当场除名，当了三个月的政治犯——在被伊曼纽尔从香波地群岛迎回圣地之前。  
尽管事情就这样发生了，尽管如今已登上宝座的安娜斯塔西娅陛下从未对他解释过一个字，但……  
阿瑞斯轻叹出声，把这份资料放回了原位。这不代表他不会在可行的范围内去调查。最简单的那个在他尚未诞生时的问题……  
“我说，斯图尔特，那三个月发生了什么？”两排书架间，昏暗又狭隘的空间内，白色的骑士向另一个人影问道。  
被称为斯图尔特的男人一身奴隶的装束，甚至背后还烙着天龙人的烙印。若不是三年前由于没及时把白胡子隐退的情报交到陛下的手中，恐怕他现在一定是祸国殃民级别的男奴。阿瑞斯对他的了解并不多，或者说阿瑞斯对他的了解只比外人多了那么一点点；外人眼中他是那三个月间安娜斯塔西娅从民间带回的男子、圣地中最当红的男奴，阿瑞斯比外人多的那么一点点则是斯图尔特负责着海上的情报。这些安娜斯塔西娅只字未提的内容，也都是他凭着经验见解总结出来的。安娜斯塔西娅陛下的话虽然多，但有用的内容真不多——大部分都在嘲讽或者打太极。是故，阿瑞斯时常会有一种她少言寡语的错觉。  
连带着，斯图尔特这个没救的抖M也把安娜斯塔西娅的缄默时常理解为默认。  
他向阿瑞斯回答道：“陛下从未向我提及过要告知您。”  
“我在问也不可以？”他反问。  
“是的，哪怕是您。”  
作为安娜斯塔西娅陛下的亲卫队队长，阿瑞斯对他的这番态度倒也不恼。耸肩，习惯性地抚摸着腰间剑柄上镶嵌的宝石，像是沉浸于短暂的回忆，进一步问道：“我对白胡子海贼团隐约有点儿印象。”  
“……”斯图尔特沉默了少许，道，“就采集基因的时间点而言，您对他们有印象太正常了。”  
青年扯了扯嘴角，刚想张口说些什么——  
——！  
有谁向这里走了过来。  
两个人停止了对话，在瞬间进入警戒状态。直到档案室的门被敲响，一个女声传了进来：“阿瑞斯队长，赤犬元帅来访。”  
是那位侍女，在陛下身边的那个。如果再开个上帝视角的话，是以马内利的下线“侍女K”。  
“我知道了，马上过去。”阿瑞斯口中这样答着，蓝灰色的双眼却望向了不远处的斯图尔特——那个男人盯着那扇门，眼中满是说不清道不明的熊熊欲望。  
数分钟后，阿瑞斯队长在圣地的议政厅中见到了赤犬元帅。深更半夜，这种情况一看就是发生了什么不得了的事。  
阿瑞斯走过去，道：“现在陛下和伊曼纽尔大人都不在，您知道的。”  
可这位略显疲惫的海军统帅却坐得笔直，对他说：“我找的是阿瑞斯队长。”  
“……”  
这是海军刚刚截获的一份情报，在不远的香波地群岛。  
以“私人武装”为由的一批军火交易，其中一方暧昧地指向了革命军，可由于证据不足无法派出海军——就算派出，也会在无尽的辩解中，失去了道德的制高点。所以，能出面解决这件事的只有游离于“公权力”之外的人。比如说……安娜斯塔西娅的亲卫队。  
待阿瑞斯看完那几页纸后，赤犬动用果实能力，它们瞬间化为了灰烬，在大理石的桌面上留下了些许粉末。  
“这大概算是请求，元帅。”青年抓了抓自己脸侧暗金色微卷的短发，轻声开口，“这种小事……事后由我报告给陛下吧。”  
对阿瑞斯的态度已经由“小白脸”转变为“有实力的小白脸”的元帅皱眉，回答：“如果陛下没有问起的话。”  
如果安娜斯塔西娅陛下在的话，想必都不会理会这种在她眼皮底下发生的小交易，但……既然这位尽职尽责的海军统帅把它报了上来，就去做吧。  
阿瑞斯回房换下了白色的戎装。一身黑色的便服，用头巾蒙住头发和口鼻，胶带简单改变眼型后，又戴上了紫色的隐形眼镜改变了瞳色。没有拿那柄安娜斯塔西娅亲赐的西洋剑，而是在腰间简单别了一把匕首和一把手枪。随后，带着两个同样换上黑衣的亲卫队队员，前往目标的位置——  
香波地群岛，不法地带的8号岛屿，午夜3点，一批从原天龙人“海流氓”堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥手中出来的军火，经由两个商人一个大亨的转手后，第四手将交于伪装成平民的革命军……情报上是这么描述的。  
至于为何选择这里……安娜斯塔西娅陛下懒得管这种事是一方面，他们知道安娜斯塔西娅陛下懒得管才做可是另一方面了。最危险的地方是最安全的地方是一方面，可这走漏的情报从赤犬元帅手中直接交到他手中……才是最重要的那“另一回事”。  
隐藏在还吐着气泡的亚尔其蔓红树上，阿瑞斯就着月光看清手表上的指针，午夜2点53分。两辆集装箱大小的货车终于缓缓驶来，发动机和轮胎都经过特殊的处理，若不是本身体积太大，在这满是泡泡炸裂声的环境下很难让人察觉。一辆车的驾驶舱内有三个人，另一辆是两个人。  
蹲在巨树的枝干上，透过缝隙，他望到这两辆车如同情报，停在了这里。至于内容物是否符合……就不清楚了。  
午夜3点整，一艘小巧的货船靠岸，从船上走下了三个人影。  
货船上还有多少人不清楚，但也不会太多。在场的有八人。他向对面两棵树上的属下比了个手势，那两位万里挑一的亲卫队队员瞬间展开了攻势，从隐藏处跳下，不过几秒便出其不意地击杀了八人中的四个。  
是的，最关键的过程只有这几秒——对方还未反应过来的这几秒。很快，从货船上下来的其中一人以极快的速度进行了反击，剩下的四人与那两名队员厮杀到一起，鲜血染湿了黏糊糊还带着树胶的地面。  
很快，对方一死两个轻伤，那两个一死一重伤。死的那位，脑袋已不正常的角度扭曲着，凶器是再普通不过的水管。从货船上下来的反应极快的那一位几乎毫发无伤，身着黑色的风衣，压了压帽子，向身后人低声道：“消息走漏了？但……”  
站在一旁巨树枝干上的阿瑞斯眯起戴了紫色隐形眼镜的双眼，轻轻啧了一声。  
那人闻声，抬眼，在树叶树枝已经漫天的泡泡中，很快锁定了他的位置。而比那人攻击更快的是，阿瑞斯先发制人地扒开面前的枝叶，现出了实际看不出身份的人形。  
“还真是意外，竟然有这么大一条鱼……”阿瑞斯抬臂，稍稍扯开了一点遮住口鼻的布料，让呼吸更通顺些，站在巨树的枝干上，居高临下道，“革命军的总参谋，对吧？”  
萨博望向他，没有答话。  
树上的黑衣青年继续说了下去：“既然如此，也说明这批货不简单……”  
他这句话没有说完，萨博便跃了上来。  
阿瑞斯习惯性地去摸剑，却握了个空。猛然想起今天的装备，改为抽出匕首，却由于这瞬间的犹豫十分被动地反手抵上了了迎面击来的水管。金属相碰的刺耳声响划破了香波地群岛8号岛屿的夜空，双方用力过猛，武器间迸出了火花。  
短兵相接。  
被武装色霸气缠绕的旧水管与匕首因施力而微微抖动，金属的摩擦发出细碎又刺耳的响声。  
“不是海军，作风又不像是特务机构，赏金猎人没必要隐藏身份，”萨博开口，望着对面的蒙面人，分析道，“那么就只剩下一个答案了……”  
阿瑞斯脚下一踢，打断了他这句话，二人分开。他又上前强攻，被萨博躲过后打在树干上，整棵亚尔其蔓红树折断倒下，震碎了半空中的泡泡。  
落地，萨博把这句话说完整：“百闻不如一见，‘死之战神’阿瑞斯。”  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅贴身豢养的美少年，同时也是她手下最有实权的走狗，意外地却是个杀人不眨眼的浴血修罗，冷脸替她做尽屠杀之事，也可以说是那个女人身边最强劲的家伙，最关键之处在于……查不到他封臣前的任何资料。世人都这样叫他：死之战神。  
阿瑞斯从折断的树干上跳下落地，手中的匕首漂亮地转着，漫不经心道：“你认错人了……”  
“不，那个女人身边能接下我全力一击的……除了你没有别人。”他毫不在乎暴露自己的情报网，“不过今日刚知道，你的变装水平也不错。”  
阿瑞斯站在他的七公尺之远，虽紧盯对方的四肢以防突袭，可对方的话可是一句也没有理会。此时阿瑞斯满脑子想得都是：即便眼前这家伙是条大鱼，可在陛下的计划中，却是个暂时不能杀的存在——在事成之前，既不能杀也不能抓的存在。在这种地方碰上……的确也是个麻烦。  
直到他听到那位革命军的第二把交椅的最后一句：“……没想到真能把你引出来。”  
一环扣一环，这个局不错。  
那两个集装箱被轻伤的革命军打开，里面空空如也。原来如此，故意把消息透露给海军的吗？以他们的能力，知道安娜斯塔西娅陛下和伊曼纽尔大人不在圣地是轻而易举的事。一旦发生事情，决策的将会是海军元帅赤犬，而如果这件事军方不适合出面的话……  
没有安娜斯塔西娅陛下的命令，直属皇帝的亲卫队出面解决的概率也足有50%。  
对方是冲着他来的。想到这里，阿瑞斯把匕首收了起来，却听到他说：  
“按照血缘，你可以叫我一声二叔。”  
——。  
知道这件事的人……斯图尔特！！！  
胸腔内骤然上升的怒火让阿瑞斯的喉咙感到了些许甜腥，他极怒反笑：“按照血缘，你和‘火拳’也没有任何关系。”  
可对方显然不想和他吵架。而是放开了那紧握的水管，以一种宽容的态度试图折断安娜斯塔西娅的羽翼，向他伸出了右手，邀请道：“加入我们吧，‘死之战神’。”  
伟大航路，新世界，哈巴涅拉王国附近的A岛——  
黑桃海贼团靠岸。  
三日前，自翡翠女强行登岛后，其副船长阿艹便在第一时间通知了新世界的火拳。尽管口中讲着“大家都是成年人”的独立话，但不是每个人都能做到这点——尤其是，当利益相关的时候。倘若翡翠女出了事，资金链断掉，整个海贼团在几日间负债上亿也是常情。大家还都是要跟着她混的，因金钱聚集起来的雇佣制关系，从某种程度上来讲比情义的纽带更为简单粗暴。而此时此刻，在这不明乱世间能出面的也只有船长那名震四海的……男朋友。  
……哎呀先不提画风怎么突然 不太对的事，总之那位罗杰之子的火拳来了就好。  
虽然，情况似乎变得有些糟糕：哈巴涅拉王国于今日入夜之时，施行了前所未有军事管制。有人说是政变、有人说是内战……内海那些封锁岛屿的黑色舰队竟然在数小时之内换上了海军的装束，简直想让人吐槽你们是不是当大家都是瞎的。这显然是一场蓄意已久的事件，至于事件的内容是什么……恐怕就无从知晓了。  
“……而且，艾斯先生，”翡翠海贼团的副船长阿艹一脸严肃，继续道，“船长她走之前承诺每日寄信，我们却一封也没有收到。”  
A岛有着晚秋的气候，此时渐渐凛冽的夜风带着海盐的湿咸，把涛声推向港湾。  
艾斯轻叹一口气，几个不成逻辑的假设在脑中形成又被推翻。  
在这种局势下，作为世界政府加盟国的哈巴涅拉突然发生政变也不是什么新鲜事，但……三日前，当他接到翡翠海贼团的电话后，当即便联系到了他那任职革命军总参谋长的义弟。当时，电话虫的另一端，萨博在短暂的沉默后，声音清晰传来：不、至少和我们无关。  
这不是革命军的行动。  
“这不像是萨博先生他们的作风，”阿艹的声音再次传来，这位雷厉风行的女子分析着，咬牙道，“现在怎么想都是‘那个女人’的错吧！这里……”  
“这也不是塔西娅的作风。”艾斯简洁地打断她的话，起身道，“不用担心了，我进去看看。”  
黑桃海贼团众：“……”卧槽船长你和翡翠女果然有夫妻相。  
翡翠海贼团众：“……”作死这种事情是带着传染性吗。  
就能力而言，火拳的确没什么可让人担心的。再加上那艘机动性极强的快艇“强袭号”，锦上添花。在这个人越多越容易被怀疑的时机也是个良策。  
“不过，”离开之前，他突然向阿艹问道，“为什么你会对萨博这么了解？”  
女子的脸颊一下子红了起来，迎着夜风一句话也没有回答。


	20. 贴身舞

第三章 贴身舞

美拉达被一声清脆的响声惊醒：那像是陶瓷落地。紧接着，门外的走廊里出现少许轻微的杂音。她抱着自己收拾好的行李，在酒店套房的沙发上睡着了。夜半浅眠，脖子酸痛得几乎无法转动，好在及时被惊醒。  
走廊里用作装饰的古典陶瓷花瓶碎了吗？欸欸……还是蛮心疼的……不对！现在不是想这些的时候，这座岛……  
门外，脚步声与落地破碎的花瓶。  
难道说已经……  
她从沙发上下来，悄声向房门走去，猫眼的视线太窄，她只能隐约看到安娜斯塔西娅已经打开了房门站在那里。莫名地，似乎只要看到那个人影，安全感就涌了上来了一般——陛下就站在你的对面，还有什么可惧怕的呢？——她伸手，打开了房门。  
随即，大理石的走廊中，就是这样一幅景象：  
黑衣的刺客们堵在这个楼层的过道两端，她反射性地望向他们的右手小指，果不其然……那个铁环是白日里碰见的反政府武装组织。而安娜斯塔西娅……  
隐约透明的白纱睡裙挂在身上，露出肉体的曲线，蕾丝边垂在大腿处。她打着哈欠双手抱胸，慵懒地靠在门框上，乱哄哄的卷发卷在一起，遮住了一只眼睛，满不在乎地不知向谁笑着问道：“伊曼纽尔人呢？”  
这显然是一桩刺杀，而她……作为一个路过打酱油的海贼商人，被牵扯进来了。  
安娜斯塔西娅的蓝眸落到对门美拉达的身上，眼中闪过一丝惊讶与了然，但很快便扫了过去，未在她的身上做过多的停留。  
那些看起来满专业的黑衣杀手竟然十分不专业地开口讲话，用着她常用的嘲讽口气，道：“你这婊子死到临头还搞不清状况？”  
她的确搞不清状况，美拉达默默吐槽。因为安娜斯塔西娅抬手撩开挡住眼睛的头发，满不在乎地反问：“是谁允许你用这种口气和我说话的？贱……先生，没人教导过你在说话之前要先下跪吗？”  
不不、陛下，在这种时候没必要隐藏“贱民”这种措辞了。美拉达一脸黑线，右手悄悄摸到了自己那把防身用的手枪，可下一秒又想到自己用过它的次数屈指可数……在这种时候掏出来，被夺走爆头的几率肯定更大。几秒的犹豫间，便看到对面的女人反而抽出了一把小巧精致的……镀金镶钻手枪。  
“不过算了，”安娜斯塔西娅耸肩，用像是放了你们一马的温和口气轻声给别人判了死刑，“吵醒我睡觉已经犯了死罪。”  
砰地一声，直接扣动了扳机——  
那把手枪没有装消声器，美拉达条件反射地闭眼捂住耳朵，忍着没尖叫出声，可还是被震得有了耳鸣。再睁眼时，一位刺客已经出手，用石子直接打飞了她的手枪，那颗子弹歪向一旁的墙壁，在装饰油画上留下了一个小小的黑洞。而那把手枪落地，打转儿，停在不远处的墙边。  
安娜斯塔西娅望着自己那被石子砸红一片的手腕，狠狠啧了一声，道：“你们知道我上一次受伤是什么时候吗？”  
可这回再也没有人有这份闲心和她说话。走廊两端，刺客们像是蝗虫一样，带着浓郁的杀气冲了过来。飘渺的恐惧之情终于实打实地落在心上，美拉达捂着嘴，喉咙发紧失了声。  
——娇生惯养的天龙人，除了拿把手枪耀武扬威还会什么？  
——躲在海军大将的背后指手画脚啊！  
——世界贵族的安娜斯塔西娅陛下，除了发号施令外还会什么？  
——让她那超越法律的亲卫队去搞屠杀嘛。  
那个女人面对冲上来的刺客们，稳如泰山，甚至漫不经心。就在第一人要弄脏她的身子时，抬腿，利落地踢向他的缝隙，用力之大让那人直直向后摔去撞到了后面的人。随即转身躲过身后的弯刀，丝毫不在乎自己这本就透明又短的白纱睡裙让自己走光了多少，一手握拳直击那人胸腔，另一手用蛮力夺过了那把长长的弯刀……  
就在美拉达一脸懵逼的时候，有人挡住了她的视线，不、是冲着“翡翠女”的人头来的。她吓得跳了起来，猛地向房间内后退一步，却意识到后退也是三十层高的死路。但在下一秒，那人双眼突然睁大，胸口露出殷红的刀剑，倒了下来，背部正插着安娜斯塔西娅刚刚夺下的那把弯刀。  
——。  
不过这几秒间的遮挡，她看到刺客已被解决了大半。安娜斯塔西娅正把一人的脑袋死死按在丰盈的胸口，双臂用力扭断了他的颈椎。她的白纱睡裙上染上了少许的红色痕迹，把怀中的尸体狠狠砸向袭来的家伙，顺势抽出尸体手中紧握的那把手枪。极准地用三枪打爆了最后三人的胸口，其中一人准备袭击美拉达，另外两人迸溅的鲜血彻底弄脏了她的长腿和衣裙。地上还有两个正爬起来的，安娜斯塔西娅走了过去，光着脚——足以看出她果然是刚从床上爬起来——抬起玉足，面带浅笑，直直踩碎了他们的头骨。脑浆混着这鲜红的血液染湿了她的脚踝，血珠溅起的图案遍布她的小腿、大腿、向上甚至弄脏了更隐秘的地方。  
海上混迹数年的美拉达纵然见识过这样那样的大场面，可面对这样的场景，还是有些控制不住的颤抖。屠宰场一般的生肉气味蔓延在高档酒店的走廊中，仿佛空气都蒙上了淡淡的红色。  
她上前，绕过倒在地上那还带着余温的尸体，捡起掉落在墙角的那把镀金镶钻闪瞎眼的小巧手枪，向她递去。站立在那里、还踩在血泊中的皇帝像是还沉浸在刚刚的杀戮中，转头望向她的蓝眸中还带着血色，不过半公尺的距离，似乎随时都能掐上她的脖子。美拉达的双腿到底还是软了下来。跌落的瞬间，她想，自己还真是够丢人的……明明是海贼的身份，可在生死之间却丢人到这个地步……养尊处优的陛下都比她强得多。  
可她还是没有摔到那一滩血水中，腰间被一股力量猛地搂住，差点儿让她肌肉拉伤，一只冰凉的手也握住了她的，尽管中间还有那把手枪。  
她眼前是那双含笑的蓝眸，全然不见了刚刚的锐利。她们……  
安娜斯塔西娅一手搂着她的腰，一手握着她的手；美拉达的另一只手在条件反射地搭上了她的肩，大概是这个姿势太过熟悉的缘故，甚至在重心不稳中，上前一步踩到了正确的位置。  
——这是探戈的亮相。  
只是……为什么陛下你走男步走得那么熟练啊！为什么啊！你到底走过多少次啊！  
然而，美拉达的凌乱未能持续几秒。安娜斯塔西娅手腕一压，顺势改变相握手枪的角度，拇指打开保险栓，连脑袋都没转过去瞄准，朝着那个方向砰砰就是两枪。  
不是标准的射击姿势，手枪的后坐力震得两个人手腕发麻。美拉达被手腕受到的冲击震回了神智，猛地向后跳了一小步、脱离了她，双眸却望向了枪打的方向——走廊的另一端，两具刺客的尸体倒在那里，不知是增员还是联络者。  
安娜斯塔西娅轻哼一声，瞥向走廊另一侧——尚没有人——低声道：“这边。”随即，便依旧光着双脚直接跑了过去，像是全然不管身后女人的死活。美拉达反复暗示自己尽量不要去看这一地的新鲜尸体，也许还有没死透的家伙，却还是忍着恶心绕过他们跟了上去。啊……她可做不到像陛下那样“挡路者踩”。  
建筑中，走廊的设计是“日”字型，电梯在中间的位置，共有六部。  
她们从另一侧绕到了这个位置。安娜斯塔西娅直接无视掉从身边晃过的救生楼梯，按下了电梯“↓”的按钮：有些出乎意料、细想又在情理之中的是，它们全部都在运行。美拉达跟在后面，在救生楼梯的门前停下脚步，伸手用力拉开了门，回头道：“陛下，这里……”  
打断她的是电梯到层的叮咚声。  
电梯附近的灯光远比走廊中要明亮得多，安娜斯塔西娅那头金发却因夹杂着少量血丝黯淡了些许。她瞥了开着门的美拉达一眼，面无表情地走进了空无一人的电梯。  
美拉达：……尴尬.jpg  
陛下连电梯中冲出什么敌人都没有担心，仿佛已经知晓它是空的一般。她硬着头皮，在电梯门没有关上前跟着冲了进去。  
从时间上来看，这部电梯像是停留在这三十层的。只能说明……欸、刚刚被安娜斯塔西娅击毙的那两位就是搭乘这部电梯上来的吗？只有两人，是故增员的可能性更小，不过无论是帮忙收尸、还是负责联络都无所谓了，因为重点是……  
策划这场刺杀的人坚信，凭借刚刚的进攻，足以砍下安娜斯塔西娅陛下的人头。这其中的矛盾便是：美拉达这样的外人不知道陛下会打架就算了，能做出这种策划的严谨之人为什么没有调查到呢？  
电梯缓缓下落，轻微的失重感传来。  
安娜斯塔西娅打断了她的思考：“怎么，想去走三十层楼高的楼梯就自己去走啊？”  
美拉达：“……”所以您只是不想在三十层高的地方走楼梯是吗？性命攸关啊陛下！！  
被噎了一下，一阵无语的商人讪笑两声，眨眼，答道：“以陛下的仁爱与慈悲，一定会保佑在下平安。”就如刚刚那样。  
——以她从未示人的高超身手。  
她没理她。但美拉达觉得她一定在心里翻白眼。  
安娜斯塔西娅秘密从师赤犬元帅已有三年，虽然那位苛刻的海军元帅经常教育她“战斗需要的是经验的磨砺”而不是“一朝一夕自夸的聪明”，但……  
局已布好，鱼急得反应过激。在大方向没有偏差的状况下，收线的过程中她只要活下去就好。是的，安娜斯塔西娅唯一的目标，就是“不死”。她抬眼，望着电梯中显示的楼层数字，一层层下降，这个速度还是有些太慢了。可偏偏与她同处一个空间的那只野猫还不安静。  
美拉达看到按钮中数字“1”的那个明显地亮着，太阳穴突的一下，小声道：“陛下，就算不走楼梯，我们是不是先躲到其他楼层更安全些？”  
“躲？我为什么要躲？”安娜斯塔西娅懒得看她，反问，“既然有鱼急不可耐地要露出水面，我不去亲自敲打一下岂不是太对不起他了？”  
安娜斯塔西娅刚刚消灭刺客或是领她下楼，都不是为了逃命，而是要去直迎所谓的“鱼”。所以，她从始至终都从未把这件事当作一件致命的威胁。或者说，在她的辞典里从来就没有过“致命的威胁”这类存在，甚至连“逃”都没有。  
直视一切，面对一切，昂首挺胸地前进，像个真正的神明一般，嘲讽脚下要推翻她的蝼蚁。然而，残酷的事实却不是这种理想主义的“气概”能够对抗的东西。  
电梯终于下降到五层。安娜斯塔西娅打开手枪的弹夹，从美拉达的角度可以清晰看到，里面的子弹只剩下两发。她摸到了自己怀中那个防身用的手枪，虽然自己用过它的次数屈指可数，也深知在战斗中自己把她掏出来搞不好也会被敌人抢走，但若是陛下的枪法的话……  
她把自己的拿出，对她道：“陛下，我这里还有……”弹夹是完整的，还有七发子弹。  
“不用，”安娜斯塔西娅淡淡答道，“在一层开枪会惊动楼外的人。”  
美拉达：“……”那您打开什么弹夹看啊摔！  
安娜斯塔西娅就是有这种本事，在性命攸关生死之间千钧一发电光石火之际，让人出戏。出戏到贵族午后茶会的闲聊：看，我的新项链怎么样？  
这点火拳早已习惯，翡翠女估计也快习惯了。  
电梯到达一层，拐个弯就是酒店的大堂。如果不是电梯有那刺耳的叮咚声，她们的行动会更隐蔽——看吧，美拉达就说应该走楼梯，虽然有三十层——可在这种情况下，也只有先下手为强了。于是，在电梯门打开的一瞬间，安娜斯塔西娅便握拳冲了出去。美拉达看出来了，这个女人狠狠抓住了所有人都认为她是个花瓶的弱点，在他们用尽全力前便结束了可能会持续冗长的战斗。  
大堂中有七八人，有的还抱着机关枪来回走动。在短短几十秒的间隔内，全部被她捂住口鼻扭断脖子或是一拳直接打碎颅骨。她的怪力让在海上混了近四年的美拉达也不禁咋舌。深深呼吸，美拉达小跑到酒店大堂的前台，电脑只是睡眠状态，并没有关机，她很快便找到了入住的数据——  
果不其然，证实了她的猜想。美拉达仰头，深深呼吸，脑中有些乱，一时间竟然找不到一条出路。而安娜斯塔西娅则悄悄掀开被拉得死死的窗帘，观察酒店外的情况。美拉达随意推测一下便能猜出，一定都被封死了，毕竟……  
“陛下，”她轻声道，“这个酒店……不、或者这个城市这个国家都是一个陷阱。”  
可她却不以为然地点头：“嗯，我知道。”然后，从大堂茶几的果盘中拿出一颗糖果，放到了嘴里。  
美拉达气急，差点反上来一口血，就差指着骂她：知道你还来！！智障吗！  
可安娜斯塔西娅的下一句话却让她强行把这明火憋成了闷火：“只是我没想到他会这么急……”  
美拉达可没空管她口中的“他”是什么鬼，努力不让自己的怒气表现在脸上，向她走了过去，说出了自己的发现：“这家‘满员’的酒店，除了你我二人的房间外，全部写上了假名……而且他们已经自信到连编都不编，用了同样的名字。很显然，整个酒店都被他们掌控了。所以，这些刺客一定是早已提前入住酒店的人，他们今晚只需换装即可。”  
怪不得美拉达今晚回来的时候，发现明明只是刚刚入睡的时间，整栋楼却几乎无人……大家只是在做准备而已。  
可面对美拉达的这一大段严肃的话语，安娜斯塔西娅却靠坐在沙发的扶手上，抬手，轻轻打了个哈欠，满不在乎地吐槽：“你管这么多干嘛……”  
管这么多干嘛？双手握拳，指甲划痛了手掌，美拉达到底还是没忍住自己的怒火，大步走到了她的面前，努力控制着音量，胆大包天地指责其了金色的皇帝：“你疯了吗？这是有人要你的命！还‘管这么多’……怎么不算多？死在这种地方吗！！”  
安娜斯塔西娅不痛不痒地环视这个大厅，低笑一声，轻松迎上她的怒火：“死在这里……会感冒的。”  
美拉达觉得自己要动手了。这人……这人怎么能……在别人为她性命着急的时候，说出这种冷笑话？！更何况……  
“陛下，”她咬牙，翡翠色的双眸带着暴躁的杂质，“您不在乎自己的性命，可我还是很惜命的。”  
安娜斯塔西娅的脸上终于有了点儿除了浅笑之外的表情——微微惊讶道：“哦呀，生气啦？你生气起来真好玩……”甚至伸手要去摸她的脸。  
美拉达啪的一声打掉了皇帝的爪子，一脸不和弱智儿童闹的正经神情，极怒反笑：“陛下您就是这样什么都不在乎，才会任由舆论对您随意发挥的吧？您知道现在外面都是怎么咒骂您的吗？”  
“嗯……难道你在意？”难得有兴致，可重点完全找错了地方。  
她没理会她这强行转移话题的手段，继续道：“就说在这个哈巴涅拉王国吧，我遇到的不少人可是对您一年前强制征兵五万的事念念不忘呢。”  
美拉达对自己很满意，甚至说颇有成就感。因为她成功看到这位世界皇帝的面部肌肉僵了那么一下，哈，果然还是在乎的……  
“你在说什么啊？”安娜斯塔西娅眯起蓝眸，下一句仍是找错了美拉达想表达的重点，“我明明只征了三万啊……”  
美拉达白日里听到的明明是信誓旦旦地咒骂：那个女人从这座岛上强行征兵五万，最后两万几乎是在抓壮丁，带走了几乎是这座岛上的全部劳动力。  
可此时此刻，安娜斯塔西娅却清晰地告诉她：她征兵的数额是三万。  
美拉达沉默了下来。脑中闪现一种模糊的可能性，却又抓不住具体的内容。  
……她，好像发现了什么不得了的事情。那是不该被她、甚至不该被安娜斯塔西娅陛下所知的秘密，却因着她“翡翠女”的突入，把两个毫不相干的世界连结到了一起。  
靠在沙发扶手上的金发女子嘴里还含着酒店大堂的免费糖果，露出饶有兴味的笑容，整个人像是终于找到乐趣的孩童，道出了那么美拉达没能问出口的问题：“那么问题来了，那两万人到哪里去了呢？”  
——可以借此发挥从中得到好处、又需要兵源的人。  
“难道说？”美拉达不由得想到了那个答案，却出于异样的矛盾，没能说出口。  
安娜斯塔西娅咔嚓一声咬碎了口中的糖果，她身上这件半透明的白纱睡裙在缠斗中划破了几处，一身血渍在高贵胴体上显现出诡异的美感，神色终于有了那么几分古典主义女神像该有的庄严，点头，确认了美拉达心中所想，道：“的确，和‘他们’有关。”  
神魂未定却又仿佛陷入了更深的泥沼，美拉达沉默了下来。  
“呵，”安娜斯塔西娅轻哼出声，感叹道，“真是一步天大的好棋。”  
她很少夸奖别人，可在这种情况下，这种夸奖反倒是一种讽刺挖苦。  
美拉达垂眸，不想去看她的脸。如果革命军能在一年前把事情的前后做得这么完美，那根扎得有多深根本无法估计，这座岛更是……从她踏上的那一刻开始，她就必死无疑了。她听到安娜斯塔西娅发出一声极其轻松甚至有些恶劣的轻笑，对她道：“你还真是立了大功，说吧，你要什么赏赐，小野猫？”  
“陛下，比起这种事，现在我们首先应该想办法活着出去吧……”她无奈地连脾气都发不出来了，吐槽道，“而且这种事您在大街上随便打听一下就能知道，和我有什么关系……”  
没想到她却卷着自己被干掉的血浆拧成绺的头发，不经意地否认了她的说辞：“你太小看伊曼纽尔了，他怎么会让我知道他不想让我知道的事？”  
这句话有点儿绕，但不影响它带来的震撼：每日每夜被世人咒骂的安娜斯塔西娅陛下，是被架空的皇帝。与那光鲜狠戾外表不符的是，另一个被囚禁在圣地中的贵族女子，像是人偶一般，被勾勒出其该有的形象，比如说……金色的恐怖。  
那些关乎她的报道中，有多少事真的呢？又有多少是歪曲的推波助澜呢？反对某一事物有两种方式，一是明确地反对，二是将之一切绝对化妖魔化。而现今，二者都有。她碧绿的双眸望着面前的她，那个走在刀锋上的女人依旧慵懒地靠在那里，捂嘴打了个哈欠，全然不在状态之中不配合现实演戏的样子，不知“死亡”为何物一般，固执又傲慢地站在世界的顶端，像是在享受带着枷锁的古旧权力。没人理解她的所见所闻、所想所行，只道需要一个被打倒的象征。  
她又想起了艾斯的所述：她的确是被陷害的。仅仅触碰到这个庞大复杂故事的边缘，她便深感浑身无力，更别提整个漩涡正中的安娜斯塔西娅了。  
那个女人又咽下一块儿糖，似乎是被齁到嗓子，终于不再蹂躏那盘糖果，把注意力放回了她的身上。那双在水晶吊灯下闪着碎光的蓝眸在落到她身上时愣了一下，随即满是不爽，反问道：“你那是什么眼神？”  
啊……什么眼神呢？她也不清楚，只知道，仿佛有一股力量把她拉入了某个深黑的漩涡，无力的彷徨涌入体内，蔓延到心脏处有了刺痛。是的，她的心……在疼。动了动开始发干的双唇，她竖起了在此时毫无用处的商人警觉，苍白的脸色带着惨笑，没什么语气地说：“陛下……我是不是知道了什么我不该知道的事？”  
被她那双翡翠般的绿眸看得不太舒服，安娜斯塔西娅啧了一声，顿感烦躁。竟然敢让她烦躁？  
归根结底，都是这双眼睛的错。  
嘴角上扬，她露出了温柔的笑容。就在美拉达以为这是安慰的瞬间——  
——！  
她猛地拽住她的手腕，往前一带，顺势转身向身后的沙发倒去，把她压在了身下。  
直至摔倒柔软的沙发上、视野被那个女人的脸占据时，美拉达才反应过来发生了什么，惊呼：“陛下呃……”  
一个字尚未吐完整，就化作了暧昧的呻吟。那个女人附身轻咬着她的耳朵，吐着热乎乎的气息，低声道：“是呀，从一开始就都是些不该你知道的事，你现在才说这句话，是不是晚了点儿？”  
美拉达不得不承认，她故意压低的声音相当好听，甚至她都分不清自己是因为她的行为还是因为她的声音，全身软了下来。  
安娜斯塔西娅稍稍起身，双峰还挤压着她的。美拉达看到她的双眼，那熟悉的眼神如同无数关注自己的人一般，不是在看“她”，而是在望着她这双眼睛。莫名地泛酸，别开头，小声抗议：“我会管好自己的嘴的，陛下。”  
“废话，”她还带着血迹的手捏上了她的下巴，在上面留下了带着腥味的血痕，让她直视自己，低头道，“你自己的嘴自己管不住，难不成还让我来帮你管？要是我来的话，就顺便帮你把下面的也……”  
她的膝盖强行分开她的双腿。美拉达想要挣扎，双手却被牢牢按在头顶。眼看红唇越来越近……  
酒店的外面突然传来一阵骚动。厚实的窗帘边缘透出几阵火光。  
安娜斯塔西娅终于停了下来。  
美拉达松了一口气，关乎性命的焦虑却一下涌了上来，不顾姿势，对身上的女人道：“陛下，外面……”  
打断她的是破门的巨响，以及汹涌如潮的火焰。  
——火拳。  
干燥的热气一下子涌了进来，瞬间充斥着整个大堂。不过几秒间，就把人蒸出了薄汗。  
“美拉达！没事吧！”  
叮咚——您好，您的好友【男主角】〖火拳〗波特卡斯·D·艾斯终于上线。  
罪魁祸首冲了进来，身上还带着未燃尽的火花。准确在酒店的大堂中找到了唯二的活物。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……哟，贱民，好久不见。”  
美拉达：“……。”  
比起衣不蔽体的安娜斯塔西娅，穿戴整齐的美拉达倒像是行凶的一方，只是这姿势……一目了然。  
艾斯强迫自己不去想这都是些什么鬼，黑着脸大步走过去，一把将美拉达从她的身下拉出，挡在身后。  
安娜斯塔西娅倒是像是失去了玩具的无聊样，不紧不慢地从沙发上爬起，双手抱膝坐在上面，扬着下巴像是在示威：“怎么，几年不见翅膀硬了，敢和我抢女人？男人，这就是新的吸引我的方式吗？”  
他抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，试图把现有的情报顺成一条线，并告诉自己在意这种程度的挑衅就输了。叹出一口气，向她问道：“为什么你也在这里？”  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅正在哈巴涅拉王国，这是无论是谁都想不到的事。而她的存在，在某种程度上又似乎完美解释了这座岛的魔幻现实。  
身后，美拉达轻轻扯了扯他黑色风衣的袖角，小声道：“艾斯，为什么你会来啊？”  
哈巴涅拉王国，卡门市，王宫——  
石头铺成的观景台上，与夜景相对的，是桌前的两个影子。开启的香槟预示着某样庆祝的开始，伊曼纽尔举杯，与对面的人影碰杯，感叹着这个国家的仅仅有条。对面的人，正是这个国家的王储兼执政王。在国王重病的情况下，几乎等同于掌管国家大权的那个“王”。  
抬头望向群星闪烁的夜空，伊曼纽尔放下酒杯，道出了暗号一般的语言：“伯利恒的恒星彻底灭了。”  
“看来是时候扯下黄金、乳香与没药了啊，‘博士’（注：东方三博士梗；另，波斯原文Magus有占星师之意。）。”王储转着酒杯，右手小指的铁环有着锈迹，与一身华丽的服饰产生了强烈的违和感。  
然而，竹马君的设定就是百分之百被搅局。  
一名侍卫跑着冲了过来，连行礼都忘记了：“大人，不知为何火拳出现了，酒店外的人……全灭。”  
他口中的“火拳”应该就是那一个，或者说，这世上的“火拳”只有那一个：“海贼王”哥尔·D·罗杰的后代，黑桃海贼团船长，原白胡子海贼团二番队队长，烧烧果实能力者，波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
脸色在瞬间变得难看至极，伊曼纽尔重新拿起酒杯，放到嘴边却没再动，慢条斯理道：“你再说一遍，我没听清。”  
无声的压迫感袭来。  
那名侍卫哆哆嗦嗦地重复道：“不……不知为什么火拳出现在了这、这里……没人拦得住他，我们守在酒店外的三……三个支队……全……全灭……”  
午夜四点，接近黎明。  
哈巴涅拉王国首府卡门市，王族宫殿的观景平台上，伊曼纽尔散发出的低气压彻底化为了怒气，前来禀报的侍卫普通一声，跪在了地上。伊曼纽尔右手用力，指节泛白捏裂了酒杯，起身猛地把酒杯摔于地，高级香槟染湿了碎玻璃，在夜空下泛着天空中遥远的光芒。寂静无声，连哈巴涅拉王国的王储都屏住了呼吸，生怕引来这位大人的怒气。  
好在伊曼纽尔并不是那种会随意迁怒的人，比起发脾气，要补救的事明显更多。他踱步到平台的围栏处，双手背后，望着庭院的夜景深深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，好让乱糟糟的思绪有个条理：“为什么火拳会出现在这里？”而且……一举全灭了封锁酒店的三个支队，似是站到了与他们对立的位置。  
——本质上，伊曼纽尔和安娜斯塔西娅是一类人。  
那名侍卫刚想哆哆嗦嗦地继续着他的一问三不知，就被哈巴涅拉王国的王储瞪得闭了嘴。王储把酒杯放到桌上，玻璃与桌面相碰发出轻微的响声，在这个环境下却意外地刺耳，他轻咳一声，向伊曼纽尔道：“大人，虽然这只是海上无聊的八卦，但……翡翠女好像是火拳的女人。”  
“哈啊？”严肃的气氛在瞬间仿佛被罩上了粉红色的气息，他转身望向王储，质问，“为什么没有人告诉我这件事？”  
王储一脸委屈：“我以为这是您的计划……借由此事把火拳牵扯进来。”  
在翡翠女进行登岛交涉之时，那个出于“贪婪”的突发之想是：如果她愿倾囊相助，就多了一位战友；如果她拒绝，就杀掉好了。没有人会嫌资金少，而至少表面上作为“上位者”的伊曼纽尔，也未曾把如蚁附膻的商贾之流放在眼里。  
傲慢与偏见，误解与武断，让千里之堤溃于一个小小的桃色花边。  
——所以说，本质上伊曼纽尔和安娜斯塔西娅是一类人，尽管彼此异道。  
伊曼纽尔在听到这样的解释后，一脸压抑的怒火强行扭曲成笑容，面目肌肉僵硬得像是死肉，怀着意味深长的反讽，像个绅士一般，感叹道：“这爱情真是把我感动哭了。”  
不过，他这满脸的笑容，的确像是在哭泣。  
“大人？”王储额上有了一层薄薄的冷汗，面对这样的进展，小心翼翼地问道。  
“不过，以火拳的能力，保护好陛下不是问题。”他深紫色的双眸变得深沉，像是自言自语又像是报备着什么说辞。  
画风突然变得太快，一脸懵逼的王储像是复读机一般重复了话语：“大人？？？”  
可几乎就在一秒之内，他又披上了一身怒气，大步向门外走着，命令道：“竟然让陛下出这种事？保证陛下的安全为第一要务，同时封锁关于此事的一切消息。陛下此次秘密出行，不能损伤一根头发。所有人跟我去护驾，王储先生，得麻烦您和我一同去迎接陛下了。”  
此时的酒店大堂内，在内外上下一地尸体——还有那么些被烧焦的状况下，艾斯和美拉达坐在一侧的沙发上交换着彼此的信息。至于那位一人占据了三人沙发的安娜斯塔西娅陛下，又开始横卧在那里折腾那盘糖果。  
她有一搭没一搭听着那两个的对话，嚼着糖梳理着他们暴露出的情报。而十分可惜的是，之于安娜斯塔西娅，有用的并不多：一是美拉达每日寄出的信件，翡翠海贼团并没有收到；二是这座岛从今晚——或者该说昨夜开始，启动了前所未有的军事管制；三是在美拉达登岛——三日前，也是安娜斯塔西娅登岛的日子，这座岛外面的海域已被封锁。  
“这种事……我还是第一次听说……”朱唇轻启，安娜斯塔西娅还含着糖就插了话。  
直到被她的这句感叹打断，艾斯和美拉达才反应过来她的存在。虽然两人都倍感尴尬，但其本人似乎并不在乎这种小事，低头把那盘糖果翻了好几遍，略带失望地发现所有苹果味的都已经被吃完后，安娜斯塔西娅似是发觉这两个家伙怎么突然安静了下来，抬头：“你们两个看我干什么？”再看就把你们的眼睛挖出来哦。  
艾斯：“……”  
美拉达：“……”  
她这一身打扮的确是不忍直视，艾斯那只停留在她脸上的视线在这句话后别开到一旁；美拉达轻咳一声，把自己的外套脱了下来，干笑着递了过去。然而，安娜斯塔西娅的脑回路很显然和正常人不太一样。  
她卖弄地抛了一下肩上的金色发丝，却因被血浆拧得僵硬没达到应有的效果，横卧在长沙发上挑眉道：“我这完美至此的肉体有何需要遮掩的？”  
美拉达那只伸出的手臂继续伸着也不是，收回来也不是，那件带着无辜又尴尬的深棕色长袖女士外套在半空中瑟瑟发抖。艾斯扶额，他就知道……纵然三年不见，但，安娜斯塔西娅就是安娜斯塔西娅，毕竟是连裸奔都能奔得一身正气一副“跪谢我赐予你们膜拜我身体的机会”的人。而且，在无关紧要的细节上……跑题的能力为百分之一百。  
正如此时。他正想做个台阶下，认真严肃地探讨这座岛的事或是安娜斯塔西娅为什么会出现在这里之类的问题，便发生了更加荒唐的一幕。只见美拉达那只胳膊依旧举着，脸上的干笑僵硬在那里，眼角一抽，然后——爆发了。  
莫名地，轻易被点燃怒火，美拉达双手展开那件外套就朝安娜斯塔西娅扑了上去。艾斯一脸懵逼，以至于根本没拦住美拉达。不、老实说，他唯一见过一次她大动肝火就是17岁那年的出海前夜，除此之外，他几乎没见过美拉达生气，更别说对谁发这么大的火了。安娜斯塔西娅能得此殊荣，也算是……不对，美拉达你不要作死好吗！  
曾有有一位伟大的作者说过，作死乃推动人生的第一动力。（并没有）  
从某种角度来看，这三个人的人生一直都在作死，是故谁也没资格说谁什么。  
美拉达把自己的外套一下扔到她的脑袋上，安娜斯塔西娅刚坐起来要把罩在脑袋上的衣服拿下来，就被她抓着双肩用力摇呀摇：“陛下！现在是开这种玩笑的时候吗陛下！！要不是艾斯冒死赶来咱们连活着出去都很困难好吗！陛下你醒醒！拜托你正视一下现在的状况啊啊啊！！”  
先不说其他的事儿，虽然这座岛的状况是有点儿复杂，可他也并没有“冒死”。美拉达你对自家男友的信任呢？不，他怎么也被带跑了话题？艾斯揉了揉眼角，扣紧帽子，起身上前把美拉达拽了回来，但愿她没惹火她……呃……  
安娜斯塔西娅把脑袋上那件衣服拿了下来，露出面无表情的脸，用着没什么起伏的口气，终于把视线落到了他的身上，问道：“对啊，你为什么来这儿？谁让你来了？”  
被艾斯按在怀里的美拉达在听到她对他的问话后，又张牙舞爪地跳了起来：“陛下你有点儿进取心好不好啊！重点难道不应该是你什么都不知道吗！！！”  
明明身居高位，却被蒙在更深的鼓里，对世界一无所知。美拉达的脑海中一闪而过刚刚的情形……奈何双肩被艾斯扣着，只能抬脚就上去……嗯……艾斯直接把她抱起来了。  
——也不知道是怕谁伤了谁。  
安娜斯塔西娅那张面无表情的脸终于浮现了无聊的兴致，抱着那团外套开始围观他俩折腾，顺手又把一块儿糖塞到了嘴里，大概就差再摆一盘市井的瓜子了，还感叹了那么一句：“哎呀，你们两个真好玩。”  
艾斯：“……”  
事实上，出于刚刚冲进来看到的那幕，面对一系列关于为什么美拉达会和她搅在一起还搅到被压被挑衅还不反抗的问题以及为什么安娜斯塔西娅和她搅到一起还搅到被嚷被摇也不反击的问题，主观上，他复杂地想要拒绝。可主观并不占据主导地位。他把逐渐安静下来还气鼓鼓地美拉达放了下来，继续按在身前，回答的安娜斯塔西娅刚刚的问题：“如你所见，美拉达已经失联数日，我来救我的女朋友。”  
这倒像是个早在一开始就该说的人际关系自我介绍。隐藏着的另一层意思，大概是对初遇那幕的警告。  
可这句勉强算得上情话的口吻，在下一秒便破了功。  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，听出了他隐藏的意思，却略带尴尬地把它表明道：“她是你的谁关我什么事？”  
呃……好像也的确和她没有直接的关系。逻辑上来讲，没毛病……个鬼啊！  
但没给任何人反应的时间，那个女人便像是突然想起什么似的，惊呼一声，高声道：“啊、的确有关系……”她向他伸出右手，一副班主任收作业的样子，道，“五千字的感想报告，关于‘爱情’的体验。”  
——“也就是说……尚未经历过吗？真无聊啊，你这人……”  
——“那么，等你什么时候有了新体检，记得交我一份五千字的感想报告。”  
三年前，她好像的确与他谈论过这种事，只是……他有答应过什么吗？  
艾斯沉默了下来。  
美拉达来来回回看了他们两个几眼，懒得吐槽。  
倒是安娜斯塔西娅瞪了她一眼，对她伸手道：“要不……你来写？”  
“我不认为陛下您会这种事感兴趣。”她转头，显然来了脾气。  
“哦呀，你们两个还真是像，连回答的说辞都一模一样……”她双手击掌，感叹道。  
美拉达抓狂：“拜托您能不能不要在意这些细节！”  
可安娜斯塔西娅的下一句却猛然压低了声音，扬着下巴，眯起双眼：“……一样莽撞不计后果，只会搞事。”  
艾斯想起，她当年还发过誓“绝对不嘲笑你的爱情故事”，可只说了绝不嘲笑，又没说不会讽刺。但……  
按下怀里又暴躁起来的美拉达，艾斯望向安娜斯塔西娅，无奈道：“别逗她了，塔西娅。虽然不知道是不是又破坏了你的什么计划，但……我道歉。”  
君子连道歉都这么坦荡荡。只可惜在场的那两位都不在戏里。  
美拉达震惊到颤了一下，扒开他的胳膊，睁大那双翡翠的双眸再次来来回回看了他们两个，最终定格在安娜斯塔西娅的身上，轻声道：“其实陛下您……都知道吗？”天啦噜这样她会觉得今晚的自己是个傻○的……掩面打滚，内心的小人开始翻腾……  
艾斯揉了揉她的头顶：“安心，祸害遗千年。”  
安娜斯塔西娅眉角一挑，思辨极快地重复：“是啊，祸害遗千年，所以你们这些丧心病狂的贱民还有闲心撒欢儿。”  
“等等！现在是说这些的时候吗！重点明明是……”全文唯一正常人·美拉达小姐插话，可说到一半又抓起了自己头发，似是大脑CPU过热开始当机，“重点是……什么来着啊啊啊！”  
“我刚刚的上一句是‘你们两个还真是一样莽撞不计后果，只会搞事’。”安娜斯塔西娅托腮，好心提醒。  
“我哪里莽撞不计后果啦！”她瞬间反驳了回去，然后发现……  
很好，现在全文唯一正常人·美拉达小姐也开始关注奇怪的地方了。她气结，她郁闷，她转身扑进艾斯怀里，为自己丢掉的智商感到痛心，进行深刻的自我剖析：美拉达，你要知耻！知耻！不能和这些逻辑怪说话！  
可那个女人的声音偏偏还停留在那个无关紧要地细节上，追着她反问：“你哪里不莽撞了？不然……你觉得你是为何卷进来的？”  
她是为何卷进来的？除去时间与地点的巧合，她为何会被卷入这场策划已久的刺杀？这是个好问题。  
似是话题终于再次严肃了起来，连艾斯都加入了这场讨论：“根据翡翠海贼团的叙述，故意把美拉达放进来的可能性很大。”  
“是，这从一开始就是一个大局，至于我……是个值得利用的意外。”美拉达从艾斯怀中抬头，对他道，“白日里我接触到的反动者，有提到希望我提供资金支持。”  
“很好，”安娜斯塔西娅啪啪啪鼓起了掌，但下一句却是，“但这些都不致死。吃块儿糖，促进一下思考。”  
她把那盘糖果向他俩推去，但在这种时候，在一堆尸体中间，能安然吃糖的除了她恐怕也没有别人。  
“如果美拉达拒绝了他们的话，这足以致死了，塔西娅。”他皱眉，分析道，否认了她的想法。  
安娜斯塔西娅心情莫名看起来不错，低头抠着自己指甲中干掉发黑的血渍，反问：“致死的直接原因……难道不是因为她认出了我的身份吗？从见到我的第一眼开始……当时伊曼纽尔便在场，尔后又傻傻地跑来确认……不被灭口就怪了。”  
“可是那个时候！”美拉达为自己辩解，随即也察觉到了不妥之处，声音越来越小，“那个时候……房间里只有你我二人啊，而且，是陛下您邀请我进去的。”  
“所以我才说，你太小瞧伊曼纽尔那家伙了。”安娜斯塔西娅的言语深处带着几丝杀意，只有艾斯这种常年在生死边缘徘徊之人才察觉得到。他的眼中闪过了然，随即安娜斯塔西娅又补充道，在瞬间换上了一口调戏的语气，“你这小野猫还真是不怕死，啧……”  
除去眼前这个来搅局的火拳外，这大概是安娜斯塔西娅此次唯一的失算：她在保护她，企图用威胁吓跑这个不知天高地厚的小野猫，谁知道她不光凭着一枚戒指就当面指出了她的身份，还一直心安理得地住在她的对门。  
结果，为了她这双比那祖母绿戒指上的宝石还要漂亮的眼睛不是去生命的光彩，她还要费心在针对自己的刺杀中保护她。安娜斯塔西娅突然觉得……自己也是个傻——哦不、怎么能说这种话呢？她只是犯了个可爱又不失大雅的小错误罢了。  
“你知道‘百合花妖’的利润是多少吗？有钱命算什么……”美拉达小声反抗，连敬语都不用了。然后因后半句的疑似轻生被身后的男人掐了一下。好吧，她闭嘴。  
艾斯望向坐在沙发上的安娜斯塔西娅，想起她刚刚流露却隐藏得微妙的杀意，耸肩感叹：“以我对你的了解，你竟然能忍得了这种事……”  
忍得了那位帝国宰相伊曼纽尔的存在。  
他果然总是能轻易惹怒她。安娜斯塔西娅紧紧握拳，指节泛白，压抑着，不屑道：“谁让你随意猜测我的想法了，贱民。”  
她的确忍不了，所以才会有这一出事件。她想要再逼一下伊曼纽尔一派的人，于是提出了这次的微服私访。至于去哪里、做什么……这一切都无所谓，全权交给伊曼纽尔来安排。以自身为诱饵，她相信他不会放弃这嘴边的肥肉。  
安娜斯塔西娅了解伊曼纽尔，正如伊曼纽尔了解安娜斯塔西娅。  
安娜斯塔西娅想杀伊曼纽尔，正如伊曼纽尔想杀安娜斯塔西娅。  
但总是出于那个“大局”的顾虑，谁都奈何不了谁。近年来，革命军的地盘虽急速扩张，但军事上总是胶着对峙在地图上，暗涛汹涌的海面太过平静。她深知越拖下去对她越不利，只得出此下策再逼迫伊曼纽尔一把。  
只是连安娜斯塔西娅本人也没有想到的是，他会直接下杀手。这显然超脱于革命军的计划之外——只要她一死，这个帝国就会立即崩溃，而革命军此时此刻还没有做好接手这个世界的准备。除非……这个暗杀的策划严密到……可以做到偷梁换柱的地步。  
他们做得到。那个有着迷人绿眸的小野猫无意说出了天大的秘密，如果这个岛可以悄无声息地处理好那多出的两万兵源的话，将安娜斯塔西娅悄悄置于死地也不是难事。不过……  
她发现了更有意思的关系：关于这座岛、伊曼纽尔一派与革命军本部。她和他千算万算，还是算漏了……名为“海贼”的意外。  
安娜斯塔西娅收敛了自己的杀气，湛蓝的双眸望着眼前的两个海贼，用着轻松却一贯高高在上的口吻道：“这么想来，你们两个就将功赎罪吧，我不计较了。”  
早已开始的游戏，从今日开始，有了新的加速的方法。  
“哈啊？”鬼知道安娜斯塔西娅的脑子里装了什么的艾斯和美拉达对脸懵逼，随后达成一致，不和天龙人牌精神病讲道理。  
就在美拉达扶额之时，建筑外面传来了声势浩大的响动——  
艾斯转身面向大门，条件反射性地把她护在身后：“几百人吗？”这是几百人行军才能发出的声音。  
“真是……说谁谁就来。”安娜斯塔西娅轻笑一声，整理着自己乱糟糟的头发，扯了扯身上什么也遮不住的半透明白纱睡裙的裙摆，毫不忌讳地在沙发上坐正。左腿搭上右腿，扶着扶手，一身血迹，在尸体中央，像是坐在圣地的宝座之上。  
数分钟后，嘈杂渐进。


	21. 铁幕

第四章 铁幕

伊曼纽尔风尘仆仆地从酒店被破坏的大门走了进来，大步流星，带起的气流吹起了披风的下摆，在距离安娜斯塔西娅的五公尺处单膝跪地：“救驾来迟，请您赎罪。”  
这看起来听起来真是有够诚恳的。安娜斯塔西娅也挂上了优雅的微笑，温柔地开口：“你这是在做什么……这只是个意外，我们可以造物主的后裔，被神明赐福之人，怎么可能有事？”  
“你理解就好，塔西娅。”站起身，伊曼纽尔暗紫的双眸温柔似水，映着她的影子，稍稍愣了一下，随即脱下自己的黑色披风，走上前去帮她披上，勉强盖住了她这过于袒露的打扮。  
她按住他还放在她肩上的大手，抬头，含笑：“辛苦了。”  
“不，你平安是我最大的心愿。”他低头，垂目，反握住她的手。  
在现场边上不到三公尺的艾斯和美拉达表示……这真是大写的尴尬。  
美拉达抖了抖，小声对艾斯吐槽：“是我的错觉吗？总觉得他们两个之间……杀气好重。”  
艾斯：“……”连美拉达都察觉到了，这已经不是普通的重了，而是分分钟能当场毙命的程度。  
兴许是美拉达的动静，伊曼纽尔转头，像是刚刚注意到那两个人一样，道：“这是……”  
“嗯，多亏了这个贱民及时护驾，赏吧。”面不改色，安娜斯塔西娅维持着标准地微笑，如此道。  
事实上，酒店外面的尸体都是艾斯的锅没错，可酒店里面的这些……和他一点儿关系都没有。准确而言，都是安娜斯塔西娅的杰作。  
艾斯望向坐在那里的安娜斯塔西娅，她偏头，脸上挂着三年前马林弗多战场上初遇时温柔的假笑，眼底的警告却十分明显。他眯起双眼，顿了一秒后，顺了她的意——在她再次用他胸前的伤痕在道义上胁迫他之前——默认了这件事。  
如果说这位世界贵族与三年前相比有什么唯一的不同的话，他在第一眼就看出了那个答案：她的躯干线条。或许也要得益于她从始至终都没什么羞耻心，大方地展露着很容易被发觉的变化，甚至让他觉得她是故意的——如果有人“也”“曾”看到过她的身体的话。  
她肌肉的线条明显是受过训练的样子。虽然不知道是在何时何地又出于何种目的，但至少能表明她的态度，那是对处境与未来有所准备的泰然。所以，哪怕在这座岛上见到安娜斯塔西娅，他会怀疑她的动机她的目的，却不会担忧她的一切。  
毕竟……是她啊。弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，那个三年前被全世界追着夺命时，也能在原始森林里一身白装，嘲讽贱民的存在。  
伊曼纽尔意味深长地扫过艾斯，对他道：“既然如此，我推举您为‘四皇’，如何？”  
自从三年前“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特隐退后，四皇之位一直空缺，新世界的海域也一直还算平静——大概是和平隐退并把地盘分给了“儿子们”的缘故。  
在这种时候重新提出这个被刻意遗忘了许久的问题，背后的意义……美拉达皱眉，如果抛开那些不属于大海的斗争的话，这件事对艾斯单纯而言，或许好处更大些也说不定。只是……  
“我拒绝。”他冷淡地回应了他。  
是的，只是他不会同意罢了。逐渐熟悉海上规矩的美拉达知道，这种称呼一旦变成权力的工具，哪怕世人挤破头去抢，也会有一些人对其视而不见。  
一些……真正游离于世俗之外、颠簸于碧涛之上、洒脱于人情之间的亡命之徒。他们在无垠的海洋上建立了新的秩序，手中握着的……是黑色的权力。一旦沾染，就是永远也无法洗白的黑色权力。  
这时，哈巴涅拉王国的王储带着近卫的军队哗哗啦啦地进来了一大片。  
“陛下！不知您到访，惶恐至极。请原谅父王卧病在床，由我代他向您谢罪。”王储的声音打断了他们的对话，他看似恭敬地直立在原地，没有下跪。  
他身后跟进来的……全部都是重装步兵。几秒之间堵住了门口，收拾大堂的一地狼藉，明知是刺客的尸体却无保护现场之意。冰冷的铠甲反着光，在这个夏夜带来了金属的寒意。这哪里是救驾，分明就是……围堵。美拉达意识到了这样的可能，不安地去扯艾斯的袖子，被他反手握住，十指相扣。暖意涌了上来，驱散了冰冷的威胁。  
“他是哈巴涅拉王国现任的摄政王，也是王储。”伊曼纽尔适时向安娜斯塔西娅介绍了前因后果，“为了救驾，我只得拜托他动用了当地的军队。”  
安娜斯塔西娅抬眼，嘴角上扬，扬着下巴，睥睨：“怎么，现在的王公贵族已经连下跪的礼仪都不会了吗？”  
她这是火上浇油。那位王储看向站在她身边的伊曼纽尔，在短暂的眼神交流后，咬牙，缓缓跪了下来。  
“算了，”安娜斯塔西娅开口，打断了他下跪的动作，直接让那人重心不稳扑通一声直直跪在了大理石地面上，双膝撞地的声音听着让人的膝盖也不由得疼了起来。可那个女人却故作惊讶道，“哎呀，王储先生不必如此大礼……”  
王储：“……”  
美拉达不自觉地握紧了艾斯的手，无论从哪个角度，陛下她都做得太过火了……  
艾斯似是猜出她心中所想，转头用唇语告诉她：没问题。  
她不知他这自信是从哪里来，可抬头望向安娜斯塔西娅那张嘲讽脸时，却有一种一切都在她掌控之中的错觉。  
那位王储轻咳几声，起身，终于找好了该有的表情，向安娜斯塔西娅询问道：“不知您前来是为了……？”  
是哦，她来是干什么的？这可真是个好问题，美拉达和艾斯也想知道这个答案。可正如前面所述，安娜斯塔西娅对目的地没有什么特别的要求，她的目的仅仅是再逼一把那暗地里踌躇不决的家伙们罢了，是故一切都由伊曼纽尔全权安排，以“微（出）服（来）私（散）访（心）”之由。  
然而——凡事都要有这么一个然而——在没想到对方会直接下杀手之外，她却有了意想不到的其他收获。既然能通过她的渠道多折腾出整整两万的兵源，其中盘根错节的关系真是有趣呢……说到底，这还要好好感谢那只不怕死的小野猫。她瞥了一眼旁边正低头不知交流什么的那两位海贼，瞬间心情又不好了。比起被吃瓜群众围观，安娜斯塔西娅显然更喜欢当个吃瓜群众，像个真正的女皇那样，低头看着朝堂之上群臣的争斗。只可惜历史的车轮注定把她的影子压在了舞台之上。  
她抬手，紧了紧伊曼纽尔披到她肩上的披风，不紧不慢地开口道：“我怀疑……你的税金有些问题。”  
“……哈啊？”王储傻了。  
傻掉的不光是王储，这展开也在伊曼纽尔的意料之外。而真·偷税逃税避税抗税大户·美拉达小姐则又往艾斯身后躲了躲，当自己不存在。  
能给提供那么多的兵源，自然也能提供物资，谁知道这个表面上是世界政府成员国的国家在背后还藏了些什么？伊曼纽尔带她来自然是觉得这个国家完全在他们的掌控之中，可这句话的另一面则是，她来到了他们的腹地。安娜斯塔西娅看到他们的反应，乐得更开心了。  
试问，如何让沉稳的不败将军不计后果加快进攻的步伐？答曰，断了他粮草。  
革命军不是傻子，但他们自己没有准备完全之前，他们也不会轻易动手。因此如果她想打破地图上胶着的僵局的话，就只能用些简单粗暴的手段了。比如说……给他们的“根”松松土，可以伤到根系的那种松土。“税金”的确是天底下最好的借口，这种事只要查总能查出问题，没问题也能编造出问题。如果能够成功断掉一座重要的补给岛屿的话……  
“您……不追究一下这次的刺杀吗？”王储嘴角抽动，试图转移话题。  
以他们的视角，这个刺杀计划因为“火拳”的突入有了短暂的混乱，但统一好口径后，他与宰相大人一同赶来做戏，心里准备好了完全的说辞与数个方案，结果却没想到那个女人来了这样一出。  
安娜斯塔西娅抬头，看着站在沙发边伊曼纽尔的侧脸，轻声道：“不过是件微不足道的小事，对吧？”  
她说……这是微不足道的小事。她的眼中，赤裸裸地展现着挖苦的神色。  
伊曼纽尔垂眸，应声道：“塔西娅，别让我心疼，好吗？”  
他没有称她为“陛下”，而是用了“塔西娅”这样亲昵的措辞。话说回来，第一个说出这个昵称的好像也是他，只可惜……他为什么引诱她去追究这件事呢？如同三年前，他引诱她调解马林弗多的那场动乱一样。  
他为何还不去死？他现在还不能死。  
她偏不追究这所有人都心知肚明的刺杀事件。坐在沙发的中央，翘着腿，转头看到那位王储紧盯伊曼纽尔，显然想从他那里得到什么提示，但很可惜，到了今天这步——到了连伊曼纽尔也没算到的此时，求谁都没有用。  
她道：“你不解释一下吗？”  
“请允许我彻查这起刺杀事件，陛下！”  
“我现在在谈论别的问题……”  
……  
她和王储开始相互打太极。  
目睹了一切的美拉达，终于找到了此刻的奇怪之处：“明明孤立的陛下随时都可以被身边的臣子斩杀，那么为什么他们却一直没有动手呢？”而是选择站在这里扯皮。  
艾斯略带惊讶地看了她一眼，小声感叹道：“你竟然会问出这种问题……”  
“什么啊……”她白了他一眼，“在你脑中我该怎么想？”  
他摸了摸鼻尖，略带尴尬道：“比如说……如果有不想扔的石头的话？”  
“它有价值。”她顿了一下，翡翠色的双眸直直望向他，“不过……也有另一种可能。”  
——十三年前的初遇，哥亚王国城外的非确定无终点站。  
“也有可能是我真的喜欢那块石头。”她补充道。  
安娜斯塔西娅唯一的筹码就是自身的价值，包括对于她的敌人而言——她的敌人也需要她的存在——这种事如果不开上帝视角的话，鲜少有人看得清。至少他比她看得清。作为曾经那场动乱的中心，无论自愿或被迫，都被世人扣上了“海贼王后嗣”的帽子，已然成为了这个时代历史的一部分。文明史观就是这样一种存在，而更为讽刺的是，被称为“英雄主义”的“被英雄主义”所背负的情感从不关注英雄本身。如果产生共鸣的话，漩涡之中的传奇总能看到比常人所见更多的事物，一如艾斯对安娜斯塔西娅，至于如何利用它们，就是打造英雄的关键所在了。然而此时……美拉达口中的另外一种可能，从她微动的红唇中吐出，在未散尽血腥味的空气中，有着异样荒诞的暧昧。  
也有可能……是真的喜欢呢。  
作为吃瓜群众的两个海贼不约而同地望向依旧在扯皮的安娜斯塔西娅和那位王储，沉默地站在安娜斯塔西娅身旁的帝国宰相面色如常，看不出什么特别的。但正是这份冷漠，像极了安娜斯塔西娅。  
……严重的同理心缺失和轻微的精神分裂，艾斯忆起了了当年白胡子海贼团船医对那个女人的评价。他握着她的手稍稍用力，反问：“你在说笑么？”  
“嗯，是在说笑。”她回忆起从她身上感受到的寒冷至今都仿若覆盖在身上，像是不会融化的冰雪，自嘲地否认了自己刚刚说出的另一种可能。随后对他问道，语气随意得像是礼节性地问候，“我只是打个比方，艾斯，这只是比方，倘若有一日……陛下她真的遭遇了生死的威胁，你会出手吗？”  
救与被救、被救与救，哪怕这其中纠缠着无数难以说清的算计，在这单纯的前因后果前做出抉择的话……  
她在艾斯开口前就先一步说出了自己的答案：“虽然我也不清楚在刚刚的混乱中陛下为什么会救我一命，但……艾斯，我没有你们海上那些恩仇相报的心理，我是商人，谁给我好处我就跟谁，所以我想不等到那一日，我是不会知道自己的答案的……”  
人是依附着现实活着的。他了解这一点，只是……  
“美拉达，这个问题的答案不在于个人的选择。”他道，“而在于……塔西娅她的想法，如果我足够尊重她的话。”  
深黑的双眸中映出她的影子，美拉达微微睁大双眼，望着他瞳中的自己，眨眼，瞬间明白了其中的涵义。  
“我们没有配合她的义务，艾斯。”她道。  
“这不是配合，是对死亡的尊重。”他答。  
——砰！  
震耳欲聋的枪响打断了这对吃瓜群众的对话。  
不过是发生在几秒间的事情，美拉达回眸时恰巧望到在争执中似是动了火的安娜斯塔西娅放下那把镀金的手枪，把它重新扔到了茶几上。她还记得里面的子弹只剩下两发，而现在听起来只剩下一发了。伊曼纽尔抬手像是要阻止什么，终是晚了一步。厅堂中，哈巴涅拉王国的重装步兵在短暂的混乱后发出金属兵器相撞的声响，空气仿佛都有了重量。  
正当她要转头看向另一边时，却被艾斯捂住了眼睛。耳边听到他的声音，仿佛带着早有预料的感慨：“你看，这世上没有谁能欺负到她。”  
那王储的死相一定十分难看。虽然她很想对艾斯说，如今自己对这种血腥的场面早已免疫了，但咬了咬下唇，还是没能说出口。  
安娜斯塔西娅抬高声音，尖锐到在这个酒店的大堂中产生了回音：“怎么，你们这是要造反吗？”  
可出其不意杀掉一国王储的人明明是她。  
美拉达拉下挡在自己眼前的大手，果然，周遭的步兵们全部举起了武器，直直对着沙发上的女人。出于角度问题，不幸的是他们也在攻击范围内。  
伊曼纽尔难看的脸色终于表现了出来，开口道：“塔西娅，你……”  
“收回哈巴涅拉王国王室的自治权，今日起托管给世界政府，伊曼纽尔，你有什么看法吗？”她打断他的进言，毫不畏惧地迎面直撞着指向她的枪口。  
——。  
伊曼纽尔皱眉，沉默地望向对面军队的首领。整个空间寂静了数秒，甚至可以清晰听到在场每个人的呼吸声。  
就在这时，艾斯上前一步打破了沉默。他再次把美拉达护在这一触即发的空气之外，意外地以一个海贼的立场加入了这出对峙：“如果可以的话，我愿意出面接手这座岛。”  
这个世界的岛国，无非分为四种：主权完整的，世界政府的，公开站队于革命军的，大海贼旗下的。在这种时候把哈巴涅拉托管于“火拳”这样的大海贼，似乎也不是什么下策——作为缓解这场对峙的手段。  
伊曼纽尔明显稍稍松了一口气，对艾斯道：“若是‘火拳’的话，也不是不……”  
“你以为自己是谁？”安娜斯塔西娅漂亮的双眸瞪向艾斯，打断了伊曼纽尔搭建台阶的进程，刻薄道，“我刚刚说我要把这个国家收回来，你没有听到吗，贱民？”  
她胸口微微起伏，看起来是发了假火可却用上了真气。在伊曼纽尔看不到的角度，锐利的眼神仿佛带着三年前分别时的那句警告——  
——死人就要有死人的样子。  
可是最抱歉的是，他还活着。这点她比谁都清楚。  
艾斯抬臂，把挂在颈后的帽子重新按到头上，开口道：“抱歉啊，这只是一条合理的建议罢了，塔西娅。”  
选择权依旧在她的手上。然而……安娜斯塔西娅的手指微微用力抠着掌心，带来些许的疼痛，然而……这种糟糕的感觉到底是什么？狠狠啧了一声，她终于瞥向那些哈巴涅拉王国的步兵，这些小蚂蚁们恐怕连自己真正的主子是谁都不知道吧……  
“好了，塔西娅。”伊曼纽尔再次开口，在沙发旁单膝跪地，轻轻握上了她放在沙发扶手上的拳头，抬头对他的陛下道，“不必与这种海贼置气。我赶来之前已经联络好了海军，现在他们随时都可以进来铲平这场叛乱，就按你说的……”他顿了一下，终于把话说完，“把这里托管给世界政府吧。”  
已是弃子。  
那步兵的首领满脸惊讶地望向伊曼纽尔，然而就在下一秒，伊曼纽尔站起身打了个响指——  
背上写着“正义”二字的海军冲了进来，当场缴械哈巴涅拉王国王室的军队。从肩章上看应上尉的军人走到安娜斯塔西娅和伊曼纽尔面前行了军礼。  
啊……！这个人！美拉达倒吸一口凉气，她想起了这个人的脸。他明明是三日前封锁这座岛屿的那群黑衣人的头领！  
……这哪里是什么联络的海军，明明是……  
艾斯皱眉，作为经常和海军打交道的新世界海贼，自然对他们也算熟悉，可从未听闻过这样一位上尉存在……他赶来时，翡翠海贼团副船长阿艹向他说过，在入夜的数小时内，那些封锁岛屿的黑色舰队换上了海军的装束。如果是这样的话……  
螳螂捕蝉，后面的却不一定是黄雀。  
“艾斯，”美拉达在他身后叫了他的名字，尾音中带着几丝颤抖，“你明后天得接着帮我搬石头哦……”  
她很聪明，她知道这是最妥当地保护安娜斯塔西娅的方式：在她安全抵达“圣地”玛丽乔亚前，作为这场刺杀的经历者不离开事发地。时刻用自己本身提醒着曾在这里发生的一切，免得再有人从中作梗。就算她“翡翠女”掌控的金银财宝还不够格，同样被搅进事件的还有她身边的“火拳”。前几分钟还在势利地说“谁给好处就跟着谁”的商人，在瞬间就做出了自己的决定。不，或者说……在瞬间就判断出了那个女人会给她不知名的好处。最起码在刚刚关于查税的争论上，安娜斯塔西娅完全无视掉了她。  
安娜斯塔西娅倒是没在意这群海军的真假，终于从沙发上站起来，活动了一下酸痛的双腿，露出得意的笑容：“收拾一下，我们回去吧，伊曼纽尔。”  
然后，走到自己的宰相面前，抬手抚摸上他的脸颊，抬头吻上了他的唇。冰凉的双唇，不带有一丝一毫的情感。不、是有情感的……  
伊曼纽尔纹丝不动，盯着眼前的女人放开自己的下巴，后退一步，满眼都是嘲讽的笑意。  
“我就知道你会支持我的决定，伊曼纽尔。”她温柔地说了悦耳的话。  
然而……她这是在挑衅，在讽刺他的失败，在挖苦他的算计。呵，不到最后一步，谁知道谁能笑到最后呢？伊曼纽尔轻声答道：“当然，塔西娅……陛下。”  
安娜斯塔西娅望着伊曼纽尔这勉强的神情，再也压抑不住皮囊之下的真心，把那份得意的喜悦展现了出来。她的手指抚摸过刚刚与他亲吻的唇瓣，尔后捂住自己的嘴，凝视着他，笑出了声。  
“那么，剩下的就交给你了，亲爱的。”  
最后的称呼她故意发嗲，恶心得在场之人都抖了抖。  
随即，肩上还披着伊曼纽尔的披风，她转身率先离开了这里，迈过那头骨裂成几半、黄红相间的脑浆顺着大理石地砖的缝隙流了一地的王储的尸体，在路过那名“海军上尉”时顿了一下，抬眸问道：“你是哪里的？”  
“是！”那位必须要带引号的“海军上尉”向安娜斯塔西娅行了军礼，有力地答道，“G8支部。”  
“嗯，头等功。”她点头，轻描淡写地如此说道，然后从士兵自动让出的道路中走出了大门，消失在黎明前的夜色中。  
这是黎明前的黑暗，彻夜积压的恐怖仿佛按耐不住要冲向东方的青色。  
伊曼纽尔重重吐出一口气，不痛不痒地吩咐了一些后事——仅仅停留在关押的程度上，有条不紊。  
“啊、对了，火拳，”临走时，伊曼纽尔在艾斯前停下脚步，道，“刚刚说要推举你为‘四皇’，是通知不是询问，就当是传承一下白胡子的心愿吧。”  
——新世界的“四皇”么？自顾自地就这样决定？  
无奈地哼出声，似是三分不屑七分自嘲，艾斯耸肩，感叹：“你们天龙人还真是一样无法沟通。”  
“别把我和她混为一谈。”暗紫色的双眸露出不悦的情感，帝国的宰相与他擦肩而过，似是踩着安娜斯塔西娅离开的路线，走了出去，留下一屋的海军与两个海贼。  
与此同时，门外终于有了属于白昼的光亮。陆地上的晨曦与海上相比，到来得总是要晚一些。或许是多了几分微而不妙的重量，在天与地的中间少了那潮湿的风。  
半日后，安娜斯塔西娅前脚刚刚离岛，后脚就下达了肃清哈巴涅拉王国的敕令：杀。简单来概括就是这样一个字——杀。伊曼纽尔只是把王国宫殿的近卫们关押起来，而她却不光要处死所有涉案人员，亦要株连整个王室的九族，包括那正在病床上躺着的国王。  
几乎没人知道她出访的事，更没人知道她的遭遇，人们只知道这个可怜的王国不知为何惹到了暴戾的皇帝，烧到了自己。这则新闻在两日至内传遍了世界的每个角落，无论怎样说着“人人平等”，一国王室的命果然比死在世界贵族手下的普通奴隶们的命要值钱。这对一国王室的屠杀早已远远超过多数人能理解的范畴。  
是夜。“圣地”玛丽乔亚，克洛德一族的宅邸中，传来其唯一后裔伊曼纽尔与什么人的争执声——  
电话虫带着怒气，却压抑着音量：“……我给你的自由不是用来做这种事的！”  
“如果错过了这这次，就再也没有下次了！”  
“现在还不是时候……”  
“萨博先生，不是‘现在还不是时候’，而是‘现在已经晚了’。”伊曼纽尔身着睡衣，潮湿的短发尚未吹干，坐在窗前，揉了揉太阳穴，强行让自己冷静下来，对面前的电话虫继续道，“你只要负责检验我给你的结果就好了，至于过程……我有自己的打算。”  
他是个彻底的结果主义者。小小的电话虫沉默了数秒，反问道：“所以，这就是你制造这次事端的理由？”  
事前，在艾斯接到翡翠海贼团的联络后，联系到萨博时，这位总参谋长的脑海中清晰的计划里并没有关于那个国家那座岛屿的封锁之事。但根据艾斯的描述，他很快就想到了以马内利的势力，并在第一时间联系……不、并没有联系到他。无奈之下他只得亲自前往香波地群岛，试图启动紧急预案的Plan B，却在引出阿瑞斯后放弃了那个计划。等联系到以马内利的时候，哈巴涅拉王国的事件早已结束了。  
哈巴涅拉王国的重要之处不简单地在于它的人口或农业，更在于它对变革事业的秘密支持，甚至革命军的支部之一就藏在这座岛屿的山中。以马内利打算借此瓮中捉鳖，但很显然……  
行为在总部的计划之外，结果也不尽人意，甚至让整个支部都处于岌岌可危的境地。  
“发生了一些意外，与贵兄无关的意外。”伊曼纽尔轻声道，就算没有火拳与翡翠女的突入，安娜斯塔西娅也是有备而来——在收尸的报告中，他从来可没听说过那个与他一起长大的女人能独自从三十层杀到酒店的大堂，“但也正是因为发生了这种意外，我才说‘现在已经晚了’，再拖下去对我们没有好处。”  
“如果那个女人不明不白地死在了那种地方，我们同样也不当不正，以马内利。”  
猛吸一口气，伊曼纽尔的手指敲击着桌面，缓缓地吐出了这句话：“你该不会真以为她蠢到什么都不知道吧？”  
“人都是有同理心的，以马内利。”  
他沉默着，手指不断敲打着桌面，没有说话。  
电话虫继续道：“所以，我理解你对自己的青梅竹马抱有这样的想法。”  
“同理心？我？她？”  
比起伊曼纽尔情绪的波动，电话虫那端的声音却冷静地分析道：“我能够获得消息的渠道有很多，横向比较，要我如何相信你的一面之词？”  
原来如此，看来是其他的线人都把那个女人讲得一无是处啊……伊曼纽尔终于饶过了自己的手指与桌面：“民主主义吗？”  
似是听出了这简短问句中的自嘲，电话虫道：“不，是法治。我只是根据所有的证据做出判断罢了，除非你能证明其他的。”  
“很抱歉，我证明不了。”  
“就如同你固执地把这样出格的事情做出了第二件。”话题回到最初，电话虫的语气中带上了责难的不悦，“哈巴涅拉是要保住的……”  
他打断了他的话：“不，最好的选择是放弃这颗棋子。”就如同他在安娜斯塔西娅面前表现得那样。  
“我们要对战士们的家乡负责。如果牺牲掉哈巴涅拉，你承担得起这个损失吗？”  
“你更要对在即的理想负责。”他答道，“我承诺过，无论中途发生什么，最终的结果我会让你满意。”放长线，再慢慢收网，他的乐趣与那个女人别无二致。  
可这显然让电话虫那端的人感到不愉快，步步紧逼地质问道：“像三年前那样？”  
伊曼纽尔顿了一下，低声道：“是，像三年前那样。”  
气氛再次僵持了起来。  
“哈巴涅拉的事你不要再插手了，这是命令。”最终，在断线音前，电话虫以此做了结尾。  
安娜斯塔西娅陛下要肃清哈巴涅拉王国的命令无法推行，甚至受到了前所未有的阻力。  
哈巴涅拉王国的民众们聚集在首府卡门市的市政广场上，自发绝食抗议这有辱国格的荒唐命令。伊曼纽尔宰相组建的新政府也站出来反对，引经据典地劝说皇帝陛下收回成命。而附近支部的海军则消极怠工，接到军令后像得了拖延癌晚期。  
据说……据说那个女人气得摔碎了古董的水晶杯子，当场要海军总部派遣部队前去强制逮捕。  
美拉达望着港口那些举着反动标语的人们啧啧两声，指挥着港口的搬运工把最后一批石料运到船上。  
艾斯一脸无语地望着那些沉到要死的石头——作为从山上搬到山脚下的唯一苦力——吐槽道：“这就是你连命都不要作死要带走的石头？”  
“怎么，有什么想说的吗？”  
“没，”他耸肩，“我从10岁开始就帮你搬石头，已经习惯了。”  
美拉达：“……”  
今日哈巴涅拉王国的港口，天晴，无风，就是广播的口号和辣眼睛的反动标语多了些。  
她自动过滤掉那些煞风景的东西，向并肩站在身旁的男人解释道：“这种宝石的名称是‘百合花妖’。”  
他“嗯”了一声，显然兴趣不大。  
“你知道它的传说吗？”她再接再厉。  
“反正听起来肯定又是毫无营养的童话故事。”他显然熟知各种套路。  
美拉达吐出一口气，轻轻靠到他的肩膀上，笑着点头：“的确是……”  
而且还是相恋之人不得在一起的凄美狗血故事，从王子救了卖花娘的完美邂逅开始……  
“我只是有一点还是想不明白，”她道，“那晚……陛下她为什么要救我？”  
“哈啊？”对她的跳跃式思维感到惊讶，艾斯道，“以我对她的了解，可能……只是顺手，虽然这听起来很敷衍……吧。”  
“……顺、手吗？”  
“抱歉，”他抬臂，搂住了她的肩膀，低声道歉，“我……那天来晚了。”  
“没关系，其实我当时已经想好了四个用钱平息事端的方案了。”  
艾斯：“……”这种安慰听起来真是够了。  
“艾斯，那个女人……”美拉达轻轻开口，不知所云地忽然感慨，“……没有人类的感情。”  
因为靠在艾斯身上是如此的温暖，她终于回想起了从安娜斯塔西娅身上感到的寒冷是何种意味。那位高高在上的世界贵族……不具备人类该有的情欲，不懂得人类该有的感性，所以是那样的寒冷。  
……她没有被教会、也不可能被教会怀有同理心看待这个世界。  
哈巴涅拉王国群众自发组织的社团把反动传单送到了他们二人面前，美拉达礼节性地接过，发现上面赫然印着“⑨评金色暴君”，而对那夜的秘密暗杀只字不提。而另一张则声嘶力竭地呼吁，希望远在天边的革命军能听到人民的诉求，出兵终结那个女人的日子。  
“美拉达，”艾斯凝视着那页纸上面的字句，微微皱眉，叫了她的名字，“你先在A岛等我几日。我……”  
和政治阻力周旋了数日无果，安娜斯塔西娅略带疲惫地刚躺上床，就又被敲门声惊醒，懒散地坐到了床边——  
阿瑞斯走了进来，单膝跪在她的床前，只说了一句话：“最新的消息，哈巴涅拉王国……已归到火拳麾下。”  
她的睡意瞬间全无。  
搞事！又搞事！好不容易发酵膨胀起的民意……  
可下一秒又笑了出来：“无所谓，他只是想暂时缓和一下表面上的矛盾罢了。明天发一条我的贺电：我尊重哈巴涅拉王国人民自主选择的道路。”  
——风口上的哈巴涅拉王国，夹缝中的哈巴涅拉王国自主寻求了另一条道路：沾染上海上那些黑色的权力，再也洗不干净，卷入海贼间地盘之争的火药桶。  
自己选的路，或许可以一时地逃离纷争得到安稳，可数十年百年之后，也得哭着走完。  
“是，陛下。”阿瑞斯机械性地答道。尔后微微抬头，月光从卧室的窗户照射进来，洒在他的身上，在地毯上留下了深色的侧影，“只是……陛下，您是不是忘了革命军的总参谋长是火拳的义弟……？”  
安娜斯塔西娅的脸色瞬间变得十分难看，十分十分难看。  
阿瑞斯噤声。  
“我能说什么？”她咬牙摊手，“随便吧，反正又不影响大局，过程怎样无所谓……”  
嗯，无所谓。作为一个坚定的结果主义者，安娜斯塔西娅熟练地转移了话题：“你还有什么事儿吗？”  
阿瑞斯稍作犹豫，月光下闪着碎光的蓝灰色双眸望向坐在床边的安娜斯塔西娅，例行公事的僵硬神色柔软了起来，语气中带着那么几丝恳求道：“这么危险的事，请您以后……慎行。”  
“哦？”她挑眉，“你有什么资格命令我？”  
“不敢，只是因为……斯图尔特他很有可能叛变了。”阿瑞斯垂目，轻声答道。  
他的身世——或者说，他的基因、他遗传学上的亲戚，知道这件事的只有两个人：即安娜斯塔西娅和斯图尔特。而现在革命军的萨博也知道这件事的话，就意味着……  
那个答案不言而喻。  
安娜斯塔西娅冷笑一声，似是没有过多的惊讶：“复活的东西，只有复活的那一刻属于自己。”  
这个道理她从小就知道了。小时候她喜欢的金丝雀死了，动用自己的能力复活后很快就被玛格诺丽娅宫抢走；小时候她圈养的独角兽死了，动用自己的能力复活后次日就被肯德里克牵走……这种事这种事，真是多到就数不清。  
“需要解决掉吗？”阿瑞斯抬头，请缨道。  
安娜斯塔西娅眯起蓝眸，思索了数秒，手指卷着一缕胸前的卷发，翘起腿，婉言道：“大晚上的……就不要谈论这么血腥的事了吧，再让他多活几日好了。”  
“是，陛下。”他欣然应诺，倾身，握住她赤裸的右足，亲吻了她的脚趾，轻声道，“若是复活的东西不如意的话，收回性命的工作就交给我吧。我是永恒的，陛下。”  
或许细节与真相、前因与后果将永远也无人知晓，但齿轮仿佛已转到了这一刻，呼声推动着英雄前行；在历史的进程前，任何螳臂当车都是徒劳的。  
海圆历1524年，哈巴涅拉事件作为导火索，拉开了全面战争的铁幕。

【第五卷：哈巴涅拉的新娘】完


	22. 王冠

【第六卷：短兵相接】

第一章 王冠

八百年前，伊诺奇岛，弗罗洛王朝——  
那位女皇的大名是弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特。她最忠实的亲信据说是从民间搜刮而来的美少年，人们都称呼那个善于吹枕边风的骑士为尊敬的斯图尔特先生。  
那个年代的黑暗与它本身一同消失于历史之中，在后人看来是段空白的残缺；但根据斯图尔特先生的回忆，或许被世人遗忘会更好。动荡、饥荒、瘟疫、战争……从天灾到人祸，整个世界都处于一种无序的状态之中。君主们占山为王，吞食撕扯着人血做成的蛋糕，一觉醒来换了皇帝是在正常不过的事。像弗罗洛王朝这样安稳地传位于新皇是极其少见的事。  
弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特是先皇的女儿，有着天生的怪力，在夺嫡中亲手杀害了兄长，成为了王朝唯一的继承人，25岁那年戴上了那顶荣耀又血腥的冠冕。她有着一头像阳光一样的金发与天空一般湛蓝的迷人双眼，只可惜……  
——“人生苦短，为何不当个随心所欲的昏君呢？”  
她手握马鞭，在他的身上留下道道血痕，红唇吐着淫靡的气息，像是在亲吻着那未知的人生。  
那个疯狂又滥情的年代，人类的平均寿命不过三十出头。斯图尔特在青春期未过时，凭着好看的脸蛋被尚未登基的她捡回宫中当做玩物，无意间曾听闻她与将军偷情时的低语：对“生命”的崇拜是世上最具普遍性的宗教。  
即便弗罗洛王朝在宗教改革后，把生命女神的神殿建遍了伊诺奇岛的角落，战争的触角也还是伸到了这里。生命女神抛弃了新任女皇的情人，弗罗洛王朝的将军死于敌国的战火。那夜愤怒的女皇撕碎了战报，把已成为执事的斯图尔特捆在床脚折磨到半死，又把自己关在书房灌得半醉。翌日她再次出现在人们面前时，却意外地精神抖擞，衣着华丽，带着珍珠与蓝宝石的首饰，扬着下巴加入了世界的大战。  
斯图尔特忍着一身的伤痛站在她的身后，沉醉于头顶天空是她的眸色，连全身的伤口都暧昧地开始发烫。那位昏君终究还是变成了暴君，而那份迸发的戾气却是如此的……让人着迷。  
出乎意料地，她发挥出了高超的军事与政治才能：在旷日持久的战乱中与另外二十国结盟，在治丝而棼的理念冲突中协调，铁腕弹劾镇压一切不和平的因素；杀人如麻，口谈正义，却丝毫不改骄奢淫逸的生活作风……  
讽刺地艰难地取得了疲惫的和平。  
斯图尔特至今都记得八百年前的那日——缔结和平条约的前夜——发生的事，或者说，没有人知道具体发生了什么。外围看上去，有道明亮的光束降临在准备谈判的玛丽乔亚之地，数小时后，弗罗洛女皇同其他结盟国首脑一同走出，各回各家，不再为明日条约的细节做无尽的争吵，除了一人——名字里带“D”的家伙背叛了结盟。  
那夜她骑在他的身上，拿着蜡烛，把红油滴满了全身，咯咯笑着，抚摸着他紧绷的肌肉，轻声自语：“我说，斯图尔特……你知道吗，这个世界上真的有‘神’存在呢……我向它祈求了‘生命’的力量……”  
红土大陆上“玛丽乔亚”这个不稀奇的地方被封为“圣地”，在当初结盟的21个大国中，出去背叛的“D”与不愿搬迁的阿拉巴斯坦外，其余19国的君主全部迁至“圣地”居住，自称为“造物主的后裔”的世界贵族，逐渐被庶民们称作“天龙人”。而他们的国民也有部分强迁至红土大陆，其中就包括弗罗洛的伊诺奇岛。  
搬迁的过程中，弗罗洛女皇带着她的斯图尔特回到了伊诺奇岛小住数日。期间在神殿的地下室内、生命女神的脚下，她亲自督促他用当时的文字把一些事务记录在那里，并设计了精巧地结界保护了这座岛屿——这种文字在日后被称为“古代文字”，而这段历史在日后被称为“历史正文”。  
当时斯图尔特询问她为何要这样做时，她挂着优雅的浅笑，道：“历史潮流浩浩荡荡，天下之事从未新鲜，战火必然再起，恐怕到时我那些娇生惯养的后代们就都变成弱智了。”  
完成之时，离开之日，他们白日宣淫。从宫殿的浴室到寝室、从阳台到花园，最后的最后，夕阳下的花园中，玫瑰花的荆棘在斯图尔特的身上画满了短浅的碎痕，一本满足的弗罗洛女皇抽出了一把短刀，直直插入了他的心脏。  
女皇陛下最忠实的亲信，尊敬的斯图尔特先生意外身亡，葬于伊诺奇岛，赐姓“弗罗洛”。  
斯图尔特记得她对他说的最后一句话：  
“抱歉，我想来想去……你还是死了比较好。”一脸虚伪的微笑，口气就像是“抱歉弄脏了你的花园”一般，手下的怪力轻易用短刀刺穿了他的胸口。温热的血液流出，浸湿了宫殿庭院的土壤，浇灌着身旁的玫瑰花丛。  
以及……夕阳下，那双美到惊心的蓝眸。  
那双蓝眸在室内校场的强光下反着柔光。  
八百年后，海圆历1524年的深秋，深夜，被改造成室内的马林弗多校场——  
挡下一击，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅后退了七八公尺的距离才稳住了重心。而她眸中映出的身影——海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基依旧纹丝不动地站在那里，毫无破绽。  
她嘴角勾出弧度，握拳，起身，正要向前迈腿，却被对方的一句话打断。  
“陛下，到此为止吧。”那位海军元帅如此道。  
“哈啊？”安娜斯塔西娅硬生生停在原地，表示不解。  
“我已经没有什么能教给您的了。”他道出了他的理由。  
关于这三年来夜晚的秘密受训，不得不承认的是，作为世界贵族的安娜斯塔西娅意外是个聪颖的好学生，甚至凭借天生的怪力发挥出了十分优秀的才能。然而……太急功近利了。  
就如同现在，她扬着下巴开始责难他的发言，明明至今为止她连让这位海军元帅认真起来的程度都达不到：“我记得我明明说过，和蒙奇·D·龙相……”  
“足够从他手下保命逃走了。”他冷静答道。  
她噎了一下，皱眉，发难道：“你是听不懂我的话吗？”  
“对于战斗来讲，最重要的是什么？”赤犬没有理会她的责难，而是抛出了这样一个问题。  
对于战斗来讲，最重要的是什么？  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，双手抱胸，自满道：“聪明的头脑，比如说我这样的天才。”  
像是对她的自负已经免疫，赤犬元帅面不改色地说出了自己的答案：“日益积累的经验与躯体的本能。”  
可这两点都是无法通过口传身授教给他者的，只有常年在战斗前线才能得到——在当今的世界，能达到这个条件的只有两者：海军与海贼……不、或许是三者，再加上一个革命军。总而言之，无论是谁，都不可能是天天吃喝享乐的世界贵族们。安娜斯塔西娅沉默了下来，脑后的马尾高高梳着，其中的几缕头发垂到肩膀上。她身着白色的运动背心、同色的长裤与短靴，虽然脑袋上没有戴着那华丽的冠冕，耳朵上却戴了小小的王冠型黄金耳钉。  
良久，她缓缓开口，看起来不太愉快：“你是在侮辱我。”  
“您的想法是在侮辱战士。”这位铁血的军人如此答道。  
海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基，从很早开始就是个油盐不进的家伙，无论是关乎鹰派的理念抑或是关乎刻板的说辞。也正是因为如此，也才成就了今日的他。  
激进的鹰派，彻底的正义，顽固的精神。  
似乎是想到了什么，安娜斯塔西娅面色缓和，吐出一口气，耸肩道：“我一向尊重专业人士。不过……我突然想到了一个旧的问题，您所坚持的‘彻底的正义’是什么来着？”  
同样的问题，在三年前，她问过他。  
当时的安娜斯塔西娅打断了赤犬的陈述，又或者是根本不在乎也不想听赤犬的看法，自顾自地说出了自己的理解。安娜斯塔西娅对“彻底的正义”的理解：  
——“元帅，我所理解的‘正义’啊，是不会让自己的臣民陷于战争的恐惧中。”  
而此时此刻，战争一触即发已成定局。倘若在这种状况下，倘若按照她曾经说过的理论，“正义”则为把战争对人们的损失降到最低最小。  
人文主义关怀对人的洗脑总是那么成功。  
安娜斯塔西娅眯起双眼，紧盯着这位元帅的脸，压低声音：“前期不要给我输得太明显哦，元帅。”  
什么？！！海军的统领在入耳她这句“命令”时，睁大了双眼似是不敢置信，但几乎就在下一秒便察觉到了更多的深意，恢复了平常沉重的神色——不、是更为沉重的神色，眼中还带着深深的震惊：“您……难道说……”  
“嘘——”她伸出食指，竖在唇上，做出了噤声的姿势，偏头，笑道，“我说过，不是每一个问题都有一个与之精确对应的答案，元帅。”  
她说过、她说过、她说过……三年间她说过的东西很多，再比如说，她还曾说过：我就知道的我们会合作的很愉快，毕竟我果然还是喜欢鹰派的将军。  
安娜斯塔西娅向他走去，停在他的面前，一只手臂抬起拍上了他的肩膀：“那么，我们愉快的合作就到此为止吧。啊，当然……”她踮起脚，凑到他的耳边，小声道，“如果您在以后还要继续和我合作的话，我真是荣幸至极，毕竟……我果然还是喜欢鹰派的将军，我说过的。”  
随后，她跳着脚，看起来十分开心地离开了校场，留下伫立在原地的元帅……深深皱眉，陷入了沉思。  
赤犬元帅一直都是个聪明人，她想，无论是战场前线的叱咤风云还是身居高位的铁血围剿，都是如此。亦如今日，安娜斯塔西娅不过是几句话数个音节，他看起来就像是已经看到了她的全部所想：包括那些她已经公开的，也包括那些她还不想说出口的。  
或许也有结合她个人的行为，但是……她觉得他绝对是全部都知道了。只可惜……那样失态的诧异，恐怕要完全消化还需要不小的一段时间。  
——战术和战略是两种截然不同的东西。  
安娜斯塔西娅深知赤犬元帅深知这一点。虽然这句有那么点儿绕，但事实就是如此。如此尽职尽责又锋利得像是这世上最快的刀，这种家伙……这样的军官，真是让人完全不想放手啊，只是……只是只是……  
踩着有节奏的步伐，安娜斯塔西娅走出马礼佛多被改造后的室内校场，等待在一旁的人影跟了上去——  
不是阿瑞斯。  
她微微皱眉，未等表达什么，训练有素的亲卫队队员就向她行礼，解释了缘由：“阿瑞斯队长有事脱不开身，今晚由我来接您，陛下。”  
他身上穿着和阿瑞斯一样的制服——那是安娜斯塔西娅亲卫队的队服，白色的军装，锈有金色和蓝色的装饰。她身上还带着剧烈运动过后微微的薄汗，散发着热气，冷眼点头，看似不在意地向自己住处的方向走去。  
那名亲卫队的队员起身，吐出一口气，望着她的背影露出了意味不明的微笑。同时，有些颤抖的右手从腰间掏出了一把短枪。口径9mm，这个距离足以致命。只要打开保险栓、扣动扳机……他的枪口不断抖动着，在她背影的后腰处徘徊……那里有脾脏、往下有腿部的大动漫、往上有心脏或是头颅，无论哪里都是毙命的一击。  
咔嚓一声，是保险栓打开的声音。一阵夜风吹过，附近植被的树叶被吹得沙沙作响，恰好挡住了那轻微的响动。  
他的食指扣着扳机，缓缓用力……  
——！！！  
带着火光的巨响，热浪从身后猛地涌来，推在她的后背上，本就因薄汗潮湿的衣料瞬间被汗水浸湿。安娜斯塔西娅转身，略带惊讶望向事发地，湛蓝的双眸中映出了残酷的火光。  
“元帅？”她轻声开口，望着那位军人。  
他的拳头还滴着滚烫的熔岩，脸色阴沉，而脚边的罪人已在被击中的瞬间死亡，倒在逐渐凝结的熔岩中，几乎没了人形。皮肉烧焦甚至瞬间汽化的气味随着夜风逐渐蔓延开来。  
或许是赤犬早已习惯这不怎么好闻的味道，安娜斯塔西娅抬手扇了扇，有些怀念起天龙人那净化空气的圆罩，丝毫没有差点儿命丧黄泉的自觉，笑着调侃道：“这可是我的亲卫队队员，我可不记得身为海军元帅的你什么时候有了资格管我的事？”  
这句调侃怎么听都太不近人情了。可赤犬知道，以他的能力保证，他对安娜斯塔西娅的教导足以让她察觉到这种程度的杀意，但……  
他依旧阴沉着这张脸，稳得比泰山都重甚至让安娜斯塔西娅啧啧两声，放弃了调侃，对他的不悦解释道：“在我的计划中，我暂时还不能再让谁察觉到我的实力。”  
她用了“再”这个字。先前哈巴涅拉王国的事……就算拉了火拳当挡箭牌，可……那可是伊曼纽尔啊，对于最初被杀的刺客们恐怕早就有了另外的结论。但从大局上来讲——也是从人心上来讲——区区一个伊曼纽尔还不足以动摇“那些人”的决断，倘若一旦有第二个人来动摇的话……安娜斯塔西娅眯了眯眼睛，告诉自己她不会让那个人出现。  
鼻腔发出不屑一顾的哼声，赤犬表示了对她的行为想法的不屑，挖苦了一句：“在您的计划中，您也不会死在这里。”  
“欸？”安娜斯塔西娅眨眼，刚想嘴上不饶人地嘲讽一句什么，那位元帅就率先离开，在深夜中留下了军装外套的背影——  
“正义”二字。  
……正义吗？  
正义正义正义……安娜斯塔西娅反复咀嚼了几遍这个词汇，又转头望了望那个倒在赤黑的熔岩中已经彻底没了人形的尸体，仰头，望着夜空中的繁星，深深呼吸，小声道：“是呀，在我真正的本意中，‘正义’到底是个什么东西呢？”  
然而，“正义”的现实和“正义”的愿望，却又有着天壤之别。  
“愚蠢的多数派的暴政，抑或是精英的少数派的专制？”  
玛丽乔亚宫殿地下室的空地上，尸体已经被整齐地摆放好。阿瑞斯皱着眉，粗略地计算了一下……今晚有八人，这已经是这个月的第十三场谋杀了，针对安娜斯塔西娅陛下的谋杀。  
“队长，万分抱歉！我们完了一步，他们已经自尽了，所以没什么有价值的线索，只是……”下属顿了一下，继续向他报告道，“根据体貌特征，似乎是民间的武装组织，来自红土大陆的另一端。”  
阿瑞斯抬手揉了揉自己开始发痛的太阳穴，不留神牵扯到了胳膊和腰间的伤口——这是今晚的新伤，这两道枪伤同样归功于眼前的这些尸体。  
“这些呆会儿再说，”他抬手打断了下属，道，“不是说活捉了在门口望风的那个吗？”  
“是！我们及时阻止了他的自尽，但没留意让他咬舌了……现在……”  
“我知道了，赶快去看看。”  
“是，队长。”  
咬舌自尽这种行为不足以致死——阿瑞斯脑中的知识告诉了自己这些——但如果口劲儿够大，伤到半死也不是不可能。  
待他赶到刑房时，果不其然，甚至圣地的御医都被叫来抢救这位口劲儿够大的老兄了，遗憾的是这位老兄没有享受圣地御医的福气，拒不配合，坐在那里还把在场的人都臭骂了一遍，言语之粗鲁很是难听。其中有那么一个措辞还是颇具风范的，比如说……他被绑在那里，见到他之后，疯狂地骂他是“那个女人的走狗”。  
“你到底为什么会觉得‘狗’这种称呼有贬义啊？”阿瑞斯托腮，走了过去，问了这样一个问题。  
刑房的酷吏和赶来的御医纷纷给“阿瑞斯队长”行礼，之后大松一口气，撤到了一边，把这个作死的家伙交给他。  
然而这位作死……事实上就是没死成开始作想要继续死的家伙却抬头朝阿瑞斯吐了一口唾沫，呲着黄牙继续大吼：“杀千刀的！我诅咒你这二椅子断子绝孙！！不得好死！我艹你大爷！！艹你祖宗十八代！我……”  
侧身躲过那坨恶心的口水，阿瑞斯微微皱眉，踹了一脚他，用暴力打断了他这些毫无意义也打击不到任何人的咒骂，军靴鞋跟的轮廓迅速在他赤裸的腹部显现出青紫的颜色。吃痛吐出带着血丝的胃液，被绑在那里的男人只得狠狠地瞪着他。  
“很好，终于安静下来了。”与这应该蛮开心的说辞相比，阿瑞斯依旧冷着一张脸，双手抱胸，俯视着他，道，“那么，具体说说吧……”  
宛如突然得到了演讲的机会，那个家伙把像是已经宣讲了无数遍的煽动之言说了出来：“那个女人！让我们失去家乡，抢走我们的土地、抢走我们的亲人，她……”  
可惜的是，这段等待着引起听者共鸣的反动宣传刚说了没几句，就又被阿瑞斯的一脚打断，这回他踢到了他的脸上。  
“没人对这些事感兴趣，我想让你说的是……”阿瑞斯面无表情地质问，“谁让你们来的？你们的组织结构？你们的情报来源？”  
“呵，”那人轻蔑地抬头看着他，“旧时代已经结束了，旧制度不过在苟延残喘，你们早点儿悔过、离开那个女人才是……”  
唰地一声——  
阿瑞斯抽出了腰间那柄华丽的佩剑，散发着寒气的剑尖直至他的颈动脉，再次打断了他的话：“你的废话太多了。”  
那人咧出讥笑，喷着口水，放肆道：“死？拿死来威胁我？我还在……乎……”  
他的尾音停留在震惊的迟疑中。因为阿瑞斯已然切断了他的颈动脉，毫不犹豫，红色的血柱瞬间迸出，在阴暗的刑房中喷到了天花板上。人被切断大动脉后虽不会立即死亡，但在短时间内也会进入失血性休克。阿瑞斯望着他那渐渐失去光彩的大眼，没什么语气地回答道：“嗯，所以你就去死好了。”  
眼中带着怨恨以及凶手的身影，最后的活口满是戾气地死在血泊之中。  
刽子手和屠夫尚有对生命的敬畏，但他没有，所以才会有人这样称呼他——“死之战神”阿瑞斯。  
在场之人无声地带着惧怕给他让出了离去的道路。阿瑞斯的剑入鞘，这柄被珠宝装饰得花花绿绿的佩剑在他的手下异常凌厉。不、或许不是那样，而是这把中看不中用的剑确实中看不中用，唯一值得称赞的便是“死之战神”这高超的技巧与蛮力。  
“处理好尸体，别弄脏了圣地。”最后，他这样命令着，离开了阴暗的刑房。  
安娜斯塔西娅骑着自己的独角兽回到玛丽乔亚寝宫的时候，阿瑞斯也刚到不久。在一群下人的跪安中，她昂首挺胸地走进了大堂。前一步到达的阿瑞斯几乎就转身单膝跪在原地行礼：“陛下，我……”  
“你怎么弄得这么脏？”未等他说出寒暄的话，安娜斯塔西娅就打断了他，挑眉，目光扫过他的全身。  
阿瑞斯白色的制服上满是血污，甚至连黑色的军靴也不例外地沾染上了战场上才有的东西。更甚者有着大大小小数不清的划伤，破碎的布料边缘带着肉眼可见的劣质火药的颜色。  
单膝跪在地上的青年顿了一下，低头道：“抱歉，陛下，我马上去……”  
“不用了，阿瑞斯，”她摆摆手，抬脚绕过他向宫内走去，留下一个背影，又停下，转身望向他的后背，笑道，“我们一起。”  
扩建海军G1支部的工程是从三年前开始的，耗时整整一年，大量军费的投入、新式武器的装载以及新兵的训练，为了提供必需的场所与后勤服务，几乎迁走了附近近5公里以内的所有居民。除此之外，在伟大航路后半段的新世界、伟大航路前半段以及东西南北四海的战略位置增设了多个海军支部，现有的旧支部也大多进行了改造。这一系列的工程……抛开消耗的人力物力不说，如此突然与武断的做法……对周围居民以及相关人员也是不小的冲击。在效率至上的对抗中，冲突也时有发生。其中最大的事件发生在两年前，见了血光，在偌大世界的一隅引起了暴动，但很快就被镇压。以此为导火索……一个组织应运而生。  
“所以说……今晚前来刺杀的是他们？说我抢走了他们的土地？”  
数十平方公尺的大理石温泉池中，尖酸的女声与水声融为一体。  
红土大陆晚秋的气温已接近零摄氏度。纵然室内的恒温系统保持得再好，温泉上的淡白色蒸汽还是比夏季要厚重些。  
哗哗的水声间，安娜斯塔西娅把暗金色头发的青年推到一边的池壁上，倾身压了上去，一手捏上了他的下巴，手指用力也不知是否是迁怒，眯起漂亮的蓝眸，模糊的瞳孔中没有他的身影：“贱民的脑袋果然有问题，我明明是合法征用。”  
“是，陛下。已经把他们处理干净了，”顿了一下，青年的神情中毫无痛意，臂上的伤口几乎完全愈合——在短时间内——轻轻搂上了她的细腰，轻声道，“需要派人把他们的组织全部捣毁吗？”  
“呵，你明知道我现在没空理会这种小事。你废话越来越多了，阿瑞斯……”上前，抬头，她用自己的双唇封住了他多话的嘴。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅其实在精神上相当性冷淡。作为世界贵族“天龙人”成长起来的她，在进入青春期之前就早已沉浸在腐败的淫靡之中，这份在大多数人成长过程中的“极乐的神秘”对她而言从未被蒙上过任何禁忌的面纱，反而自有记忆开始，已然成为了生活中的一部分：无论是奢华赌场中的美人、抑或是圣地庭院中的奴隶。然而，用“至今尚未形成性瘾”这种说辞却不太合适，但包括她本人在内可以承认的是……不费吹灰之力尝试了全部能联想到的玩法，兴奋变成了无趣后，如今已经没有什么能引起她的“性”趣了。显而易见，她像个傲慢的主人一般，更多地关注于“宠物”有趣的反应。甚至玛丽乔亚中那些不学无术的其他天龙人，在人类的生命极限中也无法寻得更加刺激的玩法。但至少他们的幸运之处在于迟钝到仍保持着那名为“性瘾”的癔症。当然……伊曼纽尔圣那家伙除外。换一个角度想的话，那便是安娜斯塔西娅的适应能力强大到让她的精神性冷淡。虽然这没什么值得夸耀的，正如此时——  
激起的水声与深吻的暧昧声间，她抬起左手插入阿瑞斯潮湿起来的短发，右手抚摸着他胸前肌肉的纹理，终于放开他的双唇，蓝色的双眸中却没有一丝的情欲，冷静至此，左手却用力稍稍按下了他上半身，湿乎乎的双唇舔舐着他的耳廓，用只有两个人才能听到的音量，道：“之前我们放进亲卫队的那只小猫……今晚终于按捺不住了，我亲爱的阿瑞斯，你说这是他们的急躁，还是他自己的临时起意呢？”  
今夜，被阿瑞斯派去接安娜斯塔西娅回宫的那位亲卫队队员，在安娜斯塔西娅的身后对她起了杀意，当场毙命于赤犬元帅炽热的熔岩之下，连尸体都宛若蒸发。  
“陛下……”终于压抑不住声音中的颤抖，阿瑞斯在她后腰上的双手稍稍用力，两颊泛起微微的潮红，回答道，“综合来看，他们现在显然是想同您一同耗下去。”  
“也就是说，不是临时起意，就是他们内部不同派别开始撕裂了？”站直身子，安娜斯塔西娅嘴角上扬，露出少女般开心的笑容，左手从他的脑后向下，搂住他的脖子，右手抬起，拇指描绘着他嘴唇的轮廓，“你和我想得差不多，只是……”  
“有人来了，陛下。”阿瑞斯打断了她的诱导式提问，“两人……不，是三人。”  
——见闻色霸气。  
在一秒之内努力换上了严肃的神情，阿瑞斯站在她的面前，下身几乎与她紧贴，闭上了双眼。只可惜……眼角的潮红尚未褪去，变得更美味了，安娜斯塔西娅舔了舔嘴唇，上身也紧紧贴了上去，胸前的双峰被挤压出饱满的弧度，小腹抵到了他的欲望：“然后呢？”  
微微皱眉，暗金的青年道：“您的管家、一位侍从，以及……伊曼纽尔大人。”  
在听到最后一个人名时，她的脸色变得难看了起来，显然，不错的心情一扫而空。  
“那个家伙……”她咬牙，压低的真声异常悦耳却带着忿恨。  
——啪！  
满是蒸汽的大理石浴池中，她抬手狠狠扇了他一巴掌。这明显是迁怒。阿瑞斯的脑袋偏向一侧，潮湿的暗金色短发凌乱地遮住了眼睛，脸上的掌印很快肿了起来。  
……  
几分钟后，待伊曼纽尔一行人穿过毫无用处的华丽庭院、进入毫无用处的华丽大堂、走过毫无用处的华丽长廊、登上毫无用处的旋转楼梯，终于敲门时，安娜斯塔西娅那声略显不悦的“进来”隔了数秒才缓缓响起。  
打开门，迎面而来的水蒸气除去温泉的矿物味道外，还夹杂着有经验者瞬间就能判别而出的情欲之气。然而在场的三人都早已习惯这种情形，面不改色心不跳地望到了雾气缭绕中的人影。池边，地热的奶黄色大理石地砖上，那个女人把她的骑士按在那里，骑在他的腰上。随着开门的气流，水蒸气渐渐淡了下来，露出了更多的细节：他们身上还滴着水珠，阿瑞斯队长的双手被带着血迹的浴巾捆在头顶，脸的一侧还带着巴掌的痕迹，身上的指甲印几乎让人分辨不清全身的新伤旧伤——比如说，有哪些是在今晚处理的暗杀中的负伤。  
下身还连在一起，安娜斯塔西娅跪坐在那里，毫不在意寸缕未着的自己，抬头，一只手把脸侧的头发别到耳后，抬眼望向站在门口的人，一双湛蓝的双眸在水蒸气下无比湿润：“……没事就滚吧。”  
俨然一副被打扰到好事的昏君形象。  
“也不算什么大事，塔西娅。”伊曼纽尔一如既往，直视着这出荒唐露出习以为常的温柔笑容，道，“刚刚G5支部附近发生暴动，不过很快就被镇压了，由于对方有不少恶魔果实能力者，所以我觉得还是通知你一声比较好。”  
“是吗……”她的手指轻轻划过身下人的皮肤，引来阵阵颤抖，视线却未往下看一眼，依旧望着伊曼纽尔，停顿了几秒后，并没什么思考结果地命令着，“既然已经被镇压了，还告诉我干嘛？”  
“说的也是，”伊曼纽尔耸肩，皱眉吸了吸鼻子，显然对这种味道有些过敏，意味不明地像是要来确认什么又对收获的结果不甚满意，果断地告辞，“那么，就不打扰了。”  
“等等，伊曼纽尔。”意外地，她叫住了他。安娜斯塔西娅像是发现了什么宝藏的孩童，双眼睁大，惊讶道，“我突然发现，我们两个好像还没有做过？今晚一起来吗？”  
浴室中没有涂上口红的双唇，以其本身的肉粉色，道出了一句暧昧的邀请。手下，她的拇指指甲在阿瑞斯的腹肌上留下了一个新的浅浅的指甲印。  
暗紫色的双眸中映出她那张戏谑的脸，伊曼纽尔愣了一下，随后压抑起随之而来的愤怒，依旧不温不火地婉拒了她的邀请：“不了，塔西娅。你知道的，我……并没有性瘾症。”  
“你还真是和以前一样无聊，伊曼纽尔。”她稍稍前倾，按了按猛然停止太久开始耐不住的阿瑞斯，双峰随着重力自然垂下，道，“小时候也是，你一直都是这样。”  
拒绝参与天龙人们那淫靡的盛宴、拒绝加入奢华的公开调教、拒绝……拒绝的事情太多，她一下都想不起来他还拒绝过什么。伊曼纽尔一直都是一个怪胎，这“圣地”玛丽乔亚中的怪胎。  
“怎么，你想和我做吗，塔西娅？”伊曼纽尔扯了扯嘴角，意外地向前走去，水雾打湿了他的皮鞋，最终单膝跪在安娜斯塔西娅的面前，伸出一只手，道，“如果一定要这样的话……嫁给我如何？”  
这世界上一定没有比这更荒诞的求婚了。她正骑在别的男人的身上，她的体内还含着别的男人的欲望。安娜斯塔西娅噗嗤一声笑了出来，抬手，拉过他的领带，与伊曼纽尔鼻尖相触，距离过近，以至于她张口说出下面那句话时，嘴唇不可避免地轻轻碰上了他的：  
“我已经嫁给我的帝国我的荣耀了，伊曼纽尔。”  
时间已接近午夜两点，事后，偌大的浴室中只剩下温泉池入水口哗哗的水声。池边的地暖大理石上，透过浓浓的水蒸气可以隐约看到两个人影。  
阿瑞斯坐在那里，抱着面对面跪坐在他大腿上的她，几乎整张脸都埋在她的胸前，声音的震动直达她的胸腔：“刚才……伊曼纽尔大人恐怕是来试探您对那些由于扩建支部而组织起来的反抗者们的反应的……”  
“你为什么不说他是来突击我都在偷偷摸摸地干些什么的呢？”安娜斯塔西娅的手温柔地抚摸着青年后背上的疤痕，在他看不到的角度，脸上的表情却没有一丝的温度。  
——那个求婚。  
按照贵族间的法律，如果她与他成婚的话，那么伊曼纽尔至少会在法理上掌控一半以上的帝国，倘若她“意外身亡”的话，她的全部都将由他来继承；如果这场婚姻由更加年长的前辈来指定，那么她的一切都会在契约签订的瞬间变为他的财产。当然，以上都是基于最庸俗的假设。庸俗到，这真的会成为一场婚姻。  
所以说，无论是哪片海哪国的律法，婚姻这种奇怪的合同究竟有什么存在的意义？  
而回归现实，伊曼纽尔他提出这个……是为了什么？这显然不符合“他们”的利益。除非……除非，他们的分歧已经大到需要留后路的地步了。或者说，这只是一个玩笑。然而若是玩笑的话……安娜斯塔西娅会唾弃在这上面浪费精力的自己的。  
阿瑞斯埋在她的胸前又说了几句什么，她陷入自己的思考没有听清。短暂的沉默后，她理直气壮地问道：“你刚刚说什么？”  
“陛下……”似是叹息，他抬头，湿润的灰蓝色双眸中映着她的脸，轻声道，“我可以先问个其他的问题吗？”  
“什么？”她挑眉。  
被她精心设定了价值观的他一向很乖，从不提什么过分的要求。是故安娜斯塔西娅对她的战神一向宽厚无比：他不可能犯错，前提是只要她不犯错。然而，“思想”是一种脱离于期待与规则的东西，在生命曲折的道路上逐渐发展成独特的多面体，脱轨于理想的规划。动物一旦有了思想就会主观性地进化，人类一旦有了思想……  
他静静望着她，问道：“您为何没有给我盖上您的印章呢？”  
天龙人奴隶的烙印。  
就是从这一刻开始，安娜斯塔西娅深深感到，一向自诩于尽在掌握之中的世界，冥冥之中……有什么逐渐脱离了她的掌控。她讨厌这种感觉，讨厌讨厌讨厌……就好比三年前的那日在马林弗多的战场上，肯德里克圣那个胖子宣布她的“罪过”、把她从天龙人的名单中除名时的那种感觉——对未知的恐惧。不、她才不会承认自己会有“恐惧”这种贱民才会有的情感，那只是一种出乎意料的短暂空白。  
造物主是全知全能的神。  
造物主的后裔自然也是无所畏惧的神子。  
她嘴角上扬，手下抚摸着的他的后背只有些细碎的已经完全愈合的疤痕，并没有那成片的烙印痕迹，语气温柔地发出了警告：“我……不希望自己再听到这么弱智的问题，阿瑞斯。”  
他的体内有着她的基因，那是这世上最完美的螺旋，他竟然要在自己的身上烙上那样低贱的标志……  
她，要怎么惩罚他好呢？  
阿瑞斯在她的神情中读到告诫。苦笑一声，心道四十六条染色体中的另一半呢？那是原罪，或者说，是被称为“原罪”的血脉，在当今的环境下：它指引着伟大航路的尽头、玛丽乔亚的国宝、空白历史的真相……  
可盲目地追求那些事情，能改变什么呢？那些……对于绝大多数人而言只会带来动乱、战争、饥饿、死亡的事情唯一的利用方法就是继续被利用，被极少数人继续利用罢了。  
他动了动双唇，湿润的水蒸气下干涩地只有语气：“陛下，我……果然还是嫉妒啊。”  
嫉妒着那些贱民、嫉妒着低贱的基因，可以毫无障碍地成为她的所有物，用烧红的烙铁在背部留下暗红的烙印。谁都可以，民间的人们无论是谁都可以做到这一点，甚至于，有朝一日……那个男人说不定……然而，唯独他自己却不可以。  
“所以呢？”她眨眼，笑出声，从他的双臂中起身，走向浴室一旁的大理石墙壁，熟练地按了几下，出现了一道暗门，里面整齐地摆放着各类调教器具，她拿起一个黑色的皮质项圈，转身道，“既然你嫉妒他们的话，就罚你做和他们一样的事好了。今晚的月光很美，一起去散步吧。”  
世界贵族“天龙人”就有一个好，宫殿到处随手可取这种道德败坏的玩意儿。  
安娜斯塔西娅一身白色的浴袍，金发简单盘在脑后，未饰任何首饰，手中握着一条狗链，牵着她的“爱犬”，穿过圣地宫殿的庭院。  
月光下，“爱犬”肌理分明的后背没有那标志性的烙印，戴着黑色的眼罩，维多利亚式的复古男式贞操带挡住了臀间全部的风景。粗糙的石板路在他的肘关节与膝关节处磨出血丝，背部与腰臀的肌肉随着四肢的动作微微起伏。  
“喂喂，那是阿瑞斯队长吧？”  
“你没看错？！”  
“怎么可能！天哪阿瑞斯队长的肉体呜呜呜我死而无憾了……”  
“哈啊，果然和陛下是这种关系。”  
……  
被封上了视觉，出色的见闻色霸气让他的听觉更为敏锐。宫殿角落处聚集起来的守夜者们仿佛看到了什么不得了的八卦，指指点点的闲言碎语此起彼伏。  
简直就是公开处刑。  
强大的愈合能力让他身上的新伤也只剩下了浅浅的疤痕，月光把皮肤打出了苍白的颜色，就如同她上了妆的肤色一般。  
安娜斯塔西娅牵着他穿过庭院与回廊，停在侧门处，抬手摸了摸他折射着碎光的暗金色头发，道：“我们出去走走吗？”  
狗当然不会说人话，阿瑞斯低头，寻到她的脚，亲吻了她的脚背以示回应。晚秋的夜风带着寒气，只穿了一件睡袍的她脚面冰凉，如他的唇。  
“很好。”  
在守卫军官的震惊中，安娜斯塔西娅牵着那位在外让无数人闻风丧胆的“死之战神”走出了寝宫的侧门。“圣地”玛丽乔亚的面积不算小，虽然很可惜，但看来走不了多远呢，以这样的速度。  
夜风把树叶吹得沙沙作响，枯黄的树叶像是春天的花瓣般纷纷掉落，不可避免地落在身上。干枯的叶片宛如薄脆的纸张，划过皮肤留下了浅粉的痕迹以及少许的痛感。  
“还真是让人有种荒凉的感慨啊，阿瑞斯。”秋季盛开的各类花卉被园艺师装点在各处，而其中数量最多的各种菊花则是……葬礼上最常见的，不是吗？  
她清楚，时间在流逝。留给她那本就不多的时间，却让事情胶着在这种无聊的对峙上，无聊的喊口号、无聊的刺杀、无聊的暗线情报战……  
“革命军不是傻子，”就像是对真正不通人语的宠物似的，她对着脚边的男子自言自语道，“在没有做好万全的准备之前，哪怕呼声再高，他们也不会主动掀起全面战争……”  
但反过来也可以说，全线作战的准备海军本部早已部署完毕，就等待着对方的“第一枪”。  
阿瑞斯微微皱眉，沉默着没有回应。  
“我觉得我应该换个角度，比如说……如何让民意膨胀到站到道德制高点？嗯？阿瑞斯？”感到手中狗链向另一个方向的力度，安娜斯塔西娅在惊讶过后立马换上了了然的微笑，“怎么，你的鼻子嗅到什么了吗？”  
他的确是发现了什么，但不是用鼻子。戴着眼罩被剥夺了视觉后，优秀的见闻色霸气让他听到了更远的地方、听到了更为细微的声响……而且可以肯定的是，那绝不是换岗的士兵或为某位大人去夜宵的侍女，而是一出……精彩绝伦的好戏。因为其中某个微弱的气息不出意外应该是——  
斯图尔特。三年前伊诺奇岛事件时，安娜斯塔西娅宫亲自复活的男人，八百年前弗罗洛女皇最忠实的亲信，如今却满身蜡油地藏在圣地角落的树林中与侍女偷情。  
安娜斯塔西娅微微睁大双眼，却没有丝毫的惊讶，停在距他们五六公尺的位置。脚踩枯草的声音早已引起了当事人的注意，赶在那位侍女转身前，安娜斯塔西娅啪啪啪拍手鼓起了掌，偏头，抬高声音道：“真是一出精彩绝伦的好戏，没想到我的近身侍女还有这种本事……”  
事已至此，右手还握着马鞭的女子转头，脸上全无宫中的乖巧，嚣张地瞪向她，惊讶地望向依旧跪爬在她脚边的青年，露出了诡异的笑容：“你也是好手段啊，陛下，能让阿瑞斯队长这样的人才屈服于您。”  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，不愠不怒：“这就是你对我说话的口气？”  
“不然呢？”侍女K反问，“求您当做今晚什么都没发生？”  
手无缚鸡之力的娇贵陛下与手无寸铁的面首骑士，她有什么可怕的？  
满身殷红鞭痕的斯图尔特闻声缓缓睁开了双眼，第一眼就望到了安娜斯塔西娅那双晴空般湛蓝的双眸——那是……不、她不是！  
在见到如此的他时，没有愤怒、没有接踵而至的惩罚、甚至连一丝波动都没有，那双与她一模一样的蓝眸就这样静静地观望着发生的一切，可……她不是她！不是陛下……不是那位温柔地亲吻他又狠狠折磨他的女皇陛下，而是……  
粗糙的仿制品。无比粗糙，连感情都表露不出的仿制品。  
八百年前，玫瑰丛中，当弗罗洛女皇把那把刀插入他的胸口时，他死了。八百年后，当他从华丽的棺椁中醒来时，这个仿制品的双眸在晴空下闪闪发亮，对他说：“我需要你，贱民。”  
他的陛下终究是丢下了他，再也没有回来。而是派给他了这样一个低劣的玩偶。而这个女人既无法让他满足、也无法表演得像她，那么她存在的意义是什么呢？  
“陛下……”斯图尔特轻轻哭泣了起来，却散发出了阴冷的杀意。  
阿瑞斯猛地摘下眼罩，起身单膝跪地，一手把安娜斯塔西娅护在身后：“陛下！”  
“呐，”侍女K走到斯图尔特的身后，含着他的耳垂，小声道，“就是那个女人哦，她利用你，利用你对陛下的情感，利用你的陛下的相貌，做着伤天害理的蠢事。”  
而抢走本应属于你的一切恩惠的家伙，正是那个戴着狗链的小白脸哟。  
——！！！  
————！！  
……  
瞬间发生的事，任谁也没有反应过来。或者应该说……不愧是斯图尔特。全力爆发的实力仿佛切断了空气……不，确切说，他的武器就是空气本身。  
凝结气体制成的长枪直直击向阿瑞斯，力道大到让他直直向后飞了出去，撞倒了后面的百年古树。安娜斯塔西娅手中狗链的一端猛地脱力，在她细嫩的手掌中央留下了一道深深的血痕。  
血腥的味道蔓延开来。那是胸口的位置，长枪贯穿了阿瑞斯的整个心脏。好的攻击，永远都是一击毙命。


	23. 火烧香波地

第二章 火烧香波地

红土大陆深秋的午夜，夜风萧瑟，枯叶落在安娜斯塔西娅身后的血泊里，一片又一片，却盖不住那个当场毙命的尸体。  
不愧是弗罗洛一族先代皇帝最赏识的亲信……这个力量是恶魔果实还是什么她从未仔细研究过的霸气意志力都无从判断，关键是她对此一无所知。安娜斯塔西娅没有向身后施舍一个眼神，而是低头，摊开手掌，望着掌心那道足有一指宽的血痕。血水已经从里面流了出来，随着重力的改变向手腕处流去，染红了她白色睡袍的长袖。这个被飞出的狗链划出的伤口像是烙在她身上的某个血红的深渊一般，权欲的深渊，光是凝视着就要陷进去似的。  
啪——  
对面传来鞭打的响声。侍女K的马鞭在斯图尔特的背上新添了一条崭新的血痕，随即又抱了上去，在他耳边夸奖道：“你真是厉害，接下来……就剩下最后一个了。”  
有意所指，她抬眼看向了安娜斯塔西娅。  
“真是的……”安娜斯塔西娅望着自己手心的伤口，自嘲地笑了一下，像是讽刺着什么，感叹道，“在我的计划里，本来还想让你们两个多活一会儿呢……”  
“您在说笑什么啊，陛下。”侍女K满口讽刺的敬语，语气更为挖苦道，“既然被您撞见了那就没办法了，但您要知道，在网中的可是您，一旦上面要求收紧，勒死您也不过是轻而易举的事。”  
她抬眸，挂着世界贵族应有的标准微笑，对她道：“你对我说这种话……可是死罪，贱民。”  
更何况……这哪里是巧遇的败露？分明是……她用余光看向哭泣的斯图尔特，那个男人脆弱却带着强大的忿恨，像是个极端的矛盾体，看不清褐色短发下的眼睛。庭院的地上满是枯萎的落叶，每踩一脚都会发出咔嚓的响声，她和阿瑞斯一路走来也并未隐藏气息，他不可能没有发现。  
……故意让她发现自己的不洁吗？  
侍女K似乎对这位没握指挥棒的暴君毫无恐惧，催促着斯图尔特：“快呀，那个女人可是会复活的巫术，要赶在她复活阿瑞斯队长前结束这一切，或者……咱们两个赶快离开，我会带你去更加安全与和平的地方。”  
可是跪在地上哭泣的男人没有回答她，也没有理会在场的任何人，像是陷入了八百年前的回忆中，颤抖的双唇模糊地吐着先皇的名讳——“安托瓦内特”。  
安娜斯塔西娅眯起双眼，朱唇微启，鄙夷道：“肮脏的男人，你以为你是谁？”  
他在试探她的心。而可惜的是……可惜的事情太多了。  
弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特如果还活着，一定也会这么想，而且……做出同样的决定。  
见他毫无反应，侍女K嘁了一声，握着马鞭向安娜斯塔西娅甩去，不过是个力气大点儿的花瓶罢了，凭她作为精英的能力，从这里脱身甚至杀死她都是举手之劳的小事。  
安娜斯塔西娅侧身躲过了攻击，游刃有余，对她道：“怎么，你上面应该没指示你要杀我吧？”  
革命军暂时还不会动她。因为政权的“正统性”是个相当微妙的问题，凭着他们自诩的“正义”，如果她真的要死的话，必须死在对阵的战场上或是审判所的刽子手下，必须死在无数人见证的场所，必须死在公开处刑的高台上，绝非是这种不伦不类的地方、因为这种不伦不类的理由。  
“当然，”见她躲开，侍女K冲上前去，展开了新一轮的快攻，肯定道，“所以聪明的卧底在败露后都会选择离开啊，可我想离开你会允许吗？”  
不愧是精英，果然够聪明。安娜斯塔西娅向侧面退了数步，好几次马鞭的一角擦着她的睡袍而过，躲得有那么几分狼狈，却自鸣得意：“因为你知道我知道你的身份了，所以我当然要灭你的口。”  
“……”面对如此的直球，大概是她从未见过，无语了片刻后，咬牙，“那就看您的本事了，陛下！”  
庭院内的古树树干上出现了几道清晰的鞭痕，在安娜斯塔西娅躲开的三秒后，才应声折断。她觉得这应该是霸气……武装色之类的。  
安娜斯塔西娅忍着掌心的疼痛，捡了两个石子甩了出去，为自己做了掩护：“顺便再问个问题吧，哈巴涅拉王国的事明显是秘密刺杀，如果事成，在那之后……”  
“不！知！道！”她果断打断她的话，不打算犯死于话多的低级错误。  
所谓秘密刺杀，就是哪怕成功也要保密的事情。而假设安娜斯塔西娅遇害后，也必须需要一个“安娜斯塔西娅”站在那里，而最好的替身……就是身为她贴身大侍女的她。只是那件已经成为历史的事没有更多假设了。面对凌厉的进攻，安娜斯塔西娅开始嫌烦，可这种武器又从未接触过，站在原地想要找空隙反击时……  
“陛下！”  
一个身影闪到她的面前，抬臂，用右臂吃下了她的攻击，左手握拳，狠狠地击向她的腹部。侍女K像是处于极度的震惊之中，一时恍惚，整个人便向后飞出了数公尺才挣扎着落地，嘴角咳着血沫，像是有了内伤  
她擦着嘴角的血沫，紧紧盯着那个赤裸的身影，却要透过他去瞪安娜斯塔西娅：“原来如此，被复活了么？”  
诧异的不止她一人，安娜斯塔西娅微微睁大双眼望着眼前的背影，在几秒之后便只剩下了了然：她没有复活他。  
或许是想着还不着急，安娜斯塔西娅并没有动用自己那复活的能力。然而，被击穿心脏的阿瑞斯还是由死复生，站到了她的身前。他显然没恢复完全，胸口的血洞还可以看到肋骨，但筋肉正以肉眼可见的速度缓慢生长着；他全身筋肉紧绷，大口喘着气，仅是刚刚那普通的一击就用尽了全部的力量；重心不稳，勉强站在这里保护她。  
弗罗洛一族天生的力量——或者说，八百年前由于那次意外通神，先祖获得的力量——都与“生命”相关。阿瑞斯的体内也有着她的基因，是故也能算是弗罗洛一族的人。  
罢了罢了，既然有人要指认是她的复活术，那就是好了。  
忽地，面前的背影跪倒在地，咳得撕心裂肺——不，心脏已经被捅了，至于伤没伤到肺……嗯，从安娜斯塔西娅的角度看，这个血洞的大小的确也像是伤着了——捂着嘴，几口鲜血顺着指缝滴了一地。  
这大概是他从未有过的虚弱，却还是坚持道：“陛下，您先撤，这里交给……”  
“我为什么要撤？我从不逃跑或回避什么，”打断他的话，安娜斯塔西娅面无表情，抬脚，镶满水钻的坡跟拖鞋挑逗地踩上了他的后腰，抵了抵那里的贞操带，道，“接下来就是你的任务了，这两个人……”  
——“全部，给我处理掉。速战速决。”  
——“是，我的陛下。”  
这场胶着的战斗大约持续了四十分钟有余，全程安娜斯塔西娅一直站在原地，秋季的夜风穿透她的浴袍，直到冻僵她也站如古松。阿瑞斯的鲜血洒了一地，铁锈的腥味道刺激着她的鼻粘膜，她静静望着那个重伤的身影一次又一次倒下、站起，在由攻击击向她时直接用肉体阻挡，流出更多的血液，染湿了一地的落叶与枯草。那在月光下看不出红色的血液中，也有着和她的血相同的部分。掌心的疼痛依旧提醒着她自己的伤口——那与他相比算不了什么的伤口——可她就是咋呼得想让那二人为此付出代价。  
抬手，一滴血珠落到地上，与他的血泊融在一起。弗罗洛的后嗣，全名理应是弗罗洛·阿瑞斯。可……  
儿时，那还活着的父亲告诉她：“我亲爱的好女儿，作为弗罗洛家的孩子，父亲对你唯一的要求就是好好活着。”  
而不是……以不计性命为代价，拼死拼活地战斗，直到杀死对方为止。  
——不计性命吗？  
她好像也没什么资格去要求阿瑞斯这一点，毕竟……看吧，安娜斯塔西娅和阿瑞斯果然有着相同的基因，流淌着相同的血脉。  
他们漠视生命，他们不惧怕死亡。是的，不惧怕死亡。  
啪嗒，啪嗒。  
阿瑞斯把两个狰狞的人头放到她的脚下，随后单膝跪地，握拳在胸口行礼：“已经解决了，陛下。”  
他单膝跪地时几乎是踉跄着向下摔，一身的血污是深可见骨的伤口，不知是跪到了谁的一滩血水中。  
安娜斯塔西娅的神情突然柔软了起来，开口，可尚未吐出一个字——  
沙沙的响声。  
“谁？”阿瑞斯猛地转头望向一边，抬脚刚想起身便脱力摔倒，再度爬起时却听到了她的制止。  
“够了，阿瑞斯。”  
“可……”  
“回去吧。”她道，“叫园丁把这里收拾一下，还有……”  
——“你觉得有人从‘圣地’玛丽乔亚逃出去会选择怎样的路线呢？正好，封锁香波地，放火烧岛吧。理由是……我想念儿时的篝火宴会了。”  
纵火，烧岛，焦土之策。  
哪怕再来一次，弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特还是要杀死斯图尔特，无论再来多少次都是一样。如果“复活”到肉体的巅峰时期能算再来一次的话，那么这次杀戮的命令，就由她八百年后的后裔，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅代办了。  
男人果然是麻烦到极点的东西。而抱有爱情的男人更是如此。  
——贱民才会有的情感与贱民才会做的愚蠢之事。  
满是血污的狰狞人头被阿瑞斯放到她的脚边，安娜斯塔西娅垂下眼眸，在那双死不瞑目的涣散黑瞳中看到了最后的温柔：  
像是在诉说着、呼唤着，终于来接他的那个“陛下”。  
“你知道我最讨厌历史上那个安托瓦内特哪点吗？”她张口，问阿瑞斯道。  
重伤的青年勉强保持着单膝跪地的姿势，灰蓝色的双眸望着她，轻轻摇头。  
“她的软弱。”她答。  
伊诺奇岛弗罗洛王朝的宗教改革崇拜“生命的女神”，她也确切在意外的通神中，向那更上一层的“造物主”祈求到了生命的力量。只是……  
为什么，要惧怕死亡呢？为了生命，而软弱地惧怕死亡。自幼便懂得复活笼中死掉的金丝雀的安娜斯塔西娅宫没有那样的概念，或许面前致命伤口正在飞速愈合的阿瑞斯也不曾有过那样的惧怕。但是，她有……她为了生命的祈祷选择了妥协，以“天龙人”的世界贵族之名迁居于圣地，祖祖辈辈守护着玛丽乔亚的国宝。  
——“为什么不拼上一把，成为真正的‘神’呢？”  
为什么要与其他国家首脑一同分享这个世界，为什么还退居其后让五老星那样的机制掌握实权？除了软弱，她想不出其他的理由。所以，她不能软弱，她更要捡回被她丢弃的东西。比方说……似乎有偷听了这件事的小家伙从这里逃走了？而唯一会选择的混乱出海口就是那个不远处的群岛。  
“这是安娜斯塔西娅陛下的命令！快！！都快点儿！！”  
“大人……求求你……我们无处可去……”  
“都说了我们只是执行命令！”  
“军大人，我……”  
“滚！被耽误我们干活儿！！”  
凌晨4点，深秋的季节天空还是一片黑暗。但香波地群岛却一片鸡飞狗跳。起因是从“圣地”玛丽乔亚连夜传来的命令……  
——泼油、烧岛。  
纵火曾是成本最低的犯罪手段，而夜晚的纵火损失总是更为严重。在她的这条命令中，对居民、游客与财产的话只字未提。基层执行的海军军官对此颇有微词，但碍于军纪也只能稍作变通：用广播吵醒熟睡或玩闹的人们，说清即将发生的火灾，告之他们尽快离岛。  
一时间，群岛上几度混乱。有船的人家抄起家中的值钱物品就开始逃命，没船的人家苦苦哀求；船商们坐地起价，海贼们连夜起航；当然，不法地带的亡命之徒们也开始新一轮趁火打劫的行为……  
至于海军们，则忙于把运来的石油泼在各处，等待着下一道命令：放火。  
“我们……到底是在做什么啊……”望着狼籍的群岛，海军士兵们颤抖地怀疑起了人生，“我们背后的‘正义’是为了打击罪恶吧，才不是为了……为了……”  
为了这种事、为了烧岛。如果是这样，那他们和烧杀抢掠的海贼有什么区别？和引起流血冲突的革命军有什么区别？他们为什么要做这种事？？！身着保护人民的军装，却……  
而这一切的根源，都出自于那个女人的命令。天龙人的命令，皇帝陛下的命令……在五老星也不在的情况下，没人能够阻止那个女人的疯狂。  
“啊啊，多么漂亮的火光。可如此美丽的事物总是那样短暂……等黎明到来时就不会有如此胜景了……”圣地高层的露天展望台上，换上一套白色洋裙的安娜斯塔西娅站在大理石围栏前，眺望着香波地群岛的方向，如此感叹。  
那个方向——火光冲天。  
在星罗棋布的夜空下，展现出一种震撼人心的色彩过渡。浓烟被夜色所掩盖，只剩下了渐渐模糊的橘红。人们的惨叫声被层层植被完全阻挡。  
“因为今晚元帅忙到彻夜未眠，所以我请你来圣地瞭望这番胜景，怎么，不开心吗？”那个同样彻夜未眠的女人转过身，望向了身后的海军元帅。  
先是在校场宣布了她的“毕业”，随即G5支部附近就发生了暴动，再然后……就是她这烧岛的“一时兴起”。  
赤犬元帅似乎真没什么可开心的——或者说，他永远都是那张教科书般的军人的脸，尽管此时略显疲惫，依旧站得笔直，沉默地望向安娜斯塔西娅那张毫无愧疚的脸，背景则是那火烧香波地的末世疯狂。  
见他没有回答，安娜斯塔西娅也不恼，撑着围栏的双臂微微用力，十分危险地做到了高层的户外围栏之上，偏头，也不知是庆幸给谁听，道：“幸好五老星不在了，不然这种命令还真是无法直接传到海军本部呢……”  
她提到，五老星。  
“根据CP9的线报，”赤犬终于开口，缓声道，“五老星与革命军总部的人有所接触。”  
掌握这时代秘密的五老星、通晓玛丽乔亚一切传说的五老星、知道海军所有代码暗号与配置的五老星……在三年前，没人知道当时的安娜斯塔西娅宫独自与他们谈了些什么，但结果便是在她加冕自己的那一日公布的：将五老星逐出圣地。在那之后，几乎与时代等价的那五个家伙做出这样的抉择也是……  
双眸微微睁大，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来：“这还真是，这还真是……”  
她的笑声越来越大，像是收敛不住一般，在夜晚的圣地中形成了鬼怪的彷徨，然而，她的自称却是：  
“我说，元帅……你看到了吗？”她伸出右手，举向天空，抬头，眯起双眼陶醉道，“神是站在我这一边的，神在帮我……不，我本来就是‘造物主’不是吗？”  
这个疯女人。周围的侍者都不由得感到了来自于“道德”的恐惧，唯独伫立在那里的元帅面不改色，他身披写有“正义”二字的军装外套，对她说：“这是最后一次了。”  
这是最后一次。最后一次海军为她所用。  
了然，安娜斯塔西娅保持着脸上狂妄的笑意，眼色却深沉了下来，坐在围栏上，盯着他，口气带着惊喜：“一次就足够了。我刚刚把消息发过去的时候，还在担心元帅你……”  
“再见了，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”打断了她的夸夸其谈，似是不愿多呆，赤犬转身离开了这里。  
军装背后的那“正义”二字，直直地对着她。  
他用了“宫”这个旧称，而非“陛下”。  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，丝毫不计较他的失礼，对那位军人的背影调笑道：“啊啦，是‘再见’不是‘永别’吗，元帅？”  
那个宽阔的背影顿了一下，继续着前进的步伐。  
安娜斯塔西娅身后，可以看到东方的天空有了浅蓝色的黎明——  
——太阳，终究还是升起了。  
香波地篝火的美景，也到此为止了。  
黎明的曙光中，女子的金色卷发随意地盘在脑后，一身洁白的荷叶边洋裙，坐在奶白色大理石的围栏上，转头望向东方，一双湛蓝的眼睛宛若天空……如果这世上天使的话，大概就是她这样……吧。  
古典主义油画中，金发白衣的天使。  
香波地群岛大火依旧在熊熊燃烧，可她却露出了无趣的神情，因为黎明的到来让这场篝火失去了应有的美景。  
“回去吧，”她跳下围栏，白色的尖嘴皮鞋落地，对自己也对侍者们说着，“去看看阿瑞斯的伤。”  
阿瑞斯队长的房间在安娜斯塔西娅陛下的隔壁。她站在门口听那溜须拍马的御医在她面前吹嘘了一通阿瑞斯队长的身体素质有多好多好之类的恭维话后，不耐烦地摆摆手，独自开门走了进去。  
“陛下……”躺在床上的人见她进来，连忙起身像是要行礼。  
“伤患就乖乖躺着吧，我当时可是可以从你后面看到前面的肋骨哦。”安娜斯塔西娅打断他，心情不错地走向床边。  
“不，这种程度的伤其实……呃！”  
他话没说完，就被走过去的安娜斯塔西娅给了一拳。那拳恰好打在胸前厚厚的纱布上，用力不小，鲜血很快渗了出来染红了纱布，阿瑞斯痛苦一声咳上来了几丝血腥，向后倒在床上不动。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“你看吧，明明都疼得动不了！”  
阿瑞斯：“……”他用小臂捂住双眼，算了，她开心就好。  
所以说，无论阿瑞斯队长在外面怎么杀人如麻、冷如冰霜，那算不上暴躁的脾气在她面前都消失得无影无踪。……这到底算是遗传了哪一边啊。她坐到他的床边，抬手，轻轻抚上了他那张脸。轮廓与那个男人是如此的相似，尤其是……  
“你的粉底都掉光了……”她的拇指抚摸过他的脸颊，那里稀疏的雀斑暴露在了清晨的日光之下。  
床上重伤之人的身体猛颤了一下，却不像是来自皮肉的疼痛。  
除了发色、瞳色和肤色，外貌上他几乎没有什么与她相似的地方。安娜斯塔西娅的声音听不出喜怒，继续问道：“也是……折腾了这么久肯定会掉妆，只是刚刚他们看到后没什么反应吧？”  
“他们”自然指的是医生与一路的侍者。  
“个人愚见，”阿瑞斯顿了一下，小臂依旧挡着双眼，低声道，“……他们，应该没有那么丰富的想象力。”  
“想象力？”发现了有趣的措辞，她倾身，几乎要贴到他的身上再次对他胸前的伤口造成二次损伤，问，“为什么要用这个词？”  
而回答她的，是大段的缄默。阿瑞斯从来没有过这样，连一句“陛下”这种程序上的答复都没有。她皱眉，不悦的神色爬了上来。抚摸着他的脸的右手微微向下，手指轻轻按上了他干涩的唇瓣。  
“陛下……”他用小臂遮挡住了自己的双眼，双唇抵着她的手指动了动，用着极小而沙哑的声音为了她这样一个问题，“为什么会是那个男人？”  
“哪个男人？”不明所以，不知他指的是什么，安娜斯塔西娅追问。  
他僵了一下，像是带着“果真如此”的自嘲，道出了“那个男人”的全名：“‘火拳’波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”  
“欸……那个罗杰的儿子？”思考了少许，她的拇指划过他的嘴角，低头轻轻舔了上去，用唾液润湿了他干涩的双唇，热乎乎的气息吐到他的皮肤上，理所应当，道，“怎么了？”  
“……”  
“你到底有什么不满？”  
“是啊……是不满……么？”被她的话语提醒，阿瑞斯重复了那个词语。  
——不满。  
——倒不如说是……厌恶。  
他与陛下之间隔了半个人影。而且还是……  
啧了一声，安娜斯塔西娅猛地拉开他挡住双眼的胳膊，嘲笑道：“你真无聊，阿瑞斯。”  
情绪是值得在意的东西吗？  
胳膊被拉开，他睁开灰蓝的双眸，凝视着咫尺的她，在她那张嘲笑的脸上读出了这样的冷漠。然而，这还是改变不了他那时而反上来的作呕，只要一想到自己体内的……  
“陛下，我……”他开口，顿了一下，胸口厚厚纱布上渗出的殷红血花渐渐扩大，道，“有海贼的血。”  
“海贼的血可以保你平安。”没有空隙，她紧接着告诉了他这样一个答案。认真而刻意，带着那个最初的目的——  
任何人都可以毫不犹豫地杀死弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅这个人，甚至刨了她的祖坟、让她断子绝孙，然而，若是那个子孙的父辈是那样的大海贼呢？或者说得更直接一点，是通过那场荒唐的公开处刑，被历史贴上了“对抗”标签的火拳呢？她依旧是那句话，三年前在莫比迪克号上、坐在那个男人床上的那句话：想让他活的人，想让她死，而最好的解决办法就是……用一个他们二人遗传学上的后代恶心死那些人一辈子。除去斯图尔特那种疯子，在考虑到他的父辈是谁时，没有人能对他下杀手。于是，阿瑞斯成为了她最锋利的剑。  
“我的平安……？”笑了出来，可他的样子却满是伤痛，抬手握上了她抚在自己脸上的手，反问，“那陛下的平安呢？”  
这个问题显然僭越了。安娜斯塔西娅再次亲吻了他的双唇，起身，把自己的手从他的手中抽出，转移了话题：“与你无关，阿瑞斯。对了，你把粉底放到哪儿了？”  
两分钟后，安娜斯塔西娅从他洗漱间的抽屉中找到了那瓶伪装成古龙水样的粉底液，走回床边，再次坐下。摇了摇后，熟练地挤在中指上，倾身亲自为他遮住了脸颊上的雀斑。  
阿瑞斯闭上了双眼，再次张口时已经恢复了公事公办的语气，道：“斯图尔特的叛变……他掌握的关键情报只有两个。”  
一是安娜斯塔西娅取得了艾斯的血液样本，从中提取出DNA创造了阿瑞斯；二是伊诺奇岛事件，包括整座岛屿的一切，一切的一切。而前者……安娜斯塔西娅在哈巴涅拉王国时，阿瑞斯与萨博的那次接触暂时被他隐瞒了下来，而那个时候显然阿瑞斯的身世已经被流传出去了。至于后者，即伊诺奇岛的事，既然前者已经暴露，自然也……  
“别担心，”安娜斯塔西娅捏着他的脸颊，安抚道，“我巴不得前者成为所有人都不能说出口的‘秘密’，至于后者……别小看伊诺奇岛自身的结界啊。”  
能破除结界的只有弗罗洛一族的血，至于三年前白胡子搞的事……那种意外又不会天天见，哼。  
窗外的光亮越来越刺眼，太阳已经彻底从地平面上升起。香波地群岛的烈火尚未熄灭，“圣地”玛丽乔亚迎来了新的一日。仿佛昨夜什么杀戮都没有发生一般，传膳的侍女在门外敲响了门。  
屋内的安娜斯塔西娅应了一声，最后对阿瑞斯道：“你下次去伊诺奇岛的时候，稍微注意一下。如果有不小心飘进来的垃圾，处理干净。”  
早餐如往常一样，十余公尺长的餐桌一端只坐着她一人。  
小提琴与钢琴的协奏在房间另一面的角落处演奏着炫技般的曲调——哈巴涅拉舞曲吗？  
——哈巴涅拉舞曲……啊。  
革命军总部基地。  
随着机械的嗞嗞声，一份无线电报印了出来，油墨的味道渐渐扩散。  
这是一份加密的电报，甚至连解读过后的全文都充满着代号：  
舞曲已经向我们证明那个女人掌握的东西比我们想象中的要多。香波地的夜太长了，我们真的没有时间继续等下去了！圣者的晚祷一切顺利，请明示下一步的行动。  
请明示！  
强调了两遍“请明示”，落款的位置……是以马内利。


	24. 爱情与自由

第三章 爱情与自由

新世界——  
地球是圆的，玛丽乔亚刚刚迎来清晨，这边却刚刚进入黑夜。  
“……那批货不是说好要交给xxx的吗怎么会突然封航道啊我[哔]你大爷等等阿艹赶紧给yyy的商队打电话说z岛那边闹政变呢卧槽电话虫没电了哦对还有α共和国的债券赶快给我抛干净来不及抄底了魂淡谁说的要废除贝里果然还是黄金最安全什么你再说一遍夭寿啦银行要破产了！？？”  
唔……局势动荡，首当其冲受到伤害的便是各国的经济。纵横商界的海贼商人“翡翠女”美拉达对此表示：要死要死要死……  
抓乱了一头褐发，她揉了揉阵阵发痛的太阳穴，叹气，最终对一脸懵逼的副手阿艹道：“你先联系把各个银行账户里的现金提出来吧，然后换成黄金，不要贝里也不要所有其他新的币种……”  
事情再成一团乱麻也要一步一步来，接下来就是……  
大海上，两只巨轮并排航行。黑桃海贼团与翡翠海贼团的旗帜在夕阳下随风飘动。抬头，星光已经开始闪烁，在深海的映衬下，天空呈现出神秘而悠远的深紫色。  
对面黑桃海贼团的厨娘拽着自家的厨师开始着手准备晚餐。她甩甩头，走上了连接两艘船的踏板——  
“哟，嫂子！”对面黑桃海贼团的一名海贼注意到她，开心地招手。  
美拉达跳到对面的甲板上，有气无力地回应：“晚上好……”  
“呜哇！干嘛这么憔悴啊！”被她的态度震惊，那名糙汉瞬间一脸违和的委屈，“嫂子你这这这和我无关啊我可不想被船长揍！”  
恶寒了一下，美拉达抖了抖，道：“他哪儿会随便揍人啊……嗯，对了，他人呢？”  
“艾斯船长的话……您去船尾看看？”  
她闻言，拖着沉重的步伐走到船尾，在靠近船舱屋檐下的长凳上找到了他。艾斯平躺在那里，双手放在脑后，那顶橘色的牛仔帽盖在脸上像是在小憩。  
“艾斯……我有个商船的货出问题了，想绕近道穿一下BIG MOM的地盘，可以交涉一……嗯？睡着了？”她走近，蹲下身，托腮望着那顶帽子，视线又转向他赤裸的上身，轻叹一声，小声道，“睡在这种地方……会着凉的啊。虽说你这种人也不怕风……”  
回答她的只有海浪的波涛与海鸟的啼叫。  
她伸手轻轻拿开了那顶帽子，露出了他熟睡的脸。  
艾……斯……她张唇，无声叫了他的名字。这么安静的样子还真是少见，视线贪婪地舔舐过他的五官，最终停留在薄唇上。如果吻一下的话，会不会像童话中那样醒来呢？被自己的想法逗乐，美拉达噗嗤一声，道：“不过，这种情况下要是仇家想要杀你的话，也太容易了吧？”  
“是吗？”平躺在那里的男人开口，一只手从脑后抽出，从她手中拿回了帽子，“那就试试吧……”  
“什么嘛，原来醒着……”嘴中抱怨着，她却露出了浅浅的微笑，憔悴的神色一扫而光，心中却小小地遗憾起没有机会吻到……  
她的恋人，“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
艾斯打了个哈欠，坐起身，把帽子按到头顶，回答她：“我明早去联系，美拉达。”  
澄清的翡翠色双眸一瞬亮了起来，随即又在下一秒意识到什么，抱怨着：“什么嘛，不是醒着呢么……”  
美拉达坐到他的身边，吐出一口气，转而小声道：“辛苦了。”  
“没什么，不过……”他耸肩，“对方若是BIG MOM的话……你也不要抱太高的期望。”  
她像是听到什么笑话一样，噗嗤一声笑了出来，带着笑意道：“没问题的，因为……是艾斯啊。撑死了就是过路费的问题。”  
因为……是艾斯啊。  
那个“火拳”。  
随着太阳彻底落入西方弧形的海面，头顶高高的苍穹渐渐由深紫变为几乎于黑的暗蓝色。半圆的月亮挂在天上，夺走了属于星星的光亮。  
晴，无风。  
对她这种撒钱处理事情的态度似乎早已见怪不怪，他也懒得评价这种毫无意义的事。抬头，那尚未褪去睡意的双眼望向了那无星的宇宙，像是告诫抑或是感叹，低声道：“天要变了。”  
这是一个肯定句，尽管是将来时。美拉达靠到他的肩膀上，把全身的重量都压了上去，轻声道：“我知道，倒不如说……最近越来越明显了。”  
要不说，“没钱就不要玩政治”是一句至理名言，除非有两种可能：在光鲜的背后成为资本的傀儡；不畏艰难从一穷二白开始。而很显然，这世上的绝大部分人，之于前者，痛恨没有实权；之于后者，畏惧艰难困苦。所以那个答案就不言而喻了……  
游说大财主，达成协议，以获得支持。这在和平的商业社会中是再正常不过的事情，但在战争时期呢……？事情恐怕就用不到那么复杂，国家机器只要一纸明文强行剥夺有钱人的财产就好了。可在这日益紧张的世界中，显然又是另一番景象……  
一周前，某位前来游说的使者愿意给她合法的身份并免去所有税金，企图得到她对某座岛屿革命的资金支持；在她拒绝后，那个家伙吹着胡子站在拯救世界的巅峰上开始讽刺她“毫无人性地大发战争财”。当时她的回答是：“给我一个我能从中获益的理由。”然后，就在那位使者想要继续大谈道德的时候，艾斯推门而入道：“有什么不满的话，也可以找我谈谈。”附带燃起火焰的食指顶了顶帽檐。  
然后那人撒腿就跑，速度比西方记者不知快到哪里去了。  
美拉达才没有傻到去胡乱站队，更何况她还有一个更为任性的护身符——“海贼”。是的，她喜欢用“任性”这个形容词，目无法律、不讲规则……嗯，其实还有有点儿规则的，只不过每天挑战的人也不少。比如此时——  
“火拳！老子来拿你的人头了！！！”  
有种东西叫“现世报”，比如说你当年刚进伟大航路的时候到处怼，等你坐稳后，就天天被新人怼。  
艾斯一脸心累的冷漠，靠在他肩膀上的美拉达抬起胳膊，拍了拍他的后背，在碰到那处伤疤时不着痕迹地顿了一下，笑道：“不如你……建立了挑战机制？赏金少于多少没资格来掐架，然后采用个回合制，一个回合五百万贝里？”  
“……你怎么什么钱都挣？”无奈地瞥了一眼满是槽点的她，他站起身。  
美拉达也跟着站了起来，转身抬头望向他，反问：“哪里会有人嫌钱多？”  
这的确是个好问题。他的无语中，她露出了得逞的微笑。碧绿的眼底闪烁着璀璨的碎光，在没有星空的夜晚成为了最亮的明星。这位纵横四海的海贼商人抬头望着他，涂得橘红的双唇微微撅起，像是在索吻。  
——索吻吗？  
轻笑一声，他倾身，啄了她的脸颊，道：“我晚饭前处理完他们。”  
然后走向船头。  
被……打断了呢。被这些海上的家伙们。美拉达站在原地，向后再次坐上了船尾的长凳，望着漆黑的海面，想道，她接下来想问的那个问题被打断了。她想问他，他是怎样想的……关于即将骤变的世界。但似乎又没有这样问的必要，因为她知道，艾斯一向是个行动力大于口头言辞的人。只要细心一些，不难看出他的选择，作为……大海上的选择：如果新旧交替的冲突不可避免的话，那就让它们速战速决，或者……彻底搅乱去分得一杯羹。  
以仁义至上而悲观着，他选择了前者。如果按照教科书上的晦涩难懂的说法，这大概是一种悲观之中的积极。避免冲突卷入大海，同时也避免大海上的纷争卷入冲突。可期许与现实之间的那条鸿沟……谁知道呢？  
美拉达叹气，看到飞到船尾的卖报海鸟，招招手，拿出五百贝里的硬币，也懒得吐槽报纸又涨价到什么地步，没有细数找零，直接拿了一份报纸完成了交易。怀有一种“万一呢”的心理，想着被封的航路应该解封了，她的视线落到报纸上——  
整面的号外，那个女人放火烧岛，香波地群岛的灾难。  
帝国的崩溃，具体原因总有千万个，史学家们也能总结出一二三四五，但说来说去，追随者近代主义思潮的脚步或是拍宪政者的马屁，最后的“综上所述”总是离不开“民本思想”这四个字。  
而这块天底下最实用的招牌真正变成一张“牌”的时候，往往被称为民意。  
再说烧岛这事，历史上用火来为博人一笑的人可不少，从幽王到尼禄，反正到最后都失信于民然后被传说典故永远地钉在昏君的十字架上。再过个数千年，当考古学家挖出竹简或是翻出记录考证时，才后知后觉地一拍大腿：烽火戏诸侯有这回事儿？罗马大火关尼禄屁事儿？然后成为人们谈笑间一闪而过的感慨。大家吃吃喝喝，继续用着那些传承下来的传说典故教育着一代人，顺手再拍个纪录片写个穿越文，嘻嘻哈哈地把冰冷的历史变成了娱乐。  
至于安娜斯塔西娅纵火烧香波地群岛这件事，报纸上的说法是欣赏绝美的篝火，而真相为何就不得而知了。  
这落到民意的愤慨之中，就是天理不容的道德制高点。  
报纸的广告页：“新书《帝国的余晖》火热预售中！为您总结近八百年历史中衰落的三十二个大帝国，来看今朝！”最后四个字设计印刷得十分明显，仿佛下一秒这个“今朝”就会应验。  
美拉达深深呼吸，拼命压抑着脑中即将成形的猜想，颤抖着双手翻开了报纸的下一页——  
哈巴涅拉王国的事情被再次提及，安娜斯塔西娅任人唯亲，血洗异见的地方政府。  
“去你大爷的！”她终于还是爆了粗口。  
为什么还在提那件事？美拉达双手一抖，这回力道彻底没控制好，脆弱的报纸纸张一瞬被撕成了两半。  
哦当然，那个豆腐块大小的檄文最后还是夸了火拳及时出手把岛屿从那个女人手中救下的事情。美拉达抓抓头发，无奈地把被自己撕成两半的报纸在长凳上拼到一起。那件事她也牵扯爱其中，或者说，她经历了全程，事情明明就不是……  
不，报纸上说的没错。谁也不能说报纸说错了什么，因为那都是事实。可世界上绝佳的谎言，就是不把真话说全。然后，颠倒了黑白。  
哈巴涅拉王国的事件收尾时，或者说，在艾斯确认了把那座岛屿划到“火拳”名下之后，美拉达和他说过那件事——那件，在哈巴涅拉首府的卫星城，自己被革命军游说，在拒绝支持后与安娜斯塔西娅陛下一同进入了暗杀名单那件事。  
可当时艾斯对她说的却是：“那不是革命军的所作所为。”  
艾斯十分确信、坚定地确信，因为在到达之前他与萨博通了短暂的电话，他对于这件事的确信之情就像他确信三年前的安娜斯塔西娅确实是被陷害得一样。是故，那场变故被火拳归于地方的反政府武装叛乱。  
尽管到了报纸上，主流的看法都是安娜斯塔西娅主持的异常单方面的肃清。人们只知道事后她对那座岛发出的“肃清”之令，却没人想过之前发生过什么。  
火烧香波地相比也是如此，相隔了半个地球。美拉达却产生了全然相反地恻隐之心：报纸上说的都是真的吗？不……应该问，报纸上没有写出的那些是什么呢？  
可这种事没人在乎，因为管她什么缘由，烧岛就是她干的，就是反人类的罪行。翻开报纸的下一页，黑体加粗的社评质问革命军：你们还不出手收拾那个女人，是怂还是从心？美拉达扶额，她就知道会变成这样……  
那篇文章文采极好，煽动性极强，全篇一气呵成让人读了畅快淋漓。至于中心思想就简单粗暴地如题所示了，作者以全人类的道德制高点狠狠地批判着已经占有了全世界三分之一以上土地却偏偏拖着不正式宣战开启全面战争的革命军，就差指着人家的鼻子大骂你丫是不是怂，你丫革命反动分子，你丫是不是要玩割据？！  
安娜斯塔西娅当然也对自己亲自写的这篇文章相当满意：“我这种天才的修辞学和逻辑学可与你们这帮贱民们自然不在一个等级上！今天就让你们见识一下什么叫做真正的檄文……”然后折了折就交给重伤未愈的阿瑞斯队长，匿名寄给了报社。  
——这就是民意，名为“民意”的游戏。  
被历史推着前进，脚步可是停不下来的。拯救全人类这种吃力不讨好的事，自然也要交给愿意去奉献的人咯。  
美拉达在快速翻完那份晚报的同时，新世界的海面上，海贼间的争斗才不会因为朝堂之上的什么变动而终止。船的另一侧，火光冲天，那出简短的战斗仿佛带着滑稽的音色在这个名为世界的舞台上增加一个装饰音。她轻叹一口气，把报纸折起来，站起身向船头走去。  
“啊！船长！”紧贴着黑桃海贼团船只航行的是自家的远洋船，甲板上翡翠海贼团的副船长阿艹叫住了她，隔着十余公尺的距离，挥手道，“刚刚海鸟送来了一封信，好像是你家寄来的！”  
看了看手腕上的手表，距离晚餐的时间还有不到半个小时，而艾斯又说正在进行的那场战斗会在晚餐前结束……她点头，对阿艹道：“知道了，我现在去看。”  
那的确是她家寄来的信件，她的家乡——东海，哥亚王国，被称为东海最美丽的地方。信封不大，C4的尺寸，里面夹着一张信纸和一张照片。美拉达拿着它走回自己的房间，点开台灯……  
照片上是一家三口的全家福，她那——因为美拉达离家出走而被迫独自——继承家业的兄长、嫂子以及摇篮内新生的婴儿。  
她的嫂子刚刚平安地走出了产房，生了一个女孩儿，也是美拉达的侄女。家里人在庆祝这个新成员加入的同时，也委婉地问了一下美拉达何时回家。以“翡翠女”的财力，想要金盆洗手并不难，倒不如说因为日后交上的税金，她的落地处会成为各地争抢的对象。到底还是家中同辈的末子，她在外面混得再风生水起，在他们眼中也不过是个出去游玩的孩子。  
——玩完了，就赶紧回来吧。  
她从心中读出了这样的感叹。是啊，“海贼”这样的身份，无论怎样也拿不出手。而且……这个问题她也不是没有想过，有些货源不会提供给海贼这样的非法的不确定者、有些航道也禁止对海贼开放……在正经的生意场上，这样的身份多少会有些碍事。  
贸易是有规则的。而不受规则管控的海贼终究是让人无法放心。  
沉默了一小会儿，美拉达吐出一口气，望着那张照片笑了出来：“暂时不管它了……”  
这件事日后再议。照片中的婴儿还小小的，五官没有长开，不过……是家人啊，血脉相连的新的家人。东海珠宝商艾丝·奥罗（Es Oro）爵士的亲孙女，不亚于哥亚王国王族待遇的小公主。  
送达的信件不止这一封。  
革命军总部基地，署名为“以马内利”的加密信函与火烧香波地的消息一同放到了总参谋的桌子上，颇具讽刺意味，克尔拉又抱了数十封的请愿信堆了上去。  
香波地的大火已经持续了将近一日，尚未有熄灭的迹象。  
而请战的呼声却高过了大火的气焰。  
“‘以马内利’说的或许有道理，”克尔拉收敛了一贯的微笑，对坐在桌后的人道，“‘请明示’。”  
桌后的皮质转椅转了过来，坐在上面的人压低了礼帽，留下的阴影挡住了双眼，沉稳地回答：“现在还不是时候，克尔拉。”  
“但是哈巴涅拉王国的事情……”  
打断她有些急躁的说辞的，是一声叹气。萨博无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，显然直到现在对那件事还满是不悦。  
克尔拉深深呼吸，让自己冷静一点儿，继续道：“没有再通过以马内利的人，我亲自去查了当时的验尸报告，可以确定……那个女人客房外的人死于近身搏击与枪伤。如果是这样的话……”  
如果是这样的话……就足以有理由证明，那个女人其实……正如以马内利所述的那样，她其实……  
“如果是那样，”萨博接口，双手交叉，手指敲点着另一只手的手背，反问，“按照以马内利的说法，秘密刺杀，然后用她身边的大侍女假扮出一个新的，与我们宣战再投降？”  
她低下头，答道：“他就是知道我们不会同意，所以才独自贸然行动，就像那次一样！然后……”  
然后，失败了。或者说，没有失败，是玩脱了，暴露了双方更多的底牌。  
“侍女K失去了联系。”萨博突然道。  
她惊讶地抬头：“什么时候？她……”  
“不能确定，连她现在的人身安全也不清楚。但多半是……”后半句话没有说全，意思却已表达完整。  
多半是凶多吉少了。  
“谁？”她咬牙，强行压下心中的悲伤，反问道，“是以马内利还是那个女人？哪一边？”  
而得到的答案却依旧是暧昧不明的：“现在还无法判断。”  
她是他们安插在以马内利身边的棋子，除去是以马内利那条线的下级外，也有权直接向总部传递情报。如果突然断了联系，那么……是被以马内利发觉、或是被他当成弃子都有可能，而几率最小的……是被那位暴君发现——虽然，那个女人看起来没那样的本事，毕竟……她可是革命军的精英。  
牺牲的碑文上，又多了一个名字，一位女性的名字。  
吐出一口气，他抬手想要安慰些什么，最终也化作了无声的叹息，改为拿起桌上的信件，道：“算了，先不去想那些了，今天这都是……”  
“请战的。”吸了吸鼻子，她答道，“往日的三倍，因为香波地的事。”  
“……我以为会是因为哈巴涅拉的事。”  
“不，香波地的事，人们总是更注重表面的名望。”她轻声道，“哈巴涅拉的事或许更为私密吧，以马内利说的话……”  
“克尔拉，他的话不能全信。”  
“欸？但是他不是……吗？”  
“人对自己的青梅竹马总怀有温柔的同理心，而正是这样的慈悲会让眼中的事实扭曲。”他望向她，轻笑出声，“况且，那个女人从来都不足为惧，不过是旧制度中最会跳的一个花瓶。至于这些请战……麻烦回绝他们，再稍作忍耐，无论是我们的战备后勤还是根据地的部署都还需要一点儿时间。”  
香波地群岛的火势足足燃了三日，又过了整整九日才熄灭……不、这里用“烧尽”更为妥当。是燃料烧尽才火势渐小，这样的逻辑关系更为合理。愤怒的记者们强行突破海军的封锁，踏上了还有余火冒着滚滚黑烟的群岛，闪光灯与摄像镜头齐飞，抢着开始新一轮的头条报导。  
满地焦土，残垣断壁，呛鼻的气味与未烧尽的火光。在战争时期都少有的残酷景象现在却活生生地出现在了和平的群岛上。  
这里已成为死地。昔日的观光乐园只剩下了残破的框架。  
这里已满是死气。奴隶拍卖场的地下室内，数十具碳化的尸体是等待拍卖的奴隶。他们来不及出逃被活生生地烧死囚笼里。  
“反人类”的罪行被钉在了“那个女人”的身上。  
这是一种恐惧，如果说先前“淡金色的恐怖”只存在于政界与大佬们的活动中，那现在这种“金色的恐怖”前所未有地蔓延到了每个人的身上，每个人。每个人的家乡都有可能遭到她任性的对待，每个人的生命财产都处于威胁之中，就像香波地群岛一样。  
各地声讨的集会与游行此起彼伏，连世界政府成员国也不例外发起了静坐的运动。在更为激进的地方，前来维护现场秩序的警察与陷入狂热的民众产生了激烈的冲突，随即演变为流血事件。在被媒体们一片“警察打人啦！警察是那个女人的走狗！”的煽风点火中，海军不得不出面镇压，再然后——  
全面战争的第一枪打响在伟大航路的前半段，义愤填膺中，一支武装的民兵团举起了“向世界政府、向弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅”宣战的旗帜，并声称“尽管我们知道自己的弱小，但如果必须流血才能唤起反抗的意识，我们愿意做那个先驱者”、“我们要革命，如果我们是在做革命的事的话，那我们就是属于革命的军队”，最后，意外地赶跑了海军的驻军，被冠以了“英雄”之名。  
“属于革命的军队”，这个措辞十分微妙又聪明，像是暗示性极强的病毒，瞬间传播到了世界各地。世界政府管辖下的各地纷纷效仿，擅自扛起了名为“革命”的大旗，革命军的总部终于站了出来，声称对最初的民兵团负责，接纳了无数新起的军队，提前开启了战争的计划。  
海圆历1524年的深秋，蒙奇·D·龙在报纸上发表了公开信，向弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅领导下的世界政府宣战，标志着全面战争的爆发。  
“弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅领导下的世界政府”，这个措辞同样十分微妙又聪明，像是直指世界贵族们那旧制度的错误，而非官僚机构的管理。  
伊曼纽尔当时把那份宣战的公开信交到安娜斯塔西娅的手上时，脸色不知因为哪一边而不太好看，她却娇笑着，上前想要亲吻他的脸颊而被推开。  
一步远的距离，他望向女子的笑脸，挑眉，温雅地问道：“你讨厌哈巴涅拉舞曲吗，塔西娅？”  
“当然，”随手扔掉那封连看都没看的宣战公开信，安娜斯塔西娅坐到自己的办公桌上，回答道，“爱情与自由，是最被贱民们赞赏的题材了。”  
所以最有名的那首哈巴涅拉舞曲《卡门》曾唱，爱情是自由的小鸟。  
淡淡的火药味在二人的笑容中蔓延，伊曼纽尔暗紫色的双眸中映出女子妖娆的身姿。她坐在巨大的深色办公桌面的上面，双手撑在桌子边缘，胸前的双峰更加挺立，右腿曲起、右脚的鞋跟勉强卡在桌檐上，撩起的裙摆可以从被淡白色丝袜包裹的大腿根部隐约看到更深处的阴影……  
他别开眼神，换上了公事的口气，道：“所以，你接下来打算怎么办呢？”  
“你说怎么办？这种事当然要去问元帅啊。不过，先别管这个了，给你看这个！”她抬腿，轻巧地从桌上下来，走向会客沙发前的茶几上，拿起了放在上面的一个纸袋，像是炫耀玩具的小女孩一般，对他道，“这是我的军装，我自己设计的，刚做好。”  
——纸袋里放着的，是一套崭新的军装。  
这是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅人生中的第一套军装，她当然要亲自设计出最漂亮的，但这绝不会是最后一套。  
“军装？”伊曼纽尔重复了这个词汇，随即了然，“看来这就是你的答案了，我的塔西娅，恭喜你终于下定决心……”  
“别说这些！”她打断他，有些迫不及待地从纸袋中拿出了叠放整齐的白色布料，上前几步站到他的面前，几乎要贴上他，“帮我换上它吧，伊曼纽尔。”  
温柔又知性，既然这是他给自己设定好的角色，自然也不会背叛自己的人设。安娜斯塔西娅湛蓝的双眼带着戏谑，直直望向他的双眼；距离过近有了情话的错觉，伊曼纽尔眼底一暗，轻声答道：“这是我的荣幸，陛下。”  
摘下首饰，褪下长裙，女子全裸的胴体终于完整地展现在他的面前。毫无防备、不带情色。安娜斯塔西娅是在挑衅。  
伊曼纽尔神色如常，倾身，亲自为她穿上了这套白色的海军军装，略带粗糙到不像是天龙人的手掌游走在她凹凸有致的全身，那双有力的大掌随时都能扭断她的脖子或是卸下她的脑袋……她闭上双眼，恍惚间感受到了来自于他的杀气，但终究只是错觉。  
最后，他把那背后写有“正义”二字的外套披在了她的肩上。  
深灰色的衬衫，黑色的领带，镶有金边、双排金色扣子与纯金袖口的纯白军装上衣，黑皮镶金的腰带，纯白的包臀短裙，侧面带有直线暗纹的淡白色丝袜，黑色的及膝军靴，肩章带有金色的流苏，头顶不再是王冠而是白色的军帽，披上同款的长款外套面料轻薄、走路都能随着气流飘起。  
她金色的卷发盘在脑后，别在军帽中，几缕打卷的碎发垂在脸侧，海洋般蔚蓝的双眼望向他，问道：“好看吗？”  
与那些宽大的华美礼服裙相比。这是克洛德·伊曼纽尔……不、克洛·D·伊曼纽尔第一次见她身着干净利落的军装如此英姿飒爽地站在这里，不过……很可惜，可能是最后一次了。  
“很美，”他没有吝啬自己的赞赏，“你是这世上最美丽的玫瑰，塔西娅。”  
抬手，他抚摸上这位女军人的脸庞，如此感叹着，心念着遗憾，倾身亲吻了她的额头。  
美丽的事物总会消亡。越美丽，越短暂，一如烟火、一如即将凋零的玫瑰花。  
感到那干涩的双唇触碰到自己的额头，第一次和这位竹马有如此亲密动作的安娜斯塔西娅微微一愣，垂目，下一秒他的唇瓣离开了她的额头，同时她抬眼时已满是欢喜。  
“去准备会议吧，我随后就到。”  
最新的战报早已呈到了她那大大的办公桌上，随着革命的一声枪响，在短短一周内，海军就失去了五座岛屿的控制。前线其他的岛屿也不容乐观，揭竿而起的人们纷纷投入到革命事业当中，一呼百应，群起而哄之，嗯……同义词还有什么来着？  
她转身，坐回桌前，不习惯地想要整理宽大的裙摆却发现自己早已换上了戎装，苦笑一声，拿出镜子仔细为自己补了妆，然后才缓缓起身，出门走向会议室。  
自从她把办公室搬到海军总部之后，几乎所有本部的军官都认识了她的本尊。此时昂首挺胸大步走向会议室的安娜斯塔西娅一路接到了所有人下跪问候时的惊艳目光。是的，贱民就是这么容易被蛊惑的东西，一套与以往截然不同的打扮就能迷惑掉大半的神智。她想着，在走廊通向楼梯的拐角处，遇到了那个人。  
现任的海军元帅，“赤犬”萨卡斯基。  
“啊，元帅！”她停下脚步，露出灿烂的笑容，一手叉腰，摆出自认为帅气的POSE，笑道，“战报我已经看到了，接下来的战略其……欸？”  
赤犬没有理会她，无视到连一个眼神都没有给予，与她擦肩而过，走下楼梯，大步生风。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
深深吸了一口气，脸上的笑容快要挂不住，可良好的礼仪还是让她保持住了皮上的微笑，追了上去，给自己找台阶道：“……真不愧是元帅呢。”  
赤犬依旧没有理她，就好像这位世界的皇帝是一团空气，走着自己的路。她终于收敛了脸上的表情，沉寂了下来，体会到了这位军人的果决。  
——“这是最后一次。”  
——“再见了，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”  
元帅这两句话的含义。  
轻笑出声，丝毫不在意自己受到的冷落，她要小跑才能追上赤犬元帅的步速，在他耳边叽叽喳喳：“我果然喜欢你，元帅，虽说这回是完了，但……日后若是你还希望再次合作的话，我随时欢迎你……呢。”  
赤犬：“……”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
几分钟后，二人走到了会议室的门前。会议尚未开始，大门敞开着，里面早已坐满了海军的高级将领们。赤犬元帅径直走了进去，全然无视身后的皇帝陛下，把手中的资料放到桌上，道：“那么，开始吧。”  
站在门口的安娜斯塔西娅尚未就坐。  
将领们一阵唏嘘，来回望望，却在赤犬不悦的神色中把注意力集中到了战争的内容上。  
被忽视的皇帝陛下站在门口，被丢在那里，在会议中插不上一句话，从始却没有至终。她咬牙，哪里受到过这样的委屈，眼眶中积起了泪水，爆发出怒气转身就走。绕过走廊的一个拐角，撞到了文官的士兵，那士兵见她浑身的怒火吓得脸色一白，都忘记去行军礼。  
“我有那么可怕吗？”安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，问道。  
突然反应过来的士兵连忙行礼，然后煞白的脸拼命摇头一个字也憋不出。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”好吧，她的确是比较气罢了。  
“你说，”她又道，“一般人生气的时候会做些什么呢？”  
不知今天怎么倒了八辈子血霉的士兵欲哭无泪，只想陛下她赶紧放过自己，可惜天不从人愿，她还在说话，而且……自问自答。  
“也是，电影里一般都要这么描写吧。”她摸着下巴点头，然后……  
哗啦——！  
一脚，踹翻了走廊墙边用于装饰的陈列花瓶，那个价值上亿贝里的古董花瓶应声倒地，碎成了好几半。  
那个文官士兵吓得腿一下子软了起来，噗咚一声跪到地上，向这位世界贵族“天龙人”求饶着什么他自己也不清楚的东西。  
可那位皇帝陛下压根就不在意他，哼了一声，自顾自地走了。  
只留下那墙边倒下的陈列架与摔碎的陶瓷碎片。


	25. 白学现场

第四章 白学现场

伟大航路，新世界——  
黑桃海贼团和翡翠海贼团今日的夜宵闹得有些晚，就在他们准备接着再喝一顿的时候，两位船长在不知不觉中就悄悄离了席。美拉达打了一个哈欠，反上来一股酒气，迷迷糊糊地跟着前面那个心疼她疲惫的男人回了卧室，啊……准确来讲，是他的卧室，不过没差了。  
艾斯在推开自己卧室们的第二秒就察觉到有什么不对劲，然后在第三秒就看到了那个不对劲的源头——  
他的床上趴着一个人影。几乎在同时，切换到了战斗模式，酒气与慵懒一扫而光。  
然后又在第四秒，那个人影撑起了上身，随着外面洒进来的月光和船灯的昏黄光芒，露出了相貌……  
安娜斯塔西娅披散着一头乱糟糟的卷发，趴在床上撑起了上身，随着薄被的下滑，露出肩膀与胸前的乳肉。她微微仰头，下巴与玉颈形成完美的曲线，蓝眸瞥向进门处，红唇微启：“哟，贱民，好久不见。”  
艾斯：“……”  
砰的一声，他用力关上了房门。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
艾斯猛地关上了自己卧室的房门，开始思考打开的方式出了什么问题。  
——嗯，一定是打开的方式不对。  
一声关门的响声震走了美拉达大半的睡意，她揉揉眼睛，软软地问道：“怎么了，艾斯？”  
“不，没什么。”他顿了一下，随后道，“我送你回船上吧。”  
“哈啊？”女人的直觉嗅到了不对劲的气息，她上前一步问道，“你房间里怎么了？”  
“……只是，刚刚开门的方式可能不太对？”说着自己也不确定的借口，他摸了摸鼻子，但也没打算再开一次门。  
房中，安娜斯塔西娅懒散地打了一个哈欠，听着房门外传来的争执，不屑地哼了一声，翻身坐了起来。  
最后，美拉达用力打开了门——  
啵~  
安娜斯塔西娅抱着被子冲着门坐着，给出了一个飞吻，然后笑道：“晚上好，绿眼睛的小野猫。”  
美拉达石化在原地：“……陛陛陛陛下？！”  
“啊啊……”艾斯扶额，揉了揉开始发痛的太阳穴，打破了这诡异的沉默，“塔西娅，你为什么会在这里？”  
美拉达连连点头，表示问出了心中所想。  
“这个啊……”她身着轻薄的白色吊带单裙，小腿从被中露出，抱膝坐在那里，偏头，像是抱怨，“因为最近太烦了啊，那些海军的军事专家们就会欺负我……”  
湛蓝的双眼亮闪闪地，明显是委屈到积攒了泪水。不不不，先不提为什么会有人“欺负”到她，这种事和她在这里有什么关系啊？？？典型的答非所问大概就是如此了。可值得庆幸的是，她自知自觉地把答案补充完整。  
安娜斯塔西娅勾起嘴角，望向门口的男子，语气中明显带着撒娇：“我超委屈的，贱民。所以就想找你来哭一下。”  
嗯……这个话题比较久远。各位可能要抬头往上翻几卷。翻到“贱民你唯一的用处就是在我想哭是给我肩膀”为止。  
从记忆中终于翻出这句话的艾斯的心情估计和正在看文的你们一样，脑袋嗡地一下大了，顺带着再吐槽一下这修罗场的气氛是怎么回事。不过……至于安娜斯塔西娅的眼泪，他看向她那一闪一闪的蓝眸，见她这回挤了这么久还没挤出一滴眼泪的悲惨情景，决定恶意地不挽尊了。然后必须还要感叹一句——  
她的演技和三年前比，退步了不少。  
或者说，她失去了三年前的真情实感，这一点在哈巴涅拉王国相遇的时候就是如此了。  
美拉达的睡意彻底被她驱散，察觉到她对自家男友的图谋不轨，上前把艾斯挡在身后，怼了回去：“有什么事吗，陛下？”  
艾斯：“……”所以说这修罗场的气氛是怎么回事？  
而且……这根本就是安娜斯塔西娅在单方面地在玩。  
如他所想，安娜斯塔西娅有趣地眯起了双眼，抬手向美拉达勾了勾食指，道：“要不，小野猫来陪我睡觉吧？”  
美拉达：？？？？？  
这不科学！要怼调戏男朋友的情敌然后反被调戏了？  
艾斯黑着脸一把又把美拉达拽到自己身后，把她挡住，抬眼对床上的那个女人道：“你怎么过来的？”  
气氛好像终于被他掰正了那么一点点。作为船长与赫赫有名的大海贼，他问出了这样一个严肃的问题：为何在所有人的眼皮底下，她能如此猖狂？  
然而安娜斯塔西娅显然是要把她的猖狂与诡异的话题继续下去，问道：“你们两个做过吧？之前在白胡子船上的时候还是单人床呢，现在这里这张是双人的宽度，不过还是一样的硬，很符合贱民的水准。”  
艾斯：“……”  
美拉达：“……”  
她轻笑一声，目光仿佛可以穿越他，望到站在他身后的商人，邀请道：“来吧，我可是比这个无聊的男人更懂女人哦，会让你更快乐的。”  
——。  
一脸崩溃，美拉达尖叫一声，转身就跑远了。  
艾斯站在原地没动，反而双手抱胸靠在门框上，敞开的房门把夜晚的海风灌入到室内，吹起了她的碎发。  
“啊啦，不去追你女朋友吗，为了你们的‘爱情’？”安娜斯塔西娅依旧带着笑意，字字带着刺儿。全然不知“爱情”为何物的她却强调着这种东西。  
“比起那个，”他道，“你还没有回答我的问题，塔西娅。”  
她为什么会出现在这里？她是如何来的？  
带着超乎寻常的平静，他的声音中听不出什么特别的情绪：“或者说，你以为‘海贼船’是自家的花园？”  
“为什么不是呢？天空之下皆为我有，贱民。”没有丝毫的犹豫，她反击了回去，“至于我是怎么来的……是啊，怎么来的呢？”  
她掀开薄被，玉足踩上床边的那双白色的皮鞋，下了地。  
他叹出一口气，意识到同她在沟通上的障碍：“不想说的话就算了。”  
“什么嘛，你这轻易就能惹火我的态度还真是一点儿都没有变。”她从他的身边走出房间，迎着咸味的海风，转头道，“不过，我可是从不说谎的，海军那些家伙最近……有点儿烦。”  
“最近”——是个好时段。  
比如说，海军和革命军的全面战争已经进行了数日。新世界的海贼们也蠢蠢欲动，这不得不在更大的海上骚乱发生之前，作为“火拳”的他要把那群到处搞事的家伙们按在原地。还有……战火引发的逃难、饥饿与图财害命。  
他眼底变得深沉，转身看向那个无所事事的身影，低声道：“这里不是你该呆的地方。”  
“关你什么事？”她答道。  
“还是说，”没有理会她那故意惹火人的态度，他继续道，“你是来取走我的性命的？”  
和那些“慕名而来”的索命鬼一样。  
他啊……他的命……原本并没有如此想法的安娜斯塔西娅此刻却忽然意识到，这的确是个好主意。尽管她现在没有那份闲心，但“海贼王”哥尔·D·罗杰的账早晚都是要算的，他就像是一把悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，时刻提醒着“圣地”玛丽乔亚的统治者们看管好自己的国宝与那段历史的真相。  
“如果我说我要呢？”莫名来了兴趣，她提出了这样的假设。  
如果她说她要，那贱民自然要把自己的性命乖乖奉上。可眼前这人却不同，因为他此时的性命就是自己复活的，在三年前马林弗多的战场上。  
——复活的东西，只有复活的那一刻属于自己。  
那么，现在呢？她的手指卷着垂在胸前的头发，对他的回答的兴趣显然大于行动本身。  
然而，却没想到他的回答是：“我已经是个死人了，塔西娅。”  
意料之外，却满意至极。睁大双眸，她随即赞许道：“是呀，死人就要有死人的样子嘛。”  
“但是，”夜风中，他坚定的双眸比夜晚还要深邃，告诉她，“如果你想要的话，就来打一架吧。”  
安娜斯塔西娅对此嗤之以鼻：“谁要和你打架，我只想要你女朋友。”  
把安娜斯塔西娅送上黑桃海贼团的船只后，阿瑞斯掉头就驶向伊诺奇岛的方向。与远洋海贼船相比要小得多的快艇有着最先进的核动力，可以轻松穿越无风带——如果不惧怕那些海王类的话。  
他摊开地图，犹豫了些许，目光落到了另一处岛屿上——  
萨摩岛。  
三年前，白胡子海贼团解散后，隐退的“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特及同样决定隐退的余党们居住在那座岛上。虽说“养老”这种说法不太合适，但，嗯……老人家们就是镇在那里远离海上的喧嚣。他皱眉，还是接通了无线电的电话虫，对某个海军支部道：“这里是安娜斯塔西娅陛下的亲卫队，请求使用军舰专用的航道，收到请回复。”  
与此同时，飘着的黑桃海贼团和翡翠海贼团今晚那闹得有些晚的夜宵彻底是向着更晚的时间开了过去——  
两船船员的内心是崩溃的：卧槽昨日还在新闻头条上发起动员演讲的皇帝陛下现在为什么会在这里啊？！！为什么会在他们的船上啊？！！为什么还津津有味地吃着烤鱼啊啊啊啊！是不是那条世界线不太对啊啊啊啊！！！！  
从崩溃中走出已经恢复正常的美拉达坐在一旁，和脸色不那么好看的艾斯对脸懵逼。  
咳，可事实就是如此。或者说，安娜斯塔西娅不愧是安娜斯塔西娅，她之前只是从未想过和贱民们聊天罢了，只要她想做这件事……不、只要她想做任何事，她总能做得最好。只见她凭借着受过专业训练的高超社交技巧，很快便与两船的船员们打成一片。  
然后，艾斯和美拉达更懵逼了。  
可船员们很快就被她的社交征服，管他什么世界政府海军本部天边儿的战争，抱紧皇帝的大腿才更重要。是的，人总是趋利避害的，尤其是美拉达那一船的商人。他们一定不知道这位皇帝想睡他们的船长；隔壁艾斯那一船海贼也是，他们也一定不知道这位皇帝总觉得他们的船长想睡她。  
喂喂，你们这群成年人的世界一天到晚除了睡睡睡就不能有点儿别的了？  
黑桃海贼团和翡翠海贼团今晚的这顿夜宵，持续的时间显然拖得有些长，已经接近了入睡的时间，可夜空下、海面上、船灯的下面，甲板上聚集的人们还毫无睡意，包括刚刚因为犯困而离席的美拉达船长也精神百倍地坐在艾斯船长的身边。而此时两船人热聊的中心却是——  
“啊啊，你们是说G8支部的XXX上尉吗？”那个女人身着一条白色的吊带单裙，金色的卷发披在肩上，手里拿着一根烤鱼的竹签，在空中比划着，笑得开心和船员们打成一片，“如果下次再碰到他找茬的话，就当面嘲讽他那整天只知道吃喝玩乐不成大器的儿子好了，保证立即消沉到无心恋战。”  
……用海军的八卦。  
终于从对脸懵逼状态中走出的艾斯和美拉达又进入了下一个状态，名为槽点太多不知该从哪里吐起。  
所以说G8支部那个xxx上尉的儿子到底有多不学无术啊连安娜斯塔西娅都惊扰到了！——不对！重点根本不在这里啊！！！  
就在这两位船长要说些什么重振船纪时，电话虫铃铃的响声打断了人们的喧闹。  
电话虫？谁的？  
不等船员们各自检查是那艘船那个房间的电话虫在这大半夜地响了起来，坐在中间的安娜斯塔西娅便把手中的竹签扔进面前的篝火堆，不知从哪儿掏出了一个小巧的电话虫。纯金的，镶有无数珍珠与宝石的精致电话虫立在她的掌心，小小的蜗牛头部还戴了个王冠。从未见过的闪瞎眼的毫无意义的奢侈电话虫。其“无意义的奢侈”堪比纯金的马桶。  
一同坐着的同谈之感瞬间被差异感拉开，仅仅是因为一个电话虫。  
兴致被打断的安娜斯塔西娅对这出电话显然相当不满，神色不悦地按了一下那个纯金的电话虫：“干……”几乎脱口而出的那句“干什么”还未出口，电话虫那端的人却迫不及待地开口——  
“陛下！‘晚祷’失败了！！”  
是汤姆中尉的声音，久违的。  
安娜斯塔西娅那本就不太高兴的脸色因为这句话冷了下来，难看至极。周围也因为电话虫中这句焦急的通告瞬间安静了下来，仿佛把人们彻底拉回了现实：眼前的女人，是那个世界皇帝弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，而不是前几秒还在谈笑风生调侃海军的女子。  
“失礼。”她红唇微启，语调恢复了电视演讲中的优雅，然后端着电话虫起身，独自向船尾走去，去处理她的政务。  
缄默的众船员在诡异的安静中，不知是谁提了别的话题，尴尬的沉默被打破，尽管这份再次掀起的喧闹带了几分刻意的遮掩。  
翡翠海贼团的副手阿艹的双眸凝视着安娜斯塔西娅离开的方向，眼底渐暗，起身对同伴说道：“我去一下洗手间。”  
随即便向相反的方向走去，消失夜色中。  
安娜斯塔西娅手中的那个纯金电话虫依旧在喋喋不休，汤姆·杰克·苏中尉，三年前安娜斯塔西娅回归圣地时从海贼招安的军官，出了名的笨蛋嫡系满口因为自己的失误拼命道歉。她端着那个电话虫独自走到了船尾，一片漆黑，只有几盏船灯发出昏黄幽暗的灯光，在她的脸上打出了随风变化的阴影。  
代号为“晚祷”的绝密任务，三年前由安娜斯塔西娅亲自下达给那个从马林弗多广场上调回的哨兵和汤姆中尉，而任务的内容是用化学方法秘密销毁全世界所有的“海晶石”。  
“海晶石”这种石头十分稀有，又蕴藏在偏僻的海岛或海沟中，是故这二人带着他们的团队离开了圣地去完成这个任务，足有三年之久。这三年的进展一向顺利，而此时汤姆中尉这声焦急的“失败”是指什么呢？  
他很快便自己说出了答案——在他那慌乱的道歉词中：“‘晚祷’的内容被发现了！那个家伙是卧底……我无意中看到了他们沟通的文件，他的代号是‘兵士K’，陛下，我们……”  
那个绝密任务中“秘密销毁”的“秘密”二字形同虚设。而“卧底”来自何方？这个问题的答案再明显不过。  
站在船尾，迎面望着漆黑一片的深海，海浪的波澜反射着月光的碎银，她意外地收敛了脸上那难看的怒气，温柔地夸奖：“做得好，你已经做得很好了。”  
面对这样的“安抚”，电话虫那段的汤姆中尉显然更害怕了，用吓尿了的语气求饶道：“陛下呜呜呜我错了竟然让人知道了辜负了您的期望呜呜呜呜……”  
“哭什么？”安娜斯塔西娅惊讶道，依旧用着温柔地口吻，“我说了你做得好就是做得好，接下来只要当做什么都没有发生，继续进行‘晚祷’就可以了。哦对了，保护好自己的安全，在我的下一个命令之前。”  
“陛下……”  
“照我说的去做，中尉，你是帝国的功臣，你会得到大于你应得的。”她浅笑，以超乎寻常地耐心说了这样的话，随后挂断了电话虫。  
夜风带着浪涛的声响，夹杂这海洋的腥味，吹了一脸。面对深不可测的大洋，她轻叹一声，转身，望到了静立在她身后的人影：入眼的先是那双翡翠色的双眸，在夜空下像是世间最美丽的绿宝石。  
美拉达静静站在她身后的不远处。  
安娜斯塔西娅的脸上没有收回那副温雅又做作的贵族神情，看不出喜怒，收回电话虫，对她问道：“有什么事？”  
“……”美拉达咬了咬下唇，没有迅速地给出答复。  
是呀……她为什么要跟过来呢？自嘲地勾起嘴角，美拉达感到自己的喉咙变得干涩起来，对面夜幕下的金发女子像是油画中身着白裙的蓝眸天使，仿佛下一秒就会被风吹散。她望着她，想起了自己曾经的疑惑——那或许是此事唯一能转移的话题，轻声问道：“您……很缺钱吗？”  
“哈啊？”安娜斯塔西娅终于面露诧异，对她这样的可笑问题不明所以。  
美拉达简直想一块板砖拍死自己，不明白为什么每次自己一见她就不会说话，这种傻逼问题问出来是闹哪样啊！无奈，只得立马补救，讪笑着解释道：“那个……我仔细阅读了您的《航海条例》，陛下，所以可能觉得……”  
“这和你有什么关系？”她打断她的解释，扬起下巴破坏掉自己那“天使”般的美感，讽刺道，“你是海贼吧？”  
游离于法律之外的海贼。  
美拉达一阵无语，然而又察觉到她的话语没错。她是海贼，却终究洗不掉自己身上那良好公民无良商人的烙印：她像个商人一样赚取暴利、避税漏税，却永远也无法像海贼一样烧杀抢掠。所以她会认真仔细地阅读每一条法律条文，然后再想着其中的漏洞；而不是像个海贼一样，直接无视掉它们。本质上，她还是贵族，东海哥亚王国的爵士之女。她可以离家出走当个商人，却不是个合格的海贼。  
“我……”她垂眸，望向自己的脚尖，思绪万千，轻轻开口，说出了某个看似突兀的可能性，“如果我不是海贼呢？”  
“这是你对自己人生的选择，和我又有什么关系？”像是听到什么好笑的话语，安娜斯塔西娅笑了出来，向后靠在围栏上，对她调笑，“不要仗着我喜欢你的双眼，你就以为可以对我说这么多废话，女人。”  
直接无视掉她后半句那霸道总裁的骚扰，美拉达再抬眼时，那双碧绿的双眸已没有了一丝一毫的动摇：“告诉我在帝国的哪座岛上投资合适吧，陛下，或者……是红土大陆。”  
她说，在帝国境内的投资。安娜斯塔西娅惊讶的神色终于从“一丝”扩展到“相当”，望着她坚定的双眸，听到了这样的话语，一时间没有反应过来这样的转变。  
直到那位绿眸女子再次肯定道：“海贼什么的……我不干了，陛下。”  
金盆洗手，走向正道，这就是她的决定。亦是近日来在日渐紧张的大海上，深思熟虑的结果。对那些不断游说她的政客们、也是对不断给艾斯惹事儿的海贼们……  
“政治和商业永远都不可能分家，这是我自小就知道的事，陛下。人，只要有钱到了一定程度，哪怕自身对政治毫无兴趣，政治也会主动找上门来，而且……一旦出错，便会被政治冲击得一无所有。所以与其被动地被政治挑选纠错，不如主动地去选择政治。”  
所以，她选择了弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅……吗？  
金色的暴君眯起了双眼，没有赞同也没有反对。美拉达果然是天生的商业奇才，她想，只是……为什么……  
“所以，我选择了您，陛下。不……应该说是，希望陛下您能选择我，这将会是我一生的荣幸。”口中说着那显而易见的恭维话，也不知有几分的真心，美拉达脸上挂着标准的微笑，屈膝、倾身，想要行一个标准的屈膝礼，然而双手没有捏到裙角，尴尬地发现自己今日穿的是裤子，只得改为了另一种礼节：  
单膝跪地，右手握拳放在左胸，褐发绿眸的东海商女、伟大航路上的“翡翠女”美拉达低头，向她行礼。  
这是……骑士的礼节。  
她……为什么会在这出对立的站队中，选择了她呢？已经单膝跪在船尾甲板上的美拉达，对自己问出了这样的问题，就如同自己为何要跟来一样，答案似乎已经和为题融为一体，暧昧而慎重。  
凭借哈巴涅拉王国的患难，再加上三年前从艾斯口中听说的马林弗多的事情，美拉达多少知道这世界上有两个安娜斯塔西娅，一个是宣传中的，另一个是她本人。而后者对前者不但了如指掌，而且还乐在其中。美拉达甚至不敢去问香波地群岛的大火是否真的出自她手？甚至……香波地群岛的大火本身是真是假。  
……这简直是这世上最奇怪的事了，她仿佛在期待着、鼓动着人们推翻自己的政权。  
事实上，现实也是如此。全面战争的号角已然拉响，革命军宣战的公开信迟迟发出，海军在短短数日间便连连失手，而此时应该最紧张最关心前线的皇帝陛下……却在海贼船上谈笑风生。就像……被抛弃了一样。  
——猛然听来，这真是笑话。那个安娜斯塔西娅竟然会被抛弃？  
——但是更为可笑的笑话则是，美拉达竟然对她产生了同理之心。  
疯了，可此时疯狂的却是逐渐陷入战争的全世界。  
新世界的海域——“火拳”的势力范围内还算和平，但蠢蠢欲动的欲望从未停止。海贼们随时都可能在岛屿上兴风作浪掀起腥风血雨，到时候……增添的也只是普通人的苦痛罢了。  
战争会造就英雄，会造福胜方的后人、会欺压败方的后人，但会死掉更多的……经历战争的常人。屠杀、暴乱、饥荒、瘟疫……当死亡成为了冷漠的数字时，谁还有精力去后悔“如果没有推动战争”呢？在这其中，每个人都有责任，时代的每一个人都冷眼看着战争的掀起、都热血地鼓舞着好战的因子，每个人……每个人每个人每个人，都是在集体犯罪。  
而解决战争的方法呢？只要，其中一方赢得了彻底了胜利……就好了，彻底的。否则，缔结任何和平的条约都只是在延缓战火再起的时间，给弱势方更多机会修整的话，日后的场面会更加残酷。  
……这就是答案，用恐怖的死亡数字，换取疲惫的和平。  
人类果然都是屁股决定脑袋，美拉达垂眸望着地面上自己的影子，想。海风吹动了船灯，她的影子也在甲板上变换着角度。她家是东海哥亚王国的贵族，她的父母、兄长嫂子和新出生的侄女还在那座岛的庄园别墅中，所以……她除了安娜斯塔西娅之外，没有其他的选择。  
安娜斯塔西娅静静望着眼前的女子，她擅自做了骑士的礼节，说了“请选择我”这样的说辞，像是某种道德上的逼迫，然而……  
天龙人从来都没有道德，对……吧？  
她背靠着木质的围栏，抬起手臂，拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，目光却抬起，向前望去，那里站着另一个人——火拳。  
那个男人安静地站在那里，昏黄的船灯把他的影子拉得很长，黑夜与阴影模糊了他的五官，但同样的平静却感同身受。十步的距离，三人成了钝角的三点。  
——这个时代中，已经没有什么能让我们感到震惊的事情了。  
很多年后，人们会记载下这位叱咤四海的海贼商人在战争爆发的那年被旧时代召回了她精神的故乡，她是来自东海的贵族、帝国的百合花、有着祖母绿般双眼的绝世美女。  
尽管此时，在这个不合时宜的地点与时间，在场的每个人都散发着自身的不够成熟。  
越是祈愿和平，越是激起对抗。越是宣扬和平，越是参与战争。这是人类文明永远也逃离不了的怪圈。  
安娜斯塔西娅终于对面前行礼的美拉达说话，湛蓝的瞳中映出的却是按个男人的身影，口吻如同刚刚童话一般温柔：“你这样有趣的想法，问过他的意见吗？”  
她说，“他”。语毕，嘴角上扬，对艾斯露出了带着张扬的笑意。  
“欸？”美拉达一惊，仿佛感应到她的所指，猛地起来转身，眼前一黑却还是在身后看到了那个男人的身影，“艾斯？！不是，那个……我……我……”  
她……怎样呢？  
男人略带无奈地叹了一口气，上前几步走了过来，走出船灯光芒的范围，黑色的发丝融入夜的黑暗随后又踩入另一盏灯的昏黄光芒下，抬手揉了揉她的头顶，神色意外地柔和：“只要决定了，尽管放手去做。”  
无论什么事。他都不会干涉她的自由，这是人们应有的自由——对待自己的命运。  
感受到那只手在自己的头顶，热度从上传了下来，美拉达鼻尖一酸。他总是这样……总是总是……小时候也是，那时候尽管还臭着一张脸，但绝不教条，只会在他们惹事过后冲在前面，一副“看吧最后还是要我来善后”的样子。……这是保护吗？不，这不是，最起码对她来讲不是。以前什么都不知道，但如今在得知他的身世后回想起城中时有听到的言谈，才知道……那是在人性无尽的深渊当中保留的最后一份阳光。就宛若这漆黑一片的大海之上，孤舟上隐约的光芒。  
他还信任着他人，他还能信任着素不相识的人们，他还相信着这个世界。  
“艾斯……我……”她眨眼，抬头，望着恋人，告诉他，“17岁那年你甩了我一次，现在我再甩你一次，我们……扯平了。”  
她那双翡翠色的双眸泛着水光，他可以从中看到自己的样子。女子眼眶潮湿，眼角微微泛红，却缓声说出了这样的话语。  
他轻声答应：“好。”  
“我知道自己的选择意味着什么，我不能让你难办，艾斯，海贼的世界也好、你的立场也罢，我都不能拖累到你，所以……所以……”  
他用拇指轻轻擦干她流到脸颊上的泪水，低头亲吻了她的额头，道：“我知道，美拉达。我……”  
“我拒绝。”安娜斯塔西娅的声音强势地打断了他的话。  
二人转头望向她。那个女人偏头，依旧倚靠在那里，慵懒而优雅，眼中闪烁着不明的情绪，面上却维持着端庄的浅笑，重复道：“我说，我拒绝。”  
这就是所谓的“爱情”吗？安娜斯塔西娅只觉得好笑，分分合合、肤浅又做作，矫情而无聊，但贱民们总是喜欢它。这个文艺作品中常见的题材……就是这幅德行吗？比奴隶斗技场的表演还要无趣。  
然而，她心中的那份烦躁又是什么？她笑出声，向他们走去，边走边说：“我拒绝选择你，小野猫。你什么时候产生了这种错觉？支持我们天龙人明明是每个贱民的义务。更何况……”她的目光，落在艾斯的身上，顿了一下，咬字：“如果你要交税的话，不如……去选革命军。”  
她依旧没放过他一丝的表情，可依旧没有一毫的收获。那个男人只是微微皱眉，看着自己，仿佛读出了她的想法。  
——是的，他又知道了，可那又怎样？  
走到美拉达的身后，安娜斯塔西娅抬臂搂住了她的细腰。  
“……陛下？！”她全身一紧，猛吸一口气不知所措。  
艾斯的右手还轻抚在她的脸上，身后的安娜斯塔西娅紧贴着自己，腰间的双臂用力按下了自己的轻颤。安娜斯塔西娅把下巴搭在她的肩膀上，抬眸，湛蓝的眼睛望向艾斯，对他道：“对吧？你应该联系一下自己的那位义弟，给她指出一个‘绝对安全有保障’的地点作为注册公司的地方，而不是任由着这只小野猫凭空脑补胡作非为。”  
是啊，这就是安娜斯塔西娅和艾斯的区别，她霸道、她强权，她不顾你的意愿强行安排一切的一切。  
距离过近，能够闻到安娜斯塔西娅身上的香水味。她的声音吐在她的耳边，向他说去：革命军。  
“塔西娅，我知道你在想些什么，但，我为什么要配合你的戏？”他道，一只手还捧着美拉达的脸，粗糙的手指按上她想要张嘴反驳的双唇，看向她肩膀上的女人，“这句话我从刚才开始就想说了，你的演技和三年前相比……退步了太多。”  
美拉达听到她噗嗤一声笑了出来，呼出的气息打在自己的耳朵上，痒痒的。安娜斯塔西娅现在的表情一定是她能够想象得到的愉快的嘲讽，她显然心情变得很好，对艾斯笑道：“你还真是胆大，这哪里是死人该有的态度啊，贱民！”  
美拉达伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了艾斯压在自己双唇上的拇指，尝到了自己刚刚眼泪的苦涩味道。眼前的男人手掌一颤，目光落回美拉达的面庞。就着这个缝隙，她轻声询问：“我可以叫您‘塔西娅’吗，陛下？”  
“随意，反正只是一个称呼罢了。”她点头。  
“喂喂，”他吐槽，“当初是谁说这个称呼是特别准许的啊……”  
“情况不同了，自从想起那个天杀的伊曼纽尔是这个称呼的创始者后，无论谁这么叫我都不会觉得恶心了。”  
……  
安娜斯塔西娅笑得开心，她想这里果然比那圣地有意思多了。  
原来如此，这就是……“自由”吗？与“爱情”并称为贱民们的最爱，却是逃避现实与责任的代名词。因为没有责任，所以自由；因为没有法律，所以自由……然而啊，“四皇”没有责任吗？眼前的这个“火拳”没有自己的责任吗？  
说到底就是个“自由”只是个伪命题罢了。这样的轻松……是懦夫的避风港啊。  
无意义的争论中，安娜斯塔西娅的手指悄悄向上握上了她的饱满，美拉达惊呼一声向前一窜没逃过她的双臂，带着两个人一下倒入了艾斯的怀里。他一脸黑线地接住了她们两个，无意间摸到了她的后腰。  
每个人都有自己的航道，那是不受风向、海流影响的航道。唯一能做决定的就是身为舵手的自身，在人生的岔路口选择前进的方向。  
还有，最重要之点，自己为自己的选择负责。  
很多年之后，渐行渐远的大海贼、商人与政治家，他们三个的航道在海圆历16世纪上半叶的第三个十年奇迹般地交汇于一点。


	26. 哥亚暴动

第五章 哥亚暴动

萨摩岛——  
自“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特宣布隐退、解散白胡子海贼团后，根据传说，其本人和愿意一同隐退的船员们都隐居在这座岛屿上。  
说是“岛屿”，但萨摩岛面积广阔、物产丰富，几乎可以说是一个“大洲”。所以所以，是“根据传说”他们隐居于此。除了有本事的故人，大多数人在这样一个四面环海的大洲中都很难找到他们。  
阿瑞斯虽然不是什么海上的“故人”，但他……有那个本事呀。前往伊诺奇岛的途中，他调转航向来到这里，虽然有些突然，但……他想，多少还有确认一下好了。  
海水冲刷着黑色的峭壁，碧绿的草甸向陆地延伸，透过清晨的薄雾可以隐约看到林立的巨石。太静了……压抑起呼吸声，偶尔传来几声鸟鸣。他踩着草甸走入那淡白色的薄雾，如果他的判断没错的话，应该就是在这一带——  
——！！！  
火花四溅，他出鞘的剑刃与猛兽相接。  
一只苍青的猛禽冲过薄雾攻了过来，他拔剑与之相抵。  
“哦呀哦呀，瞧瞧来了什么客人？”那只猛禽扇着翅膀向上升了数公尺的距离，竟然说出了人话。  
幻兽系的恶魔果实。  
阿瑞斯抬头，扬起嘴角：“看来我找对了地方，‘不死鸟’马尔科。”  
“‘死之战神’阿瑞斯。”那只猛禽落地，化作人形。依旧顶着金色的朋克头，懒散却没有破绽，准确叫出了这个不速之客的名讳，“我可想不出你有什么来这里的理由。”  
“看望一下昔日的四皇。”他道。  
他挑眉，反问：“是吗？所以这就是你不放下剑的理由？”  
看来两边是都没什么善意。  
阿瑞斯了然，反手甩出一个剑花，冲上前去，然后……奈何对面会飞。  
半空中扑扇着翅膀的马尔科：“哟~~~”  
阿瑞斯：“……”下来，战个痛啊。  
谜之尴尬，这架简直没法打了。  
他抬头，皱眉，开始认真思考弯弓射大雕的可能性。  
“库啦啦啦……”就在这时，一声低沉的笑声打断了二人的对峙，巨大的人影从薄雾的深处走了出来，似是其本人固有的压迫感，晨间的雾气渐渐散去，那位昔日的白色王者低声道，“是来了什么客人吗？”  
“老爹！”马尔科惊讶道，收回翅膀落下地面，“这种事不用您……”  
这就是……“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特本人吗？阿瑞斯灰蓝色的双眸中映出那个高大的身影，右手握紧剑柄。  
对面隐退的四皇也注意到了他，低头道：“怎么，你还坚持不放下手中的利刃吗，年轻人？”  
“抱歉啊，我虽然没有击杀你的理由，但，”他顿了一下，回答道，“似乎也没有和海贼坦诚相待的理由。”  
用这种口气同曾被称为“世上最强男人”的大海贼说话，实属不惊，上一个这么说话的人还是……呃，还是安娜斯塔西娅。  
已经很多年没有受到过这种直面的挑战，纽盖特难得来了兴致，眼前这位只身前来的年轻人有着暗金色的微卷短发，灰蓝的双瞳满是敌意，仰头盯着他。他的五官轮廓……恍惚间，他似乎望到了多年前那个刚进入新世界的火拳，初出茅庐地站在自己的面前，也是一脸敌意，不惧地准备着可能的战斗。  
艾斯……罗杰……啊。已经过了这么多年。  
长者的眼神锐利了起来，问道：“你是谁？”  
“安娜斯塔西娅陛下的亲卫队队长，阿瑞斯。”他回答，“前来确认一件事，关于伊诺奇岛的保密事宜，你的‘儿子们’还记得吗？”  
一旁的马尔科哼了一声，指责道：“你怀疑我们的诚信？”  
阿瑞斯对此供认不讳：“当然，毕竟三年前出了‘黑胡子’马歇尔·D·蒂奇这种程度的叛徒啊……”  
“黑胡子”马歇尔·D·蒂奇，在三年前为了“暗暗果实”谋杀了当时白胡子海贼团的四番队队长萨奇，而后出逃；时任二番队队长的艾斯前去追杀，激战后被交于世界政府，以“罗杰之子”的身份公开处刑……最后引发了那场马林弗多的动乱。虽然在那场动乱的尾声中，那个叛徒被斩杀于船长的手下，但间接引发了如此之多的事件，他的名字无论何时被提起仍旧让人不太舒服。而阿瑞斯就很好地继承了安娜斯塔西娅那点“让你们全都不舒服”的本事，以挖苦的口吻重提了那个姓名，还暗示了“背叛”的那个因果。  
“你啊……”马尔科上前一步，不悦道，“是来找茬的吗？那个女人如果对我们有所怀疑至少也要亲自……”  
“马尔科，”他的船长打断了他，对阿瑞斯道，“老夫已经把那座岛交还与她，如果有什么是从老夫的儿子们口中传出去的话……”  
——“老夫的人头，让她尽管来拿。”  
在马尔科的震惊中，他坚定地说出了这样的豪言壮语。  
人的性命？那种东西陛下她从来都不在乎……只是如果眼前的这位昔日霸主能如此保证……  
“但愿如此，白胡子。”他淡然道。  
在这种关键时刻，无论是他还是安娜斯塔西娅本人，都不希望出一丝一毫的差错。  
伊曼纽尔把今日的战报在安娜斯塔西娅的办公桌上堆成两叠。一叠是前线的失守；一叠是四海的暴动。  
以绕了地球一圈的伟大航路海域为前沿，总部设在新世界的革命军与伟大航路前半段以阿拉巴斯坦为首的民兵团前后夹击，向着海军总部和G1支部所在的红土大陆推进。同时，四海驻扎的海军和揭竿而起的针锋相对，后方的战场远比伟大航路的前线要复杂得多，各方势力混杂在一起，后勤的补给时常被流亡的海贼截断，地方统治者的更迭反反复复、朝令夕改是常事。  
……这大概就是所谓的，战火蔓延到了世界的大半吧。  
相比于帝国宰相伊曼纽尔对这些事的认真负责，安娜斯塔西娅本人则懒得去读那些报告。昨日在电视演讲中强调了战区要节衣缩食地支援战争，但自身的吃穿用度却不减反增的她今日又缺席了海军总部例行的会议——尽管她在场赤犬元帅也不会搭理她罢了——直至现在，接近午饭的时间，还是没有出现在海军总部的办公室中。  
在“圣地”玛丽乔亚睡觉睡过头了吗？还是说……昨夜和奴隶、或是那亲卫队的小白脸玩到黎明？无论哪种都是她的风格。不再等待，他转身离开了这间连存在的意义都没有的办公室。  
桌上，那份关乎四海的报告……最上面的那一份，整齐印刷着：东海，哥亚王国发生暴乱，海军失守，国王被斩杀于市政广场、贵族们被暴民残酷屠杀。  
世界政府把这种事称为“暴乱”，但从另一个角度来看，就是全然不同的说辞了：民众们终于觉醒，相应新时代的呼唤，发动了革命。  
哥亚王国曾被誉为“东海最美丽的国家”。它有着等级森严的划分制度，从满是垃圾的不确定物终点站，流氓聚集的端镇，平民百姓的中心街到贵族们居住的高镇与王族们栖居的王宫。同时，它也是革命军总参谋长萨博的故乡。  
——人是平等的。  
革命军的这句宣言最初传到哥亚王国时，在三六九等的人群中就引起不小的轰动。现任的国王是萨博父母的养子，他勒令封杀革命军一切的宣传刊物，但效果甚微。人们像是醍醐灌顶般开始思考这个似乎从未被提起过的问题：森严的等级制度中，中下层的人们开始反抗高层的权力。  
“凭什么你有我没有”是幼儿园小孩才会出现的幼稚心态，被伺机煽动之后，很容易就变成了“抢走你的就好了”。人都是利己的，谁管你什么“实现人类平等自由的伟大革命”，举着这面大旗中饱私囊才是正经事儿。他们口中喊着革命，蜂拥而起迎合局势，心中想的全是趁火打劫的欲望。  
哥亚王国年轻的新国王太弱鸡了，终是没有压住这场暴力的反抗。  
美拉达匆匆穿越无风带赶回东海的时候，持续了数日的“革命”已经进入了尾声。映入眼帘的就是一个满是战火、冒着滚滚黑烟的岛屿，她当场哭了出来，眼泪哗哗地流了一脸，那曾是东海最美丽的哥亚王国啊！亦是海贼商人“翡翠女”美拉达的故乡。无法得知岛上的具体状况，出于安全起见翡翠海贼团不敢靠岸，却在船长的一意孤行作死行为下，偷偷停靠在天然的港口，连行李都没有准备，美拉达仅拿了一把防身的手枪就冲了下去。  
……这条路她走过，她记得艾斯曾经带着她走过这条小路，可以从侧门进城——  
高镇，她的家、她家的庄园，她的父母、她的兄长、她的……家啊。  
似是战火的硝烟又或是亡灵的哭泣，天空阴沉沉的，厚重的云层遮挡住太阳，压在半空中，给岛屿罩上了银灰色的帷幔。林间通向高镇的小道走到尽头，隐约可以忘到那高高的城墙。美拉达加快脚步，长距离的奔跑过后整个呼吸道都传来火辣的疼痛，她用力呼吸着刺鼻的空气，在前进中看清那高耸的城门时，脚下一软，被地上的异物绊倒在地，摔了一脸的土。  
那是尸臭。  
绊倒她的是一支腐烂到一半的断腿——那应该是一支女人的腿，从膝盖处折断，和腐肉黏在一起的丝袜上满是蠕动的蛆虫，散发着刺鼻的恶臭。  
而这味道更佳浓郁的地方……她抬头，城门的上方，挂着长长一排绞首的尸体。有的正在形成巨人观，有的已然爆炸，有的体重过重直接颈椎脱臼、脖子被拉成了不正常的长度，脏器和排泄物滴滴答答地滴了一地。  
这些人，无一例外身着华美的服饰。尽管已与血污融成一体。  
她终是没忍住，干呕了出来，胃液的盐酸味充斥着整个鼻腔。  
不能……不能这样，振作些，美拉达，她告诉自己，万一……万一还有更加乐观的可能性……她家那么有钱，没有钱做不到的事，总能想办法破财消灾……总能……  
她用力站了起来，不顾擦破的手肘与膝盖，鼓起勇气再次抬头望去……  
从残存的衣着看来，中间的无头尸应该是国王……和他身边那个被扒光衣服赤身裸体的女人是年轻貌美的王妃吗？脚下有些无力，她向一侧走着，从服饰上的家族徽章一一认出了来者，心中越来越亮，明明是夏岛，可那股从上到下浇灌的寒意还是让人瑟瑟发抖：“……圣保罗侯爵、汤姆逊子爵、杜巴丽夫人……”  
她一一念着那些名字，直到……  
“奥罗爵士……普瓦松爵士夫人……西塞罗骑兵长……”  
她的父亲。她的母亲。她的舅舅。  
在一排等待风干的尸块中间她找到了自己的至亲。  
捂脸，泣不成声。  
“啊啊……都说了别这么挂，都吓哭多少个孩子了，你看那边儿又哭了一个……”  
“姑娘！别哭啦！过来陪叔叔们喝酒去……”  
“哈哈哈你少来！昨晚还没玩够吗小心后半生不行！”  
“……”  
路过的男人们勾肩搭背地哄笑而过，他们在庆祝——庆祝这场“获得平等的胜利”。  
没有理会他们，她低着头，双手捂住了脸，虽穿着精致但没有让人看到自己的脸——没有人认出这是将近四年前离家出走的那个爵士家的小女儿。还好没有人认出，不然恐怕又是一场奸杀。  
带着酒气的路人渐渐走远，去进行着他们的狂欢。  
——狂喜的宴会，胜利的欢庆。  
翡翠海贼团的副船长阿艹从后面跑了过来，抱着一件深色的粗布斗篷，披到她的身上，又递过一副墨镜遮住了她那代表性的双眼。  
“船长……”  
“谢谢，阿艹。”她吸着鼻子，颤声道，“你可以回去了。”  
“欸？！可是……”  
“我身为船长最后的命令，海贼的游戏结束了，和他们说，解散吧……这个月的工资我会按三倍清算。”  
语毕，麻木地抬脚，向城中走去。  
她家的庄园还在里面。兄长呢？活要见人，死也要……见尸。  
哥亚王国名为“高镇”的贵族聚集区紧邻王城，全岛风景最优美的地区此时却变得支离破碎，像是蝗虫过境稻田。路边建筑窗间拼贴成画的彩色琉璃碎了一地，掠夺屠杀过后的血迹深深干涸在地砖的缝隙中；装潢华丽的马车倒在街口，镀金的马具满是刮痕，马匹不知跑到了哪里，但似乎是匆忙逃离的主人却倒在车厢的前面，女主人的裙子被撕成了碎片，双腿大敞着，一半的乳肉被生生扯掉、淡黄色的脂肪流在胸口，横尸街头。马车上的金属纹章虽然被扣掉了镶嵌的珠宝、刮掉了金银，但那个盾牌样的图案她认得……  
美拉德记得自己小时候，还和这家的女儿吵过架；在小学的课堂上，和这家的女儿一向不和。而此时那个满是尸斑辨认不出原先相貌的女主人会是那个……她吗？  
城中的几处火灾还冒着滚滚的浓烟，偶尔路过的那终于从贵族们手中得到解放的奴隶们还热心地告诉她：“公民大会”的筹备工作正在王宫准备。  
她僵硬地点头，然后向自家的庄园走去。  
其中一处冒着浓烟的火灾处就是她家楼前的花园。  
“什么啊这是……”悲恸到极致，她反而笑了出来——用哭泣的声音，“在我家的花园里放过篝火吗？”  
用那被园艺师精心修剪的花草树木。  
绕过那直径足有三、四公尺的还未完全烧尽的碳化植被，穿过呛出眼泪的浓烟，她走过花园，来到了楼前。深吸一口气，推开了锁头坏掉的大门——  
“我回来了。哥哥，你在吗？”  
女子带着哭腔的清脆声音传入了大堂内，荡出了回声。  
阔别将近四年，没人回答那句“欢迎回家”。  
水晶灯摔落在大堂的正中央，古董家具、钟表、摆件被砸碎的碎片布满一地。  
真是暴民的洗劫啊，她想，一定是不确定物终点站的那群家伙们，连什么是最值钱的都分辨不出来，只识得金银和珠宝。  
“哥哥？”她叫着至亲的称呼，像是对待什么一碰就碎的水晶般，轻手轻脚地走入大堂，可还是不可避免踩到家具的碎片发出响声。脚步的声音还不足以引起回声，但每一步却像是敲在心尖上，一下、一下、一下……钻心的疼痛。  
厅堂中只有狼籍，她迈上了正对大门的大理石楼梯，楼梯呈T字型，在一半的高度分别向两边拐去，连接大堂左右的回廊。在前方左边的拐角处，她注意到了鲜红的血迹。美拉达快步走了过去，失声尖叫，看到了倒在血泊之中的兄长。  
枪伤，打在胸口，足以致死的血量顺着奶黄色的大理石流了下来。  
“……哥哥！”她冲了上去，跪在他身边，不顾染了一身的鲜血，颤抖的双手去探他的颈动脉，满怀期待、变为惊喜的震惊，还有一丝的生机。  
血泊之中的男子青紫地双唇微颤着，奋力睁开了浑浊的双眼，用着几乎听不清的声音说道：“美……拉达吗？”  
“是我……是我哥哥，”她握住他冰凉的手掌，眼泪再次涌出，滴滴答答与身下的血液混在一起，弯腰在他的耳边反复道，“哥哥，是我，我回来了。你再坚持一下，我船上有医生，我……”  
“美拉达……啊……”他打断她，浑浊的瞳孔找到她的位置，像是确认着什么似的，手臂微动，想要抬起手掌却未能成功，苍白的皮肤却柔和了起来，欣慰着，“幸好……你离家出走了，躲过了这一劫……”  
早已哭哑了嗓子，自豪的翡翠双眸带着血丝，她用力握着他的手拼命摇头：“哥哥……不……”  
只身一人地活下去，那需要怎样的勇气啊。  
“别哭……我家的公主流泪一点儿也不漂亮……”他浑浊的瞳孔渐渐涣散，像是用尽了仅剩的所有力量，轻声道，“我的女儿你……还没见过吧？”  
“哥哥？他们……”  
“听我说……美拉达……”用力呼吸，反上来的鲜血堵在喉咙处，他连咳嗽都没有力气，窒息着，他奋力道，“你嫂子带着她藏到了楼上的库房中，去带他们离开这里，这是我一生最后的请求了……”  
“不你坚持住，总会有办法的，我……”  
他轻轻摇了摇头：“我的身体我清楚，美拉达，我的好妹妹……替我向她说声对不起，我曾发誓让她成为这世上最幸福的女人、陪她慢慢变老……我还想看我们的女儿漂漂亮亮地长大，变成像你一样的小公主，可是……”  
可是……  
可是可是可是……  
他食言了。  
“答应我，照顾好她们。”已经涣散的瞳孔望着她的方向，他最后如此说道，便失去了生命的光彩。  
“我答应你，哥哥。”抱着尚有余温的尸体，她抬手合上了他的双眼，趴在他的胸口，嚎啕大哭。  
这栋楼三层西边的库房是最安全的地点，贮藏着最贵重的珠宝原石或是加工中、加工完成的饰品，随意一件都是贵族们或富豪商贾定制的高级货，动辄以“十亿”计算价格。  
“啧，这娘们真不带劲儿，就知道护着那娃，摔了那熊孩子还敢咬我？喂喂不会得狂犬病吧？”  
“还不是你多手捅死了那崽子，不然这娘们也不会反抗到让我们奸尸的地步，还好趁着热……现在都僵成什么样儿了……”  
“行了行了，这么多值钱的宝贝赶紧拿走！哈哈我就说现在来捡漏有好东西吧！前几天那么乱谁能搜这么仔细！”  
库房厚重的铁门被人从外面拉开，折页的金属摩擦发出刺啦的响声。  
“谁？！”  
——砰！砰砰！！  
里面的两个歹徒尚未反应过来，就遭到了枪杀。  
“你们！！”她手持那把手枪，两枪把他们的脑袋崩开了花，血水混着黄白的脑浆流了一地，二人当场毙命。  
这是美拉达第一次杀人，却没有一丝一毫的动摇。愤怒的泪水流了一脸，红肿的眼睛死死瞪着那两个歹徒的尸体，不顾被后坐力震得发麻的双臂，明知对方已死，却还是向那两具尸体拼命地补枪……  
砰砰！砰！砰砰砰！！！  
飞溅的血肉落到四周昂贵的珠宝上，也飞落到地上的女尸和婴儿的尸体身上。  
——“我曾发誓让她成为这世上最幸福的女人、陪她慢慢变老……”  
那具女尸赤裸地倒在地上，满脸的血污、一身的伤痕。她还那么年轻，没有享尽人间芳华；她曾是那样博学，决心要一生研究地质的学问；她和她的爱人在一起还没有走到第一个十年，她还没有看到自己的女儿长大成人……  
——“我还想看我们的女儿漂漂亮亮地长大，变成像你一样的小公主……”  
婴儿的尸体还在襁褓之中，只露出了变形的头颅。她还那么娇小，抱在怀里都怕伤到；她还不到满月，未来的路还那么那么长；她还没有亲眼看到过大海、珊瑚、岛屿，她来到世上才多久啊！没有见过远洋的巨大船只、没有见过海底一万公尺的人鱼、没有见过空中一万公尺的天使……  
——“答应我，美拉达，照顾好她们。”  
“对不起，哥哥……”枪膛中没了子弹，她垂下手，无力地丢下了枪，“我……也食言了。”  
海圆历1524年的初冬，全面战争爆发后的第一个月，被称为“东海最美丽国家”的哥亚王国打响了东海的第一枪，民众们自发推翻了贵族的暴政，宣告了在这座岛屿持续了八百年的旧制度的灭亡，史称“哥亚觉醒”。  
那场雨终究还是下了下来，冲刷着高镇和王城的土地。  
美拉达沿着小路回到那处天然港时，已经是第二日的黎明。一夜未眠，本就红肿的双眼现在里面也满是血丝，与那翠绿的瞳色产生了诡异的撞色。她打着一把破伞，可那把伞显然没什么效果，出去头顶之外全身依旧被雨水打湿，下半身更是踩了一路的泥点。  
“怎么还在这里？我不是说了海贼的游戏到此结束，解散翡翠海贼团了吗？”隔着水帘，她望着一船的下属，拖着沉重的脚步，走了过去，“啊对了，至少也要等我先结算完这个月的工资，说好的……按三倍付。”  
……  
大段压抑的沉默，连那句恶俗到极点的“节哀顺变”也说不出口。  
副船长阿艹咬牙，率先开口道：“船长！我愿意继续……”  
“这是船长的命令，如果你们不走那我走好了。”她打断她，面无表情。  
阿艹动了动双唇，闭上双眼终是妥协：“在这里呆着太危险了，至少等到了下一个岛再解散吧，找个安全的商业港口说再见，船长。我们启航吧，接下来去哪里？”  
接下来？未来的路要怎样走？或是这头顶的雨要何时停？她的脑子乱成一团糟，没有头绪，但唯一可以肯定的是……她没有心情继续玩耍，无忧无虑地过活。家仇与国恨，那些东西都离她太过遥远。她只知道望着至亲的尸体，不知所措，连葬礼都没有，她甚至不敢去爬上城墙放下父母的尸首。无力感，深深的无力感支配了她，还有那一遍遍的质问，质问着自己存活的意义。  
头顶雷声滚滚，雨势渐小。海面平阔，东面是晴天，可以看到太阳逐步上升隐藏到这一片的乌云之中。  
美拉达点头。最后再次回望了一眼高镇的方向，登上了船：虽然不知道活着有什么用，但是……她只能活下去。活着，活下去。  
“先去伟大航路吧。”上船后，她如此对即将分手的船员们道。  
洗过热水澡，换上了一身纯黑的丧服，买过的报纸还摆在桌子上没有阅读。他们向南航行了半日，在同一航道上迎面遭遇了另一艘船只……不，是一个舰队。  
这是由东海通向伟大航路的航道，对方显然是从伟大航路匆匆赶来。  
满是疲倦，刚从噩梦中惊醒准备阅读报纸的美拉达，作为翡翠海贼团的船长，不得不走出船舱走个过场。  
好在阿艹及时帮她整理出了前因后果：“和情报说的一样，是革命军的舰队，总参谋长萨博先生亲自来接管他家乡的临时政府。”  
脑袋还没有足够清醒，或是美拉达光注意到了“革命军”，而忽视了前面那个漏嘴的“情报”是哪门子的情报。倦意全无，颓废被那连目标都没有满腔压抑驱散，眼前晃过尸体腐败的惨景，她低声道：“去看看吧。”  
她命令拦下了那支舰队。  
在装备了真枪实弹的军舰前，面对船头黑漆漆的炮口也满是对生命的麻木之情，她站在海贼船的船头，用沙哑的嗓音自报家门：“我是东海奥罗爵士的女儿，不……按照法律，作为唯一活着的继承人我理应继承父亲的爵位。”  
不是海贼，不是那个伟大航路上的“翡翠女”，不是翡翠海贼团的船长，而是……贵族的身份。  
甲板上的干部见状，走回船舱报信。几分钟后，萨博带着克尔拉走了出来，停在船头，他对美拉达道：“什么事，翡翠女？”  
他叫她“翡翠女”，那个海贼的身份。  
这是美拉达第一次见到萨博其人，无论怎样也想象不到会是这样的情景。  
她没有计较他用了那个海贼的称呼，偏头：“只是问话吗？我还以为你们只要见到贵族就会出手呢。”  
“你拦下我们的行程不会只为了这个吧？”萨博耸肩，也没有计较她语句中的讽刺。  
“不，只是想问一个问题罢了。”美拉达平视这对面船只的人影，用着依旧沙哑的声音，道，“这就是你们所谓的正义吗？”  
“不，自由才是。”他坚定答道。  
……自由。  
猛地笑出声，她甚至感到自己干涩的喉咙磨出了血丝，咯咯笑了出来：“是啊……自由……”  
比起这边死光了一户口本的歇斯底里，那边显然要镇静得多。  
萨博微微皱眉，看到对面的女人笑着流出了眼泪，带着血丝的漂亮双眸瞪向自己，音量渐大，最后几乎尖锐到破音：“你们的自由就是指自由地杀人放火？自由地强暴轮奸？还是指自由地屠杀刚刚出世的孩子？！！”  
“船长！”阿艹上前一步打断她，拉过她颤抖的双手，用压过她的音量大声道，“那不是萨博先生的革命军！冷静些……那是哥亚王国起义的投名状……”  
把责任推给不确定物终点站的暴民就想着脱身吗？！要是没有……他们的口号，或者说……如果这里不被称为革命军二把手成长的地方……是啊，这里也是他的……故乡。  
她深深呼吸，惨笑一声，最后道：“祝福你，欣赏着自己亲生父母死相举杯庆祝、狂欢。”然后转身走回了船舱。  
“喂！你怎么这样说话！”再怎样也不能这么恶毒地骂人……啊，克尔拉明显被激怒，不淡定地向她的背影反驳了回去，“你们贵族每日的奢侈生活、你们看似平常的吃穿用度，是建立在多少人的血肉之上你知道吗！！！”  
海贼船与舰队擦肩而过。  
克尔拉也气得不轻，转身，对沉默的萨博问道：“就这样让她走……没问题吗？”  
且不论东海贵族继承人的身份，大商人“翡翠女”名下的巨额财富，就算不为己所用，要是由于冲突而去支持敌人……  
重重吐出一口气，他压了压头顶的礼帽，低声道：“略有耳闻，听说曾是艾斯的女人，所以……就这样吧。”  
这也是萨博第一次见到美拉达其人，无论怎样也想象不到会是这样的情景。  
竟然还有贵族这一层极易被遗忘的身份。  
“我真傻，竟然一直都没认真想过艾斯的义弟是革命军的人……”她走回房间，靠在门板上，双手捂脸，蹭着门板缓缓坐到地上，“幸好已经和艾斯分手了，不然……会给他添麻烦的……”  
——我也和艾斯一样了呢。只剩下自己了。  
除此以外，一无所有。  
十四年前，海圆历1510年，发生在哥亚夜庭事件前的一件小事从没有人注意过，却造就了今日革命军的总参谋长。当时七岁的安娜斯塔西娅宫随她的舅舅查尔马可圣到访哥亚王国，在登陆前，二人引发了争执。作为两个天龙人关乎地位和权力争吵的牺牲品，是远处的一只小船，年幼的安娜斯塔西娅宫亲手点燃了炮火的引信，以“它污染到我的视线”之由将其炸飞。  
其中载着那年不过十岁的萨博。他被路过的革命家蒙奇·D·龙救起，从此走上了另一条截然不同的道路。  
随后，晚宴中的哥亚王城爆发了那个著名的夜庭事件，为了遗产的查尔马可圣试图把安娜斯塔西娅宫掐死于房中，再栽赃于暴民之手。但由于小姑娘奋力抵抗的怪力，最终导致她从窗户跌落，摔成重伤。事后被渲染为意外，哥亚王国一票人马倒了大霉。  
那时安娜斯塔西娅宫手中紧紧握着的那枚祖母绿戒指正是东海奥罗爵士的贡品。美拉达向艾斯抱怨自己不满天龙人霸道的作风，自己诞生那年发现的祖母绿原石制成的那枚戒指本是母亲答应当自己有了喜欢的人时的礼物，却被当做玩物献给了来访的天龙人。其实她那时所想的是……总有一天，艾斯会亲自给自己带上那枚戒指，如果没有那该死的天龙人的话。  
而她永远也不会知道的是，安娜斯塔西娅宫一眼就相中了那颗与庸脂俗粉们不同的祖母绿，并在那夜的生死之间、之后的数年，那枚祖母绿戒指成为了这位世界贵族在冰冷的宫殿中拼命生存下去的动力。安娜斯塔西娅宫曾想，她会活到自己能够戴上那枚成年人尺寸的戒指的那日，她这样想，于是，她果然就活到了今日。  
一切早在比任何人想象得都早的时候就纠缠在一起了。  
包括他们每人口中的那个“艾斯”。  
新世界——  
此时他正在战争前线附近的马绍尔群岛。  
准确来说，他没有登陆，黑桃海贼团的船只漂在距离大陆架仍有一段距离的海面上，马绍尔群岛岛主派出的使者就已经慌忙驾船赶过来迎接这位大海贼，“四皇”的“火拳”。  
……啊，没错，是四皇。虽然他本人对这个称谓极其冷漠。毕竟是在哈巴涅拉事件过后，伊曼纽尔强行提名的海贼。艾斯觉得那位令人捉摸不透帝国宰相对自己态度极其微妙，而且有着“四皇”必须凑齐四个的晚期强迫症，不然不会在那种时候还想着这种事。  
“火拳大人……您终于来了，我们的岛主已经苦等了好几天了……”那位使者一脸谄媚的笑容，搓着手对他道。  
“‘大人’二字去掉，而且……恭维话就免了吧。”艾斯扯了扯被海风吹起衬衫，露出一个大海贼应有的邪气笑容，“这个时间点叫我来，不会是……我想的那样吧？”  
马绍尔群岛，虽说名字上带了“群岛”这样的字样，但和香波地那样分散的地方不同，除去桥梁相连的两个本岛外，剩下的就只是三五个无人的小岛与无数露出水面的礁石；而那两个主岛的面积在伟大航路可不算小，甚至说，排的上前二十。  
它曾经在白胡子海贼团的势力范围之下，在三年前白胡子隐退的和平过渡中，被划分到了火拳的名下。当时马绍尔群岛年轻的新岛主也正好继位，这位年轻气盛的岛主选择了截然不同的强硬路线，向火拳提出了自治的请求。三年前，艾斯答应了，给予了马绍尔群岛充分的自由。而那位岛主也不负众望，三年来凭借高超的手段把群岛治理得井井有条。岛主是聪明人，尽管从海贼的势力范围内脱离，他也从未减少过给火拳的保护费。一方面的名头是感激慷慨的海贼老爷给了他们自主的权利，另一方面恐怕也是为了类似今日的保障。  
海军和革命军在新世界平推的战火眼看就要烧到这里，作为岛主的他无论做出怎样的选择或是压根就不做选择，都避免不了这场既定的灾难。在无数战争的难民和流民已经偷偷登陆的情况下，他只得转而去找火拳本人。  
如果有他那种级别的大海贼来坐镇的话，海军和革命军都会避开也说不定。嗯，说不定。更何况……马绍尔群岛本来就该是火拳的地盘。


	27. 马绍尔群岛

第六章 马绍尔群岛

马林弗多，海军本部——  
世界地图平整地铺在巨大的桌子上，上面用彩色的荧光笔完整标记了截止到今早全部的战况。  
安娜斯塔西娅随意地坐在桌子的一边，一手撑着桌面，低头望着战局，像是在思考一局九人莫里斯、不知棋子的下一步该如何走。阿瑞斯端着一个果盘站在她的身旁，用银质镂花的精致小叉子插起一块切成花朵形状的水果，递到她嘴边，安娜斯塔西娅开口咬了下去……  
桌子另一面，正襟危坐的赤犬元帅紧绷的神经终于啪的一声断掉了，严厉道：“这里禁止进食。”  
“啊啦，元帅，我还以为你要继续无视我呢……”安娜斯塔西娅抬眼，望着桌子另一侧的元帅，故作惊讶，随即又欣慰道，“我在你眼前晃悠了这么多天，元帅你终于搭理我了？”  
赤犬：“……”  
她唰的一下打开折扇，遮住下面半张脸，眼睛笑得弯弯的，继续得寸进尺道：“果然元帅不忍心看我这么无聊……啊。”  
赤犬的额头出现了十字路口，几乎是咬着牙齿，低声道：“出去，这里不是你能添乱的地方。”  
想来想去她好像一直都在给海军添乱。四年前在马林弗多的那场公开处刑也是，在海军极尽失态放跑火拳后，他难得抓住机会补了刀了结了罗杰时代的余孽，然后……就被眼前这个女人给搅得一团糟。到了最后，没人在乎海贼怎样怎样，全世界都八卦起了“那个女人”的故事：被除名的天龙人，拿下她的人头可以晋升为世界贵族……  
现在也是。在庄严的海军本部总指挥室内，她那样懒散地斜着坐在桌上，享受着那个小白脸的喂食，她把这里当成什么地方了！？把军队当成什么了！？明明有军装却还是穿了那看着就沉又闪瞎人眼的厚重长裙，握着极不搭调的折扇，浑身腐朽贵族的风气，笑呵呵地讲着笑话。  
不，她……  
她是故意的。或者说，无论愿意或是不愿意、无论承认或是不承认，一切都朝着她所期待的那个方向前进。她就好像摆好棋局的无形之手，嘲笑着他们这些按部就班的棋子。然而，一切真的尽在她的掌握之中吗？元帅沉默了下来。战时被架空的皇帝却为他的沉默感到惊讶，发嗲地叫了一声阿瑞斯的名字，张嘴又被喂了两口水果。  
地图上，倘若前线再度失力，必须争取到的据点名称是——  
马绍尔群岛。  
门口传来敲门的响声，赤犬元帅收起了对安娜斯塔西娅那不悦的脸色，低声道：“请进。”  
来者是伊曼纽尔。作为帝国宰相，统领世界政府的政务部门，这个文职的最上者出现在海军本部多少有些奇怪。安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，听清了他的来意：他向元帅请示，能否派出自己亲自前往马绍尔群岛，说服那里的岛主，建立海军的临时支部，用已巩固前线。  
马绍尔群岛的位置虽然算不上什么决定性的战略要塞，但从面积和物产上来看，确实也算是新世界的佼佼者了，若是发生什么意外——或是被敌人抢先一步，损失不会小于一场正面的冲突。况且岛主至今仍未表态，对待这种中立者，只要提出足够诱惑的条件，他总会妥协的。伊曼纽尔说得头头是道，赤犬元帅显然也在思考这项提议的可能性，但他的考虑则是伊曼纽尔以帝国宰相的身份前往是否合适。岛主会高看自己还是会看低世界政府呢？  
“我当然支持伊曼纽尔了！”安娜斯塔西娅清脆的声音加入了进来，她从桌边下来，向自己的竹马走了过去，收起折扇，抬手，用折扇的一段挑起了他的下巴，笑道，“正如伊曼纽尔永远无条件支持我一般，对吧？”  
“当然，塔西娅。”抬手，推开了她的折扇，伊曼纽尔低头，暗紫色的双眸温柔地望向她，答道。  
赤犬皱眉：“这种事必须全面考……”  
他的那个“虑”字还未出口，就被安娜斯塔西娅打断，她扬起下巴，一如既往地傲慢道：“怎么？你对我的看法有什么意见吗，元帅？我们天龙人说什么都是对的，如果有问题也得参照前半句。”  
赤犬：“……”咱能不能讲点儿道理？  
“所以，就这样决定了。”她自顾自地露出满意的微笑，点头，对伊曼纽尔道，“别让我失望，亲爱的。”然后开心地离开了指挥室，还不忘带上了房门。  
收敛气息的阿瑞斯依旧冷着一张脸，把果盘留在了桌子上，没什么表情地向赤犬和伊曼纽尔行礼，跟了上去。  
伊曼纽尔眨眼，惊讶道：“以前海军本部有水果吃吗？”  
赤犬：“……”你们天龙人能不能都闭嘴。  
走出海军本部大楼的安娜斯塔西娅心情看起来不错，拎着裙摆走出建筑，刚想对阿瑞斯发令回圣地的宫殿，就听到马林弗多广场上传来不小的骚动——  
她皱眉，问门前的哨兵：“怎么回事？”  
“啊，陛下！”那个海军的哨兵利落地行礼，后半句答话却带着含糊，“那个……听说那个女人已经在外面……嗯，跪了两天了。”  
“哈啊？”  
美拉达的翡翠海贼团在马林弗多的民用港口散了伙儿。她结算了所有人的工钱，但留下了自己的船只：扯下海贼旗，只是普通的远洋商船，交钱就可以暂存在港口。马林弗多的品质，存着，放心。  
一身纯黑的丧服，她漫步在马林弗多前的港口上。哪怕战事已响，这里仍没有严格的军事管制，虽然气氛紧张了些、游客少了些，可还是有那么几家优哉游哉的旅行者以海军本部的大楼为背景合影留念。  
四年前，这里曾经发生了一场惊世的动乱。前半部分的主角是艾斯，后半部分的主角是安娜斯塔西娅，再然后，重建，继续办公，也没什么然后了。是啊，那个时候，死在这里的海军和海贼也有不少，那些人的家人也和此时的她有着一样的心境吗？她没漫步目的地溜达了两圈，最后停留在海军本部的建筑前，游客只能走到这里了，持枪和长矛的海军守卫站在面前。她仰头，眯起漂亮的翡翠色双眼，看着那栋建筑想到了什么……  
在离开东海后，她之所以选择来到这里，大概也是为了某种可能吧。她需要找那个女人，不，是她需要那个女人。心生一计，两个小时后当她再次出现在这里时，扑通一声跪了下来，举出一个牌子，上面大大地写了一个字——“冤”。  
先把事情闹大吧。  
马林弗多的哨兵惊恐了，见多了去找革命军投诚加入战斗的，来马林弗多喊冤的倒是头一回见。上前刚要劝走这位不知脑袋进了哪片海域的水的姑娘，就被她怼了回来。  
她说：“我是贵族，我是东海哥亚王国奥罗爵士唯一活着的继承人，你们动我一下试试？”  
贵族与平民，简单粗暴的差距让在场的哨兵都一脸懵逼。  
“大姐既然你是贵族咱就有话好好说，有事儿按程序办，你跪在这里也不是个事儿吧？”最终，马林弗多广场的军官搓着手过来讪笑。  
美拉达冷冷地望了过去，道：“我要见安娜斯塔西娅陛下。”  
军官：“……这个，陛下她还真不是想见就能见的，而且她的脾气……嗯，你懂的。”  
“那我就继续跪下去好了，总能拦到她。”她倒是一脸平静，全然不见有冤情的仇恨。  
这一跪，就到了第二天。  
安娜斯塔西娅果然不是个爱岗敬业的人，美拉达心里默默吐槽，明明战争正值白热化，却一整日都没见她来海军本部。反而那零零散散的游客总对她指指点点，其中还有个好心的拉她：“你要不要加入革命军啊？我可以当你的介绍人……你有什么冤情他们一定会帮你解决的。”  
美拉达微笑：“……呵呵。”  
好在于第二日的中午，她望到安娜斯塔西娅从建筑的正面走了出来，周围的人群也跪了一地，行着向天龙人的礼仪。在一片跪着的人群中，长时间跪到双腿麻木的她反而用力站了起来，大嚷着，踉踉跄跄地跑了过去：“陛下！”  
见状，两位海军立即拦住了她。  
瘦弱的美拉达冲不过训练有素军人的臂膀，只得扯着嗓子对远处的人影大喊：“陛下！安娜斯塔西娅陛下！！您要为我伸冤！我……”  
那个女人明显是听到了她的话语，停下了脚步，与周围的哨兵说了几句什么后，转身，湛蓝的双眸瞥了过来。  
“塔西娅……！”美拉达用力望着她转来的漂亮蓝眸，然而……  
她只是冷冷地瞥了一眼而已。随即，转身便走，带着她的护卫。  
美拉达愣在原地：“塔西……娅？”她明明看到自己了啊。  
“陛下！我……”她不甘心地再次冲上前，却被挡在前面的海军哨兵阻止了去路。  
“看吧，那个自封为世界皇帝的女人哪儿有空理睬这种事？哪怕你是东海的贵族……”广场上的海军如此对她道。  
安娜斯塔西娅向那个方向撇去，被拦住的小野猫张牙舞爪地要向自己扑过来；耳边，传来了这样的答复：“是……自称是东海哥亚王国的贵族，陛下。”  
“东海的哥亚王国？”她轻笑一声，重复了那个地名。这对她而言真不算什么美好的记忆。安娜斯塔西娅吐出一口气，紧了紧肩上白色的昂贵皮草，呼出的气体在渐冷的冬季凝结成了淡白色雾气，“入冬了，哥亚王国也……亡国了。”  
她垂下双眸，只留下了这样一句话，便带着阿瑞斯离开了海军本部，没有理会那个闹事的昔日贵族。  
这事儿果然没完。翌日，安娜斯塔西娅就收到了一份特殊的礼物。  
“这是东海原哥亚王国奥罗爵士的继承人送来的贡品。”阿瑞斯如此解释。  
嗯，从“贡品”这条路走，的确很容易把东西送到安娜斯塔西娅的手上，尤其是……如此贵重的礼物。那是一整套蓝宝石首饰：白金的镂空底托、品质极高的蓝色宝石、镶有无数的碎钻。一顶小王冠、一对耳坠、一条项链、一对手镯与一枚戒指，撞在精美的黑色丝绒礼盒中。  
“既然送来了就收下吧。”安娜斯塔西娅耸肩，不动声色地接受了这份礼物，就如同以往进贡给天龙人的用度一般，没有答复。  
第二日，送来的是一套深海珍珠首饰。  
第三日，送来的是一套鎏金珐琅首饰。  
第四日……  
窝在宫殿露台的躺椅上，今日的战报刚刚读到一半，就等来了今日的那份——  
阿瑞斯从侍者的手中接过了那个礼盒，刚想说话，就被安娜斯塔西娅摆摆手叫停。她没再打开查看里面的内容物，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，有些烦躁地对阿瑞斯道：“你把她丢出去，别让她再折腾了。”  
“是……陛下。”略带惊讶，他低头应道，转身令人把这套收拾收回陛下的梳妆台。  
“啊对了，还有一件事，阿瑞斯。”她把今日的战报放到了一旁的小桌上，坐起来，道，“算算时间，伊曼纽尔也该到马绍尔群岛了吧……我下午也悄悄动身去一趟，看看他有没有让我失望。”  
马绍尔群岛，新世界接近战争前线的地区。  
“陛下？您独自吗？”满是惊讶，他问道。  
“当然，”她点头，“告诉你只是要你帮我代签这几日的文件……嗯，如果元帅那边还肯送过来的话。”  
“太危险了，陛下！”不假思索，他立即反驳，那里不光有聚集战争产生的流民，还临近革命军的部队，在这种不确定性下，安娜斯塔西娅一人独自前往几乎等同于送命，“如果您执意要去的话，至少请带上我保证您的安全。”  
带上他？  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，侧身坐在躺椅上，双脚着地，问道：“你什么时候学会用这种口气对我说话了，嗯？”  
她显然有些火大，或者说……平静的声音中正孕育着怒气。平常人察觉不到而把这归结于她脾气的阴晴不定，但了解她的人都能轻易读懂她的情绪。  
阿瑞斯知道自己失言，立即单膝跪下，低声道歉道：“是我的错，陛下。”  
嗯了一声，安娜斯塔西娅拿起一旁小桌上的果汁，喝了一口。  
但他的下一句却无比坚定：“我不会改变自己的建议，一切为了您的安全，陛下。”  
刚刚有所平息的怒火被他这一句话再次激了起来，对着涌上的火气她面前咽下了口中的果汁，蓝眸望着面前规规矩矩跪着的男子，道：“我现在开始怀疑在制造你的时候，输入的程序哪里出了问题。告诉我，你唯一需要遵守的规则是什么？”  
跪在那里的帝王骑士不卑不亢地回答：“一切为了您的安全。”  
——啧。  
压抑的怒火喷了出来。她抬手，水晶水杯带着里面剩下的半杯果汁狠狠地砸在他的身边。被子碎了一地，颜色鲜艳的果汁溅到了他白色的制服上。  
她极怒反笑：“我还没失忆到那个地步，阿瑞斯！”  
在利用黑科技制造他这个人造人时，设定好的程式明明是……绝对服从安娜斯塔西娅的命令。是的，谁要保护？她堂堂天龙人、造物主的后裔、通神的贵族怎么可能需要保护？谁能伤得了她？安娜斯塔西娅要的不过是一个绝对服从的棋子，她要的只是绝对的服从、绝对的控制！可是……看似一切被自己掌控在手中的棋局，不知从何时开始、如同温水煮青蛙般产生了变化，她不能理解的变化。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅那扭曲的三观与性格导致她永远也无法理解人类的情感。  
阿瑞斯依旧低着头，却没有丝毫的动摇：“能够服从您的前提是您还活着，陛下。我绝不能让您陷入有可能遭遇革命军的危险！”  
可怕的沉默。金色暴君和她的战神第一次产生了不可调和的矛盾。  
缓缓吐出一口气，为自己近日来越来越暴躁的脾气感到失态，安娜斯塔西娅甩甩头，起身走到他身边，问道：“你的伤还没好吧，阿瑞斯？”  
被侍女K贯穿心脏的那处致命伤，就算是他那逆天的愈合能力，时至今日也不见得完全痊愈。  
然而似是死了心绝不松口的阿瑞斯却给了另外一个明显是转移话题的含糊答案：“我可以随时加入战斗，陛下。”  
她露出微笑，蹲下身，与他平时：“抬起头来，我亲爱的阿瑞斯……”  
“陛下？”他闻言抬头。  
随即，在下一秒，女子出拳，脸上依旧保持着优雅的浅笑，手下用力极大的拳头却狠狠砸在了他的胸口，那正是伤口的位置。  
痛呼出声，他咳出血丝，勉强维持住跪姿。未痊愈的伤口再次受到损伤，洁白的制服上渗出了殷红的血花。  
“……陛……下？”  
她收回拳头，阿瑞斯几乎撑不住地向前倒去，摔在她的怀里。安娜斯塔西娅抱住他，手指整理着他被冷汗浸透的发丝，轻声安慰道：“乖，你要好好养伤，别到处乱跑了。当然，我刚刚说的事也要办好了，然后再乖乖给我躺在宫殿里，等我回来……”  
她刚刚说要办好的事是——  
当晚，黑着一张脸，阿瑞斯脸色极差地来到了马林弗多的民用港口，那里停靠着一艘远洋商船。在撕下海贼旗之前，它曾是翡翠海贼团的主舰。  
美拉达郁闷地在自己的房间里转来转去：“……送出去的首饰都石沉大海了，是啊，塔西娅是天龙人，所以说不定那些东西都入不了她的眼呢。说到底到底要送给世界贵族什么东西才能让他们眼前一亮呢……呜呜呜有什么样的首饰是天龙人也第一次见的……”  
今天的钻石水晶胸针也没有回信……呢。  
正当她苦恼之时，船身一晃，然后凭借着在海上漂了几年的敏锐平衡感，美拉达意识到……自己的船开了？从固定好的港口？？？  
欸欸欸见鬼了！锚断了？不对啊还用绳子固定在港口了这到底是什么鬼啊啊啊！！马林弗多大概是这世界上治安最好的港口了，又不可能是什么歹徒。正在烦恼之时遇到这种怪事，一肚子的火，她用力推门走了出去要一查究竟，却没想到刚推开房门就望到了来人——  
白色的制服，暗金色的头发与灰蓝的双眼，腰间别着用宝石装饰的佩剑。港口的强光路灯在二人间拉出了对比鲜明的阴影。那个男人站在她的面前堵住了她的去路，身后的房门随着惯性关上。  
晚间的海风中，她那双剔透的翡翠色双眸中映出了男人的面孔。  
他给她的感觉太熟悉了，熟悉到产生不出一丝的恐惧，仿佛曾无比亲密的男性气息笼罩过来，美拉达朱唇微动，问道：“你是……？”  
“我是安娜斯塔西娅陛下的亲卫队队长，阿瑞斯。”他的脸色在看到她那双纯粹到极致的绿眸后缓和了许多，但依旧保持着那对外的冷漠神色，做了简单的自我介绍。  
这个夜晚，是阿瑞斯与美拉达的初遇。  
——战神和商人相遇；很多很多年后，未来的王者遇到了最爱他的那个大资本家。  
他是安娜斯塔西娅的人！美拉达眼前一亮，心道果然塔西娅主动联络自己了，但随即又想到随着海流逐渐离开港口的船只，心底一沉，抱着侥幸的心态询问道：“该不会是你……偷偷把我的船给开跑了……吧？”  
现实是残酷的，他面无表情地点头道：“是啊，美拉达女士，陛下她直言您可以回去了。”  
“回去？”她只觉得这样的答复太过敷衍又可笑，“我的家散了国亡了，我哪里有可以回去的地方？她不是口口声声说着要把我收藏在宫殿里吗？为什么连见我都不肯？”以世界皇帝接见东海贵族的身份。  
被她情绪激动的一连串质问怼到烦躁，本就心情不佳的阿瑞斯感觉自己更不爽了，他抬手抓了抓头发，道：“啊啊……哥亚王国的事情吗？”  
“是啊……”美拉达上前一步，拉近两个人的距离，对他道，“这是对陛下神圣主权的侵犯，不是吗？”  
“是，但是……”他顿了一下，有些烦躁地继续道，“如今这种小事还是别去烦她比较好。”  
她撅起嘴，翡翠色的双眸一闪一闪，据理力争道：“可……”  
——！  
他抬臂，猛地按向她身后的门，撑在她的头边。  
“……”  
美拉达不由得后退一步，靠到了身后的那扇门上，双眼微微睁大，满是惊愕失了声。  
#救命我被陌生的帅哥壁咚了#  
他倾身，自然地把二人的距离拉近到十公分以内，皱眉道：“你听不懂我说话吗，美拉达女士？陛下她命令你离开这里，我只是一个执行者。”  
呜哇……他的脾气还真是差。这种家伙是安娜斯塔西娅的亲卫队队长真的没问题？绝对会被揍的吧？？  
她用力向后紧紧贴着门板，可还是无法逃脱这样危险的距离。离得……太近了。这样熟悉到没有丝毫陌生感的气息……又是怎么回事呢？就好像曾在某个不记得的时间某个不知道的角落与之缠绵。  
“我……”她的眼眸中映出他的脸，“不……是你……”  
这张脸……这张脸！这张脸是……在这样的距离，眼前这个家伙五官的轮廓几乎可以同那个人重叠起来。  
“你……”她不由得抬手，轻轻捧上了他的脸，大胆地描绘着他的眉眼，颤声问，“你和艾斯是什么关系？”  
哥尔·D·罗杰的其他亲戚吗？二十多年前海军搜查的漏网之鱼？可为何会在安娜斯塔西娅的身边做事？以安娜斯塔西娅的性格，她不会轻易把不知底细的人放到身边近到亲卫队队长的位置。她一定知道这个答案，那么结果就是——  
安娜斯塔西娅在利用他。  
想到这里，接近真相的美拉达仿佛陷入了一个泥沼的深潭，思绪扭在一起却解不开那个简单易懂的扣子，一无所知又了然于心，最后只得又问了那个愚蠢的问题：“你……是谁？”  
被她这样的问题逗乐，一贯冷漠严肃的神情竟没她打破。他低低地闷笑出声，抬起另一只手把她抚摸着自己面容的那只小手捉了起来，饶有兴味地眯起了那双灰蓝的双眼，道：“很在意吗，我和火拳的关系？”  
那只干燥的大手带着常年握剑的厚茧和一腔的火热，带着不明的情色意味，轻轻摩擦着她细腻的手背。  
“不，我只是……”猛地抽回自己的手，她张口，小声说，“如果艾斯知道自己还有血脉相连的亲人的话，一定会跟高兴……吧。”  
艾斯他一直都很在乎啊……家人什么的。和路飞他们也是、和白胡子海贼团也是、和现在的同伴们也是，在这个残酷无比的世界里构筑起温暖的亲情。  
“什么啊……你这眼神……”难得心情变好的阿瑞斯嘁了一声，对她这双绝美的眼睛感到了些许的不爽。  
——那是一双比这世上任何绿宝石都要美丽的眼睛。  
祖母绿一般透彻，在渐行渐远的港口灯光下闪烁着，缀有的碎光宛若头顶黑色苍穹中的明星。层层的碧绿叠加出瞳孔最深处的颜色，情牵一发而动扣住了心弦。  
那双眼睛的里面，有着自己。  
该死……胸口的伤口隐隐作痛。  
在自己不曾探测过的记忆深处——  
“艾斯！”这双眼睛的主人是个小女孩儿，她穿着洋娃娃一般的裙子，在深山中滚了一身的土却笑得开心，对自己道，“这块石头里有着水晶哦……”  
17岁那年，美丽的少女奋力把巨大的旅行箱搬到阳台上，对自己说：“我们一起出海吧！”  
还有很小很小的时候，也曾有人牵着自己的手走在香波地群岛那黏糊糊的地面上：“安娜斯塔西娅宫，我带你去奴隶拍卖场挑挑新的玩具吧。”  
14岁那年，年少的伊曼纽尔把一大捧白色的玫瑰花送到了自己的怀里，嘴角挂着拉拢的浅笑，柔声说：“塔西娅，这是今年的情人节礼物。”  
……  
记忆又……混乱了。疼痛的似乎不只是胸口的伤，还有脑袋，阿瑞斯放下撑着门板的手臂，用手遮住了她的双眼。  
“欸？”美拉达眨眼，长长的睫毛扫着他的掌心，撇撇嘴，“你不想回答就算了。我也会管好自己的嘴……只是，为什么塔西娅她不想见我呢？我明明是在表忠心啊……”  
他深深呼吸，调整着全身的神经，除去没呼吸一次胸前那被安娜斯塔西娅又揍了一拳的旧伤带来的疼痛外，头部的疼痛终于少了些。  
可面前被遮住双眼的女人还在喋喋不休：“我只是想给她交税啊，拜托赶快结束这场战争的杀戮吧……我真的没有其他的想法。可是我‘翡翠女’的海贼身份又不能随便在一个岛上或是红土大陆注册公司，绝对会被海军抓的……我上次和塔西娅说这件事的时候她就没正面回答，还让艾斯帮我去找革命军，我……”  
“闭嘴。”抽了抽嘴角，打断她，阿瑞斯放下手掌，对她道，“萨摩岛，隐退的白胡子海贼团——我只能告诉你这么多，至于能挖出多少就是你自己的本事了，美拉达女士。”  
留下这样一个信息，在船只彻底漂出港湾前，他转身，翻下甲板的围栏，离开了这里。  
站在原地的美拉达消化了数秒，大喜过望，立即跑向舰桥掌舵，前往萨摩岛的方向。  
新世界，马绍尔群岛——  
临近圣诞，尽管是一座春岛，可还是布置出了圣诞的氛围：墨绿色的松树，金色的领导与红白相间的手套。战争的流民被良好地安排到了附属岛屿的难民营中，主岛的市区内一片祥和，表面上的祥和。空气中那关乎世界局势的紧张气息伴随着前线推进进一步加深，可人类复杂的挣扎中，总能怀有一份期待，对和平和现任统治者的期待。  
这份信心也是难得。  
马绍尔群岛现任的年轻岛主……安娜斯塔西娅曾在世界会议上见过他一次，她对他的印象不错，他是一位彬彬有礼又情不外露的绅士，在这个贱民们都吃了熊心豹子胆的年代还记得如何向天龙人下跪的礼仪，言语间也没有那令人烦躁的害怕恐惧。但她也只见过他那一次罢了，那年她刚刚加冕自己为世界皇帝，那年他也刚刚继承了岛主之位，在第二年便退出了世界会议，宣布永久中立。搞不好也正是因为他这个“自治”的决定，三年间才免于政府军和革命军明争暗斗。只是……如今，战线推进到这一步，他不得不做出自己的抉择了。  
安娜斯塔西娅欣赏聪明的贱民，但平心而论却不太喜欢聪明的贱民。  
群岛联合政府办公大楼的侧门附近，她一条白色的长裤与深灰的军靴，腰间黑色的皮带旁挂着一把手枪套，上身一件紧身的改良军装，扎着深蓝色的短领带，金色的长卷发在脑后梳成高高的马尾，找到了这栋大楼的通风口。然后凭借出色的蛮力，把通风口外面罩着的金属格子给拆了下来。当然，发出了不小的声响。群岛政府的守卫闻声赶来，见状未等有所反击，就被她揍晕在地。  
安娜斯塔西娅是赤犬元帅的好学生（自封的那种），句号。  
她拍拍手，开心地从通风口钻了进去：“那么，就让我看看伊曼纽尔你到底有没有让我失望吧……”  
事实再一次证明，现实的精彩不会让人失望，只会让人大吃一惊。  
熟练地隐藏起气息，她爬到会客室上方的通风道中，从换气的通风口望到了会议室中的景象：坐在主座上的岛主，神色不错的伊曼纽尔，还有……  
What the f**k？！  
虽然早想到革命军也会选择先礼后兵这种套路，但也不至于统帅亲自出马……吧？另一面赫然坐着蒙奇·D·龙和萨博，真人同照片上一点儿都不差，安娜斯塔西娅第一次见到了他们，在这样随时可以出击的距离。如果此时此刻直接炸掉这栋大楼的话效果一定相当不错，只是……那样，她的计划就全盘被打乱了。而最后的一角，坐着的是新世界的大海贼，“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
安娜斯塔西娅对此表示，去你大爷的，手动微笑。为什么她的人生中到处都是这个男人啊啊啊啊！！！  
趴在通风道内，从顶棚风口的缝隙中往下看的安娜斯塔西娅直欲掀桌，闭上双眼脑中飞快地从诸国的资料中翻阅着这个群岛的信息……马绍尔……马……M……  
新世界的马绍尔群岛，曾是原“四皇”白胡子的势力范围，后划分到火拳名下，后新任岛主脱离海贼掌控，仅出席一次世界会议后便宣布脱离世界政府，独立自治。  
——这么看来是挺“独立”的……呢。  
绝对中立的世外桃源当久了，战火迫在眉睫才想起自己的位置……吗？不过也不算太晚。两边……或者说三边都先礼后兵地选择了谈判，坐在了一起……嗯……坐在一起，坐在一起？  
总感觉自己的逻辑忘掉了什么，安娜斯塔西娅神色凝重地安静了几秒，尔后抬手猛地揉头发，心底不停地骂着F**kF**kF**k！  
底下那群人根本就是一伙儿的啊啊啊！  
伊曼纽尔果然没有让她失望，在这种时候独自请命来到前线，果然是为了与革命军当面交接什么，但革命军的首脑蒙奇·D·龙和萨博会亲自前来确实她万万没想到的事。至于另一角的火拳为何会坐在这里……大概纯属意外，或者说是年轻岛主智慧的结果，在紧要关头把这方大海贼的势力牵扯其中，以图达到三方制衡求和平的效果。只可惜伊曼纽尔是革命军安插在天龙人之中的内应，火拳和革命军的总参谋是结义的兄弟。所以这座岛屿未来的命运早已定下。  
仔细听他们谈话的内容——  
伊曼纽尔从未掩饰自己的熟络，虽说同“敌手”坐下来心平气和地插刀也是他的风格，但他的“敌手”则是安娜斯塔西娅。  
带着复杂地冷笑，她离开了这个房间的棚顶。没有顺着原路从侧门附近的排气道出去，而是在隔壁的房间中拆下了通风口的挡板，跳了下来。不得不承认的是，她的心情有些不好。也不顾身在马绍尔群岛的政府大楼内，她推门，大摇大摆地走到了空无一人的走廊中，思考着：她要不要回去直接和赤犬元帅明言，不用在这个群岛上耗费财力物力了，毕竟它早已是敌人的囊中之物，但……  
但是，她不甘心啊。  
安娜斯塔西娅惊诧于自己原来也有这种不甘心的心理，在明知这是既定事实也明确这在计划之中的时候，因为事情的表象而产生了这种不必要的恶心情绪。是的，她讨厌那个表象，本能上地。  
……啊啊，要是现在就能发动战略性武器直接核平这里就爽了，可惜那样做的后果比现在的计划还要麻烦。  
政府大楼举架极高的宽阔走廊之中，她的余光瞥到了一旁装饰用的陈列木架，望到了上面的一盏钟表。那是一盏十分精美的西洋钟，尽管只有相框大小，通体的鎏金上用各类贝壳贴出了复杂的图案，严丝合缝，仿若一面磨砂的镜子。钟摆和表盘则设计成了几乎镂空的繁复样式。她不由得驻足感叹，这简直就是圣地的标准，没想到这个群岛上也有这样的工匠。然后，她就看到了钉在陈列架上的那个小铜牌：伟大的安德烈圣赠与。  
安德烈圣，全名是弗罗洛·安德烈（Frollo Andrew），嗯……安娜斯塔西娅她那死了好多年的亲爹。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”行行行，送个钟嘛。话说那时候这座岛也应该是白胡子的地盘啊，为什么会有天龙人的赠品？贵岛的外交果然自古以来就玩得溜……  
啧了一声，正想着要不要把这个精美的西洋钟顺手带回去——钟只是想家了——就听到了身后——  
“什么人！！”  
身后一句严厉的女声传了过来。  
像她这样因为心情不爽就开始在敌方阵营里大摇大摆还不怕被发现也是心大，这不，很快就被发现了吧？心底装模作样地无奈了几声，安娜斯塔西娅耸肩，一手叉腰，转身，露出了自己的面容。  
“你是……”对面的女子睁大双眼，满是惊讶，准确叫出了她的名字，“安娜斯塔西娅？！”  
“啊，”她不置可否，眯起了双眼，打量着对方，“……革命军的人吗？”  
来者有着橘色的短发，身着带着花边的女士衬衫与短裙，头顶一个带着护目镜的帽子，脸色在看到她的面孔后瞬间变得煞白，却仍坚持着站在那里，全身绷紧进入了战斗的状态。她，是……安娜斯塔西娅的脑中翻阅着革命军的资料。虽然她一向不屑于浪费脑细胞去记忆贱民们的事，但对于自己的计划她还是有所了解的，以及……再怎样也得承认，她的确是个过目不忘的天才。在自己记忆的角落，她翻到了眼前这个女人的资料：克尔拉，革命军的高级干部。以及……  
轻笑出声，她勾起了嘴角。  
——就如同对待地下室中那些可爱又淘气的奴隶一样。  
“是……是的！”带着不知名的颤抖，克尔拉随时准备着攻击，硬挺着煞白的脸色与她对质，瞪着墨色的眼睛道，“为什么你会出现在这里？”  
安娜斯塔西娅没有回答克尔拉那失礼的质问，反而对她那煞白的脸色来了兴趣。凭借革命军高级干部的实力，她为什么要害怕安娜斯塔西娅这样的“花瓶”呢？或者说……害怕的不是武力，而是某种身份。又或者，是心理阴影本身呢？  
安娜斯塔西娅偏头，没有回答她的问题，戏谑地反问道：“我是不是在哪里见过你这张脸，女人？”  
不过是一句话，克尔拉连双唇都失去了血色，只剩下淡粉的口红硬撑着那份朝气，双脚用力站在那里，咬牙：“听不懂你在说些什么……”  
“是吗？是真的听不懂，还是不想听懂，只想忘掉呢？”安娜斯塔西娅用力甩手，挥掉了一旁陈列柜上的那盏西洋钟，哗啦一声，精美的钟表掉到地上，散架，精细的零件散了一地。她故作惊讶道，“哎呀，一不小心……”顿了一下，再度望向克尔拉时，那双湛蓝的双眸中换上了阴霾，用着贵族训练出的做作语调低声说，“来清扫一下地面吧，贱民。”  
——她说，“清扫地面”、“贱民”。  
天龙人总能这样，用着优雅的腔调说着最傲慢无理的词汇，引发血腥冷酷的罪行。安娜斯塔西娅在故意揭她的伤疤、在她背后那早已结痂的伤口上撒盐，她就是用那天龙人惯有的口气想要逼迫出那被自己隐藏已久的恐惧与疼痛，如果上钩就输了、如果表现出一丝一毫对那旧制度的惧怕就输了，她……  
“你……”克尔拉用力握拳，有着“鱼人空手道代理教练”头衔的她、有着革命军高级干部职称的她怎么可能摔在这种地方！！  
就在这时，似是听到外面有什么摔碎的响动，不远处房间的门被人从里面打开：“发生什么了，克尔拉？”  
一个声音传了出来，黑色的人影从房间内走出。  
是萨博。克尔拉心中的一块石头稳稳落地，一身冷汗不知不觉中浸透了衣服。也几乎是在同时，安娜斯塔西娅的视线越过克尔拉的肩膀，与走廊另一端不远处的男人对视。  
“你……”在认出来人后，萨博的惊愕不亚于克尔拉，但在第二秒便恢复了冷静，手中的旧水管转了半圈像是某种表态，对她道，“有何贵干？”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”啊，这种反应真是无聊透顶。  
她轻哼一声，落落大方走了过去，昂首挺胸，与克尔拉擦肩而过，朝着萨博的方向。没有回答他的问题，目光从他的脸上移开，面对走廊中的两个活物像是对待两团空气一般，高傲着走到会客室门前。  
那扇门还开着，里面和外面互相一览无遗。  
就在瞬间，她换上了少女般做作的捧心欢快，蹦跶着进了会客室，直接无视掉了起身的龙和欲言又止的艾斯，发嗲道：“伊曼纽尔，真是一日不见如隔三秋！早就跟你说了来这里太危险了，你看看……”  
她搂住了他的脖子，面部的笑容只停留在皮肉上。  
愣了几秒后很快找回了应有的状态，站起身的伊曼纽尔温柔地把她从自己的脖子上拉下，执起她的手，笑意未曾到达眼底，道：“塔西娅，你怎么来了？”  
她怎么来了？——这大概是在场的每个人都想问的问题。  
而如何故意把问题推回去也一向是安娜斯塔西娅的强项，她的手反握住伊曼纽尔的手掌，偏头，说出了几乎情人间的撒娇话：“因为想见伊曼纽尔你啊……”  
顺便看一看，他果然没有让她失望的细节。战事吃紧请战前线，他必然会和革命军接触，可出乎安娜斯塔西娅意料的是那两位最高首脑的亲自到场。  
这意味着什么？要么是历史的进程不但在她的催动下快过除她以外所有人的构想，甚至也快过了她本人的计划；要么是伊曼纽尔一系同革命军核心的间隙到了不得不当面摊牌的地步。是哪一个呢？百分之五十的概率之下，她期待的是前者；薛定谔的情况下，她期待的是后者。  
伊曼纽尔把自己的手掌从她反握的手中用力抽出，倾身亲吻了她的脸颊算作寒暄的礼节，道：“我也想你，塔西娅。”  
在想着她为何不声不响地来到了这里，在想她为何穿成这副样子，在想她是否看到或听到自己刚刚的话语，在想她的脑子里都在想些什么……这个女人在这种时候选择与龙先生面对面显然是一步天大的差棋，凭借她那糟糕的脾气或许几分钟后就当场毙命也说不定。啊啊……那种事还真是想想就觉得尘埃落定的结果，然而……她还不能死。如果本应在圣地的弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅不明不白地死在这种地方的话，对他而言几乎就等同于全盘皆输，他的自我牺牲精神还没有伟大到献出生命迎来和平的地步。  
——说到底，为什么他/她现在就不能去死呢？  
面带笑容，诉说着情话，像是情人般地拥抱，却不着痕迹地散发出了强烈的杀气。没有隐藏、也不想隐瞒的杀气弥漫在这间会客室内。  
马绍尔群岛年轻的新任岛主适时打断了这对天龙人的“缠绵”，他郑重地向安娜斯塔西娅行了下跪磕头的大礼，道：“陛下，您的到来真是让人不甚惶恐，未能前去迎驾请您恕罪，我……”  
不愧是本文智商最高的NPC类角色，哪怕面对突如其来的残暴变故、已经得知岛屿命运的既定事实，也不曾表现出一丝一毫的惊慌失措，反而每一个行为都做到十全十美，让她想要找茬也挑不出错误。  
……所以，安娜斯塔西娅说她不太喜欢聪明的贱民。  
“行了行了，免礼。”她终于把目光望向他的方向，向岛主摆摆手，也不知是真心情不错还是真傻，笑道，“你坐下吧。”  
萨博向克尔拉交代了几句安保的问题，重新走回屋内，关上了房门。  
这间面积够大却由于人的身份显得拥挤的会客室中的气氛诡异到极点：那位岛主奉命坐回了自己的作为，伊曼纽尔也坐了下来；全程被无视的龙和萨博坐到了另一侧，沉默着不知在思考些什么；另一侧，同样被安娜斯塔西娅无视的艾斯也来回观察着她同伊曼纽尔间杀意浓浓的交流，没有说话。在伊曼纽尔和艾斯之间还有一个空座，但安娜斯塔西娅显然对那样的皮质沙发不感兴趣，径直走向岛主的主座，坐到他左手边的沙发上，不忘随手抓了一把桌上的干果，率先打破了沉默：“那么，继续吧，刚刚在聊些什么呢？”  
她抬臂，像是哥们儿似的搂住了岛主的肩膀，问出了这样一个问题。  
刚刚在聊些什么呢？在聊马绍尔群岛未来的归属，如何和平转移至革命军的手中；或是直接再次归于大海贼“火拳”的势力范围，从此海军和革命军双双绕道。作为岛主的他自然偏向后者，在这乱世之中他宁愿选择海贼，也不愿让自己的国家陷入浴血的战火，然而……虽然不清楚为何堂堂帝国宰相能够坐下来和革命军谈判并毫不在意世界政府的态度，但，显而易见的是，此时的情形偏向了前者。  
形势在逼迫他向革命军一方站队。  
结合起刚刚陛下和宰相间的杀意，更为可怕的事实浮现在了岛主的脑海之中：难道说……陛下她知道，自己的宰相早已同革命军走上了一路，并且对此无能为力。人都是喜欢沿着自我的推论向前走，再聪明的人也不过如此，年轻的岛主在几秒之间就完成了无数的感慨。是啊，陛下她今年也不过21岁罢了，能够坐上那样的位置想必也被架空，而把她推上去的手……除了捞到“宰相”政治资本的伊曼纽尔大人之外别无他者。而现在，这位继续捞政治资本的可怕男人已同革命军牵上了线。说到底也是个小姑娘，陛下她正搂着自己的肩膀，这样的距离可以闻到玫瑰的香水味，也意味着，陛下她……岛主的眼神一暗，对安娜斯塔西娅愈发同情了起来，他可以感到这位可怜的女子在向自己求助，在这样一个满是敌人的房间中。  
如果安娜斯塔西娅知道这个被自己称赞无数次“聪明的贱民”的家伙此时此刻脑补出了怎样一番大戏，一定会当场拆开他的头盖骨，在这个真真假假的故事中，把里面那些恶心的情感挑出来烧掉，可是她不知道。她以为岛主现在的这短暂的停顿是对现状的恐惧。  
然后，她倾身，在他的耳边继续施加压力，道：“不想说的话也没关系，毕竟……马绍尔群岛很快也会换主人了，不是吗？”  
这句话在岛主的耳中，切实变为了孤苦伶仃的少女对唯一摇摆的力量的追求。他的目光扫过对面的火拳，心中笃信着在这样的国际局势下，使自己的国家远离战争的唯一出路就是重返海贼的拥抱，而且必须是火拳那样的大海贼。是故，此时此刻安娜斯塔西娅陛下的到来是一件好事也说不定，一件……可以均衡这间会客室内各方势力的好事。她的存在可以让逼迫他投入革命军门下的压力减轻不少，但……他的目光又扫过脸色不佳的龙和萨博，这……总感觉下一秒他身边的陛下就会被轻易杀死啊摔！对于久经战场、实力强劲的他们而言，杀死安娜斯塔西娅陛下这个花瓶不过是分分钟的事，要是她死在马绍尔群岛联合政府的大楼里……呃，或许这个群岛就真的没救了。不过又是几秒的时间，他的内心千转万转，得出了两个结论：一、安娜斯塔西娅陛下绝对不能死在这里，至少要把他们推到公海上再随便打架；二、为了保证自己国家的利益，马绍尔群岛必须投奔到火拳的名下。  
如果安娜斯塔西娅知道在他的脑海中自己成了什么样子，一定会当场枪毙这个脑洞过大却被自己称赞了好几次“聪明的贱民”的家伙。幸好她不知道。  
她放开搂着他肩膀的那只胳膊，开始旁若无人地开始吃自己抓的那一把干果，这位年轻的岛主轻轻咳了一声，硬着头皮转移了话题——既然陛下有求于他，他自然要增加自己一方的筹码，包括……  
“陛下，”他开口道，“不瞒您说，在下有一事相求……”  
“哟嚯，”她眨眼，咽下口中的干果，“干嘛？看在我现在心情不错的份儿上，限你140个字之内说清楚。”  
“在下的妹妹去年通过了选美，却被告知要去‘圣地’玛丽乔亚服务，不知她现在……可好？”  
他说得相当委婉，却带着指责的尖锐。  
选美比赛这种盛会很多岛屿都有，这片海域的几个国家每隔两年便联合举办一次地域性的选美比赛也不是什么值得惊讶的事，甚至是无数少男少女们从青春期开始的目标。人都是爱美的，人也都是爱炫耀的，当二者结合在一起时就变成了如今这样。岛主的妹妹是个大美人，天生的那种。在去年的选美大赛中轻松夺冠后，被告知男女组入围前十的所有选手都必须前往“圣地”玛丽乔亚为安娜斯塔西娅的宫殿锦绣添花，无论出身于那片大海、无论国籍在那座岛屿。虽是“侍者”的身份，并非“奴隶”，可在天龙人的眼皮底下伺候总是凶多吉少。尽管如此，各家还是迫于安娜斯塔西娅陛下的淫威，不得不含泪把自家儿砸闺女们送了出去。这二十人，已经出发了一年有余，却未曾往家中寄过一封信，包含在马绍尔群岛年轻岛主妹妹在内。  
而此时重提这件事的岛主意思相当明显，他望向坐在身旁沙发扶手上的安娜斯塔西娅，暗示着愿意用保她离开来换取自己妹妹的归家。  
可安娜斯塔西娅要让他失望了。她一脸无辜，也确切地把那无辜的问话说了出来，眨着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，惊讶道：“哦？还有这种事？我怎么没听说过？”  
岛主：“……”  
这明明是她下达的命令，其本人对对此一无所知。问题出在哪里呢？很快，他便知道了答案。  
安娜斯塔西娅转头望向伊曼纽尔，向他问道：“亲爱的，怎么回事？”  
帝国的宰相挑眉，眼底微动，回答道：“我把她安排在厨房帮忙了，塔西娅。”  
堂堂一岛之主的妹妹、选美冠军级的美人，在玛丽乔亚却只沦落到“在厨房帮忙”。这种时候是该吐槽玛丽乔亚的奢侈好，还是糟蹋好？  
“那还真是……”她捂嘴，轻笑出声，“辛苦你费尽心思帮我提升生活质量了，伊曼纽尔。”  
如此一句话——事实也是如此——这件事的责任便全部落到了擅自主张的伊曼纽尔身上。  
他柔和的神色僵硬了几分，却还是礼节性地回应：“不用谢。”  
“嗯，不过话说回来啊，”面对他潜意识里未能全部隐藏的杀气，她岿然不动地笑着点头，随后再次搂上了岛主的肩膀，低头，在他耳边说道，“你看，战线距这里这个近，我想为了你那妹妹的人身安全，你还是向我们海军开放一下口岸比较好，对吧？”  
前一秒他还在当做交易筹码的事情，下一秒就被她反而当做威胁的筹码。  
意识到自己犯了惊天错误的岛主发现得太晚了，因为……那个女人一只手臂紧紧搂住自己的肩膀，移动不了分毫，另一只手掏出了手枪，枪口紧紧抵上了自己的下巴，咔嚓一声，拇指打开了保险栓。  
当着革命军两大头目的面口中说着这种威胁，手里做出这种事情，不得不说她是个人才。  
感受到那冰凉的枪口，年轻岛主的脸色瞬间变得相当难看，但仍维持着领导者的镇定，把求助的目光投降了另一面唯一能不计后果对她动手的革命军。在自身的生命受到意料之外的威胁时，贱民们一向以“求生”为上上策。她早就摸透了这些“物理”规律；所以满怀信心。  
“停手吧。”  
——终于有人开口叫停这个女人的闹剧。  
岛主惊讶地望向对面，没想到开口的竟然是火拳。那位驰骋于新世界的大海贼先于革命军开口企图叫停安娜斯塔西娅的威胁。艾斯皱眉，看着自一出现就未曾给自己正眼的女子，在她自顾自地拼命往末路上走之时，经过推演她与伊曼纽尔的微妙措辞，终于决心拦她一把。  
……她总是这样，尽管知道这是她的性格使然，但安娜斯塔西娅总是千方百计地要让别人恨她。他甚至想，如果在某个平行时空中，年幼的自己没有遇到路飞和萨博彻底长歪了的话，大概也会这样吧。无时不刻以别人的恐惧为乐，以别人的憎恶为食，以此证明自身的价值，直到填满那永远也填不满的内心空洞。  
“艾斯？？”刚刚准备出手却被打断的萨博惊讶于他的参与。  
然而安娜斯塔西娅的刚愎自用并非浪得虚名，她瞥向他的方向，终于给了这位曾接触过的大海贼一个眼神，冷淡道：“死人就要有死人的样子，这句话我应该和你说过吧。”  
不知是这句针对艾斯的话刺激到了萨博的哪里，那位一向冷静睿智的革命军参谋长替他把火气发到了她的身上：“你……”  
“啊对了！”抬高声音，打断了萨博，安娜斯塔西娅那双只有傲慢的蓝眸终于也给了龙一个正眼，低声道，“现在的贱民……在说话之前都不会下跪了呢，是哪家的家教呢？”  
沉默却正襟危坐的龙也把暗色的双眸望向她，这位世界知名的革命家终于说了话，低沉的嗓音针锋相对：“满嘴‘贱民’的家伙想必也没有多少的教养，不是吗？”  
“小小的蝼蚁竟然对造物主的后裔品头论足？”像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，她笑了一声，随即又低头对紧搂的岛主道：“来吧，亲口请这些肮脏的害虫滚出家门。我一向宽容，给予你做出这个决定的充分自由……嗯，没错，就是贱民们最喜欢的那个‘自由’。”  
与此同时，她抵着他下巴的枪口用力顶了顶。  
这就是自由。  
他有着把革命军驱逐出岛的自由，她也有着把扳机按下的自由。  
啊，这样说来，这不仅“自由”，还“平等”呢！所以她哪里不自由不平等不博爱啦！不顾岛主一身的冷汗与肌肉的僵硬，她在他耳边吐着气，继续道：“你真以为我不敢开枪，嗯？这也是我的‘自由’啊……”  
不顾在这个距离可能会迸溅自己一脸的脑浆，她的手指微微用力——  
啪——砰——！！  
手枪掉到了地上。由于已然打开了保险栓，走火，一颗子弹直直地射入了天棚。  
比她的手指更快的是萨博的速度，不过几步的距离就冲上前来，用水管打掉了她的手枪，发生了上面走火的那一幕。与此同时，被枪声吓破了胆、刚刚与死亡擦肩而过的岛主摔倒了地上。安娜斯塔西娅忍住被水管重击开始红肿的手腕的疼痛，握拳，反应极快地向他挥了过去，被轻易躲过。  
目的达到没有连战，萨博后退了几步，保持着随时出击的姿势，道：“这就是你想要的结果？”  
把跌落到地上的岛主踹到一边，她翻身心安理得地坐到主座的沙发上，双眼从上到下打量着萨博，道：“不，这是你们想要的结果……不过，看到你，我真想感叹一句真不愧是龙匪，眼光独特心又大。”  
萨博：“……”  
她再次望向坐在那里的龙，一字一顿道：“竟然能容忍这种叛徒当军队的二把手。他身为东海的贵族，连流动在自己体内的血液都能背叛，指不定什么时候就背叛第二次呢……”  
明知计较这事就陷入了她的圈套，可萨博还是爆发出可怕的威慑，直直压向她。  
“怎么？我只是陈述事实罢了。”她什么场面没见过？安娜斯塔西娅坐在主座上翘着腿，嘲讽道，“既然如此，你为何到现在都不舍弃自己这一身贵族的装扮呢？”  
双排扣字的衬衫、领巾与礼帽。他的装束与不经意的素养总是带着洗不了的贵族影子。  
要不说这两位结义的兄弟是兄弟，一个被讽刺然后把火发出来的永远是另一个。这几句针对萨博的话又不知道刺激到了艾斯的哪里，那位一向嫌麻烦属于大海的男人也把火气发到了她的身上：“安娜斯塔西娅！！！”  
艾斯大概是真的生气了，吼出了她的全名。  
她在挑拨龙和萨博，这是明眼人都能看出的。  
她在用事实挑拨龙和萨博之间的关系，这是最为可怕的。而且是……对于心思越缜密的人，越可怕。哪怕是全然不相信她口中的一个字，可凭借被点出确凿存在的事实也足够埋下怀疑的种子。  
相识有四年多——接近五年，这是艾斯第一次对安娜斯塔西娅露出遮掩一面。  
安娜斯塔西娅一脸委屈的懵逼，他吼她？？他竟然用这种态度对她说话？！不过是一介贱民，不过是……海贼。  
“谁允许你说话了！！”她也嚷了回去，迎着他的怒火，冷笑一声，对艾斯道，“你现在应该向我下跪、磕头哭着谢我，感谢我现在没空去清算哥尔·D·罗杰的旧账！”  
不然，他以为自己还能活多久？安娜斯塔西娅漂亮的蓝眼轻蔑地瞪向他，与艾斯深沉的黑眸对视。不到十公尺的距离，本就满是火药味的空气燥热起来，像是原始的火药不用雷管、光凭热度就可以引爆。  
他更正之前的想法，她不仅吞噬着憎恨与恐惧过活，而且总能准确地摸出被隐藏得最好的那个伤口，再开心地向上面撒盐，观察受害者的反应。然而……闭眼再睁眼，艾斯意外地上扬嘴角，道：“你该不会以为我还停留在四年前吧，塔西娅？”  
再深的伤痛也总有结痂痊愈的那一天，而在那之后，哪怕是泡在盐水里也不会感受到丝毫的疼痛。她以为他还抱有那顶关乎生父的伤痛冠冕，事实上在四年前马林弗多的那场变故之后，他早已前进到更高更远的方向，如今哪怕回头也看不到它了。  
最后那声“塔西娅”似乎是越了线，一旁的伊曼纽尔挑眉，意味不明地望了过去。  
由于那声差点破音的嚷话，她的胸口微微起伏着，在听到他那句不痛不痒的回应后，脸色极其不悦——那显然不是安娜斯塔西娅想要的反应。他轻易就提到了“四年前”那个词汇——数着日历准确算来，快要到第五年了。四年前，马林弗多关于“火拳”的公开处刑之前，在“圣地”玛丽乔亚召开的那场世界贵族的例会中，所讨论的议题轻易把她绕了进去——贵族们冷嘲热讽地把她推到了最前面，为了保证社会的稳定，要她去阻止这场毫无意义的公开处刑。而在事情结束之后，肯德里克圣那个胖子在马林弗多道那场会议的决议是为了最大程度地避免动乱，需于公开处刑前处死海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰的血脉。而她也被冠上了“联合海贼，发动政变”的罪名，被除去世界贵族的身份，成为了当时全世界的头号政治犯。那就是噩梦的起始，或者说……一切的开端。或者说，是她悠然长大后，唯一的污点。从某种意义上来讲，被这种小把戏戏弄成那样狼狈也是人生最大的污点。是故，她极其厌恶马林弗多的那场动乱——厌恶去回忆那件事。而他在她面前说出这种话，无异于又强调了一遍她人生的这个大败笔。  
互相戳伤口，自己没成功但对方却成功了的滋味真是让人火大。可良好的贵族教养还是让她在数秒间就恢复了高贵而优雅的虚伪微笑，轻哼一声，道：“我们每个人都停留在八百年前……”  
“是啊，八百年前……”一个低沉的男声打断了她未说完的挖苦。蒙奇·D·龙从另一面的沙发上站了起来。  
萨博惊讶于主将的亲力亲为，像是从他的行动中读出了什么：“龙先生？”  
龙看向安娜斯塔西娅，一字一顿对她道：“静止了八百年的历史，是时候转动了。”  
她转头望向那位革命军的最高指挥者，点头：“是啊，包括某些螳臂当车的小虫子。”  
他低低笑了出来，胜券在握，对不远处的属下道：“萨博，看来我们的行动又要提前了。”  
蒙奇·D·龙终于决定出手了，在马绍尔群岛，亲自击倒那个臭名昭著的金色暴君——弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅。这对他而言易如反掌。  
虽然有悖于原定的计划，但这样的机会错过了就不会有第二次。  
这就是他们的不同，蒙奇·D·龙和弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的不同。他会乘胜追击，不流失任何一秒的优势；而她只喜欢按部就班，面对再大的机会也选择等待合适的时机。  
“哦？”面对站起身的男人，坐在沙发上的安娜斯塔西娅全身的肌肉紧绷了起来，刚刚被萨博的旧水管打到的手腕已经高高地肿了起来，泛着灼热的疼痛，她却还是别头用着傲慢的口气继续讽刺道，“也不知是哪个大胆的家……”  
——轰！  
行动派的革命家一旦决定了某事，可没那么多闲心和人打嘴炮。  
墨绿色的披风闪过，他已出击。  
明明是干净的室内，这一击还是掀起了团团的烟雾——这是动漫的定律，没办法，总得遵守一下。  
马绍尔群岛的年轻岛主得空猛地冲向火拳的方向，成功躲到了这位大海贼的身后。萨博皱眉看着冲突发生的方向。艾斯也起身望向那里，手掌紧握又缓缓松开。  
安娜斯塔西娅起身接住了龙的拳头，稳稳地站在那里，脚下的大理石地面却被用力踩出了裂痕。  
——该死的。  
时至今日、时至此时，安娜斯塔西娅终于明白赤犬的话是什么意思。  
校场的第一夜，赤犬元帅对她说：“很遗憾，您在蒙奇·D·龙手下撑不过一招。”  
校场的最后一夜，赤犬元帅对她说：“您现在足够从他手下保命逃走了。”  
天龙人的小公主苦练了整整三年，一向自诩为天才的她到头来只是从“撑不过一招”进步到了“勉强保命逃走”的地步，自负如她自然难以接受；但现在看来，赤犬元帅的判断无可厚非。她接下了他的拳头，用尽了那天生的怪力，整条胳膊却被震得几乎失去了知觉。咬牙，抬起湛蓝色的双眸望向他，这个距离可以清晰地感受到彼此的心跳，如果她有什么其他能力的话，可以直接掏出对方的心脏也说不定。不……是对方此时此刻想要掏出她的心脏！安娜斯塔西娅的判断失误了，她以为革命军不会选择在这种不明不白的地方对她下杀手，但……在蝴蝶效应般层层变化的结果中，有什么又一次产生了某种误差。被她忽略掉的那些“不影响大局”的变故都……还有救，死死瞪着这个杀千刀该枪毙一万字的叛乱分子，她的大脑飞速运转着，在自己的性命之前推演出了数个补救的方法。  
龙被那双宛若天空般蔚蓝的双眼盯得一惊——常年奔波于战场的人都知道，那是怎样的富有侵略性的眼神，野兽一般、修罗一般；强烈的杀意与仇恨在清亮透彻的一片蔚蓝中仿佛缀有来自于地狱的光芒。  
她不该有这样的眼神的；这样的眼神不该出现在她身上。  
眼前的女子抬腿，猛地向前踢去。他侧身，让她扑了空。同时被她握着的拳头用力挣脱她的手掌，抓住了她的小臂，趁她重心不稳之时欲反扭住她的胳膊把她按在地上。安娜斯塔西娅反应极快，被扭到一半的时候另一只胳膊握拳，狠狠砸向了地面——  
铺有大理石的混凝土浇筑地面成蜘蛛网状破裂，整个房间的地面轰然变成了碎片，在场的人与物在几秒之内进入了下一层的房间。  
真·尘土飞扬。  
安娜斯塔西娅成功奋力挣脱了龙的牵制，落在一堆混凝土块上差点儿崴脚，头顶落下一块半公尺长的混凝土块，她抬臂，将之击碎。刚想寻找着龙的气息，对方便再次攻了过来……  
她手腕上的红肿疼痛难忍，却还是咬牙握紧了拳头准备迎战。  
“陛下——！！！”  
一个熟悉的声音传入她的耳朵，随后，出鞘的利刃撕开了弥漫的尘埃，挡在她的面前，接下了龙的攻击。  
阿瑞斯？！  
她脸上的震惊只持续了一秒，随即便被很快地收敛了下去。眼前那个冲过来的白色背影……不是他是谁？随之而来的便是涌上心头的汹涌怒火，谁让他来的？她分明记得自己交代过不许他来！！安娜斯塔西娅感受到了前所未有的愤怒，一件两件三件超脱掌控的意外让她差点儿咬碎一口的银牙。强行压抑住快要喷出来的怒火，她不顾隐藏自己锐利又凛然的眼神，转身在混凝土与家具的碎片中找着那个男人……  
艾斯随手拎着那[删除线]政府大楼被拆了一间的[/删除线]岛主的后领，把他安顿在一块还算平整的地面上。耳边听到萨博用迷你电话虫和克尔拉的对话——“死之战神”强行闯了进来。几乎没有喘息的时间，大概是安娜斯塔西娅这拳造成的动静太大，那道白色的影子就冲到这间，与龙交锋。  
提到“死之战神”这个名号，那就只有一人了，他的别称还有很多——安娜斯塔西娅的亲卫队队长，皇帝的冷面战神，那个女人的忠实走狗，女皇的贴身情人……  
如果没有记错的话，名字似乎是阿瑞斯。至于其本人的战斗水准……事实上，就发生在这里的两招来看，似乎不及传闻中的那个踩着无数尸体爬到安娜斯塔西娅眼前的冷面修罗。  
他的动作有些僵硬，用剑挑开了龙的攻击，像是等待着主人命令的忠犬，没有进一步的进攻。而他的主人，安娜斯塔西娅本人则转身，把目光落在了……  
艾斯感受到安娜斯塔西娅那侵略性过强的视线，回望了过去。就在与她对望的下一秒，金发的女子瞬间别开了自己的视线，没再望向他。  
“……”他张嘴，喉结动了动，终是没有说话。  
收起迷你电话虫，面对此时室内这通报也然并卵的情景，萨博叹了一口气，走到艾斯身边，低声道：“艾斯，其实他是……”  
“我知道。”他没让他把那句真相说得完整，抢先一步回答后，叹出一口气，轻轻耸肩，像是同那个女人一同抛弃了那人世间的某种伦理的法则，反问道，“但那又怎样，萨博？”  
他哑口无言。是啊，那又怎样？  
违背自然法则，却还是被制造出来的生物，本身就不具有“道德”这一属性。  
龙望着面前的青年，他一身白色的制服——就像照片中那样的，挡在安娜斯塔西娅的面前，一手抚在别在腰间的剑鞘上，另一只手把锋利的剑尖对着自己，随时都会砍上来。一头暗金色的微卷短发在室内的光线中略显黯淡，灰蓝的双眸死死盯着他，那眼神……和他身后的女人倒是有几分相似。  
那个情报中的“安娜斯塔西娅”怎么会有这样的眼神呢？而且她那出拳的发力与收回姿势……“赤犬”萨卡斯基，有那位现任海军大将的影子。  
……事情变得有意思了。  
“萨博，”龙开口，叫了自己最信任的属下，带着少许由惊讶带来的趣味，道，“你的情报竟然也会出错，真是难得……”  
交到他手上的所有情报——多条线传到总部的情报，无一例外地讽刺了安娜斯塔西娅是个彻头彻尾的昏君，历史教科书里面最标准的那种残暴至极、贪图享乐、朕死后管他洪水滔天的那种昏君。或者说……是一个典型的“世界贵族”天龙人，躲在圣地中、藏在海军的庇护下，牵着掠夺过来的奴隶，视生灵为蝼蚁，只知道吃喝的废物。  
而不是此时站在那里的她。  
很快便反应过来他指的是什么，意识到这的确是自己的锅，萨博脸色沉了下来，诚恳地认领了自己的这口锅：“非常抱歉，龙先生。”  
萨博皱眉，沉着脸在这个一片狼藉的空间内找到了那个人——伊曼纽尔。在所有的情报中，只有“以马内利（Immanuel）”（注：是伊曼纽尔Emanuel的英文转写。）传达的信息与所有人不同，可此时此刻看起来，似乎只有那唯一不同的“偏差”是正确的。  
伊曼纽尔正站在房间的角落处，作为在安娜斯塔西娅一拳掀了地板天花板的这场拆迁行为中唯一受伤的人，他深感自己简直是日了整个动物园。忍痛撕下一只袖子的布料，独自包扎着小臂上那被钢筋划破的深深伤口，似乎是伤到了静脉的血管，深红的鲜血流了一地才勉强止血。  
“卧槽……”真是流年不利，也可以说是沾上安娜斯塔西娅就没什么好处，一向优雅的他低低骂了一声从未有过的粗口，自暴自弃地远离事件中心，显然不想再搭理这边的事。  
萨博：“……”有点儿革命先驱的自我修养啊好不好！！  
他吐出一口气，对龙道：“龙先生，我会回去好好检讨这件事的。”  
“不，用不着那么麻烦了。”龙显然对这件事并不在意，重新把目光落到面前二人的身上，道，“今日就彻底清算吧。”  
话音刚落，蓄势待发的阿瑞斯瞬间爆发出了一名战士该有的气场，握紧手中的剑柄，对身后的皇帝道：“陛下！这里就交给我，您先……”  
“闭嘴，阿瑞斯。”相比于他的紧张，安娜斯塔西娅一身轻松，驳斥道，“你擅自行动的事我待会儿再计较，只是现在……我为什么要撤呢？和某些只会在暗处耍手段的人不同，我从来都是直面事实，从不逃避、也不说谎。该离开的是那些在别人家里捣乱的害虫，不是吗？”  
她轻快地抬脚，绕过阿瑞斯，边说着边走到了他的前面——走出了他的防御范围，直直面对着龙。阿瑞斯皱眉，没再阻止，而是竖起了全身的神经，像是捕猎前的豹子。  
“哦？就凭你们？”伟大的革命家挑眉，眼前阿瑞斯加上安娜斯塔西娅这两个人组合的战斗力……嗯，比较堪忧，他望向那位紧绷到极点的“死之战神”，道，“如果你换上一把像样的剑而且身上没伤的话，不失能让场面好看一点。”  
阿瑞斯那把镶满珠宝的骑士之剑是安娜斯塔西娅亲手赐予他的。可那榜上无名、外行一眼都能辨别出是中看不中用的西洋剑却一直被他小心地当做随身的佩剑，用它斩断了无数人的生命之线。是的，仅凭这样一把烂剑，仅凭着蛮力与高超的技巧，却达到了“死之战神”的境界。可想而知，如果他拥有了榜上有名的武器，会是怎样的一副画面。至于他此时身上的伤……白色制服的胸口偏左的位置，由于剧烈运动与神经的高度紧张，殷红的鲜血慢慢渗透了纱布与绷带，染红了最外层的布料。那样的位置，一看就不是什么小伤；这也很好的解释了他在刚刚与龙过手时动作的僵硬。  
安娜斯塔西娅稍稍侧身，在龙和阿瑞斯之间，挡住了阿瑞斯左侧的半身，包括胸口的那处血渍。她扬起下巴，慵懒而高贵、傲慢又乖张，对他道：“不妨试一下啊？”  
女子扬起下巴后，全身最重要与脆弱的纤细脖颈完全展露在他的眼前——那是举手便可一击毙命的姿势。  
龙被她的愚蠢噎到了。  
不过几分钟以前，他还在暗叹这个女人绝不是情报中那个傻瓜，一切都是她那了得的演技欺骗过了所有人，但此时……他开始唾弃之前的想法，因为安娜斯塔西娅的表现的确是个车头车头的傻瓜。可前后的矛盾之处又胶着于大脑，一时间无语在了原地。  
望到他那断了线的难得神情，安娜斯塔西娅噗嗤一声笑了起来，捂着嘴，声音越来越大到了癫狂的地步，在一片极其难看的神色之中，强行忍住了笑意，捂嘴，转身，又把自己的后背暴露给了敌人，拍了拍阿瑞斯的肩膀，道：“好啦好啦，你看连他自己都没想好到底要怎么做，你还亮着剑会落人口实的，嗯？”  
她虽满面笑容，口气像是在开玩笑，可拍在他肩上的力道却是命令。  
眼中尽是不赞同的抗议，可他还是不得不把剑入鞘，金属摩擦的声音回荡在这个不大的空间中。  
——会落人口实。  
这句话同样也是对身后的革命家说的。  
龙看着那个女人白色的背影，握紧双拳，却察觉到……不过是一瞬间的犹豫，自己的确失去了那个千载难逢的机会。在岛主与海贼的见证下，她扬起脖子、颈侧的大动脉没有丝毫的遮掩，挑衅着；而非在战斗之中，彼此做着正当的攻击。这个女人……她在卖弄自己的愚蠢，不……她是在卖弄自己的性命，在随时可能失去生命的情况下做着豪赌。  
究竟是天才还是疯子？  
她转身，维持这脸上那虚假的笑容，对龙道出了最后的“警告”：“我会名垂青史，而你，则会永远地被钉在历史的耻辱柱上。不信吗？我在瓜达尔（Guadal）岛等你。”  
然后，带着阿瑞斯大摇大摆地离开了这没有天花板一地狼藉的房间。  
“龙先生……？”萨博对这样的结果不太满意，请示道。  
那位革命军最高的指挥官闭上双眼，半面的刺青带着异常的严肃之感，命令道：“回去准备瓜达尔岛的登陆作战，萨博。”  
“是！”  
吐出一口气，艾斯同样全身紧绷的肌肉放松下来，许久没有过这样的战意，竟感到了少许的酸痛。他伸出右手抓住挂在脑后的帽子按在头上，瞥了一眼身边看起来恢复了正常马绍尔群岛的岛主，开口道：“那么，接下来……关于这个群岛的去留，你是怎么想的？”  
年轻的岛主故作镇定地咳了一声，心痛地抬头看了看崩塌的天花板，一脸尴尬地对龙说：“那什么……我的妹妹还在那个女人的手里，所以……”顿了一下，他望向艾斯，说出了早已决定的答案，“马绍尔群岛从即日起回到火拳大人的名下。”  
他的话音刚落，未等龙或艾斯有什么反应。已经一只脚迈出房门的安娜斯塔西娅咬牙，抄起旁边的半个花瓶，就向艾斯扔去——  
他淡定地站在原地，那半个花瓶穿过他的胸口，带着几簇转瞬即逝的自然化火焰，落到了面前的地上碎成了几片。  
然后，便听到那个女人最后嚷了一句：“搞事是吧！”  
紧接着，是房门被用力关上的巨响。  
艾斯：“……”  
岛主：“……”  
龙：“……”  
萨博：“……龙先生您现在改变主意还来得及。”  
一片谜之尴尬的缄默中，安娜斯塔西娅甩门而走的巨响仿佛被拉长的余韵。  
艾斯摸了摸鼻尖，对岛主道：“你……不用理她。”  
马绍尔群岛的年轻岛主：“……哦。”  
艾斯：“……”  
总感觉更尴尬了。  
一旁角落处，伊曼纽尔小心地举着自己那只伤了的胳膊，吐出一口气，向前走了几步打破了弥漫在空气中的尴尬，道：“那个啊……我还用回去吗？”  
萨博像是再次想起来他这个人，一脸复杂地望了过去，也不知该说些什么。  
倒是伊曼纽尔无所谓地耸肩，对他说：“那样看着我也没用啊，萨博先生，我早就和你说过她的事，你不信我能有什么办法？”  
摊手，然后刚刚勉强止住的静脉血又血崩了。染红了布料，滴滴答答地流到地面上混着尘土和细屑变得更加粘稠。  
伊曼纽尔：“……”为什么连安娜斯塔西娅都没崴脚结果他却成为了唯一受伤的那一个啊……  
萨博轻咳了一声，对艾斯身旁的岛主问：“你们有医生吗？”  
岛主恍然大悟，连忙踩着一地的狼籍小跑了出去，不忘道：“伊曼纽尔大人！您稍等一下，我这就叫医生来……”  
待到那全然在状况之外的岛主离开房间后，龙才向那位又开始折腾自己胳膊的帝国宰相回答了他最开始的那句问话：“你的双亲希望你等到事成。”  
他说，他的双亲。虽然这世上绝大部分人都对世界贵族的谱系一点儿了解也没有，可马林弗多的人多多少少都知道，伊曼纽尔圣——现在的帝国宰相伊曼纽尔大人，他的父母早就在很多年前太阳海贼团大闹“圣地”玛丽乔亚时意外身亡。而当时少年的伊曼纽尔圣也同日后的安娜斯塔西娅宫一样，由于终于死干净了一户口本，在未成年之时便继承了一族的家长之位。但几乎不会有人知道的是，哪里有什么克洛德一族。克洛德·伊曼纽尔（Claude Emanuel）的真正名字是克洛·D·伊曼纽尔（Clau D Emanuel），代号“以马内利（Immanuel）”。  
听到自己双亲的话语，伊曼纽尔愣了一下，沉思了几秒后，抬眼反问：“等到瓜达尔岛吗？”  
那个男人默认地点了头。  
艾斯望着这一切，双手抱胸，帽檐的阴影恰好挡住了双眼。只是刚刚放松下的神经与肌肉再度紧张了起来。  
——还是……感谢一句革命军没有把自己当外人吧。  
战火像是烧到了尽头。  
不过……瓜达尔岛啊……


	28. 历史的车轮

第七章 历史的车轮

瓜达尔（Guadal）岛，在伟大航路的前半段，中线微微靠近红土大陆的地方。作为伟大航路前半段面积数一数二的庞大岛屿，“地大物博”这样的成语就好像是为它量身定制的一般。更重要的一点是，瓜达尔岛的背后、直至玛丽乔亚，都没有比它旗鼓相当的岛屿了。上面的海军基地几乎负责了半条伟大航路的战力运输。可以说，它是“圣地”玛丽乔亚前的要塞重地，也是最后的屏障。  
如果攻下瓜达尔岛，直捣黄龙到腐朽的圣地，也不是多么困难的事。甚至可以预见，很多年后的历史教科书上会称瓜达尔岛的战役为这次战争的战略转折点……吧？  
瓜达尔岛的海军G10支部，战事正紧锣密鼓地准备着。支部口岸附近的平民被转移，大量的军火被运送到要塞的仓库中，海军精良的骨干们行军至此，开着永远也开不完的会议。如果前方再度失守，面对革命军揭竿而起的攻势，这里是无论怎样也必须守住的最后关卡。  
在回到“圣地”玛丽乔亚的宫殿后，安娜斯塔西娅迅速给赤犬元帅送去了一封信，信中声明要在瓜达尔岛和革命军做最终的决战，信件的落款处签着弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的大名。犹豫了一下，她意识到那位早就视自己如空气的海军元帅可能压根就不会拆开信封，于是又在封好信封后，在信封正面署名为“安娜斯塔西娅宫”。  
“宫”啊，虽然只过了几年而已，但还真是令人怀念的称呼。  
自嘲地笑了一声，她起身走出房间，打算去换一身衣服，却在推开房门时看到了那个人。阿瑞斯跪在她的房间门口，额头贴着地面上的地毯，见她开门也没有发声，像是一尊雕像。  
“哟，”哼了一声，她垂眸，讽刺道，“你倒是会诚恳地道歉，可这有什么用？”  
额头紧贴着地毯，跪在她面前的阿瑞斯压低声音，不卑不亢地说道：“我知道自己的错误，陛下，所以我也接受您的批评和惩罚。但我不会后悔自己的所作所为。”  
他违抗她的命令，在后面跟着她去了马绍尔群岛，介入了她和龙的交手，面对面地出现在了那些人的面前。阿瑞斯挡住了龙对安娜斯塔西娅的攻击。他满口义正言辞地表明自己是为了她的安全履行了职责，口中说着道歉的话人也跪在这里，可丝毫感受不到他怀有一起的愧疚。  
真是恶心……恶心恶心恶心！为什么她的阿瑞斯会变得和那些贱民们一样令人作呕啊！！他明明也是贵……啊，是因为基因中的那另一半吗？贱民是低等的生物，而贱民中的渣滓就是那些海上的盲流……啊。无论如何也洗不掉的罪恶的根源吗？  
安娜斯塔西娅眯起了双眼，抬脚，踩到了他的脑后，稍稍用力——  
本就几乎贴地跪着的阿瑞斯，整张脸瞬间与地毯亲密接触，几乎呼吸困难。  
“你知道我在生气什么吗，阿瑞斯？”头顶，传来了她冷漠的声音，“你不该在决战开始前出现在他们面前的，稍有不慎搞不好就会彻底毁了我精心布局了这么久的计划。这是最后的几步了，在这最关键的几步中，我不希望有任何的差错。”  
在她的计划中，他不该这么早就与革命军的核心高层或火拳接触。至少也要再等一段时间才算安全，可他……  
而安娜斯塔西娅不知道的是，在她不在圣地的时候，萨博早就亲自找到过阿瑞斯，尽管那次接触不愉快甚至满是杀意。那件事被阿瑞斯联合海军向她瞒下了。  
承受着她的怒气，阿瑞斯感到胸口的伤痛再次发作。而她也看到，他背后心脏的位置也渗出了不少血液，浸透了最外层的白色制服。终是不能在这种时候废掉如此重要的战斗力，她吐出一口气，收回踩在他脑袋上的高跟鞋，轻声道：“好好去养伤吧。”  
没来由地，金色的皇帝突然感到了些许的抑郁。她甩甩头，心底嘲讽了一下自己那过了青春期怎么还不稳定成这样的情绪，抬脚向走廊的另一端走去……好累……可是，还没空休憩。想念起还天真无邪时那份天龙人的挥霍享乐，她突然想到了两句诗：  
苟……啊呸！是“你在患难之日若胆怯，你的力量就微小”。（注：《圣经》箴言24：10。）  
患难之日……吗？去他的患难之日，明明这一切就该是如此，按照自己的计划……深深呼吸，抬头顶胸收腹，她迈着优雅的步子走在圣地宫殿的走廊之中，偶有路过的侍者向她慌忙行礼，带着对世界贵族的毕恭毕敬。  
新世界，萨摩岛——  
岛屿大得像一整个大洲，要在其中寻找隐退的白胡子海贼团，对美拉达而言，无异于大海捞针。然而，她是幸运的。  
“翡翠女？”马尔科只是去城市里给老爹买酒，怎么也想不到会碰到那个不算陌生也不算太熟的女人。  
在商业街的路口，她拦住了他。  
女子身着深灰色的精致裙子与黑色的皮鞋，棕色的卷发披在肩上，别着两个镶有宝石的发卡，颈上带着一条纯金的项链，那双翡翠色的眼眸中映出了不死鸟略带惊讶的面孔。美拉达轻声道：“有空谈谈吗，马尔科队长？”  
美拉达想要找到支持安娜斯塔西娅最好的方法，她有钱，有的是钱，但缺的只是一条路——甚至当她当面向安娜斯塔西娅说出这种事后，那位世界贵族却显然一副不想如她所愿的样子。在哥亚王国的变故过后，她又前往马林弗多，在海军本部的建筑前闹事想要见她一面，人虽然在她眼前冷淡地走掉，但她却等来了安娜斯塔西娅的亲卫队队长。有着奇迹般熟悉气息的阿瑞斯偷偷告诉她的线索是去萨摩到寻隐退的白胡子海贼团，至于问出多少就是她自己的本事了。  
……足够了。  
仔细再次梳理了这几年发生的天翻地覆，美拉达发现安娜斯塔西娅和白胡子海贼团的接触，时间跨度上不过短短几个月而已，至于真正相触的次数肯定又少之又少。这样看来，阿瑞斯给她的这条线索真是太简单了。  
商业街的一间咖啡厅中，美拉达对马尔科问道：“塔西娅她落难到称帝的几个月间，到底发生了什么？”  
那几个月……吗？马尔科望着对面有着翠绿双瞳的女子，果断把锅甩了出去，道：“你可以去问艾斯，毕竟他更是那时的当事人。”  
如果说白胡子海贼团和安娜斯塔西娅在那几个月之间发生过什么的话，首当其冲的便是“幽灵岛”伊诺奇的事件。然而，关于伊诺奇岛的一切……他们之间有着保密协议；何况是在前一段儿还被“死之战神”怀疑光顾的情形下，即便是“翡翠女”也不方便多说一句。而且……这件事艾斯比他知道的细节还要丰富，眼前的这个女人为什么不直接去问艾斯，反而来到了这里呢？  
她的下一句话就解决了马尔科心中的疑问。美拉达坐在桌子的对面，稳声、镇静地说：“您还不知道吗？我们分手了。”  
“哈啊？……哦。”马尔科挑眉，心底吐槽终于不虐狗了？随即又意识到……这和他又有什么关系？  
“我不能总依赖艾斯，对吧？”对面的女子全然不像是惨痛失恋过后的样子，偏头，说得有理有据，“但是马尔科队长你不一样，你和我没什么特别的私人交情，所以如果是我从你口中问出什么的话，那就是我自己的本事了。”  
猛然一听好有道理啊，完全无法反驳，但是……为什么总觉得在逻辑上有什么不太对？  
“那个啊……”揉了揉开始发痛的太阳穴，这位已经隐退三年的昔日大海贼道，“你和艾斯怎样都无所谓，但是你想要知道的事情——恐怕不是能够随便说出口的东西。”  
“我当然知道，”她答道，不然的话，阿瑞斯队长一定会直接告诉她，而非给了这样模棱两可的线索，她正襟危坐，坚定道，“但是，我是为了和平而来，队长。”  
为了和平。她想要尽快帮忙结束这场战争。  
“你也能明白吧，这句‘口号’的真实含义。”她碧绿的双眸望向他，仿佛有什么超越言语的精神透露了出来。  
如果不加入战争的话，就永远也无法实现和平。  
所以口中越嚷着和平，就越投入到那战场之中。  
——直到一方胜利为止，这都是人类文明的巨大循环。  
顿了几秒，马尔科没有回答她的问题，而是低声告诫道：“你没必要去加入那场争斗……”  
“可是，这场战争已经让我一无所有了，队长。”她道，“除了钱之外一无所有。”  
就算是钱，除去她个人的积蓄、以及之前让副船长阿艹提取出的现金外，大额的账户却还是被革命军冻结了。他们控制岛屿后接管了当地的银行，从而冻结了贵族们的资产，原由是把从平民身上剥削的财富都还给他们。可她家族凭本事经商挣的钱怎么就剥削了？！或许兄长死前的那句话是对的，幸好她离家出走了……在伟大航路有自己的账户，并在银行破产或实施战时政策之前提取了能够提取的现金。  
她拿出了两块金条，放到了桌子上，推到了马尔科的面前，道：“就当我请隐退在这里的大家喝酒好了。”  
垂目望着那金灿灿的贵金属，他没有伸手去碰，不耻地啧了一声，抬眼问道：“你这是在贿赂？用钱？”  
“我……小的时候，想要成为艾斯的新娘。后来，那件事发生后，只想着他能活下来怎样都好……”美拉达露出微笑，答非所问。  
“你说的这些和现在的事情都有什么关系？”隐约有些不耐烦，他手指敲着桌面，问。  
美拉达没有理会他的话，继续道：“……但人总是贪心的，得知一切平安时，我又觉得一个人在东海什么都做不了，应该去可以触碰到他的地方。然而现在不一样了，我以前只是觉得自己钱不够，后来觉得钱不是万能的因为自己还没有名声，再后来……到了现在我才发现自己想要的是什么。”  
——“是权力，队长。”  
女子的绿眸闪闪发亮，就好似已经望到了那个未来。  
他似乎见证了将来那位能够操控世界的大资本家的成长，昔日的海贼商人终于蜕变成蝶，挖掘出了沉睡已久的灰色野心。  
“我想成为‘白胡子’那样的强者，因为只有这样，我才能守护住我的家人、我的金钱、我的爱情。”她道，“所以可以助我一臂之力吗，马尔科队长？”  
闻言，名为“不死鸟”的大海贼虽淡出海洋多年却仍保持着极高的敏感，饶有兴致地对她道：“这种话……你应该去和老爹当面讲。”  
微笑着，知道自己胜利的女子摇头，一只手放到胸口，道：“不，马尔科队长，我不太擅长处理感性的事情，所以……和您这种更为理智的人聊天更符合我的思路。”  
然后，她得知了那件事——“命”之岛：伊诺奇。  
八百年前，弗罗洛一族在入住“圣地”玛丽乔亚之前，曾是那里的王族。也就是说那座新世界被废弃的“幽灵岛”是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的老家。  
“……上面存有历史正文的副本。”他顿了一下，继续道，“不过我不建议你为了好奇而莽撞地跑去那个被浓雾笼罩的幽灵岛，因为那浓雾便是它的结界，而且只能进、不能出。”  
“那你们是怎么出去的呢？”  
“老爹用震震果实的全力撕裂了整个空间，但也仅仅维持了两个小时左右。之后的交接中，我们发现能破除结界的是那个女人的血。”  
“……血？”  
那个女人的血……自然指的是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的血，可……时隔八百年，想必自然指的是弗罗洛一族的血吧。  
美拉达的神色阴沉了下来，想起自己从马林弗多出发时，阿瑞斯队长离开后，自己才发现被悄悄塞入上衣口袋中的东西。一定是被他按在门板上时被他塞进来的。那是一个手指大的医用塑料密封管，里面暗红色的鲜血还带着温度；小管上贴着的标签清楚地写了采血的日期和时间，就是当天晚上不到一个小时之前。  
但是，被采血的人名却不是那个女人，而是……阿瑞斯。  
安娜斯塔西娅放在身边的亲卫队队长“死之战神”阿瑞斯也是弗罗洛一族的人！  
可众所周知的是，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅早就死光了一户口本，阿瑞斯队长则是她登基前从民间带回的美少年；而且，他……无论是五官的轮廓、还是熟悉的气息都与艾斯太像了。被自己可怕的推论吓到，美拉达沉着脸，问出了一个看似无关紧要的问题：“马尔科队长，这……这只是我个人的一个小小疑问罢了。您在海上的见识比我多，请问您是否听说过……人造人？”  
“哈啊？”虽然不太明白她为什么会跳跃到这个问题上，但不死鸟还是皱眉思索了一番，告诉她，“略有耳闻，北海的文斯莫克家族似乎有类似的技术。”  
美拉达：“……”世界会议中的王族吗？果然……是有的吧。  
一切正按部就班地安排着，除去其他战场必要的军力外，其他剩下的海军精英与军备全部部署到了瓜达尔岛的要塞上。这座被称为伟大航路前半段最后的屏障的岛屿上即将打响最终的决战——只是稍稍注意过世界局势就能得出的答案。  
事实也是如此。  
“圣地”玛丽乔亚，时间接近傍晚，同伊曼纽尔一同用过晚餐后，拒绝了他一同喝茶的邀请、也没有关心他那缠着厚厚绷带的手臂，安娜斯塔西娅带着阿瑞斯回到了自己的宫殿。太阳还在偏西的位置，燃起的橘红色晚霞还没有占据太多的天空，最起码头顶的天空还是深蓝色。  
抓着裙摆徘徊在精致的庭院中，她突然停下了脚步，凝视着西方那一点点的火烧云：“阿瑞斯，看来今年的圣诞节，注定……没法好好享受了。”  
海圆历1524年，12月，已经到了月末。往年来应该是准备圣诞庆典的日子，可如今到处却弥漫着战争的紧张气氛。激进的革命分子们甚至声称不让旧制度的钟声响到1525年。算算日子，这个说法还是挺合理的。她明早就要启程前往瓜达尔岛，亲自督战——如果用个比较古老的词汇，那就叫做御驾亲征。当然，只是作为一个坐着的花瓶的话赤犬元帅还是表示无所谓的；然后，发现她前后还带了专门的厨师佣人两大箱衣服企图把前线的军营重地搅得跟玛丽乔亚似的，本就奔波劳累的元帅终于勃然大怒，在吃瓜群众的目瞪口呆中，黑着脸把安娜斯塔西娅骂了个狗血喷头。  
嗯，从某种意义上来讲，赤犬元帅不愧是赤犬元帅，连安娜斯塔西娅陛下也不能把他怎么样，最后还不是决定只身一人去“御驾亲征”当花瓶。安娜斯塔西娅本人对这样的结果很满意，是的，她是故意的。只要造成这样的结果，就可以完美地解释为什么自己的亲卫队不会出现在决战的战场，把队长阿瑞斯抛到战争之外。比起在那个无聊至极的战场的握剑杀敌，他还有更重要的事情需要去做。  
“提前祝你圣诞快乐吧，阿瑞斯。”她轻声笑了一下，“明早出发后可能就没机会说这句话了。”  
“陛下……”他紧紧盯着面前那个白色的背影，动了动双唇，干涩的喉咙噎了一下，尾音带着颤抖，却不知下一句该说些什么。  
就在这时，一位侍者从很远的地方跑来，跪在她面前行礼，道：“安娜斯塔西娅陛下，东海奥罗爵士的继承人求见。”  
然后，就在这样的紧要关头，安娜斯塔西娅被这钟小事噎了一下，挑眉，故作惊讶道：“哟，这回知道走程序，不在外面跪着了？”  
侍者试探着询问道：“需要……我去回绝她吗，陛下？”  
“不，”她道，“让她去会客室等我吧。”  
“圣地”之外白热化的战争已经到了最关键的一步，尽管此时“圣地”之内蔓延的空气再安逸，可敏感之人还是能够嗅出几丝紧张。在这种时候，赶在安娜斯塔西娅明日出发前往瓜达尔岛之前，美拉达是想怎样呢？抱着相同的疑问，数分钟后，安娜斯塔西娅带着阿瑞斯来到了会客室的门口。门前的两位侍女倾身行礼后为它们打开了那两扇木门——  
那抹褐色整规规矩矩地坐在里面。  
安娜斯塔西娅抬脚走了进去，门在她和阿瑞斯的身后缓缓关上。  
坐在会客室内的美拉达见状站了起来。女子身着一身深灰的长裙，头发上别着黑曜石的发卡。  
“祝您万福安康，陛下。”她捏起裙摆，向她行了庄重又标准的屈膝礼，随后抬头，完全换了一种玩笑似的口气，翡翠的双眸中映出她的身影，道，“我以为你不会再见我了，塔西娅。”  
尽管是刚刚死了全家的奔丧装扮，可她眉眼弯弯的打趣笑容却全然没有悲伤的样子。  
安娜斯塔西娅在胸前轻轻摇着折扇，走了过去，坐到她对面的主座上，嗯了一声，似是对如今还懂得礼仪的贵族后裔十分满意，扬着下巴道：“如果你在浪费我的时间的话，我就把你的眼睛挖出来好了。”  
出乎意外的事，美拉达噗嗤一声笑了出来，大大方方地坐回沙发，感叹：“你还是老样子啊……”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
“啊对了，还有……”她找到站在门旁的阿瑞斯，挥手道，“好久不见，阿瑞斯队长！”  
阿瑞斯：“……”  
平心而论，安娜斯塔西娅极少愿意去思考有关地方贵族们的事情，但此时眼前的这只小野猫……  
有什么，变得不一样了。那双依旧清澈透亮、宛如顶级绿宝石一般的双瞳深处闪着从未有过深邃光芒。她从那场被贱民们歌颂为“觉醒”的灾难中重新活了过来、站了起来，并回到了这肮脏的人世间，为着那虚无缥缈的名利一战。  
把手中的折扇收成一束，安娜斯塔西娅轻声道：“你再废话一句，我就让人来挖你的眼睛。”  
“无所谓了，我已经没有什么可失去的了……”美拉达耸肩，偏头道，下一秒像是突然想起什么，补充上，“除了钱。”  
她已然一无所有，除了钱。如果不加上后面的这个限定，这句话或许还颇有悲壮的意味。  
“所以你到这里来只是来卖惨的吗？”安娜斯塔西娅懒得计较那些矫情的事，开门见山地问道。  
“当然不，塔西娅，”她摇头，“这里说话安全吗？”  
她皱眉，抬头对站在门旁的人示意道：“阿瑞斯！”  
“是，陛下。”他会意，转身开门走了出去。  
十秒后，安娜斯塔西娅再度开口：“现在安全了，说吧。”  
美拉达漂亮的双眼直直望向她，音量不大却十分有力：“我去了一趟伊诺奇岛，塔西娅。”  
她的话音刚落，会客室内的空气明显就冷了下来。  
哈！她就知道！美拉达展露出得逞的笑容，开心莫过于第一次见安娜斯塔西娅如此真情实感地变了脸色。那双犹如天空般湛蓝却又像是寒冰般锐利的双眸落到自己的身上，高高在上的帝王红唇微动，带着几分威胁，对她说：“但愿是我听错了。”  
“你没有听错，”毫不畏惧地直视了回去，美拉达一字一顿地说道，“我去了一趟伊诺奇岛，塔西娅。虽然和上面的人发生了一点点儿不愉快的猜忌，但最终的结果总是好的。”  
——“我注册了第一家民营企业，补交了第一笔税金。”  
她后面似乎还说了几句什么，但安娜斯塔西娅根本无法仔细倾听。她表面上波澜不惊，大脑却嗡嗡地飞速运转：她为什么知道伊诺奇岛的事？她要干什么？在自己隐晦地警告过之后？？知道伊诺奇岛的生者只有两拨人马，其一是包括火拳在内的原白胡子海贼团，其二是包括阿瑞斯在内的……呃，自己人……吧。而在这其中，能告诉美拉达的是……倘若一般而言，明显是前者，但，美拉达不光去了，而且还回来了，除非……  
“阿瑞斯！！”打断美拉达的话，安娜斯塔西娅沉着脸大叫了那个人的名字。  
除非，她有弗罗洛一族的血作为走出结界的“钥匙”，而活着的弗罗洛一族只有两人，不是她安娜斯塔西娅的话，就只可能是……  
门外，听到安娜斯塔西娅怒吼着叫了自己的名字，阿瑞斯推门而入，问道：“什么事，陛下？”  
他居然还问她什么事？？冷笑一声，安娜斯塔西娅嘲讽道：“你真是本事大了，是吧？”  
阿瑞斯的目光扫过她和美拉达，似是知道大概发生了什么，不卑不亢地回答：“有‘翡翠女’这样的大金主加盟，我认为不是坏事，陛下。”  
安娜斯塔西娅显然是被气得不轻，正想发作，却被美拉达转移了话题。她转身趴在沙发高高的扶手上，对阿瑞斯问道：“冒昧问一句，阿瑞斯队长今年多大了？”  
“哦？”阿瑞斯那张没什么表情的脸终于有了些变化，像是听到了难得的笑话一般，漫不经心地回答道，“三岁？四岁？十八岁？还是十九岁？”  
美拉达望着那张与艾斯极其相似的面孔，勾起嘴角，转头对安娜斯塔西娅道：“我从别人那里听说，北海的文斯莫克家族有着人造人的技术，没想到玛丽乔亚也有。”  
一个王族，一个世界贵族，从这个层面上来看，禁忌的黑科技在此流通也不是什么难事。  
嘁了一声，安娜斯塔西娅不屑道：“你的关注点真是无聊，该不会跑来只为了告诉我这些吧？”  
“这只是前提，”美拉达重新坐正在沙发声，对她道，“我是来阻止你的，塔西娅，我大概知道你要做什么了，可我不能这么眼睁睁地看着你……”  
看着她，独自步入无底的深渊。  
“那和你有什么关系？”她用扇子虚撑着下巴，刻薄道，“如果只是想当金主的话，就只要准备钱就够了。”  
“不，塔西娅，现在换个思路还来得及。”她反驳了她，长长的睫毛下绿眸闪烁着，“赶快结束这场战争吧，我们需要的是和平。”  
“会和平的，很快。”安娜斯塔西娅眯起双眼，压低声音，意味不明地做出了虚妄般的保证，却又道，“但是战争却不会停止，永远也不会，只要愚蠢地贱民们存在于这个世上。你不必为这样残酷的世界而感到悲伤，因为……‘战争’和‘和平’从来都不是真正意义上的反义词。”  
她承诺了和平，却没有承诺停止战争。神总是这样，或者说，神明们都是这样，把“和平”当做经文上的教导，然后用着“杀戮”的手段惩戒那“不义之人”。只要把异教徒们全部杀光、把违反规则的人全都杀光，才能和平。  
可人类不能和平，没了敌人、太过安逸，他们就会忘记自己的信仰——对世界贵族“天龙人”顶礼膜拜的信仰。  
美拉达的手掌在沙发上紧紧握成拳头，被她这样一番话刺激到，原先准备好的这一大套大义凛然又无可挑剔的普世价值说辞在瞬间变为了尘土随风而去，她一个字也想不起来。女子的绿眸中燃起了压抑不住的愤怒与悲恸，她稳稳地坐在那里嗓音却不受控制地颤抖了起来：“这就是你前去送死的理由吗？塔西娅！！”  
“注意你的言辞，小野猫，那不是‘送死’。”安娜斯塔西娅用折扇指着她，淡定地用着说教的口吻，道，“为了愚蠢的贱民们，神献出了自己的肉身，然后利用贱民们那无聊的同情心获得了信仰的重生——经文里都是这么写的。”  
“醒醒！塔西娅！！你的命只有一条！！你不能把它推到那么危险的位置！”她用力按着沙发站了起来，气急地顾不得礼仪喊出了被自己埋藏在心底那最真实的想法，“如果你出事了，那谁能给我报仇啊……”  
谁能替她报仇……  
她惨死的、悬尸于城头的、被奸杀的、被分尸焚尸的……家人们啊，唯一能替他们伸冤的只有安娜斯塔西娅一人。这位堕落于人间的天使成了世俗的皇帝，手握“复活”的权杖却对自己的性命也不屑一顾，站起身，绕过茶几向她走来。她的脸上挂着浅笑，像是晨曦中那柔和的希望之光；几公尺的距离，跨越了漫长而优雅的时光长河，缓缓走来。海圆历1524年的年末与1510年的童年相织在一起，编成了回忆与现实的网络。  
她停在她的面前，二人的衣裙几乎贴在一起，一白一灰。  
安娜斯塔西娅抬手，抚摸上她的脸颊，拇指摩擦着她的眼下，在翡翠般的双眸中看到了自己的轮廓，言语中带着笑意：“你怎么这么可爱……”  
美拉达在向安娜斯塔西娅乞求死的救赎。然而，安娜斯塔西娅早在十四年前，就从那晶莹的祖母绿中寻得了生的救赎。  
她轻咬了她的唇，这回，她没有拒绝。两个人的口红混在一起，不同的色号印出了奇异的渐变。  
尔后，安娜斯塔西娅在她的耳边，轻声说道：“永别了。”  
？？！  
未等美拉达反应过来，她就后退一步，拉起了美拉达的左手。冰凉的触感袭来，美拉达低头，看到了那枚戒指。  
那枚……十四年前被献给天龙人的祖母绿戒指，被安娜斯塔西娅亲手戴到了她的无名指上。  
——如果美拉达未来有了喜欢的人，就戴着它宣誓吧。这是由你出生那年发现的顶级祖母绿原石打造的。  
——我……小的时候，想要成为艾斯的新娘。那时候想着，总有一天艾斯会为我戴上那枚戒指。  
“你……”她哑在那里，无法出声，眼泪却不受控制地流了下来，哗哗地，从眼角划过脸颊，到下巴，再滴落在胸口，把深灰色的长裙浸湿成黑色。  
婚戒戴在无名指上的习俗据说是可以追溯到古代埃及，据说那代表着“爱情之脉”。  
仔细想来，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅每一日都身着的白裙，就像是各色各类的婚纱。这个女人每日每夜地举办着自己的婚礼，却读不懂这样的仪式意味的情感。  
安娜斯塔西娅用昂贵的长裙袖子替她擦了擦脸上的泪痕，从容不迫地微笑道：“这样……就物归原主了。”  
她知道！原来她什么都知道……美拉达哽咽着，抬手就想甩她一巴掌，想要质问她这样玩弄世间到底有什么意思，可抬手后望到那个闪闪发亮的戒指，却再也使不上力气。  
“你的眼睛比它要好看多了，”安娜斯塔西娅温柔地说着情话，然后抬头，望向站在门前的阿瑞斯，换上了命令的口气，道，“阿瑞斯，把她绑到一座‘火拳’势力下的岛屿上，最好在三四天飞也飞不过来的距离。至于你……不用再回来了，知道该怎么做了吧。”  
他那千篇一律的声音传来：“是，陛下。”  
可美拉达却炸了：“什么叫把我绑到那里！我和他已经分手了你知道的塔西娅！！还有刚刚那句‘永别’是什么意思？！我……喂……放开我！！”  
阿瑞斯走过来，一把将不安分的美拉达扛到肩上，最后再深深地望了安娜斯塔西娅一眼，果断又决绝地转身，带着美拉达离开了房间。  
女子拍打着他的后背，但无济于事，随着房门的合上，只能听得到她呜咽的声音传了进来，嘶吼着她的昵称——塔西娅。


	29. 前夜

第八章 前夜

窗外，夕阳终于落下，夜晚已然到来。  
偌大的会客室内只有她一人。不，应该说，从始至终就只有她一人，在她的世界里。轻轻吐出一口气，她提起裙摆走了出去。走出会客室没有几步，就望到了她的管家从走廊的另一端行了过来。那位发已斑白的老者腰杆笔直，剪裁合身的黑色燕尾服一丝不苟，丝毫没有年迈的迹象。  
……他是看着她长大的。  
安娜斯塔西娅在他的注视下长大成人，或多或少都会这位被自己亲爹强行托孤的老管家抱有一点点儿的尊敬。……哈啊？尊敬？？  
她站在原地，扬着下巴等他走到她面前，倾身行礼，对她道：“陛下，晚上好。伊曼纽尔大人给您传话，明日要早起出发，希望您今晚早些休息。”  
伊曼纽尔伊曼纽尔伊曼纽尔……又是那个家伙，对这个永远都挑不出毛病的老爷子像是失去了耐心，她冷漠却尖锐地问了一个相当突兀的问题：“你是什么时候和他成为一伙儿的？”  
“嗯？？”被她这过于直白的问题惊在原地，纵然是在这血淋淋的圣地身经百战的老管家，一时间也找不到安娜斯塔西娅今日的套路，愣在原地，隔了数秒才淡然道，“我听不懂您在说什么，陛下。”  
“呵，不想说也无所谓。让我们换个简单点儿的问题吧，”安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，继续道，“是在马林弗多那场动乱之前？还是之后？事到如今你还在隐瞒些什么，有意思吗？”  
——“事到如今”这个微妙的措辞有着几层涵义呢？  
年迈的管家沙哑的嗓音低低地笑了起来，炯炯有神的目光落在她的身上，却没有那往日里的毕恭毕敬，反而像是位慈祥的长者，带着对子孙的回忆，道：“弗罗洛的小公主哟，你为何不听从那安逸的规划，却要一意孤行向那不归的深渊呢？”  
为何不傻傻地屈服于命运的安排，在能力的庇护下惬意而活呢？反而要为了那腐朽的荣耀，光着脚走上满是荆棘的道路？  
“看来我已经得到想要的答案了，管家。”安娜斯塔西娅闭上了双眼，心中默默替他明白地表达了出来——是在马林弗多那场动乱之前，早在连她都不知道是什么时候开始，伊曼纽尔的棋子布满了整个玛丽乔亚，整个圣地都被他玩弄于股掌之中。这种时候，称呼他为以马内利似乎更加合适。她再睁眼时，已恢复了往日的优雅与傲慢，用着平时吩咐的语气，道，“入睡前我要去泡澡。”  
“是，”他道，“请问您选择哪间？我这就去安排。”  
“顶层露天的那间，记得加红酒，”顿了一下又补充上，“拉波尔多利夫雅文邑（Armagnac Laberdolive）。”  
两个小时后，安娜斯塔西娅带着一身酒气回到了自己的卧室。晚上九点，这个时间入睡还太早。屏退了所有侍者和奴隶，她自己懒懒地换上了那身白纱睡裙，半透明的薄纱下，几近全裸的春光时隐时现。  
没有什么目的，她在自己的那过于宽敞的卧室中走了几圈，回忆着自己七岁那年第一次进来时的景象——  
那年父亲的葬礼刚刚结束，圣地内的流言蜚语无不攻击着她这个对亲生父亲见死不复活的小恶魔。就是在这样的环境下，她成为了弗罗洛一族最年轻的家主，至今已有十四年。  
已经……十四年了啊，她睡在这间主卧室中的时间。纤细的手指抚摸过洛可可风格的家具的边缘，她想，今晚可能就是最后一晚了。后悔吗？从不，因为那是这世上最没意义又恶心的情感。但又为何每个人都说自己是在送死走上不归路了呢？因为他们傻啊，又蠢又傻，只顾得眼前的、那可以看得到的小小的利益，殊不知真正的财富是什么。  
轻哼一声，从文件夹中抽出明日将在瓜达尔岛宣讲的演讲稿，自己清秀的笔记改了又改，最终的定稿虽然只有短短两页，可她比谁都对这样煽动性极强又没什么实质内容的东西没什么兴趣。没有开灯，就着窗户透进来的月光，她硬着头皮温习了两遍，明明已经确信自己背下了全文，可还是默背到一半就发呆到天边。最终，值得又转了两圈，坐到梳妆台前，望着镜中自己的正脸，头发还带着些许的潮湿，卷在肩膀上，眼中满是亢奋。  
是的，是亢奋。  
安娜斯塔西娅对着镜子，抬起肌肉有些僵硬的双手，捧住了自己脸，对镜中的自己说：“我……太兴奋了啊。”  
兴奋到毫无睡意、兴奋到无法集中精神、兴奋到几欲颤抖……在前往瓜达尔岛之前、在决定胜负的决战之前。她深深呼吸，却因为过于兴奋，紧张的肌肉让肺叶无法完全打开，有了些许的窒息感。  
“你不能这样，安娜斯塔西娅，”她对镜中的自己说，“只是区区这种小事，就变成这种样子……”  
可回应她的，镜中的女子连声音都最后都不稳了起来。  
该死的……  
就在这时，窗外突然传来几声轻微的响动，那不是风声，更像是……什么活物？  
“谁？”反应极快，她从梳妆台的抽屉中抽出一把手枪，快步走到阳台的落地窗边。双手持枪，举起了枪口。现在阿瑞斯不在，这意味着整个圣地内没有一人是真心实意地想要保护她。所以，她能够依靠的只有自己，就像没有阿瑞斯的时候一样。  
不会是革命军的暗杀，至少不会是他们总部的命令，前几日在马绍尔群岛，蒙奇·D·龙终是没有出手，现在更不会在决战之前下这种死命令。至于伊曼纽尔，他更不会在这种时候做出这种功亏一篑的选择。只能判断……是民间的其他反抗组织吗？偏偏在这种时候……那股前几秒还在兴奋的力量瞬间转换成了不爽，她咬牙想着绝对要把这种傻逼贱民拖出去枪毙一百次。  
然后，那个人影就翻上了落地窗外的露天阳台，他压了压差点儿掉落的帽子，转身……隔着玻璃，与里面举着手枪的女子面面相觑。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
艾斯倒是大大地笑了一下，抬手，从嘴型来看应该是：“哟！”  
哟你大爷！脸上冷了下来，她放下手枪，随意丢到脚下的地毯上。上前一步，抬臂用力拉开了落地窗，冬夜的冷风一下子灌到室内，迎面吹得她颤了一下，可还是保持着一脸的“[哔]你大爷”迈到了阳台上，踮起脚尖一把扯上了他颈间的红珠，尽力压着音量可还是嚷了出来：“你来干嘛！！”添乱吗？！  
他被她拉得被迫倾身，距离过近，她的身体几乎贴到他的身上，只隔了一层薄纱，可以感受到对面传来的热度。向下瞥了一眼那同裸奔差不多的装束，他迅速收回，把目光停留在她那张不悦的脸上，耳边意外地带上了一点儿微红，轻咳一声，虽然知道这没什么用，可还是劝说道：“你先披件衣服吧，塔西娅。”  
“关你屁……阿嚏！”那个“事”字还没出口，又一阵冬夜的寒风袭来，她十分不雅地打了一个喷嚏。  
艾斯：“……”嗯，还正面喷了他一身。  
啧了一身，收回手，搓了搓双臂，安娜斯塔西娅率先转身回了房间：“进来说吧……你为什么不冷啊！”  
虽然这时候说这种话不太好，但的确可能是……烧烧果实的功劳吧。耸肩，他跟着走进了恒温的房间内。安娜斯塔西娅扯过梳妆台前的椅子，拉到阳台前大摇大摆地坐了下来，奶白色的薄纱睡裙下，一腿搭在另一只腿上，手里拿了笔纸，一副审问犯人的口气：“说吧，怎么进来的？”  
艾斯扶额：“那个啊，我其实……”  
“怎么进来的？”打断他，她哼了一声，“你竟然藐视我大圣地的安保系统？身为海贼太猖狂了！！”  
“所以你只是拿笔想记一下找出的安保漏洞么？”发觉她那奇异的脑回路又一次角度刁钻地找到了奇怪的重点，他用着自己也无法想象的无力口气准确说出了她的想法，尽管用了疑问的语气。  
她转了转手中的笔，扬着下巴道：“当然，贱民。虽然不会有下一次了，但只要我还在这里一天，总归是要完善我圣地的安保系统，所以你到底是怎么进来的？”  
于是，艾斯浪费了二十分钟的人生，事无巨细地说清楚了自己潜入圣地的整条路线——包括不小心走的弯路——以及途径逐个发现的安保漏洞。开始还仔细记录的安娜斯塔西娅听到最后啪的一声捏碎了手中的钢笔，黑色的墨水滴滴答答地流了一手，浸湿了膝上白纱睡裙的一角。  
顿了一下，他意识到可能是自己说得过于直白，试图安慰道：“其实，如果是我这种程度的话……这不是什么难事。”  
他这种程度。本意是想说普通层次的安保也只能对付大多数人，这是最普遍不过的问题；然而这听到安娜斯塔西娅的耳朵里，显然偏离了方向。比方说像“他这种程度”有多少人？全世界中，十个指头可数不过来吧？换言之，可以了无生息潜入圣地的人……  
显然，安娜斯塔西娅的心情更糟糕了。她把满是钢笔墨水的手在精致刺绣的椅子扶手上擦了擦，虽说是擦干了，可手掌上那黑乎乎的墨迹却越擦越大，等她抬手时，望到自己右手的整个手掌都几乎被染黑了。  
“……”冷漠地盯着自己的手掌看了几秒后，安娜斯塔西娅摆摆手，似是心累，没什么精神地对他道，“行了，我知道了，跪安吧……哦不，我是说你可以顺原路滚回去了，贱民。”  
她强行结束谈话的方式一向角度刁钻。  
……就这么让他回去？也不想想在这种紧张又危机的时刻，他独自潜入圣地是为了什么？艾斯站在原地，忍住了吐槽，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，道：“我来是……”  
“我不想听，也不感兴趣。”她有些粗暴地打断了他的心平气和，从椅子上站了起来，双手叉腰，踮起脚尖想要强行俯视可还是没能成功，道，“以及，我现在也懒得去想你个海贼为什么会出现在这里。给我滚，不要让我说第三次。”  
无奈地吐出一口气，也懒得和她在口头上计较这些有的没的，他没有理会她的蛮横，直视着那懒散的蓝眸，口气平淡却坚定道：“收手吧，塔西娅，你的胜算为零。”  
当面，宣布了她的失败。  
出乎意料的是，她没有生气，那双犯懒的眼睛反而来了不少的兴致，挑眉反问道：“难道你有预知的能力吗？”  
“没有。”他坦然。  
“那你为什么知道会输？你指的失败是几日后的瓜达尔岛呢？还是最终的结果？”她压下眉角，有些滑稽却复杂地带着笑意，“真是令人惊讶，我以为你不会受到那种蒙骗。瓜达尔岛从来都不会是‘最终的结局’，而我，将取得真正的胜利。”  
“哪种蒙骗？”他双手抱臂，准确地捕捉到了她言语中的词汇，“你将计就计自导自演的存亡大戏？”  
轻哼了一声，光着脚用力踩了踩脚下的地毯，她白了一眼：“我说过，没有什么将计就计，从始至终都是我的计划。”  
多年前，伊诺奇岛事件后的分别前，她告诉他，所谓真正的拯救，就是当你回顾过去的不幸时，感叹由“凭什么是我”变为“它就该如此”。她的确做到了。把自身的不幸全部化作了计划的一环，所以如今也可以嘴硬地说哪里有什么陷害，她只是想借此卖海贼们一个人情罢了！为自己减少一部分敌人。  
“塔西娅，”压低嗓音，他望着依旧傲慢如斯的天龙人，苦笑一声，道，“你倒是已经连谎话都懒得编了。”  
“嗯，是懒了。”她供认不讳，耸肩，随口问道，“所以……你到底想表达什么？”  
“前来叫停无谓的动荡。”他答道，“你对海上的不可控太无知了。”  
在她看来，复活“火拳”和“白胡子”一事会让多数海贼还她一个隔岸观火的人情。可一旦面对真正的动荡，没有原则与底线的海贼们会放过趁火打劫的机会吗？  
开战已有数月，海贼们施加给民众的苦痛不比战争要少。  
安娜斯塔西娅没有说话，他继续道：“马绍尔群岛最终还是归属到了海贼的靡下——不是我，我联系到了恰好在附近的红发。”  
“多此一举。”她低头玩起了自己的指甲，抬眼道，“然后呢？”  
“然后在我新世界转了数日，其间穿越无风带去了一趟西海。海贼间的躁动你无法想象……”  
“所以？你也是海贼不是吗？就没有想过为自己从中分取一杯羹？这不就是你们口中天天喊的‘自由’吗？烧杀抢掠的‘自由’？？”  
“你对海贼到底有什么误解？过于极端的事对谁都没有好处，所以，”他向她伸出了右手，“收手吧，塔西娅，剑走偏锋赌上的可不是你一个人，而是整个大海。”  
他站在她的面前，三四步远的距离，伸出的右手仿佛是某种邀请，贯通了两个截然不同的世界。  
相信吗？不相信吗？可那相信的内容又有什么可相信的？  
她抬起自己那掌心满是黑乎乎的干掉的钢笔墨水的右手，上前一步，啪的一声打开了他的手：“真是可笑，你以为我不知道吗？可这整个大海又和我有什么关系？”  
她用了不少的力气，他低头看到自己那微微泛红的手掌，心道果然如此，她还是和以前一样。  
“塔西娅啊，”他叫了她的名字，“我以为自己能说服你的。”  
“哼，我可是天龙人，你算什么东西？贱民？”她倒是甩了甩自己的右手，因为力的反作用力似乎弄疼了自己，脸上还维持着嘲讽的神色，道，“真是的……一个两个都一副‘我为了你好’的大义凛然的样子千里迢迢跑过来阻止我，你们两个到真是一对儿……”  
他微微惊讶：“我们？”  
“是啊，下午那个小野猫也跑过来了，和你做了同样的事，然后我让人把她绑到你旗下的岛上去了。”  
“……”  
望着扬着脑袋，一副“我真聪明干事利落又有主见还不快表扬我”的安娜斯塔西娅，他憋了好几秒，才一脸黑线地勉强道：“……谢谢。”虽然出于一些繁复的问题导致分手，但能提供一个相对来说比较安全的去所总归是好的。  
可安娜斯塔西娅却丝毫没有注意到他的勉强，依旧沉浸在自己营造的话题中，继续道：“她来阻止我是因为她把自己的复仇赌在了我的身上，而你来是为了什么呢？”她顿了一下，眼底一暗，抬眼望向他的脸，吐字清晰、强调圆滑，“或者我应该问，是谁让你来说出这些话的呢？”  
她问，是谁让他来向她游说的呢？  
是谁指使着他，利用他们二人的私人交情，来干扰她的决策呢？——她是这个意思。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅从未相信过波特卡斯·D·艾斯，或者说，她从未相信过这个世界，甚至，从未相信过那高高在上的神明。没来由地，明明早已被迫又消极地习惯了她的刚愎自用，可他还是感到莫名的火大。注意到他的脸色不太好看，安娜斯塔西娅自动将其理解为了被戳穿的窘迫，轻笑一声，得寸进尺道：“让我猜猜？是你那在革命军混的义弟？的确……‘不战而胜’似乎更省时省力，就是不能给人‘敬畏’的感觉罢了。”  
“你……”他皱眉，辩解道，“这只是我个人的想法，和其他人无关。”  
然而，她却像是听到了什么笑话一般，笑意更浓：“是吗？那你觉得，为什么关于我的事……你会比别人清楚那么多呢？因为我是故意让你知道的，好通过你，悄悄地给他们加一些砝码灌一点儿提示，毕竟……如果敌手太愚蠢的话，我赢得也没意思，不是吗？”  
在她敞开天窗的豁达与懒惰中，没有地基的高塔骤然崩塌。至于其真假……按照安娜斯塔西娅自己的话来讲，就是她从不说谎。是的，不说谎，但也不把真话说全。这世上最完美的谎话，便是只说到一半的真话。女子湛蓝的双眸与他墨黑的双眼对视，过于深邃而无法映出对方的轮廓。  
他的怒气喷薄而出，却丝毫没有影响到她的愉悦。他道：“你啊……把我当成什么了？”  
“死人，一个早该死掉的万恶之源。”她答道，“但是死人就要有死人的样子，你数数这是我第几次对你说这句话了？很可惜的是，你一直都在越界，那我也只好帮你越得更深更远了，因为这样才能保证你有足够的价值活着。”然后，为她所用。  
不然，哪怕火力再从海贼身上移向革命军，他作为哥尔·D·罗杰的子嗣怎么可能安稳地不受打扰地栖居在新世界的汪洋之上？然而，未等艾斯来得及打破她这套虚伪又好笑的说辞，更大的响动就出现在了她窗外的庭院与门外的走廊之中——  
优秀的见闻色霸气先于她察觉到异样，因为那些人带着浓郁的杀气而来。几乎在同时，一颗特质的子弹击碎了阳台的落地玻璃，防弹的材质抵不过过大的冲击与爆破的威力，齐声变成了碎片。  
短暂的惊讶，安娜斯塔西娅抬头，望向艾斯，木然道：“你……真的是一个人来的吗？”  
毋庸置疑，她在怀疑他。  
“啊啊……不过也无所谓了，”她白皙的肤色在月光下让笑容都变得苍白起来，“你也有自己的立场，我理解。”  
在这种最容易被贱民们连坐的“大是大非”的问题上，总要站在亲人的那一旁。先是开路，又用对话拖延时间……只是安娜斯塔西娅唯一想不明白的是，革命军为何要选择在大战前出手呢？现在阿瑞斯不在，她一人的……欸？阿瑞斯不在？？也许只是……终于挑选到了阿瑞斯不在的日子？  
“塔西娅，”对面的男人几乎在几秒间便压下了刚刚的火气，低声道，“这和我没有关系。”  
“你不用解释……”  
打断她的话，艾斯惊诧于自己在这种时候还有空再一次地强行压下心中怒火，好让自己的语气好听一些，对她道，“相信我，哪怕只有一次，可以吗？”  
安娜斯塔西娅把他软下来的口气误以为是示弱的乞求，没睁开双眼，轻蔑地——  
她那句“那就跪下来求我啊”根本没时间出口，他突然扑过来把她按倒在地，与此同时，机枪从没有玻璃的窗外扫射了进来。一口气打了三四卷弹夹，卧室内的家具、墙上的名画、头顶的吊灯、床上的帷帐……全部遭到了攻击。他撑在她上方挡住了吊灯与墙皮的碎片，发现这发动攻击的人显然想直接置她于死地。或许，下一秒直接扔进来一个手榴弹或打进来一发火箭炮也说不定。他做梦也想不到第一次进“圣地”玛丽乔亚就遇到了这么一遭。而且这种手法……某个终于抓到机会、准备立功表决心的地下组织吗？  
“你啊……”他低头望向身下的女子，“就算精锐都被调遣到了前线，你好歹也……”要注意下自己的安全？  
他的半句话停在这里，没能继续说完。因为身下的金发女子，一脸状况之外的惊讶，亮闪闪的眼睛紧盯着自己——在救了她的命后，却以一种纯粹的“你智障吗”的眼神。但是很快他就知道了她的想法，安娜斯塔西娅抬起那只掌心都是墨水的右手，在他眼前晃了晃，惊讶道：“真奇怪，我竟然想不出一个你救我的理由。”  
为什么呢？生命攸关，她的关注点竟然只是这个？？  
已经绷紧神经进入战斗状态的艾斯感到走廊中有人逼近，不想浪费时间在言语上，没有理她，翻到一旁，蹲到旁边的地上。玻璃窗是落地的，如果起身的话，很容易就被外面的枪口瞄准。窗外与走廊，两面夹击，来者的数量不少。与经验老道的他相比，平躺在地上的安娜斯塔西娅全身懒散放松到连骨头都是软的。她闭上自己的双眼，心里当然比谁都清楚这发生了什么，在自己被这个男人按下躲开扫射的一瞬间。  
的确与火拳无关，这些人应该很早就潜入进来了。那个以她非法侵占土地扩建海军基地为由组织起来的反抗结社先前也发动了数次针对她的暗杀，但都被斩于阿瑞斯的剑下，可他们在玛丽乔亚的内应却一直都没有被肃清。安娜斯塔西娅一向对这种不成气候又实力单薄的小社团毫无兴趣，所以也一直都睁一只眼闭一只眼地过去了。只是没想到……真是锲而不舍啊……按照原先的计划，阿瑞斯应该是在明早护送她到瓜达尔岛后离开，可经过美拉达的意外后，他先行与她一同离开。安娜斯塔西娅想着只是一晚而已，没什么的，可谁知他们难得抓到了这个阿瑞斯不在她身边的时候，就在她前往瓜达尔岛的前夜做出了这样的事。  
……贱民！她懒得理他们，他们却一而再再而三地要杀她。用眼皮挡住了几秒的震怒，她再睁眼时，已经恢复了贵族的矜持，起身。然后……刚坐起十几厘米就被艾斯按住肩膀给按了回去。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”等等这情况有点儿眼熟？下一句是不是“醒了就再装会儿死”？？？  
“如果不想被射杀的话，你最好别起来。”那个男人的声音从她的身边传来，她转头，看到他紧盯着房门，另一只手的手指燃起了小小的火焰。  
什么啊……这是……依旧是那副轻生却恋生的态度，安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，打趣道：“如果被别人看到你竟然在保护我，这可怎么办？你会被键盘侠喷死的我跟你说。”  
“就当我还你一命好了，塔西娅。”他意外地爽快，反倒是显得她斤斤计较，“我为什么要考虑别人怎么看我？用你的话讲，我可是海贼啊。”  
海贼……么。她哼了一声，又打算坐起来，再一次被艾斯按了下去，终于炸毛：“贱民你放开！”  
“都说了别乱动！”  
“可是床底下有密道呀！！”  
“……哦。”  
房间的门被推开一个缝隙，一颗手榴弹被扔了进来，紧接着房门紧闭，那枚手榴弹在不大的房间内炸裂，昂贵的古董家具连同装潢一齐碎成了渣渣。  
剧烈的震动即便在一墙之隔的密道内，也感受真切，巨大的响声让人心脏都仿佛停止了跳动。  
“F**k！我的油画……唔……”安娜斯塔西娅刚骂出了两个词，就被身前的艾斯捂住了嘴。  
狭小的密道内，宽度不过一公尺出头，对于两个成年人而言实在是过于拥挤。二人的身体紧紧的贴在一起，面对面被空间挤压到强行拥抱。艾斯抬起一只手臂，手掌燃起火焰，终于看清了那消失的去路。  
密道，被封死了。  
与背靠着的古旧石壁相比，身边那堵封死密道的墙面十分平整，火光靠近，可以清晰辨认出那是新建的水泥。这堵封死的崭新水泥墙已经完全干透，可以看出不是一周两周之内刚刚建起的。头顶掀起的几块地板已重新合上，似是受上面床铺的保护，免于了爆炸的灾难。可坍塌的床板也阻隔了探知一二的那几处小小的缝隙。下面，能够活动的空间也不过单人浴室隔间的大小。两个人挤在一起，隔着一层薄纱两层皮肉完全可以感受到彼此胸腔内心脏的跳动。出海多年，这种拥挤的待遇倒是头一回遇到。  
突然感到有些好笑，艾斯低头，对胸前的脑袋小声道：“这就是你所谓的密道，嗯？”就在她自己的床下，神不知鬼不觉间被人用水泥堵死，让她无处可躲。  
回应他的，是一阵尖锐的刺痛，来自于另一支胳膊。安娜斯塔西娅的指甲陷入他的大臂，用力过猛，在黑色的纹身上留下掐痕。她埋在他的怀里，咬牙切齿道：“……是管家。”  
这是弗罗洛一族寝宫的主卧，下面的密道连阿瑞斯都不知道，除了她之外唯一知道这条密道所在的是……那位被父亲死前强行托孤、看着她长大的老管家。如果说那位年迈的管家早在马林弗多的动乱之前就有了异心的话，是从何时开始的呢？又是何时建造了这堵墙？她绞尽脑汁也一无所知。那都不重要了！她在心里对自己大吼着，关键是摆在自己面前的事实！她连每日睡觉的地方发生了什么都真·不知道！这回可不是什么视而不见，而是真正的一无所知！！  
气急，她的呼吸逐渐粗重，胸前的双峰隔着一层薄纱反复挤压在他皮肤上；不断大口呼吸吐出的热气带着急躁的音符。她的身上还带着刚刚红酒浴的酒气，随着呼吸在狭小过头的空间里回荡。  
“喂，”注意到她的异常，他没有燃火照亮的另一只手臂不顾被她掐得刺痛，拍了拍的后背，“你……”  
“火……”她抬头，另一只手扒上了他燃起火焰照亮的手臂，湿润的喘息间，糯糯道，“氧气……”  
他明白了她的意思，在同时熄灭了手上的火焰。  
虽然不是完全封闭的空间——头顶的地板夹缝和崩塌的床板间还有着细小的缝隙——但那种程度透进来的空气也和封闭空间没什么两样。再加上压抑的空间，光是在心理上就足够给人造成窒息感了。  
事实上，这里也的确有些闷……不光闷，兴许还要再加上热。明明是冬季，可汗水还是流了下来，顺着肌肉的纹理，燥热而蠢动。熄灭火焰后，眼前再次漆黑一片，没有一丝自然光照射进来的情况下，哪怕再适应多久也看不到什么吧。怀中的女子依旧艰难地喘息着，身上的那件薄纱睡裙似乎被扯掉了多半，肌肤相触，她的汗水还带着几分微醺的酒气，与他的混到一起。  
房间内的刺杀者们还没有离去。  
他抬头，心中数着上面房间内刺杀者气息的数量，皱眉；手下轻轻拍着她的后背，用极小的音量安慰：“再坚持一下，塔西娅。”  
把全身力量都压在他身上的女子似乎是点了点头。  
客观条件，他也感到了少许的气闷，可这里的情况也不至于像她有这样激烈的反应。除非是……  
黑暗中，他的双手寻到她的双手，轻轻握住，心下了然。  
果然，过呼吸导致的血氧升高，进而低钾。低钾通常的表现四肢冰凉无力，而且……会死人。  
她也在拼命压抑着自己粗重的喘气声，可越是压抑，就喘得越厉害。  
安娜斯塔西娅会死在哪里、想死在哪里他管不着也不想去过多干预别人的人生，可无论如何她都不能沉没在这种地方：被水泥封住的狭小密道内、大海贼的怀中。  
他数了数，只剩下七个人还守在她的卧室中，其他的五个好像是去搜查其他的房间，至于窗外有多少人拿着机枪瞄准着这里就不得而知了。但是从爆破到现在已经有了五分钟以上的时间，可那刚刚被他们两人一起吐槽过的安保体统还没有反应过来……就算海军的精锐都被调到了前线，玛丽乔亚也不该如此……难道说今晚安娜斯塔西娅的寝宫已经被彻底隔离了吗？  
不管怎样，只要打倒就好了吧。  
露出几分战场上的锐利，他抬臂，抹黑打算打开上面的地板。感受到他的动作，她的双手从他的腰间开始，一路摸到肩膀，找到了他的脖子，然后搂住抱了上去。踮起脚尖，安娜斯塔西娅在他的耳边，呼吸的缝隙间，喉咙用力才能发出细微的音节：“别出去……被……被别人发现你在这里的话……我……我们两个就……都完了……贱民……”  
如果被人发现，在这种时候，罪大恶极的世界皇帝弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅和驰骋大洋的火拳波特卡斯·D·艾斯还厮混在一起的话，他们两个的未来就都完了。她的计划、他的名声，除非到时他能亲手斩杀她，否则这事儿无解。  
“‘贱民’这个词不用浪费力气说出来，”他放下手臂，搂上她的后颈，发现摸到的头发早已被汗水浸湿，心底啧了一声，抱怨，“都什么时候了你还在乎这些？”  
意识到她又要浪费力气嘲讽自己一番，艾斯又立马低声补充上：“不要说话，慢慢呼吸……”  
“嗯……呼……”她闭上双眼，放下手臂，乖乖趴在他的胸口，试图调整着自己的节奏。  
安娜斯塔西娅知道自己是怎么一回事，本就因为即将到来的事兴奋到毫无睡意，神经高度紧绷却还要装作无所事事，然后，从各种意义上来讲，都是……好在他来了。可是她还是放松不下来，准确来说，从17岁那年坠落于马林弗多那场火拳的公开处刑开始，她就从未放松过。这一切在发现密道被水泥堵死后，强烈的焦虑终于爆发了出来。真是好笑……她在心里一遍又一遍地嘲讽着自己、唾弃着自己、笑话着自己，堂堂弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅竟然也会因为情绪过呼吸？！  
然而越是这样，窒息的感觉就越是强烈。  
汗水与酒气、紧紧相贴的躯体、黑暗又过于狭小的空间、再加上持续的暧昧喘息。  
她的睡裙惨兮兮地挂在腰间，没了那层薄纱，胸口反复急促地起伏让滚圆的乳肉挤压在他的身上，夹杂着汗水的皮肤相触。他的呼吸也被她急促的反复带乱了节奏，窒息感渐渐加重。见闻色霸气来回数了好几遍上面的人，也只能在心底骂几句怎么还不走；一只手臂轻轻搂着她的细腰，另一只拍着她的后背，可这似乎没什么显著的效果。  
“喂，你真的有放松调整吗？”他不得不再次问了她这样的问题。  
当然没有，因为她根本就放松不起来；已经快五年没有放松过一分一秒了，她怎么可能忽然松懈一下呢？  
“闭嘴……我知道自己怎么了……”她由于低钾冰凉而无力的手指抚过他肌肉的轮廓，“我只是……太兴奋了……”  
即将到来的“存亡决战”、即将到来的那最后几步棋、即将到来的余晖的曙光。  
已经到来的“杀戮清算”、已经到来的那背叛的棋子、已经到来的愚民的欢庆。  
尽管有着这样或那样的小小的出入，可她……终于要收网了。机关算尽、步步为营，如今无论结果是什么、或是无论再发生怎样的意外，都不能阻挡她收网的计划。  
“我……”她抬头，热乎乎的气息吐在他的喉结，轻声道，粗重的喘息间，言语带了颤抖的哭腔，“我……控制不住自己的兴奋啊……”  
这么多年、她已经布局了这么多年、她已经为此准备了这么多年，已经没有什么能转移她的注意力了。如果说一定还有着什么能解决她此时的困惑的话，那一定是更加兴奋、更加更加更加兴奋的东西了吧。  
背后就是粗糙的石壁、前方就是被空间挤压到一起的肉体，她颤抖着，喘着，在谁也看不到的黑暗之中，脸上扭曲出了满是欲望的笑容：“我说……做吧……”  
——“我知道你一直都想睡我，今晚就特例准许你侍寝。”  
手下，她无力的手指，轻轻摸上了他的腰带。  
狭小的密道，充盈的黑暗，蔓延的窒息感，兴奋的过呼吸，圣地的大逃杀，背叛与信任的螺旋……直至亡命的黎明。


	30. 瓜达尔决战

第九章 瓜达尔决战

海圆历1524年12月21日深夜，“圣地”玛丽乔亚，当晚负责守卫的第八支队抓住那个女人在寝宫最后一晚的机会，封锁宫殿、发动了政变。22日凌晨，发现异常的海军从本部值守的部队中紧急调动了一个营的兵力，22日三点四十四分，当场缴械全部叛兵。  
史称“1222宫变”。  
在世界政府连夜召开紧急会议的帝国宰相伊曼纽尔在得知事情后，立即中止了会议进程，风尘仆仆地赶回了玛丽乔亚，接下了临时的指挥权。他从未像此时此刻如实祈祷过那个女人最好不要出事，在这种紧要关头失去了敌人，最后他们被这样的意外搅得全盘皆输。历史上的偶然太多，他不希望这样脱离计划的不幸发生在自己身……上……吧？  
然后他顿时就觉得自己那难得担心她安危的良心……喂了狗。  
“塔西娅！！”面对紧闭的主卧房门，他带人站在门口对里面自己的那位青梅吼出声，失态至极，“你开门！！！”  
“……好吵。”隔着金闪闪的雕花房门，她的声音从房间中传来，听起来没什么精神，“你给我滚……”  
嗯，虽然语气没什么精神可内容还是挺气人的。顾不得崩了自己给自己设定的人设，伊曼纽尔抬手用力拍了拍门，寸步不让：“我现在必须确认你的安全，塔西娅！是还有残党在里面劫持了你吗？再不开门我就命人开……”  
那扇门终于打开，从里面，推开的门板差点撞到他的鼻子。安娜斯塔西娅把门推开了恰好能出去的大小，身着一件镶着蓝边的浴袍，探出了半个身子，头发乱哄哄的，打了一个哈欠，迷迷糊糊地问道：“现在几点了？你这是要逼宫吗？”  
伊曼纽尔：“……”  
挥挥手让身后的军队退下，伊曼纽尔拿出怀表，见她无事似是终于恢复了往日的温柔，回答她道：“四点一刻，塔西娅。”  
窗外，东边可以看到几丝黎明的浅蓝。  
她吐出一口气，靠在门框上，在他眼前挡住了房内所有的场景，抬眼道：“所以你四点一刻叫我有什么事？”  
伊曼纽尔顿时感到自己日了整个动物园。  
“今天的安排应该是上午九点出发去瓜达尔岛，对吧？”她挑眉，继续道。  
“啊……是。”  
“所以我应该还有将近三个小时的睡眠时间，不是吗？有什么事一定早在四点把我叫起来？”  
闭上双眼，他无奈地妥协：“我安排人七点前来等你，早餐去我那里怎么样？”  
“这是我的荣幸，伊曼纽尔。”她偏头，懒懒地勾起嘴角，竟有了几分甜美的笑意，最后对他说，“那么，早安。瞧瞧你慌张成什么样子了？我们天龙人可是受造物主独宠的神子，没有人能伤得到我们。”  
——除了她自己。  
黄金的房门关上，走回屋内的她望着这一屋爆炸后的狼籍，烦躁地踢了一下脚边古董家具的碎片。落地的玻璃早已被子弹击碎，弥漫在空气中的情欲味道很快就被灌进来的寒风吹散，她不得不走到中央空调的下面才免得受冻。或许她需要让自己吹吹那冬日的寒风，因为只有这样才能给自己的脑袋再降降温。  
对面的梳妆台，镜子碎成了马赛克，把自己的身影映得十分扭曲。  
浴袍下，腿间还挂着黏糊糊的体液，她转头望向一旁那个已经自我唾弃了将近一个小时的男人，开口：“喂，装什么死？”  
“我在自我检讨。”把整个帽子都压在脸上，艾斯的声音听起来比她刚才还要没什么力气，“那个啊……”  
唾弃自己的地方有很多，需要深刻剖析再写个检讨的内容更多，一时间他也不知道该从哪里开始，比如说为什么就精虫上脑发生这种事再或者说好的前来谈判让她收手呢？  
“谁管你。”鼻腔中轻哼出声，她蹲下身，在脚下的狼籍间翻了翻，找出什么，随手向他扔了过去。  
那绝对是投掷武器的速度与力道。出于条件反射他抬手接了下来，把帽子戴到头上，发现手中的是两颗鸽子蛋大小的宝石，似乎是从哪里的装饰上掉下来的，还带着镂空的红铜托。这是……？  
“嫖资，”双手叉腰，安娜斯塔西娅笑眯眯地解释道，“然后你就可以滚了，别留在这里给我添乱！”  
艾斯：“……”  
她上前两步，刚走出头顶中央空调吹风的范围，就被冻得“嘶”了一声，又退了回去。  
艾斯耸肩，叹气出声。手指一弹把那两颗宝石扔回她的脚边，问道：“你已经决定了？”  
决定什么？安娜斯塔西娅终于回想起眼前这个家伙为什么会独自潜入圣地出现在这里，是的，又是一个永远都怀抱着对世界的希望、哪怕只有一丝光亮也会前行试探的家伙。  
她湛蓝的双眸望向他，张狂而自信：“我很久之前就决定好了。”  
历史的车轮……不、历史的玛莎拉蒂早就撒开了欢儿跑得飞快，在这之中她从未想过另一种方向或方式的可能。在这之中她的人生只能由她自己来决定，冥冥之中似乎早就被编织在世界的前沿一半，随着命运的起伏波动着前行。  
“我知道了。”最后，怀着意料之中的淡然与平和，他如此道，“但愿不是‘永别’，塔西娅。”  
“从来都不会是，贱民。”她嘴角上扬，“‘神’，是永生的。”  
海圆历1524年12月22日下午，伟大的安娜斯塔西娅陛下抵达瓜达尔岛亲自督战。当日在赤犬元帅的陪同下参观了校场、武器装备库与军营。  
海圆历1524年12月23日一早，集结了包括12组舰艇编队在内的6个师的兵力在瓜达尔岛举行阅兵仪式，安娜斯塔西娅陛下站在要塞的最高处，发表了简短的讲话。阅兵过后的战士们直接前往一线。当日下午，超距天波雷达探测到了前方革命军的最新动向，向此推进，预计最快于翌日清晨与之交锋。  
海圆历1524年12月24日正午，平安夜的白昼，“第一枪”的信号终于出现在仪器的表盘上——  
瓜达尔岛军事支部的顶层，指挥室。  
四面都是厚厚的防弹玻璃，从这里向外望去，战线的每一个角落都尽收眼底。安娜斯塔西娅一身英姿飒爽的白色军装，坐在正中间；右手边是海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基，左手边是帝国宰相伊曼纽尔。虽然配置上是这样，但显然坐在中间的那个在这里是个花瓶。  
雷达的屏幕上，出现了数个前进的光点。守株待兔等了这么久，终于……  
安娜斯塔西娅紧紧握着扶手，控制住了脸上的表情。  
“塔西娅，”左边，伊曼纽尔温柔的声音从她的左边传来，“如果你现在改变想法的话，还来得及……”  
安娜斯塔西娅转头，看向了他，亦是平静道：“改变什么？现在就举旗投降吗？”  
他那双暗紫色的双眼，眼底深邃得望不到尽头，如水也如层层的深渊。这位竹马总是这样，坐在她的身边，温柔而知性地向她说话，告诉她下一步的行动或是送给她可有可无的礼物。一如四年前，“火拳”的公开处刑之前的那次例会上，伊曼纽尔也是坐在她的身边，桌布下干燥温暖的手掌轻轻握住她的，温柔的暗紫色双眸映出她的影子，告诉她：塔西娅，没事的，去试试吧。这不难。这一刻，依旧是类似的场景，依旧是同样一双温柔的暗紫色眼睛，依旧凝望着她，道：“若是我的话……塔西娅，看在多年的情谊上，我会留你一命的。”  
然而，如果是其他人，就说不定了。  
“你以为事到如今我还会相信你吗，伊曼纽尔？”安娜斯塔西娅用着优雅的语调轻声说出了刺人的话。  
可这尖锐刺骨却像是扎到了棉花里，伊曼纽尔那温和的表情没有一丝的裂纹，像是面对凋零的玫瑰，平淡地感叹道：“是吗，那还真是……可惜了。”  
忽然，指挥室内骤然发出刺耳的警报声。雷达前的士官大叫“检测到生命反应急速靠近”，可从这里望下去，平静的海面直连远处的天空，连一艘军舰的影子都看不到。  
“镀膜从水下吗？”如同当年马林弗多的战场一样，赤犬元帅低声道，随即像是反应过来了什么，严厉地吼道，“上面呢？！！”  
上方？！！几乎是同时，来不及反应的时间，黑影掠过顶层的指挥室，数厘米厚的防弹玻璃炸裂开来，封闭的空间瞬间暴露在北风之中。  
是乌鸦！黑色的、体型巨大的乌鸦不知从何处出现，盘旋在指挥室的上空。  
蒙奇·D·龙从乌鸦的背上翻了下来。  
与此同时，克洛德·伊曼纽尔……不、克洛·D·伊曼纽尔的短刀，架在了弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的脖子上，紧紧抵着她的颈动脉。  
短暂的惊愕，整个蓄势待发的战场竟寂静无声。这样的距离没人能看清高高的指挥室上发生了什么，只能隐约望见防弹玻璃的外壁变成了碎片。  
“看来你的确在乖乖等我，安娜斯塔西娅。看来你果然没明白这世界的规则，比建制更重要的是单兵对决，”只身的革命军首领胜券在握，深色的双眼直视她，低声道，“擒贼先擒王。”  
远处的海面涌动，镀膜过后的革命军战舰从水面浮起，萨博带着主力军出现在了精心准备的战场上。然而，双方并没有开战。  
海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基起身，做了一个手势，指挥室内的几名海军军官瞬间掏出了手枪，枪口直直对准了安娜斯塔西娅的脑袋。  
——海军，反水。  
“这样，就结束了。”轻笑一声，伊曼纽尔像是松了一口气却紧了紧手中的短刀，站在安娜斯塔西娅的左边，面带微笑，又似乎是惋惜着什么，低头看了一眼她，小声说，“塔西娅，你后悔吗？”  
后悔什么？安娜斯塔西娅噗嗤一声笑了出来，胸前震动，紧紧抵在颈间大动脉处的锋利短刀的刀刃危险地陷入了表皮层，几丝鲜血流了下来，浸湿了白色的军装。平时擦破皮就哭天喊地的女子满不在乎地笑道：“不，我很满意。只是……”  
只是啊只是，按照剧本，她应该表面上再不甘地反抗一下才像真的。此时她脸上的笑容很容易被理解为“极怒的反笑”，很快她的行为也印证了这一点。只见她猛地扭住伊曼纽尔举刀的胳膊，以近身的肉搏开始反击，三招之内，就再次被死死按到了满是玻璃碴的地面上。淡白色的丝袜和胸前的衬衫被划破，殷红的斑点渗了出来。  
出手的是龙。这位革命军的首领几乎以“秒杀”之势把金色的暴君按在原地，紧接着，咔嚓一声，她的双腕冰凉，是手铐套上的声响。混乱之中，安娜斯塔西娅的军帽掉了下来，盘好的金发松动、几股卷发垂了下来，湛蓝的双眸像自己的手腕望去……是海晶石，海晶石制成的手铐。那个代号为“晚祷”的秘密任务，就是用化学方式消灭这种稀有的石材，因为……它是天龙人能力的克星。  
武力值不够被安娜斯塔西娅扭伤了胳膊的伊曼纽尔脸色显然不太好看，他甩了甩发痛的肩膀，走了过去，把短刀递给龙，道：“龙先生，快刀斩乱麻。”  
就地处决安娜斯塔西娅，免得夜长梦多。  
“不了，以马内利。”革命军的首领开口，在数人的诧异之中拒绝了他，“唯一能够审判人的是法律，能够决定人生死的也是法律，而不是某个人的意志。”  
……说出了冠冕堂皇的公义大话。  
安娜斯塔西娅低头，金色的发丝挡住了那双漂亮的眼睛，可还是压抑不住微微上扬的嘴角。  
——你那虚伪的公平正义早晚有一天会将自己推向末路，而活命却只得去寻找邪恶的异道。  
龙起身。赤犬示意两名军官把安娜斯塔西娅从地上扯了起来，她尖叫了两声甩开了身上那还不太坚定的手：“放开，贱民！我自己会走路。”  
手戴镣铐的前世界皇帝站得笔直，戏谑的目光一一扫过伊曼纽尔、赤犬和龙的脸，最后对龙挑衅道：“恭喜你了。”  
字正腔圆，带着贵族那做作的歌剧般的语调，哪里有失败的样子？然后，抬头挺胸、闲庭信步，在军官的“押送”下离开了这里。哪怕等待着她的，是阴森寒冷的海底大监狱“Impel Down”Lv.6。  
海圆历1524年平安夜的白昼，进击的革命军不费一兵一卒就一举拿下了“最后的”胜利，比起成果本身，教科书上更为歌颂其无限的人道主义关怀，史称“和平解放”。

【第六卷：短兵相接】完


	31. 入狱

【第七卷：余晖的曙光】

第一章 入狱

海底大监狱·推进城“Impel Down”，位于伟大航路前半段的无风带，是世界第一的监狱。严密的安保、严酷的狱卒以及监狱外海域中的可怖海王类，使得这里有了“铜墙铁壁”之称。而里面关押的自然也都是罪大恶极的重刑犯：“金狮子”史基、“沙鳄”克洛克达尔、“世界破坏者”邦迪·瓦尔多、“人妖王”安布里奥·伊万科夫等等都曾被囚禁于此，哦对了，当然还有四年前马林弗多动乱的核心人物——“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
“和平解放”之后，剩下的负隅顽抗之处收回已是时间的问题。革命军全权接管了世界政府及其下属机构，组建临时政府，逐步重建新的秩序与规则，新的世界会议预计在一个月内完成选举。无论是部门机构，甚至是军方，不过是高层的大换血与大整改，似乎只是准备换上新的领导与颁布了全新的法律准则。地球照样转着，太阳每日依旧从东边升起西边落下；夜幕从东边升起最终消失在西边。这其中自然也包括换了高层的推进城“Impel Down”。今天他们就迎来了一位特殊的犯人。  
海圆历1524年的圣诞节当日，原革命军参谋总长、现世界会议筹备组组长萨博亲自押送原世界皇帝、天龙人弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅前往海底大监狱Impel Down。  
穿过正义之门后，那座冰冷海面上的堡垒出现在海面前方。十几分钟后，押送着政治重犯的军舰行驶到了建筑物前，吊桥落下。  
“啊！萨博先生！”新任的署长敬了军礼，带着狱卒亲自出来迎接上任后第一个收押的犯人。  
“辛苦了。”点头，萨博转身，透过单面可视的舷窗，看到了船舱里被拷在椅子上那个女人。尽管一身的白色军装满是血污、破破烂烂，手脚也戴上了沉重的海晶石镣铐，可还是正襟危坐，端庄优雅，像个贵妇。  
太安静了……这不像是一个人应有的反应。  
他皱眉，走了过去，打开舱门。  
闭目养神的安娜斯塔西娅睁开眼睛，第一眼就望到了站在门边的萨博，那位现在已是举足轻重的政界新星依旧是那袭深色的风衣与礼帽，神色凝重。为等他开口，安娜斯塔西娅就先声夺人道：“到了？”  
深深呼吸，他回答：“到了。”  
然后是大片的沉默。大概这就是传说中的话不投机半句多。看守走了进来，用钥匙解开镶在地面和椅子上的锁扣，握住镣铐的一端。安娜斯塔西娅起身，久坐让她腿脚酸痛，却还是面不改色地坚持着，向门口走去。  
金属相撞摩擦的声响中，她走到了他的面前。萨博开口，问出的问题却出乎意料：“你在想什么？”  
哦呀，这还真是个有趣的问题，尤其是从这种人的口中出来。安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，停下了脚步。不到一公尺的距离，萨博与她对视，这个女人的金发如同衣着一样凌乱，眼线晕开，一脸的彩妆花得像红灯区街角的站街女。她勾起嘴角，蔚蓝色的双瞳闪闪发亮，竟然有了那肮脏的魅惑之感，朱唇微启：“你觉得我在想些什么呢？”  
“……”萨博静静地看着她这幅面孔几秒，转身，向甲板走去。  
安娜斯塔西娅耸肩，嘁了一声，随后就被扯着镣铐的看守用力拽了一下差点儿摔跤。纤细的脚腕已经被磨出了水泡，然后水泡又被磨破，现在每走一步对这位娇生惯养的世界贵族而言都是煎熬。  
停在船头，双方的护卫做了简单的交接仪式，把她安全押送到Impel Down。  
她抬头，虽对这座阴森的海底大监狱总有耳闻，可还真是第一次来。孤立在大海之上的堡垒……吗？  
“竟然把我关到这种地方？”她突然道，丝毫没有身为罪犯的意识，挑挑拣拣，“说好的特殊单间一餐四菜一汤标配呢？啊啊……肚子好饿……”  
卧槽……好尴尬啊……  
几只盘旋在天空中的海鸟发出嗷嗷嗷的叫声。  
萨博不愧是萨博，一脸正经地驳斥了回去：“王子犯法与民同罪。”  
“可我是公主！”她甩了一下头发，无理取闹。  
“……”  
懒得和她抬杠，萨博挥挥手，继续完成了这个简短的交接。安娜斯塔西娅镣铐锁链的另一端，交到了Impel Down狱卒的手中。用力牵着她走上了入城的吊桥。  
——总算，告一段落了。  
重新修整过的海底大监狱比之前更加安全可靠，这一路上没有出任何意外，甚至平静得可怕，连海面都无风。如果旧时代的残党想要劫狱的话，相比会难上加难。吊桥升起，这座孤立的海上堡垒切断了与外界的唯一联系。  
随着看守走了进去，安娜斯塔西娅终于抬眼好好打量起了前来收押的新署长，在看到那张脸时，双眸睁大，微微惊讶。  
是熟人。不……其实也不算太熟。  
那个曾在马林弗多广场上替她挡下暴民攻击的哨兵，利用这出苦肉计被她提拔到了玛丽乔亚，随后就同被招安的汤姆中尉一起，被派遣到外完成名为“晚祷”的绝密任务。而“晚祷”必须要用化学方法消除的稀有石材就是此时此刻拷在她手脚上的……“海晶石”。  
真是冤家路窄啊。  
用上帝视角来看一下的话，Impel Down新署长曾在革命军中的代号是“兵士K”。  
他带人把她领进了监狱的身体检查室。  
随着房门锁上的那一霎那，兵士K……不、已经是署长的男人，脸上严谨认真的表情瞬间消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是阴沉的憎恶，他站在她的面前，用力咬着牙，紧盯着她，挖苦道：“瞧瞧，我们的‘陛下’这是什么样子？”  
“真是的……”她报以微笑，昂首挺胸，柔声回答，“现在的贱民真是连怎么下跪都……”  
啪——！！  
打断她的，是一记巴掌。这样的力道可不是那些情爱上的嬉笑玩闹，而是赤裸裸的怨恨。一掌下去，她的脖子甚至都产生了强烈的疼痛，脑袋被打得眩晕，红色的掌印很宽便显露在脸颊上，口腔内壁磕到牙齿、涌出了大量的鲜血，一时间，只有头脑的眩晕和口中的铁锈味占据了全部的感官。  
随即，第三种感官加入了进来，那个男人用力扯着她的头发，粗暴到几欲把头皮扯掉，逼她踉跄地上前一步，面对面地与他对视。  
“想不到自己也会被绑被打吧，你这杀千刀的婊子！”  
大脑还处于被打得嗡嗡作响的余韵中，安娜斯塔西娅勉强听到他的声音这样咒骂道。以及，眼前，他那张与记忆中相比沧桑了不少的脸……那是，怎样一双充满仇恨的眼睛呢？如果视线可以杀人的话，她已经血溅三尺；如果双眼真的能喷火的话，可一定比那些吃了什么自然系恶魔果实的不知高到哪里去了。  
“呵，”她不屑地瞥向他，“注意你的言辞，贱……呃啊……”  
头皮传来清晰的疼痛，扯痛的感觉打过了脑中的眩晕感。他向上提着她的头发，戴着沉重脚铐的她却连踮起脚尖都做不到。安娜斯塔西娅打包票，在直达大脑的疼痛中，她听到了自己发丝崩断或是抽离毛囊的细微响声。  
他对她的痛呼相当满意，扭曲的面容露出了陷入回忆的浅笑：“你知道吗？我得知她已经牺牲的那日，是怎样的心情？”  
她？这样的疼痛每一秒都在刷新着她所经历的极限值，曾为世界贵族的女子脸色煞白，流出了生理性的泪水，全身的肌肉因为吃痛而紧绷了起来，颤抖着——包括脸部，微微睁开一直眼睛，她的声音小到难以捕捉，轻声反问：“谁？”  
“谁？！你还有脸提是谁？”闻言，他手臂用力，继续把她的头发向上提了几厘米。  
安娜斯塔西娅终于惨叫出声。就如同这座监狱内每日每夜的那些严刑拷打的罪犯一样，就如同玛丽乔亚每日每夜那些鞭挞惨死的奴隶一样……看吧，她也没什么不同。施加于人的，早晚都会回到自己的身上。  
恍惚间，她大概对他口中的那个“她”有了些许的印象。她曾经身边的那个大侍女……吗？那个啊，如果是那个家伙的话……满嘴的血水已经分不清是出于刚刚的那一巴掌还是自己吃痛要出来的，从她的嘴角流了出来。没什么血色的唇瓣被染出了从未有过的色号。她发紧的喉咙难以发声，可还是用着气若悬丝的力度，吐出了话。  
“那个‘她’啊……”她道，模仿着他的句式，“你知道吗？当我看到阿瑞斯把她的头颅砍下，放到我的脚边时，是怎样的心情？”  
那双湛蓝色的双眸，挑衅地、轻蔑地望着他，映出了他愤怒的面孔；那吐着血水的双唇，乖张地、猖狂地开合着，说出了这样的话语。监狱的新署长手中紧紧攥着她的头发，抬脚，踢向了她的腹部。因为带着沉重的镣铐，女子只飞出了三四公尺远便摔到了冰凉的地面上。他的手中，还有着一把金色的发丝。  
仿佛只有大口呼吸才能证明自己的存活，安娜斯塔西娅忍着全身上下的所有疼痛，爬了起来，跪坐在地上。呼吸间血水进入了气管，又拼命咳嗽着。  
“看来，是时候让你见识一下Impel Down的规矩了……”头顶，那个男人的声音传来。  
——首先是仪容仪表，监狱可不是过家家，没时间给你打理头发。  
冰冷的剪刀在她的耳边开开合合，发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声。一头金色的卷发一缕一缕地落在脚边。最后，不用照镜子她也知道，剩下的这极短的短发一定跟被狗啃了似的，一个字，丑。  
咬牙，她忍住没发脾气。  
——然后是着装，统一的黑白囚服。  
布料撕扯的嘶啦声。身上的军装被人粗鲁地撕开，包括丝袜和内衣，几双粗糙的大手在她凝脂般的皮肤上游走、留下红痕。很快，全裸的躯体就暴露在了空气中，在阴冷的温度下紧绷着。她跪坐在同样冰冷又散发着铁锈气味的石砖地上，感受到周围狱卒黏糊糊的视线疯狂地舔舐着自己的全身。  
署长蹲到她的面前，忽然，毫无征兆地握住了她的膝盖。紧接着是镣铐在地砖上摩擦的刺耳声响，她被推倒在地，那个男人用力大大拉开了她的双腿，一览无余，吹了声口哨儿道：“哟，天龙人也没什么特别的嘛……”  
周围的狱卒们传来低沉的笑声。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
署长抬眼，望向她的表情后，愣了一下。只见那个女人毫不在意地躺在冰凉的石地上，滚圆的乳肉摊在胸前，不带有丝毫的羞愤。那双远洋般蔚蓝的眼眸满是冷漠与嘲讽，就像是一个戏外之人，就像是原先那高高在上的世界贵族一般，轻蔑地嘲笑着他们这群贱民。  
巨大的挫败感。  
这个女人……没有羞耻之心。  
强烈的挫败感占据了他的身心，失望而愤怒，他紧握她的脚腕，瞪着双眼，像是受伤的巨兽，低声道：“你……该不会是性冷淡吧？”  
性冷淡？或许他说对了一半，尽管安娜斯塔西娅自己从来没想过这种事，但她的确在精神上有那么些性冷淡，但一切极乐之事的前提是……她心情好。短发剪得像是狗啃的，脸上还带着未消去的掌印、嘴角干涸的血迹带着铁味，她忍着身上的伤与痛，冰冷而锐利的蓝眸藐视着他，开口讽刺道：“这与你何干，贱民？你已经无聊到只对生殖器感兴趣了吗？”  
在这种时候还是用这种表情说出这种话……很好。  
“看来你还真是不见棺材不掉泪啊，‘陛下’。”哼了一声，他放下她的脚踝和膝盖，抬臂，狠狠掐上了她一侧的乳肉，女子猛地颤了一下，只见他指肚下的皮肉瞬间变成了青紫色。  
安娜斯塔西娅带着泪光的蓝眸依旧冷漠如冰，她勾起唇角，干涩地开口道：“你……还真是个可悲的家伙呢。只有最无能的人，才会选择肉体上的摧毁。”  
他站起身，居高临下地望着地上的女子，否认道：“不，我会摧毁你的精神的，‘陛下’。反正你也活不了几天了，不是吗？只要保证你到时能乖乖跪在处刑台上就好了。”  
“……”她的眼底闪过一丝异样，但很快便被隐藏了起来。  
他命人去医务室拿药膏，随后望着她脸上的掌印，继续道：“没忍住打了你的脸，真是遗憾。不过你放心，涂上药之后过几天就会消失了。至于……保证在衣服外露出的地方不留下痕迹的刑罚，我们这里要多少有多少。”  
不能动用私刑的话，只要动用不会留下痕迹的私刑就好了。  
事实上，如果对象是这个女人的话……谁没有怨恨？贵族们背负的血债让这里的每一个人都愿意彼此隐瞒，明知犯法而发泄私愤。  
“你崩溃屈服的样子……我很期待。”  
——最后，在进入牢房之前，都要经过“洗礼”。  
“理论上应该是正在沸腾的‘地狱的温水’，但……总要给‘陛下’一些特殊的待遇。”  
“特殊的待遇”一词被咬得很重。  
拷问室内，她手脚上的海晶石镣铐被扣在了天棚垂下的铁链和地面的锁扣上。  
“这可是天龙人，”署长大大方方地坐到一旁的椅子上，显然是一副观赏的态度，对早已跃跃欲试的狱卒们说，“没错，就是那个‘世界贵族’的‘天龙人’，听说有让人起死回生的复活能力。如果和她做一下的话，搞不好还会延年益寿呢……”  
安娜斯塔西娅抬头，望了望自己手腕上那对海晶石的手铐，扯着嘴角轻声道：“你们……真是没有新意啊……”  
新世界——  
同日，黑桃海贼团收到了某个岛发来的电报，称“翡翠女”被一个神秘的蒙面男子扔到了岛主的家里，然后那个神秘的蒙面男子就离开了，留下她一人哇哇大哭。  
艾斯：“……”  
去看看吧，调转船头，他们向那座岛驶去。前后不到半个小时，黑桃海贼团又收到了一份电报，意外的是来自于临时政府萨博的办公室，称在清点玛丽乔亚港口的时候，发现了原翡翠海贼团的船只，因为联系不到船主，若七日内无人认领将报废。于是考虑到关系，他还是联系了可能会找到她的火拳。  
艾斯：“……”  
真巧。随后他给出的回复是把那艘船也送到那座岛交接吧。  
风平浪静的海面底下，暗流涌动。海沟内的巨大怪兽发出低沉的嘶吼。  
“和平解放”之后，革命军几乎一举吞并了原世界政府旗下百分之九十以上国家。名单上剩下的顽固者则是原天龙人各个家族的旧国家或是绝对的保守主义者。  
全面接手——除去大海贼们掌控的岛屿之外的——土地，怎么看都是时间问题了。报纸的首版头条总是充满了欢庆的气息：今日又有多少岛屿多少组织拥抱了全新的制度，走向和平美满的自由道路。  
而在未收回的岛屿名单中，有心之人都能发现一个从未听过说的岛屿名称：伊诺奇。  
距离，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的公开审判与处刑，还有七天。


	32. 高墙内外

第二章 高墙内外

三日后，12月28日的年末，在沿途所有岛屿都在热闹地准备新年时，黑桃海贼团登陆，艾斯与美拉达汇合。多日未见，短暂的沉默之后，美拉达翡翠色的双瞳深深望着对面的男人，轻声道：“到头来，还是在原地打转。”  
“……是啊。”他喉咙发紧，低声道。  
不过数月未见，眼前的女子却好似已经经历了余生全部的起落，发自内心的成熟闪着绿宝石一般的光亮，那不再是童话中的畅想、也不再是随着舞曲跳跃的皮鞋。皮肉之上的美丽深深刻入了骨头里、灵魂中，散发着迷人的香气。  
“我大概理解了，”她道，“为什么艾斯你会说……经历了马林弗多那一遭之后，很多想法会有改变，因为，我也……”  
生与死，对于两性生殖的有机生命体而言，是最大的事了吧。  
女子的声音停顿在那里，哽咽出声，她深深呼吸才调整好了嗓音，偏头，细声细语地诉说着残酷的事实：“艾斯，我也和你一样了，全世界只剩下自己一人。”  
哥亚暴动……不、按照现在的主流观点，应该说是在哥亚觉醒的时候，他们刚分手不久。美拉达急匆匆地独自赶回东海，连招呼都没有和他打，尽管说她也没义务必须向火拳报告。虽说更多的是美拉达当着安娜斯塔西娅的面单方面宣布和艾斯分手，但……  
没有争吵与偏执，更多的只是一种对未来的期许与祝愿：他尊重她的一切选择，她担心自己让他难办。然而兜兜回回，正如美拉达第一句所说——还是在原地打转。  
分开之时他确实担心着她在海上的安危，而她也总是会想起他。  
“美拉达，”他走过去，抬起手臂，犹豫了一下，终是把她入怀，道，“抱歉，那个时候不在你的身边。”  
她的泪水终于流了出来，湿润的翡翠像是控诉着什么，越流越多却偏离了主题，哭泣中，像是要辩解着什么，说明了自己的来意：“不……要道歉的是我，又给你添麻烦了……我去找塔西娅了，然后她让人把我绑到你的岛上的……所以……”  
“我知道……”他安抚着她，“我也去找她了……”  
他猛地停在这里，搂着她的肌肉僵硬起来。嗯，他是也去找她了，然后……  
“那个啊……美拉达，”另一只手捂脸，他低声道，“虽然这时候说这种事不太好，但是我坦白，我和她……”  
然而并不能直白地说出口。  
“……”她抬头，满是泪花的双眼望向他的窘迫。  
一狠心，破罐破摔，他断然道：“总之，对不起，另一种层面上的。”  
女性的直觉让她在瞬间就明白发生了什么，美拉达破涕为笑，抬手捧上了他的脸，搬正视线，鼻尖相触，轻声道：“没关系，我原谅你了。如果是塔西娅的话……不，只能是塔西娅。”  
“哈啊？”  
从她第一次见到安娜斯塔西娅看他的眼神时她就知道她想睡他，当然，这种话是不能说出口的。美拉达擦了擦自己的眼泪，一想到那个女人，心情顿时又低落了下来，尔后擦干的眼泪又流了一脸：“艾斯……塔西娅她……”  
她……  
她……她，她怎样了呢？  
报纸上说被关入了海底大监狱Impel Down，等候审判。而那个时间是……明年的1月1日。可是……  
说是审判，恐怕无论如何也都是死刑了吧。美拉达全部的身价都压在了伊诺奇岛的反击上，她注册了集团公司，她已经开始筹备成立自己的银行，她甚至都规划好了新的商路……安娜斯塔西娅她却赶跑自己，笑着迎接了这样的后果……！她……  
艾斯叹了一口气，轻轻擦干了她哭了满脸的泪痕，低头，认真道：“听我说，美拉达。虽然我不清楚她具体要做些什么，但是，我可以向你保证，这绝对不是最后的局面。”  
或许从四年前莫比迪克号上的交集开始，他总能凭借自己的了解读懂安娜斯塔西娅的本质，这可能是一种诡异的直觉或是感受，但是，也只是一种诡异的直觉或是感受罢了。  
美拉达开口，抱着疑问与动摇，道：“比如说……？”  
“比如说？”他带着趣味回答，“比如说你已经知道的事情。”  
阿瑞斯的身份，或是，伊诺奇岛。  
当日晚上，原翡翠海贼团的远洋船只抵达同一座岛，但出于新政府与大海贼的微妙关系，船只在近海处转交给黑桃海贼团的船员代理驾驶。  
美拉达望到那艘停靠在岸边的巨轮，一脸惊讶：“啊我都忘了它了……”  
众：远洋船贵得要死好吗！所以别说得这么轻描淡写啊你这万恶的有钱人！！！  
艾斯敲了一下她的脑袋，然后拎着她上船检查。航海日志依旧整齐地摆放在舰桥，一本本厚厚的账单也锁在原来的柜子中……他拉开贮藏室的舱门，里面成箱的黄金差点儿闪瞎人眼。  
艾斯：“……”  
美拉达：“……嗯，别这么看我，我真忘了。”  
艾斯：“……”  
——有钱人就是心大。  
要不说玛丽乔亚的港口治安是全世界No.1，哪怕经历了改朝换代的洗礼，该多的不会多、该少的也不会少。然而……  
是的，一看到“然而”这种转折词，就代表有什么不太好的事要发生了。  
暂且不说因为断电，冰箱内的牛奶变质了这种问题。在船只的书房中，艾斯眼尖地发现了一个贴在桌面下方的黑色匣子。要不说这些常年在大海战斗一线打打杀杀的大海贼就是和常人的关注点不同，随手就能找到这种一般人发现不了的玩意儿。  
那是个手掌大小，厚度仅不到两公分的黑色塑料盒子，重量却暴露了里面是金属结构的事实。  
“这是……？”美拉达凑了过去，问道。  
他的神色严肃了起来，微微皱眉：“跟踪器。”  
“欸？”  
在这艘船上粘上跟踪器，有什么意义吗？  
突然，像是想起什么，她猛地吸了一口气，惊呼出声。双手捂住嘴，美拉达那双绿眸闪呀闪，对艾斯道：“我……前不久去了伊诺奇岛。”  
而新政府公布的尚未收回的土地中，伊诺奇岛的名称赫然在列。这其中……  
“革命军很早就开始找伊诺奇岛了，”他陷入回忆，“至少是五六年前开始。”  
根据他曾在那座岛上的经历，先把和安娜斯塔西娅发生的不愉快放到一边，那座被浓雾的结界封锁的岛屿上，存有雕刻着古代文字的巨大石板，很有可能涉及到那段历史的正文。是故，革命军从一开始的目标也和历史正文有关也说不定。  
可这样的时间点也无法说清这追踪器和他们的关系……等等，和他们？  
艾斯把目光从手中的追踪器上面转移到美拉达的身上，有些惊讶，问道：“你在怀疑是革命军？”  
“不，其实……”吐出一口气，美拉达低头，小声道，“你能知道它在这里藏了多久吗？让我想想它都记录了什么。”  
回到黑桃海贼团的船上，艾斯叫来懂得机械的船员。他拿着工具打开了外面的壳子，切断了电线，拆下了里面的一张小小的卡片，在自己的机器上读取着数据。几分钟后，打断的乱码出现在了屏幕上。  
船员：“这是加密的数据，船长，如果要破解的话恐怕需要更多的时间。”  
“可以知道是从哪天开始的吗？”艾斯追问。  
“没问题。”  
他给出的答案，是翡翠海贼团解散的那一天，在马林弗多。  
美拉达的表情一下子就沉了下来，显而易见，是她曾经的船员出卖了她。并且，这是一种长久的出卖，长久到如果本人无法继续呆在她身边时，也要留下跟踪及记录着她的动向。是谁？又是为了谁？出卖了什么呢？有什么值得出卖的呢？诸如此类的问题一下子充斥着她的脑海。  
那名船员见状找借口离开了船舱。留下的艾斯却开口，只字不落地说出了她在那之后的去向：“之后你去了萨摩岛和伊诺奇岛，然后去玛丽乔亚找了塔西娅，但是船留在了港口，人到了现在的这里。”  
“艾斯？？”她眨眼，有些不可置信，“伊诺奇岛的事是我刚刚自己说的，玛丽乔亚你也去了，但萨摩岛的事你为什么会知道？”  
叹气，他耸肩道：“我担心你的安全，所以一直在留意你的消息。所以如果想知道你的去向的话并不难，也不用如此大费周章。”  
有什么暖暖的，但还没来得及感动什么，他的下一句分析就袭来——  
“但是这种情报都是十分模糊的方向……”  
所以，除非是需要十分精确的数据。  
“结果还是伊诺奇岛……吗……位置被我暴露了……”她双手捂脸，尾音带着颤抖。是谁？她船上的叛徒到底是谁？？又拿到了怎样的好处？？是无意置之，还是断定她会去那里呢？不对，还有更严重的事情……她道，“那……塔西娅她岂不是……”  
更危险了呢？虽说她那种程度的政治犯肯定被看押在特殊的地方，被严密又安全地看守起来，可是……她的后路，还存在吗？  
距离，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的公开审判与处刑，还有四天。


	33. 历史正文

第三章 历史正文

翌日，海底大监狱·推进城“Impel Down”的拷问室内，空气中弥漫着浓郁的腥臭。  
这“地狱的洗礼”已经持续了将近90个小时没有停歇。堡垒内的狱卒们还在门外排着队，甚至还有轻刑的犯人也逃出来凑热闹。在这常年压抑阴冷的深海监狱中，某种禁忌被默认地打破。  
安娜斯塔西娅的手臂上插着针管，点滴注射着葡萄糖和生理盐水维持着生命必须的能量，整个人几乎被埋在赤裸的“肉块”之下。  
肮脏的侮辱与谩骂，这样的“盛宴”除去比世界贵族“天龙人”曾有的更加低廉与无趣，蔓延着仇恨的种子，将之黏糊糊地涂抹在全身外，似乎也没什么不同。  
“真是顽强……”有人这样说道，“竟然能坚持到现在……”  
保持着理性，那双模糊起来的湛蓝色双眸挑衅地嘲讽着为非作歹的人们，在如此长久从未间断的责罚中，竟然坚持到现在都没有崩溃。但是这样的意志力却成为了征服的标杆。  
伊曼纽尔找到拷问室时，看到的就是这样一幅不堪入目的景象。人们沉浸于发泄的欲望之中，忘乎所以忘记了时间。  
他对这样的气味过敏，想要打喷嚏却深深呼吸忍了下来，抬手，用力鼓掌，盖过了小小房间内的混乱，对坐在一旁昏昏欲睡的署长道：“真是胜景啊，署长。”  
“以马内利先生？！”  
屋内的躁动瞬间停了下来，过度的惊愕找回了些许的理智，面面相觑。  
……为什么，没有通报的情况下，这位已经恢复身份的高级卧底会出现在这里？  
他不悦地闭上双眼，静了几秒，再睁开时暗紫色的双眸平静如水，可话语却有着几分严厉：“我记得上面有说要善待战俘的，对吧？”  
支支吾吾了许久，他把炮火转到了在场的狱卒们身上：“还站着干什么！都给我滚！！！”  
慌忙抱起衣服，有的人连裤子都没来得及穿上，十几秒之间就仓皇而逃。不大的拷问室内只剩下三个人。  
随后，署长搓着手，对伊曼纽尔尴尬道：“那个啊……您……”  
“但是她是死刑犯，而非战俘。”打断他的辩解，伊曼纽尔勾起嘴角，似乎找到了那个文字游戏中的答案，为他开脱。  
署长：“……”  
几秒钟的错愕，年轻的署长反应了过来，脸上的神情变了几种颜色，最终停留在逃过一劫的庆幸与找到靠山的欣喜之上：“是啊，是马上就要被处决的死刑犯。”  
伊曼纽尔把目光转向趴在地上的女子身上。一头金色的短发潮湿地被粘成条，她趴在污浊的地面上，捂着喉咙疯狂咳嗽干呕着浊液。紫眸温柔了起来，惋惜道：“一边输液一边被上，感到悲惨吗，塔西娅？”  
“……伊曼纽尔、吗？”听到他的声音，她缓缓抬头，沙哑的嗓音轻轻叫出了来者的名字，无光的蓝眸眨了几下还是没能对上焦距，可毫无血色的双唇却扯出了一丝嘲讽的弧度，“怎么，你就是来和我说这些的？”  
全身涂满了污秽，趴在最大监狱的拷问室中，她还气若悬丝地嘲讽别人，这的确是天大的本事。  
他哼笑了一声，对署长责难道：“真是又脏又臭，你给我清洗一下。然后……我有些话要和她说。”  
“是！”署长敬礼道，从一旁的墙上卸下来了高压水枪。  
那是水刑或是清理地面的血迹时才会用到的器具之一，带着动能的水柱打在她的身上，成为了洗刷人体的工具。冰冷的水灌进她的本就肿痛的喉咙，她差点儿把自己的肺给咳出来。  
屋内污浊的空气渐渐被冷泉的清香替代，得到伊曼纽尔的许可后，署长转身离开了拷问室，关上了铁门。屋内只剩下两个人。趴在阴凉的石砖之上，在海底的低温中又被浇了一身的冷水，趴在地上的女子冻得瑟瑟发抖，不由自主想要蜷曲起身子，却受困于手脚的镣铐。  
伊曼纽尔轻轻蹲下身，告诉她：“这是最近在商讨的事情，我觉得太有趣了，还是告诉你一声更加有趣。龙先生……打算公开‘历史正文’。”  
那个啊……眯起眼睛，安娜斯塔西娅轻声笑了出来，依旧用着无比沙哑的声音回应道：“请随意。”  
这样的答复似乎在他的意料之外，他沉默着低头看着她，正想着这女人终于被折磨疯了，却发现她那双湛蓝的眼睛渐渐恢复了神采——理智而锐利，聪颖而明亮。挑眉，伊曼纽尔反问道：“你不在乎？”  
“我为什么要在乎？”安娜斯塔西娅没什么血色的双唇被冻到发紫，以至于让她出口的话语都带上了微微的颤音，可这缺丝毫不影响她的思维，她用力说道，“伊曼纽尔，你和贱民待久了果然也变傻了。‘真相’是什么从来都不重要，重要的是……愚蠢的贱民们会选择相信什么。”  
人们永远只相信自己想要相信的东西，而从来都不会去关注真正的“真相”。所以，如果有人要公布那“历史正文”的话，就去公布好了，她倒想看看，会有多少人相信。  
八百年前——  
那个战乱的年代中，结盟的21国终于取得了短暂的胜利，缔结和平条约的地点被选在了红土大陆上，一个叫玛丽乔亚的不起眼的地方。然后，就在经过激烈的讨价还价，在缔结的前夜，一束明亮的光芒降临在了那里，先祖们……遇见了神明。  
不是各个岛屿的民俗传说，而是……真正的神明。  
神说，让我们来做个试验吧。  
神说，由你们代理我统治世界，看看能持续多久？  
有人问，否则呢？  
神说，否则就消灭这得之不易的和平，让你们继续陷入永无止境的争端。  
神说，这战争将直到世界的尽头，如一次又一次的轮回一般，摧毁人类的文明。  
有人答，以我们的和平缔约为基础，就算由我们来统治世界，也无法达到绝对的和平。  
神说，所以，这是一个试验。  
弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特扬着下巴，毫无敬畏之心地与高高在上的神明讨价还价，这不公平，为什么我们要白白干活？统治世界很累的好吗？如果答应你有什么好处？  
周围人吓得只想扑上去堵住她的嘴，奈何覆水难收。  
神说，我可以满足你们每人一个愿望，一个可以永远地传承下去的愿望。  
这是莫大的诱惑。虽然没能说出口，可大多数人的心中都有了答案。  
名字里带D的那个人却忽然开口，一针见血地指出了偏离本质的问题，我们是为了和平而聚在一起的，而不知权力和欲望，对吧？  
然后，愤然离开。  
神说，那个人终将再临王座。  
这样的预言大概是让这出游戏有了宿命的戏剧性。  
克洛·D·以马内利望着自己离开的表兄，虚伪地选择自身的利益，他向神明祈求了“保全自我的睿智”。然后，在日后的更名中，把自己的全名改为了克洛德·以马内利。  
弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特延续了伊诺奇岛弗罗洛王朝宗教改革的成果，得到了“生命”。  
……  
红土大陆上这个不起眼的商业城市被封为了“圣地”。林立的宫殿建立了起来，结盟的王族们以造物主的后裔、世界贵族天龙人的名义举国迁往了红土大陆的玛丽乔亚，部分国家连同国民也迁往了红土大陆，例如伊诺奇岛。  
但也有特例，阿拉巴斯坦的娜菲鲁塔利获得了那“纯真与善良”后，瞬间意识到了行事的不妥。于是她选择回到自己的国家，做着明君的梦。  
相反，毕生就想当个昏君的弗罗洛·皮埃尔·安托瓦内特是最积极搬到“圣地”荒淫度日的。她在伊诺奇岛指挥搬迁的时候，向亲信斯图尔特直言“历史潮流浩浩荡荡，天下之事从未新鲜，战火必然再起”，而为了避免“恐怕到时我那些娇生惯养的后代们就都变成弱智了”的惨样出现，亲自监督让他把这些事务篆刻在神殿的地下室中，并在岛屿上设立了特殊的结界，然后把斯图尔特刺杀于老家伊诺奇岛。  
从此，伊诺奇岛的事情就被她刻意从历史上抹掉了……才怪。八百年后，白胡子海贼团的情报网能从地方史料中挖掘出伊诺奇岛曾姓弗罗洛的证据；八百年前，克洛德一族能从漏风的墙中听闻八卦小料也不是难事；再转回八百年后，伊曼纽尔作为后裔从前人的备忘录中能够发现的重点自然就变成了那里有历史正文的副本。  
——是的，这就是那历史正文。被守护的玛丽乔亚的国宝。  
海底大监狱的拷问室似乎比走廊要阴冷得多，冰凉的水和阴冷的地砖把刺骨的寒气侵入安娜斯塔西娅的身体。她青紫的双唇勾起，颤抖着，颤抖着笑了出来，抬头望着伊曼纽尔，讽刺道：“你觉得贱民们会相信这个荒唐的历史吗？你们有胆子把这歌颂天龙人才是真正的和平守护者的真相公布出来吗？”  
“那从来都不是什么真相，”伊曼纽尔嗤笑一声，反问，“你凭什么相信石板上单方面的记录？”  
是啊，她又凭什么详细那神话一般的故事呢？  
安娜斯塔西娅望着自己的竹马，陷入了短暂的沉思，随即咧嘴道：“可是，它说的结果是对的啊……”  
天龙人家族继承的能力、新旧秩序会带来旷日持久的世界大战……就算抛去了神明的存在，可道理是正确的啊。  
他露出了温柔的微笑，断言道：“那不过是世界贵族为了保持自己的特权、维护独裁的统治，神化了自己，编造出来的谎言罢了。至于你口中的‘能力’，连恶魔果实一样都没有科学道理，不是吗？大概就是契机由吃下果实变成了遗传罢了。”  
八百年前——  
那个战乱的年代中，结盟的21国终于取得了短暂的胜利，缔结和平条约的地点被选在了红土大陆上，一个叫玛丽乔亚的不起眼的地方。然后，在激烈的讨价还价中，就在缔结的前夜，忍耐终于到了临界点，冲突骤然爆发。  
那些人赢得胜利不是为了和平，而是在追求更多的特权。在这样或那样的理由与借口之下，他们有了企图统治世界的野心。其中部分家伙有着世代相传的能力，这没什么可惊讶的，就如同这世上也有着能使人获得超能力的恶魔果实一样；而他们则不希望自己这基于血脉的能力随着通婚稀释，从而制定了森严的等级制度，把人类分成了三六九等。  
其中自然有人表达的强烈的反对意见。最终爆发的冲突中，名字里带D的男人狠狠地斥责了这群为了一己私利而分割世界之人的虚伪，愤然离席。临走前，他说，他是为了建立那真正和平自由的世界而来，而不是像他们一样，令人作呕。哪怕现在寻得不到那个答案，他的后人也会为了真正的理想而奉献终生。  
他很强大，尤其是那世界上数一数二的意志力，在随后发生的短暂战斗中，没人赢得了他，只得望着他离开的背影。他旁听了会议的全部，可封不住他的口也要不了他的命，在场之人深深知道，这个家伙早晚要反。于是他们记恨了下来。  
同时离席的还有阿拉巴斯坦的娜菲鲁塔利。  
当时伊曼纽尔的祖先，克洛·D·以马内利是那个家伙的表弟，他隐藏在了这个崭新的特权阶层中，把姓氏改为了“克洛德”，去掉了那个碍眼的“D”。等待着一切翻盘的那一天的到来。  
与珍惜自己血脉能力而小心生育的世界贵族们不同，名字里带D的家族不会为了这种事情而把爱情判刑，尽管经过800年的岁月，血脉被逐渐稀释，可散落在世界各处的后代们总有那么几个杰出的，并且凭借个人的力量把世界搅合得乱七八糟。  
海圆历15世纪最后几年的大海风起云涌。  
海圆历1498年，曾经抵达伟大航路终点、得知真相的哥尔·D·罗杰主动向海军自首，公开处决于罗格镇。同年，蒙奇·D·龙开始了自己的计划。  
海圆历1503年，克洛一族嗅出了风向的改变，联系到了远在天边、还只是小小反抗组织的革命军。同年，弗罗洛一族的小公主安娜斯塔西娅出生。  
海圆历1506年，趁着太阳海贼团大闹玛丽乔亚、解放奴隶的风波，克洛一族……也就是伊曼纽尔的双亲诈死，潜回革命军总部成为了高级干部。留下伊曼纽尔在圣地当做内应。  
……  
海圆历1524年的年末，代表着旧制度巅峰的“金色暴君”弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅终于被推翻、入狱。  
海圆历1525年的1月1日，她将被公开审判与处刑。  
“这才是历史，我亲爱的塔西娅。”伊曼纽尔指了指自己的脑袋，对她道，“脑子是个好东西，可惜你没有。做人要学会思考，而不是一味地相信那石板上枯燥的文字。”  
“思考？”她反问，“你所谓的思考就是颠倒黑白的春秋笔法吗？”  
“我们假设你所坚信的那虚假的神话是真的，假设，”他顿了一下，重复着那个虚拟的词汇，“那么，为何在推翻天龙人政府之后，没错，就是现在，世界没有毁灭呢？”  
安娜斯塔西娅趴在地上，缓缓低下了头，完美地隐藏了翘起的嘴角……尽管全身的每一个关节每一处细胞都在疼痛、身上的每一个孔洞都火辣辣地撕裂着，可还是没能压住上扬的嘴角。  
是呀，可是前提是——你们真的推翻了它。  
她低头隐藏自己上扬的唇角，被他当成了某种无话可说。伊曼纽尔挑眉，换上了她经常用到的那做作的高贵语调，道：“不过，如果这样公布，无法让我们得到最大的好处，所以，我向龙先生的建议是……编造一个完美无缺的、会被人绝对信服的谎言公布出来，但是被他否决了。”  
所以……只是换了一批守护秘密的人吗？不……安娜斯塔西娅把全部的精力都耗费在了大脑中，准确地捕捉到了他的措辞：“提案？被否决？呵……真是笑死我了，亲爱的伊曼纽尔，你以为你是谁？你现在的职务是什么？”  
克洛·D·伊曼纽尔现在的职务？他眯起了双眼，危险的气息笼罩了下来。  
然后，感受到他的不悦，安娜斯塔西娅笑得更开心了，可还没虚弱地笑出声，身上的伤痛就害得她只得趴在那里龇牙咧嘴。  
好痛……这不是精神的错觉，她强大的意志力让她的精神从始至终都没有过意思的裂痕，这……确确实实……是肉体上骤然迸发的疼痛……一时间，疼痛过于激烈，甚至模糊了感官，只觉得那贯穿了全身上下，辨别不出最初的位置。大脑嗡嗡作响无法转动。她咬牙，强行提起精神，气流通过肿痛的喉咙沙哑着发出微弱的声响：“……虚职吧？”  
可伊曼纽尔还是听清了，比谁都听得清楚。那个女人湛蓝色的双眼不再有虚伪的优雅，撕破假想后只剩下锐利的挖苦，挖苦他——  
现在的职位，是虚职。  
想想也是，哪怕已经洗白身份，所有高层都知晓了他是原革命军安插在“圣地”玛丽乔亚之中的卧底，可这种事怎么可能大肆在民间公开？就算所有人都理解他、不会怀疑他的热忱，可……谁又能放心让曾经的帝国宰相手握新政府的实权呢？于名于利、于真于假，尽管克洛·D·伊曼纽尔领了大功，可他始终都是不能被完全信服的骨干。所以，他在新政府内的职位，一定是一个听起来吊炸天、但永远也无法触摸到实权的位置。  
相似的道理，前海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基也是一样。  
莫名其妙迸发的剧烈疼痛让她的肌肉不自觉地颤抖起来，可她还是用尽力气压抑着，进而向伊曼纽尔追问：“赤犬元帅呢？也是一样吧？”  
他沉默着，像是一种默认。  
那……还真是悲伤的故事。元帅有着海军中数一数二的强劲实力，心怀“绝对正义”的渴望，却在一个不能大显身手的虚职上，积年累月的仇恨也会让他在军中备受怀疑，一定很难受吧……  
她痛极了，在一阵一阵涌上全身的强烈疼痛中，终于察觉到了疼痛的根源——小腹处。牙齿咯咯作响，她借力还是笑出声音，古怪的笑声。  
以赤犬元帅强硬的性格，一定会有所行动。所以安娜斯塔西娅从来都不担心。但是……伊曼纽尔……哈，她从不期待他这祖传的“明哲保身的智慧”能让他有什么叛逆的行为，但，他只要有后悔的心情就好了。没有错，至于伊曼纽尔，安娜斯塔西娅的唯一目的，就是让他在事成之后心怀悔恨和不甘：在拥有了曾掌握帝国一切权力的宰相身份之后，只能挂着那么一个不痛不痒的虚职，饱受非议，一定很难受吧？  
很难受吧？很难受很难受吧？权力的滋味，一旦尝过，就再也戒不掉了。  
一想到“伊曼纽尔心里到底有多难受”这种问题，她甚至觉得从小腹处蔓延到全身的剧烈疼痛都没那么让人发抖了。她的蓝眸恶劣地盯着他，脸白得可怕、又有些浮肿，像是死人，双唇青紫勾起，发出微弱、沙哑的古怪笑声。  
——这个疯子。  
他狠狠啧了一声，不想再和这种女人呆在一间屋子里，准备离开……可在抬眼的一刹那，愣了一下。  
她的下体处正流着鲜血，染红了地面和大腿，而这个发疯的女人却浑然不觉。那样的出血量绝不是什么撕裂的伤口，那么不正常的出血量……  
安娜斯塔西娅只觉得小腹处的疼痛一阵大过一阵，传到大脑让一切感官都变得僵硬起来，仿佛驱赶着她的理智，让人无暇顾及阴谋与算计。  
在将近90个小时的恐怖责罚中克己地保持着清醒的女人，终于昏睡了过去。  
真是难看……最后，她缓慢的思绪骂着自己，怎么能再伊曼纽尔的面前晕倒？！  
重刑犯弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅进了监狱的医护室进行急救。  
医疗仪器发出滴滴的响声，女子平躺在病床上，戴着氧气罩，一切数据恢复了正常。  
玻璃墙外，伊曼纽尔拿着监狱医生的报告，皱眉：“流产？”  
“是的，以马内利先生，”医生像是仅仅履行自己的职责一般，语气淡然，说着事不关己的推论，“似乎是只有七八天的样子，因为受精卵刚刚在子宫内安家，所以不是很严重。”  
七八天？是谁的？？诸如此类的问题瞬间进入他的脑海，算着日子，那应该还是她抵达瓜达尔岛之前的日子。在“圣地”玛丽乔亚的时候吗？那……可能性多了去了，无论是谁的他都不会奇怪，只是……天龙人虽说荒淫无度，可对待生育一向小心谨慎，她怎么会犯这种错误？是意外吗？真的是意外吗？  
无论怎样，也没什么讨论的意义了。他隔着玻璃瞥了一眼昏睡在病床上的女人，对医生道：“既然无碍，就没必要躺在这里浪费税金。反正也活不了两天了……”  
医生微微皱眉，终是没有反驳，去安排人把她丢出来。  
对于刚刚流产后的人来讲，海底大监狱无论哪方面都糟糕透顶，可……说得对，反正也没几天可活的了。  
伊曼纽尔顿了几秒，低声对身旁的署长说：“你们要怎样处理我没有意见，但……记住了，1月1日，她必须‘看着像是’完好无损地活着的样子，出现在处刑台上。”  
“怎么？”察觉到伊曼纽尔暗紫色眼底划过的异样，监狱的新署长笑了一声，“你心疼了？”  
他心疼？开什么玩笑，拼命甩开关系才是最合适的保身之道啊。伊曼纽尔嗤笑一声：“怎么可能？”  
随即，当着署长的面，把手中的医疗报告撕得粉碎。  
这次事件，包括急诊抢救室的所有数据，以及他们的所作所为，必须就地销毁得一干二净。就仿佛那个女人自从入狱以来就一直乖地被锁在牢房中一样，不能有第二种答案。另外，换个角度这也可以说，只要1月1日那天她“看着像是”完好无损的活着的样子出现在处刑台上，无论做些什么都得到了以马内利的默许。  
死人，是没有权利的。即将死掉的人，是可以随意践踏的。在个人英雄主义的丛林世界中，这似乎是个被习惯忽视的准则。  
距离，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的公开审判与处刑，还有三天。


	34. 冷暖

第四章 冷暖

入狱第六天，她终于被丢入了牢房。海底大监狱·推进城“Impel Down”的地下六层“Lv.6”，死刑犯或终身监禁者的栖居处。据说，这里所关的罪犯都是因为过于凶恶而从历史中抹消的怪物级人物。  
——包括当年的罗杰之子“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯。  
“伙计，你知道吗？”  
昏睡中，她模模糊糊地听到狱卒的声音隐约传来。  
“这婊子肚子里还有个小的，咱们刚刚○了孕妇欸……”  
“卧槽？！真的假的？”  
“……”  
狱卒们说着猥琐的笑话，手掌伸入她的囚服又揩油一番后，才把她扔入牢房，锁门，离去。这一摔，物理性碰撞带来的疼痛把她彻底砸醒。心里默默爆粗，安娜斯塔西娅却维持着那个落地的姿势，一点儿都不想动，因为仿佛只要再动一下，全身每一个关节每一处筋肉甚至每一颗细胞都会带来更多的痛楚。  
耳边，附近牢房的罪犯们下流地吹起了口哨。她缓缓睁眼，望着对面还带着血迹的墙壁，没有理会。  
流产……么？回想起狱卒的对话，她找到了小腹剧烈疼痛的原因。  
真是搞事！搞事搞事搞事！在这种时候连自己的身体都在添乱，不过，幸好……没了……在这种时候，她不允许一丝一毫计划外的差错出现。  
好冷……建在深海之中的堡垒，潮湿而阴冷，又因常年的行刑而带着浓重的阴气。最下面的这一层更为如此，那股大海的冰冷潮气仿佛透过了石砖，渗入了人的皮肤。躺在地上，她微微的蜷缩了起来，望到了自己双腕上的手铐——海晶石。用力握拳，只要再一稍稍用力，只要再……  
闭上双眼，她突然松懈了下来，可还是被冻得发抖。坚持住，安娜斯塔西娅告诉自己，坚持住，现在她唯一的目标就是活下去，活着坚持到那一日的降临。  
她再次昏睡了过去。  
是的，从始至终，这位我行我素的天龙人从未设想过关于那颗受精卵的其他事宜，包括它的另一半有可能是谁。而这件事连同侵犯的暴行，也将永远地被尘封在这冰冷的海底。除了……后果成为了终焉的前奏。  
——口干舌燥、哪怕蜷缩成蜗牛也感受不到丝毫的温暖。  
翌日，前来送饭的狱卒发现不妥的时候，持续一晚的高烧已经让她几乎丢掉了半条命。几分钟后，监狱的医务室再次迎来了这位多事的囚犯。  
“啧，天龙人就是娇气……”一阵强制性的退烧药注射进去后，医生像是突然想起了什么，走出房门，推了推眼镜，道，“听说和发烧的人和做更有感觉哦，我这里有床……”  
……  
曾经世界贵族“天龙人”的宫殿、被称为“圣地”的玛丽乔亚如今已成为了旧时代的博物馆。新政府为此特意成立了一个50人的专家组，特聘草帽海贼团的历史学家妮可·罗宾作为顾问，对其内部的文物进行修复整理。  
目前，玛丽乔亚的广场和附近的钟楼、前殿已经清理完毕，任何新政府的公民都可以免费参观。当然，最重要的用途，是明日的处刑。  
玛丽乔亚广场的正前方，绞刑架的高台已经立了起来。  
哪怕只开放了圣地的一隅，不大的地方也人头躜动，游客们挤满了每一寸空间，对天龙人的私生活指指点点。  
忽然，人群中传来震耳欲聋的尖叫声——  
而这追星般疯狂的因，则是出现在一侧的人影。  
“嗷嗷嗷萨博大人！！！”  
“看这里看这里——！！自拍一个……OK！”  
“我的天哪出门旅个游竟然能捕捉到野生的萨博大大！”  
“第一次离偶像这么近嘤嘤嘤no more me……”  
“……”  
那个人影向众人礼节性地招了招手，又引起一阵尖叫后，走了回去。  
什么？你问他为什么又回去了？你问他出来是干嘛的？他倒是想走啊！可是有路吗！里三层外三层都被围得水泄不通好吗！！转身后便无法保持脸上那淡定的神情，萨博欲哭无泪，走回建筑后一手扶墙一手捂脸：“克尔拉，你为什么让我从正门走？”  
屋内的橘发女子一手托着下巴，皱眉盯着铺在眼前桌子上的巨大地图，道：“因为有合适港口的出口只有两个，而另一个……距离实在是有些远。”  
萨博：“……”可以吐槽一下占地面积太大了么。  
“诶等等！好像有近路……”克尔拉几乎趴到了地图上，可找到一半就惨叫一声，双手用力蹂躏着自己的短发，哀嚎，“是我看错了……这简直就是迷宫吧。这几天隔壁50人的专家队已经因为迷路失踪了8个了……”  
“不用找了，我们现在需要更熟悉这里的人。”百般无奈，萨博叫停了她，走向一旁桌上的电话虫，播了几个号码后，接通了连线。  
“什么事？”男声从电话虫中传来。  
萨博清了清嗓子，一本正经地说：“以马内利，我现在需要你。”  
伊曼纽尔：“……”  
“你在听吗？”  
“萨博先生，我必须说，你的口气听起来像个基佬。”  
萨博：“……”  
边上的克尔拉笑了，不知从哪儿抓了一把瓜子开始看戏。  
几分钟后，萨博终于从伊曼纽尔口中得到自己想要的。电话虫的声音低低传来，道：“我们一族的宫殿的主卧室，右手边第三个陈列柜的后面有一条暗道，直通香波地群岛。”  
而换来的，却是萨博大断的沉默。  
似是猜到了他的所想，伊曼纽尔开脱道：“这种事不是很常见吗？因为贵族们都很惜命啊，相信你家以前也一定有类似的东西存在吧。”  
“以马内利，”他顿了一下，问道，“这样的设施，在玛丽乔亚有多少？”  
电话虫的语气轻描淡写，仿佛已然是个不管世事的闲散王爷：“谁知道呢……我只知道我们一族的，如果你想要弗罗洛一族的暗道我也能想办法弄到，至于其他的……肯定也都会有的吧。”  
“……”  
挂断了电话，出发前，萨博压了压头顶的礼帽，对克尔拉命令道：“我们又有新活儿了啊……”  
“是~是~明白了。”她心领神会，应和道，“找出玛丽乔亚内的这些不安定因素，对吧？虽然只剩下一天了，但……交给我吧。”  
——“你，一定从未站在玛丽乔亚的顶端俯瞰过这个世界。”  
海圆历1520年，火拳的公开处刑事件之后，莫比迪克号上，因为一点儿擦伤就疼得哭天喊地的安娜斯塔西娅曾经艾斯这样说过。  
当时他的回答是什么呢？啊，想起来了，只是一句敷衍：“是，我怎么可能去过那种圣地。”  
如今他却来了，海圆历1524年的12月30日，站到了整个玛丽乔亚最高的高塔的顶端。事实上，站在这里俯瞰的世界似乎在感官上没什么特别之处：可以望到香波地群岛的近海、可以眺望到马林弗多的碉堡、转身可以瞭望新世界那永远也不会平静的海面。而低空的雾气与薄薄的云彩却遮住了这些远方的美景。这就是……她所谓的“世界”吗？还是……她的整个世界？又或者是某种作为神明俯视大海的心情？再通天的高塔，也是建立在广袤的大陆上的。  
“艾斯先生？你有在听我说吗？”身后的女声打断了他的思路。  
“啊，抱歉……”反应过来，他摘下帽子，道歉道。  
新政府特聘的顾问，草帽海贼团的历史学家妮可·罗宾把手中的档案袋交到了他的手上，简短地道破了把这位大海贼唤来的目的：“这是我们从天龙人的图书馆中整理出的一些资料，有关哥尔·D·罗杰的。我们的船长也认为还是由你来处理比较好。”  
有关那个男人啊……哥尔·D·罗杰。重复了那个陌生又熟悉的名字，他沉默地接下了这个档案袋，牛皮纸制成的棕褐色档案袋被纸张塞得满满的，上面用黑色记号笔清晰地也写了那个男人的大名。除此之外，还有一个时间，1480~1500。  
他把帽子再次按到头上，轻笑一声，纯黑的双眸充满了自信。同时，手掌燃起火焰，那叠珍贵的资料连同档案袋迅速碳化、化为了一缕青烟。  
这就是他的回答。  
“哦呀，”罗宾的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，却微微笑了出来，“还真是意料之中情理之外的选择呢，艾斯先生。”  
“比起这种事，我就不打扰你们工作了。”他耸肩，眼神越过她。  
高塔顶端露台的门被推开，克尔拉走了进来，寒暄后，对罗宾道：“古建筑……你熟悉吗？”  
其实艾斯还吞下一句话，反正……里面的东西也有不少人看过了吧。  
罗宾面向克尔拉，视线却若有若无扫过艾斯，其实她也吞下了一句话……  
资料里有写，哥尔·D·罗杰自首之前，曾与天龙人弗罗洛·安德烈有所接触。  
尽管还有部分的失地没有被新政府收回，可大势已去的旧党想必也坚持不了多少时间。废除了几乎全部的旧法，在新的法律与规章制度没有颁布的空白期……停滞的经济政策可管不了每日每夜的经济活动。“翡翠女”美拉达的悬赏被撤销的第七天，她就光明正大地出现在了玛丽乔亚这个旅游景点中。如果不是大多数群众都不知道她那层贵族余孽的身份，估计她也不敢在新政府的地盘上如此随处走动。她的银行计划进行得十分顺利，如果可以，最好趁着这几日新法律没有公布的空挡钻更多的空子……嗯，还有，虽然每当被房地产商问道总部为什么在伊诺奇岛这种未解放区时，一脸正经地回答“避税啊”也是一门技术活。  
捧着电话虫，在人群的角落处谈了好几笔生意，正当没生意可谈时，她才放下，抬头望向圣地里面：“艾斯太慢了啊……”  
难不成又有什么推翻世界的重大理论发现？女子的脑洞有些大，颇为无聊地转身准备先回船上等他，然后——  
她撞上了一个人。彼此口中都习惯性地说着对不起，在听到声音后抬头一愣。  
“阿艹？！”  
“美拉达船长？！”  
对面的女子正是原翡翠海贼团的副船长阿艹，在解散之后，还能有这种偶遇真是应该为了她们伟大的友谊好好庆祝一下，可是……  
可是，可是可是可是……  
美拉达翡翠色的双眸几乎在第一时间就发现了有什么不太对劲，脸上的笑容还没有洋溢起来，就沉了下去。后退一步，她看着阿艹的全身，问：“你这是……”怎么回事？  
她身上穿着的制服，是革命军的……不、现在应该叫新政府了。  
“啊！这个啊……”阿艹站直，十分自豪地回答道，“解散后……我找到了新的工作。”  
她肩上的军衔，分明是……准尉。  
美拉达深深呼吸，脸上淡然，挑眉问她：“你……是从什么时候开始的？”  
“美拉达？”她一脸惊讶，“你在说什么啊？是解散后……”  
“别说谎了，你当我是傻子吗？”她的声音一下子抬高，尖锐了起来。周围的游客纷纷向这边注目，美拉达轻咳一声，调整好语气，望着昔日最得力的副手，心底的寒冰却越来越厚，“这才几天？你就在军队里当上准尉了？”  
阿艹缄默地望着她，良久，才缓缓开口：“八年了。”  
“哈啊？”  
“我说，八年了，”反正大局已定，她坚定道，脸颊上有了不明的淡淡红晕，“我为萨博先生提供情报已经八年了。”  
八年？呵……还够长的……  
“加入翡翠海贼团也是你的计划吗？”  
“不，加入您的海贼团纯属意外事件。别忘了当初死命游说我加入的可是您自己，只是……我做梦也想不到，会有如此之大的收获。”  
“什么收获？塔西娅的情报吗？”  
她的眼底闪过一丝阴霾，刻板地回答道：“没错，是那个女人的……”  
呼——  
美拉达抬手，直直地就扇了她一巴掌。可这个拟声词之所以是“呼”而不是“啪”，是因为阿艹后退一步躲开了攻击，让她只扇到了一把空气。美拉达已经记不得自己上次如此生气是什么时候了，她一向是个脾气相当好的人——或许可以归功于良好的教养，但是，这次……  
紧紧握拳双臂都有了颤抖，她几乎用上了可以咬碎牙的力气，翡翠的双眼狠狠地盯着面前的女人：“你知道吗？如果杀人不犯法，我真想现在就把你……”  
对于这种没有任何攻击力的攻击，阿艹嗤笑了出来，满不在乎地模仿着她的句式道：“你知道吗？船长，如果我更早些知道你也是贵族的话，你根本活不到现在。”  
“这和我是贵族是什么关系？”  
“你有兴趣听个故事吗？”  
“……”不！没有！！美拉达她完全不想听啊！  
可对方显然没给她拒绝的机会，自顾自道：“我家因为触犯北海的贵族而被灭门，我的母亲在最后一刻冒着生命危险把我托付给了路过的海贼，如此，我才逃过一劫。然而那群海贼却是人贩子，从此……”  
“所以这和我有什么关系吗？”打断她的自怨自艾，美拉达大概是被安娜斯塔西娅传染上了相同的毛病，满脑子都是阿艹出卖了自己的她根本没空去培养这个不合时宜的同理心，她曾是那样地信任着她啊。  
“嗯，”没想到，她却微笑地点头，“我恨贵族、我恨海贼、我痛恨着这样的制度。这种事……你这样被捧在手心中宠爱的大小姐是永远体会不到的吧？”  
距离，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的公开审判与处刑，还有两天。


	35. 真相与假象

第五章 真相与假象

原革命军参谋总长、现世界会议筹备组组长萨博亲自提审的消息提前半日到达了海底大监狱。审讯室被清理了出来，规格不大的房间内，中间的海楼石栅栏间镶上了厚厚的防弹玻璃。  
安娜斯塔西娅被带到了其中的一侧，沉重的手铐与脚铐在她的手腕脚踝上留下了渗着组织液的青紫，像是血泪的手镯与脚链一般。换上了崭新的黑白囚服，她被按到了这半个房间内唯一的椅子上。  
这回倒是没再把镣铐锁到地上，署长按着她的肩膀，低声威胁：“虽然不知道为什么萨博先生在最后一天还回来，但……你最好不要多话。”  
“哼，”她甩着那狗啃似的短发，抬眼，湛蓝的双瞳被金色的碎刘海遮挡了少许，讽刺道，“如果你被蚂蚁咬了，会想着到处告状吗？”  
“你！”他用力捏着她的肩膀，不见她的表情有一丝改变后，转身走了出去。  
大约十分钟过后，审讯室栅栏的另一面，房门打开，那个男人走了进来，是萨博。  
审讯室的门再度被关上，不大的空间内只有他们两个人。萨博坐到了这边的椅子上，双手交叉，未等他发问，对面的女人就率先开口：“现在才想起来想我请教吗？”  
嘲讽的口气，她用上了“请教”这种词汇。  
“请教？”萨博重复，语气平淡，对她说，“我只不过是来确认一些事罢了。”  
“没错，你是该好好确认一下，”安娜斯塔西娅勾起嘴角，蓝眸闪着光亮，低压声音，咬字清晰，道，“因为你们根本稳不住这个政权，对吧？”  
尽管身着囚服、剪短了头发、戴着镣铐，可抬头挺胸坐在栅栏另一面的女子哪里有阶下囚的样子，反而依旧像是那个高高在上的世界贵族，尖酸刻薄地吐出了过分的话语。是的，之所以要用“尖酸刻薄”和“过分”这两个词，是因为……从某种意义上来讲，她也不算说错了什么。  
这一点，作为世界会议筹备组组长的萨博自然深有体会，大多数地方的牵头者期待的只是能够分割的革命果实，兴许这也是他们为何如此积极于推翻天龙人政权的原因之一。  
看到对面的男子脸色微变，安娜斯塔西娅知道自己说中了。  
她眯了眯眼睛，继续道：“你以为自己一呼百应？少开玩笑了，他们根本就不是在响应你们的号召！没有人对你们描绘的那美丽新世界感兴趣，他们只是想推倒我罢了。”  
瞬间蜂起的反抗者们，有多少是真心实意真情实感地为了那面自由的大旗而奋斗呢？又有多少只是顺应局势的骑墙派、趁机大捞政治资本占山为王的家伙呢？  
“醒醒吧，”她嘲笑道，“这世上从来就没有过什么‘追求自由’，有的只是‘追求特权’罢了。”  
隔着海楼石栅栏，他呼出半口气，理智地反问：“那又怎样？就因为这样就止步不前了吗？”  
“往前？你打算怎么往前？”历史在八百年前就已经终结了，她想要如此说，却被打断。  
他道：“即使这会是种无比艰难痛苦的割裂，我们也有信心去实践。你给我们留下的是一个怎样的政府，你自己清楚。所以哪怕这会是个相当漫长的过程，我们也不会放弃。”  
“我留下的？”带着浓浓的笑意，她眨眼，就差一点儿就真的笑出声，“看来你还不傻嘛……”  
是的，经过马绍尔群岛的事件后，萨博已经彻底知道眼前的这个女人有多能演。她欺骗了所有的线人，除了伊曼纽尔，所有的情报都指向弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。是故他就相信了那百分之九十九的假象而忽略了百分之一的真理，尔后在马绍尔群岛亲眼见到这个女人时……才发觉事情和想象中的有着千差万别。换言之，或许还能有一个更加可怕的推论，那就是她之所以能做到这点，是因为……她知道自己身边的卧底都是哪些。而她给革命军留下的这个政府……真才实干的官员们早就被她染血的双手杀得干干净净，剩下的是哪些自然就不言而喻。这样纯粹恶心人的烂摊子……  
“你是故意的，”他皱眉，对她道，“把固执的五老星推给我们当顾问也是。”  
“什么？五老星？他们在你们那里吗？”她愣了一下，震惊的样子装得倒是很像，然后像是回想了几秒，才回忆起那段往事，“我只是对他们说，‘如果对我不满意的话，可以去更加有希望的地方’而已。”  
四年前，火拳的公开处刑后，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅被除名、成为了全世界头号的政治犯，在仅仅三个月后，她就返回了“圣地”玛丽乔亚，拿回了世界贵族“天龙人”的身份。再然后，在她称帝登基的时候，强势地废除了五老星制度，并把五老星驱除出了圣地，在那之前的某日，她以突然视察的名义与五老星会面，没人知道她与五老星单独谈了些什么——  
“谁在乎你们的想法和手段，从今以后领导世界政府的只能是我。啊是吗？如果有什么其他的想法，就滚啊，去找你们心目中更合适的家伙们。虽然我这个人一向宽宏大量，但是……我不希望在我的18岁生日前再听到什么‘政令不出玛丽乔亚’的段子。”  
她的确没让五老星去投奔革命军，她只是小小地暗示了一下。谁知道他们这么聪明……呢。是的，他们掌握的机密让他们的价值如此之高，只要走出世界政府一步，就能成为各个组织争夺的对象。然而……安娜斯塔西娅不屑，没了世界政府，他们还以为自己是谁？  
她眨着眼睛，对萨博说：“也是呢……如果他们真的投奔到你们那里，也不是不可能。毕竟我们天龙人不要的垃圾，总有贱民们如获至宝似的去抢。听闻萨博君小时候就有从垃圾堆中挑挑拣拣的爱好了啊……”  
凭自己的力量击碎绊脚石算什么本事？把顽固不堪的绊脚石丢到敌人家里让他们闹心才是最好的。所以，从她把五老星丢出去到革命军把五老星——当然，主要是为了五老星手中的情报——收留于总部都是她的预谋？  
萨博紧紧抿着唇，像是压抑着自己的情绪，低沉的声音带了几丝沙哑：“你……到底有多少是戏？”  
他这一句话轻易挑起了女子的怒焰，她猛地抬高声音，尖锐地喊了出来，尾音破音：“你们才是一出大戏！！”  
大戏？把世界政府渗透成筛子吗？凭自己本事塞进去的卧底为什么是戏？不……不止是这样……  
他看向女子扭曲的神情，明白了一切。  
——。  
她已经都知道了，从头到尾地那种。本应惊讶或震怒的事情，他却不可思议地松了一口气，感受到了自己的平静。  
“安娜斯塔西娅，”萨博叫了她的名字，口吻毫无波澜，“虽然现在说这种话很可笑，但……很遗憾，起初，我们通过以马内……伊曼纽尔笼络到了有着‘复活’能力的你，是想让你加入革命军的。”  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅掌握着“起死回生的复活魔法”，这在玛丽乔亚并不是什么秘密。作为内应的伊曼纽尔从一开始就盯上了她，这张“复活”的大牌必须为革命军所用，如果落到其他势力的手里后果不堪设想。于是，伊曼纽尔一直等待着接近她的机会，直到她终于死干净了一户口本那年，终于得以接近那位小公主，对她伸出了手，温柔地说：“我们是同类人，塔西娅。”  
他叫她塔西娅，为她绕口的名字创造了简单的昵称。  
他说，他们是同类人，都是只身生存于圣地的小可怜。  
后来，他成功了。至少他以为自己成功了。  
伊曼纽尔取得了安娜斯塔西娅的信任，以关系亲密的青梅竹马之名。  
“让我加入革命军？”仿佛是听到了天大的笑话，安娜斯塔西娅笑了出来，身子前倾，手脚的镣铐发出响声，对海楼石栅栏外的萨博说道，“所以就把我推到马林弗多的战场上？”  
被戳到什么痛处的前革命军参谋总长脸色变得极其难看，理智被扰乱般吼了回去：“当时我能怎么办！我也很绝望啊！！”  
海圆历1520年，“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯被捕，按照新闻上的说法，是将在七日后于海军总部马林弗多公开处刑。这个意外像是打乱了时代的节奏一般，也冲击着大海上每个势力的棋盘。  
恰好在地球另一面的萨博得到消息时，自然也和路飞一样，拼掉性命也得冲上前线去营救自己的兄弟。可是……摆在面前的是赤裸裸的名为“现实”的不可抗力。他所在的位置，无论如何也不可能在七日之内赶到马林弗多，哪怕全程坐着巨大的乌鸦在空中冲刺也到不了，最快……也需要半个月以上的时间。  
他的脑袋乱作一团，当即就快崩溃在原地。龙先生和克尔拉及时稳住了他，反复说着“那可是白胡子海贼团啊”、“会暗示监狱内和附近的革命军同党尽全力帮助”之类的安抚，然而并不能解决任何实质性的问题。  
伊曼纽尔得知这件事后，和萨博通了一次电话，道：“不如交给我吧，萨博先生。”  
“你能保证什么？”他怀疑道。  
“我唯一能保证的，就是您的义兄完好无损地离开马林弗多。”  
“你要如何做到？”  
“只要交给你完美的结果就可以了，不是吗？至于方法……说实话，我讨厌被盯得死死的。”  
“……”  
当时，伊曼纽尔对萨博的口气很大，似乎是这位天龙人也知道此时此刻的萨博除了拜托他没有其他的出路。也的确，那时的萨博除了把这件事托付给伊曼纽尔之外，就只能抱着电视看直播了。  
——他至少比美拉达好点儿，美拉达她只能抱着电视看直播。  
客观来说，伊曼纽尔确实是个可怕到极点的男人。彼时的他已经掌控了整个“圣地”玛丽乔亚，每一处的宫殿、每一位天龙人的身边都尽是他的眼线。他也理解革命军对自己不能完全信任的根源所在，所以放任了例如“侍女K”这种三面间谍的潜入。总之，对于这位控制了整个圣地的天龙人而言，挑拨离间是再容易不过的事。事实上他也一直是这样做的，为了得到这辈天龙人中唯一能力有用的安娜斯塔西娅，数年间他一直让所有人孤立她，这样便只有自己一人能为她的全部依靠。为的当然就是这种时候。火拳公开处刑前一周，玛丽乔亚的天龙人例会更是如此。他利用眼线们暗中挑拨，让玛格诺丽娅宫和肯德里克圣这两个家伙牵头，把安娜斯塔西娅宫推向风浪尖上。然后自己推波助澜，成功把她逼到了马林弗多的战场上。  
他太了解她了。  
伊曼纽尔太了解安娜斯塔西娅了。  
伊曼纽尔圣太了解安娜斯塔西娅宫了。  
他算得分毫不差，就算她嫌烦，懒洋洋地在动乱最后在出手，也会动用自己“复活”的能力让一切风平浪静。于是，安娜斯塔西娅这张“复活”的大牌，为了拯救火拳的性命，提前进入了历史的篇章。  
当然，还需要一个最重要的收尾。会议要这样告诉安娜斯塔西娅宫：“为了保证社会的稳定，阻止这场毫无意义的公开处刑。”最终落在纸面上的记录要是这样：“为了最大程度地避免动乱，需于公开处刑前处死海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰的血脉。原天龙人安娜斯塔西娅宫，利用此次大事件，趁机联合海贼、发动政变，所幸被及时识破未酿成大祸。”  
萨博曾一度认为这样的做法是画蛇添足，但伊曼纽尔不这样认为。二人在事后为此吵过一架，睿智的天龙人坚持使用过一次的棋子就该丢弃，免得夜长梦多。  
于是，他把这个故事补充完整，当做历史上微不足道的恶人结局……  
安娜斯塔西娅，全世界通缉的头号政治犯，赏金是零贝里，但是，若能取其人头，天龙人政府承诺许一世荣华富贵。没有错，取其人头者，将有机会填补天龙人位置中，她腾出来的那个空缺。  
……用这种群众运动的方法，把她赶尽杀绝。  
同时，天龙人的内讧也会大大降低其作为统治者的威严，这对冉冉升起的革命军而言百利而无一害。  
这个一石二鸟之计，如果事情真的发展成这样，从某种角度上来说，还算省心。可是……  
“你的卷土重来是我们唯一的失算。”萨博起身，走到海楼石栅栏前，低头望着坐在那里天龙人女子，神情复杂地坦白道。  
“因为在你们的计划里，我应该随便死在世界的某个角落，从此销声匿迹，对吧？”安娜斯塔西娅把他的话接了下去，然后，也坦然，“但是我也有唯一的判断失误，就是当时复活了火拳。”  
萨博握着旧水管的手紧了紧，没有说话。  
她扬着下巴，继续道：“马林弗多当时的动乱中心看似是继承了罗杰血脉的火拳，但实际是白胡子。当时我应该注意到这点的，但是却被伊曼纽尔给绕进去了。不……就结果而言，从我接受天龙人例会的那个指令开始，就已经落入你们和天龙人叛党的圈套了。我更正一下，完美无缺华丽可爱的我唯一的判断失误就是信了伊曼纽尔那个傻逼的话。”  
“你……”站在海楼石栅栏和防弹玻璃组成的墙壁前，他皱眉，对她道，“你从什么时候开始意识到这些的？”  
“是啊，什么时候呢……”安娜斯塔西娅苍白的脸上露出了浅浅的微笑，“不过等我意识到的时候，就只能把劣势变为优势了啊。比如说，你们能轻易接纳五老星，就是因为从火拳那里得到了我咒骂他们的情报吧。”  
没有错，都是她故意演给艾斯看的。  
萨博的神色显然不悦了起来：“所以你高调地表现出对艾斯的兴趣，让人误以为你喜欢他。”  
“喜欢？”啧了一声，她一脸的嘲笑，“注意你的措辞，为什么要用这种词语侮辱我？谁给你的勇气？我只是想办法通过那个男人把情报传给你们罢了。”  
他闭上双眼，像是在极力控制着某种难以言喻的怒火，以至于嗓音都有了些许的沙哑：“我们是得到了你的假情报，安娜斯塔西娅，但是，来源并不是艾斯。”  
来源不是那个男人？她挑眉，显然并不相信：“哈啊？你们不是兄弟吗？好得不得了的那种？”  
“正因为是兄弟，所以才不会用这种手段！”他睁眼，终是没有压抑住这份怒火，把矛头指向她。骤然爆发的霸气覆盖了整个审讯室，“你说出这种话、做出这种事就没有考虑过艾斯的感受吗！！”  
如果是一般人，或许早就被他的气势镇住，更有甚者会直接晕倒在地。但是很遗憾的是，安娜斯塔西娅不是一般人。她面不改色地直视着他的怒火，轻佻地、熟练地、准确地继续激怒他：“别人的感受和我有什么关系？我为什么要在乎贱民的感受？”  
——造物主的后裔、高高在上的世界贵族“天龙人”凭什么要考虑其他人的感受？  
在日前，无数次无数次，那百分之九十九的情报都告诉萨博，没错，她就是这样一个目中无人刚愎自用的蠢货，他也曾如此相信着，可是……当这个女人在他面前，亲自表现出这副嘴脸时，他却感到了前所未有的不可理喻。她的愚蠢和她的算计扭曲在一起，拧成了螺丝一般的螺旋，把理智侵蚀为熊熊的怒火。这大概也是她那浑然天成的本事之一。  
一时间，他竟然被气得说不出一句话。  
伊曼纽尔说的没错，萨博想，这个女人的卷土重来虽然是他的失算，但却是天赐给革命军的礼物。她的性格只会加速天龙人政权的瓦解，而她本人也恰好可以成为那个众矢之的的靶子。  
“我会对她的强权倾囊相助。”在写给革命军总部的报告中，“以马内利”伊曼纽尔曾这样陈述。  
那时萨博第一反应就是在电报中质问了回去：“所以，你就会支持她杀人如麻的残暴吗？”  
他给他的回复只有简短的一句话：“我已经决定了。”  
那一瞬间，年轻的参谋总长有了养虎为患的错觉。  
克洛·D·伊曼纽尔掌握的权力太大了。几乎没有什么犹豫，萨博就把作为精英的侍女K和兵士K以“以马内利的线人”的身份安插了进去。从此，关于“圣地”玛丽乔亚的情报便多了一条直通革命军的暗线。直到前几日，看到伊曼纽尔安定地挂上那个虚职时，他才放下心来。  
龙先生说，阵痛多少都是会有的。可如今的情况恐怕是，阵痛多少都会被这个女人拉长。  
“安娜斯塔西娅，”望着对面椅子上的女子，萨博逐渐冷静了下来后，缓缓开口，问道，“你‘透露’给我们的情报，到底有多少是真的？”  
她抬头，张扬地眯起了眼睛，笑盈盈地开口：“你猜？”  
这是个极其经典的答复。如果不是在这种场合下，如果不是面对这个女人，如果不是抱有这种糟糕的心情，他或许真的会开玩笑似的反驳一句，你猜我猜什么？可惜他没有那种国际时间。他没有理会她的挑衅，进一步追问：“入狱也在你的计划之中吗？还是说你还有其他的阴谋？”  
安娜斯塔西娅把自己拷在一起的双手举了起来，上面海晶石的手铐在纤细瘦弱的手腕上无比明显。她道：“我都这样了……我倒是想知道，你觉得我还能怎么翻盘？”  
她竟然还有脸问出这种话？略带惊讶，随即沉寂了下来，萨博不以为意道：“我们已经知道伊诺奇岛的确切位置了。”  
伊诺奇岛……  
微微皱眉，她似是破罐破摔般没有隐藏：“那又怎样？”  
除非是“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特那种等级的蛮力，否则没人能奈何得了那层上古的结界。就算有强闯进去的大将又如何？他出得来吗？更何况里面还有阿瑞斯坐镇。  
萨博深深呼吸，对她警告：“但愿你没有给我们准备什么特别的惊喜，安娜斯塔西娅。”  
“我想也算不上什么惊喜。”她把双手放在膝盖上，坐得端庄，清了清嗓子用着无比做作的腔调，如此答道。  
没来由地，因为她这样的语气，他感到了一阵强烈的恶心：这虚伪又做作的行为总是被上流社会称为贵族的礼仪。  
“你的回答一点参考的意义都没有。”他道，“明天就是你执行死刑的日子了，没人会在乎你的谎言。”  
“谎言？”像是听到了什么极其有趣的表达，安娜斯塔西娅显然找错了他这句话的重点。本应被传达死刑日的她指着那有损她人品的词汇，偏头，一字一顿地对站在栅栏另一面的男子道，“我，从不说谎。”  
安娜斯塔西娅从不说谎，她只是不习惯把真话全部说出来罢了。  
安娜斯塔西娅说自己从不说谎？这真是天底下最大的笑话！  
“从不说谎”这句话本身又是否是谎话呢？  
萨博刚刚压下来的愤怒又有再次飙高的危险，他盯着那个女人卖弄无辜的脸，咬牙没发作出来。可看到他脸色的安娜斯塔西娅却开心无比，噗嗤一声，咯咯笑了出来。在他脸色愈来愈难看的时候，由浅笑变为了仰天的大笑。  
“你这个疯子……”最终，他低低骂了一声，转身离去。  
审讯室的门，被萨博用力关上。门框和门板撞击出了震耳欲聋的响声，在监狱的内部产生了阵阵的回音。  
距离，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的公开审判与处刑，还有一天。


	36. 公开处刑

第六章 公开处刑

海圆历1525年，新政府的元年；海圆历1525年的1月1日，新年的第一天。同时，也是弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅公开审判与处刑的日子。极少人知道的是，今天，也是她的22岁生日。  
——真是个有意义的生日礼物啊，莫大的讽刺莫过于如此。  
地点被选为原“圣地”玛丽乔亚前面的广场上。旧制度的宫殿群将俯视着那个女人的死亡，宣告着新时代的到来。  
尽管虎落平原，可和五年前“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯处刑时的声势浩大不一样，反而更像是二十七年前“海贼王”哥尔·D·罗杰处刑时的熙来攘往。前来围观的群众把偌大的广场挤得水泄不通，敬业的记者们提前三日就在最前面支起了帐篷，准备着第一手的新闻报道。  
宛如法国大革命断头台前的欢呼雀跃，人们纷纷赶来前来见证一个时代的终焉。  
被自由派在会议桌上诟病了二十分钟，深知安娜斯塔西娅其人的萨博还是固执地在广场上安排了军队，隔开了处刑台与群众的距离。  
一切准备就位。  
押送重犯的军舰停靠在海底大监狱门前。监狱的地下六层，安娜斯塔西娅静静地坐在自己的牢房中，附近牢房内的犯人们不知为何也跟打了鸡血似的，吹着口哨用猥亵下流的言语攻击着她，然后再欢呼一把哈哈哈你这个贱人终于要去死了。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”关你屁事啊？你们究竟在兴奋些什么啊？  
说得好像新政府已经自由主义到可以容忍犯罪似的，话说也没见他们天下大赦把这群Lv.6的罪犯们给放了出来吧？倒是五年前的草帽营救他哥时放出来了不少，所以果然……海贼就是海贼，罪恶的代名词。她哼了一声，不想和这群人计较。其实更多的是……她已经没什么力气说话了。22岁生日，在她22年的人生中，安娜斯塔西娅大概从未有过如此虚弱的时候。  
或许也不怪她，如果是换做别人，有极大的可能根本就活不到现在。  
秉着“养精蓄锐”精神的她背对着外面，面冲着墙壁闭目养神。直到她在嘈杂的咒骂声中听到一句——  
“话说当年火拳也是在她这个位置啊……”  
她睁眼，望到了对面石壁上的斑斑血迹，干涸地渗入石头当中，在阴影下几乎分辨不出颜色。  
那些血迹……是那个男人当年留下的吗？是巧合、抑或是命运？  
这时，押送她的狱卒从走廊的另一端走了过来，整个Lv.6恢复了安静。十分钟后，她被交到了军舰之上。军舰之中的牢房经过改造，原先的海楼石变成了针对她的海晶石。军舰中负责押送的军官正准备把她扣在牢房的椅子上……  
她没什么血色的双唇微张，打断他的动作，轻声问道：“小哥，从这里到处刑的地点要多长时间？”  
“我们走专用的航道，所以只需要三个小时。”  
“是吗，三个小时……足够了……”她吐出一口气，显然让周围的军官神经一下子紧绷了起来。  
彻底停下手中把镣铐锁在地上的动作，他站到她的面前，刚想警告她什么，却看见……  
只见，这个女人毫无形象地摊坐在椅子上，带着手铐的双手用力向下扯了扯囚服的上衣，露出了胸前的沟壑；一脚拖着镣铐抬起，脚跟踩上了椅子边，囚服裤子裹着的私处有着隐约的轮廓，她偏头，短发扫过脸侧，伸出舌尖舔了舔泛白的唇瓣，道：“你，和天龙人做过吗？”  
距离公开审判开始的时间只剩下最后十分钟。玛丽乔亚前的广场上人头攒动，处刑台前是几排肃穆的军人，隔开了吃瓜的群众。最前排早已被整装待发的媒体们所占领，不少记者站在已经开机的镜头前进行着最后的直播，记录着新年第一天这个伟大的日子。后面自然是前来看热闹的真·围观群众，普通人的一生中能够亲眼见到大事件的次数寥寥无几，是人自然就不会轻易放过这样的围观机会，更何况还是那个女人的末路。  
在处刑台的背面，媒体与群众望不到的地方，在两名军官押送着安娜斯塔西娅走了过来。那个女人狗啃了一样的短发在脸上打出不规则的阴影，金色的发丝乱糟糟的，身上黑白条纹的囚服也似乎是被撕扯过，露出大片的皮肤，而在露出的脖子和前胸上有着不少红色的痕迹。  
那是……  
有过经验的明眼人一下就能辨别出来，那是撕咬与啃噬的吻痕。  
萨博注意到了她身上的痕迹，深深皱眉，像是陷入了短暂的思考，尔后转头望向伊曼纽尔。那位曾经的世界贵族感受到他的视线，一副事不关己的无辜神情，耸了耸肩膀，暗紫色的眼底带着不知名的笑意。而那个女人则依旧挺胸收腹地走着，即便穿着囚服也要装得像穿了大裙子一般优雅，拖着脚铐，落落大方地对身上的痕迹毫不隐藏。  
她的脚步停在了这里。湛蓝的目光扫过在场的每一个人，即将执行死刑的犯人却用着审视的眼神，荒唐地开口：“看来……是个符合规格的迎接仪式。”  
在场之人，认识的或是不认识的，有头有脸的人物都来了。  
最终，她的眼神落到了“赤犬”萨卡斯基身上。原海军元帅啊……如今却只能挂着一个不痛不痒的虚职……安娜斯塔西娅扫过他的肩膀，连军衔都没有吗？不会是文职吧。  
那位钢铁般的军人依旧沉着一张脸，笔直地站在人群中，强烈的存在感带着威严的压力。她与他对视，安娜斯塔西娅的双眼意味不明地闪了闪，轻声道：“……元帅……”  
虽然只过了短短一周左右的时间，但“元帅”这样的旧称总会让人联想到复辟的奢望。萨博沉着脸，督促军官把她带上刑场，避免夜长梦多。  
最后，安娜斯塔西娅与赤犬擦肩而过：“萨卡斯基元帅，还记得我的话吗？”  
她的声音很小，可在场之人谁没有点儿战场上的能耐？几乎全听得清清楚楚。  
“时间到了。”萨博对军官如此道，率先走上了台阶。  
安娜斯塔西娅曾与萨卡斯基元帅说过什么？  
——“元帅，我所理解的‘正义’啊，是不会让自己的臣民陷于战争的恐惧中。”  
——“前期不要给我输得太明显哦，元帅。”  
——“如果您在以后还要继续和我合作的话，我真是荣幸至极。”  
——“我果然喜欢你，元帅。”  
而最后的对话是在什么时候呢？  
——“这是最后一次了。再见了，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”  
——“啊啦，是‘再见’不是‘永别’吗，元帅？”  
不是永别，当然不是永别。毕竟还要有着可能的“日后的合作”。  
被军官牵着镣铐，安娜斯塔西娅有些辛苦地抬脚攀爬着高台的楼梯，心里吐槽着蛇精病啊修这么高楼梯这么多走着太累了这绝对是为了那视觉上的神圣感震一震人，嗯，就像她当年登基时的大理石台阶一样。正在这时，身旁一同走上来的萨博忽然开口道：“我说过吧，但愿你没有给我们准备什么特别的惊喜，安娜斯塔西娅。”  
“你在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”她的双眼平视着前方的空气，把目中无人表现得淋漓尽致。  
对她的装聋作哑似乎已经习惯，萨博压低声音，边走边道：“你在怂恿萨卡斯基先生。”  
他用上了肯定句，可她却不耐烦地反驳：“喂喂，你这毛病可一点儿也不可爱啊，萨博君。不要什么脏水都往我身上泼好吗？元帅有着他自己的想法，和我有什么关系？”  
他对她这毫无说服力的说辞付之一笑。  
“不过话说回来，比起担心元帅，你不觉得更应该担心一下你们自己吗？”  
“什么？”  
“老实说，我觉得你们是智障。”  
萨博：“……”  
“你不觉得自己选错了位置吗？玛丽乔亚可是我最熟悉的地方。”她哼了一声，不知在得意地嘚瑟什么，比如说……这几日在里面迷路的家伙？  
“圣地”玛丽乔亚，在前不久还是一处禁地。作为旧时代的象征，斩断旧时代的仪式被设置在这里并无不妥，甚至可以说，这样的设计妙极了。但是换个角度想的话，在安娜斯塔西娅最熟悉的地方真的没问题吗？  
万一突发什么幺蛾子……不，当然没问题。  
“死心吧，”萨博像是观看最后的无理取闹一般，淡然道，“我和龙先生全程都会在你的左右；虽然顾及到民众没有安排太多的兵力，但在场之人无一不是以一敌百的能力者，更何况……今日，全部军队都是一级警备，直到你断气为止。”  
“什么嘛……”她显然略带遗憾，“我死亡的排场怎么这么小！你给我重新来啊喂，至少像火拳那样把广场塞满个十万精兵吧？”  
有意或无意，她又提及了五年前马林弗多的那场事。  
“闭嘴。”神色不悦起来的萨博快步迈了几节台阶，随即像是突然想到什么，猛地顿住了脚步，对身后的她说，“啊对了，其实……在一周之前，我还认为以马内利喜欢你。”  
“哈啊？我？他？？？”她一脸被强行喂了翔的表情，“这种话都说得出来你果然是智障吧！”  
没理会她的骂人，萨博平淡地陈述：“你知道吗？在瓜达尔岛战役之前，他向我请求，如果你乖乖投降的话，能不能看在克洛家族为革命军奉献的份儿上把你留给他。”  
瓜达尔岛……  
那个时候……是的，仔细想来，那日伊曼纽尔坐在她的左手边，最后的最后，他与她是有过一段简短的对话——  
“塔西娅，如果你现在改变想法的话，还来得及……”  
“改变什么？现在就举旗投降吗？”  
“若是我的话……塔西娅，看在多年的情谊上，我会留你一命的。”  
“你以为事到如今我还会相信你吗，伊曼纽尔？”  
“是吗，那还真是……可惜了。”  
这……算什么啊……  
处刑台背面，高高的台阶，他们停留在还差几步便露出身影的位置。  
最后，站在她前面的萨博无奈地吐出一口气，语气中有了几分惋惜，道：“算了，就算你知道也无济于事。毕竟……安娜斯塔西娅，你这种人连心都没有，怎么可能有感情？”  
他向前走上了高台，身影出现在人群前。民众吵闹的欢呼声传来。  
安娜斯塔西娅身心复杂地站在原处的台阶上，一时间脑子中闪过很多片段。  
伊曼纽尔，他……  
她想要回头再看他最后一眼，可是身边的军官却拽着她镣铐的另一端，把她带上了处刑台。  
时隔一个星期，那个女人终于再次出现在公众的视野中。从她站上处刑台的那一刻开始，整个广场便不由自主地安静了下来。聚集了十余万人的玛丽乔亚广场上，一时间竟然静得只能听到风声。高台上的那个女人从这样的角度睥睨着人群，无数镜头对准了她，就仿佛她还是那个皇帝，准备着接下来的讲话。习惯性的可怕沉默悄悄蔓延了数秒，人们逐渐看清她这后现代过了头丑毙了的短发发型与凌乱的囚服，视线最终聚焦在她手脚的镣铐上，纷纷的议论炸裂开来。  
人们似乎已经逃离了她金色的恐怖，又似乎没能逃离她带来的金色的阴影。  
这样的高度、这样的距离，人们的肉眼看不清什么，可前排的媒体们把摄像头拉近后就察觉到了异样：安娜斯塔西娅的露出的脖子和前胸上斑驳的红痕。关于这位虽算不上倾国倾城但也称得上漂亮的金发美人，记者们抢着在镜头前发散着自己的思维，从她皮肤上那暧昧的痕迹猥亵地八卦起她的遭遇。嘈杂声中，人群最前排媒体们搞个大新闻的嘴脸显露了出来。而她也十分大方地“展示”着这些带着私密意味的红痕，正如从前那面不改色的裸奔一样，面不改色的挺直腰板站在那里，漫不经心地小声抱怨了一句：“真是的……现在的贱民真是都忘了下跪的礼仪……”  
凭借着出色的见闻色霸气，早已到达高台上等待她的龙自然把那些媒体记者们的七嘴八舌听得清清楚楚。他转身望向站在身边的女人，同时也望到了她凌乱的衣着与皮肤上的痕迹。  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，挑衅道：“看来您引以为豪的军纪也不怎么样嘛……”  
站在她另一边的萨博双手背后站得笔直，低声检讨道：“这件事我会彻查的，龙先生。”  
她哼了一声，刚想发挥那“有我在你们谁都不能舒服”的本事再度嘲讽，就感到膝盖忽然一痛，整个人扑通一声跪了下来，然后磕得膝盖前面更疼了。身后的军官扯着手腕上镣铐的另一端，把海晶石的链条锁在她身后的地面上。整个过程她懵逼了数秒才反应过来发生了什么，可此时耳边只剩下人群的嘈杂。  
曾自诩为“世界皇帝”的天龙人弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，今日终于在全世界的面前下跪，一片哗然。  
广场上攒动的人群中，不是是谁开始喊起了“杀了她”的口号，渐渐由细碎化为齐声的呐喊，节奏铿锵有力：“杀了她！杀了她！杀了她！……”  
声波的震动，甚至让处刑的高台都有了微微的颤抖。  
被迫跪在处刑台上的安娜斯塔西娅粗略地计算了一下，如果按照每平方米容纳2.5人的常规计算方法，玛丽乔亚前的广场上……此时至少有三十万的贱民集中在这里。不错，她点头，这排场还是比马林弗多要大上一些的。  
如果此时在场有人知道她脑子里正想些什么，估计当场就上来砍她也说不定。  
就在这震耳欲聋的人民的宣言声中，其他的大人物们也走了上来，一一在主席台就坐。旁边钟楼上，表盘的分针接近12点整，距离正式开始的时间越来越近了。  
在高分贝的咒自己去死的喊声中，安娜斯塔西娅必须用上很大的力气说话才能保证自己的声音被身边的人听见：“说话你们这是应援的预热吗？”  
竟然只是一句事不关己的吐槽。萨博的眼角抽了一下，道：“这对于即将消失的人来说算不上坏事，对吧？”  
他转头望向跪在身边的女子，视线对上的一瞬间，本身望着自己的她立刻转头看向台下。  
萨博：“……”  
“我拒绝从这个角度看你，这世上不存在让我仰视的家伙。”安娜斯塔西娅理直气壮道。  
“……”他就不该理会她好吗！  
正点，龙拿起了扩音的电话虫，在音响放空的嗡鸣声中，整个广场再次安静了下来。  
民众的屏息中，他读出了她的罪名。  
那是一份十分冗长的稿件，龙手中的文件夹内有着厚厚一叠纸，使稿件如此之长的不是开头结尾的文辞，而是中间那一段事无巨细的罪名：从她四岁起杀掉的第一个奴隶，到七岁时炸了哥亚王国附近的船，十岁那年查封禁书，十五岁强○新来的侍者，十七岁那年开始的政治迫害……一直到二十一岁发动这场战争为止。  
她杀了多少人、逼迫了多少人、镇压了多少人……全部记得一清二楚。怎么想这里面都有玛丽乔亚的人在帮忙回忆，至于是哪位事到如今也无所谓了。  
安娜斯塔西娅抬头，湛蓝的天空东面，刺眼的太阳高高的挂在天上，只是这么一小会儿的时间，皮肤就被晒得有了些许的刺痛感：“啊……好晒……”  
她小声抱怨了出来，这回身边的萨博真没再理她。  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……好无聊啊你们！”  
额头出现不合时宜的十字路口，萨博深吸了一口气像是压着踹上一脚的脾气，低声对她道：“马上就要消失在世界上的人能不能安静一点儿？”  
“不能，”她努了努嘴，甩了一下额前的碎发，“话说你才是，为什么从刚才开始就一直在反复提醒我‘马上就要死了’这点啊？说好的法治社会程序正义呢？好歹也走个法庭的过场吧，直接这么宣布我……”  
“你再废话，我让人把你的嘴堵上。”  
安娜斯塔西娅：“……”  
她何止不像是个死刑犯，简直就像是出来逛街外加闹事找茬儿的。如果把最开始那抬头挺胸的步姿强行描述为贵族最后的骄傲的话，那现在这副置身之外比台下群众还热衷于看热闹的样子可无论怎样也不能替她说些什么了。以一个正常人的角度看来，这种不明事理的态度大概也能上一次负面的人类之最。  
相反，安娜斯塔西娅本人也对摆在面前的事实感到些许的困惑，只是她困惑的地方是……为什么贱民会认为死亡对于她而言会是极刑呢？啊……如果把这个问题再引申一下的话，或许可以问，为什么贱民们都是如此地惧怕着死亡呢？以至于他们总是把死亡当做最残酷的惩罚。事实上她也时常会杀死无趣的奴隶，或是用死亡来威胁人，那是因为她也深知这些人是怎样地惧怕着死亡。再或者，处决某人的生命只是因为他们的存在毫无必要。尽管……安娜斯塔西娅并不能对这样的恐惧感同身受。  
——笼中的金丝雀死掉的话，复活它不就好了吗？  
意识到自己能力开始，她就一直以这样轻浮的态度面对生死。  
这时，龙终于陈述完了那过于细致的罪名，进入了选读判决的阶段。着实安静了一段时间的安娜斯塔西娅顶着阳光再次小声开口，做了自我总结：  
“那份文件虽然长，但对我的指控总结起来共有十一条，分别是发动战争、谋杀、虐待、暴乱、纵火、侵占、挪用资金、人口贩卖、侮辱、聚众淫乱、私分国家资产。”  
耳边传来了那本以为不会再理会自己的男声：“看来你自己也清楚自己都干了些什么。”  
“不，我只是觉得你们似乎少算了一个？”她勾起嘴角，眼神依旧俯视着台下的人群，对萨博笑道。  
他皱眉，脑中闪现过无数种有诈的可能，目光快速扫了一遍附近站岗的军队，确定无误后才缓缓道：“……什么？”  
“贪污罪。”女子的声音带着几分得意，“也是，不过一周的时间，清点国库的工作都没有完成吧，想来也没有人手去一一查账。”  
什么……意思？这意味着什么？有巨额的钱财——她贪污得来的钱财——去向不明？？？可是，在这种时刻，她亲自把这件事告诉他又代表着什么？不……或许他更应该怀疑，这是真话，还是她特意为了恶心人而说的假话。然而萨博的进一步质问被淹没在民众的掌声雷动中，龙说完了最后一句话，判处弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅死刑的话。  
高台之上，俯视着欢呼雀跃的人群，蒙奇·D·龙这位成功的革命家抬手，狂热的人群再次安静了下来。扩音器内再次传来他的声音，不过却是问向安娜斯塔西娅本人：“你还有什么要说的吗，安娜斯塔西娅？”  
女子眨眼，扬着下巴，抬头却没有看向他，凝视着天空，回答道：“当然有。”  
龙走过来，停在她的身边，把扩音的电话虫也拿了过来，确保她的话能被传送出去。  
生怕安娜斯塔西娅一开口就在世界直播的镜头前讲出莫名其妙——诸如“你们为什么不给我下跪！”、“竟然露天办这种事晒死了！”、“腿都麻了你们什么时候完啊！”之类——的冷笑话，萨博低声对她补充道：“是遗言。”  
安娜斯塔西娅向天白了一眼，用力清了清嗓子，换上了那歌剧般的腔调，优雅的声音从电话虫中扩散到整个广场、通过数据传送到每一台电视广播中：“恭喜。我为每一位子民即将到来的美好生活献上最真挚的问候。”  
“……”  
她对所有人的震惊与无语十分满意。  
停顿了足有十秒，跪在高台上却像是皇帝的演讲般，女子俯瞰着整个广场的人群与对准她的镜头，语调由缓至急，层层递进：“人们不必为了生存而奔波，不必为了疾病而悲恸，不必为了教育而呕心沥血，不必为了生养而劳累不堪。在全新的社会保障体系下，恭喜每一位公民能够拥抱真正的自由，随心所欲地栖息在蔚蓝的大海之上。不用考虑规则、不用上交税金、不用遵守法……”  
她那个“律”字还没有出口，这越来越离谱的“遗言”就被龙强行掐断。他关上了电话虫，脸色铁青地瞪着跪在面前的女子：“你在干什么？”  
双手被扣在身后，也不影响她挺着胸耸了耸肩，无所谓道：“贱民的脑回路就是有问题，夸你还不行了？”  
前提是她真心想夸还是帮敌人打个子虚乌有的空头支票。画大饼谁不会啊？扛着红旗反红旗谁不会啊？在死之前的最后一秒还能用“遗言”把人恶心一通的能耐也有安娜斯塔西娅才能练得炉火纯青。  
“时间到了，行刑。”仅花了几秒就恢复了镇静，龙打开电话虫的信号，果断地用最简短的话宣布了最重要的仪式。  
表盘的分针又转了一圈，恰好过了一整个小时的时间。安娜斯塔西娅偏头：“时间掐得真准，是为了避免夜长梦多……吗？”  
可是这回没人再理会她濒死的吐槽。  
“是！”伫立在后面的两位军官行了军礼，开锁，握着镣铐的另一端把她拉了起来。  
欸？欸欸？拉起来？？？出于状况外的安娜斯塔西娅顾不得跪久了的酸麻，环视附近终于发现了那个绞刑架。  
——卧槽？？？绞刑？！！  
她震惊了，张嘴发不出声音，直到被拽到绞刑架下才反应过来，开始挣扎：“说好的刺死呢？把脑袋剁了也行啊为什么要上绞刑？？？吊死太丑了舌头会伸出来变长、颈椎也可能断啊！风干会变成腊肉的，这么难看的死法我绝对不……”  
“闭嘴！”纵然是龙也受不了她这完全找不到重点的发言，终于也说出了这个词。  
一旁的萨博默默捂脸，即便是龙先生……  
安娜斯塔西娅在那两名军官的押送下奋力挣扎着，可被海晶石镣铐扣住的她一切都是徒劳。她被拖着踩到了绞刑架下那块可以活动的木板上，柔韧的绳子套上了她的脖子。  
全世界前，历史或许将永远地记住这一秒——  
她脚下的木板被撤了下来，女子的身体瞬间悬空。


	37. 木兰花

第七章 木兰花

不过是几秒间的事。那个女人脚下的木板被撤下来的瞬间，随着重力，她的身体悬空，全身的重量都牵扯在套在脖子上的绳索上，然后——  
那条拇指粗的绳索应声而断。  
现代的绞刑是个技术含量十分高的惩罚。刽子手会根据犯人的身高、体重与镣铐的重量设计绳子的长度与绞刑架的高度，确保帮助犯人达成最有效的死亡。所以完全不用担心是犯人重量太重之类的崩断了绳子，那么，这又是……？？？  
安娜斯塔西娅跌落回绞刑架的台子上，陷入撤出木板后剩下的深度不过十余公分的下沉空洞，跪坐在里面，露出大半的身子，捂着被多少还是被勒了一下的脖子咳了几声。她低着头，嘴角微微勾起，喃喃道：“太慢了啊……”  
——意外的变故，整个广场陷入了死一般的寂静。  
这就是天罚？天龙人是造物主的后裔、是神，所以凡人的审判伤及不了他们？  
这种装神弄鬼的说法连鬼都不信！  
只有离得近的人才看清到底是怎样一回事。那拇指粗的绳索在顷刻间便化为了绿色的藤蔓，脆弱得自然抵不过人体的重量，下方断裂，仅此而已。绳扣的地方，新绿逐渐变为墨绿最后化作木本植物的枝丫，开出了洁白的木兰花。  
木兰花。Magnolia。  
反应最快的是伊曼纽尔，他腾地一下从主席台的座位上站了起来，叫出了那个名讳：“玛格诺丽娅！”  
天龙人玛格诺丽娅宫，安娜斯塔西娅的舅舅查尔马可圣的侄女，所以理论上多少都算作安娜斯塔西娅的表姐。可她俩一向不合是人尽皆知的事情，就在五年前安娜斯塔西娅宫回归圣地后，第一批公开处决的天龙人当中就有她。就在二十分钟前，龙宣读的罪行列表中，也有着安娜斯塔西娅屠杀天龙人事迹，玛格诺丽娅的大名也赫然在列。  
与伊曼纽尔意识到来者的同时，狂风大作，从处刑台后的宫殿群中，那个女人骑着一匹洁白的独角兽高高地盘旋在广场的上空。  
“哟，你还真是难看，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”她扬着下巴，脑袋上没有戴那个夸张的圆罩，俯视着绞刑架下的女子。  
安娜斯塔西娅哼了一声，抬头道：“我是最美的，你算什么东西，玛格诺丽娅宫？”  
她们彼此的称呼仍然是“宫”。  
玛格诺丽娅清了清嗓子，用上了镀金的扩音器，捧着电话虫大声道：“是的，我们平安无事，一切的误判与错误的报道都是渗透到我们内部的革命军对安娜斯塔西娅宫的陷害。”  
先前被安娜斯塔西娅清洗亡故的天龙人活生生地出现在了处刑的现场。  
她的发声让人瞠目结舌，可不容置疑的语气却掷地有声。媒体们率先一步反应过来，把镜头对准空中的女人，搞起了大新闻。  
当众对革命军政府反咬一口。是的，没什么比“当众”这个条件更重要了，出去现场聚集的三十万人外，这还是全球的直播啊！因为太过自信或是急于宣告胜利而准备的直播。这位“已死之人”口中的话是“我们”，意味着其他被安娜斯塔西娅处决的家伙们也包括在内吗？不不，在这种时候，连“处决”都要打上引号。  
伊曼纽尔捏碎了座椅的扶手。确认烧骨灰之类的小事似乎本就不需要他去监督什么，更何况他也没有那样的时间和精力，但正是因为这种“小事”，所以被钻了空子吗！？暗紫色的双眼中，失态的愤怒终于裸露了出来，无论谁忘了那件事他都不会忘，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的能力可是“复活”。海底大监狱中，她对他说的没错，“真相”是什么从来都不重要，重要的是……愚蠢的贱民们会选择相信什么。比起循规蹈矩的教条，贱民们显然更喜欢爆炸性的阴谋论，最好还带着爱恨情仇的八卦，所以，她就编造了这个谎言，从头开始！  
跪坐在绞刑架下的安娜斯塔西娅低着头，拼命压抑着口中的笑声，只能看到她的肩膀因为忍笑而抖动着。这种脏水……自然还是要泼回去才更爽，不愧是玛格诺丽娅宫，颠倒是非的能力这么多年来还是这么厉害。  
……营救吗？龙抬头望着玛格诺丽娅的身影，单凭这样一位更加娇滴滴的女人也无济于事，只怕这抱着来的目的……无法抱着回去了。  
安娜斯塔西娅果然……！！  
那匹载着那位“死人”的独角兽是从后方出来的……萨博转身，一把抢过站岗士兵手中的对讲电话虫，与后方联络道：“克尔拉？？”  
然而那只电话虫却没有发出一丝的声音。他的心在瞬间就凉了一半，从未有过的惊慌从上浇灌了下来，不甘心地重复道：“克尔拉！你听得到吗？！”  
“……萨博吗？”女子的声音，终于从中传出。  
克尔拉面对着对面的敌人，全身的肌肉紧绷已然进入了状态。四周……士兵的尸体四散在冰冷的地面上，殷红的鲜血浸透了地砖。  
最后，她轻声道，言语间却带了一丝决绝的坚定：“我……就算拼死，也会守住这里的。”  
掐断了信号，把电话虫摔到一边，她咬牙，再次望向前方的男子。  
他手中握着一把西洋剑，血珠沿着利刃滴了下来，看似轻松无比，尽管白色的衬衣上满是他人的血液。宛如从地狱深渊走出的修罗。  
死之战神。  
时间推回二十分钟前——  
“我家的设计可是整个圣地最宽敞的……”玛丽乔亚地下的密道中，玛格诺丽娅宫牵着她的独角兽，向身后的阿瑞斯卖弄着。  
阿瑞斯轻咳一声，低声道：“殿下，等事情结束后，我愿意倾听您的炫耀。”  
拐弯，推开密道中的一面墙，二人出现在圣地的宫殿中。墙角的监视电话虫藏在窗帘里，阿瑞斯微微皱眉，朝那个方向望了一眼，没有吱声。同时，监控室内，巨大的屏幕分割成了无数方形的小块，大半的圣地一览无余，尤其是已经查到的密道附近。  
“萨博估计的果然没错。”克尔拉坐在指挥官的座位上，望着屏幕中出现的二人，对属下道，“五分钟后集合，根据战时行政令第35条b，活捉。”  
之后发生的事情不言而喻。  
阿瑞斯脚边尚未断气的士兵丧失了行动力，只得趴在那里，颤颤巍巍地抬起一只手，无声地吐着血沫：克尔拉少校，快逃……  
可她怎么能从这里离开？  
被称为“死之战神”的男子已经失踪了一周有余，前几日在食堂还听到有人谈笑“怎么没见那个女人的小白脸有什么表示，果然豢养的男宠就是靠不住”，今日他便提剑出现在了这里。而且，带着天然的轻快与淡然，举手间却做尽了屠杀之事——凭借一把剑鞘与剑柄上镶满宝石的花哨武器，任凭他人的鲜血洒了一身、渗入珠宝的缝隙中。  
最后，还站在五步之远的地方，没什么表情地寒暄道：“好久不见，克尔拉女士。”  
好久不见是多久呢？克尔拉陷入简短的回顾，上次的一面之缘还是在马绍尔群岛的时候，当时安娜斯塔西娅那个女人和龙先生交手，在外负责安保的自己没能拦住一心只想闯入护驾的死之战神。连交手都没有，就被他极快的速度冲破了防卫。一晃而过的白金身影至今都记忆深刻。后来听在场的龙和萨博说，那时的死之战神身上还带着致命的伤口。如果说在那种情况下还能有着那样的速度的话，那如今……  
“你确定要和我对战吗？”他手中的剑甩出一个剑花，抖掉了上面的鲜血，像是一种对于能力的嘲笑。  
克尔拉握紧双拳，释然：“是的，我也不期待自己能够胜利，但是……只要拖延到那个女人被处决就可以了。”  
是的，只要那个女人——弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅——死了，一切就可以结束了。所以，只要她死了……  
只要……  
这样想的人不知她一个，另一方面，面对玛格诺丽娅的突入，寂静了几秒后，最优先的事务仍然是金色暴君的公开处刑。龙一声令下，终于如她所愿由绞刑变为了刺死，两旁的刽子手抄起了刀刃，走上绞刑架下，站在她的两边，抬手……  
千钧一发之际，玛格诺丽娅的冷眼旁观中，安娜斯塔西娅四肢用力，紧扣在一起的海晶石手铐出现了裂痕，第二秒，便成为了深灰色的碎石块。她记得，她还记得……安娜斯塔西娅作为“赤犬”萨卡斯基的好学生自然记得要如何使用自己的拳头。解放的四肢立即对袭来的刀刃发起了出其不意的攻击。后退一步，一手握住长刀的刀柄，强大的怪力改变角度用刀柄的另一端击飞了一名刽子手，另一名则是与她抢过来的长刀正面交锋，然后她果断弃刀上去就是一记直拳。  
两名刽子手应声倒地。  
面对如此的变故，台下聚集的三十万群众再次炸裂开来，仿佛下一秒就会产生踩踏事故。然而此时此刻已经没有人有精力理会他们了。  
——什么啊，那可是能够限制住天龙人能力的海晶石？！！  
她仅仅靠着蛮力就掰碎了手脚的镣铐。  
什么海晶石，限制你大爷啊。她湛蓝的双眸带着得逞的笑意，仅需一秒，握着水管冲过来的萨博就从她的眼神中读出了挑衅：那不过是再普通不过一种石头罢了，只是稍微稀有了点儿而已。啊是的，毕竟伊曼纽尔那家伙有的是全身而退的智慧，如果有人要验证这石头的能力的话，总不能让那家伙摸一下然后觉得自己变傻了吧？  
无论如何，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅今日必须死在这里。  
原革命军的编制中，战斗力真·数一数二……通俗来讲就是真·前两位的龙和萨博同时向她袭击。以安娜斯塔西娅这三脚猫的保命功夫，两面同时受敌怎么想都是会变成肉酱事儿。  
她强迫自己冷静下来，从记忆中查找着对策——  
一年前，严格意义上来讲是不到一年前，马林弗多被改造过后的室内校场内，原海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基宣布了她的毕业。当时的理由是，以她的基础，这位半路学会握拳的天龙人女子已经走到了自身的极限，所以，他已经没什么能够教给她的了。剩下的更多只是实战中长年累月的经验，可这种事对于她而言如同天方夜谭。  
“我记得我明明说过，和蒙奇·D·龙相……”  
“足够从他手下保命逃走了，陛下。”  
这是他们当时的对话，安娜斯塔西娅不爽得还同自己的元帅辩论了一番对于战斗而言最重要的是什么这类形而上的问题。  
“我说啊，元帅，”不经意间，她还询问了，“如果他那种等级的家伙一定要对我下杀手的话，我该如何回击呢？”  
……  
现在何止是“他那种等级的家伙”，简直就是他本人再加上最得意的手下，骤然爆发的杀意迎面而来，龙和萨博在两秒之内就冲到了近在咫尺的位置，目标明确——只想要她的命。  
不，这本来就是她的公开处刑，所以就应该要她的命。  
安娜斯塔西娅的拳头紧紧握着，指甲陷入掌心也感觉不到疼痛，苍白的脸色下，那双天空般湛蓝的双眸带着对更高处的渴望。比起此时那个撑着下巴看戏的玛格诺丽娅宫，她的心显然飘得更远。先于思维的是身体的行动，她下身施力，可伤痛却脱了力，本想跳下高台却跌了下去。耳边呼呼的风声中——  
——！！！  
好热……  
滚烫的熔岩喷薄而出，替她挡住了龙和萨博的乘胜追击。  
“元帅！”感到有力的手臂托起了自己下落的身体，安娜斯塔西娅心想自己就不计较胳膊被溅起的岩浆烫伤了几块这件事了。  
她就知道！！因为她的元帅是那种言出必行的人。  
那日，她得到的回答是什么呢？马林弗多的室内校场内，原海军元帅“赤犬”萨卡斯基对她讽刺道：“如果到那时，你就祈祷会有人救你吧。”  
听不出嘲讽与真诚的区别是病还是性格使然这种事先放到一边，反正她祈祷了，然后她的元帅就来了。  
“元帅元帅！”在他的怀里，安娜斯塔西娅抬臂就要去搂他的脖子，“我果然还是最喜——啊！！！”  
她那句冲击性极大的“我果然还是最喜欢你了”没喊全，就被他拎着领口反手丢了出去，准确地落在了玛格诺丽娅宫骑着的独角兽上。  
安娜斯塔西娅趴在独角兽的背上一阵无语：“……”  
坐在她前面的玛格诺丽娅轻笑一声，手中握紧了缰绳，一声招呼都没有打，转身离开。安娜斯塔西娅惊呼一声，差点儿摔下去，连忙坐起搂住前面女子的腰，贴在她身上，咬牙道：“我果然最讨厌你了，从你抢走我的奴隶那天开始，玛格诺丽娅宫。”  
“是吗？”玛格诺丽娅无所谓地耸肩，“谁在乎你怎么想？如果你愿意叫一声‘表姐’的话，安娜斯塔西娅宫，我还是愿意踹你一脚的。”  
越过看热闹看疯了的人群，处刑台处的气氛似乎紧张到了极点。  
“萨卡斯基，”龙叫出了挡在面前之人的名讳，低声发问，“这就是你的选择吗？”  
钢铁一般的原海军元帅回答道：“不，是‘正义’的选择。”  
低空中飞走的独角兽速度不快，萨博拿起电话虫换着频道命令道：“广场的安保队，维护群众秩序。”  
“是！”  
“近海舰队集结，她们不会就这么离开，10海里以内务必截下！不必活捉，必要时可以击毙她们。”  
“是！”  
“最后，高射炮准备……”  
然而这次，电话虫内却没再有那气宇轩昂的应答声。  
“好久不见啊，萨博先生。”电话虫中，没什么语气的挑衅传了过来，“老实说，你把炮台间的距离设计得那么远，我也挺费力的。”  
“你……”那个声音不算太熟悉，他一时间也想不起是谁，不祥的预感越来越强烈，直到……  
“其实叫你一声‘二叔’也不会少块儿肉，对吧？”  
“……”  
“死之战神”阿瑞斯，他能出现在这里，意味着什么？失守的堡垒、阵亡的同伴……每一次的交锋都意味着流血牺牲，更何况是这种级别的战斗。年轻的原革命军参谋总长的周围腾起了冷静的震怒，他对着手中的电话虫，另一只手几乎要把旧水管捏断：“你……在哪儿？”  
“从你的角度看，是三点钟方向。”电话虫那段的声音淡定地陈述了这样一个方向。  
萨博转身，在其中一个炮台的位置，百余公尺的位置，看到了他的身影。  
阿瑞斯站在露天炮台的旁边，脚下还躺着两名炮兵的尸体，白色的衬衫几乎看不出原来的颜色。他把手中对讲用的电话虫举到唇边，当着他的面，轻声道：“哦对了，还有……克尔拉女士的伤比较严重，我觉得你还是应该先关照一下那边。”  
所以说，安娜斯塔西娅这到处惹是生非、撩得全场都气得想打人的缺点，阿瑞斯可算继承得淋漓尽致。  
不过一百公尺左右的直线距离，五六秒的时间，旧水管与西洋剑短兵相接。力道之大，让带起的气流都重开了周围的杂兵。  
“我们终于可以好好打一场了。”阿瑞斯眯起灰蓝色的双眼，手下用力，剑身抵着萨博的旧水管，对他道，“只是，你们真的放得开手战斗吗？下面……可是有三十万的平民百姓啊。”  
“……你放心，他们不会动真格的，不然伤到底下这三十万贱民的话就功亏一篑了。”安娜斯塔西娅紧紧搂着玛格诺丽娅的腰，见她加快速度后，迎着风安慰道。  
握着缰绳的玛格诺丽娅在她看不见的角度白了一眼，依旧捏着嗓子刻薄道：“那也没时间磨蹭了！你要是有闲心的话……我腿上有一把枪，给我打掩护。”  
闻言，安娜斯塔西娅腾出一只手，向她的大腿摸去，抽出了一把手枪：“这个射程太近了啊……”  
然而，没等她的下一句吐槽出口，体内肾上腺素降低后，压抑的伤痛再度凶猛地涌上全身，另一只搂着玛格诺丽娅的胳膊差点儿脱力摔了下去。  
玛格诺丽娅皱眉，一只手握上了她的，道：“再坚持一下，马上就到港口了……”  
“你们到底怎么安排的？他们现在掌握着原革命军和海军的大部分军权，不会就此罢休。”  
“所以……”玛格诺丽娅勾起嘴角，优秀的马术技巧让独角兽向下俯冲，道，“我们需要一些变通。”  
在近海处漂着的是一艘商船。  
美拉达站在船头，一声令下，桅杆上原本的临时政府颁发的商用旗帜换上了一面再普通不过的海贼旗。载着玛格诺丽娅和安娜斯塔西娅的独角兽轻巧地落到了甲板上。  
今日到达玛丽乔亚观看公开处刑的每一位公民都接受了安检，每一艘在附近航行的船只都接受了通行证的检查，这艘船是怎么混进来的？！  
待命的舰队出发围了上去。  
船只编号天马0077，商用货船，今日载着一批声援公开处刑的纪念品前往玛丽乔亚，交于贩卖商后离开港口。理论上是如此。  
“我刚刚从船主手中把这艘船买下来了，”美拉达面对紧追不舍地军舰，拿出了交易的合同，“只不过根据现行的战时法律，船只过户的手续在后天才能办下来，所以从理论上来看……”  
“这只船还是属于原船主的，我们不过是有着使用权而已。所以……按照法律，你们为什么要追杀一只贩卖声援你们处刑的纪念品的船呢？”玛格诺丽娅也走上前来，手中举着的是船只的通行证。  
可是在这种时候谁会去想法理上的事情？迫击炮的炮弹直直地飞了过来，但是这个世界观中炮弹永远也打不着海贼船，顶着一面海贼旗的商船只是因为炮弹在周围海水中炸裂的波动减缓了前行的速度。  
商船的动力本就不如军舰，更何况被阻挠的商船。眼看军舰就要追上来——  
不平静的海面，涌起了涨潮般的海水。  
那是……  
镀膜过后的海贼船从水下浮出，横在商船与军舰的中间。那是海贼船，那上面挂着的旗帜是……  
“黑桃海贼团？！”玛格诺丽娅一脸吃惊，道出了那个响彻汪洋的名讳。  
为什么……啊……  
比她们更惊讶的显然是紧追不舍的军舰，舰长先一步问出了这个问题：“火拳？！你来这里……”  
“啊……”艾斯走上甲板，道，“路过。”  
这借口大概是整片大海上最好用的借口了。只可惜在这种情况下除了把人憋吐血也没什么别的作用。  
听到响动，在甲板上蜷缩成海螺的安娜斯塔西娅也睁眼，想要爬起来看个究竟。可身体从亢奋状态下忽然放松，刺激起的激素没了作用后，被忽略的剧痛与疲惫突袭而来。尝试了几次没能成功爬起的她哐的一声就摔了下去，真·脸着地。  
“塔西娅？”听到声音后才反应过来的美拉达连忙跑过来，扶起她，小声道，“艾斯来了，塔西娅，我们……”  
“火拳？”听到某个名字，她打断了她，苍白的脸上闪过一丝嘲笑，“也是……总要来帮一帮自己的义弟的……”  
美拉达没来由地感到心情复杂。她碧绿带着水光，吃力地扶着安娜斯塔西娅站了起来，字啊她的耳边道：“不，艾斯说，一命换一命好了，之前在玛丽乔亚救你就当换了白胡子老爹的那一命，现在……他再来换自己的这一命。虽然阴差阳错到今日，但……感谢你，你给予的‘复活’让他得以再次拥抱这个世界。”  
——“塔西娅，艾斯让我向你转达，那句似乎从未说过的‘谢谢’。”  
都说了这是她安娜斯塔西娅自己亲手策划的阴谋诡计，谁需要这种无聊的谢谢？望着不远处那艘海贼船以及船上矗立的人影，安娜斯塔西娅的脑袋因为美拉达的话语乱成一团，震惊在原地，动了动嘴却说不出一句话。  
被艾斯那声“路过”也憋出一口老血的玛格诺丽娅切了一声，转身，对安娜斯塔西娅道：“为什么那个罗杰之子回来帮你啊，安娜斯塔西娅宫？”  
对面的船上，那个人影也转身，望到了那抹囚服的身影。那个男人，那个驰骋四海的大海贼站在他的船头，海风吹过他黑色微卷的碎发，意气风发，就像刚出海的热忱从未熄灭过一般，流淌着最邪恶的血液，带着必胜的笑容。她看到他的双唇微动，那深黑色的目光锁在自己身上，说了一句什么。听不到啊……在这个距离，在这样的骚动声中，可她还是确信着那句话的内容——  
“塔西娅，就相信我这一次，好吗？”  
一切又回到原点，五年前，莫比迪克号上的那一夜，这个男人自以为是地以为她什么都不知道，然后又自以为是地想要用确切地行动告诉她，世界的温暖与人类的信任。  
伪善！贱民的伪善！她差点儿就这么骂出口了，可此时此刻的她却连破口大骂的力气都没有了，只剩下不可置信的沉默。  
见状，双手叉腰吐出一口气，玛格诺丽娅向其他船员们大喊道：“都愣着干什么？快走啊！”  
……  
“我说，小野猫，”像是失声了很久，安娜斯塔西娅几乎把全身的重量都压在美拉达的身上，凝视着黑桃海贼团的船只消失在海天交接的地方，颤抖着双唇，连声音都带着快要断气的力度，“他……今天这么做了，之后要怎么办呢？”  
“因为……是海贼啊。”美拉达也望向那个方向，笑出声，“是海贼，是最无序的暴徒，是最残暴的自由，所以……他为什么要在意别人对他的评价？只要随心所欲就好了。虽然很不想承认，但是……他们才是，真正的‘自由’。”  
“是吗……”安娜斯塔西娅闭上双眼，有什么温热的液体从眼眶中流出，“我……果然不能理解贱民的思考模式……”  
美拉达紧紧握着她冰凉的手，亲吻着她的额头，反复说着：“没关系，没关系的，塔西娅，因为你本来就无法更没必要去理解人类的情感啊……”  
但是，她又在为何而流泪呢？


	38. 余晖的曙光

第八章 余晖的曙光

海圆历1525年的1月1日，跌宕起伏，似乎预示着这个曾被预言为最糟糕的时代向着更加撕裂的前景迈进。  
新政府后勤的医疗队把倒在血泊中的克尔拉抬上担架时，她用小臂遮着双眼，咳着反上来的鲜血抓着医者的袖子，意识混乱，也不知是对谁说出了那个惊天的秘密：“你相信吗……死之战神……竟然是火拳的儿子……”  
那位总是被人以面首之资忽略掉的骑士再次被八卦推入了众人的视野之中，可这在日新月异的变动中早已算不上什么。  
先前负隅顽抗的岛屿们高调地再次宣布了支持天龙人政权的合法，以旧天龙人部族曾经的领地为首，摇摆不定的墙头草回归了“正统”的怀抱。新政府实际控制的领土从原先的五分之四瞬间变为了三分之二。  
以伊诺奇岛为新的政治中心，新的联合王国建立了起来。结界扯下的一刹那，联合王国便于包围着岛屿的军队进行了一场殊死的大战。  
尽管几乎所有的军工厂和军权都在新政府的掌控下，可为了保证军火的供应，联合王国不惜一切代价，甚至招安了大量的海贼、承认了德雷斯罗萨岛等地下产业的合法性，优惠政策包括免除了90%以上的税务、不追究客户的身份等——虽说那堂吉诃德家族本就曾是天龙人的一员，联合王国单方面撤销了多弗朗明哥及其家族的悬赏令。这位海流氓当即就公开地对记者们大笑道“当年我早就在马林弗多劝过安娜斯塔西娅酱”，呃……把那个“酱”去了还是能好好说话的。原海军的部分旧部追随着“赤犬”萨卡斯基来到新世界的伊诺奇岛，在短时间内结束了那场惨烈的围剿战，护送着那艘小小的商船成功入港。  
短短四五日之间，仿佛是战火再燃，烧没了和平的假象。然而又僵持于那对峙的恐怖的和平，就如同一年前一样。  
忽然得了“自由”之令的媒体们开始像打了鸡血似的胡说八道，造谣出花儿来也没人敢动。什么？你敢管？你这是开历史倒车啊懂不懂！你要重回那个女人的独裁时代吗？不对啊，那个女人的禁令到底是不是她亲自发的？还是革命军当年故意抹黑她的？谁知道啊呜呜呜陛下好可怜……  
玛丽乔亚的公开处刑时，玛格诺丽娅的突入与那句轻描淡写的“一切的误判与错误的报道都是渗透到我们内部的革命军对安娜斯塔西娅宫的陷害”被当时直播的媒体们传遍了全世界，而早已被处死的她本人活生生地出现在镜头前则是某种铁证。一向富有毫无意义的发散性的媒体自然就把规格上升到了怀疑一切。电视中的主持人请来了原香波地群岛的居民回忆着那场大火的惨状，然后扯着脖子质问“那个命令真的是安娜斯塔西娅下达的吗？还是有些人为了抹黑她已经到了丧心病狂的地步？”、“她只是一个被架空竖起来的靶子！”、“她……”  
哐当——  
伊曼纽尔狠狠地把遥控器砸上了电视屏幕，掩耳盗铃地中断了电视的信号。只剩下黑白雪花的屏幕发出刺耳的噪音。  
“你赢了，塔西娅……”他跌坐在沙发上，暗紫色的瞳中竟是笑意，“不，如果是我的话，想必会比你做得更狠吧……”  
世界上最绝妙的谎言就是只说一部分的真话。没有人会在乎真相到底是什么，所以只要满足他们那无聊的八卦之心就够了。  
然而，除此之外，她还能作出多大的风浪呢？新政府失去的本就是不需要的摇摆者罢了，掌握着军权与政权数量级上的绝对优势，任外面刮风下雨也改变不了已成的大局。几道紧急预案颁布之后，一切又恢复了正常——除了只会叽叽喳喳的媒体和文人之外。  
这可和当初对安娜斯塔西娅的舆论战不一样，那个女人从未真正掌控过她的帝国，而此时的新政府可是真真正正地握着实权。  
敲门声传来，伊曼纽尔揉了揉太阳穴，道：“请进。”  
萨博推门而入，看到屋中被砸坏的电视愣了一下，随后把厚厚的卷宗放到他的桌子上：“这是安娜斯塔西娅在位期间屠杀人员的名单，全部。你能判断哪些是真死，哪些是诈死吗？”  
伊曼纽尔抬眼，恢复了往常的神经，站起身，略带惊讶道：“你们的效率真高。”  
“总要趁着还有绝对优势的时候多做一些。”  
“绝对优势？你就没考虑过最坏的状况吗？”他勾起嘴角，一字一顿道，“我比任何人都了解她，比如说……”  
只要她还活着，她手下的军队就是不死的永生者。  
而这一切的漩涡中心，弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅本人，却一直躺在伊诺奇岛总部的重症监护室内，挂着氧气和点滴，沉睡在满是消毒水味道的房间里，对外面发生的一切一无所知。  
起初在船上晕倒的时候，只当是过度劳累。美拉达摸着她的额头察觉到了低烧也没太在意。直到昏迷了一日之后才察觉不妙，赶来的医生也奈何没有专业的设备而无计可施。赶到伊诺奇岛后才住进了专业的医院。情况不容乐观。那位三年前被安娜斯塔西娅枪毙了又复活的老御医当即带着团队确定了手术与恢复的方案。缝合撕裂的下体，切除子宫，同时注射大量的营养物质与抗生素才能维持住性命。呼吸机与合适的心脏起搏器随时在病房内备着。  
得知事情的那一瞬，阿瑞斯提剑就想冲去海底大监狱来个灭门惨案，然后被还算冷静的赤犬发生冲突按在走廊里。那位一板一眼的军人对他说：“你知道五年前火拳是怎么死的吗？”  
炸毛的骑士终于才安静了下来。  
一模一样，赤犬想，刚刚阿瑞斯那震怒的反应和当年的火拳甚至更久远的罗杰，那个传言会是……真的吗？  
原定于立即在伊诺奇岛举行的面对全世界的公开演讲，由于演讲人的昏迷不醒，被无限期地推迟了。美拉达哭着想再呆一会儿可还是被加急的电报催着走回了沉浮的商场，新政府再次冻结了她的账户。阿瑞斯连衣服都没有换，日夜守在病房的门口，最后医生看不过直接把他踹走去洗澡。玛格诺丽娅宫和肯德里克圣等七个当初被公开处决的核心天龙人有序地按照计划一项项公布着新的法律或宣言，偶尔来看看这位终于被子弹击中的靶子到底何时醒来。  
第七天了，恰好一周。玛格诺丽娅拖着肯德里克那个胖子来看望自己远房表妹的伤势，如果她清醒的可能性渺茫的话，有必要重新书写日后的计划。站在门口的阿瑞斯见二人走来抬手行礼，未等开口，玛格诺丽娅就摆摆手：“你也算是天龙人的血脉，行什么礼，一起看看你亲娘的伤怎么样了吧……”  
“是陛下。”依旧年轻的骑士倔强地反驳道，打开了门。  
——。  
“陛下？？？”  
躺在床上的女人，脸上还挂着氧气罩，可望着天花板的双眼却眨着，湛蓝的双眸有些干涩，闻声望向了门的方向。  
“安娜斯塔西娅宫你什么时候醒的？”玛格诺丽娅拉着肯德里克走了过去，优雅的语调惊呼道，“竟然不让我第一个来嘲笑你！”  
肯德里克拽了拽她的手，随即被玛格诺丽娅白了一眼，他闭嘴了。  
罩着氧气罩，安娜斯塔西娅虚弱地轻笑了一声，望着他们紧握的双手，道：“怎么，你们两个什么时候搞到一起的？我竟然不是第一个知道后嘲讽你们的人，真可惜……”  
肯德里克那个胖子是瘦了不少，但还处于胖的范围内，他轻咳了一声，似乎是在场唯一的一个正常人，提及了正事：“今天已经是1月8日了，安娜斯塔西娅宫。”  
沉默了少许，她才出声：“我……睡了这么久啊……”  
“是啊，”玛格诺丽娅耸肩，“所以我在想，要不要把你的演讲以书信的方式发……”  
“不，”她打断了她，安娜斯塔西娅操着无比虚弱的声音，道，“明天。去安排，明天我要发表这场演讲，不能再拖下去了……”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。激素也好幻术也好，只有这件事是我必须完成的。”躺在病床上的金发女子，在氧气罩内吐出了这句话。  
玛格诺丽娅眯起双眼，沉默地盯了她少许，终是松口，点头道：“我们去准备，而你也最好别出什么讲到一半就吐血身亡的岔子，蠢货。”  
“你才蠢货，玛格诺丽娅宫。”再虚弱也得怼回去，安娜斯塔西娅望着离去的背影，狠狠地唾弃了一下这个从小就欺压自己的表姐。  
房门关上，她转头，望到了趴在床边一言不发的阿瑞斯。他的双眼一动不动地看着她，像是一只巨型犬。安娜斯塔西娅抬手想要揉揉他暗金色的短发却发现没有力气，苦笑一声，道：“有什么话想说吗，阿瑞斯？”  
“有。”他点头，却又安静了下来。  
“多到不知从哪里开始了吗？”  
“……大概吧。”他站起身，抬臂，解开了衬衫的扣子，精壮的身材逐渐露了出来。  
然后，在安娜斯塔西娅不解的目光中，他转身，把自己赤裸的后背展现在她的眼前。  
那是……女子微微惊讶。  
“这是我送给你的礼物，陛下。”坚持用着“陛下”这样的称呼，阿瑞斯低声说道。  
他的后背上，有着烧伤过后的新肉，边缘整齐，而这形状分明是……天龙人的烙印。  
“您从未在我的身体上盖上过印章，陛下，但是……对不起，我果然还是想要它。”阿瑞斯的嗓音带着几丝颤抖，“我查过奴隶登记册，我的编号应该是1001086。”  
——帝国的最后一位奴隶，“死之战神”阿瑞斯。  
翌日，小会议室内，直播的镜头和讲台已经布置完毕。考虑到安娜斯塔西娅本人的身体状况，在场的只有联合王国的核心人物。  
阿瑞斯推着安娜斯塔西娅的轮椅走了进来。由于那一头短发跟狗啃了似的剪得实在是太难看，所以勉强修型过后就把军帽扣了上去，玛格诺丽娅之手新设计军装白蓝相间镶着金边，在灯光下闪闪发亮。她一脸的浓妆终于让自己的脸有了几分血色，几针激素注射下去后，足以让她坚持到这场演讲结束。  
还差几分钟开始，她从轮椅上站了起来，拒绝了阿瑞斯的搀扶，抬头、挺胸、收腹，扬着下巴走向了演讲台。  
联合王国中央政府成立的正式宣言，以及……最重要的搞事。  
这个崭新却又最保守的联合王国团结？是为了理想而聚在一起的？笑话！天龙人维护自己昔日统治的荣耀，旧贵族不想成为贱民的阶下囚，官商勾结的官与商为了保全自己，无用武之地的原海军需要真实的枪杆，平民祈求和以往一样安稳的生活……只要给每个人最想要的，他们早晚都会聚集在一起。尽管昏迷了一周有余，加上在海底大监狱与世隔绝的那一周，半个月过后再度观看这个世界，安娜斯塔西娅还是知道自己成功了。  
用最真实的失败，创造更加真实的胜利。  
如果说D之一族等待了八百年终于攀登上了权力的巅峰，那么她就用八年的时间好了，就当她宽容大量地把世界借给贱民们八年的使用期，然后再只用这百分之一的夺回来，再好好嘲笑一下他们的无能。要问为什么，因为她可是天龙人啊，他们可是那造物主的后裔，以神明自居的天龙人啊！  
这个世界又是什么呢？想要就送给他们好了，问题是之后怎么办。凭借煽风点火的一腔热血被推上了那个位置，最痛心的或许不是被她这个天龙人击败，而是被这股推上来的力量击败。自己摔死的滋味儿可比被人踹下来的滋味儿难受多了。贱民们都是愚蠢的，同理，他们若是对革命军的期待越大，失望自然也会越大。只要战争一日不断，早晚就会有人——不，或许已经有人这样想了——回忆着天龙人政权一统天下的和平日子，而不是无穷无尽的争斗。至于革命军内部……各方势力各岛主权的矛盾不可调和，不用期待他们对你好，他们只要不能团结一致地对你坏就足以了。更何况，有五老星那种沉重的包袱在。  
扬起嚣张的笑容，随着时间的开始，安娜斯塔西娅看向了面前的镜头：“今日，天晴，风止，但是浪高。”  
北海，四海最大的证券交易所内——  
一个戴着墨镜的棕发女子走入VIP办公室，把支票夹推到经理面前，朱唇微启：“军工股，全部。”  
女子一身贵气，连手腕上的手镯都是上等的翡翠。经理看着一旁的电视，纠结了一下，还是客气道：“那个……演讲马上就要开始了，要不您等会儿……”  
“演讲开始就过错时机了，”她摘下脸上的墨镜，露出了同手腕上的上等翡翠一色的碧绿双眸，“我早就算好时差了，你耽误得起我的损失吗？”  
伟大航路，黑桃海贼团——  
电视中转播着那个女人的演讲，这是她自一周前的公开处刑时间后第一次出现在公众的面前，纵然是海贼也把箱底的电视抱了出来，结合近一周来天翻地覆自相矛盾黑白不分的八卦，嗑起了瓜子。  
作为船长的“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯站在船尾，有一搭没一搭地听着随风吹来的声音，面对伟大航路终点拉夫德鲁的地点，不知在想些什么。  
“……把士兵推到前线是一个国家外交的失职。但战争的达摩克利斯之剑从未在头顶上放下，如果叛军执意要打的话，我对叛军政府前线的将士们表示同情……”  
安娜斯塔西娅富有活力又充满傲气的声音断断续续地传来，还附带了几句自家船员对信号不好的抱怨。  
“哟，船长，”一位船员找到了自己，“不去看看吗？那个女人精神着呢！！”  
他深吸一口气，耸肩：“不了，我不用想就能知道她要讲些什么……”  
安娜斯塔西娅能讲些什么？无非就是政权的正统性、天龙人阶级的洗脑论以及她最擅长的煽风点火。艾斯至今都能凭借这诡异的直觉理解她的全部，从内到外……或许他是唯一一个看破她本质的人。无论怎样，在“性命”这种沉重的话题上，他和她已经两清了。  
“不过话说回来，船长，”船员坏笑起来，“我们最近听说了奇怪的传言，有人八卦死之战神是你的儿子……”  
“……”  
“但是我们掰着手指算了好几遍年龄不对啊！船长你今年二十五对吧？可那家伙怎么看都有十七八岁了啊……难不成……”  
一脸黑线，他直言道：“……你想表达什么？”  
“会不会是哥尔·D·罗杰在别的地方还有孩子？比如说你有个亲哥哥或者亲姐姐之类的？？？啊啊……抱歉，虽然这么说船长家的事不太好，但……”  
“你们怀疑他是我外甥或者侄子？”他挑眉，一脸好笑。  
那位船员愣了一下，含糊着：“嗯……只是八卦……”  
他笑道：“那你们还是猜他真的是我儿子吧……”  
“哈啊？”  
留下这样一句模棱两可的玩笑话，这位继承了最邪恶血脉的大海贼把帽子按在头顶，转身向船舱走去。  
傻在原地的船员过了好久才反应过来：“不是！船长你解释一下……啊！”  
海风把她的声音传遍了世界的每一个角落——  
“……二十年后，你会庆幸自己参与了这场荣耀的正义之战。到那时，当你在海岸边，崇拜你的孩子们围着你坐了一圈，问你，你在那时做了些什么呢？你不用尴尬地干咳一声，慢吞吞地说，啊……我当时正在红土大陆卖旅游纪念品。与此相反，你可以盯着他们，理直气壮地说，我当年在联合王国和那个安娜斯塔西娅并肩作战！（注：此段改编自美国巴顿将军战前动员。）正义必胜！！”

【第七卷：余晖的曙光】完


	39. 后传：暴君的终焉

【后传：暴君的终焉】

00.  
现实与祈愿总是微妙地在两个不同的方向角力，最终把正在发生的现在时落在图形的垂直平分线上。和平没有到来，战争也未能继续，小规模的冲突不断。世界地图像是填了色块一样，互相蚕食着对方的领土。联合王国绑架的科学家们用杀伤性武器扭转着单兵作战的英雄主义局面，强大的恶魔果实在个人能力上的体现也从未让新政|府失望过，大海趋于久违的平静却遗失了伟大航路终点的瑰宝，时代与人心反复磨合着，没有胜利者，或许已是全盘皆输。  
海圆历1530年的新年似乎与以往也没什么不同。地标性建筑举办倒数仪式，电视台播放着千篇一律的综艺节目，百货商场准备着大促销，各个岛屿按照自己独特的风俗庆祝许愿，各级军队惯例地在节假日一级战备，然后大部分人各回各家该吃吃该喝喝。  
出门见面还要道上一句：啊，新年快乐。  
01.  
1月1日，伊诺奇岛新盖的联合王国中央政|府大楼内，再次被医生约谈的安娜斯塔西娅拿到了自己新的体检报告。  
“很明显，您又没好好吃药。”对面的医生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，一脸严肃地警告道。  
自她从海底大监狱出来后，度过危险期，便一直依靠大量药物维持日常生活，但是，很显然，每日比饭还多的药并不符合天龙人生活的美学，所以……  
安娜斯塔西娅抓了抓齐肩的卷发，坐在桌子的另一侧，扭头不屑：“我可是造物主的后裔，不需要那种低贱的东西。”  
开始了开始了开始了——！原本严肃的医生一脸崩溃地原地抓狂，这个疯女人根本就听不懂人话好吗！！这其实是精神疾病啊比如说总觉得自己是神之类的……  
好在另一位医生还算淡定，轻咳一声，道：“您多少还是看一下检查结果吧。”  
闻言，安娜斯塔西娅耸肩，吐出一口气，有些无聊地拿起桌面上的报告书，翻开——  
紧张起来的医生静静地观察着她的反应。  
只见女子挑眉，湛蓝的双眸闪过一丝异样，随即迅速一目十行地合上了报告，转头冲门外大叫道：“阿瑞斯！”  
房门被推开，那位寸步不离的骑士应声走了进来，用着怀旧的称呼，轻声问道：“陛下，什么事？”  
“啊，你有打火机吗？”  
“……”  
于是，她当着医生的面，把这位体检报告烧得一干二净，还仰头威胁道：“我不希望从贱民口中听到什么奇怪的谣言。”  
就在弃疗的医生打算痛哭流涕配合配合她的自尊时，汤姆中尉——那个安娜斯塔西娅还是世界皇帝时被招安的海贼——便在新年的第一天莽撞地闯了进来，阿瑞斯的皱眉中，对安娜斯塔西娅大喊：“报告！弗罗洛总统！Delta岛……Delta岛发生小规模冲突，死伤20余人……！”  
瞥了一眼在座的医生，见他们马上一副“我们什么都没听到”的样子后，她起身匆匆离开，对值班的汤姆中尉问道：“元帅呢？”  
“啊……是，他已经赶到三军总部了……”  
……  
阿瑞斯站在原地没有动，若有所思地望向房间内的两位医生。然后，医生的冷汗流得更多了。  
02.  
翌日，世界还在新年的假期中，糟心的简报就已经刊登了出来。  
安娜斯塔西娅在自己的书房中打着哈欠，莫名地，无法静下心来。在书架前转了几圈后，瞄到了一本古旧的硬皮书。她的手指抚摸了上去，抽出了它。  
那是他父亲交给她的、唯一可以算得上有价值的遗物的东西。过目不忘的她曾仔细阅读过，但察觉到只是家族的历史后，还狠狠地吐槽过这点。只是如今……一页页地再次翻开它，才意识到似乎有什么不对劲——  
里面的一页，很厚，像是有个夹层。  
她找来小刀切开了它，惊讶地发觉里面躺着一封手写信。  
沉寂了二十余年的另一层灰色的历史，在海圆历1530年的立春之前便拉开了序幕。  
——那个男人的名字，名为弗罗洛·安德烈。  
她回忆着幼年记忆中的父亲，抽出了那封隐藏在夹页中的信件。  
——作为弗罗洛一族的后继者，他关于“生命”的能力是有一双可以看到任何生命体死期的眼睛。  
她一边读着信件，一边走到窗边，靠在落地的窗帘旁，午后的阳光把薄薄的信纸几乎照射到透明。  
不长也不短的生命中，那个男人曾有过一次试图更改过既定的命运，可他深爱的妻子还是在生产过后死于产后的抑郁，与他看到的死期分毫不差。  
过后，他便永远地放弃了此事，直到死亡。  
——「那日，在我抱到自己新生的女儿时，瞬间就看到了她的终焉，我们弗罗洛家唯一的小公主……将死于她27岁那年。我对管家说，我的女儿活不过27岁，他却像个木头似的，答应到会照顾好她，可我却不相信。我知道自己会在哪日死去，所以最终我也只得向他托付，至少，让我的女儿随心所欲地开心活着。」  
靠在窗边，安娜斯塔西娅手中的信纸滑落，慢慢地掉到了地毯上，悄无声息。  
今年是海圆历1530年，今年她恰好27周岁，也就是说……至多只到今年的12月31日……吗？  
靠在窗边，她突然想笑，所以，她也笑出声了。为什么啊……为什么她的时间总是不够，她想做的事情明明还有更多……距离原本计划的八年时间，还有三年，可此时此刻，却被忽然告知，只剩下了几个月的时间。  
既然如此，就只能……松懈的蓝眸锐利了起来，安娜斯塔西娅想着也只能把一切最大程度的利用了。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅就是这样的人，她从不针对谁，因为她对自己更狠毒。毕竟，她曾说，所谓真正的拯救，就是当你回顾过去的不幸时，感叹由“凭什么是我”变为“它就该如此”。  
03.  
近几年的局部战争结束后总会发生十分有趣的一幕，比如说收尸这件事变得十分重要。没办法，谁让某地有个复活币当废纸撒的首脑呢？  
三军总部的地下室内，18具死亡的尸体被整齐地码放在地面上。安娜斯塔西娅站在一旁的楼梯上，听赤犬萨卡斯基元帅说完了前后的因果。  
无论从那个角度来看这还真都是意外。前线互相看不爽或是称兄道弟有了感情都是战场的常事，既然对面的新政|府也没打算深究这种小规模的冲突，就冷处理掉吧。反正他们也死了人，但他们死的人可活不了。  
“元帅，”她复活了阵亡的士兵后，抬眼对他道，“如果你还相信我的话，一周后的紧急会议上，无论发生什么，都支持我……这是最后一次了。”  
这位坚定的军人沉默地注视了她数秒，才低声开口道：“这要看您说的是什么了。”  
似是得到了一颗定心丸，她勾起嘴角：“相信我，你会满意的。我要提前击垮那群占着红土大陆糟蹋天下的贱民。”  
这种事光是听这么一句就感觉不太好了啊……嗯，大概。  
安娜斯塔西娅把目光放到站在元帅身后的副官身上，涂了朱红的双唇微启：“莉娜少校，过会儿去我的办公室一趟，我有个任务交给你。”  
“是！总统阁下！”那位少女行了军礼，清亮的嗓音道。  
04.  
莉娜是“赤犬”萨卡斯基的独生女。在1525年的年初，随着母亲搬家到伊诺奇岛的基地居住。  
关于弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅这位金色暴君的传闻，她听到过很多很多的版本，可当年第一次见面时的场景却盖过了所有的传言。那个女人像是被喂了翔一般愣在原地，反应了半天才惊愕道：“原来元帅的女儿都这么大了啊……”  
莉娜：“……”她爹的资料上应该都有写这些啊难道没看过？？？  
作为赤犬的女儿，她自然自幼以成为正义的海军为目标，并经历了严格的训练。她搬到伊诺奇岛之前就参了军，以士官的身份重新加入了联合王国海军的编制。可之后的日子她便发现有什么不一样了……  
安娜斯塔西娅对她……呃，很是宠爱。不对！这里应该用“器重”这个词！  
在短短五年的时间里，从一个士官被提拔到少校，这种事怎么想都是开了挂的主角才能达到的境界。直到她老爹也憋不住了问自己这是怎么回事时，莉娜就当着她妈妈的面说了出来：“塔西娅的原话是说……‘因为我果然最喜欢元帅了啊’。”  
当晚，元帅的全家迷之沉默。  
赤犬这微妙的不祥预感越来越严重了，瞧瞧，怎么连“塔西娅”这种昵称都讲得这么顺口了。次日他得空颇为耐心地教导自家女儿，可以和那个女人亲近，但是千万别卷入她的私生活。  
莉娜：“……”  
如果以读者们的上帝视角来看的话，元帅这种担忧的确是明智的，毕竟安娜斯塔西娅她的前科……咳咳，不提了。  
理应寒冷的1月，在伊诺奇这座夏岛上变成了文字上的形容。莉娜少校准时走进了安娜斯塔西娅的办公室，得到了那份绝密的任务。  
那个女人站在窗前，背对着她，道：“你去找‘火拳’，让他来一趟，一个人。”  
再简洁不过的一句话，却换做干练的女军官被喂了翔一般愣在原地，反应了半天才惊愕道：“恕我直言，您指的是那位海贼的四皇吗？”  
没有想到的是，那个金色的背影点了头。  
莉娜凌乱了，一时间脑内闪过了很多军中闲散无聊的八卦，关于这片大海的……  
“为什么？难道说海上那些关于你们两个的传言是真的？还有阿瑞斯队长他……？”明知军人只要服从命令完成任务就好了，莉娜还是逾越地问了这样一连串的问题。  
脾气好了不少的安娜斯塔西娅轻笑一声，转身，露出了像是回忆着什么似的的表情，告诉她：“因为只有你去做这件事我才放心啊，只有你，既没有什么恩怨，也不会给我惹事。”  
说到底，她还是没有回答到底是为什么。安娜斯塔西娅果然是个最擅长颠三倒四打太极的家伙……  
她敬军礼，准备出发。  
05.  
新世界，新·香波地群岛，翡翠集团分公司策划部——  
会议室中，身着黑色套装的褐发女子站在主座的位置，翡翠色的双眸压抑着多少的不悦：“怎么，口口声声说着‘贸易自由’的新政|府却不让我们的产品进入他们的市场吗？说好的坚决摒弃意|识|形|态斗争呢？不行，回去给我重新谈判，为什么要直面去谈？游说啊！给世界会议的议员撒钱啊！法律不允许的话把法律改掉不就可以了吗？一年之内我必须看到进展！！否则……”  
她顿了一下，环视着会议桌前的高管们，压低声音道：“我叫我当海贼的男朋友来挨个儿揍你们好了。”  
众高管：“……”卧槽那犯法好吗！不对海贼本来就是犯法的嘤嘤嘤……  
散会后，美拉达的秘书及时跑了过来，把一封电报交到了她的手中：“董事长！有您的加急信件！”  
她抓着肩上的棕褐色卷发，接了过来，撕开信封，绿眸中闪过惊讶，道：“阿瑞斯？他找我？”  
几日后，伟大航路某个不起眼的小岛上，最豪华的餐厅单间内，侍者把一位低调的客人领了进来。还未等美拉达入座，餐桌另一侧等待已久的男子就起身，相当绅士地帮她挂好脱下的外套，示意侍者出门，随后调侃道：“我没想到您能这么快就抽出时间来见我。”  
“恭维话就免了吧，阿瑞斯。”美拉达摆摆手，摘下眼镜，入座，“急匆匆要见我……是发生了什么吗？没什么塔西娅和我没联系？”  
她提到了某个名字，前一秒好保持着的——虽然也没什么表情但至少蛮轻松的——表情出现了一丝裂痕。这位伊诺奇岛警卫队的队长默默入座，像是调节了一下心态，抬头，灰蓝的双眼望向她，道：“有一位旷世神医……想请您帮忙联络一下。”  
嗅出了气氛的不对劲，美拉达微微皱眉，思索着这其中的关联，有什么事必须联络医生？而且……必须由她这个信得过的外人出面呢？  
对面的战神似是看出了她的困惑，补充道：“虽然这件事您早晚也会知道，但是，恕我直……”  
“阿瑞斯，”美拉达打断他，右手无名指上的祖母绿戒指在灯光下闪闪发亮，“告诉我，到底发生什么了？不然我不会出面的。”  
06.  
外人不知道的是，伊诺奇岛权力中心的紧急全体会议吵得不可开交，几乎翻了天要把桌子掀穿天花板，最后才勉强确定了那个全新的方案。  
半个月后，最终落实在文字上的，是一份奇袭作战的企划书。  
07.  
莉娜少校花费了一个月的时间去捕捉火拳的踪迹，这时候就体现出军人的身份在找海贼方面的力不从心了。好在她还是把安娜斯塔西娅的话传了过去。  
当时，那位传说中的大海贼站在甲板的另一侧，得知安娜斯塔西娅要见自己时愣了一下，随即对这位新人少校扬起了令她脸红心跳的笑容，扯外套的手指无意间划过胸前的伤疤，回答道：“麻烦你给她回话，说我知道了。”  
海圆历1525年的3月初，“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯再次绕开了全部的守卫，在夜晚独自一人潜入了那个女人的居所，只是这次由玛丽乔亚变为了伊诺奇。由荒废的古岛变为了一个个现代化的城镇，第一次踏入这里的他花费了不少时间去找路，是故待他找到她时，已经到了后半夜的时间。  
当年，王城宫殿的位置，全部翻新的建筑群内，她的宅邸中，书房的灯还亮着。女子的金色卷发一直修整在比肩还高一些的位置，一身纯白的睡袍，正趴在桌前奋笔疾书。或许是知道自己剩下的时间已不多，连睡眠都变得多余起来。  
……是精神松懈的缘故还是没了以前那神经质般的紧张？她连他这么个大活人的气息都感觉不到了。  
艾斯无奈地从外面敲了敲她的玻璃窗，看到她抬头望过来时，才推开了窗户。然后，迎面就听到了一声：“哟，贱民，好久不见。”  
“啊……好久不见。”他蹲在窗台上，如此回应。  
的确是好久不见。久到多久呢？五年前在玛丽乔亚近海的那远远一瞥似乎是最近的一次。他本以为这个女人凭借那没必要的自尊不愿再看到自己这张脸，谁知道她竟然在这种怎么想都没什么特别的日子提出单独会面。  
所以，他也开门见山：“有什么事？”  
“我还以为你就嘴上敷衍一下，不会来了呢。”安娜斯塔西娅放下手中的钢笔，站起身，活动了几下久坐而酸痛的身体，深夜的灯光下变成藏蓝的双瞳满是戏谑，扬着下巴对他道，“我昨日还在想，如果你忘了的话，就叫元帅过去再给你胸口来一拳，然后把尸体拖回来给我。”  
艾斯：“……”  
气氛变得尴尬起来。  
可她却仿佛从未变过，如她的少女时代一样，对这样的空气视若无睹，转了半圈后，回头对他说：“来吧，给你看个东西。”  
踩着凉拖，纯白的浴袍前袒|露出不少凝脂的肌肤，她走出书房，融入夜色，带着他进入了伊诺奇岛古城的历史遗迹保护区。那里有着全岛最大的神殿遗址，夜间的露水打湿了脚踝，最终他们停留在这里。  
他仰头，像是陷入了某种回忆，感叹道：“这里啊……”  
“是啊，这里。”她耸肩，迈过白日里挡住游客的围栏，走了进去。  
十年前，原白胡子海贼团的两个小队和她曾在这里有过一段儿算不上愉快的过往。  
明目张胆地迈过护栏，他跟着她进入这座古老的石质建筑。另他感到惊讶的是……安娜斯塔西娅左拐右拐，在一面几乎看不出有暗门的墙前按了几下，升起了一个电子仪器，她把自己的双手按了上去，十几秒后，发出了“指纹检测正常，给予通行”的电子音，随后那扇暗门开启。  
……喂，虽说科技改变生活，但是别这么乱改古建筑好吗？塔西娅你祖上的女皇在哭啊！  
忍了忍没吐槽出声，他跟着她走进了那扇暗门，里面是通向地下室的楼梯。随后，在经历了“唇纹检测”、“瞳孔检测”、“全身扫描”等等等关卡时，他终于没了耐性：“我说……塔西娅，你到底要给我看什么？”  
“到了。”她用密码打开了最后一扇门。里面漆黑一片。安娜斯塔西娅走向一边，又按了几个键，一旁全自动的钢铁窗帘缓缓向两侧拉开，月光从半地下的小窗户中倾斜了进来。  
出现在眼前的地下室，是当年他们直接从上面掉下来的那一间。用古代文字篆刻在石板上的历史正文，依旧同十年前一样，整齐地镶嵌在墙壁上。  
金发女子向那久远的“历史”走了过去，纤细的手指抚摸上冰凉的石壁，划过凹陷的字迹，问他：“贱民，你知道这些了吗？”  
没有回答她的问题，艾斯站在原地，反而开口道：“十年前，你就是在这里质问我，哥尔·D·罗杰的船上有没有懂得古代文字的人，现在你想知道那个答案吗？”  
“我不想。”没有一丝一毫的犹豫，她果断地怼了回去，“现在那种事我早就不感兴趣了。”  
耸肩，他向前走了几步，恰好停在照射进来的月光下，如夜色一样深黑的双眸中映出她的背影，道：“你把我叫来，该不会就是问我这种事吧？”  
“当然不是，就是突然想感慨一下，革|命军那群家伙至今也没有公开历史正文，甚至连编造一个更容易信服的谎言都没有。到头来只是守护者玛丽乔亚国宝的家伙们换了一批，仅此而已，毫无变化。”她的话语中带着笑意，不知是嘲笑还是讽刺着什么。  
她——自诩更加正统的联合王国——至今还用着“革|命军”这种旧称来表明自身的态度，这本来没什么，可此时面对着这些石板却总有种诡异的荒谬感。里面所说再临王座的D之一族，到头来零散地遍布了世界，把世俗的宝座化为了更加抽象的东西。  
包括此时此刻站在这里的这位大海贼，无论是从父姓或是母姓，都有着那样一个不能忽略的字母。  
安娜斯塔西娅吐出一口气，甩甩头发，有些生硬地转移了话题：“我叫你来，是想给你看这个。”她这样说着，走到一旁，按了指纹，从电子的抽屉中拿出了几页信纸，递给了他。  
“这是……？”  
“这是我前不久发现的……我父亲留给我的一封信，里面多少有些关于哥尔·D·罗杰的事，我觉得你作为他唯一的后嗣，还是看看比较好。”  
他接过信纸，目光落到那白纸黑字上……  
“比如说他为什么会如此准确地知道自己的死期，因为我父亲所得到的关于‘生命’的能力就是能够看到所有生者的死期。”  
——「例会上，谈到了哥尔·D·罗杰的问题，我本对这些世俗的事情不感兴趣，但在看到他的照片时，一眼就注意到了他的死期……是的，他的生命只剩下最后三个月了。」  
——「抱着与以往同样的恶趣味，我想着这种家伙在直到自己死期后会有怎样的行为，于是便找到机会见到了他本人，告诉了他这件事。之后，出于我意料的是他去自首了。」  
——「他留下了一个之于世界的烂摊子，我甚至能看到最糟糕最躁动的时代即将来临，可这和我没有任何关系。每日照镜子时，我都能看到自己渐进的死期，活不到那日了。」  
“他说他私下见到了罗杰，然后告诉了他这件事，总之……”  
“塔西娅，”打断她的复述，艾斯皱眉，合上了信纸，“那个男人的事怎样都好，和我没有关系吧？倒是你……里面写了关于你更重要的事。”  
当年整理玛丽乔亚档案的时候，特别顾问妮可·罗宾也曾给过他类似的档案。时隔五年，他的想法和当时一样——和当即烧干净那些陈年旧事一样。只是，现在这里面还写了……  
安娜斯塔西娅的双眼垂了下来。  
只听他说：“比如说上面还写了你活不过27岁的事？”  
08.  
艾斯一向不信什么天命，从小就是这样。而面对信念背道而驰的安娜斯塔西娅垂下眼帘时，他清楚地知道，她全然相信了信中的所言。  
“你知道吗，塔西娅？”他犹豫了一下，决定试着用一下自己这不太好的口才，“我18岁那年途径人鱼岛时，那里也有可以占卜未来的水晶球，当时那里的人向我警告，说我会在20岁那年化作燃烧过后的一缕青烟。我自然不信，可十年前挡在路飞前的那一刻，我想果然如此；然后，我醒来，遇见了你。”  
他遇见了她。  
抛开那阴差阳错的种种意外，故事最初的开场白，或许就可以这样描述，他遇见了她。在马林弗多那千疮百孔的战场上，她蹲在他的身旁，说：“你要是死在这里的话，可是会感冒的哦。”  
“我复活了你。”她接下了他的话，眼神依旧凝视着脚下的地面，“在十年前马林弗多是战场上……已经过了十年了啊。”  
“看，到今天为止我又多活了十年。所以……这些先定论的命运没什么可信的。”他摊手，开导着。  
安娜斯塔西娅终于抬起她漂亮的蓝眸，眼中丝毫微动的防御让他心下了然，知道自己都白说了。果不其然，她开口道：“那是因为我可以让人死而复生，因为我是神，我是造物主的后裔，我是世界贵族天龙人。”  
这真是这世上最愚蠢的理由了。她自称这些好听的话就算了，难道她事到如今还真的坚信着这样荒唐愚昧的神话吗？是的，很显然，安娜斯塔西娅的骨子里就是如此相信着，坚信着自己是神。这和中二时期的玩笑不同，她自幼至今被灌输培养的三观就是如此，天生就是如此。  
“这种事不到最后不能下定论！”莫名感到火大，他深深皱眉，不由得加重了语气。  
然而，却得到了更加冷淡的回应：  
“按照计划，”她说，“我会死在战场上，成为历史中最耀眼的英雄。至于你，我叫你来只是给你看关于你亲爹的事迹的，而不是扰乱我的计划、到处添乱。”  
她的计划？？？  
“迄今为止你的计划都造成了些什么？！”猛地，他抬手拽起了她浴袍的领口，带着几分怒意质问了出来。  
月光下，安娜斯塔西娅金发的边缘有些透明。她勾起了嘴角，古怪地笑了出来，回答道：“伤痛与死亡，自古就是胜利的反面。”  
是啊，她就是这样的人，从不在乎死亡，包括自己的性命；可以利用一切，包括自己的死亡。  
想到这里，艾斯忽然就没了脾气。不过几秒间，以他对她那灵魂层面的深刻理解，就想象出了这个女人要做的一切。一个……算计了几近一声，到最后连自己的死亡都不放过的人，一个利用了一切，到最后连生命的价值都要榨干殆尽的人，有着怎样的内心世界？  
安娜斯塔西娅望着近在咫尺面孔，不知是不是月光的缘故，他的神情突然柔软了不少。可，她却还是感受到了那被他隐藏在心底的莫名其妙的怒火，以及，她不能理解的所谓的敌意。用“敌意”这个词似乎不太合适，因为她与他自相识之日起，隐约之中就奔着相反的方向，用着截然不同的想法。她突然想到了那句话——D之一族，是天龙人的仇敌。她想，果然……吧。  
艾斯皱眉，扯着她领口的手慢慢放松，却没有收敛自己的执拗：“这种事我不会同意的，塔西娅。”  
“我已经决定了，你同不同意和我有什么关系？”她哼了一声，抬手理了理自己的领子，甩着齐肩的短发不屑道。  
“是啊，所以我阻止你是我的事，和你也没什么关系。”他咧嘴笑了出来，以毒攻毒。  
09.  
莉娜少校第一次参加了联合王国级别最高的中央会议，开始前站在门外紧张得不得了。昨晚她问过好几次爸爸这到底是什么事为何要让她参加？可赤犬给予的回答却是，机密。  
机密个鬼啊！！她是他亲生女儿好不好！工作狂事业狂正义狂什么的真是够了啊喂！不过……总感觉最近几天，安娜斯塔西娅看她的眼神怪怪的。想到那些八卦传言，又想到爸爸对她的那“不准卷入她的私生活”的教诲，莉娜少校整个人都不好了。  
可她不知道的是，让她整个人都不好的事还在后面。  
她被通知，在安娜斯塔西娅之后，接下联合王国总统的位置。  
莉娜：“……”卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽！！！  
这都是些什么啊！她穿越了吗做梦吗成为宇宙无敌霹雳玛丽苏了吗更何况她今年只有20岁啊！能当上少校也全靠安娜斯塔西娅的器重大后门啊！！  
她原地凌乱了，转头去望自己亲爹“赤犬”萨卡斯基元帅，只见他一脸严肃全然不像开玩笑的样子。  
……是真的？  
“塔西……安娜斯塔西娅阁下，鸟瞰，我才20岁……”  
“我是18岁那年加冕自己成为世界皇帝的。”  
“……我……我能力还不……”  
“正好可以学习嘛，而且在座的各位都会倾力相助的。”  
莉娜左顾右盼，发现在座的人竟然点头了！竟然！全都在微笑着点头！救命这更可怕了好吗！！！  
她觉得如果不是亲爹在瞪着自己，自己当场就丢脸地哭出来抱大腿求饶了。此时只能笔直地站着军姿，争取着最后的机会：“总……总有比我合适的人，对吧？比如说……阿瑞斯队长？”  
“阿瑞斯是一把锋利的剑，但他不会成为一个优秀的指挥棒。”她淡然回答着，尔后还嘟囔了一句，“虽然继承了我的血脉……”  
等等！她是不是听到了什么惊天的大秘密！阿瑞斯队长是安娜斯塔西娅阁下的……儿子？？年龄对不上啊亲！不对！前一段儿不是还有传言说阿瑞斯队长是火拳的儿子么？这到底是怎么回事呜呜呜！莉娜觉得自己距离真·崩溃不远了，哆哆嗦嗦地继续问：“那个啊……新人呢？”  
“玛格诺丽娅和肯德里克的儿子年龄还太小，总不能让一个4岁的还是扛起国家的大梁吧？”  
“他只是今年4岁而已啊阁下，反正接班人也没必要选这么早，不如再等个十年二十年再说？”莉娜终于发现了事情最大的漏洞，却没想到在自己出言不逊后，整个会议室……压抑了起来。  
她……是不是说错了什么？  
安娜斯塔西娅露出优雅的微笑，道：“对了，以你继承人的身份应该可以知道更加机密的事情了，莉娜少校。半年后，我们将发动奇袭作战，直指敌军首脑，而我将亲自参战。”  
不会，再回来了。  
这一天，莉娜少校站立在会议室的中心，读出了这样一层含义，整个人都冷静了下来，不寒而栗。  
10.  
面对美拉达那双清澈到心痛的碧绿双眼，阿瑞斯终究还是没守住那个自己也不被允许知道的秘密，以及那个自己被允许知道的秘密。  
翡翠集团的董事长抛开一切“去他大爷的工作”，冲进伊诺奇岛的政|府办公大楼找那位当事人理论。那个阿瑞斯逼迫医生才知道的秘密是安娜斯塔西娅体检报告上“器官衰竭”这四个大字，那个阿瑞斯不能说出口的秘密是安娜斯塔西娅奇袭作战计划的完美结局。他找到美拉达的初衷只是想联系到“神医”托尼托尼·乔巴为“某个不知名的器官衰竭病人”提供治疗方案，没想到——或许也是意料之中——结果就变成了今天这样。  
安娜斯塔西娅望着眼前淡定全失的大商人，大方地把办公桌上的那份绝密文件扔到了美拉达的手中，她接过翻开了第一页就炸了，这分明就是……  
“塔西娅！”翡翠集团的董事长不顾形象地甩下文件冲上前去，绕过办公桌几乎要扑到她的身上，“别这样！塔西娅！总有别的办法的，你不能就这么……”  
揉了揉太阳穴，她抬手一巴掌就捂住了她的嘴，盯着她闪烁的绿眸道：“你们两个还真是一模一样，可我就是做了，你管我啊？”  
谁？她和艾斯吗？  
双手掰开那只手，美拉达挺胸道：“我就是管了，我就是不走了，你能怎样？”  
不走？她能怎样？  
“我说……”安娜斯塔西娅忽然扯出妩媚的微笑，用力，把她搂到怀里，舔着她的耳垂，对颤抖的女子道，“小野猫，那你就别走了，陪我半年，嗯？”  
原意只是想吓唬一下她，就像往常无数次那样，美拉达会尖叫一声推开她，如果艾斯在附近还会一下子以常人做不到的速度窜到他的身后。但是……这回，她却没有如此可爱的反应。  
美拉达带着哭腔，在她的怀里颤抖着，小声道：“……好。”  
“哈啊？”  
“因为……这是……最后的时间了，对吧……”  
她眼底一沉，低声问道：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我知道，塔西娅……”啜泣着，她的下一句“我只想和你多呆一会儿”还未出口，就被她粗暴地拉了起来，“塔西娅？？”  
“闭嘴，叫主人！”安娜斯塔西娅拖着她的胳膊，不顾女子的错愕和挣扎，打开办公室一旁的暗门，把这最珍贵的祖母绿摔了进去。  
那是一间十分复古的调|教室。  
11.  
对于阿瑞斯又双叒叕对美拉达说了什么不该说的话这种事，安娜斯塔西娅已经懒得去管了。一是反正也掀不起什么风浪，二是……阿瑞斯早已不是一颗足够合格的棋子。这是一种极其矛盾又微妙的心理与试探的交涉，一方面他本人总是表现得——或者说装作——与从前没有差别，另一方面，安娜斯塔西娅就像了解自己一样了解阿瑞斯那继承了自己一半基因的想法，她知道他在阳奉阴违着什么。  
按照美拉达的说法，就联系到那最优秀的医生为她续命。  
今日，当科学家把最新研制的贴纸炸|药交到她手上时，她明显感到阿瑞斯的情绪又有了小小的起伏。  
——那是一种全新的化学材料，制成的炸|药像是柔软的贴纸，足以贴满衣服的内侧再偷偷引爆。它的威力甚至比平常的N2更大。  
最适合同归于尽这种事情了。  
她满意地笑着，送走那批疯狂的科学家后，转身对静立在一旁的阿瑞斯道：“你最近到底是怎么回事？”  
“没什么，陛下。”那位面容依旧停留在17岁的金发男子刻板地回答了她，可别开的视线暴露了自己的内心的不自在。  
安娜斯塔西娅挑眉，走上前去，捏着他的下巴让他直视着自己：“别考验我的耐性啊，阿瑞斯，这可一点儿也不‘像’你。”她在“像”这个词上加上了重音，仿佛提醒着他扮演好自己的角色。  
“陛下，”作为唯一一个还如此称呼她的人，阿瑞斯没什么表情的脸上挂上了一丝苦笑，再开口时，尾音竟有了哽咽，“我……不想看着您离开啊……”  
他不想这样，只能一味地完成她那自杀式的命令，眼睁睁地无能为力，望着她走上那为自己规划好的末路。  
她抿了抿双唇，惊讶地无法发声。因为……她这位哪怕被击穿心脏也毫无怨言的战神竟然哭了出来。第一次，他的眼泪顺着眼角流下，在脸颊上留下了水痕。  
他，哭了。  
然后，弄得她也有那么一丁点儿想哭。  
最后，她道：“阿瑞斯，你要习惯这种事。”  
她告诉他，要习惯这种事。因为在未来的未来，他还会经历无数次类似的事情，永远停留在17岁的年纪，旁观着身边的人们一个个的衰老、死去。作为同样继承了弗罗洛一族血脉的他，轻易获得了无数人梦寐以求的东西，是的，阿瑞斯关乎“生命”的能力，便是永生。  
复活与永生，神明的恩赐，时代的终焉。  
“我没有时间去好好欣赏这个世界了，”安娜斯塔西娅用拇指替这位高出她许多的战神擦去了眼泪，语气柔和了起来，“但是，你就算不想看，也会永远地观望下去，在无穷无尽的时间里。”  
弗罗洛一族，没有懦夫。我们终有一日会飞向天空，我们天龙人会回到自己天空之上的宅邸，俯瞰整个世界。  
12.  
这个奇袭作战整整筹备了半年的时间，在联合王国高层严格的监控下，外界没有一丝的风声。  
美拉达已经很久没有在同一个地方住过如此多的时日了。  
每天一早，在柔软的大床上翻身就能抱到那个女人，虽然之后十有八九就被她激烈的起床气甩到一边，但是今天……安娜斯塔西娅痛呼了一声，然后彻底醒了。  
美拉达：“……”她反应了好几秒才开始惊慌，比如说是不是安娜斯塔西娅又没有按时吃药、或者是她的病情加重了之类的。  
那个女人慢慢起身，薄被从身上滑下，露出赤|裸的皮肤时，她才注意到她身上有着几块不规则的青紫。美拉达指着那里道：“你这是……？”  
……被揍了？不对，谁那么大胆子敢揍她啊！  
“啊啊，”她打了个哈欠，抱怨着，“我再也不喜欢赤犬元帅了，好烦啊……莉娜少校到底是怎么忍受天天面对这么个爹的……”  
自从计划在内部尘埃落定后，赤犬元帅就强行把安娜斯塔西娅拉去特训，最开始还顾及到她这废了的身体每天都是什么基础训练之类的，到了最近直接真枪实弹地往上糊。再后来她就开始撒娇了，然而并没有什么卵用。  
“辛苦了，不过如果是塔西娅的话，一定没问题。”美拉达轻笑一下，抱了上去，二人的胴体紧紧贴着，胸部挤压成弧形。  
显然还没从起床气里出来，安娜斯塔西娅啧了一声，掰开她的胳膊，不耐烦道：“你到底还要在我这里住多久呀……”  
“你说的，‘别走了’啊，”狡黠地摊手，她补充道，“反正现在远程办公也挺方便的。”  
日历撕了一页又一页，海圆历1530年的日子越来越少。美拉达那双极美的翡翠双眸闪着光亮，纤细的手指抚摸上自己手上的那枚祖母绿戒指，强颜欢笑。  
13.  
海圆历1530年的8月，联合王国单方面撕毁了难得的和平，向新政|府发起了奇袭。第一波的攻击运用了大量从未面世的新型武器，打了个措手不及。但很快便反应过来的新政|府迅速重整，开始反击。  
短短数周，不断扩大的战火就有再次掀开世界级真正的趋势。无数民间人士站出来呼吁停止这场无意义的争斗。距离上一场大战不过五年的时间，大多数人还未能忘却当时的伤痛，可……  
目的，从来都不是战争本身，而是给予安娜斯塔西娅一个合适的理由。  
9月1日，她领兵亲自出征。尽管联合王国已经实现了新式武器火力覆盖的量级，可这种变化却从未深入人心。更多的情况下，战争的方式依旧停留在超强单兵作战的战斗上，而她挂帅站在最前线，自然也就意味着……  
出发当日，拦在她的军舰面前的是——  
火拳，黑桃海贼团。  
那个男人一如既往地散发着烈火的气焰，站在船头，与她遥遥相对，道：“我说过，我会阻止你的。”  
堂堂海贼竟然如此直接地插手到政|权的相争之中？  
不，他只是单纯地在叫停她的计划罢了。  
安娜斯塔西娅哼了一声，一身长款的白色军装，抬臂撩了一下肩上的发梢，傲慢地命令：“给我让开，别挡路，贱民。”  
“如果你一定要走的话，塔西娅，”对面的男人压了压帽子，压低声音，却咬字清晰，“不如，先过了我这关？”  
咬唇，舌尖舔了一下口红，她深深呼吸，重复道：“给我让开，或者，你还是去死好了。”  
这样的态度不言而喻。  
“塔西娅，”像是松了一口气，艾斯叫了她的名字，“你什么时候有了能够击败我的自信？”  
以她那花拳绣腿？  
以她这被元帅吊打到想哭的能力？她又不傻。  
“谁说要和你打了？我没那种闲心。”安娜斯塔西娅厉声道，“阿瑞斯！怼他！”  
然后她转身对身后的士兵说道：“咱们换条路，绕过他们接着走。”  
14.  
关于这对遗传学上的父子初次正面相对就惨入交锋境地的尴尬先不谈，啊，虽然作者知道你们最喜欢看这种父子相残的诡异戏码，但……作者就是不写给你们看。  
事实上，当理智屈居于上风时，那可有可无的血缘就变得稀薄了起来。认真说来的话，亲情这种东西，本身就是反理性的存在；倒是在更多时候，为颠倒是非提供了温床。  
艾斯还记得自己曾经想过的那个虚无缥缈的问题，如果自己有爱人的话、如果自己有后代的话，结果现实却是，若即若离的美拉达在商界呼风唤雨，混合了自己和安娜斯塔西娅基因的阿瑞斯拿剑指着自己道：“我，不允许任何人阻挠陛下的计划。”  
叹气，他反问：“阻挠她去送死吗？”  
被誉为死之战神的骑士顿了一下，冷静道：“是的，送死。”  
15.  
短短五年，痛恨着“金色暴君”安娜斯塔西娅之人的苦痛还停留在胸口，他们无法忘记那个女人曾给世界带来的灾难，他们日夜遗憾着当年公开处刑的意外，如今，有生之年终于得以再次见证那个悲惨时代的终结，他们自然不会放过这样的机会。  
千呼万唤，面对安娜斯塔西娅本人亲自领兵的挑衅，新政|府遵从民意派出了世界议院委员长的蒙奇·D·龙。当然，更多的是原革|命军首脑的身份与……完成五年前那个相当遗憾的公开处刑。  
时任世界会议议长的萨博在第一任任期的最后一年又和荣誉顾问伊曼纽尔吵了一架，那个曾为天龙人的黑发男子闭上暗紫色的双眼，像是回忆着什么，最后道：“如果是我的话，绝对不会这么做。但果然……我不是塔西娅，她也永远也不会是我。”  
……这和废话有什么区别？  
海圆历1530年的9月2日，是个值得纪念的日子。  
摆兵布阵的对垒中，那个女人的外套内贴满了新型的纸炸药，神采奕奕地嘲讽对面的大将：“龙，在马绍尔群岛的时候我和你说过这句话吧，我会名垂青史，而你，则会永远地被钉在历史的耻辱柱上。”  
她坚信神明的存在更加坚信弗罗洛一族的能力，是故，她比任何人都相信着父亲所看到的自身的死期。尽管这一突发的意外彻底打乱了她的步伐。  
虽然也曾假设过如果自己早几年发现了那本书中的信封会不会有什么改变，但……那是弱者才会思考的事情；而对于一个真正的——她所认为的——强者而言，唯一要做的便是如何把劣势转化为优势，于是，便有了这样一盘全新又突兀的棋局。  
做不回世界贵族天龙人那样的神明的话，至少可以做回被神化的英雄。一个政治家的基本素养是什么？是谎言？是利益？是金钱？是贪婪？那都是现世一时的东西，而真正追求的目标则是“名垂青史”。让后人记住她的伟大、歌颂她的政绩、俯伏在她的画像下跪拜，这才符合生前的复出。  
而对于那些已经被写入历史课本的人而言，他们可以默默无闻地出生，但绝不能苟且地、窝囊地、默默无闻地死在病床上。  
16.  
没人知道那场战斗的细节，因为时任三军元帅的“赤犬”萨卡斯基坐镇前线，阻挡住了对方的全部兵力，只为给那个女人的战场腾出地方。漫天的厮杀中，战事的结尾……只是人们听到了远处传来的爆炸巨响。从某种角度而言，赤犬还是十分欣慰的。这证明他的特训多少还有些效果，所以安娜斯塔西娅这次没有在三招之内被秒杀或者一上来就丢人地被按在地上嵌入地里……什么的。  
联合王国的历史教科书记载，伟大的弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅阁下用鲜血和生命谱写了神圣威武的赞歌，她视死如归、一往如前，抱着同归于尽的信念闪耀在海圆历1530年9月2日的战场上。  
不仅是龙，任何人怎么想都不会想到那个女人会爆炸。不开玩笑，是真·爆炸，点燃身上的炸|药当场BOOM的自杀式袭击。然而，蒙奇·D·龙身不愧为经百战的革|命家，而弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅就是个半吊子，所以她死得连一片皮肉都没有留下，但他却活了下来。  
在伊诺奇岛举行国丧的期间，原革|命军总部中央医院的重症监护室内，重伤的原首脑一直处于极其危险的昏迷状态。医生说，如果脱离生命危险的话，也有极大的可能成为植物人。  
虽然不清楚战斗的细节，但战后对于现场痕迹的勘测报告已经出炉，克尔拉沉重地把这叠报告交到萨博手中，咬牙道：“她……是故意的。”  
只有死得漂亮的人才会被历史永远记住，不会淹没在时间的洪流之中。安娜斯塔西娅深知这一点，所以她故意在最后改变方向，恰到好处地给龙留下了生存的空间。  
她要被无知的后世顶礼膜拜，就像真正的神明一样。  
17.  
那个女人的葬礼当日，远在红土大陆过上惬意的退休生活的伊曼纽尔难得雅兴，在自己的面前摆上了棋盘。  
白子和黑子各为九枚，在回字形的棋盘上一一摆好。  
九人莫里斯，这是那个女人生前最喜欢的游戏。  
“结束了。”他拿起高脚杯，品了一口红酒，对自己说，“也不算太坏……”  
18.  
安娜斯塔西娅连一把灰都没有剩下，所以她的追随者们只得在这里——伊诺奇岛，她的故乡——建立一座衣冠冢。  
葬礼的倒数第二个仪式。  
镀金的棺材内只放着她的一部分遗物，在神官的主祷文中，入土为安。  
整个仪式的全程都由伊诺奇岛的警卫队队长阿瑞斯亲自主持。关于这位“死之战神”的传闻有很多，他是数年前安娜斯塔西娅从民间寻回的美少年，从此被豢养在她身边；他曾一度掌握着“圣地”玛丽乔亚的生杀大权，助纣为虐；他不过是一个什么本事都没有的小白脸，靠着讨好那个女人的无耻之徒；他……  
看吧，他指不定有多开心呢。他这种贱人就是依靠着那个女人活得权财，她死了，他什么表情都没有。  
参加葬礼的访客们表面上都演得如丧考妣，可心里想成什么样就不得而知了。  
阿瑞斯只是觉得异常的冷静，他甚至诧异于自己为何能冷静至此，依照程序，完成整个葬礼仪式。  
她的墓碑是自己亲手篆刻的。上等的大理石上墓志铭只写了一句：与你同在，Be with you。  
下面的一行小字是她的全名和日期：弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅Frollo Anastasia，1503.1.1-1530.9.2.  
神官念完了最后一段主祷文，镀金、镶满珠宝的棺材缓缓落入墓穴，一铲又一铲的土壤埋了下去。  
她带着荣光出生，带着一身的秘密而去，与历史长眠。有无数的事实与真相将随着这一把把的黄土永远地沉没在深海之中，永远地、永永远远地不见天日。历史学家们只得凭借不痛不痒的史料肤浅地解读着曾经有可能存在过的人或事，却永远也触碰不到这个时代真正的核心。  
无论是这里的记载，抑或是对面原革|命军价值观下的记录，未来的人们在阅读时恐怕就如同今日的他们看待历史正文一般吧。为了现实化的政治目的，随意地脑补、过分解读甚至隐瞒、改写与编造。  
但，无论如何，她，这个浩瀚星空中最活跃的明星，不在了。  
毫无征兆地，阿瑞斯后知后觉地感到了这股前所未有的恐慌。压抑已久的信仰却在这种不适当的时刻毫无意义地爆发了出来。望着那几乎快被土壤覆盖的棺材，他产生了某种错觉——  
他的陛下，是神。  
他的陛下，会像神子那样，死后复活。  
是啊，复活；就如同她复活了千千万万的人一样，她也有着复活自身的能力。  
在死后的第七天，向信徒展现。  
“陛下——！！”这大概是他唯一的一次失控，当着众人的面瞬间击倒了铲土的官员，嘶吼着安娜斯塔西娅还是世界皇帝时的旧称，欲冲下墓穴扒开掩埋的土壤。  
他的陛下怎么可能就此消失在世界上？怎么可能！！！  
人群中传来低低的笑声，前一秒还装得感伤的家伙们终于进入了吃瓜的模式，然后就被盲目支持那个女人的信徒们当场暴揍，产生了不小的骚动。“赤犬”萨卡斯基把暴走的阿瑞斯按在地上，在他还手之前，果断地一击手刀劈晕了他。  
几分钟后，场面终于恢复了正常。  
翡翠集团的董事长没有避嫌地亲自出席，献上了一束白中透粉的百合花。那是她旗下子公司研发的新品种，名为“百合花妖”，取自原哈巴涅拉王国的同名矿产。  
莉娜少校……不，现在应该称她为侯任总统了，她依旧站着军姿，笔直地伫立在人群的前排，可漂亮的棕眸中却闪着泪光，温热的眼泪从眼眶中流了出来。  
“这只是站军姿时风太大了，”她对走到身边的元帅道，“爸爸，我发誓，这是我最后一次哭了，最后一次……”  
意外地，从不多话的元帅却说了一句没什么意义的废话：“安娜斯塔西娅宫从小开始就很爱哭，玛丽乔亚的人都知道。”  
今日，天晴，风止，但是浪高。  
这是五年前她那次演讲的第一句话，却很适合此时伊诺奇岛外海的天气。  
黑桃海贼团的主舰在这里漂着，没什么方向。船长“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯站在船尾瞭望着海天交接的远处，听到有人走近后，没有回头，直接道：“你放完那束花了？”  
“嗯。”美拉达点头，轻声道，“你不去看看塔西娅吗？”  
他耸肩，平静道：“不过是衣冠冢，只是个形式而已，没什么可看的。”  
“是没什么，所以我连一滴眼泪都挤不出来。”她露出了难以言喻的苦笑，翡翠色的眼睛注意到了他身上缠着的绷带，略带惊讶，“你打架了？”  
“算是吧。”  
“或者说是你自己搞事要阻止塔西娅？你见到阿瑞斯了？”  
艾斯转身，对她道：“你想说什么？”  
噗嗤一声笑了出来，身上还穿着丧服的女子偏头，故意学着安娜斯塔西娅吐字的腔调道：“怎么，我觉得他很像你啊……”  
与其说是像，倒不如说是继承了全部的缺点。但是，阿瑞斯以后还会继承更多的……更多更多的属于他或者不属于他的东西，在永无尽头的生命之中。  
19.  
从海圆历1520年的公开处刑事件开始，那个女人步入了历史的篇章；到海圆历1530年的奇袭作战结束，那个女人永远地停留在了历史之中。  
严格说来，她活跃的时间只有10年。可就在这短短10年中，她把世界搅得天翻地覆。如同历史长河中落入水面的石子，波澜过后，沉入水底，转瞬即逝。  
那个昙花一现的时代，名为弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅。

【后传：暴君的终焉】完


	40. 外传：战神的野望

【外传：战神的野望】

00.  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅葬礼后的第二天，伊诺奇岛警卫队的阿瑞斯队长失踪。对此，玛格诺丽娅部长只是默默收回了之前为他那过长的生命量身定制的“死亡”与退职，没有多说一句话。  
至此，就是五十余年，他再也没出现在任何人的视野中，没有人知道他去了哪里，哪怕是最优秀的情报机构也查不出他的去向。  
01.  
海圆历16世纪八十年代，通过无数新生代对“和平”的积极争取，两个超级大国之间终于全面达成了通商、通航的协作。尽管无数经历过那段动乱的顽固的老人们对此颇有微词，但当彼此的伤害终究成为停留在书籍上的文字时，一切都极易被淡忘。  
著名旅游景点，马林弗多广场——  
历史研究协会的义务讲解员腰间挂着扩音器，对游客们绘声绘色地介绍着曾经发生在这里的著名“大事件”：“……在海圆历1520年，‘金色暴君’弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅就在这里，因为阻止了大海贼‘火拳’波特卡斯·D·艾斯在这里的公开处刑而被除去了天龙人的身份。这其中又有两种说法，其一是她‘联合海贼，发动政|变未遂’；其二是她被当时的革|命军陷害，为了挑起天龙人的内讧。请大家往身后看，后面的处刑台就是按照当时的照片重建的复制品……”  
“那个……请问火拳真的是海贼王的儿子吗？”游客提问道，“我几年前在公海上曾经遇到过他的海贼团，当时吓坏了，后来发现他真的是非常和蔼的人呢，和传闻中的残暴一点儿也不一样……”  
“当然！虽然他本人似乎不太愿意承认这件事，但这可是无数同时代的名人们认可事。另外，相信各位都看了前几日的新闻，他……”  
02.  
今日，某个大人物包下了整个马林弗多广场。  
周围的各个出入口雇佣来保镖层层把守，而那位大人物却独自一人进入了空旷的广场，坐在港口边，大有呆上一整日的架势。  
翡翠集团终身董事长美拉达女士身着一套黑色的西装，深色的背影在蔚蓝的海与天之间，静静地伫立着。  
有人走了过来，停在了她的身后。  
明明已经包场、派人守住了出入口，还有人如此明目张胆地进来找她，很显然，不是作死，就是不想活了，要么就是……  
她转身，望到了这个人影。男子身披黑色的斗篷，整张脸几乎都埋在阴影里，抱着同样被黑色布料裹着的利剑，站立在距她两步的地方。  
“阿瑞斯？”尽管许久未曾见面，可她还是准确地叫住了那个身影的名字，感叹道，“你来了啊，我以为你……”  
她以为他什么呢？美拉达顿在这里，没有把后半句说出来。她以为他不会再出现了呢，或者说她以为他至少会参加前几日的那场葬礼，但他不光没有出现，连一封信一个花圈都没有寄来，像是全然蒸发了一样。  
前几日——“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯的葬礼。  
这位传奇的大海贼在他八十余岁这年走完了他人生的全程。  
作为最后陪伴他的人，美拉达重新面向海面，迎着咸味的微风，轻轻开口：“阿瑞斯，你知道吗？艾斯他说，他本就应该死于20岁那年马林弗多的战场，所以让我把他的骨灰海葬于这里。如此，一切就回归的原位。如果，没有塔西娅的话……”  
她已不再年轻。她的头发像是旧照片一般变为几乎发白的浅褐色，她的皮肤随着时光的流逝有了皱纹；但她的腰板却如同少女般挺直，她的双眸永远像日光下的绿宝石般，仿佛不曾有着一刻的衰老。  
在数十年后的今日，人们走到哪里都要尊称她一句“尊敬的美拉达董事”，然后在背后酸上几句她自己从不曾掩饰过的与金色暴君或火拳的私交。  
阿瑞斯近距离望着这样一位富可敌国的商神，低声道：“那个男人究竟怎样和我没有关系。”  
“可你还是来了，”她语气中带了不少笑意，对海浪卷出的白色泡沫道，“和艾斯说再见吧。”  
“……”他沉默了下来，没有说话。  
一时间只剩下海浪的声响，与天空中海鸟的嘶鸣。  
她抬头，像是终于有了能够倾诉某些事的对象一般，道：“又只剩下我一人了呢。”  
艾斯和美拉达并没有养育孩子。  
“我也以为你会留下继承人。”阿瑞斯道。  
“这种事如果是阿瑞斯的话，一定更能理解吧。”年迈的资本家苦笑一声，说，“你不觉得擅自创造生命，是一种很不负责任的行为吗？”  
在曾经，那样一个混乱又糟糕的年代，每一位活到最后的胜利者都经历了太多太多。残酷的屠杀、孕育的仇恨、抛弃的信仰、丢舍的遗孤……与其说是曾经走过了那个年代，不如说是被时代所丢弃的一群人，带着那古旧的记忆在新时代苟且地寻得龌龊的回忆。  
艾斯是罗杰的弃子、美拉达曾亲眼目睹暴|动的灭门惨剧、安娜斯塔西娅用自己的双手酿造出血海深仇、阿瑞斯被毕生的信仰抛弃在世界的角落……在这之中如果一定要归结于是谁的错误的话，那么，就说是人类的癌症吧。  
把我们丢到这个世界上的人却没有丝毫的愧疚——或者说是不敢愧疚，因为他们总是只懂得分享新生命降临的喜悦来满足自己那段毫无意义的基因的传承，或者，被强迫替别人传承，通过生死的大门，怜悯自己的可怜人生。  
最后，撒手而去，没有带走什么，却留下了无数的东西。  
斗篷的阴影下，阿瑞斯垂下了灰蓝的双眼，不可否认道：“您说的没错。”安娜斯塔西娅从始至终都只是想利用阿瑞斯的这柄剑罢了，哦对，还有他的基因构造来恶心她的敌人。不带有一丝情感地。  
“是吧……我都不敢深想这种事，阿瑞斯，因为……”她深深呼吸，“我会开始怀疑自己存活于世的意义……的。塔西娅终究还是无法替我报仇雪恨，不！我活到今天、哪怕那些议员和岛主们对我马首是瞻，我也没有办法替塔西娅做些什么……”  
他打断她略微激动起来的话语：“陛下她并不在意这些。”  
她冷静了下来，轻笑一声，对身后的阿瑞斯道：“你说的话还真是和艾斯一模一样。”  
艾斯也曾这样和她说过，关于安娜斯塔西娅的事，可美拉达始终却无法理解到那样的层面。  
“我说了，那个男人的事我不想听。不过……”像是突然想到什么，阿瑞斯话锋一转，道，“如果您想为陛下做些什么的话，不如陪我完成一些事，如何？”  
03.  
他说，买下“圣地”玛丽乔亚。  
美拉达在听到这句话的瞬间就想到了这位“死之战神”的目的，在感叹这果然是安娜斯塔西娅的后代的同时，也意识到了这“显而易见”的不确定性。  
“阿瑞斯，”美拉达叫了他的名字，言语间满是调侃的戏谑，“你这点儿心思和塔西娅比起来，可差得远呢……”  
阿瑞斯前面的姓氏，是“弗罗洛”还是“波特卡斯”甚至是“哥尔”都无所谓了，因为他不再想停留在幕后，他的失踪便是背叛安娜斯塔西娅的最幼稚表现，他拒绝了安娜斯塔西娅在联合王国内部给他安排的生存之道。  
他之所以提出这样的提案，则是为了给自己有朝一日亲自登上世界之巅铺路。  
但是，这样一目了然的行为，确实和美拉达印象中的那个安娜斯塔西娅相差甚远。  
被称为阿瑞斯的男子扯了扯嘴角，坦然了某个不为人知的细节：“其实……可能是技术的不成熟、或是细胞的记忆太深刻，我总能回忆起那两个人年少时的记忆。”  
阿瑞斯是用那两个人的基因造出的人造人，但又因为弗罗洛一族的能力，获得了永恒的生命。但……记忆这种事……  
她的手轻颤一下，沉默了几秒后，才开口：“这件事……艾斯和塔西娅知道吗？”  
“不，只有你我。”他回答。  
美拉达轻笑了出来，感叹：“看来我的确小瞧你了……”  
能够骗了塔西娅和艾斯一辈子，这样的演技也算是他的本事了  
“那么这件事就没什么可怀疑的了吧。”  
——买下“圣地”玛丽乔亚这件事。  
“尽管过程会很艰难，但……我来负责谈判，”美拉达转身，面对他，露出笑容，道，“但相对的……”  
斗篷下的男子单膝跪地，牵起她的手，亲吻了手背：“您的人身安全就由我来负责了。”  
04.  
火拳葬礼后的第十天，民间传起了前议长病危的“谣言”，那位早已退休的首任议长再次进入大众的视野。  
美拉达令秘书联系了那所医院的主任，在得到“属于机密不便透露”的消息后，转身对身后的年轻男子道：“看来传闻是真的了，阿瑞斯。”  
年轻男子一身纯黑的西装，暗金色的短发微微卷着，一双灰蓝色的眼睛带着几分锐利，两颊上有着稀疏的雀斑。终于可以以真面目示人，从某种角度而言也不太容易。美拉达只是对外说这是自己新雇佣的保镖，相信没人会把他和那位五十多年前的“死之战神”联系起来，更何况……两边看起来，不过都是十七八岁的样子。  
当她留下阿瑞斯而遣散原先的报表团队时，就听到秘书处的人吐槽她这是药丸的节奏，不知道多少人都是毁在养小白脸这件事上吗？美拉达摸着下巴看了看阿瑞斯那张没什么表情的脸，嗯……其实轮廓真的很像艾斯呀——答非所问。  
“我对那家伙是没什么兴趣啦，不过阿瑞斯你想确认，我就帮你这么问了。接下来你打算怎样？”她摊手。  
阿瑞斯扯了扯领带，显然压抑着心中的烦躁，道：“他曾是东海的贵族，您也是吧？”  
“嗯，没错，原来的哥亚王国。”美拉达补充着，轻描淡写道，“不过他10岁那年就被塔西娅炸了，我20岁那年就离家出走了……如果和他家有接触的话也就是一面之缘吧。倒是听说他家后来收养的养子是哥亚的新国王，暴|乱那天和我家一起……嗯，你知道的。”  
“美拉达女士，”他说，“虽然刚上班就做这种事不太好，但是……我想请假。”  
05.  
两日后的深夜，阿瑞斯只身翻进了那所医院的围墙。轻易地躲过了警卫和监视镜头，他在七层的高级病房中找到了门外贴着的那个名字——萨博。  
他推门而入。  
病床上浅眠的人似乎醒了，厚厚的窗帘遮住了窗外的月光，只有住院处楼道内微弱地夜灯照了进来，把阿瑞斯的影子在地上拉得很长很长。  
“……克尔拉吗？”萨博的声音听起来有些干涩，“我说过多少次了，不用在这里过夜陪我啊。”  
“看来你是真病得不轻，”阿瑞斯嗤笑一声，有些粗鲁地打断他的情话，“已经病到分辨不出人的气息了吗，二叔？”  
这声“二叔”的重音大概是前所未有的讽刺，已经很久没有人用这种态度向他说话了。  
啪的一声，他抬手打开了病房的电灯。刺眼的灯光袭来，两个人都花费了一段时间才恢复了视觉。  
“你……”萨博在看清来者的一瞬间，震惊了数秒才反应过来。  
不怪他的震惊，时间在每个人的身上都留下了疤痕，同时代的每个人都在老去、或是消逝于世，但是……此时的阿瑞斯却依旧保持着年轻的模样，结合失踪五十多年的情报，仿佛是整个人穿越了时空一般。  
“其实叫你‘二叔’也没什么，”没有理会对方读出了多少弗罗洛一族或是自身的永生的事，阿瑞斯自顾自地说起了陈年旧事，“仔细算来咱们两个也算沾亲带故，不过和火拳没有关系，是血缘上的那种。陛下她的祖母是来自东海的公主，算来算去也是哥亚王国贵族的远房亲戚。”  
“所以呢？”无比平静，病床上的男人向他问道。  
阿瑞斯没有出声，二人静静地对视了几秒后，他耸肩，道：“你的反应还真是无聊。”  
“这世上充满讽刺的事情太多了，我没必要一一去愤慨。”萨博自嘲道，“比如说竟然有那么多人因为崇拜你的陛下而咒骂龙先生。”  
蒙奇·D·龙，这位伟大的革|命家死于三十年前。在被安娜斯塔西娅重伤之后，尽管在几个月后度过了危险期，可大部分时间还是处于昏迷中，更不要说从病房中走出进行政|治活动了。然后，三十年前某个不起眼的日子里，死于心脏衰竭。  
当时，老人们痛哭流涕，年轻人根本对他没什么感情，而中二少年们则啧啧几声说那种人活着躺在床上也只是浪费我们的税金，安娜斯塔西娅的狂热粉丝们竟拍手叫好，还集体去给那个女人扫墓。舆论又经历了一场战争，可悲的是这回没人在乎输赢。  
“事后我们勘察了战斗留下的痕迹，发现那个女人是故意的。”萨博对阿瑞斯道，“她知道只有死得壮烈才能当英雄，所以她赢了……”  
死的人赢了，而活下来的却输了。人类的情感就是这么奇怪。  
“不，赢的是你们，”阿瑞斯灰蓝的眼眸中闪过一丝狠厉，低声道，“陛下不在了。”  
不，她活着，她一直都活着。她的名字就像是某个恶魔的代名词，可以随时随地地唤起人们对暴君的恐惧，亦可以随时随地地唤起人们对专权的追捧。她是不断扩大的阴影，也是不断燃烧的火焰。他想这样反驳他，可张了张口，没有说出来。  
萨博的胸口起伏，呼吸了几次后，开门见山道：“废话就不说了，你找来这里该不是为了嘲笑我吧？”  
“当然不，我是来杀你的。”脸上终于有了其他的表情，他快步走到一边的柜子上，找出他的病历，不紧不慢地翻着，道，“早年过度战斗后的并发症吗？很多大海上的人都会死于这个。”  
当年“草帽”也是，数日前的“火拳”也是，而躺此时在这里的……  
“但是，如果是你的话……如果凶手不是我，我想自己会遗憾终生。”阿瑞斯终于合上了那本病历，把它扔到一边，向病床走去。  
阿瑞斯早就想这么做了，或者说，他很早开始就想替安娜斯塔西娅这么做了，却总是被各种各样的任务或是时机绊住脚。在玛丽乔亚广场上那次难得的全力以赴，却还是被撤退的进度打乱，最后只得匆忙离开。直到两日前听到萨博的消息时，他才中自己的脑海深处翻出了这个年头已久的愿望。尽管，革|命军早已不复存在，对方也没有继续任职，可……那些数不尽的、被历史封尘的、世人或许永远也无法知晓的恩怨却永远地刻在了他的脑袋里。  
躺在病床上的男子竟笑了出来，他望着走来的“死之战神”，犹如年轻时在战场上一般镇静，讽刺道：“若是这样，你的人生也令人同情。”  
他停在床头边，剑出鞘，抵在他的颈动脉旁，挑眉：“我的人生，与你无关。”  
06.  
今晚，克尔拉总是有种不太好的预感，从晚饭开始一直到入睡之前。检查报告被她放在了萨博的病房里，但医生那句“不容乐观”却总是萦绕在耳边。  
尽管萨博白天总是对她说，不用日夜兼顾地陪在病房中，可怎么也睡不着的她想，她不陪，她……她就是去偷偷看一看。  
高级病房和普通病房不同，探视没有特定的时间限制，于是在和值班的护士打招呼过后，她踮脚悄悄走向病房——  
灯，亮着。  
他也没有睡觉吗？  
可当她轻轻推开门时，看到的却是这样一幅画面。  
她双手捂着嘴差点儿尖叫出声，和平多年却还是在第一时间进入了战斗的状态，一边带着惊讶与困惑，尝试性地判断着来者的身份：“死……死之战神？”  
五十余年不见，他的相貌竟然没有一丝一毫的变化！依旧如同十七八岁的青年一般。  
阿瑞斯手下的剑刃抵着病床上萨博的颈间，而萨博则是一脸平静地望着对方……哦不，现在他转头看过来了，克尔拉甚至担心他这么一蹭就自己划破了脖子。  
他道：“克尔拉，你今晚不应该来的。”  
可她却咬牙，低低地吼了出来，冲着阿瑞斯：“你放开他！”  
“冷静些，”萨博对她露出了淡淡的笑容，全然不顾颈间的利剑，像是在安抚一般的口气，对她道，“我怎么会让他得逞。”  
阿瑞斯哼了一声，目光打量着门前的女子和病床上的他，不屑道：“我倒想看看你要怎么‘不让我得逞’……你！！！”  
耳边心电图和血压监测的仪器发出刺耳的警报声，波浪线和数值在几秒之内急剧变为死亡的临界。他抢在利刃落下之前，自己结束了自己的生命。平静地躺在洁白的病床之上，温和而庄严。  
如果说，阿瑞斯亲手杀掉他是毕生愿望的话，那么就让他毕生遗憾好了。  
阿瑞斯只觉得自己的血压骤然升高，气得手臂发抖，收回的剑身几乎装不回剑鞘。他终是没能亲手了结这位宿敌的性命，他输得一塌糊涂。  
门旁，克尔拉脱力跪在墙边，哭得泣不成声。  
值班的医生和护士闻声赶了进来，立即展开抢救。可当他们回头要在场的亲属让一让时，却发现刚刚站在窗边的男子……消失得无影无踪。  
错觉吗？  
07.  
任何人坐到美拉达董事长那样的位子，都会深感人心的险恶。可值得庆幸的是，她本人对人心险恶的抗打击能力早已在哥亚王国亡国灭种那日练就到极限。  
这场漫长的谈判还是持续了将近4年。到底是从新政|府手中买下玛丽乔亚，这种用膝盖想就不可能的事还是被翡翠集团硬着头皮做了下来。很多人都说作为终身董事长的美拉达疯了，人老了脑袋就会不清醒，更有人十分正确地把锅摔到了新来的小白脸保镖身上，还有人直接要求美拉达辞职别添乱。一方面被美拉达用强权处理掉了，另一方面梗着脖子叫嚣的就真·被阿瑞斯削了。总之，结果喜人，还算和谐。  
期间改变了无数次方案，讨论掐架了无数次企划，甚至在游说撒钱的过程中，美拉达本人也被民间激烈反抗的激进派暗杀。然后暗杀者们也被阿瑞斯削了。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
人们又把几十年前的历史搬出来反对她收购玛丽乔亚这种历史遗迹保护区的行为。Anti的游|行中，称她是“金色暴君的闺蜜”、“帝国的百合花”，还把她以前当海贼时的黑历史拉出来变成小册子，命名为“‘翡翠女’烧杀抢掠全记录”。更有甚者，直接脑补出了一出她准备纂改历史要给那个女人洗白的年度大戏……呃，虽说微妙的意味上也有猜对的成分吧，但……  
今日的美拉达非昔日的美拉达，翡翠集团控股了大半的主流媒体，于是乎这被她活生生地颠倒黑白变成了“和贸易自由唱反调的垃圾们”。  
金钱是个好东西，有钱真好。权力是个好东西，有权力真好。武力也是个好东西，有阿瑞斯真好。——这个完美的逻辑链没毛病。  
美拉达尝到了这样的甜头，想着如今的自己是否成为了当年在萨摩岛和马尔科队长谈话时所憧憬的目标呢？强大到可以守护住自己的一切，强大到再也没人能伤害得了她。然而……这已经太晚了啊。她身边的人一个接着一个走了，她成为了最后剩下的那一个。哦，不对，是倒数第二个。  
她偶尔会轻轻拥抱阿瑞斯，这位永生的青年也十分绅士，从不嫌弃自己，反而会借给她结实的肩膀，好让她回顾着那年少无知的美好时光，祭奠自己那肤浅的爱情。  
相对于这永远地望不到尽头的历史，一个人的一生不过是白驹过隙。而一个人的情感与经历，更不过是连记录都不曾有过的沧海一粟。可这位青年模样的骑士，却注定要成为浩瀚宇宙中最顽固的星星，注视着人间全部的悲欢离合，旁观着人类走向尽头。  
她想，所以，自己至少要给阿瑞斯留下一个合理的空间。“合理”这个词真是耐人寻味，她自己吐槽着自己，什么时候也开始和自己玩上了文字游戏。  
在小幅度的裁员过后，美拉达走出会议室，对等候在门外的西装男子道：“今晚去看歌剧如何？”  
“今晚？”阿瑞斯的眼中闪过惊讶，倾身道，“可是今晚您不是打算和文化部长约谈吗？”  
“那你就帮忙取消好了，反正我现在就是想去看歌剧啊……”她心情很好，翡翠色的双眸带着笑意，“老年人有任性的特权。”  
08.  
歌剧改编自莎翁的《无事生非》。  
伟大航路，重建后的新·香波地群岛的剧院，VIP包厢中，翡翠财团的董事长正静静地观赏着这出早已烂熟于心的戏。  
美拉达一向喜爱喜剧大于悲剧，毕竟现实已如此荒唐，悲剧与现实相比，已无法再让人起怜悯之心——哦不，这里似乎还要加上一个定语，是中古以后的喜剧。古希腊那频频被命运捉弄的滑稽实在是不认入目……命运女神对历史的恶趣味，可比剧本有意思多了。  
尽管她的身边还有一个空位，可身为私人保镖的阿瑞斯却依旧站在几步远后的门旁，收敛了全部的气息，仿佛不存在般融入到阴影之中。如同早些年时，在安娜斯塔西娅身边一样。  
舞台上，恰好演到那对欢喜冤家互相拌嘴的情节。歌剧演员高昂的声音通过麦克扩音，传到剧场的每一个角落，刺激着耳膜。  
他呼出一口气，抬臂松了松领带，心底默默吐槽，还真是吵。当然，这种抱怨如果说出口的话，一定会被美拉达点着鼻子奚落，比如“你这没情趣还真是和艾斯一模一样……”、“艾斯就算了，你可是塔西娅教育出来的啊！”……诸如此云。  
真是的……谁要和那个男人比啊，还有陛下她有教育过他什么吗？  
他甚至能脑补出她的语调。  
几分钟后，舞台上这对主角终于秀恩爱完毕，富有节奏的腔调念白几句后，浑厚的美声开始歌唱。  
——音量又大了些。  
恰好盖过了门外的动静。阿瑞斯皱眉，敏感的见闻色霸气察觉到了这细微的响动，那是人的低语……  
“翡翠社的那婆娘就在这里么？”  
虽说因为美拉达执意购买玛丽乔亚的产权，私下里前来会谈的人也不少，但这语气怎么听都不像友善的秘密会面。是的，最近出于被逼急的各方势力，包括翡翠集团内部的人士，偶尔也会有那么一两起前来刺杀想要一了百了的案件。当然，绝大部分都被阿瑞斯掐死在萌芽之中。  
不过五十年的时间，“死之战神”一时的威名，早已随着人们对历史的忘却烟消云散。这大概是一种和平的麻木。  
小小的VIP包厢除了身后的门就是前面观看舞台的窗口，他蓝灰色的双眸迅速扫过下面剧场内的数百名观众，如果不想把事情闹大的话……  
“美拉达女士，”他几步走上前，弯腰倾身，在她耳边小声道，“请问您的腰还健康吧？”  
“咦？”她显然不懂他为何突然提起这个，转头，翡翠的双眼闪了闪，不解，“除了血压没什么其他的问题，你怎么……”  
“那么，就失礼了。”  
然后，他横抱起了她。无比熟悉却有着些许气质上不同的气息将美拉达笼罩起来，一时间她竟然忘记了惊呼这样的突变。  
与此同时，包厢的门被外面的人打开。在几名打扮得仿佛只是普通观众的杀手尚未反应过来之时，一直隐藏着气息的阿瑞斯便忽然小范围地爆发出凛冽的杀气，趁着零点几秒的空挡，踹开了门前的他们，抱着美拉达奔了出去。  
走廊中空无一人，脚下柔软的地毯吸收了步伐的音响，剧场内高昂的歌声掩盖了一切的矛盾。  
他的余光瞟到追上来的杀手拉开了手榴弹的引信。  
啧，如果闹成这样，就完全不是“暗杀”的范畴了啊！  
阿瑞斯眼疾手快地打开一旁的窗户，从五楼的高度跳了下去。  
头顶，传来轰然的爆炸声。剧场内的歌声戛然而止，伴随着人们的诧异与尖叫。不出几分钟，下一步就是疏散人群与警|察前来封锁现场了吧。  
他稳稳地落在新·香波地群岛这有些粘稠的地面上，低头，却发现怀中的女子竟已泪流满面。清澈透亮的绿眸在夜晚的路灯下闪闪发亮，她吸了吸鼻子，抹干了眼泪，扭头：“怎么办……我想艾斯了……”  
09.  
他和他太像了。即便两个人都在主观上极力否认着什么，但……事实就是事实。  
恍惚间，把自己横抱而起的气息与那个男人融合，她和他也曾有这样的距离，拥抱、亲吻、在海滩上奔跑、在山林间嬉闹……可是他已经不在了，他却会永远地活着。  
尤其是这个角度，从她在他怀中的这个角度望去，阿瑞斯的脸几乎与那个男人重合。  
美拉达一度认为艾斯的逝世没什么可悲伤的，八十余岁对于一个正常的人类而言已是高寿。更何况，在最后的那几年，早年战斗带来的旧伤反复发作，她砸下重金请来了世界上最尖端的医疗专家也未能有所改善。  
船只航行久了，零件都会磨损，最终报废。人体更是如此。  
是故，在“火拳”的葬礼上，作为他的伴侣，她连一滴眼泪都不曾流下。可现在却哭了出来。  
矫情的说，这是思念。不矫情的说，这是联想能力太过丰富。  
阿瑞斯沉默地把她从怀中放到地上，没有回话。  
她粗鲁地用袖子彻底抹干净了泪痕，轻声转移了话题：“以前，你和塔西娅也是这样吧？”  
刺杀与反击。  
他像是想起了什么趣事，漫不经心地回答：“陛下比您重一些。”  
“……”她吐槽，“塔西娅要是知道了会揍你的我跟你说！”  
爆炸的余波让红叶从一旁的树上落下，他把护在身后，楼上的杀手也跳了下来，围上前。然后——  
不过是一瞬间的事，身着黑色西装的战神霸气全开，结束了无意义的战斗。  
那是……霸气，霸王色。  
尽管是在身后，尽管见惯了那些大场面，可美拉达还是被吓得心悸，恢复了好几秒才摸着下巴，吐槽出声：“你果然更像艾斯一点儿。”  
“霸气吗？”阿瑞斯耸肩，抬手，握拳又张开，道，“我觉得是遗传自陛下。”  
“喂喂，塔西娅她根本就不会这玩意儿好吗！不要乱贴金啊……”  
今晚，美拉达前来欣赏歌剧是临时的决定，而且推掉了原本已定的约谈。还能出现这种事情……只能说明是集团内部的鬼了。  
这种心知肚明的事，美拉达却意外地发觉，自己竟然没有心思与时间去计较。收购玛丽乔亚产权的最后谈判迫在眉睫，她甚至开始理解了安娜斯塔西娅在最后的那几个月中没日没夜地工作的那份心情。但……安娜斯塔西娅果然比她的精力多多了，因为她竟然还能挤出来时间被赤犬单方面吊打以及陪自己睡觉。  
“阿瑞斯，”她开口，“咱们快点儿离开吧。我不想和警察纠结浪费时间。”  
10.  
海圆历1587年7月7日，拖了四年多的时间，在一片质疑与反对的呼吁中，翡翠集团终于实际控制了历史保护区“圣地”玛丽乔亚的永久产权，漫长的游说与修宪活动终于结束，那位商界的传奇人物以历史研究基金会的名义签下了这份协议。  
美拉达董事长兼基金会荣誉主席站在签约仪式的讲台上，公开声明“将更加完善地保护那段动乱的历史，向年轻人传播先进的思想。以商业的目的适当盈利会有助于更好地维护整个‘圣地’的遗迹。”  
她的反对者们聚集在会场的外面，举着牌子，把她年轻时的黑料印成海报，高呼旧制度的归来。键盘侠们在网上激烈地交锋，吵来吵去却没任何实质性的影响。  
8月29日，民间传来了翡翠集团董事长病危的消息。幸灾乐祸之人不在少数，然后接着被上司剥削进行着日复一日的工作。  
经历过战争的老人们终究会堙没于时光的洪流，麻木的年轻人沉迷于安稳的日常。“和平”这两个字就像是一面镜子，只能臭美，不得透亮。  
11.  
也许一直支撑着美拉达的就是这件事。是以，当她终于替阿瑞斯拿下了——或者说，拿回了——“圣地”玛丽乔亚的所有权后，便病倒了。如今长久又紧张的谈判对一位年迈的老者而言，哪怕是对富可敌国的商界大佬而言，还是太过沉重了。  
依旧还是那套路子。近几年被请来请去的那帮世界顶端的医疗团队表示，你们这些那个时代的遗毒们怎么还扎堆儿死啊。  
今晨，一封病危通知书还是下了出来。  
美拉达没有亲属，阿瑞斯以她的养子的身份签了字，然后走进了病房。  
“我还有多久才能见到艾斯？”  
他刚走进病房，就听到她如此问……委婉地询问着自己的时日。他抬眼，看到那位曾经的绝世美女虚弱地靠坐在病床上，肤色黯淡、皱纹满面、头发枯黄。  
“您和那些人不同，没什么乱七八糟的战斗时留下的旧伤，”他语气轻松地走了过去，单膝跪在她的床边，握起她干燥的手掌，低头轻吻了她的手背，“所以没什么可担心的。”  
她抽出了自己的手，轻哼：“少来这一套，阿瑞斯。”  
他耸肩，倒也不恼。  
沉默了几秒后，美拉达平静了下来，忽然对他说：“带我去看看塔西娅吧，最后。”  
12.  
不顾医生的阻拦，阿瑞斯找来轮椅，推着美拉达登上了驶向伊诺奇岛的客船。  
几日前，力排众议，美拉达在律师的帮助下完成了那份自己的遗嘱，而其内容……  
——把她的全部遗产，包括掌握的股权，交给一个秘密的养子保管。  
她用了最后的精力建立了一个保证权力与财产的单线体系，把秘钥交到阿瑞斯手上那日，他那没什么表情的脸上闪过了然，调侃道：“您对我还真是放心，美拉达女士。”  
那时……她是怎么回答的呢？  
几日的航行间，她发现自己记忆竟然产生了空白。年代越久的事情仿佛昨日，可明明几日前她对阿瑞斯的那句回答却无论如何也忆不起来。阿尔茨海默病的前兆。不过对于剩不了几日的老者而言，这大概算是一件喜事。  
她坐在温暖的船坞中，透过舷窗可以望到伊诺奇岛的港口。那座古老又神秘的岛屿如今除去历史保护区外已全部改建成了现代的都市。其实无论怎样都不重要，姓弗罗洛的人，已经……  
敲门声响起，阿瑞斯从船坞外走入，西装外披上了那件宽大的黑色斗篷，整张脸再次埋在了阴影里——这座岛上的故人还算不少，虽说已经过了这么久，也不是没有被认出的可能。他推着她的轮椅，走下了船。  
迎面吹了些许的海风，美拉达咳了几声后，沙哑着对身后推着轮椅的男子问道：“我说，阿瑞斯……当我把集团的秘钥交给你的时候，我还说了什么吗？”  
身后的声音犹如今日的天气般风轻云淡，回答道：“您当时对我说，接下来，就看自己的本事了……”  
“是吗……”她闭上了变得浑浊的翡翠色双眼，明明是夏岛，却感到了难以控制的寒冷。  
百年之后，无人还在。世界变成什么样，又与她何干？  
13.  
他们来到了弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅的墓碑前。  
大理石墓碑上有着她亲手篆刻的两行小字：  
“与你同在，Be with you。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅Frollo Anastasia，1503.1.1-1530.9.2.”  
虽说她把自己弄得死无全尸——或者说，连一块肉片都没有留下，但却为自己设计了这样一座简约又神圣的墓葬。海岸边的峭壁上新建了一座小小的神殿，庭院的草地上，她的墓碑面朝大海，迎着“圣地”玛丽乔亚的大致方向，驻足，静立。  
她从未消失，她带着她那份扭曲的归属感，在自己先祖的岛屿之上，隔海眺望着天龙人宫殿群的方向。“与你同在”的墓志铭，到底是谁与你同在呢？又说是与谁同在呢？她显然是要把自己塑造成神明，在不过几十年的时光里或许只有狂热崇拜她的极端青年，但若是过了上百年的时间，当他们年轻时所发生的一切都变为带有奇幻色彩的传说时，那又会是怎样的一副景象呢？  
美拉达看不到那日，但总有人能看到。  
阿瑞斯。  
14.  
阿瑞斯自从在安娜斯塔西娅的葬礼后失踪开始，就再也未能踏上这座岛屿的土地。如今再度回望这处墓葬与新修的神殿，脑中闪现自己主持的那复杂的葬礼，握着轮椅的双手慢慢用力，骨节泛白，一如既往地选择了沉默。  
抬眼，可以看到墓碑上清秀的字体：  
“与你同在，Be with you。  
弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅Frollo Anastasia，1503.1.1-1530.9.2.”  
与他同在？她只是自顾自地奔赴了那死亡的深渊，亲手营造了充满着谎言的神话，然后先行歌颂着自己。自以为是地成长、自以为是地逝去，他比谁都清楚此时此刻埋着的也不过是她登基时的那套裙装、首饰与最后的那套军装、配枪。连一本经文都没有的衣冠冢，还在吹嘘着神明的血统吗？  
他的陛下是个千百年不遇的天才骗子，她欺骗了包括自己在内的所有人，是的，她的一生不光是存活在历史的谎言中，也兴致勃勃地栖息于自己编织的谎言囚笼中，含笑而去，壮烈又可悲。  
与你同在什么的太虚伪了，他想，应该换做另外一句话——  
15.  
人活一世，就必须给世界留下些足以让后世纪念的痕迹。  
Il ne faut point passer sur cette terre sans y laisser des traces qui recommandent notre memoire a la posterite.（注：拿破仑一世，1807年11月14日。）  
美拉达突然想到了这句话。  
墓碑上那句太短太虚伪了，安娜斯塔西娅明明可以大方地谈论自己的野心，却终究屈服于现实，尽管她本人将之称之为直面真相。  
“塔西娅，”她坐在轮椅上，就这么安静地对着她的墓碑，轻声道，“其实，你一定比任何人都清楚什么是真的什么是假的吧……”  
不，她不清楚。站在轮椅后的阿瑞斯在心里回答。他深深呼吸，斗篷的阴影遮挡住了整张脸的表情。  
“我来看你了，相信过不了多久我们就能见面了吧。”她的话语中带上了丝丝的笑意，“艾斯比我先去了那边，不知道你们有没有见到。虽然说这种话不太好，但……你别给我打他的主意啊喂！我会生气的……”  
她真的会生气的，虽说不知道到底是吃了哪边的醋，但总感觉最后只有自己被抛在了人世间真是微妙死了。抱怨中，似乎是在长年累月的成功人士的压力下找回了年少时的任性，夏岛的阳光暖洋洋的，驱散了体内的寒冷，她忽然觉得自己充满了力量。找回了在山林间、海岸边奔跑的勇气，她的双手用力抠着轮椅的扶手，甚至感到自己能够站起来。  
撑着扶手，双腿用力，这位几日前就被下了病危通知的老者站了起来。美拉达抬头，在湛蓝的晴空下，看到了那个女人的人影——  
安娜斯塔西娅依旧是27岁那年，浓妆掩盖不了的病态美貌。她一身纯白的荷叶边大裙子，正慵懒地坐在自己的墓碑上，同天空一色的蓝眸亮闪闪地望着她，扬着下巴，向她伸出了右手，高傲地发声：“小野猫，谁给你的勇气抱怨我？”  
她喜极而泣，蹒跚着向前走去：“塔西娅，你来接我了吗……”  
阿瑞斯低头，身前一直坐在轮椅上的女子在说出了最后那句欣喜的话语后，便脱力，失去了生命的气息。  
阳光下，她极浅到发白的褐发变得微微透明。右手无名指上，那颗祖母绿戒指折射着刺眼的光芒。  
忽然，一阵海风刮过，吹起了他遮挡住脸的斗篷的帽子，青年俊美的脸终于露在阳光之下。  
微风带来了几分玫瑰的芳香。  
“陛下？！”他仰头，不可置信地追寻着风的方向……  
庭院中鲜红的玫瑰娇艳欲滴，在神殿的墙内盛开着，盛开着，盛开着。  
16.  
按照遗嘱，美拉达葬在了她的故乡，东海。  
直至很久以后，她墓前的鲜花依旧每日不断，世界各地但凡经商甚至选美、从政的人都会来祭拜这位传奇的大亨。  
人们这样称呼她，大海上最美丽的绿宝石、陆地上最珍贵的蓝翡翠。  
而她的翡翠集团则交由给了一位从不露脸的神秘人士打理，意外地蒸蒸日上，正当人们纷纷猜测那幕后之人的真正身份时，集团却为了降低关注拆分为了数个巨型企业。只是唯一的共同之处就是它们的最大领导者似乎只是个影子，背后好像另有他人。  
17.  
“死之战神”阿瑞斯，他的名讳已经沉淀到历史的谷底，被世人所淡忘。作为那风光一时的安娜斯塔西娅陛下的亲卫队队长，历史书上连个角落都没有留给他。然而他却是时间唯一的宠儿。  
弗罗洛·阿瑞斯，他是真正的永生者。  
永远十七岁的相貌、哪怕致命伤也能瞬间愈合的能力，继承了火拳强劲的战斗力、那个女人的头脑与翡翠女的遗产，这个男人却花费了四百年的时间行遍这个世界的每一寸土地、每一方海域。  
人们都在为这个世界的主导权争来争去，可当人真正触摸到它们的时候，往往就没那么多乱七八糟的想法了。  
是的，没有那满口的仁义道德，只剩下了单纯的“把这财富”收入囊中的欲|望。  
那个时候他有想，自己的体内果然流淌着安娜斯塔西娅的血，想要站在世界的最高处品尝权势的味道。于是，他终于想起动用美拉达藏在世界各处那惊人的遗产，又花了五十年的时间为自己布局。  
海圆历2017年2月，他在伟大航路的某座岛屿上小憩时，遇到了那个女人。  
18.  
平日的餐厅中，人虽然不算多，可正值午饭的时间，还是显得有些吵闹。  
阿瑞斯抱着他那被黑布包裹着的剑，坐在角落里。虽说这把剑的质量并不怎样，也不是什么名剑，但镶满了金银珠宝这点还是太过于扎眼了。这是安娜斯塔西娅亲手交与他的佩剑，尽管经过了这么多年，可在他的心细保养下还算锋利。  
隔壁桌再次吵闹了起来，他感到了些许的头疼。其中一个高昂的女声嚷着“这可是我千辛万苦才在图书馆复印到的那个娜美大人的航海日志”之云，他咽下了最后一口事物，正准备叫服务员结账时——  
忽然，从门口冲进来了一群蒙面之人。挥着枪支，对着天花板就是一阵扫射，也不管流弹会不会伤到人。  
一片尖叫声中，他们做了不必要的旁白。用正常人的角度来看，就是某个邪|教组织的极端行为。  
大部分人哆哆嗦嗦地钻到了桌子底下，偷偷报警的家伙被抓了出来当众墙壁，这回人们连尖叫都失了声。角落里的阿瑞斯心底“哟”了一声，双手抱胸进入了吃瓜群众的模式，顺便吐槽一句去攻击附近的地方政|府大楼更有影响力。偏偏，就在这个时候，他身上的电话虫想了起来，打破了被恐怖支配的寂静。  
阿瑞斯：“……”自从暗地里远程操控美拉达留下的庞大集团后，他的私人电话好像是多了些。所以说，发明一个静音功能的电话虫难得那么难嘛(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！  
想搞个大新闻却蒙面的恐怖分子向这边瞪了过来，抬脚，手中的枪支打开了保险栓。他平静地看着渐进的对方，想着有什么方法不露痕迹地帮帮外面那些赶来的警察时……  
邻桌的女孩却突然站了出来，在同桌人士的捂脸中，指着蒙面者的鼻子就叫嚣道：“杀人是犯法的！你们不知道吗！”  
她有着一头火红的长发，躁动了冰冷的对峙。  
她的名字是尤斯塔斯·娜塔莎。  
这就是他与她那糟糕的初遇。  
19.  
当然，那时的阿瑞斯并不知晓这姑娘的姓与名。  
他只是默默地坐在原地，打量着她火红的背影。她的肌肉线条确实像是经过专业的训练，但……他灰蓝的目光落在屋内的恐怖分子身上，说实话，他觉得这会是一场苦战。可不过几秒的时间，他就发现自己多虑了。  
因为，这位姑娘同桌的几个家伙就奔了出来，加上她本人对这群某邪|教的恐怖分子实行了快准狠的打击，成功解救了餐厅中被挟持的人群。  
如果可以，阿瑞斯也很想吐槽一句：“你们怎么这么熟练？打架也是犯法的你们知道吗？”  
出于习惯性地装空气，他当然没把这句话说出口。然后，正当他以为这场无聊的闹剧结束的时候，出现了一个浑身发出刺眼的七彩之光的家伙。那是这个邪|教的教主，前来亲自……呃，亲自作死？  
他的确是实力蛮强的那一个。因为在他出现的一瞬间，阿瑞斯就皱紧了眉头，反应了过来发生了什么。  
——那是恶魔果实。超人系或者自然系的恶魔果实。  
然而，在一百余年前，合并后的联合政|府便颁布了对恶魔果实严格管理的法案。民间和市场上都严禁流通恶魔果实，如果有人捡到应立即上交给有关部门处理。也多亏了这条严格的法案，经过多年的治理，当今的社会治安好了许多，连海贼的数量都降至到脱离大多数人的日常生活。  
同时，人们对恶魔果实的认知度也大大减少。  
此时眼前的这位教主却是个实实在在的恶魔果实能力者。显然他利用果实的能力创造了这个邪|教，是否也会利用能力战斗呢？他的视线望向场中的那位火红的姑娘和她的朋友们，手中的剑紧了紧，轻叹一声，鬼使神差地站了起来，加入了战局。  
他手中的剑身依旧裹着黑布，同样黑色的斗篷遮挡了大半的身体与面容，迅速结束了这场。  
事后，那位姑娘抓着他死缠烂打道：  
——“喂，你加入我的团队好不好！！”  
尤斯塔斯·娜塔莎，24岁，香波地学院航海与天文专业毕业，在这个和平到海贼都很少的年代，自诩“要成为天下第一的冒险家”。  
20.  
阿瑞斯不得不承认这姑娘的死缠烂打和两百年前的那些傻○海贼们有得一拼，纵然是身经百战的他在7/24的攻势下也不得不趁着某个月黑风高杀人夜直接拍屁股走人。然后，在港口就被一个陌生人堵住了。  
他说：“首先，自我介绍一下吧。我是娜塔莎的副船长，堂吉诃德·让·布尼维尔。”  
阿瑞斯：“……”你们这个极限运动探险队真的不是出门当海贼的么。  
昔日的死之战神轻咳一声，平静道：“你的姓氏很耳熟，这座岛不叫德雷斯罗萨吧？”  
“啊啊……那已经是几百年前的事了，不是吗？”他看似轻松地耸肩，可眼中的闪烁显然不是这样想。  
阿瑞斯勾起嘴角，没有戳穿。  
没想到，下一秒对方却说出了：“不过我们的船长似乎很喜欢你，真的不考虑一下加入吗？”  
“……没兴趣。”他与他擦肩而过，留下了这样一句话。  
21.  
没兴趣就是真的没兴趣，如果这种事再早个一百年，阿瑞斯还是有心情顺路搭便船的。可是现在……  
通过操纵当年翡翠女的遗产，他精心策划了50年的棋局，已经到了揭竿而起的前夜了。沉浸在和平之中的世界绝不会想到有谁会做出这种疯狂的事情，秩序良好、没有威胁，自然也不会产生反抗——他十分赞赏着现如今的执政者们，可终究，阿瑞斯的体内流淌着那个女人的野心，以及那个男人作为海贼天生的掠夺。  
世界之巅，站在那里俯瞰贱民的心情，总要试一试。  
22.  
娜塔莎是个够辣、够执着的女人。比如说她携船追了阿瑞斯三个岛。  
阿瑞斯很是心累，因为这样他远程操控全局的时候都要躲人。  
然后，那藏得更深的副船长——顶着堂吉诃德这个无数次让阿瑞斯出戏的姓氏的——就笑得更深了。  
冬岛的风真是刺骨的冷。  
阿瑞斯自顾自通过远程操控着自己的计划、或是在岛屿上秘密与自己的线人接触传递信息，随时随地像中央空调似的广范围地爆发见闻色霸气以防那个女人从什么地方冒出来突然袭击。  
但……对方的主角光环的确是有些严重。正如此时，娜塔莎依旧跟在他的身后喋喋不休，火热得像是全然感受不到这里的寒冷：“阿瑞斯！你接下来去哪里直接搭我们的船就好了啊，没准你搭上来后就改变心意了呢！像你这么厉害的人也一定对世界充满好奇吧！”  
不，他没什么好奇心，而且这世界的全貌他已经花了数百年了解清楚了。阿瑞斯很好地保持了自己那冷漠的神情，想来想去还是快步走去——  
“阿~瑞斯！我就是想啊，我一定要编写出一本真正的百科全书！你不觉得这是一件很伟大的事嘛……”  
天空开始飘起雪花，伴随着凛冽的寒风在墙角卷出小小的龙卷。  
他们所在的山脚下只有零几个岛民打猎时搭建的临时小屋。  
然后……  
卧槽。卧槽卧槽卧槽！  
面对滚滚而来的雪崩，他那毫无表情的脸终于有了崩坏的扭曲，这种主角般的事故体质绝对不是他！怎么想都是身后的那个姑娘吧！所以说在自己不是主角的情况下一定要珍爱生命远离主角！  
身后的姑娘惊呼一声，脸色煞白煞白的，然后对面的雪滚得更快了。  
阿瑞斯：“……”说好的见闻色呢作者？还有千万别告诉他是因为这姑娘叽叽喳喳把雪崩给叫出来了！  
生死攸关，阿瑞斯淡定地扶额捂脸，娜塔莎凭借自己丰富的地理知识拽着他的胳膊就往边上的小屋跑去。虽说……横竖都不那么乐观。面对娜塔莎极快的反应与冷静的处理方式，他灰蓝的眼底闪过赞赏。雪崩伴随的隆隆声渐进，阿瑞斯抬眼目测了一下如浪潮般的白雪，一手揽起娜塔莎，纵身跃到旁边一幢建筑的屋顶上。  
刚刚落在瓦片上，怀中的女子就猛地推开了他，脸颊上带着些许的红晕，哼了一声，别过头去嘟囔：“你好歹也事先打声招呼呀……”  
阿瑞斯抖了抖斗篷上的雪，双眸注视着对面山坡上快滚到山脚的雪，神色渐渐严肃了起来。娜塔莎望着他那没有理会自己的侧脸，不由得也向那个方向望去……  
有着千军万马之势的雪浪竟以极其不正常的速度停了下来，违反牛顿经典力学定律般地僵持在了山脚处的位置。  
欸？她满是惊讶，然后便听到自己身旁的男子轻笑出声：“又是恶魔果实能力者吗？”  
23.  
恶魔果实，自然系，雪雪果实。  
在关于恶魔果实的严禁条例全面实施的一百多年后，大多数人只能从书本上的只言片语来了解这种违法的事物。娜塔莎也不例外。  
先前，在某座岛屿上碰到的那个七彩光芒地邪|教头子，事后被警|察带走后，得知是违法拥有恶魔果实并食用后已经够吃惊的了，没想到还会在这种时候撞上。而且……  
白皑皑的雪浪逐渐成人形，一位自称是邪|教头子的头子的男性走了出来，口中叫嚣着他们还他损失了一员忽悠大将，现在就要他们陪葬。  
喂喂，不要一天到晚总打打杀杀的，这犯法好不好！像娜塔莎这种要走遍全世界编撰百科全书的冒险家最怕的就是遇到你们这种人了啊喂！若不是在和平时代还会对违法乱纪团伙存在不安的感受，她也不会希望阿瑞斯这种等级的人才加入啊……  
她刚想上前一步吐槽出声，就被身旁的阿瑞斯打断。他低声道：“你的同伴呢？”  
“哈啊？”她有些不明所以。  
不怪她的无知。阿瑞斯耸肩，深深呼吸，对她道：“我个人觉得……你还是叫他们来救一下你比较好。”  
毕竟……自然系比较难办，在阿瑞斯本人不太想牵扯过多的情况下。  
可令他诧异的是，这个红发的姑娘悄悄地捏住了他斗篷的一角，水盈盈的双眼抬起，对他道：“你就不会救我吗？”  
阿瑞斯：“……别装。”  
她一秒变脸，用食指用力戳了戳他的胳膊，不满道：“拜托你就再考虑一下加入我的团队好不好！！比如说在一路上有很多对面那种家伙任你收拾！”  
对面的邪|教头子的头子被无视了许久，怒喝一声，天空下起了大雪：“你们两个少在那里卿卿我我！”  
“谁！谁和他卿卿我我啦！”娜塔莎最快地吼了回去，随即被灌了一嘴的冷风加雪花，鹅毛大雪中，打了个喷嚏。  
阿瑞斯叹了一口气，甩了甩头发上的雪花，扯下黑色的斗篷，掸了掸雪后裹在了她的身上，露出了里面一身纯白色的西装。同时，他把怀中那柄用黑布裹紧的西洋剑放到了她的手中，抬头按了按她火红的头发，无奈道：“等我一会儿，我马上解决掉他。”  
某邪|教头子的头子：“……”等等为什么你说得跟“等我一会儿我去买个冰激凌”一样啊！  
24.  
阿瑞斯本想把这个为民除害的好机会让给娜塔莎的船员。可还是没忍住出手了，或许是出于某种不知名的原因，或许……只是单纯地想活动一下筋骨。好在他的脑子没有被这冰天雪地的冬岛冻坏，想着自己不能暴露太多地把佩剑交给了娜塔莎保管，然后赤手空拳中最好再“不小心”受点儿伤。  
结果，就变成了这样。虽然不是他的本意。  
娜塔莎的副船长堂吉诃德·让·布尼维尔找到自家船长时，在山脚下看到的就是这样一幅场景。  
娜塔莎抱着阿瑞斯的佩剑哭唧唧，冻红了鼻子和眼角。殷红的鲜血在纯白的雪地上无比鲜艳，那个自称为阿瑞斯的男人伫立在红色的雪地上，捂着受伤的胳膊一脸黑线。  
布尼维尔对他吹了一声口哨，然后转身就去安慰自家船长，把她搂在怀里，颇有几分痞气地哄着：“乖，不哭不哭，你看那家伙不没死呢么，再哭就真哭丧哭死了……”  
阿瑞斯：“……”  
娜塔莎吸了吸红扑扑的鼻子，忽然扬起大大的笑容，就在不好的预感在两个男人间蔓延之际，她就已经把那句话说出声：“阿瑞斯答应加入咱们了！”  
……  
…………  
布尼维尔僵在原地，阿瑞斯嘴角抽了抽，没有说话。  
破涕为笑的娜塔莎把自己怀中的东西推到布尼维尔手里，然后撒腿就跑，边跑边回头对阿瑞斯喊道：“你等等！我这就去叫船医过来！！”  
阿瑞斯抬起没有受伤的左臂，揉了揉太阳穴，想反驳什么却不想说话。  
布尼维尔怀中被扔的东西带着金属的重量，裹在外面的黑布被折腾得松松垮垮的。一阵夹杂这雪花的凛冽寒风吹来，黑布落下，珠光璀璨的西洋剑进入了他的视野。  
这不是什么名剑，甚至也算不上好剑，可太过浮夸的装饰总是让人印象深刻。  
“喂喂，不会吧……”他发出了低低的笑声，感叹着，抬头望向对面的白金相间的男子，“这真是……”  
阿瑞斯回望过去，注意到暴露的剑鞘，淡定如常。  
几分张狂的笑意几乎与数百年前的那位大海贼重合在一起，堂吉诃德·让·布尼维尔的眼神锐利起来，道：“我该怎么称呼你？”  
“你打算怎么称呼我？”虚与委蛇，阿瑞斯反问。  
可他却没有直面回答他的反问，反而换了另外一个更为尖锐的问题。总是浮躁而不经心的男子低沉了下来，质问道：“你接近她有什么目的？”  
啧了一声，阿瑞斯回答道：“麻烦你看清楚，是你们的船长缠着我……”  
布尼维尔挥手，把那柄西洋剑抛给了他，打断了他的话。剑外的黑布落到雪地上，二人之间。  
“我想我知道怎么称呼你了，”布尼维尔古怪地笑了出来，“但还需要你自己亲自选一个比较好。毕竟有时候人的年龄大了脑子就会变不好，不是么，死之战神？”  
阿瑞斯皱眉，越过他的肩膀，看到了拽着船医跑来的少女。  
更近处，布尼维尔双手抱胸，看热闹不嫌事大地浅笑着，显然也意识到了身后赶来的自家船长，抬高声音道：“娜塔莎，你就没问过这个家伙的全名是什么吗？”  
“欸？”她渐近，来回看着布尼维尔和阿瑞斯，搞不清发生了什么。  
阿瑞斯神色不变，开口道：“我没有姓氏，你多虑了。”  
布尼维尔挑眉，嘴角勾起弧度，音量不改，继续道：“弗罗洛、波特卡斯或者哥尔，你自己选一个如何？还有，中间要不要加上那个字母‘D’？”  
25.  
海圆历2017年的2月份，伟大航路的某座冬岛上，这样的姓氏名词再次出现在了世人的耳中。  
阿瑞斯闭上双眼，脑中显现过许多碎片式的过往。再睁眼时，对面的女子一脸的不可置信，拽着布尼维尔的胳膊说着“你开什么玩笑啊”然后，布尼维尔一个眼神便让船医把她护在身后。  
“不然，你让他自己否认一下看看？”布尼维尔显然打算继续揭开那段历史的伤疤。  
啊啊，该感叹一句不愧是堂吉诃德家族的后人吗？阿瑞斯反而轻松了下来，没想到在这个和平到麻木不仁、温和到无趣至极的时代之中，还有人能怀着那份古旧的警惕，随时准备着让这个世界变得更有意思一些：只有动荡与战乱才能创造奇迹。  
阿瑞斯没有否认什么，灰蓝色的双眸看向娜塔莎。只见她一头火红的卷发在冰天雪地的景色下异常显眼，与自己对视，很快就冷静了下来，偏头道：“那几个名字……我确实曾经在书本上看到过。”  
“是吗……”他不愠不怒，像是全然置身于情境之外，问了一个无关的问题，“那么，你对安娜斯塔西娅陛下怎么看？”  
她的时代，昙花一现，不过从海圆历1520年的马林弗多开始，到海圆历1530年的入葬伊诺奇岛为止，整整十年。  
“弗罗洛·安娜斯塔西娅，”娜塔莎红唇微启，回忆起了书中的那个名字，“我读过她的传记，四百多年前玛格诺丽娅部长和阿瑞斯队长共修的那个版本……啊！！！欸……”  
提到了某个人名，娜塔莎倒吸一口凉气，惊呼着，睁大双眼望向对面的金发男子。  
阿瑞斯，阿瑞斯，阿瑞斯……这个名字……  
她迫切地望向布尼维尔，似是要寻求某个与常理不符的答案。可这位青梅竹马嘴角那看热闹不嫌事大的弧度却肯定了她心中的所想。  
“怎么会……”事实太过于冲击，她的思维像是被这冬岛该死的温度冻僵了一般。  
阿瑞斯难得露出温和一些的神色，不顾右臂那刚刚止血的伤痛，把满是珠宝的佩剑挂在侧腰间，无所谓地耸肩道：“算了，我也不期待你能答出什么。”  
答出？回答什么来着？娜塔莎反应了好几秒才想起阿瑞斯刚刚问她的那个问题……关于那个女人的……安娜斯塔西娅，阿瑞斯似乎刚刚还在称呼那个女人为“陛下”。咬了咬下唇，她勇敢地望向他，回答道：“我读过那本传记，说实话……作为一个纯粹的旁观者，我不太明白她的想法，可能……是因为我不曾到达她的境界吧。”  
这段话不知是触碰到了布尼维尔的哪个笑点，那个男人忍住了笑意，可还是露出了一声闷笑。娜塔莎抬脚轻轻踢了一下他的小腿，怒瞠过去。  
对面雪中染血的男子似是没看到他们的动作，仰头，灰蒙蒙的空中雪花纷飞。阿瑞斯想，那句“不明白她的想法”或许真说出了某种意义上最精辟的答复。  
陛下……啊。  
如果她看到如今这个平淡无聊的世界，会有何想法呢？  
心底，那团征服与掠夺的阴霾燃烧着、冷笑着，在冬岛刺骨的冷风中，反复道，人人都想攀登的顶峰，为何会有放弃的念头呢？他已经沉寂了四百年、谋划了五十年，没什么理由继续空耗下去了。大不了一死……不，他连死都不会死，大不了一伤罢了。  
“那么，就此别过。”阿瑞斯开口，做了简单的告别，“娜塔莎小姐，祝您早日踏遍世界，完成编撰百科全书的心愿。”  
一身战斗过后的痕迹，半身鲜红的血迹，这位从百年前走来的骑士礼貌地行礼，腰间挎着耀眼的佩剑，与她擦肩而过。  
阿瑞斯想，这姑娘大概永远、永永远远、一辈子也不太可能知道，自己刚刚动的念头——稍微把那计划推迟，陪她在大海上行上一程，再议。然而，果然现实就是现实，那似乎比他藏得还深的原天龙人堂吉诃德家族的后裔不知还有着什么打算，不过……  
……世界，还是越乱越有趣啊。  
——对吧，陛下？  
26.  
他与他们擦肩而过。落雪的背影中，可以隐约看到右肩后，布料因伤口一同撕裂的地方露出了一节烙印的痕迹。  
那是……布尼维尔饶有兴味地抬眼，如果说直至刚才自己还有丝毫的不确定的话，如今已经完全了解。  
“那是……传说中天龙人的奴隶？”经验丰富的船医惊讶地说出了那个答案。  
被护得仔细的娜塔莎咽下一口唾液，忽然高声喊出了她的名字：“阿瑞斯——！”  
火红的少女高声道：“不是说好了要加入我们的吗！！”  
那个几乎与白学融为一体的背影顿了一下。她的声音喊出了回音，远处山间似乎发生了一场小小的雪崩，带起了几秒的隆隆声。  
也就是这几秒间，阿瑞斯陷入了形而上的怪圈：转身，还是离开？

【外传：战神的野望】完


End file.
